Notre Union
by ShannaRya
Summary: Le Royaume d'Écosse et l'Empire d'Angleterre n'étaient pas alliés, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus ennemis. Ca risquait bien de changer, le jour où le Roi James Potter I quémanda l'aide à l'Empereur Thomas Marvolo Riddle II, en échange d'une union entre son fils unique, Harry James Potter II et l'Empereur. Union qui sera accepté. Mais sera-t-elle accepté par tous? Magie/Slash/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je viens vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction ou du moins son prologue.**

 **Note 1 : Je poste ce prologue pour voir si cette idée de fiction vous plaît et si vous désirez alors la suite. Le chapitre 1 est déjà bien écrit, et les idées pour la suite sont bien là, je les ai même noté en cas d'oubli lol.**

 **Note 2 : Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction « The True Alpha », au contraire, je vais même bientôt poster le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit prologue et je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes.**

 **o00oo00o**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **En l'an 1550**

L'Empire d'Angleterre et le Royaume d'Écosse étaient des royaumes autant similaires, que différents. Similaires, de par la magie qui y régnait au sein des deux royaumes, mais différents car l'un était gouverné par un Empereur, et l'autre par un Roi et que leurs lois, leurs us et coutumes ou tout simplement leurs traditions étaient sans aucun doute bien différentes.

Pourtant, malgré ses nombreuses différences, au cours des siècles passés, ils avaient réussi à trouver un compromis pour éviter de nouvelles guerres entre eux. Mais la principale raison de leur entente, ou du moins leur semblant d'entente, était dû aux nouveaux pays qui naissaient et essayaient de prendre de force leurs propres territoires.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui se passa en ce l'an 1550 pour l'Empire d'Angleterre. L'Empereur fut d'abord menacé par l'un des nouveaux pays du Vieux Continent(1), avant d'être attaqué de front par une armée à la frontière de ses propres terres, lorsqu'il refusa de capituler. Une guerre sanglante débuta alors entre les deux parties et malgré les nombreuses difficultés qu'avait rencontrées l'Empire, les hommes de l'Empereur avaient fini par repousser leurs ennemis, faisant ainsi totalement fuir les survivants de la bataille de leur Empire. Par la suite, afin de protéger leurs terres, ils firent ériger une barrière protectrice issue de la magie, posée par l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'Empire.

Malheureusement, l'Empereur, après un combat acharné contre ses opposants, avait été gravement blessé, et le peu de magie qu'il possédait n'avait pas suffi pour le protéger efficacement ou même le soigner. Quelques jours après la dure bataille, il rendit son dernier souffle, non sans avoir fait ses adieux à son fils unique âgé de seulement sept ans.

Sur son lit de mort, il lui avait alors passé son titre, après lui avoir fait promettre de toujours protéger leur Empire, même au péril de sa vie. Son fils, avait religieusement écouté, avec toute son attention, sans aucunes larmes, son père lui transmettre son titre et lui faire promettre protection à l'Empire. Ce ne fut que lorsque son père ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, que le jeune fils, nouvellement empereur, s'autorisa à laisser couler les larmes de tristesse, à la mort de son dernier parent, mais aussi des larmes de haine envers ceux qui avaient osé lui prendre son père, tout en se promettant au fond de lui, que les responsables ne resteraient pas impunis.

Ce soir-là, nous étions un soir de l'an 1550, soir où le jeune Thomas Marvolo Riddle II succéda à son père, l'Empereur Thomas Riddle Ier. Et ce fut aussi en ce même soir qu'au Royaume d'Écosse, la Reine donna naissance à son premier enfant.

 **o00oo00o**

Alors que l'Empire perdait leur Empereur à cause de la bataille contre l'un des nouveaux pays du Vieux Continent, au Royaume d'Écosse, c'était l'effervescence. En effet, la Reine était sur le point de mettre au monde le premier hériter, après bien des tentatives, sans succès, pour donner un fils à son Roi.

Le Roi James Potter I rayonnait, tant de bonheur que de joie, à l'arrivée prochaine de son fils. Il n'avait point cru lorsque l'oracle de leur famille leur avait révélé, qu'elle avait vu dans l'un de ses

rêves, sa Reine lui donner un fils, après des nombre de tentatives. Pourtant lorsque sa Reine Lily, tomba enceinte, il ne pouvait que croire son oracle, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il prit grand soin de faire protéger sa femme en cas d'attaque, surtout lorsqu'il apprit que l'Empire voisin s'était fait prendre en grippe par l'un des nouveaux pays. Il avait alors tout fait, faisant appel aux meilleurs sorciers pour apporter protection sur ses terres, mais également sur son palais.

Les mois passèrent et l'arrivée de son héritier approchait à grand pas, jusqu'à ce soir où sa Reine fut prise de fortes douleurs abdominales, annonçant enfin la venue de son fils.

Les guérisseurs, choisis avec soin par le Roi, étaient venus au palais et s'étaient occupés de la Reine. Après de nombreuses heures passées à essayer de délivrer l'enfant en son sein, la Reine donna ainsi naissance à un magnifique enfant en bonne santé, sous les larmes de joie du Roi, qui avait assisté à l'accouchement de sa Reine.

L'un des guérisseurs soigna la mère, alors qu'un autre donna le petit poupon au père émerveillé par la petite chose fragile, avant de voir une petite marque en forme d'étoile sur le poignet gauche de son fils. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Après tout, il y avait une chance, aussi minime soit-elle, que son enfant hérite des gènes de sa famille, bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Mais malgré les gènes que son enfant avait, il l'aimait déjà et ferait tout pour le protéger d'éventuelles menaces si la condition, ou plutôt l'aptitude, de son fils venait à être découverte. En effet, son fils avait hérité du gène d'Atlas* ou plus simplement du gène de porteur.

Les Atlas ou les porteurs étaient essentiellement des hommes dont leur corps était constitué d'organes reproducteurs similaires à ceux des femmes, leur permettant ainsi de donner la vie. Bien que rares étaient les hommes ayant cette capacité, il en existait une nombre infime sur cette terre. La famille Potter avait déjà recensé ce cas des siècles auparavant. Alors pour le Roi James, ce n'était pas vraiment une grande surprise, il s'y était déjà bien préparé, grâce à sa femme qui l'avait soutenue, lui disant que le principal c'était qu'il aurait un fils.

Ce fut alors en ce soir de l'an 1550 que la Reine Lily, épouse du Roi James Potter I, donna naissance à un petit garçon, à un Atlas, nommé Harry James Potter II.

 **o00oo00oo**

(1) : C'est comme ça qu'on appelait l'Europe.

Atlas* : Dans la mythologie grecque Atlas, appelé aussi le porteur, est un Titan, fils de Japet et de Thémis, et frère de Prométhée, d'Épiméthée et de Ménétios. On l'appellera le porteur car ayant participé à la guerre contre les Dieux de l'Olympe, et perdu, Zeus le condamna à porter pour l'éternité la voûte céleste sur ses épaules.

Mais ici dans ma fiction, Atlas sera un Dieu grec qui, s'étant épris d'un homme, avait fait le vœux de pouvoir engendrer des descendants. Vœux qui fut exaucé par une sorcière. Je vous dis cela, histoire que vous sachiez ce qu'était le gène Atlas. Donc ici tous les porteurs que vous verrez, sont en quelques sortes des descendants de Atlas. J'espère avoir été compréhensible.

Bon à part ça, j'espère vraiment que ce prologue vous aura donné l'eau à la bouche.

J'attends vos impressions, vos critiques, constructives bien sûr, avec impatience. J'espère grandement que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Note 1 : Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de cette fiction, qui est assez long je dois vous avouer. Il fait pages 14 Word. J'ai voulu le couper, mais je me suis dit que vous préfériez avoir un bon long chapitre pour bien entamer cette nouvelle fiction. Alors je suis en plein dans l'écriture du troisième chapitre, mais le deuxième n'est pas corrigé, donc vous allez attendre pour l'avoir.**

 **Note 2 : J'ai été très contente de voir que ma nouvelle fiction a plu à certains d'entre vous, alors je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mit dans leur followers et favoris et bien sûr ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, auxquelles j'ai bien pris soin de répondre:).**

 **Note 3 : J'ai oublié de vous préciser que cette fiction est du genre fantastique, romance, un peu de drame. Enfin vous verrez bien. Ah, et vous le savez depuis le prologue qu'il y aura de la magie:P. Bon je ne sais pas quel sera mon rythme de parution, mais ce sera sûrement pas moins d'un chapitre toutes les semaines.**

 **RAR :**

 **\- Elendil : Contente que le prologue t'ait plu. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant.**

Je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes et je vous dis bonne lecture.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **L'An 1568**_

 _ **Au Royaume d'Écosse**_

Des bruits de fers s'élevaient dans l'air dans l'une des cours extérieures du palais. Ces bruits provenaient de deux personnes qui croisaient le fer, avec dextérité, parées de vêtements blancs, qui recouvraient tout leur corps. Un voile tout aussi blanc cachait leur visage, laissant parfois apparaître un bout de leur visage lorsqu'ils se mouvaient avec agilité dans leur joute.

Le combat avait débuté depuis un bon moment. Les deux combattants, qui étaient deux hommes se portaient, avec acharnement, des coups d'épée quand même bien dangereux. Les coups pleuvaient, cela allait d'un simple coup de pointe au coup de pommeau **(1)**. Mais l'épée n'était pas leur seul moyen de défense, parfois ils s'adressaient des coups de pieds, tentant de blesser l'autre vers la partie basse de leur corps pour qu'il cède ou perde l'avantage.

Alors que le plus haut des deux réussit à effectuer un saisissement avant croisé, lorsque sa lame rencontra celle de son opposé, il effectua une forte pression sur la lame de son adversaire. Après quoi, il réalisa une subite rotation vers le haut de son pommeau afin de frapper son opposant avec. Mais ce dernier avait analysé l'attaque et avait donc relâché son épée, avant de se baisser pour porter un coup de pied puissant en plein dans l'abdomen de son assaillant qui tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé par le geste. Il relâcha alors son épée, lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de celle de son adversaire à la base de son cou. En relevant la tête, il rencontra le regard vert vainqueur de son opposant, avec un brin de moquerie.

\- Tu m'as encore gagné, souffla l'homme.

\- Je te gagne toujours. Mais j'appuie que tu m'as donné du fil à retorde aujourd'hui, s'exclama l'autre homme en enlevant son voile, pour laisser apparaître un magnifique visage de jeune homme.

\- Il ne m'est plus obligé de te donner de cours. Tu te défends très bien désormais, cher prince, sourit l'homme en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, grogna le fameux prince.

\- Je te taquine Harry, dit l'homme en se relevant. Mais tu es réellement doué, maintenant.

\- Merci, Sirius, sourit le plus jeune.

Fils du Roi James et de la Reine Lily, Harry était le prince du Royaume d'Écosse. Et dans quelques jours, celui-ci atteindrait enfin ses dix-huit printemps **(2)** , à sa plus grande joie.

Harry, comme ses parents, était très apprécié du peuple, de par sa gentillesse et sa bonté d'âme. Le peuple était fier de leur prince, futur Roi de leur royaume, car il savait que lorsque le fils hériterait du trône, il régnerait aussi bien que ses géniteurs. Certains disaient même, qu'il régnerait encore mieux que ses parents.

Harry était aussi un jeune homme magnifique, dont la beauté en émerveillait certains ou le faisait jalouser par d'autres. Elle était telle que le peuple, lorsqu'il le voyait, n'osait même pas regarder leur prince, par respect, au grand dam parfois du jeune prince qui voulait être vu de son peuple comme une personne un tant soit peu normale. Chaque fois qu'il vagabondait dans les rues de la ville, les habitants et tous les commerçants, se prosternaient devant lui, restant à genoux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit assez loin pour qu'ils se relèvent. Parfois, le prince trouvait cela dérangeant, mais son statut faisait qu'il devait recevoir le respect de tout les habitants du royaume. Ce ce fait, avec le temps il s' était fait une raison.

Cependant, certaines personnes, comme les conseillers du Roi par exemple, ne se gênaient nullement, lorsqu'ils venaient au palais lors de réunions ou même de bals. Ils lorgnaient leur jeune prince, de manière parfois bien trop suggestive, il est vrai qu'il était tout bonnement magnifique. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas seulement les conseillers, mais aussi les chefs de villages, élus par le Roi pour garder l'équilibre de chaque village qui composait son grand royaume, qui se donnaient à cœur joie pour mirer leur beau prince. Certains même, en secret le convoitaient soit pour eux-mêmes soit pour un fils ou une fille.

Beau, voire même magnifique, n'étaient pas des termes assez adéquates pour le définir. Étant jeune, il avait un corps assez fin et svelte, mais très bien proportionné. Il n'était pas très grand, il était dans la moyenne, mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement, même-si certaines de ces connaissances le taquinaient souvent sur cet aspect-là. Son visage était pourvu d'un petit nez en trompette, de pommettes hautes et saillantes, d'une bouche quelque peu pulpeuse et bien rosée, et enfin de magnifiques yeux d'un pur vert émeraude. Ils étaient même bien plus verts que ceux de sa mère qui était connue, autrefois, pour posséder le plus beau regard vert. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui était connu pour ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes autant que pour sa beauté.

Néanmoins le Roi n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement que la beauté de son fils faisait tourner beaucoup de têtes, et ce, surtout chez de nombreux hommes, alors il faisait bien en sorte que son fils soit en sécurité.

Comme depuis plus d'un an, le prince s'entraînait donc avec le Chef de la garde royale **(3)** , qui était aussi le meilleur ami de son père, et accessoirement son parrain. Sirius Black. Un homme fort et intelligent, très respecté, de par son statut, mais indubitablement pour sa droiture.

Sirius Black était l'un des descendants de la très noble famille des Black, dont certains, comme les parents de Sirius, son frère et d'autres, n'aimant pas la vie au Royaume d'Écosse, avaient migré vers l'Empire d'Angleterre, et qui grâce à leur titre, avaient pu se faire une place au sein de cet Empire. Sirius, avec seulement une cousine et sa famille, était resté au royaume, par choix. Pour lui, sa vie était ici, et non ailleurs, et sûrement pas dans l'Empire d'Angleterre. Et puis s'était ici que les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus vivaient, comme le Roi et son fils, par exemple.

Avant tout, Sirius avait été un combattant dans les rangs de la garde royale de son Roi, puis au fil du temps, en prouvant sa bravoure, le Roi James, l'avait nommé Chef de son armée, à son plus grand honneur, mais au grand désespoir de certains qui convoitaient le grade. Certains disaient même que c'était parce qu'il était un bon ami du Roi, que celui-ci l'avait nommé Chef. Question de privilège, disaient-ils. Mais le Roi leur avait tous bien fait comprendre que malgré sa profonde amitié avec l'homme, ce n'était pas grâce à cela qu'il l'avait nommé, mais bien par mérite, et ce bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Sirius était un excellent Chef et même ses hommes ne pourraient, désormais, dire le contraire.

Bien que Sirius fusse bel homme et, de surcroît, un très bon parti, il n'était uni à personne. A vrai dire, il ne le voulait pas encore. Ce qu'il désirait c'était encore profiter de sa liberté pour s'adonner, comme tout homme libre, au plaisir de la chair, aussi bien avec les femmes ou les hommes, notant une certaine préférence pour la gent masculine.

Le Royaume d'Écosse, comme bien d'autres, tel que l'Empire d'Angleterre, acceptaient les unions du même genre, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans certains pays des autres continents où cela était même interdit, sous peine de mort. Alors ce n'était pas étonnant de voir des couples de même genre se promener dans les différentes rues du royaume.

L'inconvénient était que pour ces couples, qu'il ne pouvait engendrer. Il n'y avait à ce jour encore aucune potion qui le permettait. Alors certains couples adoptaient des enfants, dont les parents étaient morts de maladie ou lorsque certains villages se faisaient la guerre pour apposer leur pouvoir sur l'autre, au grand désarroi du Roi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains de ces Chefs du village ne s'entendaient pas. À cause de leur animosité, ils se faisaient souvent la guerre, et cela portait préjudice aux villageois qui se retrouvaient victimes des attaques. Cependant les sorciers qui habitaient au royaume, essayaient grâce à leur connaissance et pouvoir, depuis des siècles de mettre au point une potion de fertilité, pour les hommes plus généralement. En effet, la majorité des unions du même genre était des hommes. En revanche, certains hommes n'avaient besoin d'aucune potion pour engendrer. Ces hommes étaient tout simplement des Atlas, soit des porteurs. Il en existait même dans les pays où les couples du même genre étaient inacceptables, alors ceux-là migraient dans les pays où ils auraient plus de chances de rester en vie et vivre pleinement leur différence sans danger. Et les hommes Atlas étaient extrêmement convoités, surtout par les hommes de la haute noblesse ou même des Rois et des Empereurs.

Harry, le prince, en était un. Ce dernier le savait et bien qu'il en fut fort surpris, s'y était rapidement habitué. Et peu de personnes le savaient. En fait, seuls ses parents, bien évidemment, son parrain et un autre ami de son père qui était un sorcier et conseiller du Roi, du nom de Remus Lupin, étaient au courant. Et à la demande de son père, Harry devrait garder le secret encore longtemps. Et grâce à Remus, la marque d'Harry avait été caché par un sortilège qui disparaîtrait le jour où Harry s'unirait.

Aujourd'hui, comme bien d'autres avant, Harry et Sirius s'étaient entraînés, bien que Sirius sût que son filleul n'avait plus besoin d'entraînement, car ce dernier avait beaucoup acquis en seulement une année. Il fallait dire que Harry avait cette soif d'apprendre, tant en combat qu'en magie magie qu'il se faisait enseigner depuis ses quinze printemps.

Tout le monde, qu'il s'agisse du royaume ou de l'extérieur, ne pratiquait pas la magie. La magie choisissait elle-même ceux seraient aptes à la manier. Elle les choisissait donc sur deux critères extrêmement importants. Il fallait donc posséder un corps sain et un esprit puissant. Un corps sain pour la canaliser sans porter préjudice au sorcier mais aussi un esprit fort pour maîtriser son utilisation. Cette maîtrise s'obtenait en cheminant avant tout sur la voie de confiance en soi. Une fois l'esprit confiant, il fallait le nourrir et l'entraîner pour le fortifier. Les personnes choisies qui parvenaient à acquérir la connaissance de l'esprit, tout en arrivant à axer leurs pensées, sentiments, influences et volontés, avant vers une destinée qui leur procurait un bien-être tangible.

Cependant, la puissance de l'esprit était telle qu'il fallait en apprendre l'usage, afin de ne pas en subir de conséquences néfastes. Et malheureusement, le cœur des hommes étant facilement corruptible, le pouvoir pouvait avoir de lourdes conséquences en de mauvaises mains. C'était pour cela que, lorsqu'une personne se faisait choisir par la magie, elle devait apprendre, en premier lieu, à travailler sa confiance en elle, car une fois la magie en elle, elle devait faire en sorte d'être confiant afin de l'utiliser le plus possible et ce toujours à bon escient.

La magie était ancrée tout autour d'eux, alors lorsqu'un simple homme voyait des êtres vivants tels que des fées, des elfes, et d'autres créatures venant du milieu de la magie, dans des endroits du royaume, il n'en était point surpris. Certains étaient émerveillés et d'autres encore manifestaient un enthousiasme bien trop grand les créatures magiques, et finissaient parfois fous, à cause de ce besoin malsain de les posséder. Toutefois les lois étaient là pour les arrêter. L'une d'entre elles, interdisait tout homme de porter préjudice à des êtres issus de la magie, au risque de se retrouver emprisonné dans la Tour Sanglante, la prison du royaume. Et selon le degré du préjudice, cela pouvait même monter jusqu'à la peine de mort, par pendaison, à la vue du peuple.

Cette loi était une parmi tant d'autres, à être similaire à celle de l'Empire d'Angleterre, où la magie était une ressource d'une très grande importance, toute aussi importante que l'eau.

Le Roi James, ne plaisantait pas là-dessus. Tous ceux qui bravaient les lois, étaient punis. Même si c'était un de ses proches. Les lois s'appliquaient à tous, sans exception.

Harry, comme bien d'autres, avait la chance d'avoir été nommé par la magie pour devenir un sorcier, car il présentait toutes les caractéristiques pour pouvoir posséder et manier la magie. Actuellement, il n'était qu'un sorcier de Premier Ordre, car il était encore novice en la matière, même-ci cela faisait bien trois années qu'il était désormais sorcier.

Il existait trois catégories de sorcier, nommés ainsi Premier, Second et Troisième Ordre. Ces trois ordres se différenciaient grâce à la source de pouvoir de magie qu'un sorcier possédait en son lui, mais aussi à l'étendue de son savoir et de sa connaissance sur la magie qu'il acquierait au cours de sa vie.

On distinguait ces trois ordres grâce à un symbole, et sa couleur marquait sur l'épaule, qui ressemblait à un oiseau **(4)**. Jaune pour le Premier Ordre, bleu pour le Second et rouge pour le Troisième. Mais au cours de sa vie, un sorcier pouvait augmenter sa puissance et acquérir plus de savoir, alors à ce moment-là le symbole se colorait de lui-même dans la couleur du ordre suivant.

Et c'était ce qu' Harry aimerait plus tard. Son symbole était jaune, et il envisageait que celui-ci se colore au moins en bleu, l'élevant ainsi au rang de Second Ordre. Mais pour l'instant, il avait encore du chemin à faire. Mais il n'était pas inquiet, l'homme qui lui enseignait la magie était revenu au royaume, après un voyage diplomatique à la demande du Roi. Cet homme n'était autre que Remus Lupin, sorcier de Troisième Ordre.

Remus, comme Sirius, était un ami proche du Roi. Il était son conseiller et le sorcier en qui le Roi James avait le plus confiance. Il était orphelin de ses deux parents, alors seul, il avait survécu tant bien que mal dans de nombreux villages, jusqu'au jour où il devint un sorcier.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez la magie de lui avoir accordé cela, car depuis qu'il était un sorcier sa vie avait radicalement changé, le mettant au rang des personnes les plus influentes et importantes du royaume comme tout bon sorcier. Au cours de sa vie, il avait alors rencontré le Roi qui l'avait accepté dans son cercle d'intimité, puis Sirius Black avec lequel sa relation était quelque peu confuse et chaotique.

Harry avait quand même bien de la chance d'avoir Remus pour enseignant, car il savait qu'avec lui il deviendrait un excellent sorcier.

Alors que les deux hommes se faisaient encore face, l'un des hommes de Sirius vint les déranger.

\- Chef, veuillez m'excuser de ce dérangement, mais le Roi vous demande, dit l'homme en s'inclinant, car le prince était présent.

\- Très bien ! Nous avions fini de toute façon, dit Sirius. Tu peux y aller, finit-il en faisait un geste de la main.

L'homme s'en alla, après une dernière révérence envers son prince.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?, demanda Sirius à Harry.

\- Prendre un bain, sourit le prince. Après j'irais sûrement voir si Remus est bien rentré.

\- Remus ?

\- Oui. Père m'a dit qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui. J'en conviens que tu n'étais pas au courant, dit Harry en voyant la visage de son parrain exprimer sa surprise.

\- Et bien non. Ton père ne m'en avait pas fait part.

\- Pourquoi ne t'entends-tu pas avec Remus ? Demanda le prince. C'est un brave homme, que je respecte beaucoup d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne le déteste pas si c'est cela que tu penses. Mais je n'arrive pas à me montrer aimable avec lui et je ne saurais pas de te dire pourquoi.

\- Je vois. C'est bien dommage. Mais ma foi, peut-être qu'un jour vous arriverez à vous entendre, même à devenir bon ami.

\- Peut-être. Bien, je dois m'éclipser, sinon ton père risque de me tomber dessus si je le fais trop attendre, grimaça le plus âgé.

\- Oui, tu devrais, rit Harry.

Une fois que Sirius l'eut laissé, il s'en alla lui aussi par un autre chemin qui le menait à ses appartements.

Marchant dans le long corridor ouvert sur l'un des jardins du palais, Harry se faisait saluer par toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. Tous, s'inclinaient devant lui et lorsqu'il les dépassait après qu'il leur ait rendu leur salut, ils pouvaient reprendre leur route.

Il arriva bien vite à l'escalier qui le mènerait à l'étage, là où se trouvait ses appartements. D'ailleurs en arrivant devant ceux-ci, il vit sa mère en sortir, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, lorsqu'elle le vit à son tour.

\- Mère ! S'exclama Harry. Que faisiez-vous dans mes appartements ?

\- J'étais simplement venu voir si tu y étais. J'avais eu dans l'espoir de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

\- Oh ! J'étais dans la cours à m'entraîner avec Sirius.

\- Je vois cela, lui sourit sa mère en voyant la tenu de son fils.

\- Mais je pourrais passer le reste du temps avec vous mère, il faut juste que je me nettoie. Je ne suis pas très présentable.

\- Oui. Je te laisse alors faire tes ablutions et tu me retrouveras dans le jardin principal.

\- Très bien, acquiesça le fils.

\- Bien, fit sa mère avant de s'en aller.

Tranquillement, Harry entra dans ses appartements, pour ensuite se diriger vers son armurerie pour y déposer son épée.

Tout en s'étirant, détendant ainsi ses muscles, il se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau dans laquelle il y avait un grand bassin fait d'une belle mosaïque bleu, composé d'un magnifique pommeau de douche qui représentait une sirène ayant les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, semblant chanter, où l'eau s'écoulait, remplissant ainsi le bassin.

Avançant dans sa belle salle d'eau, il entreprit de se dévêtir délicatement, enlevant avec des gestes lents ses vêtements de combat qui se composait d'un chandail simple et un pantalon bouffant en soie, tous deux de couleur blanche.

Une fois nu, il trempa d'abord le bout de ses pieds, puis se mouilla la nuque, avant d'entrer complètement dans son bassin où une eau tiède l'accueillit chaleureusement.

Comme il aimait souvent le faire, il plongea sa tête un petit moment sous l'eau, avant de remonter à la surface et se caler contre son bassin pour se laisser aller, mais pas trop longtemps aujourd'hui, car il devait rejoindre sa mère.

 **o00oo00**

Sirius arriva dans une grande salle où trônait une grande table avec à son bout le Roi James, en compagnie d'un homme qu'il reconnut très bien comme étant Remus Lupin.

Cette salle servait aux réunions données par le Roi avec ses conseillers et les Chef des villages, qui se déroulaient au moins deux fois par mois.

Lorsque le Roi vit son ami entrer dans la salle et s'approcher de lui, il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, sourire qui lui fut rendu par son Chef de garde royal, avant qu'ils ne reprennent tous deux leur sérieux.

\- James !, salua Sirius.

\- Sirius, salua en retour le Roi.

\- Bonjour Sirius, s'exprima Remus, jusque là, resté silencieux.

\- Humf, Bonjour Lupin, salua poliment le Chef, ne relevant pas la familiarité de ce dernier à son encontre. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait demander, James ?

\- Je dois te faire part de choses très importantes, lui dit James.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux tout d'un coup.

\- Je le suis, car ce que je vais t'apprendre est extrêmement important et délicat.

\- Je t'écoute, fit Sirius portant tout attention à son Roi.

\- Si Remus était parti quelque temps du palais, c'est parce que je lui ai demandé d'aller s'enquérir auprès de tous les villages pour savoir pourquoi, depuis des années, nous ne recevons plus de jeunes hommes pour entrer dans les rangs de la garde royale. Et d'après Remus, c'est parce que la plupart préféraient s'accommoder d'une activité à moins haut risque.

\- Oh, je vois. C'est pour cela, chaque année que de moins en moins d'hommes viennent se présenter à moi. A vrai dire, je me posais aussi la question.

\- Je me suis alors rendu compte que mon armée, avec le temps, n'était plus aussi puissante qu'elle l'avait été par le passé. Je n'ai pas moins de mille hommes et cela est bien trop peu. Mes conseillers, m'ont en fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises lors des réunions.

\- Bien, mais après ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas obliger les jeunes hommes des villages à entrer dans les rangs.

\- Non bien sûr que non. Nous avons toujours donné le choix à tous d'entrer ou non dans l'armée.

\- Et en les obligeants, ce serait contre ce principe inscrit dans nos lois depuis des siècles, rajouta Remus.

\- Cela est exacte. Cependant c'est un problème. Si cela continue, le royaume sera bien trop affaiblie et cela donnera une chance à mes ennemis, et même à de nouvelles menaces, à nous déclarer la guerre. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'entrer en conflit, surtout maintenant.

\- Il faut d'abord que tes ennemis sachent ce problème, fit Sirius.

\- Oh, tu sais Sirius, beaucoup de gens parlent, notamment certains de mes conseillers, alors je ne serais pas étonné si mes ennemis savaient que mon armée est faible.

\- Combien de fois aussi t'ai-je suggéré de bien choisir tes conseillers et même tes chefs de villages. Certains mériteraient la potence, dit Sirius en grognant.

\- Je sais, souffla le Roi. Je réglerais cela bien plus tard, pour l'instant le point important est d'arriver à grossir les rangs de ma garde royale. Et pour cela, j'ai peut-être une idée. Idée qui ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais elle me semble être applicable.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je vais demander de l'aide à l'Empereur d'Angleterre.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, James ? Demanda Sirius choqué.

\- Non. Nous savons tous que l'armée de l'Empereur d'Angleterre est la plus puissante et la plus dévastatrice. Au cours de son règne, l'Empereur à gagner d'innombrables batailles et récupérer des terres, même hors du Vieux Continent. Des hommes venus des quatre coins du monde viennent spécialement s'enrôler dans ses rangs. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire Sirius.

\- J'essaye, mais je t'avoue que je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi demander de l'aide à... lui ? Tu as des alliés qui possèdent une armée tout aussi importante et qui seraient prêts à te porter secours.

\- Leur armée n'est pas aussi conséquente que celle de l'Empereur. Les hommes de son armée sont durement entraînés pour faire face à n'importe quel obstacle. Je pense que si je m'allie à lui, je serais bien plus en sécurité et mon royaume sera encore longtemps bien protégé. Et puis, j'aurais enfin un avantage contre mes ennemis, notamment contre le Roi d'Irlande, qui essaye toujours de s'approprier mes terres. Il y a quelques temps de cela, certains villages de l'ouest se sont fait attaquer par des hommes du Roi qui avaient réussi à passer nos frontières, malgré nos barrières protectrices. T'en souviens-tu?

\- Oui, évidemment, j'étais d'ailleurs allé afin de voir si aucun débordement de ce genre ne s'était reproduis. Mais sais-tu aussi que l'Empereur n'accepte aucune demande lorsqu'il ne reçoit rien en échange ? Et crois-moi, il est aussi très connu pour être capricieux, ne voulant que les meilleures choses qui l'avantageront dans n'importe quel domaine. Que comptes-tu lui offrir en échange?

Le Roi James resta un moment silencieux face aux dires son ami. Ce dernier avait raison. l'Empereur acceptait de porter assistance à ceux qui le demandait qu'en contrepartie de recevoir quelque chose qui parfois dépassait l'inimaginable.

Mais il avait longuement réfléchi et après s'être informé de quoi l'empereur pouvait manquer, il avait trouvé ce qu'il allait négocier. Et cela n'allait pas plaire à son ami. Tout comme cela ne lui avait pas plu, non plus.

\- James ? S'impatienta Sirius.

\- J'ai ouï dire que l'Empereur envisageait de s'unir pour engendrer sa descendance, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé celle ou celui qui s'unira à lui. Alors je vais lui proposer une union entre mon fils et lui.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? Fit Sirius bien trop estomaqué.

\- Oui. Et cette décision, je ne l'ai pas prise par gaîté de cœur.

\- Il faut que je m'asseye, dit Sirius en s'asseyant, bien trop ahuri par les paroles de son ami.

\- Je comprends que tu trouves cette idée incongrue, mais pense que c'est pour le bien du royaume.

\- Et pour le bien de ton royaume tu serais prêt à donner fils ?

\- Ne le vois pas comme cela, grogna le Roi. Je vais simplement arranger une union entre l'empereur et mon fils. Il se peut que ce dernier refuse.

\- Pas si tu lui dis de quoi ton fils est capable, intervint Remus. S'il accepte, Harry pourra lui accorder une descendance.

\- Et tout cela pour agrandir ton armée ?

\- Pas seulement Sirius. J'assure la sécurité de mon royaume. Harry est un excellent compromis. Nous pourrons enfin envisager une vraie possibilité d'unification entre nos pays et peut-être même alléger certaines de nos règles inscrites dans notre entente, comme ouvrir le plus souvent possible nos frontières communes.

\- L'ouvrir une fois tous les deux mois, est amplement suffisant. Cela nous évite bien des problèmes.

\- Sûrement, mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je voulais que tous deux vous le sachiez avant tous. Même ma Reine ne le sait pas encore, souffla le Roi.

\- Et Harry non plus. Il risque de mal le prendre.

\- C'est possible, mais il fera ce que je lui demande. Je ne lui donnerais aucun choix.

\- Honnêtement, James, je ne te comprends pas. Tu pouvais trouver une solution moins drastique.

\- Les mariages arrangés sont monnaies courantes en termes de diplomatie, lui dit Remus.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas autant ébranlé que moi ?

\- Parce que je suis de l'avis de James. Et tu devrais l'être.

\- Oh, ne me dis pas comment je devrais être, grogna le chef. Je n'aime pas spécialement l'Empereur même si j'avoue qu'il dirige excellemment bien son Empire. Mais de me dire que mon filleul s'unira à lui, je n'apprécie guère cela. C'est mon point de vue.

\- Et je l'accepte, dit James. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole. J'ai déjà envoyé une missive à l'Empereur qui la recevra demain, si le messager arrive sans heurts aux portes de la frontière.

\- Alors, tu n'as plus qu'à aller prévenir notre Reine que tu as décidé d'unir son fils sans même avoir pris la peine de lui demander son avis et à ton fils, qui bientôt, se retrouvera enchaîné, dit simplement Sirius en se levant pour s'en aller sans un regard en arrière, sous les yeux douloureux du Roi, qui comprenait la réticence de son ami.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai bien fait Remus ?

\- Honnêtement. Oui, répondit ce dernier.

 **o00oo00**

 _ **Un peu plus tard, dans le jardin principal du palais.**_

Dans le jardin principal du palais, la Reine Lily se promenait à travers les nombreuses rangées de tous types de fleurs, en compagnie de son fils, avec, en retrait, deux gardes rapprochés du Roi.

La Reine Lily aimait passer ces petits moments avec son fils unique, qui grandissait à vue d'œil devenant un magnifique jeune homme. Comme bien des autres, elle était consciente que son fils détenait une beauté à couper le souffle. Et comme toute mère, elle essayait par tous les moyens de le protéger des mauvaises personnes qui osaient lui jeter des regards suggestifs qui étaient au-delà de l'irrespect, alors qu'il était leur prince.

Elle désirait encore protéger la vertu et l'innocence de son fils, mais elle savait que les dix-huit printemps de son fils qui arrivaient à grand pas, annonçaient enfin les nouvelles responsabilités qu'il aurait et qu'il était même prêt à se marier. Nombre de demandes étaient déjà arrivés au palais pour cela. Certaines demandes venaient des pays alliés ou mêmes des pays qui souhaitaient s'allier à leur royaume par une union du prince avec leur propre héritier ou héritière. Mais la Reine, ne se sentait vraiment pas encore prête à laisser son fils s'unir à une quelconque personne pour le moment. Pour elle, il était fort jeune, il avait encore un peu de temps pour cela. Et puis, elle voulait avant tout que son fils ait le choix de celui ou celle avec qui il s'unirait pour le restant de sa vie.

Toujours en silence, ils marchèrent le longs des petits chemins du jardin, s'émerveillant encore et toujours de la beauté du lieu, avant de s'approcher de la grande fontaine qui ornait le centre du jardin. Au centre de la fontaine, il y avait une grande statue qui représentait la déesse de la sagesse, Athéna.

Doucement, la Reine s'avança vers les rebords de la fontaine pour s'y asseoir, tout en faisant signe à son fils de faire de même.

\- Tu fêtes bientôt tes dix-huit printemps. Que le temps passe vite. J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier que je te donnais la vie, dit sa mère les yeux rivés sur l'eau de la fontaine.

\- Oui, dans six jours exactement. C'est vrai que le temps passe vite. Je deviens un homme.

\- Oui, souffla la Reine en migrant son regard vers sa progéniture.

\- Mais j'ai encore tant à apprendre, dit le prince.

\- C'est exact. J'ai ouï dire par Remus, ce matin même, que tu lui as demandé de t'enseigner la magie à un niveau plus élevé.

\- Oui. J'aimerais m'élever au Second Ordre et plus tard j'envisagerais de m'élever jusqu'au Troisième. Ce serait une bonne chose si je devenais un sorcier accompli avant que je ne monte sur le trône.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute, lui sourit sa mère. Mais ton père n'est pas encore prêt à te céder le trône. Il est encore en pleine forme pour régner, sourit la Reine.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un très bon Roi. Je lui accorde encore quelques années, rit doucement le prince à sa plaisanterie.

\- Votre majesté, les interrompit un garde qui fit une révérence, tête baissée près de la Reine qui le regarda, surprise de son intervention.

\- Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Le Roi demande après vous.

\- Oh ! Eh bien je ne vais pas le faire attendre, dit-elle en se levant, tout en époussetant sa belle robe d'un beau bleu pastel, ornée de paillettes grises sur la traîne. Harry que fais-tu ?

\- Je vais encore rester un moment ici, mère.

\- Bien. Vous, dit-elle en désignant les deux gardes qui les avaient suivi depuis le début. Je veux que vous restiez avec le prince.

\- Oui, majesté, dirent-ils à l'unisson, en s'inclinant.

\- Ne restes pas trop longtemps, s'exclama-t-elle pour finir, à l'intention de son fils.

\- Oui, mère.

\- Bien. Nous y allons, dit-elle auprès du garde messager.

La Reine partit, laissant son fils profiter encore du beau temps et de l'atmosphère apaisante du jardin principal.

Comme souvent, ce bref moment passé en compagnie de sa mère lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Avec son père il n'en passait pas beaucoup à cause de son titre qui demandait beaucoup d'attention. Mais lorsqu'il le pouvait, le Roi ne rejetait jamais un moment avec son fils, allant même parfois l'entraîner lui-même au combat. Harry adorait ces moments-là qu'il privilégiait énormément.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père de ne pas être très présent auprès de lui. Après tout, il était Roi. Plus tard, lui aussi le serait et serait tout autant occupé que son père avec la gestion du royaume. Cependant il avait encore du temps avant de monter sur le trône. Et puis, il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre pour apaiser sa soif de connaissance. De plus il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à monter sur le trône.

Laissant, ses doigts jouer avec l'eau fraîche de la fontaine, il ne fit pas attention à des petits points lumineux qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque des petits chuchotements et des rires se firent entendre, qu'il daigna y prêter attention, tombant ainsi sur des petites fées des bois.

Harry n'était pas très étonné de les voir ici, à vrai dire celles-ci venaient souvent au palais pour le plaisir et Harry adorait ça. Ces petites créatures étaient tellement mignonnes, qu'à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant elles. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela, qu'il aimait à savoir que la magie qui les entourait tous, permettait aux créatures comme les fées par exemple, d'aller et venir librement d'un village à un autre, ou de venir dans la ville principale où se trouvait le palais.

Les fées qui peuplaient leur royaume, étaient des petites fées ailées avec ailes similaires à celles des papillons et ne mesurant pas plus de dix centimètres. Elles pouvaient voler grâce à la magie présente en elles. Leur rôle était semblable à celui des elfes, elles étaient là pour maintenir l'équilibre entre les êtres pourvus de magie et ceux qui en étaient dépourvus.

Leurs habitations se trouvaient essentiellement dans la grande forêt du royaume. Félindra, la forêt magique du royaume où l'on pouvait rencontrer toutes sortes de créatures aussi inoffensives que dangereuses.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait dans l'idée qu'un jour, peut-être, il pourrait se rendre dans cette forêt qui renfermait tant de chose merveilleuse à son avis. Mais il savait, par Remus, que la forêt pouvait être autant un endroit dangereux qu'anodin.

Doucement, il laissa les fées se poser sur ses deux épaules, avant d'aller leur gratter délicatement la tête, recevant en retour des petits rires de plaisir.

Il resta le reste de son temps à s'amuser avec les petites fées, avant qu'un garde ne lui suggère de rentrer au palais.

 **o00oo00**

 _ **Bien plus tard, dans les appartements du Roi et de la Reine**_

\- Lily, appela le Roi.

La Reine était partie rejoindre son époux qui l'avait attendu dans leur appartement pour parler d'une chose très importante. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son Roi lui révèle qu'il avait décidé d'unir son fils à l'Empereur d'Angleterre, par diplomatie. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à assimiler les paroles de son époux tant elle était abasourdie.

Alors, assise sur l'un des fauteuils, elle regarda l'âtre de leur cheminée d'un regard lointain, même si en réalité, elle se sentit bouillir de colère face à ce que son Roi avait osé entreprendre et sans même l'avoir consulté au préalable.

\- Lily, dis-moi quelque chose, je te prie.

\- J'essaye de garder ma colère en moi et ne pas me lever pour t'arracher les yeux James, dit la Reine d'une voix froide faisant déglutir le Roi.

Lorsque sa femme était en colère, cela était mauvais, très mauvais. Elle était tellement impressionnante, qu'on n'osait jamais lui adresser la parole dans ces moments-là, évitant ainsi tout confrontation explosive. Sauf que là, James n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir se confronter à la colère de son épouse, colère qu'il avait lui même provoquer, alors il devait assumer.

\- Toi, mieux que quiconque peut comprendre pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision.

\- Tu te trompes James, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as entrepris une union arrangée avec l'Empereur. N'y avait-il pas d'autres solutions ?

\- C'était la meilleure.

\- Oh, James as-tu seulement pris le temps de bien réfléchir ? Claqua la voix froide de la Reine.

\- Évidemment. Ce n'est pas non plus facile pour moi de proposer une union entre mon fils unique et l'Empereur pour assurer la sécurité du pays. Mais tu savais que tôt ou tard, il y avait une chance que cela puisse arriver. De nos jours, pour préserver nos pays contre de potentielles attaques ennemis, si nous sommes en état de faiblesse, il est monnaie courante de s'allier à un pays qui possède une armée puissante par une union. C'est un très bon compromis.

\- Je le conçois bien, mais te rends-tu bien compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Oui. Mais parfois il faut savoir faire des concessions. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais seulement de me comprendre. Nous sommes devenu faibles, et si je ne fais rien, le royaume risque de tomber et je ne peux concevoir cela. Ma famille s'est battue à travers les siècles pour assurer la protection de ces terres, et aujourd'hui c'est à moi de le faire. Ma décision est irrévocable, finit de dire le Roi, d'un ton assez ferme.

\- Bien. Je ne peux aller à l'encontre de tes directives. Mais ne crois pas que je puisse te pardonner ton geste si facilement. Je te laisse le soin de l'annoncer à ton fils qu'à ses dix-huit printemps il sera uni à un homme qu'il ne connaît même pas.

\- Il se peut que l'Empereur refuse l'union et me demande autre chose.

\- J'en doute fort, dit la Reine en se levant de son fauteuil, avant de sortir de ses appartements d'une démarche majestueuse, malgré la colère encore bien présente en elle.

Le Roi James, regarda d'un œil triste son épouse sortir de la pièce. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter sa colère. Mais maintenant, il appréhendait la confrontation avec son fils. Il savait que ce dernier, avait le même caractère que sa mère, serait lui aussi en colère contre lui. Mais au point où il en était, il était même prêt à recevoir les foudres d'autres personnes.

 **o00oo00**

Comme il s'en doutait, la confrontation avec son fils n'avait pas été de tout repos. Harry lui avait presque craché à quel point ce qu'il avait osé faire, était inacceptable. Qu'il serait même prêt à s'enfuir du palais pour ne pas se retrouver enchaîné à un homme qu'il ne connaissait que de réputation.

Harry avait cru et espéré qu'après ses dix-huit printemps, il serait enfin libre dans ses choix. Mais maintenant, le fait de s'unir, ne lui accorderait plus aucune chance de cette liberté tant espérée.

Les appartements du prince avaient été en proie aux cris perçant de colère du prince face à l'affront de son géniteur qui, après sa révélation, était resté silencieux, laissant son fils extérioriser sa colère, son amertume envers lui.

Les paroles de son fils avaient été comme un coup de poignard, s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair. Mais il avait encaissé avec douleur. Après tout, il s'y était attendu. Mais voir son fils les larmes aux yeux, lui crier qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour sa décision, lui avait donné envie de se jeter par la fenêtre des appartements tant il s'était détesté de voir son fieu **(5)** dans cet état-là.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans les appartements de son fils, à la demande froide et sans aucune émotion de ce dernier, il était sorti non sans laisser une unique larme coulait sur son visage, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en une journée il s'était mis à dos sa femme, son fils et même son meilleur ami. Mais pourtant il ne comptait pas changer d'avis, surtout que pas plus tard que demain, l'Empereur d'Angleterre, Thomas Marvolo Riddle II recevrait sa demande. Et si celui-ci acceptait, son fils serait uni à lui dans exactement six jours.

 **o00oo00**

 **(1) Un pommeau c'est le manche de l'épée, là où l'on pose sa main.**

 **(2) Ici « printemps » ce sera seulement pour qualifier l'âge de quelqu'un. Je trouve que c'est original. Non ?**

 **(3) Garde royale = armée. J'utiliserais les deux termes pour changer**

 **(4) Je me suis inspiré du tatouage qu'ont les personnages du manga Fairy Tail.**

 **(5) Fieu = fils**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce premier long chapitre. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Suite ? Pas suite ?**

 **Pauvre Harry qui s'unira avec homme dont il ne connaît pas le jour même de ses dix-huit ans.**

 **Bien, je vais vous laisser et je vous dis merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre qui se portera sur notre cher Empereur Tom.**

 **Laissez une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours bien:).**

 **Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre qui aussi long que le premier.**

 **Note 1 : Alors avant tout je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui sont vraiment encourageantes. Ça m'a boosté pour vous écrire la suite. Je suis super contente que cette fiction please, surtout l'idée. Alors cher lecteurs si vous voulez la suite, continuez à me bombarder de review, moi ça me plaît.**

 **Note 2 : Je suis très avancée dans cette fiction, j'ai déjà bien entamé le chapitre 4. Je pense même que ce sera dans ce chapitre qu'il y aura enfin l'union entre nos deux tourtereaux, Harry et Tom. D'ailleurs, je vous préviens qu'ici Tom ne sera pas un enfoiré avec Harry. Leur relation sera bien différente de toutes les fictions que vous avez pu lire avec ces deux-là.**

 **Note 3 : Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris et followers, mais surtout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me mettre une petite review. Continuez comme ça**

 **Note 4 : Il se peut qu'il reste des fautes, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **En l'an 1568**_

 _ **À l'Empire d'Angleterre**_

L'Empire d'Angleterre était sans aucun doute le pays le plus dense et le plus robuste par rapport aux deux autres royaumes qui l'entouraient. Le Royaume d'Écosse et d'Irlande. Mais il l'était tout autant par rapport à d'autres.

L'Empire était divisé en huit grandes provinces qui étaient sous la gouvernance d'hommes choisis avec soin au fil des années par les précédents empereurs, puis par l'Empereur Tom.

Toutefois cet Empire était bien plus que cela, il était l'un des rares pays à posséder une puissance hors norme. Depuis que l'Empereur Tom était monté sur le trône après la mort de son défunt père, il avait fait en sorte que l'Empire reste l'un des pays les plus puissants en matière d'armée, mais aussi de puissance magique. Et au fil du temps, le nouvel empereur avait réussi à montrer à ses ennemis et même à ses alliés de quoi il était capable, mais aussi qui il était. Sans aucun doute l'Empereur le plus influant de tous et bien plus que cela.

À la mort de son géniteur, Thomas Marvolo Riddle II avait succédé malgré son jeune âge au trône en tant que nouvel empereur.

À cette époque-là certains avaient eu du mal à concevoir le fait d'être sous l'emprise d'un simple enfant qui n'avait encore rien d'un bon empereur, alors certains s'étaient révoltés. Des hommes assez fourbes, tentant de s'emparer de la couronne du jeune empereur. Mais malgré un âge fort jeune, le jeune empereur, avait déjà à cette époque-là, l'âme d'un vrai souverain. Il pouvait même être encore plus impitoyable que son feu père l'avait été contre ses opposants ou potentiels ennemis. Et puis, il avait été très bien entouré par les mêmes personnes qui avaient prêté allégeance à son défunt père. Ceux-là l'avaient protégé contre ses malfrats, selon lui, et leurs révoltes qui n'étaient pas restées impunies. Même ceux qui avaient osé, ne serait-ce, même que penser lui voler son titre, avaient tous été arrêté, puis pendu.

Après cela, l'empire avait peu à peu repris son calme, bien qu'il ait eu parfois de nouvelle tentative de révolution, qui avaient bien entendu échoué.

Les traîtres avaient tous été enfermé à la grande prison de l'Empire, attendant l'heure de leur mise à mort dans l'angoisse et la terreur, derrière les murs les plus sinistres de tout le pays.

La prison d'Azkaban, était sans nul doute la plus horrible de toutes les prisons. Elle était gardée par des créatures sombres, les plus dangereuses, les Détraqueurs. Des créatures invoquées des Enfers, pour servir son invocateur dans n'importe quels circonstances. Ces créatures des ténèbres se nourrissaient de la joie et exacerbaient les peurs de tous ceux qui croisaient leur chemin. Les détraqueurs pouvaient dévorer les âme en peine, ne laissant les corps que dans un simple état végétatif. Cela faisait bien des siècles qu'ils étaient les gardiens de la prison. Et encore aujourd'hui, ils l'étaient encore, après avoir passé un nouveau pacte avec l'Empereur Tom.

Ce dernier, plus il grandissait, plus il avait l'âme d'un réel empereur aussi digne de tous ceux qui lui avaient succédé auparavant. Il pouvait être à la fois quelqu'un de fort prévenant envers ses hommes et son peuple, autant qu'un homme impitoyable. Mais il n'était en rien un homme mauvais ou même sournois. La magie elle-même le prouvait, car elle l'avait accepté, faisant de lui un excellent sorcier particulièrement puissant qui était aujourd'hui élevé au rang de Troisième Ordre. Il fallait dire que Tom avait consacré une bonne partie de son temps à assimiler la magie et à apprendre des sorts aussi utiles, qu'inutiles.

Il était fier de qui il était et de ce qu'il avait accompli au cours de son règne. Mais ce dont il était encore plus fier, c'était d'avoir réussi à imposer son pouvoir dans nombres territoires conquis avec rudesse.

Tom avait mené bien des nombreuses batailles auxquels il en était ressorti vainqueur récupérant ainsi les terres de ses opposants pour trophée. Elles étaient aujourd'hui gouvernées par des hommes à lui, choisis avec soin et en qui il avait une certaine confiance.

Les terres conquises étaient aussi bien des empires que des royaumes, même au-delà du Vieux Continent. Il avait réussi à conquérir même une petite partie des terres d'un Empire aussi puissant que le sien. L'Empire Moghol **(1)** ;et ce, malgré de nombreux combats acharnés entre les deux empereurs.

Les moghols étaient le plus grand peuple qui vivait sur une grande partie de l'Inde. Pays qui émerveillait encore aujourd'hui l'Empereur Tom, de par sa richesse naturelle qu'il offrait, mais aussi de par le surplus de magie qui y régnait. Pourtant, après avoir envahi les terres de ce magnifique pays, il avait dû s'adapter à une culture bien différente de la leur, mais il ne s'était pas gêné pour imposer une partie de la sienne. Ce point était un des aspects qui montraient aux yeux de tous que ces terres étaient bien désormais siennes. L'empereur Moghol avait d'ailleurs tenté de récupérer toutes ses terres, mais Tom avait réussi à éviter une nouvelle bataille qui lui ferait perdre un temps précieux. Il avait juste eu besoin de menacer l'empereur, en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'une nouvelle tentative lui vaudrait sa tête suspendue au bout de son épée. De plus, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas de simples petites terres qu'il conquerrait, mais bien tout le pays. La menace fut clairement comprise, et depuis l'empereur avait dû se faire une raison de devoir partager une partie de ses terres avec le chef de l'Empire d'Angleterre.

Tom trouvait qu'il avait été assez magnanime, car il aurait pu s'approprier la totalité du territoire, mais seules de petites parties l'avaient réellement intéressé. Pourtant il n'en avait rien fait alors qu'il aurait pu. L'empereur Moghol devrait plutôt le remercier pour cet acte des plus généreux venant de lui.

Autres que ses territoires conquis, il avait aussi des alliances avec certains pays qui lui apportaient beaucoup, notamment au niveau commerce par exemple. En effet, certains possédaient des richesses que lui ne possédait pas, alors être tout simplement allié à eux était un très bel avantage. Son empire commerçait donc beaucoup, et cela représentait d'ailleurs l'un des principaux moteurs de l'économie du pays.

Cependant l'empire avait beau être aussi puissant que l'on disait, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une quelconque menace venant de ses ennemis. Surtout l'un d'entre eux qui lui avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre durant les années écoulées. Il s'agissait en réalité des mêmes ennemis qui les avaient attaqué à l'époque du règne de son père, père qui en était mort par la suite. Encore aujourd'hui, le dirigeant de ce pays en particulier vouait une haine sans nom à Tom, et cette haine lui était bien rendue. Ce pays, L'Empire d'Espagne, était, malgré Tom, aussi puissant que le sien. C'était sans aucun doute l'Empire ennemi le plus coriace auquel Tom eut été confronté. Il tentait encore par tous les moyens de s'approprier les terres de l'Empire d'Angleterre.

Cependant Tom n'avait jamais oublié la promesse qu'il s'était fait le soir même de la mort de son père. Et en effet, il avait toujours fait front à leurs menaces, jusqu'à les affronter plus d'une fois, dans des batailles extrêmement sanglantes, où aucun d'entre eux n'en ressortait vainqueur. L'empereur espagnol était alors resté le principal ennemi, attendant encore et toujours le bon moment pour mettre enfin un terme à leur querelle et détruire l'Empire d'Angleterre.

Même si son animosité avec le pays était pour l'instant inexistante, il restait quand même bien sur ses gardes et les yeux bien en alertes.

Autre chose dont Tom était réellement fier, c'était sans aucun doute son armée qui était puissante. Tous ses hommes étaient forts et combatifs. Ils étaient choisis avec soin et minutie. Il était extrêmement fier d'eux et il le leur faisait souvent savoir en leur accordant nombre de privilèges, comme une autorisation de sortie de l'Empire pour un temps déterminé dans l'une de ses terres conquises ou dans les pays alliés à l'Empire. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles nombre d'hommes s'enrôlaient par choix et par envie dans ses rangs. Si bien qu'être un combattant, pour l'empereur, était pour eux un très grand honneur. A son grand étonnement, certains venaient de pays lointains, prêts à risquer leur vie pour cet empire qui ne les avait pas naître. Qu'importe, pour tous ces hommes-là, l'empereur était sans aucun doute le dirigeant le plus influant et le plus puissant de tous. Il savait comment gouverner son empire et diriger ses hommes, quelle que soit leur fonction.

Son peuple était tout aussi comblé d'être protégé par un tel homme, qui se distingua bien de ses prédécesseurs, mais respectaient toujours les lois ancestrales et leurs traditions.

Pourtant pour certains, que ce soit des citoyens de son empire ou tout simplement de certains pays, notamment des pays ennemis, il était vu comme un homme froid, fourbe, dominateur et brutal. Et bien d'autres encore. Mais c'était loin d'en être le cas, et son cercle d'intimité ne diraient pas le contraire. Il pouvait, certes, être un homme dur, mais en rien un homme injuste. Il était calculateur, mais seulement lorsqu'il était en guerre. Cela était tout à fait normal !

L'empereur était une personne qui était réellement à l'écoute de ses hommes et de son peuple. Il résolvait même parfois de son propre chef, des problèmes aussi futiles quel qu'ils soient, montrant ainsi que l'intérêt de son peuple était important pour lui, mais surtout sa sécurité.

L'Empereur savait bien qu'il n'était pas non plus aimé de tout son peuple et que certains se donnaient à des messes basses le définissant comme un homme sombre et sans pitié qu'il fallait à tout prix détruire. Mais il les laissait penser cela, car après tout, ne fallait-il pas abjurer certains dans le déni, pour ensuite mieux les apprivoiser ? L'empereur s'en amusait même beaucoup de ces "on dit" et puis cela effrayait certains, alors c'était plutôt avantageux. Ça lui garantissait aujourd'hui, que peu d'ennemis. Et puis cela assurait d'autant plus auprès de ses pernicieux **(2)** , une image même de l'homme puissant n'ayant aucune limite et prêt à tout pour détruire ou conquérir plus de territoires, si possible.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui l'empire demeurait, au plus grand plaisir de Tom, assez calme, si on omettait les nombreuses tentatives d'attaque de créatures noirs, qui depuis quelque temps osaient sortir de plus en plus de la forêt dite Interdite. Forêt qui logeait les créatures les plus noires et dangereuses. Ceux-là rodaient près des villages, bien trop prêt au goût de Tom. Mais heureusement pour lui, cette forêt abritait un peuple d'elfes noirs qu'on appelait aussi les Nixyän. Désormais, par entente avec l'empereur, ils faisaient en sorte d'empêcher, le plus possible, ces créatures d'approcher les villages.

Ils avaient le corps et la taille d'un humain, mais on les reconnaissait par leurs oreilles pointues et leur grande beauté qui se caractérisait par des cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau et des yeux qui étaient soit noirs, soit gris.

Mais la forêt Interdite, n'était pas la seule forêt existante dans l'Empire. Une deuxième, bien moins dangereuse, se trouvait vers le Nord-Est du pays. C'était la forêt Brocéliande **(3)** qui abritait tout autres créatures moins alarmantes, telles que les fées, les korrigans **(4)** , des demi-géants, par exemple. Mais là aussi, y vivait un peuple d'elfes, qui était tout autant que les Nixyän, les gardiens de la forêt. Ils se faisaient appeler les Solwän. Ceux-ci étaient rivaux aux elfes de la forêt Interdite.

Les Solwän étaient tout aussi majestueux que les elfes noirs. Leur beauté était caractérisée par de longs cheveux qui tiraient entre le blond et le blond argenté, des yeux bleus, bien plus bleu que pouvait l'être le ciel. La protection de la forêt relevait de leur responsabilité. L'empereur pouvait compter sur leur grande puissance magique pour cela.

Ces deux peuples d'elfes étaient des peuples d'elfes parmi tant d'autres, qui vivaient sur des terres, là où ils se sentaient le plus à l'aise.

Vraiment, Tom trouvait qu'il était quand même très bien entouré, d'un point de vue magique. Avoir des peuples comme les elfes sur ces terres, était un grand privilège pour lui. Tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance.

De plus, dans certaines batailles qu'il avait mené, avec honneur, il avait reçu l'aide des deux peuples. Et Tom avouait, qu'ils avaient vraiment l'esprit combatif.

 **o00oo00o**

Le palais de Tom se trouvait en plein centre de la ville principale, Howkward, capitale du royaume. L'Empire était ensuite divisé en différentes provinces situées dans les points cardinaux, abritant plusieurs petits villages. En tout et pour tout, il y avait huit provinces qui étaient sous la responsabilité d'hommes descendants de famille les plus nobles de l'Empire, mais choisis avec soin par l'empereur qui avait une certaine confiance en ses subordonnés. Parfois, l'empereur lui-même, lorsqu'il le pouvait, se déplaçait dans ces provinces pour voir si les lois étaient respectées et si les gouverneurs respectaient leur rôle.

Mais pour l'instant l'empereur n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire, ses terres étaient bien protégées.

Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que Tom désirait, était de fonder enfin une famille. Il avait maintenant vingt-six printemps et il était désormais temps pour lui de se trouver une impératrice qui lui donnerait de beaux héritiers. Oui, ce dernier ne voulait pas un, mais pourquoi pas trois enfants, pour bien assurer sa descendance. Et pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve celle qui ferait battre son cœur d'homme fort. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, il était homme qui croyait en l'amour, en l'âme sœur. Il attendait ce jour, où il rencontrerait cette personne qui ferait réellement battre son cœur et qui lui apporterait tout ce dont il désirait.

Cependant, celui-ci aimait aussi bien la compagnie de femmes que celle d'hommes. D'ailleurs, il avait une attirance bien plus forte envers ces-derniers. Mais si aujourd'hui il pensait à une femme comme épouse, c'était parce que malheureusement un homme ne pouvait pas lui accorder une descendance, sauf s'il avait la chance, aussi minime soit-elle, de trouver un homme Atlas. Il savait bien qu'il n'en existait que très peu dans le monde. Et pourtant, il en avait rencontré, deux pour exact, mais l'un était beaucoup trop jeune et l'autre déjà uni. Alors après plusieurs réflexions intensives, il s'était décider pour une femme, comme épouse, mais aucune n'avait encore attisé son intérêt.

Assis sur le rebord de son grand lit, en forme circulaire, à baldaquin, où de beaux draps en satins rouge et noir habillaient la literie, il s'étira avec grâce, après avoir passé une excellente nuit.

Il n'avait pour seul vêtement de nuit qu'un bas, tout aussi noir que ses draps, en toile fin. Le haut dénué de tout vêtement, laissait voir un beau torse tout en muscle, parsemé de fines cicatrices, vestiges de ses nombreuses batailles qu'il avait endurés. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement horribles, bien au contraire, elles lui donnaient encore plus de charme, de charisme. Et puis, avoir ces traces sur son corps ne le gênait aucunement, car elles prouvaient que sa vie avait été rythmé par les guerres.

Se levant de son lit, il marcha d'un pas assuré et souple vers une pièce adjacente à sa chambre. En ouvrant les doubles porte de la pièce, il tomba sur sa majestueuse salle d'eau qui était composée d'un grand bassin fait d'une pierre lisse noire, avec au centre le début d'un corps de serpent la gueule ouverte, laissant ainsi passer l'eau pour remplir le bassin.

Il enleva son bas, laissant ainsi à découvert deux longues jambes légèrement musclées, et un fessier bien rond et ferme. Le corps plus ou moins pâle de l'empereur se dirigea vers le bassin, avant d'y entrer à l'intérieur.

Un soupir de bien-être passa la barrière de ses lèvres, lorsque l'eau tiède rencontra avec douceur le corps de Tom. Ses yeux bleus foncés naviguèrent un instant dans la pièce avant de se fermer, pour profiter de la quiétude du moment, et ainsi se laisser aller avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations.

Ce ne fut que bien des minutes plus tard qu'il daigna enfin quitter son bain, puis sa salle d'eau seulement recouvert d'un tissu qui dissimulait ses parties intimes. De retour dans sa grande chambre, il se dirigea vers une autre pièce qui était destinée à entreposer ses nombreux vêtements et tenues de combat. Il choisit comme tous les matins, avec attention, ses vêtements du jour.

Aujourd'hui, il opta pour un pantalon fin en lin blanc avec des bordures de couleur or, accompagné d'une tunique de couleur beige à col rond où la bordure était aussi de couleur or. Il finit sa tenue, en rajoutant une fine ceinture en cuir marron à sa taille et des chaussures en cuir qui s'arrêtait au milieu du mollet, tout aussi marron. D'un simple coup de main, il balaya ses cheveux noirs où seulement deux mèches vinrent encadrer son visage carré, pourvu d'un nez retroussé, des joues pas très creuses, une bouche ni trop fine, ni trop pulpeuse, juste ce qu'il fallait et des yeux d'un bleu hypnotique. Tom était un très bel homme, qui faisait tourner la tête à de nombreuses personnes, hommes et femmes confondus.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses appartements, il y rencontra les deux gardes qui assuraient sa sécurité. Ceux-ci à la vue de leur souverain, mirent un genou à terres et la tête baissé, le saluèrent. Ils ne se relevèrent que seulement lorsque Tom le leur ordonna. Après cela, il s'en alla vers son bureau où une quantité de paperasses l'attendait pour commencer cette belle journée ensoleillée.

 **O00oo00o**

Un homme grand, habillé tout de noir, marchait d'un bon pas assuré dans le corridor du palais de son empereur, couloir qui le menait d'ailleurs tout droit au bureau de ce dernier.

Ces yeux noirs charbons, fixaient les personnes qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. La plupart étaient des ménagères qui nettoyaient tous les matins, toutes les pièces du palais.

Tranquillement, il arriva bien vite devant les bureaux de son empereur où deux gardes étaient prostrés de chaque côté des doubles portes, avec une grande lance dans l'une de leurs mains. Ils ne bougèrent pas lorsque celui-ci alla ouvrir les portes, sachant très bien que l'homme en noir faisait partie du cercle d'intimité de leur souverain. Celui-ci venait d'ailleurs, souvent voir l'empereur, même hors de la relation de chef à subordonné.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, son regard onyx se fixa directement vers l'homme assis à un majestueux bureau, où y traînaient nombre de parchemins.

En s'approchant de lui, il vit ce dernier relever la tête vers lui, avant de déposer sa plume.

\- Severus, mon ami. Quel bon vent t'amène !, s'exclama Tom.

\- Bien le bonjour à vous mon seigneur.

\- Voyons, Severus, lorsque nous sommes seuls, tu sais très bien que je t'autorise à m'appeler par mon nom, fit l'empereur.

\- L'habitude, sans doute, fit le dénommé Severus.

\- Alors que viens-tu faire au palais ? Je te pensais en expédition dans la forêt de Brocéliande, à la recherche d'une nouvelle plante médicinale.

\- J'y étais hier. Et j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je recherchais. Heureusement que le peuple Solwän a bien voulu me prêter main forte. La forêt peut être un vrai labyrinthe, souffla Severus.

\- Cela est vrai. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, je m'étais aussi perdu. Mais cela ne me dis toujours pas ce que tu viens faire ici, pas que t'a compagnie me dérange mon ami.

\- Je suis allé récupérer mes messages aux portes des frontières et j'y ai croisé un messager venu du Royaume d'Écosse, portant avec lui un message urgent du Roi à votre encontre.

\- Le Roi d'Écosse ?, fit Tom, un brin surpris. Cela est...surprenant, fit l'empereur un brin sceptique.

\- J'ai pris le soin de récupérer le message pour vous.

\- Tu as bien fait. Donnes-le moi, dit l'empereur.

Le dénommé Severus sortit un parchemin enroulé, tenu par un sceau aux armoiries de la famille royale du Royaume d'Écosse. Tom prit le parchemin, avec curiosité, entre ses mains, avant de détacher le sceau et de dérouler le message.

Attentivement, il se mit à lire le courrier du Roi. Ce que contenait le ledit courrier, lui fit lever les sourcils de surprise, mais aussi d'intérêt. Pour la première fois depuis l'entente signée avec le royaume il y avait des siècles de cela, le Roi quémandait son aide, ou plus précisément voulait établir une réelle alliance avec lui pour préserver son royaume des menaces extérieures et en échange il lui offrait son fils unique en union. Union qui serait consacrée dans exactement cinq jours à compter de ce jour. Une union qui se déroulerait, s'il acceptait, le jour même des dix-huit printemps du prince.

Arrivé à la fin du message, une phrase intrigante le saisit, le Roi lui disait qu'il avait tout à y gagner à s'unir avec son jeune fils, car il détenait ce qu'il désirait.

Doucement, il déposa le parchemin sur son bureau, fait en bois de chêne, avant de relever la tête vers Severus, qui était resté jusque-là bien silencieux, attendant que son empereur finisse de lire son message.

\- Le Roi souhaite établir une réelle alliance avec moi pour préserver son royaume menacé. Son armée est devenue au fil des années bien faible et me demande par là de lui accorder cette alliance qui assurera la pérennité de son pays. Il serait prêt à me rencontrer chez lui pour parler plus en profondeur des termes de cette alliance, expliqua Tom d'une voix posée.

\- Le Royaume d'Écosse en difficulté ? En voilà une nouvelle surprenante. J'ai toujours entendu que l'armée royale du pays était assez puissante.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis tout autant surpris que toi. Mais son armée s'est affaiblie au fil des années, car plus beaucoup de jeune hommes ne souhaitent s'enrôler dans ses rangs, de ce que le Roi m'explique dans sa missive.

\- Étrange. Mais en y pensant, je trouve que cela peut être une bonne idée. Cette alliance. Mais quel en est l'échange ?

\- En échange de cela, il m'offre son fils unique en union, qui d'après ses dires, détiendrait ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Et puis, honnêtement, j'ai toujours su que ce pays avait beaucoup à offrir.

\- Oh! Une union. Avec son fils unique ! fit Severus, surpris. Eh bien ma foi. C'est un bon compromis, mais cette union ne vous garantira pas une descendance comme vous le souhaitiez.

\- Oh, ne soit pas si sûr mon ami. Si j'ai bien compris, la dernière phrase, son fils détiendrait ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je me dis que son fils serait alors un...

\- Atlas, finit Severus. Mais nous le saurions, si le fils du Roi d'Écosse était un Atlas.

\- Sauf si le Roi a tenu cela secret. Ce qui est légitime.

\- Alors son fils serait un Atlas. Alors cela change tout, pour vous. C'est même un très bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste, subitement, sourit Tom avec suffisance.

\- Eh bien, honnêtement oui. Mais enthousiaste pour vous, car vous avez tout à gagner dans cet arrangement.

\- Cela est vrai. Je comprends bien alors que tu m'encourages à accepter ?, dit Tom toujours avec un fin sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Crois-tu que j'allais laissé passer ma chance d'être uni à un homme qui pourrait me donner un descendance ? Évidement que non. Alors, c'est avec réjouissance que je vais accepter cette alliance.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?, demanda Severus.

\- Je vais me rendre au Royaume, car le Roi souhaite m'unir à son fils le jour même de ses dix-huit printemps. Et c'est dans exactement cinq jours.

\- Oh ! Cela est bien rapide, mais si vous partez aujourd'hui, en fin d'après-midi, vous arriverez presque en une journée aux portes de la frontière.

\- Oui, c'est une idée, fit Tom pensif. Je serais, au plus tard, arrivée demain au palais du Roi en début de soirée. Cela est faisable. Ce courrier me met de bonne humeur. Tu ne trouves pas ?, finit l'empereur en regardant son sujet avec un grand sourire.

\- Si. Et cela est bon à savoir, acquiesça Severus, lui rendant le même sourire.

\- Tu m'accompagneras, sauf si tu as des obligations importantes ?

\- Non, je n'ai aucune obligation. Ce serait un honneur de vous accompagner. Mais avant, ne devez-vous pas en informer vos subordonnés. Il doivent être mis au courant que vous comptez, vous rendre au Royaume d'Écosse pour signer une alliance, mais aussi pour vous unir. Il va falloir aussi faire une annonce au peuple.

\- Oui. Tu dis vrai. Je vais te laisser convoquer mes subordonnés. Précise leur bien que je les veux tous présents à la salle de réunion en milieu d'après-midi. Ensuite tu iras à la Parution **(5)** pour qu'il puisse rendre public que dans, exactement, quatre jours à compter de demain, je vais m'unir au fils du Roi. Après cela, je te laisse le soin de te préparer à notre départ, car nous partirons dès le coucher du soleil afin d'avoir un peu d'avance.

\- Cela sera fait, dit Severus en faisant un signe d'approbation de la tête, avant de se détourner pour s'en aller, laissant l'empereur, plongé dans ses pensées.

Lorsque Severus sortit de son bureau, il se laissa aller sur son siège, laissant de côté ce qu'il était en train de faire avant la venue de ce dernier.

Mais bien vite il se reprit. Fouillant son bureau, il en ressortit un parchemin pour y écrire dessus sa réponse au Roi, et lui faire savoir que demain au plus tard, il sera présent au palais.

Il se sentit encore bien trop euphorique à l'idée de se rendre au Royaume d'Écosse, pour y signer l'alliance, mais surtout pour y rencontrer celui qui serait son futur époux.

Il savait, de par les "on dit" que le fils du Roi était un jeune homme extrêmement beau et doté d'une gentillesse, comme ses deux parents. Mais n'étant pas une personne qui se souciait des "on dit", il n'en savait pas plus sur le jeune prince. Désormais, il aurait l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, étant donné qu'ils seraient unis.

Cependant, une question s'imposa à lui. Est-ce que le jeune prince était consentant pour cette union précipitée ? Tom savait que les unions arrangées étaient monnaie courante entre deux pays qui voulaient s'allier par diplomatie, comme c'était le cas ici. Cependant il avait toujours trouvé cela un peu dérangeant et désobligeant, car on ne laissait aucun choix aux deux personnes qui devaient s'unir pour la préservation de leur pays. Ce n'était pas une union basée sur un amour. Alors mine de rien, de savoir que ce soit possible que le jeune prince s'unisse à lui juste par diplomatie, était peinant. Pourtant il acceptait, car c'était sa seule chance d'être avec homme, qui plus est un homme Atlas. Et puis peut-être que l'amour viendrait après, qui sait ? Pour certains, ça avait été le cas, comme ses parents. Alors pourquoi pas pour lui. Mais serait-ce le même cas pour son futur époux ?

 **o00oo00o**

Severus était parti à la volière des aigles messagers pour qu'ils délivrent leur message à chaque gouverneur des différentes provinces, de venir au palais, au plus tard, dans le milieu de la journée. Lorsque sa tâche fût terminée, il était allé immédiatement à la Parution et avait fait ce que l'empereur lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il avait déposé la nouvelle au bureau du dirigeant de la Parution, ce dernier avait été très surpris quant à savoir que son empereur envisageait de s'allier au pays voisin, mais encore plus, de s'unir avec le fils du Roi. Avec frénésie, il avait noté ce que Severus lui avait dicté et avait ensuite assuré à ce dernier que dès demain, dans la matinée, la nouvelle serait dévoilée à tout l'Empire.

Après cela, Severus partit en direction de chez lui pour préparer quelques affaires pour la route.

Tranquillement, il marcha dans les rues de la capitale, jusqu'à arriver devant chez lui. C'était une petite maison à colombages. Elle était sur deux étages, où une partie de la maison présentait une ossature de bois constituée de pans de bois, puis d'un hourdage, qui était le mur fait de briques crues d'une couleur rougeâtre qui virait un peu sur le marron. La plupart des maisons de la capitale étaient similaires à celle de Severus. Près de la porte d'entrée, une grande plaque faite d'argent massif y était accrochée et où y était noté, d'une belle écriture, le nom du propriétaire de la maison ainsi que sa fonction au sein de l'empire, qui était guérisseur.

Ouvrant sa porte, il entra dans son havre de paix, avant d'enlever sa longue cape noir et de l'accrocher à un accrochage disposé près de l'entrée.

Severus vivait seul dans cette petite maison. Son père était mort lors de la bataille même dans laquelle le père de Tom était tombé. Tandis que sa mère était morte un peu plus tard d'une maladie rare, qui aujourd'hui n'avait toujours pas de traitement pour la contrer. Ce fût d'ailleurs à ce moment-là, qu'il était devenu un guérisseur.

Sauver la vie des personnes, c'était ce qu'il le passionnait. Avec l'aide d'amis sorciers, il mettait au point des potions, des crèmes ou des lotions contre certaines maladies, ou tout simplement contre des blessures mortelles ou des empoisonnements.

Dans ses appartements, il prit bien soin de prendre des affaires nécessaires pour seulement trois-quatre jours maximum. Il était assez content que l'empereur lui ait demandé de l'accompagner au Royaume d'Écosse. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. Il profiterait du peu de temps qu'il aurait pour visiter la ville.

 **O00oo00o**

La salle de réunion de Tom était bien remplie en ce milieu d'après-midi. Tous les subordonnés de Tom, allant de conseillers à gouverneurs de province avaient répondu présent. Ils étaient tous assis devant lui qui était sur son grand siège de couleur argent et vert, où y était sculpté deux serpents sur chacun des accoudoirs du siège. L'empereur attendait que ses hommes se taisent et daignent enfin lui prêter attention. À sa gauche se trouvait Severus, alors qu'à sa droite se trouvait le commandant de son armée, Fenrir Gryback. Sans aucun doute, le plus féroce et le plus puissant des chefs d'armée.

C'était un grand homme robuste, fait tout en muscle, avec des cheveux, malgré ses trente printemps, grisonnant, coiffés en arrière dégageant un visage carré et viril, pourvu d'une barbe fine et des yeux bleus perçant et calculateur. Cet homme était aussi l'un des hommes en qui Tom avait le plus confiance. Il lui confierait même sa vie. Fenrir avait toujours fait preuve de courage et de volonté auprès de lui, qu'il le considérait, au même titre que Severus, comme un proche ami.

Armé de sa tenue de commandant, il regardait d'un œil moqueur, mais un brin froid les subordonnés de son empereur, avant de s'exprimer d'une voix forte et ferme auprès des tous ces hommes qui ne présentaient aucune retenue devant leur empereur.

\- Silence ! Fit-il, amenant brusquement un silence religieux dans la salle.

Tous les yeux se posèrent alors sur Tom qui avait un coude posé sur son accoudoir gauche et le menton dans sa main, le regard rivé sur tous ses hommes, avec un sourire moqueur, un brin satisfait par le silence ordonné par son commandant.

\- Bien, dit-il en se redressant sur son siège. Je peux enfin avoir toute votre attention. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, la réunion ne durera pas bien longtemps. Juste le temps de vous annoncer ma future alliance avec le Royaume d'Écosse. En échange de mon acceptation, le Roi s'engage à m'offrir son fils en union. Que j'ai bien sûr accepté, finit-il d'un ton doucereux devant la cinquantaine de visages d'hommes qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

C'était bref et concis.

Abruptement, des vagues de murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, sous les yeux toujours aussi moqueurs et satisfaits de Tom qui s'y attendait. La nouvelle avait jeté en émoi ses subordonnés, et elle allait en jeter de nouveau demain, lorsque tout son peuple serait mis au courant que très prochainement l'Empire aurait un nouveau dirigeant en plus de l'empereur. Cette nouvelle allait d'autant plus dépasser les frontières allant jusqu'aux oreilles même de ses ennemis, mais ça aussi il s'y attendait.

Cependant, il avait omis qu'une personne ne serait sûrement pas enthousiaste à cette union soudaine. Et c'était sa nourrice, Elena Dowinf. Elle s'était occupée de lui à la mort de sa mère, morte en couches, dû à une trop grande perte de sang. Elle était pour lui plus qu'une simple nourrice, elle était comme une mère.

Cette dernière n'était pas au palais, mais en déplacement au Royaume d'Ikra petit pays de l'Orient, gouverné par un Roi doté d'une sagesse et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, avec lequel il s'était allié il y avait de cela quelques années déjà. Elena était parti là-bas pour trouver de nouvelles jeunes filles qui travailleraient pour elle en tant que ménagères ou nourrices. Elena était celle qui s'occupait de trouver les nourrices et les ménagères pour les familles de haut rang. Des jeunes filles, venues d'ailleurs, demandaient de leur plein gré à travailler pour Elena. Elles étaient quand même bien accueillis et bien traités. Du moins, quand elles n'enfreignaient pas les règles imposées par la femme.

Tom ne savait pas comment Elena allait prendre la nouvelle. Son avis comptait quand même beaucoup pour lui, mais là il ne pouvait pas la prévenir, car elle recevrait le message, même par aigle messager, dans les six jours qui arriveraient, et à ce moment-là, il serait déjà uni. Alors il allait attendre que celle-ci rentre au palais, pour le lui annoncer. Il appréhendait quand même sa réaction, sachant qu'elle lui avait fait part à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait un droit d'avis sur le jour où il déciderait de s'unir. Mais le pire, c'était que, même si elle savait que Tom aimait les deux genres, mais ayant un faible pour la gent masculine, elle avait toujours fait savoir, qu'elle souhaitait que ce dernier s'unisse à une femme respectable de haut rang qu'à un jeune homme, même si ce dernier était un atlas.

Il sentait que son futur époux n'allait pas bien être accueilli par Elena, mais il allait quand même faire en sorte que celle-ci ne soit pas trop dure avec lui et l'accepte, un tant soit peu, qu'il soit uni à lui.

Les murmures de ses subordonnés le firent sortir de ses pensées jusqu'à ce que l'un des gouverneurs ne prenne soudainement la parole. Il s'agissait du noble Theodore Nott, gouverneur de la province d'Angowra, qui se situait dans le Sud-Ouest du pays.

\- Mon seigneur, êtes-vous certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Avec tout mon respect, permettez-moi de vous dire que cette union est si soudaine. Ne pensez-vous pas que peut-être, cette demande cache quelque chose ?

\- Penserais-tu que le Roi essayerait, de par cette demande, de me devancer par n'importe quel moyen, en m'offrant son fils en union ? Cela serait étrange, dit Tom, en fronçant de sourcils.

\- Je sais que nos pays sont dans une entente qui dure depuis des siècles, mais pourquoi cette soudaine envie de s'allier à vous ?, continua Nott.

\- Par diplomatie, dit simplement Tom. Et je ne pense pas que le Roi essaye de se jouer de moi. Mais j'en serais plus lorsque je serais à son palais demain, en début de soirée, si tout ce passe bien.

\- Comptez-vous partir dans la soiré, mon seigneur ? demanda l'un des conseillers, surpris.

\- Oui. Le Roi souhaite que je m'unisse à son fils dans exactement quatre jours à compter de demain. Je me dois d'être là-bas un peu plus tôt, évidement.

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre descendance ?, demanda un autre.

\- Oh, elle sera assuré. Mon futur époux est un Atlas, sourit Tom, avec suffisance.

Certains, se demandaient si l'empereur allait vraiment s'unir et d'autres enviaient ce dernier de pouvoir s'unir à un homme Atlas. D'ailleurs, cette information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ils se demandaient tous, comment diable, n'avaient-ils pas été au courant que le fils du Roi était un Atlas.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard dans la nuit, aux portes de la capital.**_

Tom était sur son cheval face aux deux gigantesques portes ouvertes de la capitale. À ses côtés Severus et Fenrir, qui à la demande de Tom, étaient venus avec dix de ses meilleurs hommes qui se tenaient juste derrière eux, attendant que leur empereur sorte en premier de la ville pour pouvoir suivre le mouvement.

Deux des dix hommes étaient à bord d'une calèche qui transportait les affaires de leur empereur qui avait refusé aussi de monter dedans, voulant mener lui-même la route jusqu'au royaume.

Lorsque Tom fit un geste auprès de son cheval, il commença à partir en premier, vite suivit de Severus, de Fenrir et de ses hommes.

Dans la nuit noire, Tom quitta sa capitale, partant pour le Royaume d'Écosse, là où il allait, dans peu de temps, s'unir au prince.

Alors que lui et ses hommes n'étaient plus visibles, un homme qui était resté caché près des portes, regardait d'un œil mauvais, l'empereur partir pour le pays voisin. La nouvelle annoncée par son empereur, l'avait autant sidéré que dérangé. Mais il savait que certaines personnes, dont une en particulière, seraient ravies de savoir que l'empereur avait décidé de s'unir, d'autant plus avec un homme ayant la capacité d'enfanter. Un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, l'homme s'en alla silencieusement, dans les rues sombres de la capitale.

 **o00oo00o**

 **(1) : L'Empire Moghol, ancien Empire qui gouvernait toutes les terres de l'époque, à cet époque-là.**

 **(2) : pernicieux = quelqu'un de mauvais, dangereux ou méchant.**

 **(3) : Bon vous connaissez tous cette célèbre forêt où a vécu Merlin, Brocéliande.**

 **(4) : Les korrigans, se sont des petits créatures ressemblant à des lutins. Ils peuvent être malveillant ou bienveillant.**

 **(5) Ici Parution est l'équivalent de la Presse de l'époque.**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce deuxième long chapitre qui se porte sur notre cher Tom. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Aimé ? Ou pas ? Tout.**

 **J'attends avec impatience votre avis, surtout si vous voulez la suite, qui se portera sur la rencontre entre l'empereur Tom et le Roi James.**

 **À bientôt.**

 **Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3, tant attendu.**

 **Note 1 : Alors voilà le chapitre 3, ENFIN, lol. Bon, je veux que vous sachiez tout d'abord que je vous remercie de tout cœur pour tout vos commentaires si encourageants qui m'ont mis de bonne humeur et boosté pour vous écrire la suite. Franchement merci, continuez comme ça. Surtout, qu'au départ, j'avais longuement hésité à poster cette fiction, de peur que l'idée et de voir un autre genre de couple Tom/Harry, ne plaise pas, mais voir que c'est tout le contraire, ça me soulage grandement.**

 **Note 2 : On m'a demandé combien de chapitres aura cette fiction, alors honnêtement, je ne sais pas, la je viens d'entamer le sixième qui est bien avancé. Mais c'est sûr qu'il y aura plus de 10 chapitres, voir plus de 20, je pense. Parce que l'histoire sera longue. Le chapitre 4 et le 5, qui sont mes préférés avec celui-ci, sont écris et bien long, mais pas corrigé. Mais en plus, au vue de nombreuses reviews, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas poster deux chapitres en une semaine, soit le lundi et le jeudi. Deux chapitres rien que pour vous, en une semaine, c'est cool, non ? Alors continuez de me bombarder de commentaires, je prends tout lol.**

 **Bon, j'arrête là, mon blabla et vous laisse, lire ce beau et long chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**

 **RAR :**

 **\- Guest : Oui, c'est vrai que la rencontre entre Harry et Tom est très attendue. Et tu pourras enfin la découvrir dans le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 _ **-**_ **Une lectrice : Trop contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai beau même me corriger avec des correcteurs, il reste toujours des fautes:(. Mais bon, tant que sa reste lisible, c'est le principal. Oui, je comprends que tu** **aies trouvé bien vite, mais comme tu as pu le voir, c'est parce que c'est sa seule chance d'être avec un homme, en plus atlas. Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

 _ **-**_ **Aki : Merci. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle va te plaira.**

 _ **-**_ **Elendil : Merci beaucoup. Oui, j'ai voulu faire un Tom bien différent de tous ce** **ux qu'on a pu voir ici sur le site, pour changer et donner quelque chose de nouveau. J'espère qu'il te plaira encore. Non, ici Dumbledor, ne sera pas un méchant. Mais tu le verras. Pour la rencontre avec James, alors c'est dans ce chapitre, mais avec Harry, il faudra attendre le chapitre. A bientôt.**

 **\- moichaton : La voilà la suite, désolé j'ai pas pu la poster ce week-end, mais la voilà enfin. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

 _ **o00oo00o**_

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **Au Royaume d'Écosse, le même jour en fin d'après-midi.**_

Après la révélation de son père, Harry n'était plus sorti de ses appartements, même quand son parrain lui avait intimé de venir avec lui dehors, pour parler et se promener , afin de profiter du beau temps.

Sirius avait été peiné lorsqu'il s'était fait renvoyer sans plus de cérémonie par son filleul. Depuis, il n'avait pas retenté sa chance, laissant le jeune prince seul dans ses appartements, à broyer du noir, tout en maudissant son père d'avoir osé l'unir à un homme sans lui demander son avis.

Allongé de tout son saoul sur son grand lit à baldaquin, Harry observait d'un regard morne le plafond de ses appartements où des arabesques de différentes formes et couleurs y étaient dessinées.

Depuis la nuit dernière, il n'avait absolument pas décoléré. Sa nuit avait été affreuse. Il n'avait que peu dormi, et ce matin il s'était réveillé de très mauvaise humeur, renvoyant par la même son parrain froidement, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire. Mais il ne voulait parler à personne.

Dans exactement cinq jours, il serait lié à l'Empereur du pays voisin et quitterait ses terres pour vivre et gouverner à ses côtés. Et cela ne l'enchantait guère. La pensée de s'enfuir était encore bien présente dans son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas causer du tort à son père, même s'il lui en voulait réellement et énormément. S'il osait faire une chose pareil, son père risquerait d'avoir des ennuis, et malgré sa rancœur envers ce dernier, il ne souhaitait pas en arriver jusque là, même si l'envie était présente.

Et puis il appréhendait la rencontre avec son futur époux. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'homme. Il ne le connaissait que de réputation. Les seules choses qu'il avait entendues à propos de lui, étaient ses innombrables victoires. Mais aussi les rumeurs le décrivant comme étant une personne puissante, certes, mais aussi une personne sans sentiment. Et mine de rien, si cela était véridique, il s'interrogeait alors sur la façon dont il pourrait être avec un homme qui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. Ne serait-il rien de plus pour lui qu'un moyen d'obtenir une descendance ? Pour Harry, il en était hors de question qu'il soit vu comme tel par son futur époux. Il espérait réellement que ses rumeurs, n'étaient que foutaises et que l'homme soit une personne bien différente de ce que les gens semblaient croire.

Mais quand bien même l'empereur serait un homme juste et droit, Harry ne se sentait pas capable de se donner à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'était toujours dit, que le jour où il s'unirait à une personne, ce serait par amour. Alors comment était-il censé vivre cela ? Comment allait-être sa vie auprès de cet empereur ?

Tant de questions, sans réponse pour le moment.

Tournant sa tête vers sa grande baie vitrée, il regardait le ciel qui était dégagé de tout nuage pour laisser le soleil briller, haut dans le ciel. Il se rendit compte que c'était le milieu de la journée. Il avait passé toute la matinée et une petite partie de l'après-midi dans ses appartements, et il ne comptait pas en sortir.

Doucement, il se leva de son lit, et s'assit sur le rebord, le regard toujours rivé vers l'extérieur. Les rideaux qui habillaient les grandes fenêtres battaient doucement et lentement à cause du léger vent qui s'était installé en cette belle après-midi.

Concentré dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mais bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'une personne était entrée dans sa chambre, à cause des bruits de talon et du parfum aux senteurs de lilas qui lui parvint aux narines. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier qui était la personne. C'était sa mère.

\- Harry ! Mon chéri, commença doucement sa mère. Comptes-tu rester encore longtemps dans ses appartements ? s'exclama la voix douce de sa mère.

\- Jusqu'à l'union s'il le faut, répondit son fils d'une voix étouffée.

\- Harry, je suis réellement navré pour cela. Moi-même je n'étais pas au courant pour cette union soudaine et j'en veux aussi à ton père.

\- Il aurait au moins pu avoir le cran de venir me le dire avant.

\- Il pensait bien faire, je pense. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé être mise au courant, après tout tu es aussi mon fils, dit la reine.

\- M'unir à quelqu'un, non par amour, mais par obligation, ne me plaît guère, expliqua le jeune prince en se relevant pour faire face à sa mère, les yeux brillants.

\- Je sais mon fils. Je sais, souffla Lily.

\- Cela peut paraître mesquin de ma part, mais j'aimerais que l'empereur refuse cette union comme gain d'échange.

\- Alors je pense être aussi mesquine que toi mon fils, parce que je l'ai tout autant espéré que toi, dit sa mère dans un sourire triste.

\- Cela me rassure de ne pas être le seul, sourit doucement le fils.

\- Oui. Tu ne veux pas sortir, même un peu ?, retenta la Reine.

\- Je vais aller sur la terrasse pour entraîner ma magie. Cela va peut-être me changer les idées un moment. Vous restez avec moi, mère ?, demanda doucement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, mon fils, accepta-t-elle dans un doux sourire.

 **o00oo00o**

Le Roi James avait reçu la missive envoyée par l'Empereur bien avant la fin d'après-midi. Ce dernier avait accepté la requête proposée par lui. Et il avait rajouté, qu'il serait aux portes du palais, au plus tard, demain en fin de journée.

James ne fut pas surpris de la réponse de l'empereur, il savait que ce dernier allait accepter son message, même-si un petit doute s'était glissé en lui.

Maintenant il n'avait qu'à confirmer à son fils et sa femme que l'union aurait bien lieu dans cinq jours et que l'empereur était en route pour leur royaume.

Ce matin sa femme ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard ou une seule parole, mais il s'y était attendu. De plus, son fils ne s'était d'ailleurs pas présenté au déjeuner. D'après l'un de ses gardes, le prince n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Il avait même eu confirmation par Sirius, qui était allé le voir, lui disant qu'il avait tenté une approche vers Harry. Cependant ce dernier l'avait rejeté, ne voulant parler à personne. James en fût peiné, encore plus lorsque son ami lui avait encore fait savoir que son action n'était vraiment pas l'une des meilleures. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, les dés étaient jetés et l'empereur avait accepté. Son fils allait s'unir pour la vie à ce dernier dans moins de cinq jours, et malgré tout, il sentit son cœur se resserrer douloureusement face à cette constatation.

De savoir que son fils serait uni dans peu de temps et qu'il quitterait le royaume pour aller vivre ailleurs loin de lui, le rendait malade. Néanmoins, il se consolait en se disant que c'était pour le bien du pays et qu'il aurait quand même l'occasion de revoir son fils. L'empereur n'allait tout de même pas les empêcher de le voir, sa femme et lui.

Un soupir douloureux sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il avait toujours la missive de l'empereur posée devant lui. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva de son bureau et se dit qu'il devait aller voir son fils. Il devait essayer de lui parler, au moins pour le prévenir que tout était arrangé comme il se devait. Il savait que cela allait être encore plus mal pris par ce dernier, mais il se devait de savoir, au moins pour se préparer que dans peu de temps, il allait rencontrer son futur époux et s'unirait avec ce dernier.

 **o00oo00o**

Sirius était assis dans l'une des tavernes de la ville, qui selon lui était la meilleure, car elle offrait le meilleur vin épicé de toute la ville.

Assis à une table seule, il savourait son nectar, avant que son regard ne rencontre celui de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la taverne. Reposant sa chope sur sa table, il regarda d'un œil ennuyé la personne en question venir vers lui. Franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à cet homme. Remus Lupin vint s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui, sans même y avoir été invité.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à t'asseoir, dit de mauvaise grâce Sirius en reprenant une gorgée de son vin.

\- Quel accueil, dit Remus, pas vraiment surpris.

\- Tu savais très bien que tu n'allais pas être accueilli les bras ouverts, alors ne fait pas ton étonné, grogna le brun.

\- Exact, souffla l'homme en face de lui.

\- Et pourtant tu es là. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je m'embête encore à essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu as tant d'animosité à mon égard, alors que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir fait quelque chose, que ce soit en mal ou même en bien, s'exclama Remus.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à être, ne serait-ce qu'un peu courtois envers toi. Alors tu m'excuseras, s'expliqua Sirius en finissant sa chope.

\- Je vois, soupira Remus. Alors je n'essayerais plus de venir t'agacer. Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à venir vers toi, finit Remus en se levant en s'en allant de la taverne sous les yeux vitreux de Sirius.

À vrai dire, lui-même ne se comprenait pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, il ne supportait pas la présence de l'autre homme près de lui. Et cela depuis leur rencontre.

C'était James qui les avait présenté l'un à l'autre, il y avait de cela plus de cinq ans. Remus venait d'arriver dans la grande ville et s'était présenté au Roi pour être son conseiller et sorcier personnel. James avait tout de suite acceptée et par la suite il s'était entendu à merveille avec cet homme venu d'un des villages du sud de son royaume. Ce fût lors d'une réception donnée par le Roi, que Sirius avait fait la rencontre officielle de Remus et il s'était senti rapidement moyennement à l'aise auprès de l'homme. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas méchant ou autre, juste qu'il ne sentait pas à l'aise près de lui. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa rencontre et ce sentiment était resté au fil des jours, puis des mois et des années. Et pourtant, ce ne fut pas faute d'essayer d'être aimable avec l'autre homme, mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Quand il essayait, il se sentait faux, alors il n'avait, tout simplement, plus retenté, se comportant juste comme il le fallait avec lui, et encore...

Mine de rien au fond de lui, il se détestait de se montrer si peu aimable avec Remus, alors qu'il avait raison. Ce dernier ne lui avait rien entrepris de bien méchant ou autre. Rien du tout en fait. Il avait juste essayé de se montrer amical envers lui.

Honnêtement, il ne le détestait pas, mais à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler de la même façon qu'on parle à une personne que l'on déteste.

Soufflant d'une fatigue soudaine, il se leva et sortit lui aussi de la taverne avec un dernier salut au propriétaire.

En sortant de la taverne, ses yeux tombèrent vers deux hommes plus loin qui parlaient avec animation et sourire. C'était Remus et un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il vit Remus sourire à l'homme en face de lui, qui avait une main posée sur le bras du premier, Sirius se surprit à grogner, tout en leur jetant un regard mauvais, mais surtout envers de l'homme inconnu, avant de se détourner et de s'en aller vers sa maison.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte, mais quand il avait vu Remus sourire d'un air joyeux à cet homme, il avait détesté cela au plus au point. Il avait même ressenti l'envie d'aller vers eux et de les couper dans leur discussion qui avait l'air bien trop joyeuse à son goût.

Non, sérieusement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette envie. Vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Ou même, avec Remus ?

 **o00oo00o**

James était devant les grandes portes des appartements de son fils depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il n'osait pas frapper. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir. Il n'allait pas rester devant les appartements éternellement. Alors prenant une profonde respiration, il leva son poing gauche et frappa trois coups. Mais comme il s'y attendait il n'eut aucune réponse, pourtant il refit sa manœuvre et toujours pareil, aucune réponse. Il se donna donc la permission d'ouvrir la lourde porte.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur des habitations de son fils, son regard migra vers le lit, mais celui-ci était vide de toute présence. Soudainement de petits bruits de fond et des voix se firent entendre sur la terrasse. Alors doucement, il s'avança, pour tomber sur son fils en tailleur au plein centre de sa terrasse, s'entraînant à faire léviter différents objets autour de lui. Son regard repéra aussi sa femme assise dans un des grands poufs, un peu plus loin.

Le regard de sa femme s'ancra d'ailleurs dans le sien, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard pour le reposer sur son fils qui était bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour avoir senti la présence de son père.

Il avait toujours trouvé que son fils s'en sortait très bien en tant que sorcier. Lorsque son fils était venu lui apprendre qu'il était devenu sorcier le jour même de ses quatorze printemps, il en fut extrêmement content. Son fils était un sorcier, et c'était une grande fierté pour lui. Il avait tout de suite demandé à Remus de lui enseigner, à bon escient, la magie et celui-ci avait accepté avec joie.

Aujourd'hui, même-si son fils était un sorcier de Premier ordre, il était quand même très doué. Vraiment, il était heureux que son fils soit un sorcier. La magie ne pouvait que choisir un être aussi pur que son fils, parmi tant d'autres.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le bruit d'un objet cassé se fit entendre. Regardant son fils, il vit celui-ci debout face à lui, le regarder avec un regard quelque peu froid, où brillait encore de la colère.

Il déglutit péniblement, car il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré des deux personnes chères à son cœur, et que celles-ci lui en voulaient pour la même raison.

\- Père ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi êtes-vous là?. J'avais pourtant été clair quant à ne pas vouloir vous parler ou encore vous voir.

\- Je le sais mon fils, mais je suis venu pour une raison précise, répondit douloureusement, James.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder fixement son père.

\- Je suis venu t'apprendre, _vous_ apprendre, commença-t-il à l'intention de sa famille. Que j'ai reçu une réponse de l'Empereur. Il accepte notre arrangement et il sera demain, au plus tard, en début de soirée au royaume. Harry, je sais que tu m'en veux énormément pour cette union soudaine, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers son fils. Mais, je veux que tu saches, que ça a été sûrement la plus dure des décisions à prendre de ma vie. Mais c'était la seule qui assurait une bonne alliance avec l'empereur. Et je te demande de consentir à mon choix. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour notre peuple. Pour l'avenir du notre royaume d'Écosse. Pour ces raisons, je te demande de sacrifier ton bonheur. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'imposer cela. Vraiment. J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner, finit le père d'un ton triste et douloureux.

Il regarda son épouse qui était resté en retrait, écoutant les paroles de son époux avec un poids énormément douloureux sur son cœur. Des fines larmes coulaient sur son visage, alors qu'elle regardait son fils qui s'était figé, les yeux brillants de larmes contenus, avant qu'il ne se détourne de lui et se dirige vers elle. Comprenant, elle ouvrit ses bras et laissa son fils s'y blottir, alors qu'elle sentit le corps de son fils avoir des petits soubresauts face à un pleur soudain.

Tenant fermement son fils contre elle, elle ancra son regard dans celui de James qui se sentit encore bien plus mal, même odieux, par ce qu'il était en train réaliser. Yeux dans les yeux, les deux adultes se laissèrent transmettre tout leur ressentit, jusqu'à ce que James ne se détourne et s'en aille, laissant sa femme et son fils, se faire, désormais, une raison.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, aux portes de la frontière.**_

Après une longue route et s'être arrêtés seulement que deux fois pour se ressourcer, Tom et ses hommes étaient arrivés sans heurt aux portes des frontières entre son Empire et le Royaume d'Écosse. Il y rencontra la base de son Empire et celle du Royaume qui surveillaient les allées et venus des personnes qui voyageaient entre les deux pays.

Il se dirigea vers la base du royaume où deux gardes étaient postés au pied de la base qui était en hauteur. Il s'annonça auprès d'eux et lorsque ceux-ci reconnurent l'empereur, par respect ils penchèrent légèrement la tête, avant de prendre confirmation que lui et ses hommes devaient passer leurs portes. Ils allèrent ouvrirent la lourde porte, après avoir abaissé la barrière protectrice avec l'aide des gardes de la base de l'Empire.

Après cela, tranquillement Tom et ses hommes continuèrent leur route. Ils galopèrent en direction de la grande ville du royaume.

Durant leur voyage, ils passèrent dans différents villages où les villageois murmurèrent à leurs passages, surpris de voir l'empereur dans leur pays.

Comme prévu, ce fut en fin de journée que Tom et ses hommes arrivèrent aux portes de la ville principale. La nuit était déjà bien tombé. Devant les portes de la ville, ils se firent héler par deux gardes de la garde royale qui surveillaient l'entrée. Mais lorsque Tom se présenta, les deux gardes n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et l'intimèrent de les suivre jusqu'au palais-royal.

Tom regarda d'un œil intéressé comment était structurée la ville principale, et elle était pleine de vie, même en ce début de soirée, comme dans sa capitale. Il y avait énormément de populations, qui les regardaient, d'ailleurs, d'un œil abasourdi, surtout lorsqu'ils virent et reconnurent les armoiries de l'Empire d'Angleterre, flotter sur la calèche conduit par deux gardes.

Certains reconnurent l'empereur, et ils se demandèrent bien ce que celui-ci faisait ici. Mais cela, ils le sauraient tous dans très peu de temps. Le Roi James n'avait pas encore fait passer l'annonce à son peuple comme quoi leur prince serait uni à l'empereur. Ils le sauront tous demain dans la matinée lorsque la Parution du pays ferait passer le message. D'ailleurs, même ses subordonnés le sauraient en même temps que le peuple.

Hier, James n'avait pas eu le courage de faire venir ses conseillers et autres au palais pour leur annoncer l'union. Il avait eu assez de soucis avec sa femme, son meilleur ami et son fils. C'était bien assez comme cela.

Ce ne fut que bien des minutes plus tard, que le groupe arriva devant les portes grandes ouvertes du palais où deux autres gardes y étaient postés devant. L'un des gardes accompagnateurs, fit passer le message à l'un d'entre eux, lui demandant de faire venir le Roi aux portes de son palais.

Tom était descendu de son cheval et laissa son regard bleu vagabonder sur le gigantesque palais qui se dressait devant ses yeux.

Il était très beau, il devait bien l'avouer, mais il ne ressemblait en rien au sien. Celui du Roi devait être bien plus lumineux que le sien, à la lumière du jour. Du peu qu'il put voir, il le trouvait splendide, coloré dans des tons chauds. L'entrée du palais était ornée d'une grande porte en bois massive où une tête de lion en or brillait de mille feus, sculptée au plein centre.

Severus et Fenrir étaient eux aussi descendus de leur fidèle destrier, regardant eux aussi avec un regard assez émerveillé le palais.

Soudain, les portes du palais s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un grand homme couronné. Ils surent par cela, qu'il s'agissait du Roi, accompagné par deux autres hommes, l'un brun, l'autre châtain.

Sûrement des conseillers, pensa Tom

Tom sentit que le châtain, d'ailleurs, était comme lui, un sorcier, car il ressentait son énergie magique se dégager de lui.

Tom ne fit aucun pas en avant, attendant que le Roi s'approche un peu plus.

 **o00oo00o**

James était en train de tourner en rond dans son bureau, devant les yeux de ses deux amis, Sirius et Remus qui étaient venus s'enquérir auprès de lui, lorsqu'un garde s'était présenté à lui et le prévenant de l'arrivée de l'empereur, aux portes du palais. Le stress le prit abruptement, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il devait se montrer sûr de lui et enchanté de le voir en ses lieux.

Accompagné de ses deux amis, il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les portes de son palais.

Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il remarqua tout de suite l'empereur debout face à l'entrée, grand et impressionnant, comme il s'y attendait.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il ressentait une nouvelle vague de stress le submerger.

\- Votre majesté, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein de mon royaume et de mon palais, s'exclama James, en inclinant légèrement la tête, en guise de bienvenue.

\- Votre altesse, c'est un réel plaisir. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir, fit de même, Tom.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Laissez-moi vous présenter, dit-il en désignant ses deux amis. Voici Sirius Black, Chef de ma garde royale.

\- Black ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose ?, fit Tom.

\- Ma famille a migré sur vos terres, intervint Sirius, sans même avoir prit la peine de saluer l'empereur.

\- Oh ! Oui bien sûr. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un autre fils. Bien., dit Tom, sans relever la familiarité de l'homme.

\- Et ici vous avez Remus Lupin, mon conseiller et sorcier personnel, reprit le Roi.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous étiez aussi un sorcier.

\- Votre Majesté, salua poliment Remus.

\- Je suis moi-même venu accompagner de deux personnes importantes. Voici Fenrir Greyback, le commandant de mon armée et Severus Rogue, mon conseiller et guérisseur.

\- Je suis ravi de vous avoir parmi nous, dit James. Il serait préférable d'entrer à l'intérieur. Les nuits sont froides au royaume.

\- Nous vous suivons. Où mes hommes peuvent-ils aller, en attendant ? Demanda Tom en montrant ses hommes restés à l'arrière.

\- Oh, mes gardes vont se charger de bien les accueillir.

\- Bien, alors nous vous suivons.

Tranquillement le groupe entra dans le palais, silencieusement. Seuls leurs pas trahirent leur présence au sein de l'habitat du Roi.

Alors que le Roi dirigeait ses invités vers un corridor qui menait à son bureau, il vit sa femme, majestueuse, sur les marches du grand escalier au centre de l'atrium, les descendre d'un bon pas, avant d'avancer vers eux et de s'arrêter à une bonne distance.

\- Votre Majesté. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. J'espère que votre court séjour ici, sera à votre goût, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

\- Votre Altesse. C'est moi qui vous remercie de votre accueil, répondit respectueusement Tom.

L'empereur trouva la Reine dotée d'une immense beauté. Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyants cascadaient le long de son dos, encadrant un visage fin et délicat pourvu d'un magnifique regard vert. Il se dit que le Roi n'était pas non plus laid, alors le fils devait être aussi beau que ses deux parents. Il avait hâte de le rencontrer. Mais pour cela, il se devait d'attendre.

Après des dernières salutations de bienvenue, la Reine laissa son époux amener l'empereur à son bureau.

Celle-ci avait bien détaillé l'homme, et elle le trouvait très charmant et charismatique. Il était grand et imposant, et sa prestance était éblouissante. Cet homme avait vraiment l'âme d'un leader, pour elle. Elle en avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais après, la question était de savoir s'il avait aussi l'âme d'un bon époux. Cela elle ne savait pas, mais elle espérait que ce serait le cas. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son fils à un homme qui le ferait souffrir ou pire encore.

Mais de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, l'empereur n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais et de malveillant. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façade ?

 **o00oo00o**

Les six hommes arrivèrent bien vite devant les portes du bureau du Roi, qui d'une main, les ouvrit laissant passer l'empereur et ses hommes en premier, avant de suivre le mouvement en compagnie de ses deux amis.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le Roi se dirigea vers son siège, alors que Sirius et Remus se placèrent près de lui, de chaque côté. James intima à Tom de faire de même face à lui.

Les deux hommes se firent alors face, tout comme leurs sujets. Le Roi, essaya de trouver par où commencer la conversation, mais il n'eut pas à le faire car l'empereur s'en chargea, à sa place.

\- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir parler plus en profondeur de notre accord. Mais sachez que j'accepte cette alliance et...l'union. Mais vous, que désirez-vous réellement ?

\- Je suis...soulagé que vous acceptiez mon offre. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me prêter main-forte en cas d'attaque de l'ennemi, mais aussi une protection assurée pour mon royaume.

\- Hum... je peux faire cela. Mais parlez-moi plutôt de cette union.

\- Cela est relativement simple. En assurance de notre accord, je vous offre la main de mon fils.

\- Est-il bien ce que je crois qu'il est ?

\- Oui. Mon fils est un Atlas, souffla le Roi.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir caché tout ce temps ?, demanda Tom.

\- Pour le protéger. Vous savez tout comme moi, que les Atlas sont très convoités, surtout si ceux-là sont issus de la noblesse ou même de la royauté. Je ne voulais pas que mon fils unique soit pris pour cible par des personnes malveillantes.

\- Et aujourd'hui vous voulez le lier à moi .

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, je sais qu'à vos côtés mon fils sera en sécurité. Et puis, c'est un très bon compromis, pour une alliance solide entre nos deux pays. Je souhaite vraiment avoir une protection assurée de votre part, par cette union .

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que ce n'est pas un moyen de me tromper ?

\- Ma parole et mon fils. Croyez-le ou non, mais unir mon fils dans ce contexte-là, ne m'enchante guère et pourtant, je le fais. Pour mon pays.

\- Je peux ressentir toute la sincérité dans vos paroles, mais aussi dans vos yeux. Alors je vais vous croire sur parole. Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Il s'appelle Harry. Vous souhaitez le rencontrer avant l'union .

\- Bien que l'envie soit fortement là, je vais attendre le jour de notre union. Chez nous, il est coutume de ne pas voir notre futur époux ou épouse une semaine avant l'union. Je vais respecter cela. Mais j'ai réellement hâte de faire la connaissance de votre fils.

\- Oh ! Fit surpris le Roi. Eh bien nous agirons selon vos coutumes. Mais je dois vous apprendre que mon fils n'était...comment dire...pas consentant à cette union.

\- Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté. Je me doutais de ce fait-là.

\- Il était préférable que vous le sachiez.

\- Merci. Bien, il se fait tard et la fatigue me prend. Je pense qu'une excellente nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de refus. Nous pourrons reparler des points importants de l'alliance et l'établir définitivement demain.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr. Je vais vous accompagner personnellement à vos appartements, pendant que mes hommes font pareils avec les vôtres.

\- Très bien, concéda Tom.

Les deux hommes, suivis de leurs hommes, quittèrent la pièce dans un même pas assuré.

James laissa le soin à Sirius et à Remus d'accompagner les deux subordonnés de Tom, après des dernières salutations, vers les appartements qui se trouvaient dans une autre aile pour les invités, avant d'intimer l'empereur de le suivre vers l'aile réservée aux personnes prestigieuses, comme lui.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils longèrent silencieusement le corridor, éclairé seulement de quelques torches.

Bientôt, James s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois qui s'ouvrit sur de magnifiques appartements décorés avec beaucoup de goût, selon Tom. Le Roi lui fit signe d'entrer, découvrant les lieux avec curiosité. Le style était bien différent du sien, mais toujours très beau.

Le grand espace de vie qui se dressait devant lui, était dans les tons rouge et doré. Quelques autres petites couleur apportaient des petites touches de nuance. Les fauteuils étaient faits de cuir d'un rouge assez foncé, placés face à une grande cheminée, où un petit feu de bois brûlait. Un peu plus loin, une grande baie vitrée ouverte, donnait sur une terrasse assez grande, illuminé par le croissant de lune.

Doucement, il visita les lieux, jusqu'à ouvrir une porte qui le mena dans une chambre luxueuse, où un grand lit à baldaquin, aussi grand que le sien trônait au centre de la pièce. Il repéra deux autres portes, qu'il considéra comme étant certainement la salle d'eau et une pièce pour y déposer ses habits.

\- J'espère que ces appartements sont à votre goût ?, demanda James derrière Tom.

\- Très. Je vous en remercie.

\- Je vais alors vous laisser. Avec le long voyage que vous venez de faire, vous devez être épuisé. Je vais faire venir deux de mes gardes pour surveiller votre porte.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je préférerais que ce soient les miens qui montent la garde, s'exclama Tom, en se retournant vers le Roi.

\- Oh ! Eh bien ma foi, oui. Je comprends tout à fait, dit James, surpris. Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- Je vous la souhaite aussi.

Après des dernières salutations, James sortit des appartements accordés à Tom. Avant d'aller rejoindre les siens, il fit passer le message à l'un de ses gardes que l'empereur souhaitait que deux de ses hommes montent la garde devant sa porte. Le garde acquiesça et partit vers le bâtiment réservé aux hommes de les gardes royales où se trouvaient les hommes de l'empereur.

Après cela James, rejoignit ses appartements. En arrivant, il y vit sa femme assise dans l'un de leurs canapés du salon. Doucement, il referma la porte et s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Lily, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

\- C'est officiel, dit-elle simplement.

\- Oui. Demain nous établirons définitivement notre accord.

\- Bien. Je voulais juste avoir la confirmation, bien que je me doutais de cette réponse. Je me chargerais de préparer moi-même les préparatifs, confessa-t-elle en se retirant de la poigne douce de son époux pour se lever.

\- Lily, je...

\- Pas maintenant James. Pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle en partant vers une autre pièce qui était la chambre.

James s'affala sur le canapé dans lequel sa femme était quelques secondes plus tôt, tout en soufflant.

Les jours à venir promettaient, sûrement, d'être assez tumultueux.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain à l'Empire, en fin de matinée.**_

Tout l'Empire avait été mis au courant de la future union de leur empereur, et la nouvelle avait été prise avec effervescence. Tous, attendaient la venue de l'empereur, accompagné de son époux.

Beaucoup étaient euphoriques quant à cette union, et d'autres beaucoup moins. Cela ne serait pas une surprise, il fallait toujours des personnes qui ne pensaient que négativement quant aux agissements de leur empereur. Mais malgré tout, comme le reste de la population, ils attendaient la venue de leur empereur avec hâte, mais surtout celle du fameux prince.

Dans tous les villages, les habitants s'étaient déjà mis à décorer avec gaîté leur village aux couleurs de l'Empire, à savoir le vert et l'argent, plus principalement. Ils voulaient que tout soit parfait lorsque leur empereur reviendrait chez lui, passant par les villages qui étaient sur le chemin qui le mènerait à la capitale. Ils avaient hâte de savoir comment ce dernier trouverait cette décoration de bienvenue. Mais c'était aussi surtout pour souhaiter la bienvenue à leur nouveau souverain.

Alors dès que la nouvelle éclata, les villages dans lequel l'empereur était plus susceptible de passer, avaient décoré leur village. Les habitants des autres villages s'étaient carrément préparés à se déplacer pour accueillir leur souverain directement à la capitale.

Cependant, un homme parmi tant d'autres, était bien trop écœuré quant à cette nouvelle. De savoir que son souverain, qu'il ne considérait presque plus comme tel en secret, allait être lié à un jeune homme, atlas qui plus était, ne le rendait pas euphorique.

Au fil des ans il s'était vu ressentir de l'animosité envers son empereur, car après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour lui, il n'avait jamais rien eu en retour, à peine quelques petits remerciements, et encore ! Lui, il avait toujours attendu plus que cela de la part de l'empereur. Comme une vraie place dans son cercle d'intimé. Être vu comme un homme de la haute noblesse. Oui, Peter Pettigrew ne supportait plus d'être à la bonne de cet homme qu'était son souverain. Il avait tellement fait pour être dans les bonnes grâces de ce dernier en étant d'abord un très bon combattant puis un conseiller. Même en tant que conseiller, sa voix n'avait jamais eu que peu d'importance. Il n'était en fait presque rien. Et cela, il ne voulait pas l'accepter, ou du moins, plus maintenant. Alors, ne supportant plus d'être invisible aux yeux de cet homme, il avait joué double jeu. Il s'était retourné vers des personnes qui étaient prêtes à lui offrir ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Une vraie place dans la haute noblesse. Un vrai nom. Oui, il était l'un de ces traîtres infâmes qui trahissaient leur propre souverain, pour quelques petites noises. Pour des caprices ridicules.

Jusque-là, il avait toujours su masquer sa fine bouche, ne montrant à aucun cas sa traîtrise, car il savait ce que cela engendrerait pour lui. Alors il faisait bien attention, lorsqu'il se devait, par exemple, renter en contact avec des personnes peu recommandables, comme les ennemis de l'empereur, qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, faire tomber l'Empire. Ainsi, avec la nouvelle de l'union de l'empereur, même s'il en était jaloux, il savait que des personnes en seraient très contentes, comme l'empereur d'Espagne par exemple.

Assis dans l'une des tavernes de la capitale, écouter encore les gens autour de lui parler avec enthousiasme de l'union de leur souverain, lui donna envie de vomir. Alors n'en voulant en entendre plus, il s'en alla, non sans avoir claqué la porte en bois du lieu, sous les yeux ahuris de certains.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au Royaume d'Écosse, au même moment.**_

Le Roi avait fait réunir tous les habitants de la capitale sur la plus grande place de la ville. Ceux-ci avaient été surpris par cet appel, mais étaient venus pour savoir ce que leur Roi allait leur annoncer. Toute la ville s'était déplacée, et parmi les habitants, les hommes qui travaillaient pour la Parution, étaient aussi présents, encombrés de leur parchemin pour y noter tout ce que leur Roi allait dire.

Accompagné de l'empereur, le Roi s'était présenté et avait ensuite présenté Tom, aux yeux de son peuple qui était resté silencieux face à eux.

James était resté un moment silencieux sous tous les regards posés sur lui. Puis, d'une voix forte, il s'était proclamé, annonçant la nouvelle d'une alliance avec l'Empire d'Angleterre qui reposerait sur une union entre leur prince et l'empereur de l'Empire.

Un lourd silence avait suivi l'annonce, puis un brouhaha gigantesque s'était installé sur toute la grande place.

Certains avaient été heureux et avaient alors crié de joie et d'autres en étaient restés bien trop surpris, mais heureux pour leur prince d'être enfin uni.

Ils savaient tous très bien que cette union était une union arrangée, sûrement pour le bien de leur pays, avaient-ils tous pensé. Alors pour célébrer cette nouvelle, ils étaient tous partis avec hâte, décorer la ville aux couleurs du Royaume, à savoir le rouge et le doré, plus principalement. Mais pour montrer qu'ils respectaient la future alliance, mais aussi l'union, ils avaient aussi sorti les couleurs de l'Empire.

La nouvelle avait été ensuite passée aux oreilles des habitants des autres villages et comme les habitants de la capitale, ils avaient coloré leurs villages en l'honneur de cette union.

Harry de sa terrasse, avait entendu son peuple le proclamer, heureux de cette union. Il en avait pleuré, non de joie, mais de désespoir. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré en seulement deux jours, mais cela était légitime. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être malheureux quant à sa futur union ?

Dans exactement trois jours, il allait être enchaîné à l'empereur. Trois jours.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aimé ? Ou pas ?**

 **Enfin la rencontre de Tom et James, et même avec Lily. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Note de fin : Alors ce chapitre est sans doute l'un de mes préférés, surtout la partie entre James, son fils et sa femme, j'ai essayé de mettre de l'émotion dans leur échange. Enfin, vous verrez, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que en pensez. Ensuite je vous ai dit que le chapitre porterait sur l'union, est bien, c'est la cas. Et le chapitre est sacrément long, plus d'une quinzaine de pages. J'ai pas voulu le couper.**

 **J'attends vos impressions avec impatience et je vous dis peut-être à jeudi pour, enfin, la première rencontre entre Harry et Tom, et l'union. Et je vous rassure que le prochain sera aussi long que celui-ci, même un petit peu plus.**

 **Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Alors comme promis, voilà le chapitre 4.**

 **Note 1 : Alors comme toujours je suis toujours autant, super, trop contente par les nombreuses reviews encourageantes que j'ai reçu de vous. Continuez comme cela, encore. Vraiment un très, très grand merci cher lecteurs/lectrices. Et comme je vous l'avais promis, voilà le chapitre 4 qui se portera enfin sur l'union tant attendu de nos deux tourtereaux.**

 **Note 2 : Alors vraiment, je vous avais déjà dit que le chapitre était écrit, mais pas corrigé. Lorsque je l'ai corrigé, je me suis permis de rajouter pleins de choses, et à la fin je me suis rendu compte que, alors qu'il faisait de base que 12 pages, il en fait maintenant 16 pages Word. Si, si. 16 pages. C'est le pluuuuus LOOONG chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Alors j'espère que vous allez le savourer.**

 **Note 3 : Je vous rappelle, que désormais, je posterais bel et bien deux fois en une semaine. Le lundi et le jeudi. Voilà, voilà. Bon je m'arrête là, et je vous laisse déguster ce bon et très long chapitre.**

 **RAR :**

 **\- Une lectrice : Ah désolé, de t'avoir frustré. Mais tu l'as enfin ta belle confrontation entre les deux. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle te plaira. Mais que le chapitre entier bien sûr te plaira. Oui, j'ai voulu mettre un peu d'émotion. Et je vois que j'ai réussi, et j'en suis fière. Alors pour les Malfoy tu es bien dans la bonne voie, pour ce qui est de l'empereur je n'ai en réalité pas encore trouvé qui allait jouer le rôle. Je suis encore en pleine réflexion qui d'ailleurs je vais partager avec vous, tu verras cela plus bas. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !**

 **\- Guest : Merci beaucoup. Oui, le suspens et les problèmes arrivent petit à petit. Et Tom se conduira impeccablement avec Harry, du moins... Leur relation évoluera dans le bon sens, mais il y aura quelques soucis entre eux. Alors pas du tout, soit rassuré, je trouve moi aussi que dans beaucoup de fiction, Harry est soumis, inoffensif et tout cela, mais là il ne le sera pas. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !**

 _ **-**_ **Elendil : Oui, c'était le but. Contente que tu l'ai** **es aussi ressenti. Sirius ne déteste pas Remus, mais c'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas encore à mettre un mot sur sa relation avec le sorcier. Voilà la rencontre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, comme tout le chapitre. A bientôt !**

 _ **-**_ **moichaton : Merci. La voilà. A bientôt !**

 _ **-**_ **Eunice-mimii : Bonjour, bonsoir. Je suis ravi** **e que cette fiction te plaise autant. Et crois moi, les chapitres risquent de rester aussi longs. Celui-là d'ailleurs, il est le plus long. Et bien oui, un peu j'avoue. Mais juste inspirée. Comme tu a pu le voir, y a de la magie, des créatures magiques, et crois il y en aura encore, jusqu'au bout. Je me suis seulement inspirée de l'idée, et de certaines citations, mais c'est tout, vraiment. Alors j'espère que tu le verras et que tu continuera à aimer la fiction. A bientôt !**

 **\- Serpentaresque : Merci. Contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. A bientôt !**

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union.**_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **Toujours au Royaume d'Écosse.**_

Dans une petite contrée du nord du pays, très éloignée de la grande ville principale, une grande demeure, surplombait les montagnes, seulement entourée d'arbres et autres végétaux.

Cette demeure, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un petit château, était habitée par l'un des plus grands et respectables hommes qui était aussi très reconnu, aussi bien que dans le Royaume qu'à l'extérieur. Albus Dumbledore était un homme très influant, de par son statut de sorcier, mais aussi de parce qu'il était une personne avec de grandes valeurs. Bienveillance, droiture, respect et une grande gentillesse et une profonde sagesse. Il était surtout, sans aucun doute, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants, connaissant tous les aspects de la magie et même plus encore, faisant de lui un sorcier accompli.

Si Albus vivait reclus, c'était seulement parce qu'il aimait la quiétude de l'endroit qui était calme et serein, préférant largement cela qu'à la vie dans grande ville principale ou dans les villages. Ici, il se sentait plus à son aise entouré seulement de ce que lui offrait la Nature. Oh, bien sûr, il ne vivait pas seul entre ses murs, il cohabitait avec le peu d'apprenti qu'il acceptait au sein de sa demeure pour leur enseigner les rudiments de la magie. Instruire des jeunes sorciers, était un réel plaisir pour lui, car il transmettait son savoir et ses connaissances à des sorciers méritants, tout en espérant que ceux-ci deviennent des sorciers aussi accomplis, qui l'était lui-même.

Les seules moments où il s'autorisait à sortir de sa propriété, ce n'était que lorsque le Roi ou même les habitants du pays dans le besoin venaient quémander son aide. Pour eux, il ne refusait jamais, car aider, était aussi ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Même lorsqu'on lui demandait des choses assez délicates, il trouvait toujours des moyens pour mener à bien son action. Oui, aider et enseigner, c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

Ce fût d'ailleurs, lui qui avait apposé la barrière protectrice autour de tout le royaume, pour éviter les attaques fois par année, il solidifiait la barrière, qui de temps à autre pouvait se retrouver fragiliser. Et rare avaient été les fois où celle-ci, fragile, n'avait pas réussi à repousser quantité d'ennemis qui avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le pays. Heureusement, leurs tentatives avaient été vite arrêtées, après de nombreuses confrontations.

Alors Albus, faisait toujours en sorte de protéger le plus possible sa terres natale, terres de son Roi pour qui il avait un profond respect, surtout depuis qu'il avait célébré l'union entre le Roi et la Reine, il y avait des années de cela. Depuis, il faisait même partie du cercle d'intimité du Roi. Albus trouvait que ce dernier était un bon Roi qui protégeait bien son pays, tout en étant un homme juste et droit. Et puis il avait réussi à fonder une très belle famille.

D'ailleurs, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'en recevant une missive du Roi, ce dernier lui apprit son alliance avec l'Empire d'Angleterre, mais qu'en plus cette alliance reposera sur une union entre son fils unique et l'empereur, dans moins de trois jours. Mais sa surprise fut bien plus grande lorsque à la fin de la missive, le Roi lui demandait s'il pouvait assurer l'union, comme il l'avait fait avec lui, par un serment aussi bien que magique que non magique, étant donné que les deux hommes étaient des sorciers.

Tenant son courrier d'une main, alors que de l'autre il caressa pensivement sa longue barbe blanche, se demandant si le Roi savait ce qu'il faisait en liant son fils unique à l'empereur.

Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler de cet empereur qui était décrit comme étant un vil conquérant. Mais globalement, il ne le connaissait pas plus que cela. Et puis il n'était pas le genre de personnes à se fier aux 'ont dit'. Le principal, c'était qu'il savait au moins, comme tous, quel genre d'empereur était l'homme. Influant et puissant, grâce à ses nombreux pays conquis avec austérité.

Après, peut-être que cette union, mais surtout cette nouvelle alliance, pouvait être une bonne chose. Le royaume serait bien mieux protégé, et puis cela était toujours bon d'être allié à un pays aussi puissant que l'Empire d'Angleterre.

Doucement, il posa sa missive sur son grand bureau, avant d'aller grattouiller la tête de son phénix de feu, du nom de Fumseck, qui émit des petits sons appréciateurs face aux caresses de son maître.

« - Bien, je me présenterais le jour même de l'union au palais, dit-il à l'intention de son phénix qui vola jusqu'à lui pour se poser sur son épaule. Oh ! Tu veux m'accompagner ? Fit Albus en recevant des claquements de bec près de son oreille. Eh bien, ma foi. Nous irons tous les deux. Tu pourras profiter de l'air paisible de la grande ville, sourit-il.

Avant de sortir de son bureau, il prit le soin d'envoyer sa réponse au Roi, lui disant brièvement qu'il serait présent le jour même de l'union et que ce serait un honneur pour lui d'unir son fils à l'empereur.

Après cela, il était parti de son bureau pour aller vaquer à d'autres occupations, toujours accompagné de son phénix qui glatissait avec joie.

 **o00oo00o**

 ** _Deux jours_ _plus tard_ _, au Royaume d'Écosse._ **

Deux jours étaient déjà passés depuis l'arrivée de Tom et de ses hommes au palais du Roi d'Écosse. Tout le royaume était en effervescence pour l'union qui se déroulerait le lendemain, dans le milieu de la journée.

Les jours suivant son arrivée, Tom avait été très occupé avec le Roi à établir l'accord sur cette nouvelle alliance et tout c'était très bien passé, au grand soulagement des deux parties. Aujourd'hui même, ils revoyaient quelques points de moindre importance.

Tom de son côté s'était engagé à agrandir l'armée du Roi avec mille de ses hommes, ou même plus si le Roi le souhaitait. Pour lui, le nombre n'était vraiment pas un problème, il avait tant d'hommes, qu'il pouvait même agrandir les rangs de trois autres pays, s'il le voulait. Ensuite, à la demande de James, il avait accepté de rétablir une nouvelle règle quant aux ouvertures de leurs frontières communes. Ils avaient tous deux conclus pour deux ouvertures chaque mois. Cela était acceptable et très faisable et cela permettrait à leurs citoyens de voyager un peu plus souvent entre les deux pays.

Quant à James, il avait assuré que, bien évidemment, l'union se déroulerait comme elle se devait. Pour Tom, le Roi lui offrait déjà une chose inestimable, alors il n'avait nullement souhaité recevoir davantage de sa part, tout du moins, pour l'instant.

Globalement, le rendu de leur alliance était équitable pour les deux parties. Et Tom avait hâte de s'unir au prince le jour suivant. Il attendait vraiment ce jour avec une impatience non feinte.

Après cette dernière entrevue au sujet de l'alliance, entre les deux dirigeants, Tom était parti s'aérer l'esprit dans les magnifiques jardins du palais.

o00oo00o

Ce matin-là, en sortant du palais, Remus s'était fait apostropher par Severus qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à sortir du palais, pour aller visiter la grande ville.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le conseiller du Roi sortir lui aussi, il l'avait hélé pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui faire visiter la ville. Bien que surpris par la demande, Remus n'avait pas refusé.

Voilà pourquoi en ce début de journée, les deux hommes arpentaient les rues commerçantes de la grande ville, sous les yeux inquisiteurs, mais appréciateurs du guérisseur.

Les deux hommes discutaient en tout amabilité de divers choses, mais surtout sur tout ce qui touchait la magie.

Severus n'était pas un sorcier, mais il avait un profond respect pour la magie et une très grande fascination. Il aimait passer son temps avec des sorciers qui lui expliquaient les différents types de sorts ou même incantations qui existaient, aussi impressionnants les uns que les autres. Mais surtout, ils lui donnaient souvent de très bons conseils, pour confectionner diverses potions, crèmes ou lotions guérissantes. Et avec le temps, Severus était devenu un maître guérisseur confirmé. Même certains sorciers, venaient quérir son aide.

\- Que désirez-vous faire maintenant ?, demanda Remus, sortant Severus de ses pensées, alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'une rue très animée.

\- Oh et bien. Fenrir m'a dit que votre vin épicé était une pure merveille. J'aimerais y goûter, suggéra-t-il.

\- Oh, mais c'est avec joie. Je vais vous faire goûter notre meilleur vin, sourit Remus. Je connais un endroit fort sympathique qui offre le meilleur.

\- Eh bien je vous suis, dit Severus en souriant finement.

\- Nous y allons, lui sourit le sorcier.

Tranquillement, Severus se fit diriger par son comparse à travers la ville jusqu'à la taverne qui offrait le meilleur vin épicé, selon le sorcier, mais aussi selon ce bon vieux Fenrir qui était un adorateur des boissons spiritueuses.

 **o00oo00o**

\- J'en conviens que ce vin épicé est sans doute le meilleur que j'y ai goûté, fit Severus en reposant sa chope à moitié pleine.

\- Je vous l'avais certifié, sourit Remus assis en face de lui. Alors dîtes-moi, commença le sorcier en se mettant plus à son aise. Comment est la vie à l'Empire ? Elle doit être bien différente d'ici, non ? Du peu de ce que vous en avez pu voir.

\- Quelque peu différente, oui. Mais la vie à l'Empire est quand même bien aussi paisible qu'ici, je suppose. C'est un très beau pays, qui a beaucoup à offrir. Je pense que votre prince s'y sentira bien, une fois là-bas.

\- Je l'espère vraiment de tout cœur, alors.

\- Vous êtes proche du prince ?, demanda curieux, Severus.

\- Beaucoup oui. Je lui enseigne la magie. Je le considère au même titre que son parrain, comme un filleul, expliqua doucement Remus. Comment...Comment est-il réellement ?

\- Vous voulez parler de l'empereur je suppose ? Dit Severus, en ancrant son regard dans celui miel de son opposé.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne saurais pas être très objective, si je vous disais que c'est un homme droit, juste, bon et bien d'autres encore. Cela est mon point de vue, car je connais bien l'empereur. Mais comme tout dirigeant, il est très méfiant, et parfois il peut être un homme dur et froid, mais qu'à certaines occasions. En réalité, je pense, qu'il faut de soi-même voir qui il est réellement. Mais personnellement, je trouve que c'est un excellent empereur et un homme bon.

\- Vous avez raison. On ne peut que se faire une idée d'une personne, qu'en apprenant à la connaître.

\- Exactement. Certains vous diront que c'est un homme impitoyable, mais je me dis que parfois être impitoyable cela a du bon, surtout si cela est pour protéger les siens et se protéger soi-même.

\- Vous pensez bien, je trouve, souffla Remus toujours le regard ancré dans celui noir de son opposé.

\- Il faut savoir parfois être réaliste et penser plus largement, lui sourit finement Severus, avant d'apporter sa chope à sa bouche, pour prendre une gorgée de vin.

Remus suivit le mouvement, mais son regard ne s'était pas détourné et mirait toujours l'homme en face, qui était, d'une certaine manière, de très bonne compagnie, mais quand même bien un brin mystérieux. Il avait apprécié passer la journée avec l'homme. Lui faire visiter la ville ne l'avait déranger aucunement, et devant l'air intéressé de l'homme, il lui avait fait arpenter de nombreux endroits, visiter de nombreux commerces, surtout ceux qui y vendaient des éléments pour la confection de potions ou autres. D'ailleurs, Severus en avait même profité, pour en acheter, car à l'Empire il n'y en avait tout simplement pas.

Tranquillement, toujours en discutant aimablement, les deux hommes profitèrent de la présence de l'autre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'un et l'autre ou même sur leur terre d'origine, faisant ainsi passer le temps, avant de retourner au palais et se préparer au lendemain. Jour de l'union entre l'empereur Tom et le jeune prince Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

Voulant profitant du beau temps, Tom, après s'être retiré de son entrevue avec le Roi, était sorti à l'extérieur pour visiter les alentours du palais, qu'il trouvait vraiment magnifique. Il avait eu bien raison lors de son arrivée. Le palais, à la belle lumière du jour, était resplendissant. Les couleurs et les différents environnements, comme les jardins, étaient chaleureux et apportaient une douce sérénité. Alors que son propre palais était bien différent. Il était moins chaleureux, mais tout de même pas au point d'en être sinistre. Juste que les couleurs ou les tons de son propre environnement étaient moins éblouissants que ceux du palais du Roi. Chez lui c'était assez sobre, mais tout en finesse. Il était quand même plutôt fier de son palais et le trouvait bien magnifique. C'était juste que leur palais à l'un et à l'autre était différent. Tout simplement.

Les pas de Tom le faisaient se promener le long d'un des jardins très fleuri du palais. Et l'endroit dans lequel à l'instant, il était, était sans doute son préféré. Les fleurs qui décoraient le grand espace, étaient tout bonnement magnifiques. À son palais, il avait des jardins, mais pas aussi fleuri. Et il trouvait que celles-ci donnaient un charme certain, apportant plus de couleur, de chaleur.

Doucement, il alla toucher des fleurs qui avaient leurs pétales fermés. Mais lorsqu'il toucha l'une d'entre elles, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour présenter une magnifique fleur de couleur bleue pâle. Et en s'ouvrant, elle rejeta une petite pellicule de poudre brillante qui dégagea une odeur délicate et agréable. Il ne savait pas qu'elle genre de fleur cela était, mais elles étaient toutes ravissantes.

\- Ce sont des Orticus Seleph*, intervint une voix douce, à quelques pas de lui.

Surpris, Tom se retourna vers la personne et son regard tomba sur la Reine qui le regardait fixement.

\- Orticus Seleph ? Un nom bien étrange, mais je trouve que cela leur va bien, répondit ce dernier, en allant toucher une autre de couleur rose qui s'ouvrit elle aussi, laissant un autre doux parfum s'élever dans l'air.

\- C'est l'une de mes fleurs préférées. Leur odeur est apaisante et délicieuse, je trouve. Pas vous ?, dit-elle en s'approchant de l'empereur pour se positionner près de lui, avant de toucher d'autres fleurs.

\- Si. C'est aussi... enivrant.

\- Lorsqu'elles fanent, nous récupérons le reste de leur poudre odorante pour les réutiliser de différentes façons.

\- Je trouve cela très astucieux, dit Tom.

Il eut un moment de silence entre les deux adultes, jusqu'à ce que la Reine reprit la parole.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été assez furieuse contre mon époux pour avoir entrepris cette union sans même m'en avoir fait part. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes réellement, mais tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'être un homme bon pour mon fils, s'exprima la Reine, les yeux rivés sur les fleurs.

\- Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qu'il puisse nuire à votre fils. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de faire du mal à celui-ci. Je ne suis pas un monstre, si cela peut vous rassurer, dit Tom en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que vous êtes un monstre, mais nombres rumeurs au cours des années ont couru sur vous, et je reste quand même sceptique à l'idée de laisser mon fils s'unir à un homme qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

\- Je vous comprends tout à fait et je prends bien en compte vos paroles. Vous êtes une mère qui s'inquiète pour son enfant et cela est tout à fait légitime.

\- Oui. Je vous en remercie, souffla-t-elle. Je dois retourner finir les préparatifs. Nous nous verrons demain, dit-elle en ancrant son regard vert dans celui bleu de son opposant.

\- Bien sûr, affirma Tom, quelque peu hypnotisé par le regard vert de la Reine.

Il espéra soudainement que le fils ait hérité de ce beau regard vert.

Après une dernière salutation, Lily s'en alla, laissant ainsi un empereur très pensif. Il avait été vraiment sincère dans ses paroles envers la Reine. Il ne ferait jamais rien de mal à son fils. Ce n'était vraiment pas son but. Pourquoi irait-il faire une chose pareille ? Il allait se conduire tel qu'il était envers le jeune prince, tout en faisant en sorte de gagner la confiance du prince, car il savait que ce dernier n'aurait pas confiance en lui, de prime abord.

Mine de rien, au fond de lui, il appréhendait autant qu'il était impatient, d'être lié avec le prince. Mais il se demandait le genre de relation qu'il aurait réellement avec le jeune prince en premier lieu.

 **o00oo00o**

La nuit était tombée au royaume, et comme depuis le jour de l'annonce de son union, Harry n'était pas sorti de ses appartements, pas même pour souhaiter la bienvenue à l'empereur qu'il savait être entre les murs de son palais.

Au lieu de cela, il avait préféré rester enfermer dans son antre. Durant ses deux jours passés, il avait beaucoup pensé et réfléchis. Il avait pris sur lui-même et avait même essayé de se faire à l'idée que demain, il serait lié à l'empereur.

Mais ce soir, il n'arrivait aucunement à dormir, attendant craintivement le lendemain, jour fatidique. Il appréhendait tellement d'être à demain, qu'il ne pouvait simplement, ne serait-ce que de fermer un œil, tant l'angoisse était présente. Alors ne pouvant dormir, il s'était réfugié sur sa terrasse.

Assis sur l'un des poufs qui décoraient sa grande terrasse, il regarda d'un air triste les fées qui étaient venues le voir et qui, grâce à leurs ailes, éclairaient l'espace d'une douce lumière.

Celles-ci avaient essayé de lui remonter le moral, par des chants, mais elles avaient bien vu que le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas apte à être joyeux. Alors elles se contentaient juste de l'apaiser, un tant soit peu, par leur présence.

Soufflant, il commença à se lever, afin de retourner à l'intérieur. Cependant avant, il fit un dernier salut envers les petites créatures, qui le lui rendirent. Après quoi elles s'en allèrent, telles des petites lucioles, voletant dans la nuit noire.

Allongé dans son grand lit, Harry se posait énormément de question, notamment sur son futur époux. Il se demandait comment était l'homme. Mais surtout il se demandait comment allait être sa nouvelle vie au sein de l'Empire. Quelles seraient ses obligations ? Comment allait-il être perçu par le peuple de l'empereur ? Et son titre, changerait-il ? Passant de prince à empereur lui aussi? Réellement, il souhaitait garder son titre de prince, car cela le différencierait de son époux qui était réellement l'empereur. Lui, il ne voulait pas avoir le même titre que lui. C'était un prince, qui était normalement destiné à devenir Roi. Mais plus maintenant.

Soudainement, une idée effleura son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas imposer ses propres conditions à l'empereur avant l'union ? C'était audacieux venant de lui, cela pouvait même être une forme d'irrespect auprès de l'empereur, mais pourtant cette idée lui plut et il n'allait pas perdre son fidèle courage et son franc-parler. Il avait quand même le droit de soumettre quelques-unes de ses conditions. Après tout, il consentait à cette union, non voulue. L'empereur pouvait bien accepté cela ou peut-être allait-il refuser et changer d'avis. Au fond de lui, il espérait que son audace le tienne éloigner de l'empereur et le fasse douter, un tant soit peu, de cette union. C'était peut-être mesquin de sa part, mais il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Cependant une question primordiale s'imposa dans son esprit, alors que ses beaux yeux verts étaient grands ouverts sur le plafond. Comment allait se passer la première nuit avec son futur époux ? Ce dernier allait vouloir sûrement consommer leur union. Et cette constatation le fit frissonner deffroi.

Se retournant sur le côté, caressant ses bras de ses mains, il se demanda comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail si important. Il allait devoir le laisser le toucher, lui enlever la dernière partielle de pureté qu'il possédait. Sur ce point-là, il ne pourrait, bien évidemment, rien faire, car son époux serait en droit de vouloir consommer leur union. Un refus de sa part serait vraiment malvenu pour l'empereur. Mais il avait peur, que même s'il montrait une infime résistance quant à se donner à lui, il ne l'oblige par la force. Tout, mais pas cela. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter et ce serait tellement...humiliant.

Bien que l'idée d'imposer à l'empereur ses conditions et voir comment ce dernier allait prendre cette impudence venant de lui, cela ne l'effrayait en aucun cas. Mais l'idée même de savoir que désormais, il partagerait sa couche avec son futur époux, lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Fermant les yeux fortement, il tenta de ne penser à rien, ne se mettant pas plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il tenta de trouver le sommeil, car le lendemain serait une journée très longue. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y être. Vraiment pas.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, début d'après-midi.**_

Le palais était en effervescence, nombre de femmes sous les ordres de la Reine courraient dans tout le palais pour finir les derniers préparatifs dans la grande salle de réception où se déroulerait l'union.

Lily, était d'ailleurs dans la salle, occupée à terminer les finitions. Elle vérifiait si le grand autel était bien comme elle l'avait demandé.

Il ne manquait que quelques petites choses et tout serait parfait. La salle était décorée avec beaucoup de soin dans des couleurs chaudes qui égayaient la pièce. Et pour honorer l'empereur, elle avait fait rajouter des teintes de vertes et argent pour rappeler les couleurs du futur époux de son fils. C'était une très belle intention à l'encontre de celui qui serait l'époux de son fils.

Ce matin elle avait été voir son fils pour voir comment il se portait et comme elle s'en était doutée, celui-ci n'avait pas du tout le moral. Malgré son état, Lily avait su trouver les mots pour le réconforter, un tant soit peu, avant l'union qui avançait à grand pas.

Après des paroles réconfortantes échangées avec son fils, elle était partie pour finir les préparatifs, non sans promettre à son fils que ce serait elle et elle seule qui s'occuperait de l'apprêter pour la cérémonie, voulant profiter le plus de temps possible de sa présence avant son départ pour l'Empire.

Alors qu'elle donnait des directives à l'une de ses servantes, un garde se présenta à elle.

\- Votre Majesté, le Roi vous demande aux appartements de votre fils.

\- Aux appartements de mon fils ? Répéta surprise la Reine.

\- Oui, fit le garde toujours la tête baissée.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, je vais aller. Merci, dit-elle.

Sans attendre plus longtemps le garde s'en alla, alors que Lily donna les dernières recommandations à ses servantes, avant de s'en aller dans la salle les sourcils froncés, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

 **o00oo00o**

L'idée qu'Harry avait eu la veille, ne s'était pas envolée de son esprit, au contraire. Aujourd'hui il était plus que prêt à parler pour la première fois avec son futur époux, pour lui suggérer ses conditions.

Il appréhendait la réaction de l'homme face à ses recommandations, mais il trouvait cela, d'une part, légitime de pouvoir s'imposer un tant soit peu auprès de son époux. Au moins pour lui faire savoir ce dont il avait envie. C'était tout à fait normal, non ? Pour Harry, dans tous les cas, ça l'était. Et puis le principal était que, malgré lui, il acceptait l'union.

Mais avant de faire appel à ce dernier pour qu'il vienne l'écouter, il avait demandé à l'un des gardes gardant ses appartements de porter un message au Roi, disant que son fils le quémandait dans ses appartements immédiatement. Son action risquerait de ne pas plaire à son père, mais il était décidé, comme lui l'avait été lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de l'unir.

Le message fut vite passé et quelques minutes plus tard James, bien que surpris par la demande de son fils, s'était levé avec hâte de son bureau, alors qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Sirius et Remus.

Suivi de près par ses deux amis, qui étaient aussi curieux que lui de savoir ce que lui voulait son fils. James les avait laissé le suivre, cela ne le gênait pas, mais il était un brin soucieux.

Harry se retourna vers la porte de ses appartements lorsqu'il l'entendit s'ouvrir sur son père suivit de près par son parrain et Remus.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils, mais laissa les deux autres hommes entrer dans son espace. Lorsque son père avança vers lui, pour ensuite s'arrêter à une distance respectable, il regarda son fils qui présentait un visage bien trop sérieux.

\- Père, commença Harry. Vous m'avez demandé de consentir à votre choix pour le bien de notre royaume, et de sacrifier mon bonheur, ma liberté. Et bien malgré moi, je vais le faire. Mais en ayant beaucoup réfléchis, je veux m'assurer de garder des choses propres à moi avant de m'unir avec l'empereur.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda James les yeux plissés.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour que vous sachiez que je compte imposer certaines conditions mûrement réfléchies auprès de l'empereur, au risque d'altérer quelque peu votre entente.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama le Roi, ahuri. Tu n'as pas à imposer tes règles auprès de l'empereur. Cela serait malvenu de ta part.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que parce que ce dernier sera mon époux, je devrais me taire. Je veux...dirons-nous...assurer mes arrières. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, fit Harry posé sur ses positions, sous les yeux bien trop ahuris de son père, mais aussi de son parrain et de Remus. Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant, avant de faire appel à l'empereur ici, pour lui parler de mes conditions.

Le Roi ne savait pas quoi dire et comment faire face à l'audace de son fils. Il voyait bien que ce dernier était bien trop sérieux et qu'il comptait vraiment imposer ses conditions auprès de l'empereur. Mais il avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait ce dernier face à autant de repartie de son futur époux. Peut-être que l'action de son fils comprometterait leur entente ? Pire encore. Non, son fils n'oserait vraiment pas faire une chose pareille Et puis qu'elles étaient ses fameuses conditions ?

\- Puis-je savoir quelles sont ses conditions ? Demanda James.

\- L'empereur sera le premier à le savoir, répondit simplement Harry.

Sirius et Remus étaient encore forts surpris par ce que leur disait Harry, mais Sirius au fond de lui, était fier de l'audace de son filleul. Il était d'accord avec lui. Après tout, Harry avait quand même le droit de soumettre ses conditions, quelle que soit celles-ci, surtout si elles assuraient les arrières de son filleul. Vraiment, son filleul l'impressionnerait toujours. Il n'avait pas peur que cela puisse offenser l'empereur.

\- On devrait alors faire appeler l'empereur ici, car le temps passe très vite, s'exclama ce dernier sous les yeux ébahis de James et Remus.

\- Sirius ! Gronda la voix de James.

\- Il a raison. Je vais envoyer l'un de mes gardes auprès de l'empereur, dit Harry.

\- Harry. Ne fais pas cela, dit le Roi.

\- Garde ! appela Harry, ignorant la supplique de son père.

Lorsque un garde arriva devant lui, agenouillé, il lui demanda de porter un message à l'empereur disant que le prince le sollicitait dans ses appartements.

Une fois le garde parti, Harry refit face à son père et les deux hommes se contentèrent de se regarder fixement, sous le silence des deux autres hommes. Mais soudainement, Sirius appela l'un des gardes présent et lui demanda, au nom du Roi, d'aller chercher la Reine, car la situation la concernait tout autant. Elle devait, elle aussi, savoir ce qui allait se passer entre l'empereur et son fils, juste quelques heures avant l'union.

 **o00oo00o**

L'empereur n'avait point fait attention au temps qui passait à une vitesse fulgurante. Dans peu de temps il se retrouvera lié au jeune prince. Et il était tout bonnement impatient.

Tom, accompagné de Severus et Fenrir, qui étaient venus s'enquérir auprès de lui, lui tenaient compagnie dans ses appartements, alors qu'il essayait de choisir laquelle de ses tenues de cérémonie il allait porter. Sans aucun doute, celle qui le mettrait le plus en valeur. Alors debout devant son grand lit, où y était disposé trois tenues, il essaya de choisir la meilleure, sous les yeux rieurs de ses deux hommes, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état. Perdu, impatient, et quelque peu inquiet.

Tout comme leur empereur, ils avaient hâte d'être à la cérémonie, et de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur le prince qui d'après ce qu'il se disait, était une beauté à couper le souffle. Les deux hommes trouvaient que les parents étaient beaux, alors le fils devait l'être plus encore. Oui, ils étaient aussi impatients que leur empereur.

L'empereur observait une tenue faite de velours en soie fin, qui était un ensemble, comportant le bas, légèrement bouffant, avec une tunique qui s'arrêtait juste en haut des genoux. Elle était de couleur noire avec des légers reflets verts où les bordures étaient en argent, accompagnés d'un ceinture de taille, faite aussi d'argent, le tout assorti d'une paire de chaussures en cuir noir, et d'une cape complètement en velours, où se trouvait l'emblème de son Empire, à savoir un serpent enroulé autour d'une épée.

Alors qu'il allait se pencher sur la tenue, il fut grandement étonné par l'arrivée du garde. Il le fut davantage lorsque ce dernier lui fit passer un message venant du prince. Il se demanda tout de suite, ce que lui voulait le prince. Ils ne devaient pas encore se voir. Pourtant, curieux, il sortit de ses appartements avec hâte vers les appartements du prince, en compagnie de ses deux hommes, suivant ainsi de prêt le garde qui les mena aux appartements de son futur époux.

Marchant à travers les différents corridors, l'esprit de Tom était pleine ébullition, tant il se posait de questions. Mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent, était ma raison pour laquelle le prince le réclamait, quelques heures juste avant leur union.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent la Reine, qui un brin étonnée, avait demandé, à l'empereur pourquoi il se dirigeait vers l'aile des appartements de son fils. Tom lui avait alors seulement dit que son fils le quémandait auprès de lui pour lui parler.

Soucieuse, elle se demanda pourquoi son fils sollicitait la présence de l'empereur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux appartements de Harry grands ouverts où dans l'espace vie se trouvait le Roi en compagnie de ses deux amis, Lily se demanda vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, surtout lorsqu'elle vit l'air déboussolé de son époux. Mais, elle se questionna sur le pourquoi son fils, qui était le principal concerné, n'était point dans la pièce.

Elle eut la réponse à sa question en même temps que Tom, lorsque le Roi s'avança vers l'empereur et commença à s'exprimer d'une voix hésitante.

\- Votre Majesté. Veuillez excuser mon fils de vous requérir, alors que vous étiez sûrement en train de vous préparer pour la célébration de votre union.

\- Eh bien oui. Je vous avoue être un peu surpris, mais curieux. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu, en ces lieux.

\- La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que...mon fils souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, pour...vous soumettre quelques-unes de ses conditions avant l'union. Je ne sais vraiment pas quelles sont-elles, mais...

\- C'est bon, le coupa l'empereur. Je suis prêt à les recevoir. Je vais voir ce que désire le prince. Où est-il ?

\- Sur la terrasse, souffla James.

Tom n'attendit pas longtemps et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la terrasse.

Il n'eut pas à chercher du regard le jeune prince, car ce dernier était de dos à lui, accoudé contre la rambarde du grand balcon.

Il avança seulement de deux pas, avant de s'arrêter à une distance respectable. Il put alors détailler la silhouette du prince, qui était bien plus petite que lui, et avait des cheveux brun, légèrement ébouriffés. À dire vrai, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, car ce dernier portait une longue cape d'un vert impérial.

Harry qui attendait l'empereur sur la grande terrasse, ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier se présenter. Il pouvait sentir son aura magique, presque suffocante, tant elle était prenante et puissante, bien plus que celle de Remus, alors qu'ils avaient le même grade. Son corps en avait frissonné, et il put aussi sentir sa propre magie quelque peu déstabilisée face aux ondes qu'émettait, sûrement intentionnellement, l'empereur.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre plus ce dernier, avant de se lancer, il respira, prenant en même temps un bouffé d'air, avant de tourner sa tête sur le coté, montrant seulement qu'une infime partie de son visage. D'une voix assurée, il s'exprima pour la première fois à l'empereur, qui attendait que le prince daigne enfin émettre une parole, les bras croisé sur le torse.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenu, votre majesté, commença Harry. Merci d'avoir accepté ma requête. Je dois vous avouer que j'appréhendais cette rencontre soudaine, mais il me fallait vous faire part de certaines de mes sollicitations.

Tom resta un moment muet, regardant seulement le peu du visage que lui offrait le jeune prince à sa vue, avant de s'exclama à son tour, d'une voix tout aussi posée que le prince.

\- Je vous remercie. Je vous avoue aussi être curieux de savoir quelles sont ces...conditions que vous souhaitez me soumettre.

\- Je n'ai seulement que trois conditions. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi, je vous impose cela, si brutalement, continua Harry.

\- Je suppose que vous allez m'en dire plus.

\- Je veux...juste m'assurer que je pourrais garder certaines choses de mon plein droit. Si vous les acceptiez, je n'imposerais aucune résistance à notre union.

\- Eh bien si je m'attendais à cela, fit Tom assez surpris. Et bien ma foi, dîtes-moi. Je vous écoute.

\- Ma première condition ce serait le souhait de garder mon titre de prince du royaume d'Écosse, garder mes traditions propres, tout en respectant les vôtres. C'est important pour moi. Ma deuxième condition serait de continuer mon apprentissage sur la magie, avec mon précepteur actuel, Remus Lupin. De ce fait, il devra nous accompagner lors de notre retour à l'Empire. Et enfin ma troisième conditions, ce serait de garder ma liberté d'expression totale, mais tout en vous étant respectueux. Voilà, cela est tout, finit Harry, en détournant la tête pour regarder l'horizon.

Surpris, était un mot bien trop faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel était Tom face aux conditions du prince. L'audace dont faisait preuve le prince envers lui, le déstabilisait, tout simplement. Il trouvait quand même que ses recommandations étaient un brin inapproprié, surtout sur le fait qu'il veuille garder son titre de prince, alors qu'il avait envisagé l'élever au rang d'empereur au même titre que lui, car il règnerait dans un Empire et non dans un Royaume. En plus de cela, il voulait être encore vu comme prince du Royaume d'Écosse. Il trouvait cette demande assez déplacée. Il voulait que son époux soit vu désormais comme un empereur aux yeux de son peuple. Et aux yeux de tous. Son titre de prince, à partir du moment où les deux seraient unis, deviendrait irrémédiablement caduc.

\- Acceptez-vous ? Demanda Harry, soudainement, brisant le silence entre eux.

\- Je suis..plus que surpris par vos demandes. Et, je vous appuie que le fait que vous souhaitez garder votre titre, m'incommode.

\- Je ne veux en aucun cas vous offenser. C'est juste...que je m'apprête à vivre une nouvelle vie, loin de ma famille et de mon peuple, et ce titre c'est ce que l'on ma destiné à ma naissance, j'ai grandi avec et j'aimerais juste le garder. À défaut de devenir Roi, s'expliqua Harry.

Tom assimila les paroles du jeune prince où il pouvait sentir énormément d'émotions. Tellement, que cela en était déroutant. Alors, il abdiqua.

\- J'accepte. J'accepte toutes vos demandes, dit-il alors, le regard fixer sur la silhouette.

Avant même qu'il puisse laisser parler le prince, il s'en alla.

En entrant dans l'espace de vie où tous attendaient avidement de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux hommes. Tom se posta devant eux, avant de leur dire de quoi retournait les conditions du prince.

\- Le prince m'a fait part de ses conditions, que j'ai écouté attentivement, commença-t-il. Celui-ci me demande de garder son titre de prince du Royaume d'Écosse, dans la même manière qu'il conservera ses traditions tout en respectant les miennes. Ensuite, il désire continuer son apprentissage de la magie avec son précepteur habituel. Vous, dit-il en désignant Remus. Et enfin, il souhaite avoir une totale liberté d'expression, finit-il devant les yeux ahuris personnes présentes. Et j'ai accepté, rajouta-t-il. Vous avez là, un fils bien courageux et audacieux votre altesse, dit-il à l'intention de James. Mais je l'admire pour cela, bien que j'avoue en avoir été quelque peu déboussolé. Mais j'aime encore plus les personnes franches et votre fils présente toutes ses qualités citées. Ainsi je consens à ses sollicitations et l'union se déroulera comme prévu. Bien. Je m'en vais me préparer pour la cérémonie, finit-il avant de s'en aller des appartements, suivi de près par Severus et Fenrir, qui étaient encore bien abasourdis par les demandes du prince.

Toujours accoudé sur son balcon, Harry, avait entendu tout ce que l'empereur avait dit. Il était soulagé que celui-ci ait accepté ses conditions, bien qu'il en avait eu un doute. Mais l'empereur avait été à son écoute. Il n'avait ressenti aucune once de colère émanant de lui, peut-être une pointe d'agacement, mais cela se comprenait. Cela était vrai, qu'il avait été quand même allé loin dans ces conditions, surtout celle qui visait à garder son titre, mais c'était ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Alors de savoir que l'empereur acceptait, le détendit quelque peu.

Il avait eu un petit aperçu de qui était peut-être l'empereur. Un homme à l'écoute, prêt à faire des concessions lorsqu'il le fallait. Peut-être que leur relation ne serait pas si catastrophique qu'il ne l' avait pensé. Après, seul le temps le lui dirait, de ce qu'il en serait réellement.

Soufflant un bon coup, il jeta un dernier regard vers l'horizon, avant de voir au loin un magnifique oiseau qu'il reconnut comme était un phénix de couleur rouge. Un phénix de feu. Il vit ce dernier s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il laissa l'oiseau venir à lui qui vint se poser dans un crissement d'ailes, sur la rambarde du balcon. Légèrement surpris, il regarda l'oiseau, un moment, le trouvant tout bonnement magnifique, avant de s'y approcher, tendant la main doucement et lentement vers lui, sans paraître brusque envers l'animal qui risquerait d'être pris de colère.

Lorsque sa main fut à seulement à quelques centimètres du bec de l'oiseau, celui-ci émit des petits sons, avant de plonger sa tête sous sa main, pour s'y frotter. Un joli sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry, et autorisé, il se mit à caresser doucement l'oiseau, avant que celui-ci n'émettent des sons bien plus fort et mélodieux, avant de s'en aller, laissant un Harry encore surpris, mais, étrangement apaisé. Il regarda le phénix disparaître, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de ses appartements, pour se préparer.

Ça y était, dans peu de temps, il serait uni à l'empereur. À jamais. Et bizarrement, cette constatation ne le fit point frissonner d'horreur comme il y avait quelques jours de cela, mais juste... d'appréhension.

 **o00oo00o**

Comme elle le lui avait promis, ce fût sa mère qui était venue l'aider pour s'apprêter. Celle-ci, lui avait apporter une magnifique tenue faite de velours de soie de couleur rouge coquelicot comportant un bas qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un collant, accompagné d'une tunique. Les deux vêtements avaient des bordures dorées. Le col de la tunique était un col rond où y étaient imprimés de fines arabesques en forme de fleur, tout en or, alors que la boutonnière qui traversait le milieu de son torse était tout aussi de couleur or, coupée par une ceinture aussi faite d'or.

Alors qui se mirait dans le grand miroir, derrière lui il vit sa mère, s'approcher de lui pour le recouvrir d'une grande cape en velours de la même couleur que ses habits, où au dos se trouvait l'emblème de leur royaume. Soit un lion, debout sur ses deux pattes arrière, et les deux de devants en l'air, la gueule ouverte.

Il sentit sa mère se caler à son dos, l'entourant de ses bras fins. Soudainement, il entendit un son, comme un sanglot étouffé. Avec vitesse, il se retourna et prit dans ses bras sa mère qui avait enfin relâchée toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée jusqu'ici.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu son fils si beau, se disant que c'était parce que dans peu de temps celui-ci allait s'unir, elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Son fils, son bébé, allait être uni et allait quitter le palais, le royaume et cela serra son petit cœur de mère. Alors elle se donna le droit de se laisser aller pour la dernière fois, dans les bras de son fils.

Dans le silence, seulement coupé des sanglots de la Reine, la mère et le fils profitèrent de cette étreinte encore un long moment, la savourant à sa juste valeur.

Brisant l'étreinte quelques minutes plus tard, Lily leva ses yeux dans ceux semblables aux siens de son fils, avant d'aller caresser son visage doucereusement.

\- Je t'aime mon fils, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je vous aime aussi mère, répondit doucement Harry.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais allons-y.

Après ces dernières paroles, les deux Potter sortirent des appartements du prince où deux gardes comme habituellement étaient devant.

Main dans la main, ils marchèrent d'un pas assuré vers la grande salle où nombres invités étaient déjà présents, mais surtout où se trouvait son futur époux.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom était debout devant l'autel face à l'homme qui allait l'unir avec le jeune prince. Il avait été surpris lorsque le Roi lui avait dit avoir demandé à un grand sorcier, tel qu'Albus Dumbledore qu'il connaissait de réputation, de venir célébrer l'union. Mais cela ne l'avait aucunement dérangé, au contraire. C'était quand même un très grand honneur d'être uni par l'homme. Lorsque le Roi lui avait suggéré une union aussi bien magique que non magique, il avait accepté, trouvant cela tout à fait approprié. Il avait trouvé l'initiative du Roi très plaisante.

Le sorcier lui avait expliqué comment allait se dérouler la cérémonie de liaison avec le prince dans de grandes lignes. Celui-ci lui avait appris qu'il commencerait par une célébration simple, sans termes magiques, puis après il les lierait d'un serment magique, qui consistait, à unir dans un premier temps leur magie, pour finir avec un fil rouge qui serait enroulé sur leur poignet gauche, signifiant l'ultime lien magique qui les unirait à vie, après avoir disparu. Les deux hommes seraient, à cet instant et pour l'éternité, unis l'un à l'autre.

Ses yeux vagabondant dans la salle où un nombre incalculable de visages étaient présents. Ils se posèrent sur les deux grandes portes de la salle, attendant la venue de son futur époux.

Beaucoup étaient venus assister à l'union. Parmi eux, les conseillers du Roi, les chefs de villages et des familles de la haute noblesse, dont certains étaient des proches de la famille royale et d'autres qui étaient des représentants de différents peuples de créatures magique. Par exemple, les nymphes, habillées de leur éternel tenue, faite de feuilles et d'écorces d'arbres les recouvrant légèrement. Des fées, qui s'étaient déplacées en grand nombre, ne voulant pas rater cette célébration qui unirait leur prince. Tant d'autres encore étaient présents, au grand honneur du Roi qui avait accueilli avec respect et joie ses invités. Ils attendaient tous avec émerveillement la venue du prince.

Comme lui, James avait le regard rivé vers les portes, guettant l'arrivée de son fils et de sa femme. Mais il commençait légèrement à s'impatienter. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers les portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent soudainement, en même temps que les bruits des tambourins s'élevant dans l'air, annonçant l'arrivée du prince.

Tous furent éblouis face à l'entrée de leur prince, majestueux dans sa tenue aux couleurs de son pays et couronner de sa magnifique couronne en or, où au centre se trouvait un belle pierre précieuse de couleur rouge vif qui brillait de mille feux.

Levant le regard vers la salle, laissant à exposition son beau regard émeraude, il regarda un moment la salle remplie d'invités, jusqu'à les poser sur la personne qui se trouvait face à l'autel. Apprêtée tout aussi majestueusement que lui, dans une tenue subjuguante aux couleurs de son pays, ladite personne le regardait les yeux légèrement ahuris. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander qu'il s'agissait. Il sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de l'empereur.

Tom regarda l'homme magnifique qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'un regard aussi émerveillé que les invités. Sa respiration s'était presque coupée lorsque le regard de son jeune époux s'était posé sur lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien quelques instants. Regard qui était encore bien plus vert que sa mère. C'était indéniable, il fut, comme bien d'autres, frappé par la beauté du prince. Et il se dit en son fond intérieur, qu'il avait désormais de la chance de partager le reste de sa vie avec un tel homme.

Dans le silence de la salle, Harry se mit subitement en mouvement avançant d'un pas princier dans l'allée, suivi de très près par sa mère qui était tout aussi magnifique dans sa robe en soie beige, avec de petites teintes dorées, incrustée par endroits de cristaux, n'illuminant que davantage sa belle robe. Ses beaux cheveux roux étaient coiffés en hauteur, retenus par sa belle couronne.

Marchant tous deux dans l'allée sous les yeux de tous, ils entendirent des murmures et chuchotements extasiés venant des invités, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se placèrent à leur tour face l'autel.

Tandis que Lily se plaçait aux côtés de son époux, Harry, doucement, alla se placer près de l'empereur, alors que ce dernier le regardait toujours fixement, avant de se mettre face à Albus, qui regardait les deux hommes avec des yeux pétillants.

\- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir enfin commencer la cérémonie, s'exclama Albus tout sourire.

Et alors le silence se fit.

 **o00oo00o**

La cérémonie se passa dans le silence. Seule la voix d'Albus se faisait entendre en écho dans toute la salle, unissant les deux hommes d'abord par un serment ordinaire.

Harry, près de son désormais époux, ne lui avait, après s'être prostré près de lui, pas jeter un seul regard. Il ne s'était vraiment pas senti à son aise près de l'homme. Son aura, comme plutôt sur la terrasse, était toujours aussi suffocante et très prenante, mais elle n'était pas pour autant désagréable. Il sentait, de temps à autre, le regard de l'empereur se poser plusieurs fois sur lui, durant quelques secondes. Mais étonnamment fort troublé face au regard inquisiteur de l'empereur, il n'osa point le mirer, restant seulement concentré sur Albus qui d'ailleurs avait terminé la première partie de leur union. Ce dernier entama donc le serment magique. Mais avant, il demanda à Harry de lui tendre le poignet sur lequel était caché, par un sort d'invisibilité, la marque qui le désignait comme un être Atlas.

Doucement, il fit ce que le sorcier lui demanda, et après avoir récité le contre sort, la marque en forme d'étoile se dévoila. D'ailleurs dès le sort levé, Tom ne manqua pas de jeter un coup d'œil à la marque. Identique à tous les êtres Atlas. Savoir que son époux était un Atlas était une chose, mais de le voir de ses propres yeux en était une autre. Et c'était tout bonnement plaisant. Non vraiment, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté cette alliance, mais surtout cette union. Pour lui, cette marque était tout simplement magnifique.

Oh, il savait bien que leur relation serait sûrement chaotique en premier lieu. Cependant il ne désespérerait pas. Oh ! que nenni. Il ferait tout pour que sa relation avec son époux soit sincère et complète. Et pourquoi pas, basée sur un réel amour.

Le poignet du prince toujours en main, Albus montra la marque, une fois de plus au yeux de Tom. Puis il leva le poignet en l'air, la montrant à tous, leur dévoilant ainsi, que le prince était bel et bien un Atlas.

Les murmures, que ce soit d'ébahissement ou d'émerveillement, s'élevèrent dans la salle. Ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur la marque, réalisant qu'en réalité leur prince faisait parti des ses hommes rares, capable de donner la vie. Certains en étaient très ravis pour le prince, mais d'autres s'étaient figés, se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant. Et cela étaient majoritairement, des conseiller ou des chefs de villages.

Les yeux de James scannèrent la salle pour voir la réaction de tous, face à la révélation du don de son fils. Il avait caché durant ses dix-huit années aux yeux du monde que son fils était un Atlas, pour le protéger. Et il savait que maintenant la vérité dévoilée, que cela allait soulever pas mal de questions. Notamment de la part de ses conseillers et autres. Mais pour James, il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à personne, et sûrement pas à ses hommes. Ça avait été son choix, et il ne le regrettait en aucun cas.

La cérémonie continua avec le serment magique, qui était légèrement un peu plus long que le premier. Albus avait élevé un magnifique halo doré autour des deux hommes qui disparut quelques minutes plus tard. Cette halo permettait de lier la magie des deux hommes. Grâce à cela, ils pouvaient reconnaître la magie de l'autre, au point qu'ils pouvaient partager leur propre magie avec l'autre. Cela ne pouvait se réaliser seulement que lorsque deux personnes étaient liés par un quelconque serment magique.

Le final arriva lorsque Albus fit apparaître un ruban d'un rouge sang autour du poignet gauche de chacun, qui les retint, finalisant le lien entre les deux hommes, qui étaient dès lors unis pour l'éternité. Une union, où aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

\- Et par cet acte, je vous lie magiquement, dans les liens sacrés du mariage, dit Albus, en finissant la cérémonie.

Sous les yeux de Tom et d'Harry, le fil rouge disparut petit à petit, les liant à jamais.

Les deux se retournèrent pour faire face à l'assemblée, qui se mit soudainement à clamer de joie le nouveau couple, tout en frappant des mains, heureux de cette union.

Dorénavant, les deux hommes s'appartenaient. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

Quel merveilleux cadeau pour les dix-huit printemps du prince.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce beau et long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi j'ai grave apprécié l'écrire pour moi, mais surtout pour vous cher lecteur. J'attends comme toujours avec impatience vos avis.**

 **Mais avant j'aimerais vous poser une question.**

 **D'abord, vous avez bien vu que j'ai fait un petit rapprochement entre Remus et Severus, mais vous savez aussi, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Sirius et Remus. Alors je voulais, savoir si vous préférez voir le couple Remus/Sirius, Remus/Severus ou pourquoi pas un Remus/Sirius/Severus. Voilà j'attends vos avis. Je prendrai le couple qui sera le plus proposé, bien sûr.**

 **Bien, merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à lundi pour le chapitre 5 qui se concentrera presque uniquement sur Tom et Harry.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà comme il se doit avec le chapitre 5 .**

 **Note 1 : Bon avant tout, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis consciente des fautes qu'il peut rester dans les chapitres. Mais je fais tout mon possible pour les éviter, mais elles sont là, et j'y peux rien. Le principal c'est que les chapitres reste très lisibles et très compréhensifs. C'est le principal. Et puis je ne pense pas que se soit des fautes horribles qui font vraiment mal au yeux et qui coupent la lecture. Alors je m'excuses vraiment pour toutes ses fautes restantes.**

 **Note 2 : Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Tout d'abord je suis encore toujours aussi super contente par toutes vos reviews si encourageantes et merveilleuses :) Elles sont toujours lus avec joie et bonheur. Elles me mettent vraiment de bonne humeur. Alors continuer de me faire rêver et moi je continuerais à vous faire rêver avec mes chapitres. Je suis d'ailleurs satisfaite que la chapitre 4 vous ait plu à tous. C'est sans aucun doute mon préféré, avec ce chapitre que je vous offre.**

 **ANNONCE : Exclusivement, je ne posterais pas ce jeudi, et ni la semaine prochaine, parce que je serais en déplacement et je n'aurais pas du tout de temps pour moi pour vous poster les chapitres. Alors je vous demande d'être très patient. Je saurais me rattraper. Promis. Alors je vous conseille de bien savourer ce chapitre 5.**

 **Bien on se retrouve plus bas.**

 **Merci à shishi-sama76, Une lectrice, lanora, moichaton et Serpentaresque et Pika pour leur review :)**

 **Bonne lecture et encore désolé pour les fautes.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **Plus tard, après la cérémonie.**_

Cela faisait bien, plus de trois heures que Harry était maintenant l'époux de l'empereur.

La cérémonie s'était déroulé à merveille, au grand soulagement de James, même-s'il se sentait encore mal vis-à-vis de son fils. Malgré tout, il était quand même assez satisfait que l'alliance se soit passé sans encombres, ainsi que l'union entre son fils et l'empereur.

Après la cérémonie, il avait tenté une nouvelle approche envers son fils, mais celui-ci l'avait évité, lui montrant bien qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui adresser la parole, à son plus grand dam. Il en fût bien évidemment peiné, parce qu'il voulait quand même voir dans quel état d'esprit se présentait désormais son fils. Et puis, en plus de cela, demain ce dernier quittait le royaume pour l'Empire, très tôt dans la matinée et il ne le verra pas avant un bon moment. Alors si celui-ci partait sans même lui avoir adressé la parole, au moins pour entendre une nouvelle fois son pardon, cela lui briserait le cœur. Non vraiment, de savoir que son fils puisse s'en aller, toujours avec cette rancœur qu'il avait envers lui, lui broyait littéralement le cœur. Il désirait vraiment parler à son fils avant qu'il ne quitte le royaume pour une nouvelle vie.

Au moins, il se consolait en se disant que sa femme, l'avait approché, et pardonné un tant soit peu, même s'il sentait toujours de la colère en elle.

Et puis, malgré tout, il se sentait encore bien plus soulagé, car grâce à l'une des conditions que son fils avait imposées à l'empereur, énonçant le souhait de continuer son apprentissage de la magie avec son précepteur actuel, qui n'était autre que Remus, l'apaisa, car son fils ne sera pas seul et pourra compter sur la présence de Remus. D'ailleurs James, était encore fort surpris par le consentement de l'empereur face aux conditions imposées par son fils. Il avait réellement eu peur, que l'audace de son fils, soit vue comme une forme d'irrespect, ou pire encore et que cela puisse déjouer l'accord entre les deux pays. Mais lorsque l'empereur leur avait clairement dit qu'il restait sur ses positions, il en fût soulagé au plus au point, même-s'il en voulait à son fils d'avoir osé entreprendre une telle chose.

Mais maintenant il n'en voulait plus à son fils pour cela. Après tout, lui, il avait bien osé entreprendre une action sans même avoir pris la peine d'avoir eu au moins le consentement de ses proches, mais surtout du principal concerné. Alors, qui était-il pour faire la morale à son fils ? Et puis, il comprenait l'envie de son fils de garder une partie de son identité. Harry sera toujours le prince du Royaume d'Écosse quoiqu'une personne en dise, et cela, malgré son nouveau statut.

Alors qu'il parlait avec l'un de ses conseillers, son regard se concentra sur son fils qui était assis sur son siège, entouré de jeunes hommes et femmes qui étaient venus, sans aucun doute, lui présenter leurs vœux. Il sut tout de suite que le sourire figé qu'arborait son fils sur ses lèvres, n'était point sincère, mais forcé. Ce sourire cachait son désappointement et cette constatation-là, lui fit encore plus de mal. Mais il priait pour que la vie de son fils au sein de l'Empire et près de son époux soit la plus possible, dès plus paisible. Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se fit haler par l'empereur, qui souhaitait lui parler un moment.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers sa progéniture, avant de suivre l'empereur qui s'était retrouvé soudainement entouré par quelques-uns de ses hommes.

 **o00oo00o**

Assis sur son siège princier, Harry était en train de regarder les nombreux invités qui s'étaient déplacé pour assister à la célébration de son union avec l'empereur.

Ils s'étaient tous présentés à lui après son enchaînement avec l'empereur, pour venir lui souhaiter leurs vœux pour ses dix-huit printemps, mais aussi pour son union. Tout cela avec beaucoup de joie et de bonheur. Harry, bien que crispé par ses approches et ses nombreux vœux, les avait tout de même remerciés, avec un sourire contracté, qui ne venait réellement pas du plus profond de son cœur. Cette union, pour lui, n'était pas le plus beau des cadeaux. Vraiment pas. Mais désormais, il devait s'y faire. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Alors assis sur son siège, après avoir vagabondé entre ses invités en compagnie de sa mère, il continua à recevoir les meilleurs vœux des invités qui continuaient encore et encore à venir le féliciter.

Ce ne fut bien des minutes plus tard, qu'il put enfin respirer, regardant d'un œil assez attristé toutes ces personnes qui discutaient joyeusement avec les uns et les autres. Mais son regard se posa soudainement sur son père qui étaient en pleine discussion avec son époux et d'autres personnes, qu'il reconnut comme étant des subordonnés de son père.

Il se permit alors de détailler ce dernier, car il ne savait pas vraiment comment était l'empereur. Bien sûr, il avait bien vu que celui-ci était grand, possédant une assez forte stature. Assez impressionnante d'ailleurs, il devait se l'avouer. Comparé à son père, qui était quand même grand et bien portant, il trouvait que l'empereur était bien plus imposant. On pouvait même, jusqu'à ressentir cette aura de puissance qui l'entourait telle une protection solide et incassable. Une aura qui pouvait être autant suffocante qu'accueillante.

Ses yeux verts se mirent à le dévisager, remarquant une chevelure noire légèrement ondulé, qui cascadait jusqu'à la nuque de l'homme où seulement quelques fines mèches vinrent encadrer un visage carré, et beau à regarder. Oui, Harry, malgré tout, trouvait l'homme beau. Ce serait effectivement hypocrite de sa part d'en dire le contraire. Il savait quand même bien reconnaître quelque chose de beau ou quelqu'un de beau. Et l'empereur, lui, l'était tout simplement. Mais, était-il aussi beau de l'intérieur ? Car Harry, aimait à savoir qu'une personne pouvait être autant belle à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il détaillait plus en profondeur le peu du visage qu'il pouvait distinguer de là où il était, il se fit abruptement happer par un regard d'un bleu profond et déstabilisant. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était le regard même de l'empereur. Irrémédiablement gêné de s'être fait prendre par surprise, il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Son malaise s'accentua encore plus lorsqu'il sentit le regard de ce dernier toujours posé sur lui.

D'un mouvement assez précipité, il se leva de son siège et se dirigea, faisant fi du regard toujours posé sur lui, vers sa mère qui parlait avec trois femmes plus loin.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il s'excusa auprès des femmes qui acceptèrent le dérangement occasionné. Il fit savoir à sa mère qu'il souhaitait quitter la salle, pour aller se rendre dans les appartements qui avaient été spécialement préparé pour cette nuit, pour lui et son époux. Comprenant, Lily, avait alors suivit son fils vers la sortie, toujours sous les yeux de l'empereur, qui fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit son époux s'en aller, accompagné de sa mère.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom s'était fait, comme Harry, féliciter par toutes les personnes présentes pour son union avec leur prince, après la cérémonie. Il avait accepté avec bon cœur leurs vœux. Parfois, il avait même été pris pour une discussion par certains et certaines, qui voulaient tout simplement en apprendre un peu plus sur cet empereur fort charismatique. Il n'avait refusé aucune discussion imposée. Ce serait quand même bien malvenu de sa part, et puis, c'était plutôt, à son avis, des personnes fortes intéressantes, ayant un profond respect pour leur monarque et son épouse, mais aussi pour le prince.

Même les fées étaient venus l'entouraient tout en riant et murmurant des choses qu'il n'avait réellement point réussies à assimiler. Elles s'étaient juste contentés de lui tourner autour, avec joie, avant de lui jeter de la poudre de fée pour le féliciter. Il ne savait pas en quoi consistait réellement cela, mais il savait bien que ces petites créatures, lui avaient offert quelque chose d'inestimable. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de se faire jeter de la poudre de fée qui était une chose très précieuse pour les fées. Alors lorsqu'il en avait reçu, il l'avait accepté ce cadeau avec une joie dissimulée. Il prit cela aussi, comme une forme de vœux, de la part de ses belles petites créatures de la magie.

Après cela, il s'était très vite vu entouré par certains conseillers et chefs de villages du Roi qui étaient venus se présenter à lui, pour ensuite entamer des discussions qui tournaient plus principalement autour de son accord avec le Roi. Mais ne voulant pas parler de ceci comme cela avec eux, alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas, il avait cherché du regard le Roi, avant de le voir à quelques pas de lui. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce dernier se retourner vers lui, il l'avait hâlé, étant lui aussi en compagnie de certains de ses hommes.

Lorsque le Roi l'avait rejoint, à son grand soulagement, mine de rien, ils avaient tous deux pu parler de leur accord, en toute simplicité, aux hommes du Roi qui désiraient savoir sur quoi cette alliance reposait-elle réellement.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était plongé dans sa discussion, il sentit soudainement un regard posé sur lui. Un regard insistant. Se détachant discrètement de la discussion un moment, il chercha à savoir d'où provenait ce regard bien trop persistant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque son regard s'accrocha à un regard bien vert qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître désormais, comme appartenant à celui de son époux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant que le jeune prince ne se détourne de lui.

Tom se reprit alors, lorsqu'il vit son époux se dérober de son regard. Le regard de son époux l'avait d'ailleurs, quelque peu déstabilisé.

Bien sûr, il avait ouï dire que le jeune prince était un bel homme, mais à ce point là. Il ne s'en serait point douté. Mais il se sentit vraiment privilégié, de pouvoir être celui qui pourra profiter, pour le restant de sa vie, cette beauté bien trop éblouissante que possédait son époux. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient devenus sans aucun doute ce qu'il préférait chez lui. Un tel regard, on n'en voyait pas si souvent. Son regard était bien plus lumineux que celui de sa mère qui avait tout de même un beau regard, mais son fils avait quelque chose en plus dans le sien, qui le différenciait de celui de sa matrone. De tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Oui, Tom aimait déjà ce regard, et il était sûr qu'il aimerait la personne le détenant. Bien qu'il se doutât sans aucun mal que leur relation sera quelque peu bouleversé, surtout pour le prince.

Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit ce dernier se lever brusquement et aller vers sa mère, avant de s'en aller avec hâte de la salle. Quand les portes se refermèrent sur eux, il laissa son regard naviguer vers l'extérieure et il constata qu'il faisait bien sombre. La nuit était maintenant bien installé. Peut-être que son époux s'était retiré à leurs appartements, après cette longue journée.

Ce soir, ils allaient partager pour la première fois leur couche, et même s'il se sentait impatient, il appréhendait cela quand même un peu. Pour lui, évidemment, il n'en voyait aucun problème. Mais était-ce aussi le cas pour son époux? Comment cette première nuit ensemble, allait-elle réellement se passer ? Le prince se laissera-t-il approcher, alors que durant toute la soirée qui avait suivi leur cérémonie, il ne lui avait point adressé, ne serait-ce qu'un mot, une parole? La seule fois où les deux s'étaient parlé, se fût lorsque son époux l'avait réquisitionné dans ses appartements pour lui dicter ses conditions.

Il avait la sensation que cette première nuit entre eux allait être confuse ou pire encore. Mais une chose était sûre. Si le prince présentait des réticences quant à se laisser approcher par lui, ou même ne serait-ce que le toucher, il ne l'obligerait en rien. Il respecterait tout simplement son ressenti, bien que si cela devait arriver, il en serait très certainement déconcerté et...déçu.

 **o00oo00o**

Harry était maintenant bien arrivée dans les beaux appartements accordés pour son époux et lui, qui serviront à passer leur première nuit ensemble. Voilà pourquoi les appartements se trouvaient dans une aile du palais, bien à l'écart des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Lorsque sa mère lui avait expliqué pourquoi on leur avait fourni ces appartements-là, il en avait grimacé quelque peu, surtout lorsqu'elle avait rajouté que cela était pour qu'ils puissent tous deux profiter pleinement de la tranquillité des lieux pour leur première nuit.

Les appartements avaient été décoré avec soin, mélangeant les couleurs du royaume à ceux de l'Empire de son époux qui seront désormais les siens dans peu de temps. D'ailleurs, il reconnaissait que le mélange de vert et argent se mariait bien ensemble. Ce constat lui était aussi venu après avoir détaillé la tenue de cérémonie de son époux, qu'il avait trouvé, sincèrement magnifique.

Assis sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui était entouré d'un magnifique rideau fin d'un blanc écru, assez transparent, il regarda sa mère pendre un vêtement, qu'il devina comme étant une robe de nuit d'un blanc pur, avant de lui faire un signe, pour qu'il la suive dans la salle d'eau.

Cependant, il hala sa mère. Il savait bien qu'elle voulait l'aider à se préparer pour sa nuit, mais là, à cet instant, il voulait être seul. Alors il le lui fit savoir, et celle-ci, malgré elle, elle accepta sa requête. Elle comprenait l'envie qu'avait son fils, de se retrouver seul, avant d'être bientôt rejoint par son époux. Mais elle aurait voulu encore profiter d'un peu de ce temps pour profiter encore pleinement de la présence de son fils. Mais elle le comprenait. Alors, elle lui donna son habit de nuit, avant d'aller l'embrasser chaudement sur le front dans un doux baiser que son fils accepta avec joie, avant de quitter les appartements.

Lorsqu'il vit sa mère sortir des appartements, il souffla et entra d'un pas lourd et lent dans la salle d'eau. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de se préparer pour sa première nuit avec son époux. Mais rien que de penser à cela, lui donna quelques sueurs froides. Pourtant, il savait que cela était prévisible.

En entrant dans la salle d'eau, il déposa en premier lieu sa robe de nuit sur un petit banc près du grand bassin déjà rempli d'eau, avant d'enlever sa tenue. Il commença d'abord par déboutonner sa tunique, qui une fois ouverte et après avoir retiré ses bras, se laissa choir sur le sol. Puis, il finit avec le bas, qui comme la tunique tomba à ses pieds. Se délogeant de celui-ci et une fois nu, il se dirigea vers le bassin, avant d'y entrer dedans, laissant ainsi l'eau légèrement refroidie, venir caresser son corps.

Il essaya de ne pas penser que, dans peu de temps, il allait partager sa couche avec l'empereur. Consommer sans aucun doute leur union. Il aimerait tellement ne pas à avoir à passer par là, mais il n'était point stupide, il savait que c'était comme une obligation. La consommation d'une union complétait l'enchaînement des deux personnes unis. Il devra alors lui aussi, de compléter son union.

Ne voulant vraiment pas penser à cela, il se laissa envahir par l'eau, plongeant tête et corps, jusqu'au fond du bassin, un petit moment, avant de remonter à la surface, ouvrant ses yeux pour montrer un regard vert brillant.

Dégageant d'une main des cheveux collés sur son visage, il reprit un souffle bien plus posé, avant de se lever et de sortir du bassin. Prenant un tissu posé près de son habit de nuit, il se sécha doucement et lentement. Après cela, il prit délicatement sa robe de nuit, et la regarda un moment, avant de la passer sur lui. Il attacha les deux ficelles qui pendaient de chaque côté de son col qui montrait un début de torse finement musclé et halée. Il les attacha, avant de retourner dans la grande chambre, non sans souffler une nouvelle fois, mais de dépit.

S'installant au plein centre du lit, il s'y assit, les genoux serrés contre lui, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de lui, et la tête posée sur le haut de ses genoux. Il laissa son regard migrer son vers les grandes baies vitrées ouvertes, mirant ainsi le ciel qui était ce soir et comme souvent, bien étoilé. Il resta figé dans cette position, le regard plongé sur le ciel bleu nuit, tout en attendant. En attendant la venue de son époux avec une légère pointe d'angoisse bien ancrée en lui.

 **o00oo00o**

Quand il avait vu son époux quitter la salle, il avait ressenti une envie subite de le suivre. Mais il s'était dit, qu'il allait le laisser un moment, seul, avec sa mère. Alors il n'en avait tout simplement rien fait, restant en compagnie du Roi et ses hommes à parler encore et encore de leur alliance, le blasant quelque peu, comme le Roi sûrement, qui avait levé les yeux et soufflé à plusieurs reprises, par les nombreuses questions de ses subordonnés, dont certaines avaient été inutiles.

Il avait d'ailleurs constaté que ses hommes à lui, étaient eux aussi bien entourés. Comme Severus qui, depuis le début de la cérémonie, n'avait presque pas lâché, le fameux Lupin. Il se rendit alors compte que Severus s'était bien vite lié d'amitié avec le sorcier, qui d'ailleurs les accompagnerait demain matin, pour l'Empire, étant donné qu'il était l'instructeur de son époux.

Cela ne le gênait aucunement, car au moins son époux aura pour compagnie une personne qu'il connaissait bien, donc il ne sera pas seul, même-si Tom avait prévu de lui accorder une petite cour composait de trois à quatre personnes qui seront à son service pour l'aider à s'intégrer au sein de son Empire, puisqu'il ne pensait pas que, lui-même, il puisse le faire, à cause de ses responsabilités.

Mais aussi parce qu'il était certain que son jeune époux ne le laissera sûrement pas approcher aussi facilement. Comme cette nuit. Il essaya de ne pas penser à cela, pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait encore cette impatience, sans bornes, de pouvoir enfin passer sa première nuit avec son bel époux.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le Roi vint lui annoncer qu'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes étaient venus expressément pour lui, afin de lui transmettre leur enthousiasme par un petit divertissement chantant. Il accepta ce geste fort sympathique, un brin étonné, mais enthousiaste.

Dommage que son jeune époux ne soit pas présent pour profiter du spectacle.

Alors assis dans un grand siège près du Roi, il regarda le groupe élever leur voix, dans un magnifique chant mélodieux. Bien que l'envie de se concentrer sur le beau spectacle que le groupe lui offrait, il était encore bien perdu dans ses pensées qui étaient trop centrés sur son époux. Mais les exclamations du Roi près de lui et des autres invités, réussirent, un tant soit peu, à le ramener à lui, pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il se passait en face de lui.

Il aura tout le temps de penser à son époux. Là, il voulait réellement profiter de ce qu'on lui accordait, comme toutes les personnes présentes.

 **o00oo00o**

Les bruits des tambourins se firent entendre, annonçant la fin du spectacle présenté à l'intention de l'empereur qui était resté assis les yeux concentrés sur les hommes et femmes qui avaient chanté divinement bien. Cela l'avait sincèrement touché, parce que cela avait été une très belle attention.

Maintenant, que le groupe avait arrêté leur beau spectacle, certaines personnes avaient quitté les lieux, non sans avoir pris la peine de présenter une nouvelle fois leurs vœux auprès de Tom et même de leur Roi.

D'ailleurs, Tom ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement. Il sentait quand même la fatigue s'installer en lui. Mais c'était plus son envie de se confronter à son époux qui le motiva à quitter la salle. Alors doucement, il se dirigea vers James, afin de lui souhaitait une bonne nuit, que ce dernier lui rendit, avant de s'éclipser, avec hâte, de la salle où il restait encore pas mal d'invités.

Marchant d'un bon pas vers ses appartements derrière une servante qui était là pour lui montrer où se trouvait les appartements attribués à son époux et à lui pour cette nuit, il essaya d'avoir l'air serein et détendu. Cette nuit, étant d'ailleurs la dernière nuit pour son époux au sein de son royaume, avant son prochain départ pour l'Empire, qui était prévu, demain, tôt dans la matinée.

Tom avait hâte de rentrer sur ses terres et montrer à tous, son époux qui était désormais leur nouveau souverain. Harry sera autant que lui, leur empereur, même-s'il n'aura sûrement pas les mêmes responsabilités que lui et qu'il gardait, à sa demande, son titre de prince. Mais cela, n'était maintenant plus qu'une formalité pour lui. Désormais son peuple devra le respecter et tous ses hommes devront lui porter allégeance. De plus, il se doutait bien que la nouvelle de son union n'était sûrement pas bien passé pour certains. Mais il espérait pour eux, mais surtout pour leur vie, qu'ils ne tenteront rien de mauvais à l'encontre de son époux, car il n'accepterait point cela. Vraiment pas.

D'une autre part, il savait aussi, tout comme ses propres alliés, que ses ennemis étaient maintenant au courant de son alliance avec le Royaume d'Écosse et de son union avec le prince du pays. Mais de savoir que ses ennemis sachent cela l'enchantait d'un côté et de l'autre non, car il redoutait que ceux-ci essayent de s'en prendre directement à son époux à travers lui. Et il en était hors de question. Alors pour éviter cela, il devra faire surveiller et protéger son époux, par certains de ses hommes en qui il avait presque une confiance aveugle.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la servante s'arrêta devant une grande porte, avant de lui souhaiter une excellente nuit, puis de partir, le laissant alors seul, toujours debout devant la porte close.

Prenant une grande respiration, il ouvrit la double porte, pour entrer dans un très grand espace, richement décoré. L'espace vie était dans les mêmes tons que sa chambre personnelle à son palais. Le vert et l'argent étaient au rendez-vous. Dans des endroits, il y avait aussi un peu de dorée et de rouge, sûrement pour faire un rappel des couleurs du pays, mais cela se mariait étrangement bien, aux yeux de Tom.

Des grosses bougies, illuminés l'espace, éclairant l'endroit tout en douceur. Mais lorsqu'il ne vit pas son époux dans les parages, il sut, sans même réfléchir, où ce dernier pouvait se trouver. Ce dernier était tout simplement dans leur chambre. Il espéra que ce dernier ne se soit pas endormi, parce que ce serait non seulement malvenu de sa part, mais aussi assez peinant pour lui, parce qu'il aurait espéré autre chose que de se confronter à une masse assoupie.

Alors doucement, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qui était entrouverte. Comme dans l'espace vie, il tomba sur une grande pièce richement décoré et éclairé par de nombreuses grosses bougies.

Il repéra tout de suite le grand lit à baldaquin, qui était entouré par de grands rideaux. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout, ce fut la silhouette assise au centre du lit, à travers le rideau transparent.

Un souffle de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il constata que son jeune époux n'était pas en train de dormir, mais était resté éveillé. Pourtant, il se figea, n'osant pas s'approcher plus, alors que l'envie était bien là et forte. Réellement, Tom se sentit légèrement intimider soudainement, à son grand étonnement. Ses mains devinrent même moites à sa grande horreur.

Cependant, il ne se laissa pas décourager pour si peu. Alors, il s'avança vers le lit, toujours aussi doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver devant le rideau encore fermé. De là, il pouvait nettement voir la silhouette de son époux. Il remarqua que ce dernier avait ses genoux ramenés contre lui et sa tête posé dessus, mais retourné dos à lui.

Ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Pour le savoir, Tom se racla la gorge, et là il eut sa réponse. Non, son époux ne l'avait pas entendu, car il sursauta brusquement à son raclement de gorge, avant qu'il ne lève sa tête brusquement, pour la retourner vers lui. Malgré le rideau qui les séparait, leur regard s'accrochèrent. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, silencieusement.

 **o00oo00o**

Malgré la fatigue assez bien présente, Harry se tint encore éveillé, car il se devait d'attendre son époux. D'ailleurs, il se demanda bien ce que ce dernier faisait, pas qu'il désirait ardemment sa compagnie, mais vraiment la fatigue était bien présente et il sentit de temps à autre ses yeux papillonner d'alourdissement.

Pourtant, il essaya avec force, malgré tout, de garder les yeux ouverts, essayant de ne penser à rien. Pourtant, à son grand dam, sa tête se retrouva une nouvelle fois envahi par de nombreuses questions.

Il se demandait comment allait être sa vie au sein de l'Empire ? Si le peuple de son époux allait l'accepter, le respecter. Pleins d'autres encore. Mais surtout quelle et comment sera sa vie auprès de son empereur ? Et s'il n'arrivait vraiment pas, au moins un tant soit peu, à l'apprécier, comment allait-il faire ? Surtout qu'il se devait de lui donner une descendance. Se sentait-il réellement capable de se laisser toucher par cet homme, sans une once d'appréciation réciproque entre les deux ? Honnêtement, il en doutait.

Il sortit, brusquement de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge près de lui. Sursautant, il se retourna vers la source qui n'était autre que son époux qui se tenait bien droit, debout derrière le rideau, le regardant fixement à travers.

Déglutissant, il ancra malgré lui son regard dans celui de son empereur un petit moment. Mais quand il vit ce dernier dégager le rideau qui les séparait, il détourna la tête, soudainement mal à l'aise par la présence de l'homme, tout en baissant légèrement la tête vers ses pieds.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Il ne l'avait même pas senti. Il était pourtant capable de sentir n'importe quelle présence qui se trouvait à proximité de lui, alors pourquoi pas là ? Il avait été bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour avoir, ne serait-ce que légèrement, sentit la présence de l'homme. Il trouva cela assez gênant, tout de même.

Lorsqu'il sentit nettement le lit s'affaisser près de lui, lui signalant que l'empereur avait pris place près de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, de la tête aux orteils qui vinrent s'accrocher vivement sur les draps du lit, tant il se sentit, un brin terrifié, par l'approche de son époux. Tout comme ses orteils, ses mains s'étaient aussi accrochés fortement à la base de ses chevilles.

Alors qu'il osa jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme près de lui, il vit ce dernier retirer sa couronne d'empereur, avant de bouger brièvement pour aller la déposer sur un petit meuble qui était collé contre la tête du lit, sur le côté. Lorsqu'il revit l'empereur reprendre place, mais cette fois-ci bien plus proche de lui, il ne se décrispa pas pour autant, au contraire. Il se figea même sur place, retenant sa respiration, attendant une autre approche de l'homme.

 **o00oo00o**

Regardant encore un moment son époux, il se décida enfin à se mettre en mouvement, en allant dégager doucement le rideau transparent qui les séparait. Il ne manqua pas le regard détourné de son époux, à son geste, tout en baissant la tête de gêne. Il en fronça quand même légèrement de sourcils face à cela, mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller juste s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune prince, mais à une distance plutôt respectable. Pour le moment.

Il mira son jeune prince, silencieusement, le détaillant d'une toute autre façon. Étant donné qu'ils se retrouvaient assez proche, il pouvait mieux s'enivrer du beau visage du prince, bien que ce dernier éviter à tout prix son regard. Alors, ne voulant pas plus le mettre mal à l'aise, il entreprit de retirer sa couronne, avant d'aller la poser sur le petit meuble décoratif près du lit, puis de reprendre sa place auprès de son époux. Mais bien plus proche qu'il y avait de cela quelques secondes.

Cependant, son regard partit une nouvelle fois se poser sur son époux pour l'admirer plus franchement. Il sut, de par sa posture, que celui-ci était fort chamboulé, mais angoissé aussi. En fait, il le sentait plus qu'il ne le voyait. Mais d'une part, il ne pouvait rien dire, car d'une certaine façon il comprenait son état. Alors ne sachant pas pourquoi, il décida plutôt d'agir, surtout lorsqu'il vit l'une des mains de son époux accrochée avec force à l'une de ses chevilles. Cela prouvait aussi bien à quel point le prince était crispé face à la situation. Pourtant, il ressentit l'envie de le mettre à l'aise, mais aussi de toucher cette main, qui lui parut être quand même bien douce, en comparaison des siennes. Alors lentement, il approcha sa main, pour la poser doucereusement contre celle plus fine de son opposant qui, par le geste soudain, s'en déroba abruptement. Le faible touché avait été malgré tout électrisant pour Tom. En revanche, le rejet du prince le fit quelque peu grimacer.

Pourtant, même si le geste de son époux l'avait raidi quand même un peu, il retenta son geste. Mais cette fois-ci Harry fit, bien plus franchement, un mouvement de recul, portant à lui ses deux mains qui se cramponnèrent entre elles avec force. Tom en fronça des sourcils d'irritation. Pourtant il s'y était attendu à recevoir de la réticence de la part de son époux. Mais à ce point-là. Ce n'était même plus de la réticence. Pourtant il ne dit toujours rien. Malgré tout, l'attitude de son époux l'amusa un petit peu et cela ce prouva par le sourire fin qui vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, face à l'audace du jeune homme qui ne désirait pas être touché. Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas être porter par une défaite, il voulait vraiment profiter d'être enfin seul avec son époux, au moins pour lui parler. Alors il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il voulu poser sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, dans un geste qui se voulait être apaisant, réconfortant. Mais même-là, le jeune prince, tout en tremblant légèrement, s'en déroba.

Tom se gela complètement cette fois-ci face à ce nouveau rejet de son époux, qui n'avait toujours pas affronter son regard. Cependant, là, l'attitude du prince ne l'amusa plus du tout. Vraiment.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce dernier ne voulait en aucun cas être touché par lui. Qu'avait-il ? Rien, à ça connaissance. Alors pourquoi une telle attitude, assez vexante envers lui. Il se sentit peu à peu perdre patience. Alors il décida de rompre le silence qui avait déjà bien trop durer.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? dit-il alors d'un ton assez ferme. Êtes-vous à ce point... écœuré de cette union, au point de ne pas vouloir être touché par moi. Cela en est très contrariant, finit-il, les yeux plissés.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son prince dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi s'il le fallait, ce dernier demeura silencieux. Pourtant, il entendit très nettement sa respiration se faire presque lourde, et saccadée. Mais rien de sortit de sa bouche. Rien.

\- Votre père m'avait bien fait part de votre réticence quant à cette union. Et je dois vous avouer que cette union ne me dérange en aucun cas. Mais je vois très bien que cela vous dérange à vous, au plus au point. Je ne pense pas être assez patient, pour assumer d'autres de vos rejets, s'exprima Tom, une nouvelle fois, perdant réellement patience. Et cela pouvait s'entendre au son de sa voix.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Encore.

\- Dites au moins quelque chose, fit Tom, vraiment à bout de patience. Mais ne restez pas dans se silence insupportable.

\- Je..., s'exclama soudainement son époux d'une voix assez faible. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mes conditions, dit-il, toujours le regard fuyant. Cela est vrai que je ne désirais point de cette union et encore maintenant je n'y arrive toujours pas ou peu à m'y faire, car mon esprit est encore empli de doute, continua-t-il d'une voix moins faible et un peu plus assurée. De savoir que cette union ne repose pas sur une réciprocité, me fait ressentir aucunement les liens qui nous unis. Cependant, je me dis que cela est sans doute parce que nous sommes encore bien étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, j'ai fini par consentir à cette union, même-si comme vous le savez déjà, je ne le désirais pas. Mais j'ai accepté. Par diplomatie. Même-si ma conscience à fini par dit oui, mon corps et mon cœur, eux n'ont pas encore dit oui. Alors...veuillez m'excuser de mon attitude envers vous, qui se doit être offensante pour vous, finit Harry en levant son regard, pour l'ancrer dans celui de son opposant.

Tom avait écouté attentivement les paroles du jeune prince, en les prenant bien en compte. Elles étaient fortes, mais tellement réaliste. Alors, sous les pupilles vertes de son époux, il répliqua à son tour, d'une voix ferme, mais chargé d'une certaine douceur.

\- Je respecte vos sentiments et sachez que j'ai réellement un profond respect pour vous, dit-il en baissant à son tour le regard, face au regard bien trop vert face à lui. Je suis en accord avec ce que vous venez de me faire part, quant à ce que nous sommes encore bien étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Vous avez raison. Sans aucun doute. Mais de voir que ma présence vous insupporte, en est très vexant. Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous soyez dérangé par ma présence, car je souhaite réellement vous être d'une compagnie plaisante, continua-t-il, le regard cette fois-ci ancré dans celui surpris de son époux. Je ne désire aucunement d'user de ma force ou de ma position envers vous, finit-il.

Après ses mots dit avec sincérité, Tom se leva alors du lit, dans l'espoir de s'en aller, toujours sous le regard fort surpris de Harry qui n'avait émis aucun mot.

En se retournant vers le prince, il accrocha une nouvelle fois son regard au regard encore surpris de son époux. Mais les paroles qu'il rajouta, firent écarquiller les yeux émeraudes en face de lui, d'ahurissement. Des paroles auxquelles son époux ne s'y était sûrement pas attendu. Des paroles fortes surprenantes.

\- Je me rapprocherais de vous, que le jour où vous en y consentirez. Sans que vous soyez mal à l'aise ou autre en ma présence. Je souhaite réellement que nous ayons une bonne relation, sans susciter chez l'autre une tension désagréable, dit-il d'un ton ferme et définitif. Bien. Nous nous verrons demain à l'aube pour le départ. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sans plus tarder et d'un pas assez pressé, mais assuré, il s'en alla, toujours sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, qui regarda la silhouette de son époux sortir de la chambre, puis refermer la porte de celle-ci doucement.

Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais au fond de lui, il se sentit soulagé. Soulagé que son empereur n'ait rien tenté envers lui. Il le remercia en son fort intérieur, de l'attention dont ce dernier lui avait apporté. Une attention forte surprenante, mais très plaisante. Il se sentit quand même troublé face à toutes ses paroles sincères de son empereur. De ce fait, il se trouva quand même un brin honteux pour avoir eu une attitude aussi blessante envers son époux. Pourtant ses gestes de rejets n'avaient été point contrôlé. Ceux-ci avaient été juste instinctifs.

L'empereur souhaitait l'approcher que lorsqu'il se sentira prêt à le laisser venir prêt de lui ? Bien, pourquoi pas. Harry garda bien cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Et mine de rien, l'attitude de son époux et son attention envers lui, le touchèrent quelque peu. Finalement, peut-être que sa relation avec son époux ne sera pas aussi chaotique, qu'il avait laissé penser. Il serait même prêt à faire des efforts, pour établir cette fameuse bonne relation qu'espérait son époux.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre. Je dois vous être sadique pour ne pas vous avoir donné un lemon ou autre. Mais bon, faut comprendre notre petit Harry, Non ?**

 **Bon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il était pas mal, non ? Et Tom, comment l'avez trouvé ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec IM-PA-TIENCE :)**

 **En attendant, j'ai envie ,une deuxième fois d'avoir votre avis. J'ai commencé à écrire un nouveau chapitre qui sera sûrement le 8, et dans celui-ci vous en serez un peu plus sur le fameux empereur espagnol. Alors ma question serait de savoir si vous voyez plus un Gellert Grindewald jouer le rôle ou un personnage fictif, sortit de mon imagination. A vrai dire à part Grindewald, je ne voyais pas d'autres personnages pour faire un méchant empereur. Après j'attends vos avis.**

 **INFORMATION: Après vos avis sur les couples proposés, ce sera un Remus/Sirius. A un avis près, ca aurait été un trio. Voilà, maintenant vous savez que plus tard vous aurez un Remus/Sirius. Remus sera seulement ami avec Severus. Et puis il se peut que je mette Severus avec quelqu'un. Qui sait? :p**

 **Bon, je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde. Eh oui ! Me revoilà enfin avec le nouveau chapitre. Ouf, me direz-vous, lol. En tout cas je suis contente de vous le poster enfin, ce beau et long chapitre.**

 **Mais avant...**

 **ANNONCE : Alors tout d'abord je veux que vous m'excusiez pour avoir omis un détail important. Cette fiction m'a été inspiré grâce à l'histoire de base d'un beau film Jodhaa Akbar. Certains l'avaient remarqué et m'ont fait quand même de très beau compliment. Mais je veux rectifier une chose importante. C'est que je me suis juste permis de reprendre l'idée de base qui était une union entre deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas, mais qui finissent par s'accepter. Après j'avoue avoir pris des mots ou même des petites citations, dont certaines que j'ai remodelé à ma façon. Et je ne penses pas être la seule à reprendre l'idée d'un film ou autre, et des citations. Je ne COMPTE pas PLAGIER ou autre. Je compte pas NON PLUS reprendre la trame du film ou autre. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention. Tout ce qui est magique et la trame de cette fiction sont VRAIMENT de moi. TOUT le reste est de MOI. Voilà, vous êtes maintenant bien prévenu et je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas vous avoir dit tout cela dès le début.**

 **Note 1 : Bien maintenant passons au choses sérieuses. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai rien posté. Rien du tout. Mais j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup écrit, lorsque j'avais un petit moment à moi.**

 **Note 2 : J'espère que ce chapitre qui aussi long que le chapitre 4, le chapitre de l'union, vous plaira. Il fait aussi 16 pages. Je les remodeler, modifier, pour vous offrir une beau et long chapitre après tous ces jours d'absences.**

 **Bien je vais arrêter mon blabla là, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Mais avant, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, qui sont toutes merveilleuses. Elles me régalent, alors continuez comme ça :)**

 **Merci à Itori, lanora, Guest, Une lectrice, Elendil, et sirona, pour leur reveiw :)**

 **Voilà. Bonne lecture et je m'excuses pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _ **Dans la soirée, bien plus tard.**_

Tous les invités avaient été subjugué par la belle cérémonie donnée par le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledor. Mais ce qu'ils les avaient encore plus subjugué, ce fût lorsque leur prince s'était présenté à eux. Et étonnement, il formait, avec son époux, un magnifique couple.

Les yeux admiratifs, les invités avaient attentivement suivi le déroulement de leur union, unissant ainsi les deux hommes dans les liens sacrés du mariage, aussi bien magiquement que non magiquement.

Ensuite, avec un respect évident, ils s'étaient tous rendus aux côtés des deux hommes pour leurs faire part de leur meilleur vœux, et leur souhaiter une belle vie.

Bien que la soirée avançait doucement mais sûrement, il y avait toujours autant de monde encore bien présent, même lorsque les principaux concernés n'étaient plus présent dans la salle.

D'ailleurs dans un coin de la salle, deux hommes parlaient depuis déjà un long moment, de la cérémonie en général, mais aussi de divers choses futiles que non futiles.

Severus avait passé le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Remus qui était, selon lui, de très bonne compagnie. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis qu'il était arrivé au sein de royaume. Et à leur étonnement, ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils avaient d'autant plus, beaucoup de point commun.

Severus, se demandait même encore comment cela se faisait-il, qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec le sorcier, car il n'était pas vraiment du genre à aller vers les personnes. Et pourtant, ce fût lui qui avait amorcé le premier pas, en lui demandant de lui faire visiter la ville. Oh, il ne regrettait pas. D'autant plus qu'après, ils s'étaient revus à de nombreuses occasions, partageant ainsi leurs savoir et leurs connaissances dans des discussions fortes passionnantes du point de vue de Severus qui aimait avoir ce genre de discussion avec des personnes telle que Remus. Il trouvait que les personnes ayant un franc et bon parlé comme Remus, étaient bien meilleurs compagnie que d'autres. Il voyait bien là, une belle amitié, pourquoi pas, naître entre eux. Remus, avait tout d'un bon ami à qui on pouvait se fier et même se confier, sans problème.

Durant toute la cérémonie, il avait bien sûr profité pour parler avec d'autres personnes, surtout avec des êtres issus de la magie venus pour la célébration, avec lesquels il avait eu des discussions fortes intéressantes. Après cela, il s'était vite retrouvé en compagnie de Remus et d'autres personnes que le sorcier lui avait présenté comme étant des conseillers du Roi.

D'ailleurs, toujours en compagnie de Remus et des conseillers, il laissa un moment ses yeux noirs naviguer dans la grande salle et remarqua que celle-ci commençait à se vider de ses invités petit à petit. Et il se rendit aussi compte que son empereur, ainsi que son époux n'étaient plus présent. Un sourire en coin apparut, en pensant que désormais Tom était en charmante compagnie. Il se demanda comment la première nuit avec son jeune époux allait se passer. Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que son empereur était réellement satisfait de son union avec le jeune prince, et il sentait que celui-ci avait trouvé en ce prince, ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Oui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait cette sensation que la relation entre les deux hommes, bien qu'elle soit encore un brin bouleversé, deviendrait avec le temps une réelle relation, basé sur la confiance, mais aussi sur un amour. Autant Tom avait beaucoup à offrir au prince, autant c'était aussi le cas pour le prince. Mais il se doutait bien que le chemin jusqu'à l'amour entre les deux hommes, serait quand même bien un chemin semé d'embûches.

Alors qu'il porta son verre de vin à sa bouche, il vit les hommes, qui les accompagnaient Remus et lui, partir, le laissant enfin seul avec le sorcier. Prenant une gorgée de vin, il se retourna vers ce dernier qui avait le regard plongé vers le reste des invités.

\- Il commence à se faire vraiment tard, s'exclama la voix soudaine de Remus qui avait toujours le regard posé sur toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Oui, répondit Severus. Je pense encore rester quelques minutes, avant de m'en aller. Demain nous partons assez tôt, et la route sera longue. D'ailleurs, vous devriez en faire autant, car vous venez avec nous, rajouta-t-il en regardant le sorcier qui s'était retourné vers lui.

\- Oui, cela est vrai.

\- Cela sera sûrement étrange pour vous de quitter votre pays demain, pour un temps qui sera indéterminé. Oh, je sais fort bien que vous aurez l'occasion d'y revenir, mais sûrement pas dans l'immédiat. Mais j'espère que vous allez vous sentir bien, au sein de l'Empire.

\- Oui. Je n'en doute pas. Même-si je vous accorde que de quitter ma terre natal me dérange un peu, je suis quand même assez content de découvrir un nouveau pays, ayant une tout autre culture, bien différente de la nôtre, sourit Remus.

\- Oui. Mais je trouve qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de différence sur ce point-là, du peu que j'ai réussi à en voir. J'aurais apprécié rester un peu plus longtemps en ces lieux pour visiter d'autres coins. Mais peut-être en aurais-je l'occasion plus tard.

\- Oui, surtout que désormais nos frontières seront bien plus ouvertes qu'avant.

Un petit silence confortable s'installa entre eux, rien qu'un petit moment, avant que Remus ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui.

\- Pardon ?, demanda confusément, Severus.

\- Pour Harry, le prince, je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui. Étant donné que je l'accompagne, je serais près de lui. On sera là pour l'un et l'autre. Mais je pense que tout ira bien, autant pour lui que pour moi.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Il n'y a vraiment pas à s'en faire. Mais je suis encore fort surpris par ses conditions imposées à l'empereur. J'ai tout de suite pensé que l'empereur refuserait.

\- Et il a été très compréhensible, rajouta Remus. Et cela est très gentil de sa part.

\- Oui, affirma Severus. Bien, souffla-t-il. Ce fût une magnifique cérémonie et je suis ravi pour mon empereur, pour s'être uni à une telle personne qu'est le prince. La venue du prince au sein de l'Empire va apporter quelque chose de nouveau, je pense, dit Severus, en reposant son verre sur le buffet qui se trouver près d'eux.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute, affirma Remus.

\- Bien, je vais me retirer. La fatigue me prend, dit Severus. Vous restez encore ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien...je pense aussi me retirer. Vous avez raison. Demain nous partons tôt et la route sera longue. Il serait judicieux d'aller se reposer un minimum, dit Remus.

\- Exactement.

Remus déposa son verre vide sur le buffet et en compagnie de Severus, il se fraya un chemin parmi les invités, pour atteindre les grandes portes afin de quitter la salle, en direction de ses appartements, pour une courte nuit de sommeil.

Les deux hommes sortirent alors tranquillement de la salle, se rendant tout deux silencieusement vers leur appartements respectifs. Cependant une voix forte les fit arrêter, où plutôt fit arrêter Remus, car ce fût son nom qui se fit héler, à son grand étonnement.

En voyant la personne qui l'avait appelé, il prit un grand air étonné, ne s'y attendant pas.

\- Sirius ?, s'exclama surpris en se retournant pour faire face à l'homme.

Près de lui, Severus s'était aussi arrêté et avait jeté un regard neutre à l'homme qui les avait dérangé.

\- Lupin, pouvons-nous parler un moment. Seul, dit-il en remarquant Severus toujours près de Remus.

\- Euh...oui, accepta le sorcier, un brin surpris.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et nous nous disons à demain, s'exclama Severus.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit à vous aussi, dit Remus, avant que son comparse ne s'en aille. Bien, nous voilà seul. Que me veux-tu ?, demanda Remus à Sirius.

 **o00oo00o**

Malgré le fait qu'il avait été franchement contre cette union, Sirius avait trouvé la cérémonie magnifique, même-s'il avait senti son filleul pas vraiment parmi eux. Après, cela était tout à fait normal. On lui avait imposé, sans son avis, à consentir à cette union qui se déroulait le jour même de ses dix-huit printemps. Pauvre Harry, avait alors pensé le parrain, légèrement attristé. Mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, surtout que maintenant ils étaient liées pour la vie. Son filleul devrait désormais se faire à la nouvelle vie qui s'imposera à lui, dès qu'il posera un pied dans ses nouvelles terres.

En revanche, il avait bien vu que l'empereur lui, avait été très à l'aise. Même serein, dirait-il. Mais il se demandait, quand même bien, comment serait la vie de son filleul auprès de l'empereur. Mais surtout, s'il serait accepté auprès de son peuple. Il espérait que cela soit le cas. Après tout, comment ne pas aimer Harry. Il faisait partie de ses rares personnes qu'on appréciait au premier regard. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait bien que les débuts de l'intégration d'Harry au sein de l'Empire ne sera pas facile, voire assez compliqué. Mais après, son époux devrait aussi, tout faire pour que ce dernier puisse s'intégrer au sein de l'Empire.

Il aurait aimé avoir la chance comme Remus de l'accompagner. Mais il avait des responsabilités au sein du royaume. De plus, dans quelques jours, il allait recevoir plus de milles hommes de l'empereur, venant ainsi grossir les rangs de sa garde royale. Et il se devait d'être là pour les accueillir et leur expliquer les règles qui n'étaient pas tellement différentes de leur Empire. Mais ça charge sera désormais bien grande, et il sera bien plus occupé dans les jours à venir. Alors, même si la forte envie de vouloir accompagner Harry était là, il ne pouvait pas l'assouvir. Mais au moins, il se consolait en se disant que Remus l'accompagnait. De ce fait, son filleul ne sera pas seul.

D'ailleurs, de savoir que Remus partait lui aussi demain très tôt dans la matinée, pour l'Empire, pour un temps indéterminé, le fit maronner quelque peu. Le fait de se dire que ce dernier ne sera plus au royaume, lui fit un petit quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter. Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir le sorcier, dans les parages, que de ne plus le voir désormais, le dérangeait en quelque sorte. Oui, il ressentait un léger dérangement quant au départ soudain du sorcier.

Mais bien sûr, à l'annonce de son départ, il ne lui avait rien dit. Fait aucune remarque, même sarcastique. Il ne lui avait même par adressé ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Comme souvent en fait. Pourtant lors de la soirée, il avait souvent recherché, à son grand ébahissement, du regard le sorcier, qui était à son grand scepticisme toujours accompagné du conseiller de l'empereur, dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, tellement que, pour lui, cet homme était insignifiant.

De voir constamment les deux hommes ensemble, cela l'avait réellement déranger plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Même pour ça, il ne saurait se donner une explication. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce besoin d'épier Remus ou ressenti cette envie de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il maintenait le fait de ne pas apprécier cet homme. Il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Surtout qu'il disait à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point il ne pouvait supporter la présence de l'homme. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? N'y avait-il pas autre chose de cacher là-dessous ? Franchement, là aussi, il ne savait pas. La relation entre les deux hommes était vraiment étrange, voire déroutante.

Alors qu'il discutait avec son second, bien malgré lui, de temps à autres, son regard se posait vers un coin de la salle où se trouvait Remus. Ce dernier était toujours en compagnie du conseiller de l'empereur, mais avec d'autre personnes qu'il savait comme étant des conseillers de James.

Il essayait vraiment de se concentrer dans la discussion avec son second, mais il était bien trop porté par ce qu'il regardait. Et lorsqu'il vit quelque minutes plus tard, Remus sortir en même temps que sa charmante compagnie, il s'excusa auprès de son second, qui regarda d'un air surpris, son chef partir d'un bon pas vers la sortie, le laissant ainsi seul.

Lorsqu'il atteint la sortie, il ne loupa pas les deux hommes qui marchaient un peu plus loin, côte à côte. Et d'une voix assez ferme et forte, il hala le sorcier.

\- Lupin !

Il vit les deux hommes s'arrêter et se retourner vers lui, avant de rencontrer le regard surpris du sorcier et noir de son comparse.

\- Sirius ! S'exclama surpris le sorcier.

\- Lupin, pouvons-nous parler un moment. Seul, dit-il en remarquant Severus toujours près de Remus.

\- Euh...oui, accepta un brin ahuris le sorcier.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et nous nous disons à demain, s'exclama Severus.

Bon vent !, pensa directement Sirius.

Cependant, il n'avait point louper le regard un brin hautain du noiraud à son égard avant qu'il ne se détourne d'eux. Mais il n'en fit rien. Seul Remus l'intéressé, pour l'instant.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit à vous aussi, dit Remus, avant que son comparse ne s'en aille. Bien nous voilà seul. Que me veux-tu ?, demanda Remus à Sirius.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas réellement. Et là, devant le sorcier, il se sentit soudainement bête.

\- Eh bien... Pas trop désappointé de quitter le royaume ? Dit-il.

\- Eh bien...un peu oui, répondit Remus, toujours étonné. Cela doit bien t'arranger, car je ne serais désormais plus dans les parages. Tu seras même tranquille, dit le sorcier en croisant les bras sur son torse. Avais-tu autre chose à me dire ?

\- Je sais bien que nous ne sommes pas amis, mais j'aimerais te demander une faveur, dit Sirius soudainement sérieux.

\- Une faveur ?, répéta encore plus surpris le sorcier.

\- Oui, dit Sirius en s'avançant pour se retrouver à presque un mètre de Remus, qui se figea. Je ne verrais plus Harry pendant un long moment. Et tu sais comment je suis très proche de lui. Je t'avoue que je suis envieux de savoir que tu seras près de lui et pas moi. Alors j'aimerais que tu sois là pour lui et que tu le protèges, car je sais que son intégration au sein de l'Empire ne sera pas immédiate, il va lui falloir du temps. Je te demande juste d'être là pour lui et l'aider, mais aussi le protéger, car je ne fais pas confiance à ses gens. L'empereur, même s'il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de protecteur, ne sera pas toujours là pour protéger Harry, d'une quelconque menace. N'oublions pas que la menace, n'importe où, et toujours présente. Voilà ma faveur, finit-il ses yeux d'un bleu gris ancrés dans celui miel de son opposant qui avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur face à la demande.

Remus ne s'attendit pas à tant, de la part de Sirius. Mais il ressentit l'angoisse de ce dernier, à l'idée de laisser son filleul partir loin de lui. Et cela lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Il savait à quel point Harry comptait beaucoup pour Sirius, il était même le fils que ce dernier aurait aimé avoir. Il le savait. Alors de le voir lui demander à lui de prendre soin de son filleul, lui fit quand même au fond de lui, chaud au cœur. Et il comptait bien évidement accepter cette faveur à l'homme.

\- Sirius, commença-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'accepte, même avec joie, si c'est peu dire, ta faveur. James m'a demandé la même chose, et je l'accorderai à toi aussi. Je sais qu'Harry est quelqu'un d'important pour toi, comme pour moi, alors ne t'en fais pas, finit Remus, en lui souriant chaudement. Bien, si c'est tout, je vais cette fois-ci aller dans mes appartements. Demain nous partons tôt. Mais je suppose que tu seras là, aux portes du palais, pour faire un dernier au revoir à Harry, rajouta le sorcier toujours avec le sourire.

\- Euh..oui, acquiesça Sirius légèrement déboussolé.

\- Bien. Bonne nuit à toi, finit le sorcier, en se détournant de lui pour s'en aller, le laissant seul dans le corridor.

Sirius resta un moment figé au plein milieu du corridor, repensant aux paroles de l'autre homme, mais surtout au sourire qui lui avait accordé. C'était la première fois que ce dernier lui faisait un tel sourire. Emplis de sincérité et de...douceur. Oui c'était cela, il avait ressenti ces sensations en premier lieu. Il se mit soudainement à penser, que le sourire du sorcier était beau. Pire encore, cela le rendait beau.

Il sortit de ses pensées soudaines, lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir plusieurs personnes qui quittaient le lieux. Il se reprit alors, prenant ainsi le chemin inverse afin d'accéder lui aussi à ses appartements, pour lui aussi aller se reposer après cette longue journée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait, même celle-ci risquerait d'être assez courte.

 **o00oo00o**

James s'était senti soulagé lorsque Albus avait fini de lier son fils et l'empereur, concluant d'une certaine manière l'alliance entre leur deux pays. Désormais, son pays était sous la protection de l'Empire d'Angleterre, et cela l'allégea d'un poids, mais le soulagea aussi. Avec son armée, qui se retrouvera dans peu de temps grossi par les hommes envoyés par l'empereur, il pourrait enfin faire face à de potentiel menace, surtout venant de la part du Roi d'Irlande. Mais il espérait que celui-ci ne tente rien, surtout s'il savait que désormais, il était allié avec l'Empire. Cela devrait l'empêcher de commettre des tentatives envers son royaume. Enfin, il l'espérait. Mais pour l'instant tout ce passait comme il avait prévu et c'était satisfaisant.

Durant toute la soirée, il avait pu parler avec tout ses invités qui étaient aussi venus lui féliciter pour l'union, mais aussi pour l'alliance, car pour certains, cette alliance était purement avantageuse pour leur pays.

Certains de ses conseillers avaient été quand même légèrement bougon, pour avoir été mis au courant assez tard de cette alliance, mais aussi par rapport à l'union de leur prince. Mais après avoir entendu les explications de leur Roi, ils n'avaient pu que consentir à son choix. Mais d'autres, avaient été mécontent, non pas pour l'alliance, mais pour l'union entre le prince et l'empereur. Ils trouvaient que le Roi, n'avaient pas choisi la meilleure des solutions, pour assurer cette alliance. Évidement, ceux-là s'étaient bien permis de garder leur ressentie, ne voulant pas offenser leur Roi. Ces hommes étaient de ceux qui avaient espéré, qu'après les dix-huit printemps passés de leur prince, ils auraient pu se rapprocher du prince, tentant de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces ou tout simplement se rapprocher de lui d'une manière peu flatteuse. Des hommes assez perfides pour tenter un rapprochement plus direct et franc envers le prince. Pour James, de savoir alors que son fils était maintenant lié à un homme comme l'empereur, le rassurait grandement. Il savait qu'auprès de lui, il serait en sécurité de ses hommes fourbes.

Cependant James, n'était point stupide, il savait très bien que certains, que ce soit ses conseillers ou chefs de village, n'approuvaient pas sa prise de décision soudaine. Mais il était le Roi, et eux ses subordonnés. Il écoutait et acceptait parfois de très sage conseilles venant d'eux. Mais James était et resterait le seul décisionnaire. Et comme tous, ils devront alors se faire désormais à cette décision irrévocable.

Mais globalement, pour James, la cérémonie et la soirée qui avait suivit, s'étaient déroulé à merveille. Tous les invités avaient été généralement content pour lui, mais aussi pour son fils. La prospérité de leur pays, étaient aussi important pour eux, à leur yeux, surtout pour les peuples de créatures magiques. James, étaient satisfait de voir que ceux-ci avaient été complaisant face à cette décision. Le bien-être de tout son peuple et des êtres magiques qui vivaient sur ses terres l'importait beaucoup. Et il continuera à toujours faire preuve de bienveillance envers eux. Car tel était son rôle de Roi d'Écosse.

 **o00oo00o**

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus beaucoup d'invité, le Roi James se retira à son tour après des dernières salutations envers ses invités, avant de s'en aller à ses appartements.

La journée avait été quand même bien longue. Il avait dû accueillir tout ses invités personnellement, car sa femme avait était encore bien occupé à vérifier si tout était vraiment parfait pour la cérémonie. Il ne fût pas choqué d'avoir reçu autant d'invités, dont certains avaient été des créatures magiques. D'ailleurs, de voir que même certains peuples de créatures magiques étaient venus assister à la cérémonie lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Mais surtout, il avait été extrêmement content, lorsqu'il avait vu ce grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore et en qui il avait un profond respect se présenter, comme cela était prévu, pour unir son fils et son futur époux. Il avait demandé à cet homme d'assurer la cérémonie, comme il l'avait fait pour lui et sa tendre Lily. Sauf que pour son fils, le sorcier avait fait un union en deux temps. Un serment magique et l'autre non magique. Et puis, franchement, pour James, il n'y avait personne d'autre de mieux que ce sorcier, pour consolider une union.

Soufflant, il se dit que désormais son pays était en sécurité, et son fils, malgré ce dernier, uni.

Et bien sûr, en pensant à son fils, il eut mal au cœur. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé une seule parole, ni même un regard durant toute la cérémonie, et après celle-ci. Il s'était sentit vraiment peiné de voir que son fils ne lui avait prêté aucunement attention. Mais il avait fait comme-ci tout était normal, ne voulant pas montrer son malaise à son entourage. Et comme tous, il avait félicité avec joie l'empereur, mais pas son fils. Cependant il espérait en avoir l'occasion, car demain ce dernier quittait définitivement le royaume pour l'Empire et il ne le reverrait pas avant un long moment. Alors il priait en son fond intérieur, que demain, son fils veuille bien lui prêter attention pour, au moins, lui dire au revoir. Après tout, il restait son père, malgré tout.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva devant ses appartements. En entrant dans ceux-ci, il fut éblouis par les nombreuses bougies qui éclairaient l'espace avec chaleur. Et comme ses derniers jours, il trouva sa femme assise sur l'un des canapés, regardant fixement le feu de cheminé. Il s'avança vers elle, lorsqu'il la vit lever ses yeux vers lui. Il fut assez surpris par le petit sourire qu'elle arbora à son attention. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé l'union de leur fils, celle-ci ne l'avait que très peu parlé, bien trop en colère contre lui. Alors, la voir le regarder sans un once de colère ou autre dans son beau regard vert, et lui sourire, le soulagea d'un nouveau poids.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, il prit délicatement les mains douces de son épouse dans les siennes, avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui, toujours aussi magnifique, de sa Reine.

\- Lily, souffla-t-il. Je...

\- Cela est bon James. Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, au du moins, je le suis moins. Notre fils est désormais l'époux de l'empereur. Je m'y suis faite à cette idée. Difficilement certes, mais j'ai fini par abdiquer. T'en vouloir encore, serait bien malvenu de ma part. Et puis, je ne veux pas rester fâcher, plus que de raison, contre toi. Harry, part demain pour l'Empire, je n'aurais plus que toi près de moi, dit doucement Lily.

\- Oh, ma Lily ! Je serais toujours là pour toi. Et tu auras de nombreuses occasions d'aller voir notre fils à l'Empire, s'exclama James, en resserrant ses mains autour de celles de sa femme.

\- C'était quand même une belle cérémonie, malgré tout. Notre fils était magnifique, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oui, sourit James, chaudement. Tu m'as donné le plus beau et le plus merveilleux des enfants, ma Lily. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour cela. Vous êtes les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Et même si parfois mes décisions ne sont pas juste, je les prends justement pour que l'on puisse continuer à vivre aussi sereinement que nous l'avions fait jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je comprends, je comprends. Tu es un bon Roi, James, et je suis sûr que ton père et même tes autres ascendants auraient été fier de ce que tu es et de qui tu es. Mais aussi de ce tu fais pour notre pays, s'expliqua Lily, en retirant l'une de ses mains, pour la poser sur l'une des joues de son époux.

\- Merci de me comprendre. Merci d'être là, prêt de moi. D'être là pour moi. Merci de me pardonner. Merci, dit simplement, James, bien trop ému, avant de prendre en coupe le visage de Lily, et de baiser son front tout en douceur, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, savourant cette étreinte après plus de quatre jours à ne s'être point parler. Lily s'était désormais fait une raison. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à en vouloir à son époux. Elle était quand même bien consciente que ce fût aussi la plus dure des décisions à prendre pour ce dernier. Elle savait, bien sûr, que son époux aimait fortement leur fils et de savoir que maintenant celui-ci ne sera plus présent près d'eux, l'attristait lui aussi. Alors, pourquoi devait-elle continuer à en vouloir à son Roi ? Il souffrait autant qu'elle, de la future séparation qui se déroulera demain, tôt dans la matinée.

Elle aurait aimé que l'empereur accepte de rester encore un ou deux jours, mais il avait aussi des obligations. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus que de raison hors de son Empire. Et puis, James, avait raison, elle aura de nombreuses occasions, pour rendre visite à son fils à l'Empire. Cela lui était quand même bien soulageant.

Après leur profonde éteinte, ils se hâtèrent dans leur chambre, pour dormir le reste de la nuit, attendant avec quelque peu d'appréhension le jour se lever. Jour qui annonçait le départ de leur enfant.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée.**_

Le lendemain arriva très vite. Le soleil se leva doucement mais sûrement, assurant une belle journée ensoleillé. Même les chants des oiseaux accueillirent cette belle journée avec joie, embellissant ainsi ce nouveau jour tranquille.

Comme le soleil, Tom se leva tranquillement, tout en papillonnant des yeux, avant de laisser son regard naviguer un moment sur le plafond décoré de belles arabesques de toutes formes.

La veille au soir, celui-ci, après avoir quitté la chambre où son époux s'y trouvait encore, était parti s'allonger sur le grand sofa fait de cuir qui ornait le salon. Il ne s'était point endormis tout de suite, mais s'était mis à réfléchir, comme souvent depuis son acceptation pour l'union, à son enchaînement avec le prince. Il avait tellement réfléchi que même le fait de devoir dormir sur le sofa ne l'avait point rebuté du tout. Et puis, mine de rien, ce dernier avait été plutôt confortable. Il n'allait donc pas s'en plaindre, étant donné qu'il avait déjà dormis dans bien pire que cela. Non, dormir cette nuit dans ce sofa ne l'avait aucunement gêné, bien qu'au fond de lui, il avait espéré partager sa couche avec son époux, même-si rien ne se serait passer entre eux. Mais il avait été magnanime, laissant à son époux encore un peu d'espace, avant de franchir réellement cette étape.

Mais bien qu'il avait assez bien, dormir, il avait eu, au début, du mal à trouver vraiment le sommeil. Il s'était posé encore énormément de questions quant à la relation qu'il aura avec son époux. Ce fait là, revenait d'ailleurs souvent perturber son esprit. Mais aucune réponse précise ne venait y répondre.

Pourtant, les paroles dites la veille au soir, avaient été sincères. Il n'userait jamais de sa force ou de sa position sur lui. Il n'était point ce genre d'homme. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils s'entendent, au moins un minimum, pour pouvoir entamer une réelle relation, au moins baser sur la confiance, en dépit de l'amour. Mais pour que celle-ci se base sur un amour réciproque, il faudra du temps, car des deux, c'était bien plus son époux qui était encore dans la réticence. Mais d'une certaine manière, il le comprenait. Hier il avait, en plus de cela, fêté ses dix-huit printemps, pensant ainsi qu'il allait enfin prendre ses vraies responsabilités de prince et être aussi bien plus libre dans ses choix qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il s'était retrouvé subitement uni, lui retirant ainsi ce qu'il avait toujours aspiré. Alors, il était quand même en droit de ne pas être très compréhensif. Du moins pour le moment. Tom ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il reste encore trop sur ces positions et ne fasse aucun effort pour se rapprocher de lui. De son côté, il était vraiment prêt à en faire, mais il désirait que cela soit aussi le cas de son époux.

Mais il espérait quand même se faire un tant soit peu apprécier par son prince, car lui, il était sûr d'apprécier le prince, et même plus dans les jours à venir. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se confronter à l'audace et au courage de ce dernier, lorsqu'il lui avait imposé ses conditions, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était avant tout, une personne avec un fort caractère. Et mine de rien, cela lui plaisait. Beaucoup même. Même-si celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de différences entre eux, au niveau caractère, il pensait qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que cela. Après, pour en savoir plus, il fallait que tous deux, ils apprennent à se connaître.

Après s'être bien étiré les muscles un moment, il se leva du canapé. Malgré tout, il se sentit quand même un brin épuisé par cette courte nuit. Mais faisant fi de sa fatigue, il se dirigea vers un miroir qui ornait la pièce, pour s'arranger un peu avant de retourner dans ses appartements pour se préparer plus convenablement. Après cela, il s'en détourna, pour mirer un moment la porte de la chambre encore bien fermé, pesant le pour et le contre, pour aller réveiller son époux. Mais ce fut le contre qui remporta la bataille. De ce fait, il sortit alors des appartements. Mais heureusement, dans le couloir, il aperçut deux servantes venir vers lui. Alors il les hâla, leur demandant d'aller réveiller le prince, car dans très peu de temps ils partaient tous pour l'Empire.

L'ordre passé, il s'en alla, se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

Bien plus tard, après s'être changer, il se dirigea vers la grande salle de déjeuner, où se trouvait déjà Severus, Fenrir, en compagnie du Roi qui l'accueillit chaleureusement, alors que sa femme lui sourit seulement, avant de recevoir des salutations respectueuses des deux amis du Roi.

 **o00oo00o**

Harry papillonna des yeux lorsqu'il se sentit se faire réveiller par deux voix douces près de lui. Son regard tomba sur deux servantes qui lui sourirent, avant qu'il ne se lève doucement, les yeux encore bien brumeux par son sommeil.

Il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela, de savoir par ses deux servantes que c'était son époux qui leur avait quémander de le réveiller. Après cette annonce, il remercia les deux femmes, avant qu'elles ne quittent ses appartements.

Malgré la courte nuit qu'il avait passé, il avait plutôt bien dormis, même-si son epsrit avait été, une nouvelle fois, envahit par de nombreuses interrogations. Mais, il avait surtout, beaucoup repensé à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'empereur.

D'ailleurs, plus généralement, ses pensées s'étaient plus perdus vers sa discussion qu'il avait eu, la veille au soir, avec son empereur. Les mots de l'homme avaient et tournaient toujours en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait bien évidement ressenti toute la sincérité dans ceux-ci. Et puis honnêtement, il trouvait l'homme certes impressionnant et très charismatique, mais sûrement pas empreint de méchanceté. Il n'avait point ressenti des ondes négatives venir de lui. Il s'était même alors dit que l'homme pouvait être une personne forte agréable. Mais après, cela ne tenait qu'à lui d'apprendre réellement à connaître cet homme qu'était l'Empereur, son époux.

Passant une main sur ses yeux pour les frotter légèrement, il se mit à souffler, avant de se lever, assez lentement de son lit, sortant ainsi de son cocon de chaleur.

Cette nuit, avait été la dernière ici, au sein de son palais. Elle n'était pas non plus sa toute dernière. Mais la dernière, sans aucun doute, avant un long moment.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, qu'il en avait déjà perdu, il se dépêcha quand même un peu, pour aller faire sa toilette, avant de se préparer et rassembler le reste de ses affaires, pour son départ à l'Empire.

Une fois apprêté, il sortit de ses appartements, non sans avoir demandé à ses gardes, de porter ses affaires dans la calèche qui le conduira à l'Empire. Les deux gardes s'exécutèrent, alors que Harry se dirigea vers la salle de déjeuner où il était sûr de trouver son époux. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'y rendre, mais c'était aussi le dernier déjeuner qu'il prenait avec sa famille. Et puis, ce serait irrespectueux de sa part de ne pas se joindre à eux.

Comme il s'était attendu, son époux était présent dans la salle de déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux hommes dont il avait fait la connaissance hier. Des hommes qu'il trouvait tout à fait charment, s'il pouvait dire.

D'ailleurs, tous les regards s'étaient retournés vers lui à son entrée. Il n'en fit rien, se dirigeant seulement vers la seule place vacante qui se trouvait être en face de l'empereur. Les regards des personnes présentes, le mettait quand même bien mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il ne le montra pas, s'avançant toujours doucement vers sa place, sur laquelle il s'assit majestueusement, avant de saluer toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Bien le bonjour à vous, salua-t-il, avant de recevoir les salutations de tous.

\- Pas trop épuisé par cette courte nuit ?, s'exclama Sirius.

\- Un peu, je dois l'avouer, répondit Harry, alors qu'une serveuse vint poser devant lui un plateau avec son déjeuner poser dedans.

\- Je pense que tous, avons peu dormis cette nuit, continua son parrain.

\- Je n'en doute pas, confirma le prince.

\- Tu devrais manger un morceau, s'exclama soudainement la Reine, lorsqu'elle vit son fils, plus gratter son déjeuner que de le manger.

\- Elle a raison. Il vaut mieux que tu ne partes pas le ventre vide, rajouta Remus.

\- Bien, souffla Harry, alors qu'il n'avait pas très faim.

Malgré tout, il consentit à manger un peu.

James, lui se contenta de regarder son fils silencieusement, n'osant aucunement s'adresser à ce dernier, de peur que celui-ci ne veuille pas lui parler. Alors il se contenta de le mirer, arrêtant ainsi son déjeuner, n'ayant de tout de façon plus très faim. Pourtant, il se demanda soudainement, comment la première entre son fils et son époux s'était-elle passé? Bien sûr, il était sûr de ne recevoir aucune réponse à cette interrogation.

Et comme James, Tom, après avoir laisser de côté le reste de son déjeuner qui avait été succulent, regarda son époux qui ne lui avait point adressé un seul regard ou une parole. Mais cela, il s'y était attendu.

Lorsque celui-ci était entré dans la salle de déjeuner, comme la veille, il avait été ébloui par la beauté du prince. Il pouvait maintenant assurer que son époux était une très grande beauté, et cela était indéniable. Oh, il avait déjà rencontré des hommes forts beaux, mais leur beauté n'égaler point celle de son époux. La sienne était bien trop éblouissante. Il se sentit vraiment chanceux d'être lié avec un tel jeune homme et ne regrettait en aucun cas d'avoir accepté cette union. Et aussi l'alliance, bien sûr.

\- Bien, s'exclama soudainement Tom en se levant. Je dois me préparer pour notre prochain départ. Le temps passe et presse. Nous nous retrouverons dehors, dit-il, à l'attention du Roi.

\- Oui, bien sûr, s'exprima James.

\- Bien. Severus, Fenrir. Vous venez.

\- Oui, répondirent les deux hommes simultanément.

Comme Tom, les deux hommes se levèrent. Et après des rapides salutations, ils s'en allèrent sous les yeux de l'attablé, toujours bien silencieuse.

Harry qui n'avait pas regardé une seule fois son époux, releva subitement la tête, lorsqu'il vit Tom se lever de table et s'en aller, après des salutations envers eux, de la pièce, suivi de près par ses deux hommes. Il resta un moment silencieux et pensif, arrêtant ainsi son déjeuner. De de toute façon il n'avait plus du tout d'appétit.

Son attitude envers l'empereur était vraiment honteuse. Il s'en était bien évidement rendu compte la veille au soir, mais là c'était sûr. Il ne devrait pas continuer à éviter soigneusement son époux, car il voyait, mais surtout, il sentait bien que ce dernier voulait ou même désirait s'adresser à lui. Sûrement pour apprendre à le connaître, comme il le lui avait suggéré la veille. Mais il ne faisait rien. Il serait quand même préférable qu'il fasse, lui aussi, un pas vers lui. Cela ne lui coûtait rien, bien au contraire. Et puis cela montrerait bien à son époux sa bonne foi et peut-être aussi son consentement quant à se laisser approcher par lui.

Un souffle soudain sortit de sa bouche, avant qu'il ne se lève subitement, à son tour de la table, sous les yeux surpris du reste de l'attablé, avant de partir de la salle suivant les mêmes pas de son époux. Et comme depuis ce matin, son esprit s'était encore focalisé sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir entre eux. Bien qu'il était reconnaissant, même très reconnaissant il fallait le dire, envers son époux de vouloir prendre le temps avec lui, il voulait quand même s'excuser auprès de lui d'une certaine manière, pour avoir agit aussi stupidement envers lui. Il avait pris conscience que son attitude était loin d'être juste envers lui, alors il souhaitait réellement s'excuser. Mais aussi lui faire comprendre que les paroles qu'avait eu l'empereur à son égard, l'avaient touché profondément.

Alors marchant d'un bon pas assuré, il se dirigea vers les appartements de son époux avec un visage assez serein, mais un brin soucieux. En arrivant devant la porte des appartements de l'empereur qui était d'ailleurs légèrement ouverte, il frappa trois coups avant d'être, par une voix forte, permis d'entrer. Il fit directement face à son époux et à ses deux hommes qui aidaient son époux à ranger le reste de ses affaires. Mais lorsque son regard s'ancra dans celui légèrement surpris de son empereur, il s'adressa alors à lui.

\- Puis-je vous parler un moment, s'il vous plaît ?, quémanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il. Severus, Fenrir.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Leur empereur les priait de quitter les appartements. Alors ils laissèrent les deux hommes seuls, refermant doucement et consciencieusement la porte derrière eux.

\- Bien. Nous voilà seul. Vous vouliez me parler ?, dit Tom.

\- Oui. J'espère ne point vous déranger ? Dit-il en pointant les affaires.

\- Non. Cela peut attendre un peu, fit Tom d'un geste de la main.

\- Bien...Je...je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour l'attitude que j'ai eu envers vous hier soir. Je me rend bien compte que c'était...assez honteux de ma part, s'expliqua Harry soudainement mal à l'aise face au regard qui le fixait sans sourciller.

Pourtant il ne détourna pas le regard. Il laissa le sien bien ancré dans celui bleu de son époux, qui l'écoutait attentivement, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous excuser de quoi que ce soit, dit-il d'une voix posé. Je peux comprendre la réticence que vous avez eu à mon égard. Je ne vous en tiens vraiment pas rigueur.

\- Vous le devriez, je pense. L'attitude que j'ai eu envers vous n'était guère très appréciable. Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. Je ne réellement rien contre vous. Il me faut, je pense, encore un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que nous sommes désormais uni.

\- Je le sais bien. Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous justifier d'une quelconque façon. Je vous assure.

\- Vous m'êtes bien conciliant. Avec moi, je veux dire. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas plus affecté que cela par mon offense, car s'en était une. Je me rend compte que c'était malvenu de ma part et que je me sens réellement honteux d'avoir agi de cette façon.

\- Et moi je pense, que c'est plus vous, qui êtes affecté par cette situation, sourit Tom, en s'approchant de lui. Vraiment. Je vous rassure une nouvelle fois. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir honteux. Je vous comprends d'une certaine manière. Cela vous ait tombé dessus si soudainement, que cela est tout à fait normal que vous soyez encore fort déboussolé. Vraiment, je vous comprends, continua-t-il sous les yeux ouverts de stupeur du prince qui écoutait ses paroles quand même bien réconfortantes.

\- Je...Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Les mots me manques soudainement.

\- Alors ne rajoutez rien d'autre, sourit Tom, en voyant son époux quand même fort surpris et perdu. Sûrement dû à ses paroles.

\- Bien je vais vous laisser finir, dit soudainement Harry en se détournant de l'empereur.

Mais alors qu'il arriva devant la porte dans l'espoir de quitter les appartements, il se retourna brusquement vers son époux qui n'avait point bougé de sa place.

\- Vos... Vos paroles n'ont pas quitter mon esprit. Elles...elles m'ont troublé, mais fortement touché.

\- Elles étaient sincères. Tout ce que je vous ai dit, était sincère. Je souhaite réellement que nous ayons une bonne relation.

\- Je sais. Je le sens. Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à ces paroles fortes touchante, mais je vous en suis reconnaissant, rajouta Harry. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que vous n'avez point à attendre mon consentement pour m'approcher. Vous l'avez, désormais, finit Harry doucement, en ancrant son regard aussi sincère que ses paroles dans celui un brin étonné de l'empereur. Et j'en ferez autant aussi de mon côté.

\- Alors laissez moi vous dire que j'ai hâte d'apprendre à connaître la personne que vous êtes mon prince, s'exclama Tom en s'approchant d'Harry qui le laissa entrer dans son périmètre d'intimité.

Ils se regardèrent un moment silencieusement, tout en se rendant réellement compte de la même chose à propose de l'autre. Cet homme est vraiment beau, pensèrent-ils alors.

\- Est-ce là tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Pour l'instant, oui, répondit Harry.

\- Alors profitez du reste de votre temps pour aller voir votre père. Je sais qu'il n'attend que cela. Vous ne devez plus lui en vouloir.

\- Vous avez raison, concéda Harry. Bien. Je vais cette fois-ci vous laisser finir de préparer vos affaires. Nous nous retrouverons aux portes du palais.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Tom.

Après ces dernières paroles échangées, Harry s'en alla non sans avoir jeter un fin sourire à son époux avant de sortir des appartements sous les yeux de son époux qui était fort content par leur conversation. Conversation qui avait été mener par son époux.

Après que son époux soit sortit complètement des appartements, il reprit son affaire et rangea ses habits et autres tranquillement, avant de rejoindre les appartements de ses hommes pour voir où ils en étaient. Et comme toujours son esprit étaient encore en proie, malgré la discussion fort agréable qu'il venait d'avoir avec son époux, à de nombreuses interrogations par rapport à lui justement. Mais là, il se sentit bien plus serein. Oui serein. Car son époux avait émit le souhait, un brin subtilement, de vouloir apprendre à le connaître. Cela était déjà un grand pas venant de lui et ce pas là, lui fit grandement plaisir. Vraiment. Il avait hâte de pouvoir désormais avoir d'autres discussions avec son prince. Pour savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce dernier. Pour le connaître, aussi bien que ses proches le connaissaient. Oui, il en avait vraiment hâte.

 **o00oo00o**

Comme lui avait suggéré l'empereur, après être sortit de ses appartements, il avait pris la direction du bureau de son père. Son empereur avait raison. Il fallait qu'il parle avec son père. Qu'il ne reste pas encore en colère par rapport à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, d'autant plus qu'il partait dans peu de temps. Maintenant, l'union était passé et plus de retour en arrière était possible. Et puis il s'était enfin fait à l'idée d'être lié. Il se devait vraiment parler avec son père, pour mettre à plat tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et bien sûr, lui dire au revoir. Bien qu'il se doutait qu'il aurait l'occasion de le faire aux portes du palais.

Marchant dans le couloir qui le menait au bureau de son père. Il vit son parrain faire le chemin inverse. Il s'arrêta lorsque Sirius le hala fortement avec de grands gestes.

\- Harry ! On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se voir et de se parler. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Oui cela est vrai, sourit le plus jeune. Je suis désolé. C'est un peu ma faute je...

\- Non. Non Harry tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends tout à fait. Tu n'avais pas la tête à parler, alors qu'on venait t'annoncer ta soudaine union. Mais je suis quand même un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour profiter de toi.

\- Moi aussi, dit tristement Harry. Mais tu pourras venir me voir lorsque tu en auras l'occasion.

\- J'essayerais. Mais c'est pas sûr que je le puisse dans l'immédiat. Je vais devoir m'occuper des hommes que l'empereur nous aura envoyé. Il va falloir que je les intègres, expliqua son parrain. Mais je sais qu'on se verra.

\- Oui. Sourit Harry. Nos combats vont me manquer un peu tout de même.

\- Oh ! Tu es devenu un très bon combattant. Je suis fier de t'avoir enseigner une partie de l'art du combat. Au moins tu sauras te défendre, en cas d'attaque.

\- Oui, cela est sûr, sourit le prince.

\- Je vois que tu te diriges vers le bureau de ton père ?

\- Oui. On a besoin de se parler.

\- Cela est sûr. Il y est, puisque je viens d'en sortir. Vous avez vraiment besoin de vous parler tous les deux. Tu sais, j'étais aussi déçu que toi par sa prise de décision. Mais je ne lui en veux plus désormais. Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez. Et je crois qu'il s'en veut toujours.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Bien, je vais de ce pas aller le voir. Le temps passe et mon départ approche à grand pas.

\- Oui. Vas y. On se retrouvera aux portes du palais.

\- Bien sûr. Tu as tout intérêt à y être. Je ne compte pas partir non sans avoir eu un énorme câlin de la part de mon parrain, dit Harry.

\- Évidement. Mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Je serais bien là. Sois en certain, dit Sirius en riant.

\- Bien, rit Harry.

\- Allez, va rejoindre ton père, dit son parrain, l'incitant ainsi à reprendre son chemin.

Sans demander son reste, il reprit son chemin, sous les yeux de son parrain, qui regardait ce jeune homme qu'était son filleul. Jeune homme qui avait fort bien grandi. Devenant maintenant un homme magnifique. Il se sentait, comme toujours, fier d'être le parrain de ce jeune homme là. Il n'aurait pas souhaité meilleur filleul. Il aimait Harry, du plus profond de son cœur. Il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour lui, s'il le fallait. Sans aucun doute même.

Et là, il se rendit compte aussi que dans peu de temps son filleul allait quitter le royaume. Vivre une toute nouvelle vie, dans un autre pays qu'il ne connaissait encore pas. Il allait alors devoir s'habituer et se faire à cette nouvelle vie.

Son filleul était depuis la veille uni à l'empereur. Et cette constatation était encore étrange pour lui. Mais comme tous, il commençait à se faire cette idée. Après tout il n'avait pas le choix.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Comme prévu, vous aurez la suite jeudi, si tout se passe bien, mais il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne soit pas le cas, car elle déjà bien écrite, je vous rassure.**

 **Harry et Tom se rapproche doucement mais sûrement.** **Le prochain chapitre, sera bien sûr, le départ de Harry pour l'Empire.**

 **Alors je vous dis à jeudi.** **Et bien sûr, j'attends vos impression pour ce chapitre. A bientôt.**

 **Reveiw ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà, comme il se doit pour le deuxième chapitre de la semaine.**

 **Note 1 : Alors, avant tout, merci encore et encore pour tout vos beaux compliments qui me touchent sincèrement et qui m'encouragent à continuer à vous écrire la suite de cette belle fiction, rien que pour vous. Alors, continuez comme cela, c'est tout bonnement super.**

 **À part cela, je n'ai vraiment pas grand chose à vous dire, à part merci, merci, merci. :) :)**

 **Merci aux deux Guests pour leur review :)**

 **Bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes restantes. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour qu'il y en ai pas ou très peu.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grandes portes du bureau de son père, il souffla un bon coup avant de frapper trois coups sur celle-ci. En entendant la voix forte de son père l'autoriser à entrer, il ouvrit les portes et entra à l'intérieur du bureau, croisant directement le regard surpris de son géniteur.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire en voyant son fils se présenter à lui.

Doucement, il se leva alors de son siège, avant d'avancer vers le plus jeune qui s'était figé sur place, en voyant son père se mouver vers lui. Seul un mètre les séparait.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir, Harry, s'exclama James.

\- Il fallait que nous parlions tous les deux, avant mon départ, répondit Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'avais espéré qu'on est enfin cette occasion là. Mais avant je veux tu saches une fois de plus que cette décision m'a bien évidement déplu au départ, mais...

\- C'était la seule qui assurait, pour consolider cette alliance, finit Harry. Oui, je le sais désormais. Si je suis venu vous voir, c'était pour qu'on puisse mettre les choses à plat.

\- Alors tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ? Grimaça le Roi, en se rappelant comment s'était déroulé le soir où il avait informé son fils de son union.

\- Non. Plus maintenant.

\- Cela me rassure, souffla son père. À vrai dire, j'avais peur que tu partes sans même qu'on se soit adressé la parole. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir, comme il se devait, à mon fils.

\- Même encore en colère, je serais venu vous voir, pour vous dire au revoir. Vous êtes mon père. J'étais, certes, en colère ces derniers jours, mais j'ai fini par accepter cette union.

\- Je vois. J'en suis fort soulagé. Mais tu dois quand même être encore fortement déçu par moi ?, demanda, tout de même, James.

\- Un peu déçu oui. Mais plus sur le fait que vous ne m'en avez d'abord pas parler en premier, ni même à mère. Bien sûr, je vous en ai vraiment voulu, au point même à vous détester. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai bien pris conscience que cela était pour protéger nos terres. J'aime ce pays et notre peuple, et je veux qu'ils vivent dans un endroit où ils se sentiront en sécurité encore longtemps et si pour cela il fallait quémander l'aide d'un allié tel que l'Empire, alors soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment fini, par l'accepter.

\- Tu as bien grandi, mon fils, souffla James. Tu serais devenu sans aucun doute, un excellent Roi. Mais je sais que, malgré tout, tu seras un très bon souverain pour l'Empire, mais surtout pour ton nouveau peuple, rajouta le Roi, en s'approchant d'un pas.

\- Merci. Je suis aussi triste de devoir quitter le royaume et de me retrouver loin de mon peuple. Mais aussi de ma famille. De vous, expliqua Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui légèrement soulagé du Roi.

\- Tu auras l'occasion de venir nous voir, rajouta James.

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas dans l'immédiat. Mais je me rassure, en me disant que Remus sera avec moi.

\- Oui, cela me rassure à moi aussi, dit James. Je suis si content que tout s'arrange entre nous. Je ne supportais plus de ne pas pouvoir te parler.

\- Je sais. Mais n'en parlons plus. Ce qui est fait et fait, dit simplement Harry. Mon départ approche à grands pas, et je souhaite partir avec le cœur un tant soit peu léger. Je ne veux pas m'en aller en étant encore en conflit avec vous.

\- Oh Harry ! S'exclama James. J'en suis fort rassuré. Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit très souvent, mais je t'aime, mon fils. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré fortement avoir dans ce monde. Tu as beau grandir encore et encore, devenant un homme, tu resteras toujours mon petit enfant, mon fils. Et même hors du pays, celui-ci restera ton royaume. Tu resteras toujours le prince du Royaume d'Écosse, s'exclama James, en s'approchant un peu plus de son fils, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.

\- Père ! Fit Harry bien trop ému par les paroles de son paternel. Moi aussi je vous aime énormément. Vous avez toujours été un bon père. Je suis heureux d'être votre fils, continua-t-il, avant d'être enfermé dans une étreinte chaude, amorcé par son père, qu'il accepta de bon cœur.

Non, il n'en voulait désormais plus à son père. Après tout, pourquoi lui en vouloir encore. Comme il le lui avait dit, ce qui était fait, était fait. Sa colère s'était envolé petit à petit, jusqu'à hier, le jour de son union. Comme il venait de dire à son père, il était simplement déçu par le fait que ce dernier ne s'était pas pris la peine de venir le consulter en premier avant sa prise de décision. Maintenant il avait accepté. Il était désormais l'époux d'un homme, mais aussi le nouveau souverain de l'Empire d'Angleterre.

Il savoura encore un instant cette étreinte, après des jours à ne pas avoir adressé une seule parole à son père. Et cela lui avait aussi fortement manqué.

\- Tu devrais aller passer un dernier petit moment avec ta mère. Cela lui fera très plaisir, dit soudainement son père, avant de briser l'étreinte.

\- Je comptais y aller, sourit le prince.

\- Bien. De toute façon, nous nous retrouverons aux portes du palais, dit son père.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bien. Va la rejoindre. Elle doit être dans le jardin principal.

\- Je n'en doute pas. C'est son endroit préféré.

\- Oh oui !, rit doucement son père.

Après cela, il sourit une dernière fois à son père, avant de se détourner de lui, afin de sortir du bureau, sous le regard toujours aussi soulagé de son géniteur.

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant son départ, et il allait le mettre à profit en allant retrouver sa mère, pour profiter un dernier instant seul avec celle-ci.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Même jour, quelque part à l'Empire.**_

Le plus discrètement possible, Peter Pettigrew, était parti très tôt, ce matin-là, vers l'une des côtes qui longeait la forêt Interdite, afin d'envoyer, sans se faire prendre, un aigle messager à l'empereur espagnol. Message qui expliquait en détail ce qu'il venait de se dérouler ces jours-ci. À savoir l'alliance entre l'Empire avec le Royaume d'Écosse, reposant sur une union entre l'empereur et le prince du royaume. Ensuite, il avait bien évidement rajouter un détail assez important sur le prince. Détail qui affirmait que ce dernier était un Atlas. Il avait pensé que cette information pourrait intéresser l'empereur espagnol. Peut-être même que ce dernier, allait sans aucun doute se servir de cela pour faire du mal à l'empereur, à travers son époux. C'était même très probable.

Peter, savait que son message allait réveiller une nouvelle confrontation entre les deux Empires.

Après des années à être rester en retrait, l'empereur espagnol n'attendait qu'une seule information valable pour pouvoir attaquer de nouveau l'Empire d'Angleterre. Alors le fait de savoir que son pire ennemi s'était uni, était une réelle bonne chose pour lui. Il pourra ainsi directement s'en prendre à son époux pour l'atteindre. Son époux était devenu à l'instant même où il avait accepté l'union, sa plus grande faiblesse. Et l'empereur allait bientôt s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant une très grande falaise surplombant la mer qui venait frapper, avec force, de ses grosses vagues, les parois rocheuses de la falaise, il vérifia bien que le message soit bien attaché à la patte de son aigle messager, avant de le laisser s'envoler vers l'Empire d'Espagne.

Ce fut alors avec un sourire de contentement que Peter regarda son aigle prendre son envol, avant de s'en aller de cet endroit, toujours aussi discrètement.

 **o00oo00o**

Comme il s'en était douté, Harry retrouva sa mère dans le jardin principal, le nez plongé dans les fleurs, s'enivrant de leurs magnifiques parfums.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa mère se redresser et arborer un fin sourire, les yeux légèrement fermés, profitant encore de l'essence des fleurs qui se rependirent peu à peu dans l'atmosphère. Même de là où il était, il pouvait sentir les différentes senteurs se propager dans l'air.

Doucement, il s'approcha de sa mère et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, avant de s'exprimer, faisant ainsi sursauter la Reine qui ne l'avait pas senti.

\- Cela va aussi me manquer. Ces odeurs enivrantes et apaisantes. Cela va me manquer, dit-il, en touchant une fleur qui s'ouvrit, rejetant ainsi une fine pellicule de poussière odorante.

\- Harry, souffla Lily. Et moi, c'est toi qui vas beaucoup me manquer, dit-elle.

\- Vous aussi mère.

\- Viens allons-nous asseoir un moment, rajouta-t-elle, en prenant la main de son fils pour l'amener vers l'un des grands bancs fait de pierre, plus loin.

Une fois assit, Lily mira un moment son fils, comme elle aimait le faire lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en sa compagnie. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire, puisque celui-ci partait dans très peu de temps. Alors elle profita de cet instant, le plus possible.

\- Comment vas-tu mon fils ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien. Je vais bien.

\- Cela est rassurant. Je vois que tu commences à te faire à tout cela.

\- Oui. De tout de façon je ne peux que m'y faire, désormais.

\- Effectivement, lui sourit, doucement, sa mère. Mais mise à part cela, comment c'est passé ta...première nuit avec ton époux ?

\- Je savais bien que vous alliez me le demander, sourit Harry. Il ne s'est rien passer entre nous, avoua-t-il, les yeux rivés autre part que sur sa mère.

\- Comment cela ? Vous n'avez pas...consommer ?, dit-elle doucement, légèrement surprise.

\- Non. Nous avions simplement parlé. Je me suis montré réticent quant à avoir une étreinte plus poussée avec lui. Il l'a vu et m'a simplement... Je dirais, rassuré, expliqua-t-il.

Lily se sentit légèrement confuse au début, mais tout de suite après elle se sentit soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre son fils et l'empereur. Cependant, elle resta étonnée par le fait que l'époux de son fils n'avait point joui de sa position pour réclamer la consommation.

\- Je sais que je ne pourrais pas continuer à repousser cela trop longtemps. Il faudra à un moment donné que nous...consommions l'union, afin de consolider définitivement notre enchaînement, rajouta soudainement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, affirma la Reine. Crois-moi, si je te dis que tout va bien se passer, lui dit-elle, en lui souriant chaudement.

\- Hum...oui, souffla-t-il, en baissant sa tête.

\- Harry, fit-elle en révélant, par le menton, la tête de son fils pour ancrer son regard vert dans celui, aussi vert, de son fils. L'empereur m'a promis d'être juste et respectueux envers toi, et il m'a l'air d'être un homme d'honneur. Mais aussi un homme prévenant. Je dirais même... bienveillant. Alors ne le rejette pas plus que tu ne l'aies fait jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ce n'est désormais plus mon intention, mère.

\- Bien. Viens là, dit-elle pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Doucement, il colla sa tête contre le buste de sa mère qui le serra fort contre elle, savourant le plus possible cette étreinte qui sera la dernière avant un long moment.

Harry pouvait entendre le cœur de sa mère battre chaleureusement contre son oreille d'une douce litanie, qui l'apaisa. Il avait besoin de cela, avant son départ qui sera sans aucun doute quand même assez dur autant pour lui, que pour ses parents. Oui, sans aucun doute même.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, devant les portes du palais.**_

C'était maintenant l'heure pour Tom et ses hommes de s'en aller, en compagnie d'Harry et Remus, pour l'Empire.

Comme prévu, le Roi, ainsi que sa femme et son chef de garde royal étaient présents pour faire leurs derniers au revoir à leur fils, et aussi à Remus qui se sentait quand même bien triste de quitter sa terre natale.

Quant à Tom, il avait une nouvelle fois assuré au Roi que, dès son arrivé à son Empire, il se chargera en premier lieu de sélectionner ses meilleurs hommes qui viendront grossir ses rangs. James avait alors, une fois de plus, remercié l'empereur d'avoir accepté leur alliance, mais surtout de lui apporter une protection assurée.

James avait vraiment hâte de recevoir les hommes de l'empereur. Sirius avait d'ailleurs déjà bien préparé leur arrivé et lui, il avait organisé les futures missions qu'ils auront tous. À savoir en premier lieu, de veiller à la sérénité de certains villages où il manquait cruellement de gardes rapprochés et où il y avait plus de possibilités d'être envahi par des ennemis potentiels.

Maintenant que l'alliance de leur deux pays avait dépassé au-delà de leurs terres, il savait que le Roi d'Irlande, tenterait tout de même quelque chose envers lui, sûrement pour savoir si son alliance avec l'empereur de l'Empire d'Angleterre était forte et tenace. Mais désormais, il se sentait prêt à faire face à ce Roi de malheur comme il aimait le nommer.

Mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Là, maintenant il se concentrait sur le prochain départ de son fils qui parlait, tout en riant, avec Sirius qui avait autant de mal que lui, à le laisser partir. Mais le départ de Harry était bien plus dur pour son épouse. De tous, c'était bien plus celle-ci qui était affecté par son départ. Et cela se comprenait tout à fait. On lui arrachait en quelque sorte son fils, sans qu'elle n'ait eu vraiment le temps de profiter de la présence de ce dernier. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas non plus un adieu, mais juste un au revoir. Elle aurait, comme lui avait certifié James, l'occasion de se rendre à l'Empire pour voir leur fils.

Ce fut bien des minutes plus tard et après des dernières forte embrassade avec ses deux parents et son parrain, qu'Harry monta dans la calèche, après un dernier regard appuyé à sa famille, suivi de près par Remus, qui avant de monter, avait fait la promesse à James, mais surtout à Lily qu'il veillerait bien, sur leur fils. Mais avant d'entrer dans la calèche, son regard s'ancra un moment dans celui de Sirius qui le regardait fixement, avant de lui faire un léger signe de tête que Remus rendit, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la calèche, où se trouvait déjà Harry, déjà bien installé sur l'une des banquettes.

D'ailleurs, lui et Remus seront les seuls à faire le chemin dans la calèche, car l'empereur avait décidé de faire le chemin du retour, comme il était venu, soit à dos de son cheval, à la grande surprise d'Harry, qui avait pensé partager le carrosse avec ce dernier.

À dos de leur cheval, Severus et Fenrir remercièrent à leur tour une nouvelle fois le Roi et la Reine, de leur belle hospitalité dont ils leur avaient accordé, avant d'aller se positionner, chacun d'un côté, près de leur empereur, qui remercia aussi une dernière fois de l'accueil chaleureuse dont il avait été gratifié.

James accueillit le remerciement d'un signe royal de la main, avant de voir l'empereur amorcer le premier pas, suivi de près par ces hommes, quittant ainsi peu à peu l'enceinte du palais.

Lorsqu'il sentit la calèche se mettre en mouvement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer sa tête à travers la petite ouverture. Une fois la tête à l'extérieur, il la retourna vers ses parents et son parrain qui le regardèrent, avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard, avant qu'il ne leur fasse un petit signe de main et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais son sourire devint soudainement douloureux lorsqu'il vit sa mère faire plusieurs pas, sortant ainsi de l'enceinte du palais, les deux posés sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, et des fines larmes glisser le long de son visage.

Ne voulant pas en supporter plus, il retourna à l'intérieur de la calèche, contenant ses larmes le plus possible, sous les yeux quelque peu attristés de Remus, qui alla lui prendre ses deux mains entre les siennes, en signe de réconfort.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent de plus en plus du palais, ils entendirent des exclamations provenir des villageois qui étaient tous dehors pour assister au départ de leur prince.

Harry, à travers la petite fenêtre ouverte de la porte du carrosse, regarda et entendit son peuple lui dire au revoir, avec de grands signes de mains. Certains enfants courraient près de la calèche pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois leur prince. Voyant cela, Harry s'autorisa une nouvelle fois à sortir sa tête pour dire, lui aussi, au revoir à son peuple, sous les yeux de son époux qui s'était légèrement retourné pour voir les différentes exclamations des habitants envers leur prince.

Tom, lorsqu'il avait vu tous les habitants présents, il avait tout de suite su que cela était pour aussi assister au départ de leur prince. Il avait trouvé cela tout à fait légitime. Pourtant, lui, il était resté concentré sur sa route, continuant ainsi son avancer dans la foule qui s'était peu à peu entassé autour d'eux.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder légèrement derrière lui, apercevant ainsi son époux faire aussi ses aux revoir à son peuple. Mais alors qu'il allait se détourner du spectacle, son regard se fit soudainement happer par deux orbes vertes scintillantes. Il maintint un petit moment le regard de son époux. Le regard vert de celui-ci qui était bien trop hypnotisant et déstabilisant pour son propre bien, avant de s'en détourner, non sans lui avoir jeté, malgré cela, un fin sourire rassurant.

Battant soudainement les rênes de son cheval pour prendre un peu plus de vitesse, il quitta ainsi la grande ville, suivi de près par les pas de courses de ses hommes.

Dans moins de deux jours, son époux pourra enfin faire la connaissance avec ses terres à lui, mais surtout y gouverner à ses côtés.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Bien plus tard, toujours dans le Royaume, sur le chemin pour l'Empire.**_

Dans chaque village dans lesquels ils étaient passés, comme à la grande ville, Harry fut acclamé par les villageois par leurs cris de salutations. La nouvelle de son départ s'était bien passé. Aucun doute même. Mais de voir que tous étaient bien là pour lui faire ses aux revoir, lui fit extrêmement chaud au cœur.

De voir son peuple était si présent, lui fit réellement du bien. Il les aimait réellement, et continuera à les aimer même en étant désormais plus vraiment leur prince. Mais pour son peuple, même-s'il n'était plus le prince de leur pays, Harry restera toujours leur magnifique prince. Et jusqu'au bout, ils lui porteront allégeance.

Malgré l'appréhension de poser un pied à l'Empire, il se sentait tout même prêt à affronter son nouveau statut et se faire une place sur ses nouvelles terres. Il espérait se faire apprécier par le peuple de son époux, tout en leur montrant qui il était. Honnête, bienveillant, prévenant et gentil. Mais surtout à l'écoute. Sur ces points-là, il ne pensait pas être bien trop différent de son époux, qui comme lui, la sécurité de son peuple était quelque chose d'important. Il ressentait quand même au fond de lui, une étonnante hâte à arriver à l'Empire. Et il n'était, à sa grande surprise, pas le seul.

Remus, lui avait fait part au cours du voyage, qu'il était impatient de découvrir le pays. Mais il était surtout très impatient de voir ce qu'il renfermait et aussi, se laissait porter par l'air magique qui, d'après ce que lui avait dit l'empereur hier dans la soirée, était assez différente que celle du royaume. En revanche, elle était, tout aussi, apaisante et plaisante. Et puis, il allait avoir l'occasion d'explorer les deux forêts que possédait l'Empire. Ce serait enfin un privilège pour lui d'y rencontrer de nombreuses créatures magiques, encore jamais approché. Comme les deux peuples d'elfes qui y vivaient, par exemple.

Lorsque Remus lui avait expliqué pourquoi il était autant euphorique à l'idée d'être à l'Empire, Harry en avait d'abord ri, puis avait fini par le comprendre.

Lui aussi, il espérait pouvoir rencontrer les différents peuples, pas seulement les elfes, mais tous les autres aussi. Et tout comme Remus, il voulait avoir la chance d'explorer les deux forêts, même-s'il se doutait bien que cela, lui sera sûrement interdit, car il pourrait y rencontrer certains dangers. Pourtant buté comme il l'était, il essayerait par tous les moyens d'y aller. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à Félindra, la forêt de son royaume, alors il tenterait vraiment le tout pour le tout, pour au moins aller dans l'une des deux forêts que possédait l'Empire. Pourquoi pas accompagné de Remus.

Heureusement que Remus était présent, il savait qu'il se sentirait bien mieux et bien moins seul. Il était encore reconnaissant envers l'empereur, d'avoir accepté ses conditions.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Remus commençait à somnoler, avant de détourner son regard pour le migrer vers l'extérieur, regardant ainsi les différents paysages défiler.

 **o00oo00o**

Remus était toujours en train de roupiller bien sagement sur la banquette d'en face, alors que lui, Harry, était encore bien réveillé. Il constata d'ailleurs que le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant petit à petit la nuit s'installer.

Regardant à l'extérieur, il remarqua qu'ils venaient de passer l'un des villages du sud, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la calèche ralentir peu à peu, avant de s'arrêter dans une sorte de petite clairière qui longeait le chemin.

Il entendit clairement les hennissements des chevaux, puis des pas se rapprocher, avant de voir la porte de la calèche s'ouvrir sur le conseiller de son époux, Severus, s'il s'en souvenait bien.

\- Votre majesté. Par ordre de l'empereur, nous nous arrêtons un petit moment pour se ressourcer. Si vous souhaitez sortir vous dégourdir les jambes, vous le pouvez, s'exprima Severus, après une petite révérence envers le prince.

\- Oh, eh bien, ma foi, oui. Merci, répondit doucement Harry, en lui souriant.

\- Bien. Vous devriez peut-être le réveiller aussi, pour qu'il puisse en profiter aussi, rajouta Severus en montrant Remus qui dormait toujours.

\- Oui, je pense que se serait profitable pour lui aussi, affirma Harry.

Alors que Severus s'en alla, Harry se contenta de réveiller Remus qui bon gré, mal gré se réveilla, non sans grogner, sous les yeux un brin moqueur de son élève. Harry lui expliqua la raison de son soudain réveil, et Remus, bien qu'en maugréant légèrement, remercia Harry de l'avoir réveillé, car mine de rien, il avait un peu soif et surtout un peu faim.

Il descendit en premier de la calèche, suivi de près par Harry, qui accueillit la fraîcheur de la nuit qui commençait à s'installer, avec délice. Être enfermé depuis ce matin même dans la calèche, l'avait fait à des moments suffoqués. Alors là, il ne pouvait qu'être content de pouvoir enfin prendre l'air.

Tranquillement, il descendit les marches de la calèche, avant de se diriger vers le petit coin déjà installer par les hommes de son époux où se trouvait déjà Remus, Severus et Fenrir, assis à une petite table, en train de discuter, tout en buvant et mangeant. Il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Remus s'était fait une place auprès des hommes de son empereur. Mais au lieu d'aller vers eux, il se dirigea un peu plus en retrait, faisant face à la petite étendue d'herbes où quelques petits bosquets et arbres venaient compléter l'espace qui s' offrit à lui.

Bien trop concentré dans sa contemplation, il ne fit pas attention à la présence qui s'approcha de lui, avant qu'elle ne s'installe près de lui.

\- Harry ! S'éleva une voix.

\- Remus ! Sursauta Harry.

\- Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, sourit le sorcier. Je suis venu t'apporter un verre d'eau. Tu dois sûrement avoir soif.

\- Oh, merci Remus. Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai une petite soif, sourit Harry en prenant le verre que son précepteur lui tendit.

\- Severus m'a dit qu'on allait rester encore un petit moment, avant de reprendre la route. L'empereur souhaite que l'on arrive, au moins, en début de matinée, à la frontière.

\- Oh ! Ne va-t-il pas se reposer ?, demanda le prince.

\- Eh bien... je ne sais pas. Il est pressé de rentrer et cela se comprend. Il est resté quand même pas mal de temps loin de son Empire.

\- Oui. Cela est vrai.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien mieux. Je me trompe ?

\- Non. Je vais bien. Bien que je t'avoue être un peu stressé quant à ma venue au sein de l'Empire. J'appréhende la réaction du peuple surtout.

\- Je comprends. Mais Severus, m'a certifié que tu n'avais pas de soucis à te faire sur ce côté-là. Je pense que le peuple se fera très vite à toi, tout comme toi tu te feras très vite à eux et à ton nouvel environnement aussi.

\- Je l'espère, souffla le prince.

\- Et moi j'espère surtout que tu t'entendras bien avec ton époux.

\- Tu n'as pas en t'en faire pour cela. Je crois...qu'on commence à bien s'entendre lui et moi.

\- Oh ! Eh bien c'est une très bonne chose.

\- Oui.

\- D'ailleurs, hum...Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais je voulais savoir si ta première nuit avec celui-ci c'était bien passé ?, osa demander Remus, franchement gêné.

\- Remus, rit le prince. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais me poser cette question.

\- Oh, je suis navré je...

\- Non, non. Cela est bon. Sache juste qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi. Nous nous sommes justes parlés.

\- Parler ?

\- Oui, parler.

\- Oh ! Je vois. Mais vous comptiez bien...consommer ? Murmura le sorcier.

\- Remus ! Rit plus franchement Harry.

L'attitude de Remus le faisait réellement rire, et il cela le détendit encore plus. Parfois Remus pouvait être bien trop curieux pour son propre bien.

\- Cela est bon! Répliqua le sorcier, en levant ses deux mains en l'air. J'arrête de t'embêter avec cela. Après tout, cela ne me regarde pas. Bien, je vais retourner au campement. Tu restes encore là ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, concéda Remus, avant de s'en aller sous les yeux rieurs d'Harry.

Après que Remus fut assez loin, il se permit de souffler un bon coup avant mirer de nouveau son regard vers l'horizon.

Bien sûr qu'il comptait consommer son union, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Peut-être dans les jours à venir. Il ne voulait pas non plus faire trop attendre son époux, car là, ce serait très malvenu de sa part.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment aller se passer leur première vraie nuit ensemble. Est-ce que l'empereur fera preuve de douceur envers lui ou pas ? Non, il ne voyait pas ce dernier être brusque avec lui. Pas du tout même. Et lui, est-ce qu'il se laissera faire s'en broncher ? Réussira-t-il à se détendre auprès de son époux ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Il allait bientôt connaître ce qu'était une étreinte charnelle, et ce fait-là, le liquéfiait encore quelque peu.

Un frisson le parcourut, dû à un vent frais, avant de remarquer qu'il faisait maintenant nuit. Il se contenta alors de finir le verre d'eau que lui avait apporté Remus, avant de quitter l'endroit pour se rendre au campement.

En arrivant au campement, il rangea son verre, avant de remarquer que l'empereur n'était pas avec les autres hommes. Il laissa alors son regard vagabonder dans les alentours, mais il ne le vit nul part. Fronçant des sourcils, il se demanda alors où pouvait-il bien être. Alors, pour avoir une réponse à sa question muette, il se retourna vers Severus qui était en pleine discussion avec Remus et Fenrir, pour le lui demander.

\- Où est l'empereur ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ! Il est parti s'aérer l'esprit. Il ne doit pas être bien loin, répondit Severus.

\- Oh ! Merci.

\- Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Demanda Remus.

\- Non, merci. Je vais retourner dans la calèche. Il commence à faire froid.

\- Bien.

Sans plus tarder, il se dirigea vers la calèche. Mais avant même d'y poser à l'intérieur, il se figea soudainement lorsqu'il vit l'empereur déjà à l'intérieur, point réveillé, mais endormi. Il fallait croire que l'empereur avait décidé de se reposer un peu. Les yeux bien grands ouverts de stupeurs, il détailla l'homme endormi avec curiosité et...un brin fasciné. L'homme avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil et...beau. Oui, c'était cela, Harry le trouva beau. Oh, bien sûr qu'il savait que l'empereur était un homme fort beau, mais le voir bien plus nettement comme là, cela confirma sa pensée.

Il hésita un moment à entrer dans la calèche, mais lorsqu'un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine à cause d'un faible vent froid qui s'était de nouveau levé, il n'hésita plus et monta les dernières marches, pour entrer le plus silencieusement possible dans le carrosse. Il s'installa alors confortablement sur la banquette en face de l'homme endormi.

Maintenant assis face à l'empereur, Harry put mirer plus en détail l'homme assoupi. Le visage de ce dernier était ni trop carré, ni trop fin, lisse, - et sûrement doux-, d'aucune ride. Il constata aussi que son époux avait quand même des cils assez long, épais et bien noir, comme ses cheveux. Non, vraiment l'homme était tout bonnement beau. Même ses yeux, qu'il savait être bleu, il les trouvait magnifiques, car ils étaient d'un bleu qui virait entre le clair et le foncé. Un bleu assez fascinant.

Doucement, il continua son inspection, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur le cou de l'homme où un médaillon y était accroché. Il distingua sur celui-ci, un serpent en forme de S, où ses yeux étaient deux petits diamants verts émeraudes. Comme ses propres yeux. Attiré par le beau bijou, il ne prit pas conscience qu'il s'était rapproché de l'homme, la main tendu vers le médaillon, afin de pouvoir le toucher. Cependant, il ne put aller bien loin, car une poigne assez forte l'arrêta dans sa manœuvre.

Sursautant et tout en étant surpris, il releva la tête pour affronter le regard bleu de l'empereur qui le mira d'un regard tout aussi surpris que lui. Tous deux fortement pris au dépourvu par l'autre, ils restèrent à se regarder fixement un long moment, avant que Harry n'ouvre la bouche pour s'exclamer. Mais rien ne sortit. Alors légèrement embarrassé, il se contenta juste de soulever légèrement ses lèvres, pour adresser à son époux un sourire franchement gêné.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Je sais que c'est un peu sadique de ma part d'arrêter ce chapitre comme ça, mais je voulais l'être un peu et vous frustré un peu.**

 **Mais j'attends vos avis avec impatience sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bientôt vous aurez enfin l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux empereur espagnol. Mais surtout de lire enfin des moments tout mignon entre nos deux époux.**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse ici, et je vous dis à lundi pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Kiss... :)**

 **Reviews ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà comme il se doit pour le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Note 1 : Alors, je veux tous vous remercier, avec un grand MERCI, pour toutes vos reviews, toutes aussi merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Elles me booste et me font très, mais alors trèèèès plaisir. Et cela m'encourage à vous écrire la suite, encire et encore. Alors merci. :) :)**

 **Bien étant donné que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, sauf que vous aurez l'occasion d'en savoir un peu sur ce fameux empereur espagnol. Sinon, c'est un chapitre plutôt tranquille. Je vous laisse le lire.**

 **Merci à moichaton pour sa review :)**

 **Alors bonne lecture, et je m'excuses pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Sursautant et tout en étant surpris, il releva la tête pour affronter le regard bleu de l'empereur qui le mira d'un regard tout aussi surpris que lui. Tous deux fortement pris au dépourvu par l'autre, ils restèrent à se regarder fixement un long moment, avant que Harry n'ouvre la bouche pour s'exclamer. Mais rien ne sortit. Alors légèrement embarrassé, il se contenta juste de soulever légèrement ses lèvres, pour adresser à son époux un sourire franchement gêné.

\- Je...Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, dit-il. Je voulais juste...Excusez-moi, finit-il par dire, bien trop mal à l'aise face au regard bien trop bleu de son opposé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Tom. J'ai le sommeil plutôt léger, donc je sens quand quelque chose se trouve bien trop proche de moi, rajouta Tom en relâchant le poignet d'Harry, doucement.

\- Je vois cela. Mais je m'excuse tout de même de vous avoir réveillé. C'était un peu malvenu de ma part.

\- Vous vous excusez beaucoup je trouve, rit légèrement l'empereur.

\- Je trouve aussi, affirma Harry, gêné.

\- C'est un objet qui attire les regards, donc je comprends tout à fait votre geste, continua Tom, en touchant son médaillon. C'est un médaillon très ancien qui est dans ma famille depuis des siècles. Il est en quelque sorte une partie de mon héritage, expliqua Tom.

\- Oh ! Il...il est fort joli.

\- Merci.

\- Mais pourquoi un S ?, demanda, Harry, curieux, en zieutant une nouvelle fois sur le médaillon.

\- S pour Salazar Serpentard. C'est l'un de mes plus anciens ancêtres. Il a été le premier à avoir gouverné à l'Empire.

\- Je vois. C'est un très bel héritage alors que vous avez là, dit Harry.

\- Oui, très certainement, répondit avec légèreté l'empereur, tout en mirant son époux.

Après ses dernières paroles échangées, un silence s'installa alors entre les deux époux.

Harry, se sentant encore fort gêné, se mit à regarder vers l'extérieure où la nuit s'était déjà bien installé tranquillement, essayant ainsi d'échapper au regard scrutateur de l'empereur encore posé sur lui. Mais bien qu'il tentât de se soustraire au regard de l'autre homme, il ne put, après quelques minutes passées, s'empêcher de mirer, lui aussi l'empereur qui sourit encore plus si possible, en décelant encore une légère gêne dans le regard de son époux, qui le rendit encore plus adorable. Oui adorable, c'était bien le mot.

De voir son époux encore fort embarrassé en sa présence, que ce soit dans ses gestes ou dans ses paroles, il trouvait cette attitude fort amusante. Bien sûr, il était assez content d'avoir pu échanger quelques paroles avec ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il avait senti une présence bien trop proche de lui, au premier abord il n'avait point pensé que la personne pouvait être son époux. Mais lorsque son regard avait plongé dans celui de ce dernier, il en avait été fort surpris. Il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu. La première question qui lui était venu à l'esprit, avait été, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer. La réponse lui était venu lorsqu'il avait intercepté la main de son époux bien trop proche de son médaillon. Ce dernier avait sûrement voulu le toucher. Tout simplement. Mais sa surprise s'était bien vite envolé, avant de se sentir enchanté de l'attention dont ce dernier lui avait apporté, bien qu'elle ait été assez maladroite.

Pour lui, son époux avait fait comme un premier pas vers lui, sans contrainte et cela était quand même assez bien plaisant. Il espérait que ce dernier continue son avancé comme ceci. Qu'il continue à venir de lui-même vers lui, même pour quelques paroles, car cela lui faisait vraiment très plaisir.

Connaître son jeune époux était vraiment quelque chose, qu'il lui tenait à cœur. Il voulait vraiment savoir qui était-il réellement, mais surtout aussi lui montrait qui il était vraiment. Alors bien sûr, lui aussi, il s'autorisera à aller vers lui, lui proposant des activités ou des petites promenades, qui pourraient plaire à son époux. Et peut-être que grâce à ses initiatives, il n'y aura plus de gêne entre eux, ou du moins son époux se sentira bien plus à l'aise près de lui.

Alors même-si le rapprochement de son époux avait été intentionnel, celui-ci lui plut quand même.

\- Y a-t-il encore beaucoup de route à faire entre la frontière et la capitale ?, demanda soudainement Harry, le regard de nouveau plongé vers l'extérieure.

\- Il nous restera pas plus d'une demi-journée pour arriver à la capitale. Après avoir passé la frontière, répondit Tom.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Harry. Et...quelles seront réellement mes fonctions au sein de l'Empire ?, osa-t-il questionner.

\- Je préfère que nous en reparlions plus tard, si cela ne vous gêne pas, dit simplement Tom.

\- Oh..bien sûr, concéda Harry, avant de se taire de nouveau. Je suis juste un peu curieux de savoir quelle seront vraiment mes fonctions.

\- Je comprends, lui sourit Tom. Mais nous en reparlerons, lorsque nous serons au palais. Plus tranquillement, finit-il par dire.

\- Oui, accepta Harry.

\- Vous êtes-vous sustenté ?, demanda Tom.

\- Non. À dire vrai, je n'ai point d'appétit.

\- Cela ne serait pas très bon que vous restiez le ventre vide, pour le reste du chemin. Vous devriez manger un petit peu, car nous allons bientôt reprendre la route, et nous n'allons point nous arrêter.

\- Cela ira. Vraiment, refusa Harry.

\- Bien. Comme vous voudrez, concéda Tom. Pour ma part, commença-t-il en se levant légèrement, J'ai un peu d'appétit, finit-il en souriant au prince, qui ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire. J'espère avoir l'occasion de profiter encore de cela, dit soudainement Tom.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Harry, confusément, en s'arrêtant de rire.

\- De votre rire. C'est très plaisant, avoua l'empereur.

\- Oh ! Rougit soudainement, le concerné. Eh...bien oui, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Bien, je vais de ce pas me sustenter, rajouta l'empereur en sortant de la calèche.

\- Bon appétit, dit alors Harry, encore légèrement rouge.

\- Merci, remercia l'empereur dans un fin sourire, avant de sortir de la calèche.

Après que l'empereur, fut en dehors de la calèche, Harry tenta de reprendre contenance, avant de subitement se mettre à sourire bien plus franchement. La facilité dont l'empereur avait de sentir à l'aise auprès de lui et de lui parler posément, était surprenant mais, honnêtement, très aimable et charmant.

Toujours le sourire suspendu à ses lèvres, il se cala bien plus confortablement contre le dossier de la banquette.

Bon, cette première conversation avec l'empereur, s'était plutôt bien passé, bien qu'il en avait été légèrement gêné au débout. À l'avenir, il saurait que l'empereur avait le sommeil léger. Mais au vu de l'attitude que l'empereur avait eu envers lui, une attitude détendue, cela l'avait mis peu à peu bien plus à l'aise, profitant ainsi pour continuer leur conversation, tout en posant quelques questions pour savoir quelles seront ses futures fonctions, à un empereur qui lui avait répondu avec décence et sympathie.

Soufflant soudainement, mais toujours avec le sourire, il se mit bien plus à son aise sur la banquette, lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez, avant de l'envahir complètement. Il laissa échapper un bâillement, avant de se laisser aller dans les limbes du sommeil qui l'appelait à rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdus, de la veille au soir.

Doucement, il laissa alors Morphée le transporter dans un sommeil apaisant et tranquille.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au royaume fin de journée.**_

Le soleil qui avait réchauffé cette journée qui avait été le fruit du départ d'Harry, commençait peu à peu à se coucher pour laisser place à une nuit assez fraîche.

Le départ d'Harry avait été en proie aux revoir déchirants et aux larmes.

Lily, lorsqu'elle avait vu la calèche emporter son fils loin du palais, loin du royaume, était resté encore un moment figé aux portes du palais regardant son fils s'en aller peu à peu de l'endroit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon.

Même en ne le voyant plus, elle était resté immobile, le visage toujours aussi triste, avant que son époux ne la prie de retourner dans l'enceinte du palais en sa compagnie. Elle avait accepté la requête de son époux, non sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière.

Ce fût sans aucun doute, après le jour de l'union, la journée la plus longue et la plus monotone.

Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule qu'en ce jour-là. Elle avait marché le long du jardin principal durant de longues heures, sous le soleil tapant. Après, elle s'était enfermé dans ses appartements le reste de la journée.

Assise, maintenant sur la terrasse de ses appartements, sur l'un des poufs, elle regarda le ciel qui commençait à foncer, laissant apparaître petit à petit les étoiles qui vinrent habiller le sombre ciel.

Elle espérait que tout se passait bien, sur le chemin du retour, pour son fils, mais aussi pour les autres. Elle était quand même assez fortement soulagé de savoir que Remus était près d'Harry, au moins son fils aura quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et se sentirait ainsi moins seul. Et puis Remus leur avait promis, à elle comme à James, qu'il prendrait bien soin de leur fils et quand cas de problème, il les préviendrait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que son fils ne risquait rien au côté de son époux.

Elle avait pu avoir un aperçu de qui était vraiment l'homme lors des jours où ce dernier avait été présent, et elle maintenait ce qu'elle pensait de lui déjà après leur conversation que les deux avaient eue dans le jardin. C'était un homme respectable, correct et droit. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était encore plus que cela. Mais pour elle, le principal, s'était que l'empereur agisse d'une manière appropriée envers son fils et soit, comme il le lui avait promis, un bon époux.

Voyant que la nuit était déjà bien installée et que le froid s'était levé, elle se leva de son pouf et entra à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Elle tomba directement sur James qui venait lui aussi d'entrer dans leurs appartements. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui, avant d'aller se loger, à la stupéfaction, mais aussi au grand plaisir du Roi, dans ses bras, silencieusement.

James, referma alors lentement ses bras autour du corps fin de son épouse, avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, tout en resserrant à son tour, un peu plus l'étreinte.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme dans cette position, avant que James ne défasse l'étreinte et regarde amoureusement son épouse qui en fit autant, avant qu'elle ne prenne soudainement le visage de son époux entre ses deux mains, pour l'approcher d'elle, afin de raviver doucement les lèvres de son époux dans un doux baiser.

À cet instant-là, James, bien que pris légèrement au dépourvu, savoura le geste de son épouse, se rendant compte que cela faisait bien longtemps que les deux ne s'étaient point accordé autant d'attention comme ceci, depuis quelque temps. Et cela l'avait terriblement manqué. Il se délecta de la douceur des lèvres de son épouse, qu'il accueillit avec une joie non dissimulée. Les mains de sa douce caressaient toujours son visage avec douceur et volupté, avant qu'il ne sente son épouse rompre ses caresses et rompre aussi le baiser.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi elle avait cessé, il se sentit tirer par sa tendre, l'intimant ainsi à la suivre dans leur chambre.

Lorsqu'elle avait arrêté leur chaude étreinte, la seule chose que Lily avait pensée tout de suite après, était de continuer à profiter de la présence de son époux, alors elle l'avait embrassé dans un premier temps, avec envie, avant de rompre le baiser parce qu'elle désirait tout simplement bien plus que cela. Alors elle l'avait emporté avec elle dans leur cocon qu'était leur chambre. Leur antre personnel, qui était sans aucun doute le seul témoin de tout l'amour que les deux se portaient.

Ce soir, Lily ne voulait penser à rien d'autre que d'être et se retrouver dans les bras forts, chaud et si accueillant de son époux. Elle voulait, ce soir, se perdre tout simplement dans les bras de son Roi. Complètement.

 **o00oo00o**

Comme presque chaque soir, Sirius s'était une fois de plus terré dans sa taverne de prédilection, toujours accompagné de sa chope qui cette fois-ci était remplie de cidre.

Seul, assis à l'une des tables qui se trouvaient dans un coin assez isolé, il regarda d'un regard morne, les hommes et certaines femmes boire avec joyeuseté, apportant malgré tout, une ambiance légère et assez amusante. Cependant, Sirius n'arrivait pas à être dans le même état d'esprit que ceux-ci. Il n'arrivait pas à être aussi joyeux que toutes ces personnes, pas après le départ de son filleul pour l'Empire. Départ qui l'affectait encore bien trop. Mais le pire s'était qu'il ressentait à s'y méprendre la même chose pour le départ de Remus.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de le voir aussi dans ce lieu, soit pour essayer de lui parler, soit pour tenir compagnie à certains de ses amis. Alors oui, il avouait qu'à cet instant même il se sentait seul, sans la présence de son filleul, lais aussi celle du sorcier. Ironique, lui direz-vous. Et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais au moins, au fond de lui, il se consolait en se disant que c'était pour la bonne cause que le sorcier ait quitté lui aussi le pays. Et puis, il savait à quel point Harry comptait aussi pour lui, alors il était sûr que la promesse que le sorcier lui avait faite, suite à sa demande, elle sera tenu. Incontestablement.

Soufflant de dépit, il porta sa chope à sa bouche pour y boire goulûment tout le nectar, avant de reposer la chope dans un bruit sourd, sur la table en bois qui chancela un peu. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Ce soir, il ne voulait penser à rien. Alors après avoir fait un signe au propriétaire de la taverne qui le lui rendit bien, au lieu de se rendre chez lui à sa sortie, il se dirigea vers un endroit qu'il connaissait bien.

Après quelques minutes à marcher dans les rues de la grande ville, assombri par la nuit, il arriva devant une petite demeure assez simpliste. Sans même perdre de temps, il tapa trois coups sur la lourde porte en bois et attendit un petit moment, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un bel homme qui sourit, d'un sourire de contentement, en le voyant.

L'homme n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta, comme toujours, de laisser entrer le chef de la garde royal dans sa demeure, avant de refermer sa porte dans un bruit sourd et sec.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Un peu avant la tombé de la nuit.**_

Lorsque Tom était sorti du carrosse laissant ainsi seul le prince, il était allé sur le campement monté par ses hommes, où se trouvait toujours assis, Severus, Fernir et Remus, en train de boire, se sustenter, mais aussi fumé le narguilé **(1)** , - l'une des merveilles qu'il avait importée de l'Inde dans son propre pays et très appréciée par de nombreuses personnes - dans une ambiance de détente. Même ses gardes qui étaient installés un peu plus loin, fumé tranquillement tout en riant, sûrement d'anecdote amusante. Tom, aimait ces ambiances-là. Vois ses hommes aussi détendu qu'à cet instant même, cela lui fit quelque peu plaisir, alors il en sourit, avant de se diriger vers les trois autres hommes.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, ceux-ci allaient se lever, pour accueillir respectueusement l'empereur, mais Tom leur fit un signe de main les dissuadant de faire un seul mouvement. Il se contenta juste de s'installer auprès de Fenrir, avant de s'intégrer dans leur discussion.

Tout en discutant, il se servit de quelques mets pour se sustenter, devant un Remus qui resta un moment ébahi, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'empereur puisse partager son repas en leur compagnie. Mais en voyant les deux autres hommes être à l'aise avec leur empereur et ce dernier se conduire d'une façon peu majestueuse envers eux, il se dit que Severus n'avait point tort. L'empereur était loin d'être un homme mauvais ou hautain. Au contraire, il était un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, simple et de très bonne compagnie. Alors, il se détendit et participa à la nouvelle conversation qu'avait entamée l'empereur, qui de temps à autre, fumait aussi le narguilé.

Après s'être sustenté et détendu en compagnie des trois hommes, il s'était éclipsé, lorsque soudainement, il avait pensé à son époux et au fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Alors il s'était dit que peut-être celui-ci pourrait avoir un peu faim, même-s'il lui avait dit certifié plus tôt que ce n'était point le cas. Mais il avait quand même préparé un petit plateau-repas, avant de s'en aller, sous les yeux assez surpris des trois autres, mais aussi content d'un certain sorcier.

Alors, le plateau en main, il s'était dirigé vers la calèche. En arrivant devant celle-ci, de sa main libre, il ouvrit la porte. Cependant, il se figea lorsqu'il vit le prince légèrement allongé contre sa banquette, complémentent assoupi. Il resta un moment à le regarder. À regarder son visage qui était éclairé par endroits par les rayons de la lune. Doucement, il entra dans la calèche, déposant le plateau sur la deuxième banquette, avant de se rapprocher du prince endormi, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Face au visage de son époux, il le contempla encore une fois, avant de se baisser légèrement vers son front pour y déposer un léger baiser, puis de passer une main caressante sur l'une des joues qui fût extrêmement douce sous son toucher.

Après cet instant de tendresse qu'il s'était permis d'avoir envers son époux, il s'en alla silencieusement de la calèche, non sans oublier de reprendre le plateau, avant de sortir du petit espace, refermant doucement la porte.

Peut-être allait-il attendre un peu avant de reprendre la route. Il ne voulait pas réveiller le prince qui dormait. Toujours son plateau en main, il retourna alors au campement, toujours avec petit sourire figer sur ses lèvres.

Tom n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment de tendre, les marques de tendresse, il n'en avait jamais eu auprès des personnes avec lesquelles il avait déjà partagé sa couche. Mais avec son époux c'était différent, non parce que justement ils étaient unis, mais parce qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui et même plus. Alors il se sentait prêt à accorder des petites marques de tendresse, comme là, envers lui. Tout simplement.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au Royaume d'Écosse.**_

Dans une chambre d'une petite demeure au royaume, deux hommes s'adonnaient à une activité pour le moins des plus plaisantes.

Leur soupirs et gémissements montraient à quel point que, ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, était tout bonnement délicieux.

Les deux corps se mouvaient avec une telle frénésie, que les draps de satin qui recouvrait le grand lit, se froissèrent, au point de se déloger peu à peu du lit, tombant ainsi petit à petit au sol, laissant à découvert sous les rayons de la lune qui éclairaient la chambre, deux corps complètement nus.

D'ailleurs l'un des deux hommes, celui qui était au-dessus, s'enfonçait délicieusement, à chaque grand coup de rein, dans le corps chaud et alanguit sous lui.

Sirius, car tel était l'homme au-dessus de l'autre, après avoir quitté la taverne, il était allé chercher du réconfort dans les bras de l'un de ses nombreux soupirants, pour tout simplement s'abandonner dans un moment de plaisir intense. Comme souvent d'ailleurs.

Les gémissements de plus en plus forts de son amant sous lui, lui fit accélérer la cadence, jusqu'à atteindre l'apothéose, dans un râle rauque et épuisé.

Doucement, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant du soir, laissant naviguait un moment ses yeux bleus légèrement foncés, sur le plafond assombri par la nuit.

Il sentit auprès de lui, son amant bouger, pour se caler tout contre lui, avant qu'une main caressante ne vienne s'échouer sur son torse. Mais bien vite, il sentit son amant s'endormir, se laissant ainsi emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Il fallait dire aussi, que ce soir, il avait été plutôt fougueux, tout comme l'autre homme d'ailleurs, qui avait été ravi de le voir débarquer chez lui. Ils s'étaient abandonnés dans les bras de l'un et l'autre trois fois. Alors il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son amant s'était maintenant bien assoupi.

Cependant, malgré la fatigue aussi présente chez lui, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit était encore porté par le départ d'Harry et de Remus. Encore. Il essayait de pas y penser, mais son esprit lui n'était pas en accord avec ce qu'il voulant. Et s'en était frustrant.

Alors se dégageant des bras de l'homme contre lui, il se leva du lit, aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, pour aller prendre l'air sur la petite terrasse attenante à la chambre, avant de lever ses yeux vers le ciel bien plus étoilé que plus tôt.

Malgré la fraîcheur du soir, il ne se donna pas la peine de se couvrir d'un tissu, restant là, complètement nu, laissant la brise du soir venir le caresser. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de frileux, alors cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Il resta un long moment sur la terrasse, avant de retourner à l'intérieur tout en soufflant. Mais au lieu de retourner dans le lit, il alla ramasser ses habits pour se vêtir, avant de quitter la chambre, puis de la demeure pour rentrer chez lui dans des pas lourds, mais silencieux.

Peut-être que ses futures missions, mais surtout l'arrivée des hommes de l'empereur allait le faire arrêter de penser à son filleul et même à Remus. Qui sait.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom avait profité du temps qu'il restait avant de reprendre la route, pour envoyer un message à certains de ses gouverneurs, ceux qui faisaient partie de son cercle d'intimé. Il leur avait expliqué dans de brefs mots qu'il serait au plus tard demain à la capitale et qu'il les invitait à être présents lors de son arrivée dans son palais, pour qu'il puisse leur présenter son époux, leur nouveau souverain.

Après cela, voyant qu'il se faisait très tard, Tom avait alors jugé bon de reprendre la route dans l'immédiat, car il voulait avant tout arriver, au plus tard, en fin de journée à sa capitale.

Alors il avait ordonné à ses hommes de replier leur campement, après les avoir laissé se reposer un minimum. Après cela, il était allé vérifier si le prince dormait toujours. Et en ouvrant la porte de la calèche, il était tombé une fois du plus avec le visage endormi de son époux. Alors il avait ordonné au deux hommes qui tirer la calèche de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque au risque de réveiller le prince.

Maintenant sur le dos de son cheval, il attendait que tous soient prêts à partir. Une fois qu'il reçut l'assentiment de tous, il donna un coup à son cheval qui hennit face au coup avant de prendre la route sous les commande de son cavalier.

Remus, qui était retourné dans la calèche, avait retiré sa longue cape pour aller la déposer sur le corps endormis de son élève avant de se caler lui aussi confortablement sur sa banquette, se laissant ensuite bercé par les mouvements du carrosse, avant de se laisser transporter par le sommeil.

 **o00oo00o**

 ** _Quelque part, plus loin_.**

Dans un pays très éloigné de l'Empire d'Angleterre, gouverné par un empereur qui était un sans aucun doute l'un de ses hommes impitoyables, prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, un aigle messager survoler au-dessus de la grande bâtisse sombre, qu'était le palais de l'empereur, à la recherche d'une entrée pour aller remettre le message qu'il détenait, attaché à l'une de ses pattes, à l'empereur lui-même, comme son maître le lui avait ordonné.

L'occasion se présenta lorsque l'aigle fut attiré vers une grande fenêtre, où la chaleur des torches qui illuminaient la pièce, se fit ressentir. Dans un bruissement d'ail, il alla se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant qu'un homme d'une très grande stature ne s'approche de lui, tout en tendant une main, lorsqu'il vit nettement le message accroché sur l'aigle.

Obéissant, l'animal tendit à son tour la patte et laissa l'homme détaché le rouleau qui y était accroché.

 **o00oo00o**

Dans l'une des pièces du grand château qui surplombait une ville silencieuse, plongée dans la noirceur même de la nuit, où très peu d'étoiles étaient venus compléter le manteau couleur bleue nuit du ciel, un homme imposant était assis seul à son bureau, où seuls quelques torches venaient apporter de la chaleur et de la luminosité à la pièce.

Malgré sa grande concentration qu'il portait au parchemin qu'il tenait en main, il entendit très nettement un soudain bruissement d'ail provenir de sa fenêtre ouverte. Il consentit alors à se détourner de son document, pour voir un grand aigle posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, attendant qu'il vienne récupérer le massage que celui-ci lui apportait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un message à une aussi tardive, mais pourquoi pas. Peut-être était-ce une bonne nouvelle. Ou peut-être pas. Seul ce bout de parchemin le lui dira. Alors il se leva de son bureau, pour aller récupérer le rouleau de parchemin.

Lorsque le parchemin fut entre ses grandes mains, et qu'il vit le cachet, un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce bon vieux Peter Pittegrew l'avait enfin contacté après de nombreux mois à être resté silencieux. À ne pas lui avoir envoyer des nouvelles de l'Empire d'Angleterre, mais surtout des nouvelles sur ce cher empereur qu'était Tom Marvolo Riddle II. Il espérait, pour la survie de Peter, que le message lui annoncerait une bonne nouvelle. Même mieux encore.

Après une petite caresse à l'oiseau, il le laissa s'en alla, avant qu'il ne quitte à son tour la fenêtre, pour retourner s'asseoir à son grand bureau, le rouleau toujours en main. Il espérait que se contentait ce parchemin, réussisse vraiment à lui mettre de bonne humeur. Alors doucement, il déroula le parchemin en question, avant de laisser une seule pensée lui traverser l'esprit.

Quelles étaient les nouvelles à l'Empire d'Angleterre ?

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **(1): Narguilé: c'est une sorte de chicha, d'origine persan, qui sert à fumé du tabac. C'est une grande pipe à eau.**

 **Alors il vous a plu ?**

 **On a enfin l'arrivée de notre cher empereur espagnol. Et vous en serez bien plus dans les prochains chapitres:). Alors soyez patient.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos impressions, et je vous dis à jeudi pour le prochain chapitre. Si tout se passe bien.**

 **A bientôt. Kiss...**

 **Review ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Note 1 : Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de fil à retorde. J'ai dû changer plein de choses qui ne convenaient pas, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bien, je vous dis bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _ **À l'Empire d'Espagne**_

L'Empire d'Espagne, était sans aucun doute le pays qui était incontestablement _le_ pays ennemi de l'Empire d'Angleterre, et cela depuis des années maintenant.

À l'époque, l'empereur d'Espagne avait, par caprice, voulu s'emparer des terres de l'Empire d'Angleterre, car il avait été attiré par le surplus de magie qui y régnait. Une magie pure et puissante.

Oui, la principale chose qui l'avait réellement attiré, avait été le flux magique qui imprégnait irrémédiablement le pays.

Alors dans un premier temps, il avait été magnanime en proposant une alliance entre son Empire et celui d'Angleterre. Mais l'empereur, à cette époque-là, n'avait vu aucun intérêt à s'allier avec lui, alors il avait tout bonnement refusé l'offre, sans plus de cérémonie. Et ce fût ce refus qui avait enclenché une bataille entre les deux pays.

L'empereur espagnol, qui était quelqu'un à qui on ne refusait rien, n'avait pas supporté la réponse, sans fondement, de l'empereur. Alors touché par ce refus catégorique, il avait tout simplement déclenché une bataille. La première bataille entre les deux pays. Une bataille qui fût extrêmement des plus sanglantes, après l'avoir attaqué de front sur ses propres terres.

Leur affrontement avait duré de long mois, jusqu'à ce que lui et ses hommes, ne se retrouvent affaiblis. Alors il avait laissé tomber et s'était rétracté, avec le peu de ses hommes qui avaient survécu sur le champ de bataille. Mais au moins, il s'était consolé, dans une joie purement sadique, lorsqu'il avait appris la merveilleuse nouvelle, lui annonçant que son combat avec l'empereur avait porté ses fruits, car même pas quelques jours après cela, ce dernier avait succombé à ses graves blessures, laissant ainsi sa place d'empereur à son fils unique, qui aujourd'hui était aussi devenu son ennemi numéro un. Et avec lequel, il s'était livré bataille deux fois depuis son règne. Et une chose était sûre, c'était que cet empereur-là, était bien plus féroce et sans pitié, que fût autrefois son père.

Oui, Gellert Grindewald, fils d'un prince russe et d'une impératrice espagnole, s'était avoué, après ses échecs cuisant de plier l'homme à son pouvoir, que l'empereur de l'Empire d'Angleterre actuel, était un homme extrêmement puissant. Cet homme avait terrassé deux fois son armée, avec une armée bien plus féroce et bien plus puissante que la sienne. Deux fois. Alors il ne l'avait tout simplement plus attaqué de front de nouveau. Du moins pour l'instant. Car Gellert n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Si autrefois il avait voulu s'emparer des terres de l'Angleterre parce que celle-ci possédait ce que tout sorcier désirait avoir. Juste par pur caprice. Aujourd'hui, il voulait tout simplement détruire cet Empire, une bonne fois pour toute. Toujours par pur caprice, car il ne supportait pas qu'un Empire soit plus puissant que le sien. Non, il ne le supportait vraiment pas. _**Il**_ devait être l'empereur le plus puissant que le monde devait connaître. Et non cet empereur de malheur.

Il avait déjà essuyé deux défaites contre l'empereur d'Angleterre, il n'accepterait pas d'en essuyer une autre. La dernière devait être la bonne.

Voilà pourquoi au cours des années écoulées après sa deuxième bataille contre l'Empire d'Angleterre, il avait durement accru son savoir et ses connaissances en matière de magie, voulant devenir un sorcier accompli. Ne faire plus qu'un avec la magie. Mais en voulant trop faire, il avait abusé de ce que la magie lui accordait, en l'utilisant parfois en mauvais escient. Et cela, à sa grande horreur, avait affaibli sa magie, à tel point que, ne voulant pas la perdre définitivement, il avait enfermé le reste de sa magie en sûreté, dans un artefact qu'il gardait toujours accroché autour de son cou tel un pendentif, ne l'utilisant que lorsqu'il en avait réellement besoin. Après pour le reste, il avait des sorciers qui travaillaient pour lui et qui usaient de leur magie à la demande de ce dernier.

Bien sûr, en parallèle, il avait aussi reformé une armée bien plus puissante, en intégrant dans celle-ci des hommes dangereux et mauvais qui traînaient dans des environnements peu fréquentables, mais aussi des êtres magiques tout aussi peu recommandables.

Mais Gellert aussi, était un homme peu recommandable, voire mauvais. Mais aujourd'hui, il était réellement devenu un homme mauvais. Et cela, beaucoup de pays le savaient, voilà pourquoi il avait peu d'alliés. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Même son propre peuple, le savait et avait donc peur de lui. Peur de leur propre empereur.

Gellert avait fait de l'Empire d'Espagne un pays sombre et déplorable, au point que même une partie de son peuple vivait dans des conditions déplorables, criant presque à la famine. Gellert n'avait pas respecté ce que ses ancêtres et même ses parents avaient réussi à construire. Mais désormais, c'était lui l'empereur et personne n'osait contredire ses faits et ses gestes, mais surtout ses lois, au risque de connaître la mort immédiate. Alors tous, se pliaient à ses ordres et cela, sans contester.

Certains, aux fils des années, avaient réussis à quitter le pays, pour aller vivre dans un autre où les conditions de vie étaient bien meilleures et où ils pourront vivre en paix. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était devenu difficile désormais de quitter l'Empire, car Gellert avait bien pris soin de fermer toutes ses frontières et même ses côtes.

Oui, Gellert était un homme impitoyable qui ne se souciait pas de son peuple, comme tout bon souverain devait le faire.

 **o00oo00o**

Après être resté en retrait assez longtemps, aujourd'hui il avait enfin l'occasion de déclarer une dernière fois la guerre à l'Empire d'Angleterre.

Ayant bien sûr, réussi à corrompre certaines personnes de là-bas, il avait aujourd'hui enfin la possibilité de réaliser son objectif. Son rêve. À savoir détruire l'Empire d'Angleterre et bien sûr, tuer l'empereur. Mais cette fois-ci, il comptait bien agir d'une tout autre façon.

En recevant la missive de ce bon vieux Peter Pittegrew, un homme qui avait trouvé sage de trahir son empereur pour lui, il avait commencé à mettre en place un plan dans sa tête et il aurait besoin de Peter pour que son plan fonctionne.

Assis à son bureau, ne l'ayant pas quitté de toute la nuit, tant il n'avait fait que se repasser en boucle la bonne nouvelle que lui avait apportée Peter, il souriait encore et encore de contentement face à la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Nouvelle qui lui annonçait que l'empereur s'était uni au prince du Royaume d'Écosse, pour assurer sa nouvelle alliance entre son Empire et le Royaume. Mais ce qu'il avait aussi bien retenu, était que le prince était un homme Atlas. Cela voudrait alors dire que ce dernier pourra assurer une descendance à l'empereur, et cela il en était hors de question. Le règne devait s'arrêter à l'empereur actuel. Alors il se chargerait d'abord du prince, puis de l'empereur.

Oui, le plan qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis hier soir, était parfait. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve les bonnes personnes pour accomplir une partie de celui-ci.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À l'Empire, toujours sur le chemin de la Capitale.**_

Ils avaient déjà bien passé la frontière qui séparait les deux pays au grand soulagement de Tom qui n'avait qu'une hâte. D'être enfin dans son palais et de faire découvrir ses terres à son prince.

D'ailleurs ce dernier était encore bien assoupi, malgré le voyage assez mouvementé. Lorsqu'ils avaient repris la route, il s'était étonné que les balancements de la calèche n'avaient point réveillé son époux, prouvant ainsi qu'il était bien pris dans les limbes du sommeil. Cela l'avait en quelque sorte réconforté, car au moins son prince avait pu avoir un sommeil des plus profitables et apaisants, rattrapant ainsi le temps d'heures perdu la veille au soir.

Oh, il aurait pu aussi ne pas reprendre leur route, mais Tom désirait ardemment rentrer à la capitale, à tout prix. Il jugeait qu'il s'était déjà bien trop absenté. Et puis aussi l'impatience d'intégrer son époux à l'Empire avait aussi beaucoup joué, dans sa décision.

Continuant leur chemin silencieusement, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de la province du Nord, alors que le soleil commençait petit à petit, à brûler le ciel, laissant installer une autre journée qui s'annonçait belle et très ensoleillée.

Galopant toujours tranquillement et silencieusement, ils entrèrent dans la province, du nom de Qwilock, avant de traverser les premiers villages encore endormis. Cependant, ce qui frappa le regard de Tom directement, ce fut les nombreuses décorations festives aux couleurs de l'Empire, mais aussi, à son grand étonnement, aux couleurs du Royaume d'Écosse.

Il s'était bien évidemment attendu à recevoir un tel accueil, mais à ce point-là, c'était tout bonnement ahurissant. Mais cela lui plut, et le réconforta aussi dans l'optique où son peuple avait très bien pris la nouvelle de son union, et s'était alors fait à l'idée d'être gouverné par un deuxième souverain. Il pensait que peut-être l'intégration de son époux auprès de son peuple ne serait pas aussi difficile qu'il ne l'avait laissé penser. Comme ces villages, il était sûr que tous les autres étaient aussi bien décorés, et sa capitale encore plus.

Et il eut raison.

Dans tous les villages dans lesquelles ils étaient passés sur le chemin, ceux-ci étaient tous décorés, différemment certes, mais l'essentiel était là. Et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à notre empereur, d'où le sourire qu'il arborait face à ces belles attentions de son peuple. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait, plus les villages commençaient à se réveiller et les villageois avec, dont certains avaient déjà mis un pied dehors. Comme dans le village dans lequel ils étaient à cet instant même.

Les villageois, en reconnaissant leur empereur, s'étaient tous hélé entre eux, pour ensuite venir s'agglutiner autour du convoi de leur souverain qui, face à toutes ses personnes joyeuses, s'était arrêté au plein milieu de la grande allée du village.

Les exclamations euphoriques et impatientes des villageois eurent alors pour effet de réveiller Harry de son lourd sommeil.

En entendant ses cris, ce dernier s'arrangea, tout en se frottant les yeux, sous le regard joyeux de Remus qui était déjà bien réveillé depuis une bonne heure. Lorsqu'il vit Harry regarder, avec de grands yeux ouverts de stupeur, par la petite fenêtre, il sourit chaudement, avant d'en faire de même.

 **o00oo00o**

Ce fut dans un léger grognement qu'Harry se réveilla, lorsque la calèche fit un mouvement assez brusque en s'arrêtant. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de bien se réveiller, qu'il entendit nettement des cris provenir de l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il jeta un regard ébahi vers l'extérieur, il vit de nombreuses personnes, agglutinés autour de leur convoi, crier joyeusement au retour de leur empereur. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils avaient déjà bien passé la frontière, et qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils arrivent tous à la capitale. Soit, dans son nouveau chez soi.

En voyant toutes ses personnes, cela lui rappela son peuple hier qui avait été bien présent pour son départ. Sauf que là, c'était un tout autre peuple qui était là pour les accueillir chaudement.

Les voir si joyeux, cela eut le bonheur de le faire sourire agréablement. De ce fait, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir légèrement sa tête, affrontant un léger vent frais, lui signalant que c'était encore le matin.

Alors qu'il allait s'adresser à Remus, il sentit la calèche s'arrêter brusquement, le faisant légèrement basculer. Ils venaient de s'arrêter au plein milieu de la grande allée du village.

\- Que se passa-t-il ? Demanda Harry, confus.

\- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Remus.

Ils eurent leur réponse, lorsque la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit soudainement, pour laisser apparaître le visage de Severus qui salua Remus d'un signe de tête, signe qui lui fut rendu, avant qu'il ne s'adresse à son nouvel empereur.

\- Votre majesté. J'espérais que vous soyez enfin réveillé.

\- Oui. Qui y-a-t-il ?

\- Le peuple vous réclame et l'empereur a jugé bon qu'il serait profitable que vous fassiez face à votre nouveau peuple qui n'attend que de vous voir enfin. Il a aussi ajouté que vous finirez le reste du chemin à dos de son cheval. Si cela vous convient.

\- Oh ! Eh bien ma...foi oui. Je n'en vois aucun inconvénient à cela, mais...et Remus. Je ne peux le laisser seul dans la calèche.

\- S'il le désire, il peut aussi finir le reste du chemin à dos de mon cheval, dit-il, avant de regarder Remus qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

\- Eh bien je n'en vois moi aussi aucun inconvénient. Je trouve que cela est une très bonne idée.

\- Bien. Allons-y alors. L'empereur vous attend.

Doucement, Harry se leva de sa banquette et sortit du carrosse. Mais à peine avait-il mit ses deux pieds sur la première marche, qu'abruptement, un silence se fit. Intrigué, il leva ses yeux et il vit avec ébahissement de nombreux villageois le regarder, tous, de la même manière. Avec émerveillement. Légèrement mal à l'aise, il se permit quand même de sourire, avant de lever doucement l'une de ses mains en guise de salutation, avant que de grandes exclamations euphoriques ne s'élèvent, le faisant sourire plus franchement.

Alors du haut de sa marche, il se contenta de saluer encore et encore toutes ses personnes qui se bousculaient pour être bien plus proche de lui, afin de mieux l'admirer. Les cris des enfants qui courraient et dansaient, tout en chantant joyeusement, lui réchauffa le cœur.

Ce peuple n'était pas aussi différent du sien. Il était tout aussi joyeux et accueillant. Et cela, le soulagea plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Soudainement, les exclamations se firent moins bruyante. Pour cause, l'empereur s'était approché avec assurance et majestueusement du haut de son cheval, vers lui, tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Harry fut immédiatement frappé par l'élégance et la splendeur que rejetait son empereur.

Tom s'arrêta tout juste devant lui, avant de se baisser légèrement vers lui et de lui tendre sa main, pour lui intimer de monter à dos de son cheval, juste derrière lui, sous les yeux émerveillés de tous. Et ce fut, à son grand étonnement, avec joie que le prince accepta la main tendu de son empereur qui l'aida à se hisser derrière lui.

Malgré la gêne de se retrouver coller ainsi à son époux, Harry accrocha tout de même doucement ses mains autour de la taille de ce dernier, avant de s'installer plus confortablement, laissant ses deux jambes se balancer d'un seul côté.

Il sentit l'empereur se retourner légèrement vers lui, alors que les exclamations des villageois reprirent de plus belles.

\- Je vous salue mon prince. Êtes-vous bien installé ?, dit-il ce dernier.

\- Je vous salue. Oui. Merci, répondit Harry, alors qu'il sentit son époux se remettre droit.

\- Je n'aurais pas souhaité meilleur accueil venant de vous mon cher peuple, s'exclama l'empereur d'une voix forte et bien portante auprès de son peuple. Je suis heureux de vous présenter mon époux et votre désormais souverain à qui vous devrez, tout comme à moi, un très grand respect, dit-il en tournoyant avant de se remettre face au chemin.

Après cela, il leva sa main, augmentant ainsi les clameurs des villageois qui sautillaient et suivaient le convoi qui s'était remis en route.

Tout comme Harry, Remus, assis derrière Severus, regardait toutes ses personnes héler la venue de leur nouveau souverain avec un sourire satisfaisant sur ses lèvres.

Il était émerveillé par cette accueille matinale. Si chaleureuse. Harry, qui avait appréhendé cela, ne pouvait point dire que celle-ci n'avait pas été dès plus subjuguante. Et tout comme Harry, il avait déjà hâte d'être à la capitale, en étant sûr que les habitants de là-bas seront encore bien plus à l'affût et enthousiasme.

Avançant entres les nombreux habitants du villages, ils quittèrent peu à peu le village, jusqu'à sortir complètement de la province, s'aventurant ainsi dans un chemin, bordé par des champs ou de clairières, avant d'entrée dans une autre province.

Harry, se sentit peu à peu détendu assis derrière son époux à la carrure bien portante. Et malgré qu'il commençait à avoir chaud à cause du soleil qui était bien installé à présent, il se surprit à ne pas être gêné par la chaleur qu'émanait le corps de son époux contre lui. Bien au contraire.

 **o00oo00o**

En voyant son époux sortir de la calèche et se figer sur la première marche, regardant d'un œil émerveillé le peuple, il avait sourit, fier de l'accueil que procurait son peuple envers leur nouveau souverain. Alors, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il s'était approché du prince et une fois assez proche de lui, il lui avait tendu sa main, afin de permettre à celui-ci de profiter du reste de leur route à dos de son cheval. Comme ça, il pourra rencontrer les autres villageois des autres provinces dans lesquels ils allaient passer pour atteindre la capitale. Même-s'il avait appréhendé la réponse du prince, il avait retenu un souffle de soulagement lorsque ce dernier avait accepté sa main tendu. Accepté sa demande.

Lorsque son époux avait accepté sa main tendu, il avait un instant savourer la douceur de sa main dans la sienne, avant de le hisser derrière lui. Une chaleur agréable avait alors parcourut son corps tout entier, lorsqu'il avait sentit celui de son prince se coller au sien, afin de s'y accrocher. Mais il ne s'y était pas attardé dessus plus que cela. Car après, il s'était exclamé assez joyeusement auprès de son peuple qui n'avaient pas arrêté d'émettre des exclamations de joie, avant de reprendre le chemin.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait remarqué le petit rapprochement que le prince avait effectué envers lui depuis la veille, après leur petite entrevue dans le carrosse. Il avait franchement apprécié parler, avec légèreté, avec son époux, même-si cela avait été assez brève. Et le fait qu'il avait aussi accepté sa main tendu et sa proposition de finir le chemin en sa compagnie, sans une once de réticence, le combla.

Ce n'était qu'un début, mais c'était déjà appréciable. Il ne voulait vraiment en aucun cas faire accélérer les choses entre eux. Il voulait réellement que les deux réussissent à s'apprécier ou plus, tout en apprenant petit à petit à se connaître. Et depuis hier, la machine était en marche, avançant doucement mais sûrement.

Galopant toujours le long d'un chemin, bordé de seulement de petites clairières et de champs, il sentait de temps à autres le souffle de son époux lui caresser avec légèreté sa nuque, le faisant bien malgré lui, agréablement frissonné. Mais ces petits souffles lui apportaient un peu de fraîcheur face à la lourde chaleur qui s'installait peu à peu.

Il restait encore quelques heures de route avant qu'ils arrivent à la capitale, et Tom ne pensait pas qu'ils devraient obligatoirement avoir un petit arrêt pour se ressourcer. Plus vite ils continuaient leur route, plus vite ils arriveraient à leur destination.

\- Reste-t-il encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à la capitale ? S'exclama soudainement le voix de son époux, le faisant légèrement sursauter de surprise.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Juste quelques petites heures, tout au plus. La capitale n'est pas vraiment éloigné des frontières. Peut-être à une demi journée de route.

\- Oh ! Bien, fit Harry en regardant devant lui. Je trouve qu'il fait bien plus chaud ici, qu'au royaume. Mais cela est quand même assez supportable.

\- Oui, cela est vrai. Je l'avais remarqué, dit Tom en se retournant légèrement pour regarder le prince en biais. Mais lors des mois d'hiver, le froid est frigorifiant, rajouta-t-il. Et au royaume comment est-ce ?

\- Pareil. Je dirais. Personnellement, je déteste les périodes froides, souffla Harry, en grimaçant, faisant sourire l'empereur.

\- Je vous avoue que je déteste aussi ces périodes-là, rajouta Tom, en se remettant droit.

Cependant il pouvait sentir le regard persistant de son époux sur lui.

\- Je sais que vous m'aviez dit que nous parlerons de mes responsabilités lorsque nous serons au palais, reprit Harry. Mais je voulais juste savoir au moins, s'il me doit de visiter vos provinces pour y rencontrer votre peuple mais aussi vos sujets ?

\- Eh bien.. je n'avais point pensé à ce détail-là. Mais maintenant que vous m'en faite part. Je trouve que cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Il vous faut au moins que vous rencontriez tout mes sujets, mais aussi tout le peuple. Aujourd'hui vous avez eu seulement l'occasion de faire face à une petite partie du peuple. Alors oui, cela sera l'une de vos premières responsabilités, je pense.

\- M'accompagnerez-vous pour cela ?, demanda Harry en se penchant légèrement pour regarder le profil de son empereur.

\- Eh bien... Je ne peux pas vous le certifier, là tout de suite. En arrivant au palais j'aurais beaucoup d'affaires à régler. Notamment en premier lieu, l'envoi de mes hommes à votre royaume. Comme il en avait été convenu.

\- Je vois. Je comprends, souffla le prince.

\- Si je ne peux pas vous accompagner, vous serez escorter avec soin par mes hommes, qui sont désormais aussi les vôtres, d'ailleurs.

\- Les miens ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui. Vous pensiez que vous n'aurez aucun droit sur mon armée ?

\- Et bien, oui.

\- Non. Plus maintenant, tout du moins. Vous aurez quasi les mêmes responsabilités que les miennes. Mais nous en reparlerons bien mieux lorsque nous serons au palais. Rassurez-vous, dit Tom en souriant, toujours le regard concentré sur leur route.

\- Bien. Merci.

\- De quoi me remerciez-vous ?

\- Eh bien...d'avoir répondu à mes questions je suppose.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. C'est un plaisir de converser avec vous, avoua Tom.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais le fin sourire qui se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres, répondit aux paroles de son empereur et inconsciemment ses mains se resserrèrent doucement, mais fermement tout contre Tom qui le sentit très nettement. Et cela n'était point pour le déplaire. Au contraire.

De ce fait, un nouveau silence, mais agréable, s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Harry était d'ailleurs encore fort étonné de lui, pour avoir entamer une nouvelle fois, une conversation avec l'empereur. Mais il en avait encore ressentit l'envie. De plus, il avait trouvé que la situation s'y prêtait bien.

Ils étaient tout devant, légèrement éloigné des autres, alors en constatant cela, Harry en avait profité. Mais il n'avait su quoi dire en premier lieu, alors la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit et malgré ce que lui avait dit hier l'empereur, était d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses prochaines responsabilités au sein du royaume.

En voyant tous ces villageois, plus tôt, il avait tout de suite pensé qu'il devra justement se présenter au peuple entier. Alors pour cela, il sera dans l'obligation de faire énormément de voyage entre les différentes provinces. L'impatience désormais avait pris le pas sur l'appréhension. De ce fait, il avait franchement hâte de faire la rencontre de tout ce monde qui peuplait les terres de son empereur.

D'ailleurs, que son époux lui certifie qu'il lui aussi aurait quasi les mêmes responsabilités que lui, l'étonna. L'étonna dans le sens où il avait pensé qu'il ne serait juste qu'un simple époux ayant peu de droit, se contentant simplement de suivre les directives de son époux. Mais de savoir que cela ne sera pont le cas, l'étonna certes, mais lui plut. De se dire, qu'il aurait même un droit sur l'armée de son empereur en était une preuve.

Il avait vraiment hâte de savoir qu'elles seront ses autres responsabilités. Vraiment.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au royaume d'Écosse**_

Ce matin-là, Lily s'était levé avec l'esprit bien plus reposé, bien plus tranquille.

La nuit qu'elle avait passé, lui avait fait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. James et elle, s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais.

Hier, les deux époux avaient retrouvé leur flamme, celle qui les avait fait aimé, puis uni pour la vie. Mais qui, depuis quelques temps, s'était légèrement éteinte, suite à tout les événements soudains qui s'étaient déroulés. Alors hier quand celle-ci s'était de nouveau raviver, ils en avaient longuement et amoureusement profité. Tout bonnement.

Oh, bien sûr, ils ressentaient encore le manque de la présence de leur fils. Après tout, c'était encore tout frais. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils se sentaient enfin prêt à vivre avec ce manque-là.

Ce fut alors dans cet état d'esprit que les deux époux s'étaient quittés se matin, pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations, en toute tranquillité, toujours sous une belle journée ensoleillée.

 **o00oo00o**

La forêt de Brocéliande, qui se trouvait plus vers le Nord-Ouest du pays, était aussi vaste que la forêt Interdite elle-même. La seule chose qu'il la différenciait de la forêt sombre, était qu'elle n'était point vraiment dangereuses.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait des petites créatures peu recommandables et capricieuses qui y logeaient en son sein, mais elles n'étaient pas réellement plus dangereuses que celles que la forêt Interdite abritait.

Brocéliande, était le lieu de culte pour de nombreux sorciers et même guérisseurs qui se rassasiaient en cueillant toutes sortes de plantes médicinales. Tout ce qu'elle renfermait n'était que pure merveille aux yeux de ses hommes.

Toutes les créatures magiques s'étaient habitués, avec le temps, à recevoir leur visite et parfois même, elles acceptaient de les aider dans leur quête. Mais la seule chose que les hommes, sorciers ou non, ne pouvaient s'approcher, ni même voir, était la Source.

La forêt possédait un arbre ancestrale pourvu d'une grande source de magie en son sein, ce qui permettait d'apporter un certain équilibre dans la forêt elle-même. Cet arbre, qui datait de plusieurs siècles, avait alors pour nom la Source. La magie qui irriguait constamment dans l'arbre, allait parfois s'éparpiller dans l'air, aidant ainsi la nature à se détruire et à se reconstruire.

Les fées des bois, qui logeaient dans des petits habitats près de l'arbre, étaient leur gardien. Elles avaient pour but de veiller sur l'arbre et de le protéger au péril de leur vie, s'il le fallait, dans le cas où des individus que soit un homme, sorcier ou non, ou même des créatures magiques, viennent à avoir des intentions malveillantes envers la Source. Si cela venait à arriver, ce ne serait pas les lois imposer par l'Empire qui s'appliqueront, mais les lois qu'avaient établis les créatures magique entre elles pour protéger leur environnement commun. Et parfois les sentences pouvaient être bien plus affreuses que celles inscrites dans les lois de l'Empire.

D'ailleurs, hors mis les fées des bois, un autre peuple de créatures magiques, était vu comme des protecteurs. Leur rôle était de protéger la forêt entière de tout mal qui y viendrait. Ce peuple là était les Solwän, le seul peuple d'elfes de cette forêt.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, dans leur village où toutes les habitations étaient toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, de par les différents matériaux qui les composaient, comme le bois plus généralement, de pierre, et même de grandes feuilles, provenant d'anciens arbres. Mais l'habitation qui était sûrement la plus belle, la plus magnifique de toute, était celle du chef. Elle était tellement immense, que certaines parties de l'habitat, avaient été construit dans les arbres.

Le village des Solwän, se trouvait assez proche de l'entrée de la forêt, et était surveillé par deux gardes qui notaient les allées et venus. Et comme toujours, ils étaient présents à l'entrée du village, malgré la merveilleuse nouvelle du retour de l'empereur, en compagnie de son époux. Leur poste ne les permettait pas d'aller fêter cette nouvelle avec le reste du village qui était tout aussi en effervescence que les autres villages de l'Empire.

Très tôt, ce matin, le chef des Solwän avait reçu un message qui l'informait du retour de l'empereur, ainsi que de leur nouveau souverain. Toute de suite après, il était allé présenter la nouvelle à son peuple qui avait, tout comme lui, un profond respect pour l'empereur. Tous, avaient sauté de joie à cette annonce. L'empereur était enfin uni et sa lignée sera assurée, sachant comme tous à l'Empire, que son époux était un Atlas. Ils avaient alors hâte de pouvoir rencontrer celui qui gouvernera désormais aux côtés de leur empereur.

Après l'annonce, le chef s'était hâté dans sa demeure et était allé se préparer, tout comme son fils qui était autant impatient que lui, à l'idée de se rendre à la capitale, afin d'y rencontrer le fameux prince.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Vous savez désormais qui est l'empereur d'Espagne. Surpris ?**

 **A votre avis, qui est le fameux chef des Solwän ? C'est facile, il n'a qu'un seul fils.**

 **Notre petit Harry se rapproche un peu plus de son époux on dirait.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Désormais, et je m'en excuse, mais je ne pourrais plus poster deux jours par semaine, car j'ai repris le travaille, et oui, il le fallait bien, et du coup parfois je suis fatigué et je n'ai alors pas le courage d'écrire, et puis je pourrais un peu plus me concentrer sur mes autres fictions en cours. Alors ne m'en voulez pas, et puis vous pourrez savourer bien plus les nouveaux chapitres à venir. Alors maintenant, ce sera que le lundi que je posterais.**

 **Àla prochaine.**

 **Reviews ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Comme prévu, me revoilà avec la suite qui est bien plus longue que les précédents chapitres.**

 **Note 1 : Comme toujours je vous remercie pour toutes ses belles reviews d'encouragement et d'enthousiasmes que vous m'envoyer. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à vous écrire toujours la suite. En plus, sachez que ce chapitre m'a quelque peu donné du fil à retorde et j'ai du réécrire certaines parties, car elles ne me convenaient pas, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Note 2: Vous serez dans ce chapitre qui sont les elfes, même si vous avez tous trouvé qui ils étaient :)**

 **Merci à Une lectrice pour ses reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes restantes. Vraiment désolé.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

Les Solwän étaient le peuple d'elfe qui était autrefois appelait les Elfes du Soleil.

Avant que les parties du monde ne deviennent des continents, autrefois elles étaient de grandes Îles, portant chacune un nom qui les distinguait les unes des autres. Avant, les Solwän étaient les habitants de l'Île de Saawarya qui avait été sans aucun doute l'île la plus dense, et celle qui était constamment plongé sous les lueurs du soleil.

Voilà pourquoi, on les appelait autrefois les elfes du Soleil, avant d'être nommés les Solwän.

Ce peuple était autrefois connu pour leur nature arrogante et suffisante, mais avec le temps ils étaient devenus tout le contraire. Bienveillant, sage, altruiste et combatif, voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Mais autres que ces qualités-là, ils étaient aussi connus pour leur rayonnante et lumineuse beauté.

Ils avaient tous les cheveux qui tiraient vers le blond, voire le blond platine pour certains. Leur yeux étaient pour la plupart aussi bleus que le ciel, et d'autres avaient des yeux dont les tons tiraient plus vers le bleu-gris, voire même gris. Les hommes étaient très grands et avaient une stature assez conséquente et imposante, alors que les femmes étaient, elles, plutôt petites de taille - mais pas trop - et avaient de belles courbes qui ravivaient le regard de certains. Mais même malgré leur taille, certaines s'étaient quand même enrôlés dans les rangs des combattants, car elles possédaient en elles une force aussi puissante que celles de certains hommes.

Mais tous, devaient attendre d'atteindre leur majorité elfique pour pouvoir entrer dans ces rangs-là. Et la majorité elfique était la même que celle des sorciers ou autres. Soit dix-huit printemps.

Les Solwän vivaient dans la forêt de Brocéliande au sein de l'Empire d'Angleterre depuis maintenant de nombreux siècles. L'Empire était devenu leur terre de prédilection. Un pays qu'ils ne quitteraient pour rien au monde. Voilà pourquoi, ils avaient de nombreuses fois prêtées mains fortes, lors des différentes guerres survenues, entre l'Empire et d'autres contrées. Protéger l'Empire était important pour eux, car c'était ici qu'ils se sentaient le mieux pour y vivre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Aucunes autres terres, n'étaient assez bien pour eux à leurs yeux. Et puis, pour eux, le pays était sans aucun doute le plus beau.

Comme beaucoup de peuple de créatures magiques, ils ne sortaient que très peu de leur territoire qu'était la forêt. Pourtant, même-si cela était rare, ils aimaient participer aux différentes fêtes traditionnelles qui se déroulaient au sein de l'Empire. Des fêtes qui étaient là pour apporter de la joie, des rires, et de la beauté pour tous. Des fêtes qui réunissaient tout le monde dans la bonne humeur. Et eux, ils aimaient vraiment partager cela avec les autres créatures magiques, les sorciers, et autres.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui le pays tout entier était en effervescence, non pas parce qu'il y avait une fête, mais parce que l'empereur était de retour au pays, accompagné de son époux. De leur nouveau souverain. Comme tous, ils étaient euphoriques à l'idée de rencontrer l'époux de leur empereur.

Voilà pourquoi en ce jour, le village tout entier était tout aussi excité et en désordre que ceux de l'extérieur.

 **o00oo00o**

Dans la plus grande demeure du village y vivait le chef des Solwän, ainsi que son fils qui venait d'ailleurs d'atteindre sa majorité elfique il y avait peu de temps de cela, faisant de lui un homme et un combattant à part entière, à la grande joie du père qui était fière de son unique fieu.

Lucius Malfoy, qui s'appelait, était depuis bien longtemps le chef de son peuple, suite à la mort de son père, mort de vieillesse, lui léguant ainsi son titre de chef. Aujourd'hui il était, autant que ses ascendants, un excellent chef, mais pas seulement. Il était aussi un excellent père.

Son fils Draco Malfoy était sans aucun doute sa plus grande fierté, son plus beau joyau. Depuis la mort tragique de sa femme, la mère de son fils, quelques jours seulement après lui avoir donné naissance, Lucius avait fait en sorte d'être un très bon père pour son fils. Et il avait réussi. Draco était devenu un homme, un elfe, un Solwän remarquable, un excellent combattant et futur chef, lorsque le moment serait venu pour lui de devenir à son tour chef des Solwän.

Oui, Lucius ne pouvait qu'être fier de son fils unique. Tout simplement.

Pourtant, même-si son fils avait grandi dans une atmosphère joyeuse et douce, Lucius savait que parfois, le manque d'une présence maternelle aux côtés de son fils, s'était gravement fait ressentir. Cela avait été tout à fait normal. Mais pourtant, Draco avait toujours réussi à faire abstraction de cela et gérer cela avec discernement.

À la mort de sa femme, Lucius avait été tellement occupé à élever son fils, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti dans un premier temps, l'envie de refaire sa vie avec une autre femme, ou même un homme. Puis plus le temps passait, plus l'envie d'essayer de partager une nouvelle fois sa vie avec une autre personne s'était faite ressentir. Homme ou femme, peu importe, les deux genres lui avait toujours convenu. Après tout, les elfes étaient aussi très connus pour aimer la compagnie des deux genres. Alors ses préférences n'étaient point une grande surprise. Mais lorsque deux elfes avaient une relation, comme d'autres, ils s'unissaient seulement lorsqu'il y avait un réelle et profond amour entre eux.

Alors lorsque Draco avait déjà bien grandi, Lucius avait commencé à fréquenter hommes ou femmes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réussi à trouver vraiment grâce à ses yeux. Alors il faisait, pour l'instant, partie de ses hommes qui aimaient être volage.

Lucius étais un homme fort puissant, mais aussi fort séduisant. Comme tout Solwän, il était doté d'une longue chevelure blonde qui tirait plutôt vers blond platine, avec des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que l'océan lui-même. Un visage ni trop carré, ni trop fin, pourvu d'un petit nez droit, de pommettes hautes et scintillantes et d'une bouche assez fine, mais dessiné tout en finesse. Et comme tout homme Solwän, il possédait une stature imposante qui pouvait en effrayer ou en impressionner parfois plus d'un.

D'apparence, on pourrait croire que l'elfe était un homme rigide, froid, distant et très hautain. Mais en réalité, il était loin d'être tout cela. Certes, il pouvait se montrait parfois dur, mais c'était parce qu'il était quand même chef d'un peuple tout entier, et parfois son statut faisait que, de temps à autre, il se devait de se montrer ferme, voire dur ou même impitoyable, lorsqu'il le fallait. Lorsque la situation était grave. Mais malgré tout, il était un très bon chef, et cela personne n'en pouvait dire le contraire.

Évidemment, dans l'intimité, avec son fils et même avec ses amis proches, il était un homme tout ce qui avait de plus normal. Attentionné, rassurant, plaisant, prévenant, et parfois doux. Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait être bien plus que cela. Mais c'était justement ces qualités-là que son fils aimait le plus chez lui.

Oui, Lucius Mafloy, elfe de son état, était un homme admirable aux yeux des siens, mais aussi des autres.

Depuis qu'il était devenu le chef, son peuple errait en prospérité au sein de la forêt. Son peuple et les autres qui habitaient aussi au sein de Brocéliande, vivaient en harmonie. Même-si parfois, il y avait eu des tensions entre certains. Alors bien sûr, il existait désormais un traité, signé par tous les peuples de créatures magiques de la forêt, qui reformulait toutes les lois sur les protections de leurs biens et de leur territoire. Mais globalement, tous, s'entendaient plus ou moins bien. Ensuite, les seules fois où son peuple et même lui, étaient sortis de la forêt, ce ne fut que lorsque : c'était les jours des fêtes traditionnelles qui regroupaient tous les habitants de l'Empire, pour une entente joyeuse et festive, pour accompagner leur empereur lors de certaines batailles et lorsqu'il y avait des rencontres entre lui et le chef du peuple elfique les Nyxwän qui vivaient dans le forêt Interdite. Mise à part cela, il ne sortait, tout comme les siens, que très peu de leur village.

Cependant il autorisait les visites de n'importe quels êtres, si ceux-là venaient bien évidemment en tout bien, tout honneur. D'ailleurs, l'empereur était un visiteur récurrent. Parfois, lorsque ce dernier avait du temps libre, il venait de temps à autre au village, lui rendre visite, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus de très bon ami, après avoir combattu côte à côte lors des nombreuses batailles. Depuis lors, une réelle amitié était née entre eux.

Oh, bien sûr, Lucius avait toujours cette marque de respect envers l'homme. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seulement seuls, ou même accompagnés d'autres personnes qui faisaient aussi partie du cercle d'intimé de l'empereur, dont certains étaient aussi devenus ses amis proches, ils se permettaient de se tutoyer et d'agir comme deux bons vieux amis le feraient. Tout simplement. Et puis, honnêtement, les deux hommes n'étaient quand même pas vraiment différents de l'un et de l'autre au niveau caractère. Même eux, trouvaient qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup sur certains point. Et puis, Lucius trouvait que Tom était un excellent empereur prêt à tout pour protéger son peuple et son pays au péril de sa vie. Alors faire partie du cercle d'intimé de ce dernier était pour lui, un très grand honneur. Bien plus que cela même.

Alors, lorsqu'il avait su, comme tout son peuple, que ce dernier allait s'unir au prince du Royaume d'Écosse, il en avait été réellement content, même-si cette union reposait sur une alliance entre les deux pays. Mais pour lui, c'était une excellente nouvelle, sachant que Tom, il y avait quelques temps de cela, lui avait fait part de son envie de fonder enfin sa propre famille, car il avait trouvé que c'était quand même le temps pour lui d'avoir une descendance qui reprendrait le flambeau plus tard. Comme quoi, son vœu fut exaucé, et il était sûr que Tom en était bien plus euphorique. Oh, bien sûr, il fût un peu étonné que Tom accepte de s'unir à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, juste pour garantir une alliance, alors qu'il faisait partie de ces personnes qui voyaient les unions arrangées d'un œil assez sceptique. Mais Lucius était sûr que son acceptation face à cette demande était surtout grâce à la particularité que possédait son époux. Tom avait toujours eu cette envie au fond de lui de pouvoir, si possible, être avec un homme Atlas, alors Lucius comprenait sa décision.

 **o00oo00o**

Lucius était en ce moment même en train de finir de se préparer, pour partir au palais, afin d'y recevoir, comme Tom lui avait expressément demandé dans une missive, reçu ce matin même, ce dernier, avec son époux, à son domaine. Il était aussi sûr, que Tom avait demandé à son cercle d'intimé d'être aussi présent au palais, pour qu'ils soient tous, les premiers à rencontrer son époux, avant le reste de ses sujets.

Il avait hâte d'y être.

Finissant d'ajuster sa belle tunique d'un vert forêt, dont les bordures étaient argentées, il ne vit pas son fils entrer dans sa chambre personnelle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge, qu'il s'en rendit compte. En levant ses yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur le miroir en face de lui, avant qu'ils ne virent, à travers celui-ci, son fils déjà bien apprêter pour le départ, avec finesse et magnificence.

\- Nous attendions plus que vous père, s'exclama Draco.

\- Oui. J'ai fini, répondit-il. Tu as préparé tes affaires pour notre séjour au palais ?

\- Oui. Je n'en ai pas pris énormément. Juste ce qu'il faut.

\- Bien.

\- Je suppose qu'il y aura aussi le chef des Nyxwän présent au palais, accompagné de son fils?, demanda Draco, en grimaçant sur le dernier mot.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. C'est une personne qui fait aussi partie du cercle d'intimé de l'empereur. Et ce dernier nous a tous convié à être présent pour son arrivée au palais. Alors s'ils sont présent, je tiens à ce que tu te tiennes tranquille en la présence de son fils, même-si je sais à quel point vous pouvez vous détester.

\- Oui, père. Je ne compte pas faire d'esclandre, surtout en la présence de l'empereur et de son époux.

\- Bien.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'empereur n'a-t-il pas convié tout ses sujets ?

\- Je suppose qu'il voulait que nous, ses proches, sommes les premiers à rencontrer son époux.

\- Je vois. Vous m'avez tout de même l'air très enthousiaste, sourit Draco.

\- Je le suis, sourit en retour Lucius. Je suis content pour Tom.

\- Cela se sent. Bien ne perdons pas plus de temps. Il est temps de prendre la route. Les pégases sont prêts.

\- Bien. Alors allons-y, dit-il en retournant vers le miroir pour s'arranger une dernière fois.

Draco sourit en le voyant faire. Tous deux aimaient être parfait de la tête aux pieds. L'élégance était importante chez tous les elfes, peu importe le peuple d'où ils venaient.

Lorsque son père daigna enfin le suivre, ils sortirent de leur demeure pour se diriger vers l'entrée où attendait déjà cinq hommes et trois femmes, tous des combattants, des guerriers. Près d'eux des Pégases attendaient sagement que leurs cavaliers viennent les monter, afin de s'envoler pour le palais.

Les pégases étaient les moyens de transport préféré des Solwän. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne les gênait aucunement de monter d'autres montures, mais ils gardaient une préférence pour les pégases qui étaient des chevaux ailés. Ceux-ci avaient un lien de parenté avec les Sombrals qui étaient aussi des cheveux ailés, mais ayant un corps sacrément bien plus squelettique que les pégases. Et puis, les sombrals étaient tous noirs, alors que les pégases pouvait être soit noir, soit blanc. Les Nyxwän, préféraient ceux-ci comme moyens transport, cela se prêter fort bien à leur image d'elfes noirs. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à les monter, beaucoup d'autres, tous des sorciers, dont l'empereur aimait aussi les chevaucher.

Le pégase de Lucius était d'un blanc immaculé, alors que celui de son fils était complètement noir. On reconnaissait la monture de Lucius par le léger voile d'un vert émeraude qui entourait le cou de son pégase et celui de son fils par un léger voile qui était dans les tons gris argenté.

Maintenant assis sur le dos de leur pégase, ils se mirent en mouvement et quittèrent le village, après que Lucius ait donné ses dernières instructions aux deux gardes qui gardaient l'entrée.

Après une petite course, ils s'envolèrent haut dans le ciel qui était dégagé de tous nuages, seulement illuminé par le soleil qui réchauffait encore bien cette journée, en direction du palais de l'empereur qui, dans peu de temps, allait arriver.

D'un petit cri envers son pégase, Lucius prit de l'allure et de la vitesse, suivit de près par le reste du groupe et de son fils qui vint alors se mettre à ses côtés, continuant ainsi le chemin aux côtés de son paternel.

 **o00oo00o**

La province d'Arthedain était la seule province qui entourait la Capitale, et celle-ci était sous la direction d'un des amis proche de l'empereur lui-même. Marcus Zabini.

Marcus Zabini était un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charismatique, mais qui respirait la finesse et la robustesse. Ce dernier était l'un des nombreux gouverneurs de Tom, depuis maintenant plus de sept années, déjà bien écoulées. Mais autrefois, avant de devenir un gouverneur, il avait été un combattant, un guerrier, dans les rangs de l'empereur.

Dès qu'il s'était senti prêt à s'enrôler dans les rangs de l'armée, il n'avait point hésité, car après tout, cela avait été son rêve. Alors, lorsqu'il avait atteint sa majorité, il était entrée dans l'armée, en tant que jeune combattant. Mais sa force et cette hargne fougueuse qu'il avait au combat, l'avaient, en peu de temps, fait élever au poste de second, bras droit du commandant qui était à cette époque-là, déjà Fenrir Greyback, et avec qui aussi, avec le temps, s'était lié d'amitié. Et d'ailleurs ce fût grâce à Fenrir, que Marcus ait pu fréquenter Tom, autre que sur un champ de bataille.

Il était resté que quelques années en tant que second dans l'armée, car après cela, Tom, en voyant que Marcus avait aussi l'âme d'un dirigeant et d'un protecteur, l'avait alors nommé gouverneur de la plus grande de ses provinces qui entourait la Capitale. Et Tom, ne regrettait pas son choix, car Marcus était irréprochable, lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger la province, avec ses villages qui la composaient et de gérer les comptes et autres.

De toutes les manières, Tom avait toujours su se faire entourer des meilleurs hommes et placer sa confiance dans ceux qu'il estimait en avoir le droit, lorsque ceux-ci avaient réussi à prouver leur bravoure et bien plus, pour ne serait-ce qu'à réussir à toucher une part de sa confiance. Marcus, comme tant d'autres, avait réussi, et était devenu avec le temps un ami proche de Tom. Les deux hommes parfois, même-si rares étaient ces moments-là, se voyaient de temps en temps, juste pour discuter de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde ou pour passer un peu de temps libre à penser à tout, sauf à ce qui se rattacher de loin ou de près à la politique.

Autre qu'être un gouverneur, il était aussi un époux et un père. Il s'était marié à Maya Kali, une belle jeune femme à la douce peau hâlée, possédant une longue chevelure noire et de beaux yeux marrons extrêmement claire, légèrement en amande. Celle-ci était originaire du pays qu'était l'Inde. Il l'avait rencontré lors de ses venus sur les terres d'Ikra, celles qui appartenaient à Tom. Et lors de l'un de ses courts séjours, il y avait rencontré sa femme qui était une riche héritière d'une famille issue de la grande noblesse, qui avait décidé de coopérer avec Tom lorsque celui-ci était devenu leur empereur en quelques sortes. Les deux, s'étaient tout de suite plus et avaient donc entamé une relation, basée dans un premier temps, sur le respect. Ensuite, ils purent allé plus loin dans leur relation lorsque les parents de Maya avaient consenti à laisser leur fille aînée, fréquenter cet homme qu'était Marcus. Après cela, il l'avait demandé en tant qu'épouse. Demande qui avait été accepté avec une très grande joie par Maya, et simplement par les parents de cette dernière.

Leur union fût fêtée dans la joie et la bonne humeur à Ikra au sein de la famille de Maya, puis à l'Empire. Et de leur union, de leur amour, était née un seul enfant. Un garçon nommé Blaise et qui faisait la fierté de ses deux géniteurs, même-si aujourd'hui ce dernier aimait beaucoup trop s'amuser, depuis ses quinze printemps.

Même-si Marcus était fier de son fils, parfois il se disait que son fils pourrait se montrer un peu plus sérieux quant à son avenir. Il voulait que ce dernier reprenne la place de gouverneur d'Athedain. Il voulait que cette place reste, si possible, dans leur famille, que les hommes de la famille Zabini puissent continuer à montrer qu'ils étaient des hommes qui étaient dignes de gouverner une terre. Tout comme lui.

En plus de cela, Marcus en avait déjà parlé avec Tom, lui suggérant que lorsqu'il ne serait plus apte à gérer Arthedain, son fils, lui, en sera. Tom n'en avait vu aucun inconvénient, au plus grand plaisir de Marcus. Maintenant, il ne manquait juste de faire, de Blaise, un futur gouverneur irréprochable. Et cela n'était vraiment pas gagné, car Blaise ne se montrait pas vraiment sérieux dans ses enseignements, beaucoup trop occupé à être un jeune homme très volage, malgré ses conseils et ses avertissements. Mais Marcus ne désespérait pas. Blaise était tout de même bien conscient de ce que son père attendait de lui. Et puis maintenant, la place de son fils dans l'avenir de l'Empire était déjà toute tracé.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à son fils, il pria pour que ce dernier soit enfin prêt à partir pour le palais, afin d'être présent lors de l'arrivée de Tom. Mais son fils aimait prendre son temps pour être le plus parfait qu'il soit. Et parfois, il prenait vraiment trop son temps. Comme en ce moment. L'heure tournait et sa femme qui était déjà prête, avait profité du reste de son temps pour aller donner des directives à ses servantes.

Tout comme Lucius, il avait bien évidemment reçu la missive de Tom plus tôt dans la matinée, lui demandant spécifiquement d'être présent au palais.

Lucius, doit déjà y être, pensa Marcus en mettant sa longue cape noire.

Marcus et Lucius se connaissaient très bien, puisqu'ils avaient mené et gagné plus d'une bataille côte à côte. Mais aussi grâce à l'empereur qui était leur ami commun. Par cela, ils étaient devenus amis. Alors, oui, il était même sûr que ce dernier avait aussi reçu une missive de Tom et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il devait être déjà au palais.

Debout devant son grand miroir, il se regarda une dernière fois, avant de sortir d'un bon pas de ses appartements, pour se rendre dans ceux de son fils, tout en espérant que celui-ci soit prêt à partir.

En arrivant dans les appartements de son fils, ses yeux se piquèrent fortement, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la vision qui se déroulait devant eux. Son fils n'était même pas prêt. Pas du tout même. Au lieu de cela il était joyeusement en train de copuler, presque avec sauvagerie, avec une jeune servante, qui émettait des cris fort désagréables pour les pauvres oreilles sensibles de Marcus.

Mettant une main sur yeux et grognant de mécontentement, il prit sa voix la plus forte et la plus ferme, pour arrêter cette horrible vision de libertinage que s'adonnait beaucoup trop en ce moment son fils.

\- Blaise ! S'exclama Marcus avec fermeté. Son fils arrêta immédiatement sa besogne en entendant la voix forte de son paternel.

\- Père ! Dit-il simplement dans un sourire qui se voulait être penaud, tout en se retirant de la jeune femme qui était bien rouge et essoufflée.

Blaise Zabini, le tombeur de ces dames. Voilà comment certains de ses amis l'appelaient.

Depuis l'âge de ses quinze printemps, Blaise avait commencé à s'intéresser bien plus aux femmes et au plaisir de la chair. Et dès qu'il y avait goûter, il ne s'en était plus lassé. Il aimait passer des moments de plaisir et d'abandon, avec de quelconque jeunes femmes qui acceptaient, en tout état de cause, de passer du bon temps, avec le jeune Blaise, fils du gouverneur, mais qui était aussi un jeune homme fortement beau.

Il avait hérité de la peu hâlée de sa mère et à ses beaux yeux marrons clairs. Mais à part cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. La même stature imposante, travaillée avec finesse, des cheveux bruns, un visage assez carré, pourvus d'un nez quelque peu droit et d'une bouche assez pulpeuse. Non, vraiment Blaise était un jeune homme réellement beau et était aussi un très bon parti. Mais lui, n'ayant que dix-neuf printemps désormais, ne se sentait pas encore prêt à s'unir à une femme, voulant plus s'amuser avec elles d'abord. Comme cela avait été le cas, justement, il y avait quelques minutes de cela.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna Marcus auprès de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se leva en vitesse, se couvrant comme elle le put avec ses habits, avant de sortir des appartements de Blaise, la tête baissé et les joues rouges d'embarras.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher. Même lorsque nous sommes sur le point de partir, reprit Marcus, légèrement énervé.

\- Mes envies sont tellement fortes, qu'il me faut les combler, dit Blaise dans un sourire qui fit grogner son père d'exaspération.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter tes bêtises ? De copuler avec toutes ses femmes ?

\- Je..., tenta Blaise. - Non, tais-toi. Je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses plus stupides les unes que les autres, le coupa sèchement son père. Dépêches-toi de te préparer. Je ne veux pas arriver plus en retard qu'on ne l'est déjà. Tu as dis minutes. Pas une de plus.

\- Qu-quoi ! Dix minutes !, dit Blaise d'un air outré. Mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour...

\- Il fallait y penser avant de te jeter sur cette pauvre fille, le coupa son père.

\- Oh, elle le voulait bien, sourit son fils.

\- Blaise, grogna son père. Dix minutes, finit-il avant de sortir des appartements.

 **o00oo00o**

Ce fut bougon que Blaise rejoignit son père et sa mère, qui étaient accompagnés de cinq escortes aux portes de leur demeure, dix minutes plus tard, comme le lui avait ordonné son père.

Marcus, leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant bougonner et se plaindre à sa mère qu'il n'était pas dans ses plus beaux jours. Lorsqu'il avait raconté à sa femme, dans quelle situation il avait retrouvé leur fils, tout en pensant que celui-ci serait prêt, elle avait rit, car elle cela ne l'avait pas surprit plus que cela, sachant comme était son fils.

Marcus était encore légèrement outré, mais aussi énervé par la bêtise de son fils, alors qu'il lui avait bien spécifié d'être prêt avant le début de l'après-midi. Alors le voir encore bougonner parce qu'il n'était pas satisfait de comment il s'était apprêté, n'était pas son problème. Lui, il ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'ils prennent enfin la route.

Alors ne voulant pas perdre plus temps qu'ils en avaient déjà perdu, il ordonna à son fils et à sa femme de monter dans la calèche, qui se faisait tirer par deux sombrals. Au moins, de cette façon-là, ils iraient bien plus vite, même-si il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. Une fois tous, à l'intérieur de la calèche, ils purent enfin partir pour le palais qui dans peu de temps allait retrouver la présence de son habitant qu'était l'empereur, accompagné de son jeune époux, qui sera son nouveau propriétaire.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Bien plus tard, dans l'après-midi.**_

Comme depuis le départ, le chemin fut sans encombres. Celui-ci s'était fait dans un silence religieux, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient passés dans les villages, où les villageois avaient brisé le silence entre eux avec acclamations de joie.

Maintenant, ils étaient bien plus proches d'Howkward et Tom en était content.

Toujours devant, avec Harry, ils menaient toujours le convoi et Tom se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sortis des terres de l'Ouest de la province d'Athedain. Il ne restait pas plus de deux heures avant d'arriver aux portes de la capitale. Il se mit à penser à ses proches amis à qui il avait envoyé, à chacun, une missive leur faisant part de son envie qu'ils soient tous présent lors de son arrivée, afin qu'ils puissent rencontrer, en premier, son époux.

S'il en avait décidé ainsi, c'était parce qu'il estimait que ceux-ci, étant donné qu'ils étaient les seuls personnes proches de lui, méritaient d'être les premiers à rencontrer Harry. Profiter du fait, que tous, pourront se présenter en bonne et due forme auprès du prince. Et puis, mine de rien, c'était quand même important que les personnes qu'il fréquentait en dehors de son titre d'empereur, rencontrent son époux. Certains, étaient pour Tom des personnes de confiance, des personnes qu'il pouvait qualifier de famille. Des personnes qui savaient des choses intimes à son sujet, alors oui, étant donné tout cela, ceux-ci étaient très privilégiés.

Oh, bien sûr, ensuite, il fera venir tous ses autres sujets, mais pour demain, pour la soirée qu'il donnerait en l'honneur de son époux, mais aussi pour fêter, en quelque sorte, une nouvelle fois leur union, mais avec ses sujets et ses amis à lui. Il n'avait pas encore fait part de cela à son époux. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il prévoyait de faire une fête en son honneur et en l'honneur de leur union, demain soir. Il espérait que cela puisse plaire à ce dernier, d'autant plus que cette soirée serait aussi un bon moyens pour se familiariser avec quelques-uns de ses sujets ou, si c'était possible, avec ses propres amis proches.

Au moins, il savait que ce celui-ci s'entendait assez bien, voire plutôt bien avec Severus et Fenrir, avec lesquelles il avait bien parlé lors de la soirée qui avait suivi leur enchaînement. Alors, peut-être qu'il s'entendrait avec d'autres de ses amis ou même les enfants de certains. Ses yeux qui jusqu'ici avaient été concentré sur la route, se baissèrent légèrement pour regarder la main droite de son époux qui était doucement accroché à ses habits, au niveau de sa hanche. Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment sa main qu'il admira, bien qu'il trouvât celle-ci fort délicate et fine, mais l'annulaire qui était dépourvu d'un beau bijou, comme un anneau par exemple, qui aurait été le symbole de leur union.

Lorsqu'il y avait pensé, soit le soir même de l'union, il s'était fustigé mentalement. Il aurait au moins dû penser, à acheter un magnifique anneau pour son époux, même-si l'union n'était pas basée sur des sentiments. Mais il s'était consolé, en se disant que, justement presser de se rendre au Royaume, il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup. Mais il allait désormais remédier à cela. Il comptait bien offrir un anneau à son époux et la lui passer au doigt. Il espérait juste que celui-ci ne se braque pas quant à son intention. Mais cela ne devrait pas être le cas, étant donné que depuis la veille, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Alors en rentrant, l'achat d'un anneau des plus magnifiques, deviendrait aussi sa priorité. Il fallait que l'annulaire de la main droite de son prince soit habillé avec finesse par un bel anneau, dans les jours à venir.

 **o00oo00o**

Le peu de chemin qu'il restait à faire, se fit toujours dans le silence le plus complet. Seul le bruit des sabots des chevaux et les roues de la calèche venaient accompagner le silence entre eux.

Tom savait qu'il ne restait pas plus d'une demi-heure, avant leur arrivée à l'entrée de la capitale. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'atmosphère bien plus douce et plaisante, imprégné de magie, lui signalant qu'ils étaient proches de sa belle et douce capitale.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, s'exclama-t-il envers le prince qui releva sa tête en l'entendant.

\- Oh ! J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit Harry, en souriant légèrement.

\- J'espère qu'au sein du palais, mais aussi de la capitale, vous allez vous y sentir bien, rajouta l'empereur.

\- J'en suis même persuadé, affirma le prince.

Depuis leur conversation de ce matin, Harry, toujours solidement accroché à son époux, n'avait plus osé entamé de nouvelles discussions avec dernier. Il avait simplement profité du reste de la route, qui était devenu pour lui, comme une balade calme et paisible, sous un soleil d'aplomb.

Mais de savoir qu'il ne restait que très peu de temps avant d'arriver à leur destination, le soulagea quand même un peu, car être assis, et en plus de cela sous une forte chaleur, sur le dos d'un cheval, n'était pas des plus plaisants. Alors, il était même plus que satisfait de savoir qu'il arrivée bientôt.

Il avait hâte de rencontrer la population de la capitale. Severus, lors d'une de leurs discussions pendant la soirée de son union, lui avait spécifiquement dit que la capitale était habitée principalement par de grandes familles de la haute noblesse, des sorciers très reconnus au sein de l'Empire, mais aussi de quelques habitants qui possédaient des commerces où ils y vendaient des produits venus d'ici et d'ailleurs. Même la Parution du pays se trouvait aussi dans la capitale, n'ayant que des petits postes dans les provinces qui recevaient les informations directement par la Parution de la capitale, qui était le poste principal.

De plus, Severus avait rajouté que la façon dont avait été construit la capitale, avec le palais de l'empereur qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart de la ville, était bien différentes des autres villages à l'extérieur.

Toutes les demeures étaient faites soit de briques, soit de pierres, avec des ossatures ou de pans en bois. Certaines des habitations étaient aussi bien plus grandes que d'autres, ayant des balcons qui permettaient d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la ville entière. Les commerçants eux, longeaient toute la ruelle principale qui menait au palais, et d'autres se trouvaient dans des petites ruelles attenantes.

La disposition de la capitale, comme le lui avait décrit Severus, l'avait plu. Il avait pu constater des légères différences à sa ville à lui, au Royaume, où leur palais, par exemple, se trouvait en plein centre de la grande ville. Alors, oui il avait été honnête en disant à l'empereur qu'il était sûr qu'il s'y plairait au sein de la capitale et du palais.

 **o00oo00o**

Depuis ce matin, Harry n'avait plus été en proie à de nombreuses interrogations. Au contraire, il pouvait affirmer que désormais son esprit était bien plus clair et plus du tout empli de questions et de doutes quant à sa future, plus si futur que cela, relation avec son époux.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours, qu'il agissait d'une manière bien plus agréable envers son époux, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise en sa présence. Et Harry était bien plus que prêt à continuer sur cette voie-là.

Mais le pire, si cela était vraiment le pire, il ne pouvait pas, ne pas dire qu'entre lui et l'empereur il n'y avait rien. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il pouvait même certifier qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à y mettre le doigt là-dessus. Mais une chose était certaine, c'était que cela était bien agréable. Et Harry en était fort bien conscient.

La présence de son époux, qui n'était plus du tout gênante, était dorénavant réconfortante, même plus. Et ce fut en finissant le reste du chemin à dos du cheval de ce dernier, qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Le fait d'être physiquement proche de son empereur, ne l'avait point mis mal à l'aise. Il avait trouvé ce début de rapprochement assez plaisant. Pourtant, il restait encore légèrement angoissé quant à avoir un rapprochement physique plus approfondis.

Cela se prouvait rien qu'en sachant qu'il n'avait point consommé son union avec son époux. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait point oublié ce détail très important, et il savait qu'il se devait de consommer l'union aux risques, sûrement, que cela en devienne réellement un problème. En plus, étant donné qu'il était un Atlas et que tous le savaient, il se doutait bien que certains, ou même tous, s'attendent à ce qu'il soit enceint dans les jours à venir. Et cela était tout à fait légitime. Mais cette gêne d'avoir un rapport plus poussé avec son époux, était encore fort présente. Mais il se devait de l'atténuer.

Et puis, au fond de lui il était certain que l'empereur avait sûrement envie d'avoir ce genre de rapport ou, au moins, avoir bien plus de contact physique avec lui. Ce qui était normal après tout. Et Harry s'en voulait quand même fortement d'agir de cette manière-là envers lui, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il n'avait jamais eu de contact physique de manière intime avec quiconque. C'était quand même bien nouveau pour lui, tout cela. Alors c'était un peu normal qu'il soit encore fort gêner lorsqu'il y avait un contact plus rapproché entre eux. Pourtant, lui-même espérait que, dans les jours à venir, il puisse arriver à être bien plus proche de son empereur et se sentir prêt à consommer l'union.

Prêt à être vraiment le compagnon de vie de l'empereur.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit de fond se fit soudainement entendre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à Howkward, la Capitale. Et les bruits de fond qu'il avait entendus, se faisaient plus claire. Et il vit que ceux-ci venaient des habitants de la ville qui étaient tous prostrés devant l'entrée, laissant tout de même une allée pour les laisser passer.

Ces yeux verts admirèrent, comme depuis le début de la journée, ces personnes présentent pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux pétillèrent bien plus de joie, alors qu'il admira la capitale qui était richement décoré et où des centaines de personnes, dans leurs balcons, accompagnées de fées qui volaient gaiement, jetaient des pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs sur leur passage.

Cela y était, il était enfin à la capitale. Dans son nouveau chez soi.

 **o00oo00o**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin tous à l'entrée du palais, Harry et Remus ne purent que fixer l'endroit d'un air émerveillé, tant la beauté des lieux était tout simplement époustouflante.

Les deux grandes portes en fer forgés, étaient ouvertes sur une grande allée faite de dédale en pierre grise, avant que celle-ci ne se fasse couper le chemin par une grande fontaine où un gigantesque serpent en pierre lisse y trônait en son centre.

Mais ce qui interpella les deux hommes, c'était la présence d'une vingtaine de personnes, au moins, debout de l'autre côté de la fontaine, près de l'entrée de la grande demeure qui les surplombait.

Harry remarqua que ceux-ci étaient tous habillés avec délicatesse et sobriété. Mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout c'était un petit groupe d'homme et de femmes tous aussi blond les un que les autres, portant des tenues bien différentes des autres. Il prit conscience alors, lorsque son regard se posa sur les oreilles de l'un d'entre eux, des oreilles qui étaient pointues et mises à découvert par leur longue chevelure retenue en arrière, que ceux-ci étaient des elfes.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, ne s'attendant pas à ce que des elfes soient présents, le jour même de son arrivée. Mais cela ne le gêna aucunement, au contraire. Il en était même plus que ravi. Tellement, qu'il avait cette envie de sauter du cheval pour tout de suite aller à leur rencontre. Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien, se contant juste de les regarder d'un air émerveillé et de se laisser éblouir par leur prestance et leur étonnante beauté.

Tom eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit que tout son cercle, ou presque était bien présent. Les seules qui manquait, étaient le chef des Nyxwän et son fils. Mais ceux-là devaient une bonne raison, pour ne pas être venu pour son arrivée. Alors il n'en tint pas vraiment rigueur. Son sourire se fit encore bien plus grand lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à faire face à toutes ses personnes immobiles.

Dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, cinq hommes se rapprochèrent, dont l'un qui était un elfe. Harry pensa, par l'aura de puissance que cet elfe-là en particulier émanait, que ce dernier devait être le chef du clan, surtout lorsqu'il avisa la fine couronne en argent en forme de feuille, qui venait habiller le dessus de sa tête.

Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit l'empereur se mouvoir, afin de descendre de sa monture. Dès qu'il fut debout, près de son cheval, il se retourna vers son époux, avant de lui tendre sa main, lui intimant par ce geste de la saisir, afin qu'il puisse, tout en l'aidant, descendre du cheval.

Harry accepta la main de son empereur, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de se laisser aider par ce dernier, pour se retrouver tout de suite après, lui aussi, debout près de l'empereur et face à la petite assemblée présente. Il se permit de jeter un regard en arrière, et il vit Remus déjà sur le sol, entre Fenrir et Severus. Ces derniers, s'étaient légèrement approchés d'eux, afin de se poster, à quelques pas d'eux. Se détourant d'eux, il refit face à l'assemblée, avant que ces yeux ne tombent sur les cinq hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés.

\- Mon seigneur, vous voilà enfin de retour. Nous vous attendions avec une impatience infinie, s'exclama l'un d'entre eux qui n'était autre que Marcus Zabini. Et nous sommes ravie d'accueillir votre époux, notre nouveau souverain, finit(il en inclinant légèrement la tête, avant de la relever.

\- Merci Marcus. Je me réjouis de vous voir tous présent pour notre arrivée, répondit Tom, dans un fin sourire.

\- Oh, mon seigneur, nous n'aurions point raté votre retour. Cela est un privilège, pour nous, d'accueillir en premier votre époux, dans son nouveau lieu d'habitation, dit un autre homme, qui avait de longs cheveux bruns, et des yeux tout aussi brun, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

\- Je n'aurais souhaité meilleur accueil que celle-ci, mes chers amis. Je suis touché que vous ayez tous répondu à mon appel. Laissez-moi alors vous présenter celui qui sera désormais votre souverain. Harry James Potter II, prince du Royaume d'Écosse, à qui vous devrez un profond respect. Le même que vous avez tous envers moi, dit-il en levant légèrement ses bras devant son assemblée.

Bien vite, tous, sous les yeux toujours aussi ébahis d'Harry, s'inclinèrent devant eux, de même que Seveus et Fenrir, mais aussi Remus. Les deux époux se retrouvèrent alors entourés d'hommes et de quelques femmes, tous avec la tête inclinée, montrant ainsi par ce geste leur respect vis-à-vis des deux époux.

Harry sortit de sa contemplation, lorsque soudainement, il sentit une main chaude se glisser sur la sienne, avant de la serrer doucement. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander à qui appartenait cette douce et chaude main. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement, avant de se retourner vers l'empereur, ancrant ainsi son regard émeraude dans celui bien plus bleu qu'à l'accoutumer, de son époux qui lui sourit chaudement. Il lui rendit son sourire, avant de se laisser emporter par lui, à travers toutes ces personnes encore la tête inclinée, afin de se diriger vers l'entrée du grand domaine, qui était maintenant le sien.

À peine arrivèrent-ils devant les portes du palais, que celles-ci s'ouvrirent en grand, pour leur laisser le passage, offrant ainsi un environnement des plus magnifiques et totalement illuminait par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les nombreuses ouvertures données sur l'extérieur.

Harry se retrouva plongé dans une atmosphère pure et apaisante. Il pouvait sentir, comme à l'extérieur, la présence de la magie en ces lieux, apportant alors une note de sérénité et de douceur.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, mon prince, s'exclama alors son époux d'une douce voix.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour ce long chapitre.**

 **Deux nouveaux personnages font leur entrée. Lucius et Marcus et voilà enfin l'arrivée d'Harry dans son nouveau palais. Un Harry qui commence doucement à avoir des sentiments pour l'empereur sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **A lundi prochain, kiss...**

 **Review ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà, comme prévu avec la suite.**

 **Alors sachez que ce chapitre je l'ai écrit lorsque j'avais un peu de temps pour moi, sur mon téléphone. Toute la semaine je n'ai pas une seule fois déposé mes doigts sur mon PC, sauf aujourd'hui pour corriger et retaper convenablement ce que j'avais écrit sur mon téléphone, afin de vous le poster. Et tadam, voilà le chapitre 11.**

 **Je remercie, comme toujours toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, m'encourageant à aller plus loin.**

 **Je remercie aussi les reviewers anonymes, dont Une lectrice, et Lo, dont j'ai pris connaissance de ses remarques très constructives.**

 **Je vous dis bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

Harry regardait d'un œil très intéressé la façon dont toutes ces personnes, qui étaient des amis plus au moins assez proches de son époux, interagissaient justement avec ce dernier. Et il put constater que certains d'entre eux étaient bien plus familiers avec l'empereur que d'autres. Et parmi eux, il y avait, comme il l'avait deviné plus tôt, le chef des Solwän, Lucius Malfoy, dont il avait pris le temps de faire connaissance avec celui-ci, mais aussi Marcus Zabini, le gouverneur d'Arthedain.

Ces derniers, leur avaient aussi présenté leurs fils respectifs, avec lesquels il s'entendait à merveille. D'ailleurs, il était en ce moment même avec eux, après avoir fait le tour et discuter avec tous les invités.

Grâce à sa bonne mémoire, il avait pu retenir les noms de tous et aussi leurs fonctions. Et encore, aujourd'hui il ne connaissait qu'une infime partie des personnes qui entouraient l'empereur. Lorsqu'il rencontrerait ses autres sujets, il allait devoir aussi retenir qui était qui, et quelles étaient leurs utilités au sein de l'Empire.

Mais là, il se concentra sur sa discussion qu'il avait avec Blaise et Draco qui osaient lui poser des questions sur la vie au Royaume, et aussi un peu sur lui. Harry avait répondu à toutes leurs questions, comme eux l'avaient fait, avec joie. De plus, il leur avait même autorisé à le tutoyer lorsqu'ils étaient seulement ensemble, et à le nommer «Mon prince » lorsqu'ils étaient en présence d'autres personnes. Les deux garçons, d'abord surpris, avaient accepté et avaient alors aussi dit à Harry de les appeler par leur prénom.

En l'espace de peu de temps, Harry s'était tout de suite senti très à l'aise avec les deux jeunes garçons. Mais Harry avait aussi fait la connaissance d'autres jeunes de son âge. En revanche, il ne saurait le dire pourquoi, il se sentait bien plus à l'aise avec Blaise et Draco, qu'avec eux. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne rejetait une aura malveillante ou autre. Mais cela était sans plus. Harry avait alors pensé que ceux-ci resteraient seulement des connaissances.

Au fils de ses discussions avec les deux garçons, il avait bien remarqué qu'ils étaient bien évidemment et totalement différents, de par leur origine en premier lieu, mais aussi de par leurs caractères respectifs. Mais ce qu'il avait plutôt bien remarqué aussi vis-à-vis de Blaise, était que, ce dernier, était un homme à femmes. Un garçon qui aimait plus s'amuser que de s'instruire, d'après Draco. Tout au long de la réception ce dernier n'avait fait que jeter des œillades à toutes les jeunes filles et même aux servantes, sous les yeux rieurs d'Harry et sidérés de Draco, qui détestait cette attitude-là venant de lui.

D'ailleurs, Draco l'avait repris plus que sèchement à plusieurs reprises, lui disant que ce n'était point une attitude à adopter devant le prince. Mais cela amusait grandement Harry, car Blaise était tout de même fort amusant, voire très drôle. Tout le contraire de Draco. Oh bien sûr, l'elfe était aussi de très bonne compagnie. On pouvait avoir de réelles conversations avec ce dernier. Et puis, il pouvait aussi être drôle, mais à sa façon.

Après nombres réprimandes de la part de Draco, Blaise s'était tenu tranquille, même-si parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais à certaines jeunes filles qui tournaient autour d'eux.

 **o00oo00o**

Alors qu'il parlementait toujours avec Blaise et Draco, ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur son époux qui, plus loin, parlait justement avec le père de Draco et le père de Blaise, en compagnie de Severus et Remus. L'expression qu'affichait le visage de son époux, le déstabilisa quelques secondes.

Ce dernier arborait un visage souriant, presque joyeux, avec un magnifique sourire et des yeux pétillants de contentement, alors qu'il parlait avec animation, avec les hommes autour de lui. Et bien que cela fût déstabilisant un bref instant, cela le chamboula aussi, car il se dit qu'il aimerait voir bien plus souvent ce genre d'expression présente sur le visage de son époux. Oh, bien sûr, envers lui, l'empereur avait toujours une expression sereine, et quelque peu douce. Mais ce sourire-là, il illuminait encore plus ses traits du visage. Et il devait s'avouer que cela lui plut énormément.

Il sortit de sa contemplation, lorsque la voix bien portante de Blaise lui parvint aux oreilles. Se détournant alors de la vue de son époux, il regarda le jeune métisse qui affichait un grand sourire aguicheur vis-à-vis d'une jeune fille plus loin qui le regardait, toute rougissante. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, en constatant cela. Décidément Blaise, n'arrivait vraiment pas à se retenir. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il entendit près de lui Draco grogner à l'encontre du métisse qui balaya d'un geste de la main ses grogneries, toujours le regard accroché à la silhouette de la jeune fille, qui sera sûrement sa future amante.

Même-si Draco était habitué maintenant à voir Blaise agir ainsi, cela lui faisait toujours grincer des dents. Il ne supportait pas de le voir se comporter de la sorte, juste parce qu'il aimait copuler avec toutes les filles qui croisaient son chemin ou même son regard. Comme-là. Et tout cela en plus, devant le prince. Draco trouvait son attitude forte malvenue de sa part. Il pourrait au moins avoir un peu plus de retenue et arrêter de se lécher presque les babines tel un loup devant sa proie.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter cela, s'exclama Draco, froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Dit Blaise, en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je te demande de te retenir, et toi tu es encore là, à aguicher cette pauvre fille, grogna le blond.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, mon beau, sourit le métisse.

\- Loin de moi cette idée-là.

\- Oh, et puis je ne fais rien de mal.

\- Oh arrête, tu veux. Tu es là, presque le coulis de bave sur les coins de tes lèvres, à chaque filles que tu vois. Tu ne peux pas être juste quelques minutes, sérieux. D'autant plus que je trouve cela très gênant. Surtout en la présence du prince.

\- Je sais être sérieux. Seulement lorsqu'il le faut, minauda le métisse. Et puis...

Il se retourna vers Harry, qui avait regardait leur petite altercation, en riant derrière sa main qui recouvrait sa bouche.

\- … Êtes-vous dérangé par mon attitude, mon prince ?

\- Oh, non pas vraiment. A dire vrai je trouve cela assez drôle, sourit Harry.

\- Ah tu vois, fit-il envers l'elfe, tout sourire. Donc, vous ne serez pas dérangé si dans peu de temps, je m'en vais rejoindre cette jolie minette qui me fait les yeux doux, reprit Blaise envers Harry.

\- Oh, non. Pas le moins du monde, rit Harry.

Draco se contenta juste de lever les yeux en l'air, préférant cette-ci se taire, car il savait que ses paroles n'avaient plus aucun effet sur Blaise. Alors faisant fi de cela, il entama une nouvelle conversation avec les deux autres, tout en continuant, de temps à autre, à poser des questions sur la vie au Royaume d'Écosse au prince, qui répondait avec enthousiasme.

Les trois jeunes hommes continuèrent de parler ensemble tranquillement, se faisant parfois rejoindre par d'autres invités, qui voulaient aussi discuter avec leur nouvel empereur.

 **o00oo00o**

Severus, qui était toujours en compagnie de Tom et des autres, commençait à suffoquer, tant il faisait vraiment chaud dans la salle. Alors voyant que Tom était concentré sur une conversation avec Marcus, Fenrir et Lucius, il se permit de quitter le groupe, un petit moment pour aller souffler sur la grande terrasse attenante à la salle. Mais en s'en allant, il ne vit pas un regard bleu, teinté de reflets gris, le suivre du regard.

Avant de se rendre sur la terrasse, où il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui avaient eu la même idée que lui, il prit un verre de vin sur le passage, pour dessécher sa gorge devenue bien trop sèche.

En arrivant sur la terrasse, il souffla de contentement lorsqu'un petit air frais vint lui caresser le visage. Et cela lui fit du bien. Légèrement penché sur le balcon, il laissa son regard noir profiter de l'horizon. Étant donné qu'ils étaient au deuxième étage, il avait presque une vue imprenable sur la ville, pouvant ainsi voir les habitants interagir entre eux ou avec les commerçants.

Comme toujours, les rues étaient très animés et bondées. Surtout aujourd'hui. Non seulement cela était parce que aujourd'hui était le jour d'arrivée de leur nouvel empereur, mais c'était aussi un jour de marché.

Les jours de marché profitaient aux paysans qui venaient vendre leurs récoltes à la Capitale. Mais c'était aussi des jours appréciés par les habitants de la grande ville, qui pouvait se ravitailler en produit frais. Et tout comme eux, Severus appréciait ces jours-là. A chaque marchés, il prenait le temps de s'y rendre pour s'approvisionner, faisant ainsi le stock de provision jusqu'au prochain marché.

Tom avait bien fait, il y avait quelques années de cela, d'instaurer cette nouvelle loi, qui permettait aux paysans du pays, de pouvoir vendre en toute liberté leurs récoltes, dans toutes les provinces.

Autrefois, les paysans n'avaient pas été en droit de vendre leurs récoltes à autres que les habitants de leur propre village. Mais malheureusement, certains villages, et même provinces, n'avaient pas ou peu de champs de récoltes. Alors lorsque Tom avait fait voté cette nouvelle loi, celle-ci avait été accepté avec joie par tous.

Cette nouvelle idée de loi, lui était venu après avoir passé un peu temps sur ses terres d'Ikra, où là-bas, les rues marchandes, étaient toutes tenues par des paysans, dont certains étaient originaires des autres villages, venant vendre leurs produits fraîchement récoltés et où les marchés étaient monnaie courante. Ce fût en arpentant l'une d'entre elles, qu'il avait pris cette subite décision. Bien sûr, lorsque la loi fût acceptée, il avait dû augmenter les impôts des paysans, étant donné que leurs revenus avaient aussi augmentés. Mais malgré cela, ceux-ci avait accepté cela, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient constaté que leurs ventes portaient leur fruit. De ce fait, au même titre que les familles nobles, les paysans payer un impôt, bien plus supérieur à certains commerçants et autres habitants.

Tom avait décidé que le marché se déroulerait deux jours par semaine au sein de la Capitale, où seules des commerces, vendant des médicaments, des potions, des livres sur l'histoire, des vêtements, des tissus, des armes forgés avec soin par des forgerons, des boissons spiritueuses, des épices et autres produits venus d'ailleurs, y étaient présents. Alors lorsqu'il y avait le marché, tous les habitants de la Capitale, se bousculaient pour s'approvisionner en produit alimentaires frais, qu'ils achetaient en gros. Et Severus faisait partie de ces personnes-là.

Alors qu'il porta son verre à sa bouche pour boire une première gorgée, il ne sentit pas la personne qui vint se poster près de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix de celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs qu'il s'en rendit compte, s'arrêtant subitement de boire son verre de vin.

\- Je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais vu Tom aussi heureux, s'exclama la personne. Ou peut-être pas autant.

\- Oui, répondit Severus, surpris par la personne qui n'était autre que Lucius.

\- Je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple, malgré qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore bien.

\- Je trouve aussi, affirma le guérisseur.

\- Mise à part cela. Je suis fort content pour cette union. Je sais qu'elle apportera beaucoup pour Tom.

\- Je pense la même chose que vous, dit Severus, en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

\- Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était plus vu. Que deviens-tu ?, demanda Lucius, en adoptant le tutoiement.

\- Cela est vrai. Mais nous sommes aussi très occupé, répondit Severus, faisait fi du tutoiement soudain. Je suis en pleine recherche pour pouvoir confectionner de nouvelles potions, continua-t-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Oh, alors c'est pour cela qu'il y a peu, tu étais à Brocéliande ?

\- Oui. J'y étais allé afin de récolter des plantes. Je m'étais ensuite un peu perdu, mais j'ai rencontré deux elfes sur mon chemin qui ont bien voulu m'aider à retrouver mon chemin. Je ne suis pas surpris que vous soyez au courant de ma petite escapade au sein de la forêt, expliqua Severus en reportant son regard sur l'horizon.

Les deux hommes, bien qu'ils soient des amis proches de Tom, n'étaient pas vraiment ami. Ils ne se fréquentaient pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Et pourtant, Lucius lui parlait comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Après, en dehors de cela, Lucius connaissait l'autre homme un tant soit peu, puisqu'il l'avait, à de nombreuses fois, vu à des réceptions données par Tom. Et puis, tout le monde connaissait quand même un peu Severus Snape, qui était l'un des guérisseurs les plus réputés de l'Empire.

Pourtant, même-si les deux ne se parlaient pas si souvent que cela lorsqu'ils participaient à ce genre de festivités, aujourd'hui Lucius, avait eu une subite envie de lui adresser la parole, car malgré tout, il trouvait que l'autre homme était quelqu'un de fort intéressant.

\- Avec ce beau temps, on a du mal à croire que bientôt nous allons entrer dans les périodes froides de l'année, dit Lucius.

\- J'espère qu'elles seront moins froides que celles de l'an passé.

\- Seul le temps nous le dira, rajouta Lucius.

Un silence confortable s'installa ente les deux hommes un petit moment, avant d'être de nouveau coupé par Lucius.

\- Comment était leur cérémonie?

\- Très belle. Ce fut l'un des plus grands sorciers qui les a uni. Albus Dumbledore qui s'appelle.

\- Oh ! Oui, j'ai entendu parlé de ce sorcier, rajouta l'elfe. Cela avait dû être vraiment magnifique. Et je n'imagine même pas le monde qu'il avait dû avoir.

\- C'était leur prince qui s'unissait. Alors, oui, il y avait pas mal de monde et même des représentants de peuples de créatures magiques.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit l'elfe. Je pense que la venue du prince apportera quelque chose de nouveau au sein de l'Empire, souffla Lucius.

\- Je pense aussi. Même-s'il est encore fort jeune, je pense qu'il fera un très bon souverain. Il faut juste qu'on le guide un peu avant. Cependant, Tom n'aura pas toujours l'occasion de le faire.

\- On l'aidera. Nous sommes aussi là pour cela. Et puis, j'ai bien remarqué que le prince s'entendait à merveille avec mon fils et le fils de Marcus. Peut-être que ces deux-là pourront l'aider à s'intégrer un peu plus.

\- Oui. Peut-être.

\- Et peut-être qu'ils deviendront très vite amis.

\- Cela est fort probable.

\- Et puis, je ne pense pas que Tom donnera en premier lieu de grosses responsabilités à son époux. Mais nous verrons cela demain matin. Il nous veut présent à son bureau lorsqu'il parlera des responsabilités que son époux aura au sein de l'Empire. Je te mets au courant de cela, puisque qu'il nous en avait fait part après que tu sois partie.

\- Merci.

\- Bien, je vais retourner à l'intérieur. Tu restes encore ici ?

\- Oui, je vais encore profiter du peu d'air frais que nous offre cette journée chaude.

\- Bien. J'ai été fort content de pouvoir parler un peu avec toi. On en a jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de le faire. J'espère qu'on en aura d'autres, sourit Lucius.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Severus, légèrement surpris par les dires de l'elfe.

Dans des dernières salutations, Lucius s'en alla laissant un Severus, encore un peu surpris, mais étonnamment serein. Discuter avec le chef des Solwän avait été très plaisant, et comme ce dernier le lui avait dit, ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Pourtant, Severus se sentait toujours euphorique à l'idée de parler à n'importe quelles créatures magiques. Alors avec Lucius, cela l'avait été, malgré sa surprise.

Tranquillement, comme il finit son verre de vin, profitant encore de l'air extérieur, avant de lui aussi, entrer à l'intérieur.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Je trouve que mille hommes est un nombre assez conséquent, rétorqua Marcus.

\- Oui, certes, mais nécessaire pour combler les rangs de l'armée royale qui se résume à une petite poignée d'hommes. Il y en a même pas plus de quatre cent. Et encore.

\- Oui je comprends tout à fait cela. Mais rassures-moi, tu ne comptes tout de même pas les envoyer tous en même temps au Royaume.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Tom, en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

\- Voyons Tom, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer tes hommes par groupe. Tu imagines, mille hommes arpenter les routes jusqu'au Royaume. Ils ne passeront pas inaperçu.

\- Cela m'est bien égale. Je préfère qu'ils arrivent tous au Royaume en un seul même jour.

\- Bien. Si tu penses que cela est mieux, alors soit.

\- Fenrir les accompagnera jusqu'à la frontière. Après, il seront pris en charge par le chef de la garde royale. Mais avant il faut que j'envoie un message au Roi pour le prévenir de cela.

\- Je peux m'en chargé si tu le souhaites, intervint Fenrir qui était, jusqu'à là, resté bien silencieux. Et puis j'allais rejoindre mon bureau. Je peux l'envoyer dès aujourd'hui. Pendant ce temps-là, profites encore de la réception, finit-il dans un sourire.

\- Eh bien merci Fenrir. Tu diras dans la missive que nous sommes bien arrivée et qu'il faut que le chef Siruis Black soit présent aux portes des frontières pour prendre la relève.

\- Bien. Cela sera fait, dit Fenrir, avant de s'en aller, laissant Marcus et Tom, seuls.

\- Siruis Black ? Est-il familier à la famille Black ?, demanda surpris, Marcus.

\- Oui. Il est l'un des fils.

\- Oh, je vois, fit Marcus.

\- Il est aussi le parrain du prince, rajouta Tom.

\- Eh bien, il est réellement très proche de la famille royale. D'ailleurs, cet homme qui est venu avec vous pourquoi est-il là? Pas que sa présence me dérange.

\- Il est là à la demande du prince. Il est son précepteur. Il lui apprend la magie. Et lui aussi, c'est un proche de la famille royale.

\- Le prince, un sorcier ?, s'étonna le gouverneur qui avait retenu que cette information.

\- Oui, sourit Tom.

\- De quel ordre ?

\- Premier.

\- Fort, bien. Il a encore le temps pour s'élever dans les ordres suivants.

\- Oui. Et il se peut aussi que je prenne du temps pour lui apprendre moi-même quelques sorts de magie.

\- Oh !, sourit Marcus. Vous vous connaissez à peine, mais tu m'as l'aire d'être bien sous son charme.

\- Comment ne pas l'être. Mais nous apprenons désormais à nous connaître petit à petit, malgré nos début quelque peu réticents.

\- Cela est normal. Se retrouver soudainement unie à une personne que l'on connaît à peine, est bouleversant. Mais dis-moi. Je sais que cela ne devrait pas me regarder, mais, avez-vous... consommé ?

\- Marcus !

\- Bien, bien, je n'aurais pas dû demander cela.

\- Non.

\- Pardon !

\- Non, nous n'avons pas consommer, mais cela reste entre nous, finit par dire Tom, en ancrant son regard dans celui de Marcus.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, s'offusqua Marcus. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

\- Bien. Mais ta question était quand même malvenue.

\- Je m'en excuse, mais je voulais savoir, car étant donné que c'est un Atlas, si vous aviez consommé votre union, il aurait été très probable que ce dernier soit enceint.

\- Oui. Mais aussi surprenant que cela pourrait te paraître, cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, que nous n'ayons point consommé notre union. Comme tu l'as mentionné, il se retrouve le jour même de sa majorité, lié à un homme qu'il ne connaît pas, mais avec lequel il devra passer le restant de ses jours. Je trouve cela normal, qu'il soit encore réticent à vouloir consommer l'union ou même à avoir des rapports physiques avec moi. Passer à l'acte charnel sera tout nouveau pour lui. Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Je veux simplement qu'il soit prêt, expliqua Tom.

\- Eh bien, si un jour on m'aurait dit que tu pouvais te soucier de ce genre de chose, je n'en aurais point cru, dit Marcus, franchement ébahis par les dires de Tom.

\- Il est mon époux. Et je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui. Mais surtout, je veux, en quelque sorte me montrer digne de lui et être un bon époux.

\- Je te comprends, sourit Marcus. Encore un peu et tu en seras carrément amoureux de lui.

\- Oh, honnêtement, cela pourrait arriver très vite, dit-il.

En disant sa dernière phrase, Tom posa son regard son époux qui était toujours en compagnie du fils Malefoy et Zabini et avec lesquels il riait avec bonheur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, en voyant que les trois jeunes s'entendaient bien.

Son sourire s'intensifia, en pensant que dans mes jours à venir, il se peut qu'il soit totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de son époux. C'était seulement une question de temps.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard.**_

Après sa discussion avec Marcus, Tom était partie parler avec d'autres personnes, mais son regard n'avait point quitté la silhouette de son époux.

Tellement, qu'à force, il délaissa le petit groupe d'hommes qui s'était agglutiné autour de lui, pour se diriger vers son prince qui discutait encore avec animation, avec les fils de ses amis.

En arrivant, près du petit groupe, il vit les deux garçons qui accompagnaient son époux s'arrêter subitement de parler.

Harry leva un sourcil de surprise en voyant Blaise et Draco se turent soudainement. Mais il comprit pourquoi, lorsque la voix bien portante de son empereur s'éleva derrière lui. Alors il se retourna vers ce dernier, tout en levant ses yeux vers ceux de son époux.

\- Je vous l'emprunte un moment, s'exclama-t-il. Si vous me le permettez, rajouta-t-il envers son prince.

Les deux autres jeunes garçons se contentèrent juste d'acquiescer de la tête, avant de regarder le prince suivre l'empereur.

Après un dernier salut auprès des deux autres, Harry suivit son époux à travers les invités, dont certains les regardaient avec des yeux émerveillés. Furtivement, ils réussirent à sortir de la salle. Harry se laissa alors guider par l'empereur qui le mena vers l'étage du bas pour pouvoir se rendre dans le jardin qui se trouvait dans la cour arrière du palais.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent dans un vaste jardin qui parcourait entièrement l'arrière du palais et où plusieurs statuts de dieux et de déesses grecques venaient habiller le paysage composait d'une multitude de fleurs, d'arbustes et de petite allée où des bancs y étaient disposés. Mais Harry remarqua surtout que, plus loin, il y avait un petit pavillon de jardin au plein centre, ouvert sur les côtés, avec à l'intérieur, une sorte de balançoire accrochée en son centre. En voyant cela, il s'y dirigea, surprenant l'empereur un court instant lorsqu'il le vit le dépasser, avant de le suivre.

Harry arriva devant le pavillon et monta les deux grandes marches qu'il y avait pour se diriger vers la balançoire, avant de s'y asseoir dessus. Il souffla de bonheur en constatant que celle-ci était bien confortable. Il leva les yeux vers Tom qui s'était figé devant lui. Doucement, il lui sourit, avant de se pousser un peu, faisant ainsi comprendre pas son geste que ce dernier pouvait venir s'asseoir près de lui.

Avec joie, Tom se dirigea lui aussi vers la balançoire, pour s'installer auprès de son époux, qui avait eu l'amabilité de lui laisser un peu de place, assez pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Tout comme le prince, il riva son regard sur le jardin qui s'offrit à eux, laissant un petit silence agréable s'installer.

\- Cet endroit risque de devenir mon lieu de paix. C'est calme et reposant. On s'y sent bien, s'exclama Harry, soudainement.

\- Je n'en suis point étonné, sourit Tom. C'est aussi un endroit que j'affectionne beaucoup. Parfois, quand j'ai besoin de me retrouver ou pour simplement faire le tri dans ma tête, je viens ici.

\- Et cela vous aide beaucoup, finit Harry.

\- Exactement.

\- Même un homme comme vous a besoin de temps à autre de se retrouver.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas facile de diriger un pays, en plus de mes terres conquises. Même si je suis plutôt bien entouré.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Et puis vous êtes là désormais. Je pourrais aussi compter sur vous, pour m'aider à régner sur mes terres, rajouta Tom en ancra son regard ans celui de son époux.

\- Eh bien... je ferais tout mon possible pour vous être utile et être utile à mon peuple, répondit le prince, légèrement rouge d'embarras. Mais j'aurais beaucoup de chemin à faire, avant de devenir un aussi bon empereur que vous l'êtes.

\- Je suis sur que vous serez un bon souverain. Et puis, je serais là pour vous guider.

\- Je sais, souffla le plus jeune.

\- Demain soir il y aura une réception en l'honneur de notre union. Vous aurez l'occasion d'y rencontrer tous mes sujets., déclara-t-il soudainement.

\- Je vous avoue que j'ai hâte de les rencontrer eux aussi. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait la connaissance de personnes forte intéressante. Dont certaines, sont très proches de vous.

\- Oui. J'ai partagé des moments forts de ma vie avec certains qui sont devenus avec le temps de très bons amis. Des personnes en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle.

\- Dire que certains pensent que vous êtes un homme empreint de méchanceté, ou pire encore. Ils seraient tétanisés par la surprise s'ils voyaient qui vous êtes réellement.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que certains penser de moi. Je préfère les laisser croire ce qu'ils pensent de moi, répondit l'empereur. Mais vous, comment me voyez-vous ?, demanda Tom, soudainement.

\- Pour le peu encore que je vous connais, je vous dirais que vous êtes un homme qui est à l'écoute, prévenant, et que derrière ce visage-là, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui empereur, se cache un homme gentil, et peut-être plus, finit-il doucement.

\- Pour le peu que vous me connaissez, vous avez réussi à voir, à travers le visage que j'expose aux yeux de tous, sourit l'empereur. Je me montre tel que je suis qu'à certaines personnes. Je suis un empereur et mon statut fait que, je dois montrer le visage d'un homme fort et intouchable.

\- Oui, je comprends. Et je trouve cela tout à fait normal.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'aujourd'hui vous rencontriez aussi ma nourrice, celle qui m'a élevé. Je la considère comme une mère pour moi. Elena qu'elle s'appelle, dit-il, en changeant de sujet.

\- Oh ! Fit surpris le prince. J'ai hâte de pouvoir la rencontrer alors. Mais...pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

\- Elle est en voyage à Ikra. Mais elle rentrera bientôt. Je suis juste un peu déçu, qu'elle ne soit pas présente pour fêter notre union.

\- Oui, cela est fort dommage. Mais autres qu'elle soit votre nourrice, quelles sont ses fonctions au sein de l'Empire ?, demanda, curieusement, le prince.

\- Oh. Eh bien, elle se charge en premier lieu d'envoyer des jeunes nourrices ou servante à des familles qui le demandent. Et parfois, elle va chercher ses filles-là dans d'autres contrées. Comme c'est le cas, en ce moment. Ensuite, elle se charge de tout ce qui en rapport avec les fêtes traditionnelles que nous donnons au palais. Et enfin, elle est aussi ma conseillère.

\- Je vois. Non, seulement elle est une femme importante au sein de l'Empire, mais elle l'est aussi pour vous, dit Harry, doucement.

\- Oui. Mais vous l'êtes aussi, souffla l'empereur. Vous êtes autant important pour moi, qu'elle l'est, rajouta-t-il.

Gêné par la déclaration soudaine de son empereur, Harry baissa sa tête, pour regarder ses mains se triturer entre elles, tant il était fortement mal à l'aise par la soudaine tension qui s'était subitement installé après les paroles de l'empereur. En plus de cela, celui-ci le regardait bien trop intensément, et cela n'arrangea en rien à son mal à l'aise.

L'entendre lui dire d'un but en blanc qu'il était quelqu'un d'important pour lui, aussi important que sa nourrice, lui avait fait rater un battement cœur. Après tout, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier lui dise une chose pareil. Mais mine de rien, cela le réconforta fortement.

Mais la question qui se posa alors à lui, était: est-ce que l'empereur était aussi une personne importante pour lui ? Sa conscience lui disait que oui. Mais son cœur lui, était encore indécis. Et pourtant...

\- Bien. Eh si nous retournons à l'intérieur. Ils doivent sûrement se demander où nous sommes passés, sourit Tom tout en se levant.

\- Oui, dit Harry avant de se levant à son tour pour suivre l'empereur.

Mais avant de lui emboîter le pas, il s'arrêta subitement, voulant s'exprimer une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai apprécié de passer ce moment à discuter avec vous, avoua-t-il, faisant arrêter l'empereur juste devant lui. J'espère que nous aurons, le plus souvent possible, l'occasion d'en passer d'autres moments comme cela, finit-il par dire, en relevant son regard vers celui extrêmement ravi de son époux qui arbora un beau sourire.

\- J'en serais ravi, répondit Tom, touché par les paroles de son époux.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au Royaume d'Écosse, dans l'après-midi.**_

Alors que James était assis tranquillement à son bureau, lisant la tonne de paperasse qui s'entassait sur son bureau, il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, pour laisser entrer un Sirius assez furibond, au vu de son visage presque rouge de colère. Cela surpris fortement James, qui se demanda pourquoi son ami était dans cet état-là.

\- Sirius par l'enfer que t'arrive-t-il?

\- Le village d'Eros vient de se faire attaquer par des hommes du Roi d'Irlande. Ce salopiaud continue d'envoyer ses sous-fifres nous attaquer. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de blessé. Ils se sont fait très vite maîtriser par mes hommes. Mais on risque encore d'avoir des attaques surtout dans les villages où il n'y a pas de surveillance, tant j'ai peu d'hommes à ma disposition. Il faut vraiment que l'empereur nous envoie vite ses hommes.

Après cette révélation James se laissa choir sur son grand fauteuil, soufflant de dépit.

\- Je me doutais bien que Dalaber allait tenter une nouvelle attaque. Il profite du fait que le pays soit encore fragilisé par le manque d'hommes, étant donné que nous n'ayons pas encore à notre disposition les hommes de l'empereur pour compléter mon armée. Mais je ne sais pas comment ces hommes arrivent à passer la barrière.

\- Ils sont sûrement aidés par des sorciers qui arrivent à créer une ouverture. Ou alors, il y a tout simplement des traîtres au sein du royaume, qui n'hésitent pas à comploter avec l'ennemi. Et cela ne me surprendrait pas.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Sirius. Je sais bien que certains m'ont trahis. Je le sais, souffla le Roi. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Que tu agisses enfin James. Que tu agisses plus durement, déclara d'une voix forte, Sirius, en voyant le visage dépité de son ami. D'accord tu t'es allié avec l'Empire d'Angleterre pour protéger ton pays, mais tu ne dois pas juste te reposer sur cette alliance. Moi je me charge d'éviter de nouvelles attaques. Mais toi, dit-il en le pointant du doigt, je te conseille de faire le ménage auprès de tes chefs de villages et conseillers, car crois-moi, certains profitent beaucoup trop de leur statut et c'est aussi parmi eux qu'il y a des traîtres, continua Sirius avec véhémence et convaincu par ses dires.

Il savait que cela allait arriver. Il s'était douté que le Roi d'Irlande allait provoquer une nouvelle attaque. Il profitait encore du fait que son armée n'était toujours pas agrandie par les hommes de l'empereur. Il se devait vraiment de redoubler la sécurité et la surveillance de ses villages, mais aussi renforcer sa barrière protectrice. Il n'avait pas le choix que d'envoyer un message de secours auprès d'Albus, sachant que le sorcier était en ce moment très occupé. Mais seul lui pouvait renforcer plus solidement la barrière. Il espéra aussi, que l'empereur soit déjà arrivée à son empire et que celui-ci tienne sa promesse, en s'occupant d'abord dans un premier temps de l'envoi de ses mille hommes. Car il en avait besoin, et au plus vite.

Pour ce qui est de ses chefs de villages et conseillers, il écoutera cette fois-ci Sirius, en faisant le ménage parmi eux, même-si pour cela, il fallait que certains villages n'aient plus de chef.

Il leva son regard sur un Sirius qui était encore fort énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, Sirius. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être un aussi bon roi que je l'ai été autrefois, déclara-t-il soudainement d'un ton triste.

\- Tu as juste, comme beaucoup, perdu espoir et baisser les bras, lorsque les problèmes s'entassaient, répondit Sirius, calmement, mais avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour te relever. Alors fais-le, rajouta le chef de la garde royale, avant de s'en aller.

James laissa son ami sortir, sur ces dernières paroles sensées et évocatrices. Se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il maudit le Roi d'Irlande qui ne payait rien pour attendre.

Avec le peu d'hommes qu'il avait en ce moment, certains villages qui longeaient les côtes n'étaient pas protégés et surveillés, alors cela étaient des passages parfaits pour l'ennemi qui en profitait pour entrer par ces endroits-là. Mais qu'ils réussissent encore une fois à passer la barrière magique, était encore surprenant.

D'un vif geste, il attrapa un parchemin vierge et sa plume, pour écrire un message à Albus, priant pour que ce dernier puisse comprendre sa demande et accepte, une nouvelle fois, de sécuriser le pays.

Il fallait qu'il agisse, comme lui avait dit Sirius. Et maintenant.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Un semblant de rapprochement entre Lucius et Severus? Vraiment? Qui sait? ;p**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Et moi je vous dis à lundi prochain pour la suite et encore désolé s'il restait des fautes.**

 **Review ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec la suite.**

 **Note 1 : Alors, sachez avant tout que ce chapitre n'a pas été aussi facile pour l'écrire, mais j'ai réussi à vous donner, et j'espère, un assez bon chapitre, avec plein de nouvelles informations.**

 **Note 2 : Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour tout vos beaux compliments, et je remercie surtout les personnes qui suivent chaque chapitres, en me disant toujours du bon de cette fiction. Je suis contente que celle-ci soit autant lu et apprécié. Alors merci, merci et encore merci. :)**

 **Note 3 : Alors je sais qu'il reste des fautes. J'essaye vraiment de pas en faire et j'utilise de nombreux site de correction pour m'aider, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de petites fautes ici et là, alors je m'en excuse s'il en reste. Je ne peux pas prendre de bêta, étant donné que j'ai la fâcheuse manie de mettre en page mes chapitres le dimanche soir, et cela laisse peu de temps pour que ceux-ci soient corrigé par un ou une bêta, puisque je les poste le lundi à la première heure. Mais au moins, le principal, c'est que l'histoire est compréhensible.**

 **Merci aux review des deux Guests, j'ai bien pris en compte vos avis. :)**

 **Bien je vous laisse et je vous dis bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Notre Union_**

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

La journée était passée rapidement et la plupart des personnes, venus accueillir l'empereur et son époux, étaient restés au sein du palais, après leur avoir attribué des appartements dans l'aile des invités.

Marcus et Lucius, bien évidemment, étaient restés, et on leur avait attribué les mêmes appartements qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils venaient au palais.

La petite salle de réception c'était alors peu à peu vidé, et Harry, lorsqu'il était revenu de son petit moment passé avec son époux, s'était dirigé vers Draco qui était encore bien présent, accompagné du reste de son groupe. Tandis que Tom, après des dernières paroles échangées avec son époux et l'avoir laissé rejoindre son nouvel ami, était lui aussi allé rejoindre un petit groupe d'hommes, où Severus et Remus étaient présents, discutant tranquillement avec le reste du groupe.

Draco et ses semblables accueillirent chaleureusement Harry qui les avait rejoint, l'intégrant ainsi à leur discussion un petit moment, avant qu'il ne décide de quitter la salle de réception à son tour pour aller dans ses appartements qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir.

Mais avant, il proposa à Draco, s'il voulait bien, de l'accompagner et de rester encore un petit moment avec lui. Ce dernier accepta avec joie, et après des dernières salutations envers les siens, ils quittèrent la salle.

Sur le chemin, Draco lui apprit que Blaise, comme il avait bien prévu, s'était éclipsé, il ne savait où, en compagnie de la fameuse jeune fille qu'il avait repérée. Harry rit devant cette information, pas du tout étonné. Mais son rire redoubla lorsqu'il entendit le blond râler encore et encore.

\- Je pourrais penser que tu es jaloux de l'attention que Blaise porte à toutes ses filles, s'exclama Harry.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. C'est juste son attitude qui m'exaspère. Il pourrait se montrer plus sérieux et respectueux en présence de certaines personnes.

\- Vraiment ! Dit Harry, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?, dit le blond outré. Blaise est juste un bon ami, continua-t-il plus calmement, en croisant ses bras. Nous avons en quelque sorte grandi ensemble. Et lorsque nous avons du temps pour nous, nous nous fréquentons en allant vagabonder dans les rues de la Capitale ou dans les villages d'Arthedain. Mais je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui.

\- Bien, bien. Je te crois, rit Harry, en levant ses mains en signe de résignation. Bien que je t'avoue que parfois ton attitude envers lui laisse à comprendre que …., dit-il, en laissant ainsi comprendre la suite par le blond.

\- Tu fais bien de me le dire, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas, finit par dire, Draco.

Harry le regarda un moment, tout en souriant, avant de secouer la tête et de héler une des servantes qui passait, pour lui demander de les mener à ses appartements personnels. Celle-ci, après une petite révérence, leur intima de la suivre.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes de ses appartements, et après une dernière révérence, la jeune servante s'en alla, laissant les deux garçons devant les portes que Harry ouvrit, entrant ainsi directement dans un immense espace vie décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Bien sûr les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et l'argent, mais des couleurs chaudes, à certains endroits, venaient ajouter une touche de douceur et de gaîté. Cela lui rappela ses anciens appartements au royaume. Et il se sentit très vite à son aise.

Draco entra à son tour et sourit devant l'air béat qu'afficha le prince qui arpenta le grand séjour, avant de se diriger vers les grandes baies vitrées qui menaient à une grande terrasse.

\- Quels appartements, s'exclama Draco.

\- Oui, sourit Harry. La terrasse est immense. Elle mène aussi à d'autres appartements, tu vois, dit Harry en montrant une grande baie vitré plus loin.

\- Une terrasse commune.

\- Oui. Tu viens ?, dit le prince en rentrant dans ses appartements.

\- Je viens.

Ils rentrèrent et finirent de visiter les autres pièces dont la chambre qui était tout aussi immense et magnifique que le reste, avec sa grande salle d'eau attenante.

Après la visite finie, Draco tint encore compagnie à Harry. Marre d'être debout depuis pas mal de temps, il alla s'installer dans l'un des énormes coussins bien moelleux, disposé au sol, face à l'âtre de cheminée, alors que Harry se laissa choir sur le grand canapé de cuir.

\- Tellement confortable, que je serai capable de m'endormir tout de suite, dit Draco, tout en s'étirant et faisant frétiller ses oreilles.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit Harry.

\- Humph...rit le blond.

\- Vous comptez rester combien de temps au palais ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Mon père ne m'a rien dit. Mais je ne pense pas que nous allons rester plus de trois jours.

\- Oh !. Alors on ne se verra plus si souvent.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Draco en se retournant pour faire face à Harry. Je viendrai te rendre visite. Bien évidemment, certaines fois, je ne pourrai pas venir, à cause de mes responsabilités. Depuis que j'ai atteint mes dix-huit printemps, j'ai bien plus de responsabilités au sein du village, mais aussi un peu à l'extérieur.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends tout à fait. J'en ai aussi désormais, même-si je ne sais toujours pas quelles sont-elles, sourit Harry. Mais je veux que tu saches que, même-si on ne se connaît pas encore bien, je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'espère qu'on deviendra de très bons amis.

\- Tu me laisses te tutoyer, alors que tu es quand même mon souverain. Pourquoi refuserais-je d'être ton ami. C'est un sacré privilège, je trouve, dit d'un badin le blond, faisant rire Harry. Non, sérieusement, je pense la même chose, se reprit le blond plus sérieusement. J'espère aussi que nous deviendrons de bons amis, sourit le blond.

Tranquillement, ils continuèrent de discuter, de tout et de rien, alors que le soleil se déclina peu à peu, pour laisser place à une nuit assez fraîche.

Draco resta encore un moment, avant de se sentir fatiguer par cette longue journée. Alors dans des dernières salutations de bonne nuit, il quitta Harry, laissant le prince seul, dans ses majestueux appartements.

Alors qu'il se leva pour aller rejoindre sa chambre, il sourit en repensant à cette belle entente qu'il avait avec Draco et Blaise. Il commençait fortement à apprécier la présence des deux garçons auprès de lui.

Au Royaume, il n'avait pas vraiment des amis, juste des connaissances qui parfois venaient lui rendre visite ou qu'il voyait lors des célébrations. Mais cela était sans plus. Les seules personnes de son âge avec lesquels il était très proche, c'était ses cousins et cousines éloignées. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, beaucoup d'entre eux, n'étaient pas venus à son union. Leurs parents oui, mais eux non. Mais il savait que certains étaient en voyage dans d'autres contrées qui étaient en très bonne entente avec le Royaume, mais pour le reste, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ceux-là n'étaient pas venus.

Mais honnêtement, il espérait recevoir de leur nouvelle ou même leurs visites. Cela lui plairait fortement. Mais bon, au moins, avec Blaise et Draco à ses côtés désormais à l'Empire, il se sentirait moins seul et sûrement très occupé. Et puis, il n'oubliait pas aussi que Remus était aussi là.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il se dirigea directement vers la pièce qui gardait ses habits, pour y aller récupérer une robe de nuit. Après en avoir choisi une, parmi tant d'autres, il alla dans sa salle d'eau pour pouvoir se nettoyer.

Alors qu'il se déshabilla, il se mit soudainement à espérer que son époux passe le voir, pour au moins lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Les deux n'avaient passé qu'un seul petit moment ensemble dans le jardin plus tôt, et cela avait été un moment fort agréable.

Un sourire de contentement se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entra dans l'eau tiède du bassin qui vint frapper doucement son corps. S'allongeant dedans, il se laissa aller un moment, avant de fermer ses yeux, se remémorant cette journée assez forte en émotion.

 **o00oo00o**

Vêtu de son habit du soir, il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des gros coussins qui faisait face à l'âtre de cheminée où un petit feu ronronnait doucement et chaleureusement.

Sur ses genoux un livre qui ressemblait plus à gros grimoire y était posé, ouvert sur une page qui traitait sur les sorts de lévitation et de déplacement d'objets par l'esprit. Et il avait choisi d'étudier minutieusement d'abord la lévitation d'objets par la pensée, en premier.

Il savait à peu près faire léviter des objets par un mouvement de main, mais ce qu'il voulait aussi, était de réussir à formuler ses sorts par son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas si simple de faire léviter des objets par la force de l'esprit, cela demander beaucoup d'entraînement, mais surtout de concentration. Mais il était motivé, alors il se donnait tous les moyens pour y réussir, en plus de l'accompagnement de Remus qui l'aidait dans sa pratique. Ensuite, dès qu'il aurait réussi à le faire, il apprendrait aussi à les déplacer, toujours par la pensée. Cependant, la lévitation, tout comme le déplacement d'objets par l'esprit, demandait beaucoup de concentration et de patience, et Harry ne savait pas s'il était doté de ses deux qualités-là.

À part ce gros livre qui traitait sur les sorts mineurs, il en avait apporté d'autre assez complexe, sous le conseil de Remus. Bien que Remus soit un excellent sorcier et enseignant, il y avait des choses qu'il ne savait pas et certaines étaient très bien expliquées dans ses livres. Puis quand il le pouvait, Remus apportait plus amples informations.

Doucement il tourna la page après l'avoir bien survolé. Mais dès qu'il commença à lire les premières lignes de la page suivante, il entendit une petite frappe sur sa porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, pour laisser passer l'empereur dans toute sa splendeur. Il ferma subitement le livre et le poussa sur le côté pour se lever, en voyant l'homme s'approcher de lui.

\- J'étais juste venu pour voir si vous vous êtes bien installé et vous souhaiter la bonne nuit, dit Tom.

\- Oui, sourit Harry. J'aime beaucoup ses appartements, merci, sourit Harry, en s'approchant de l'empereur.

\- J'avais peur que vous dormiez, alors j'avais hésité à venir, dit Tom en s'approchant lui aussi.

\- Non, non, je profitais du fait que je ne sois justement pas fatigué, pour lire un peu. Vous avez bien fait de venir. Mais je comprends alors que nous ne partagerons pas nos appartements ensemble.

\- Oui. J'ai préféré mettre à votre disposition, des appartements personnels. Mais les miens se situent juste aux côtés des vôtres.

\- Oh, alors se sont vos appartements qui sont attenantes aux miens ?

\- Oui. Bien, je vais vous laisser, souffla-t-il. Bonne nuit, finit-il.

\- Vous pouvez rester, si vous n'êtes pas fatigué, s'exprima Harry soudainement, faisant arrêter Tom qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Je veux dire...Je ne suis vraiment pas fatigué et...

\- D'accord, dit Tom, le coupant, ravi de la proposition de son époux. Je suis moi-même pas fatigué.

\- Bien. Très bien même, sourit Harry, légèrement gêné. J'étais en train de...lire un livre qui traite sur les sorts mineurs et puisque vous êtes aussi un sorcier, qui plus est de Troisième Ordre. Vous pourrez m'aider à assimiler quelques trucs pour...

\- Avec grand plaisir, sourit Tom, le coupant une nouvelle fois.

\- Venez ! Allons nous asseoir, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le grand canapé de cuire, tout en ramassant son livre mis de côté.

Bien vite, Tom se retrouva assis auprès du prince, qui avait ouvert de nouveau son livre à la page où il s'était subitement arrêté. Il expliqua en quelques mots, sur quoi il était en train de travailler. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en sachant que celui-ci, justement, arrivait à déplacer et léviter des objets par la pensée. Cela lui confirma encore plus que ce dernier était un sorcier puissant, surtout après que Tom lui ait demandé de regarder sa démonstration.

Il fit léviter le livre ouvert aussi haut que possible, avant de le ramener sur les genoux de son époux, pour ensuite le faire bouger en le déplaçant de sa place initiale, pour qu'il se retrouve sur le sol, à quelques pas d'eux, sans même qu'il est dit un seul mot ou bouger un seul doigt. Il avait simplement fixé le livre un petit moment, avant qu'il soit vicitime des deux sorts.

\- Cela demande beaucoup d'entraînement et beaucoup de concentration au départ. Après, lorsqu'on a assimilé le sort et qu'on s'habitue à les utiliser, cela devient bien plus facile pour la personne. Mais l'inconvénient, c'est que même-si ce sont des sorts mineurs, ils requièrent de l'énergie. Pourtant, si on les utilise en dehors du contexte de la pensée, c'est tout le contraire. Si je fais ça, dit-il en faisant léviter le livre par un geste précis de la main, cela ne me pompe pas d'énergie. Pas vraiment. La magie est vue, en quelque sorte, comme une source d'énergie en nous. Plus on apprend à l'apprivoiser, plus on acquière de l'énergie qui nous permette d'avoir un trop-plein de magie en nous.

\- Et plus on sera capable d'utiliser de nombreux sorts, mineurs comme majeurs, finit Harry, en assimilant les paroles de l'empereur.

\- Oui. Mais pas que les sorts.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais pour le moment, je me contente d'apprendre différents sorts utiles, avant de m'engager dans d'autres voies.

\- Sage décision, dit Tom, en souriant.

\- Mais Remus m'avait déjà dit que déplacer ou léviter des objets en tous genres par la pensée était bien plus complexe que par les gestes. Que cela demandait de la concentration et de la patience. Mais je ne savais pas que cela exigeait beaucoup d'énergie, expliqua Harry, en fermant le livre.

\- Surtout pour vous. Vous êtes un sorcier de Premier Ordre, vous n'avez pas encore en vous, une immense quantité de magie. Vous en avez simplement suffisamment pour utiliser des sorts mineurs et peut-être majeurs aussi, qui ne demandent pas énormément d'énergie. Mais si vous vous sentez capable d'apprendre à léviter et déplacer des objets par la pensée, alors il va falloir que vous soyez patient.

\- Oh, je suis très patient. Mais maintenant que je prends conscience de vos explications, je me dis que peut-être, je devrais attendre d'avoir suffisamment de magie en moi, pour pouvoir apprendre ces sorts-là. Et puis, avant tout, il faut que j'apprenne à ne faire qu'un avec mon esprit qui est vraiment le déclencheur de ses sortilèges. Mais au moins, je sais faire léviter des objets par les mouvements de mes mains.

\- Sans avoir à dire l'intitulé du sort ? Demanda Tom.

\- Eh bien...non, bredouilla le prince. Je n'arrive pas encore bien à penser au sort que je veux utiliser et faire le geste en même temps.

\- Si vous le souhaitez...Je peux vous apprendre cela, sauf si Remus le fait déjà, dit Tom.

\- Non...Oui, je...bégaya Harry. Ce que je veux dire, se reprit-il. C'est que Remus ne m'enseigne pas encore cette étape-là. En ce moment nous sommes plus dans la théorie que dans la pratique, expliqua-t-il. Mais...je serai ravi que vous m'appreniez à ne faire qu'un avec mon esprit et à faire des sorts informulés. Je pense que je peux apprendre beaucoup avec vous, comme instructeur. Et puis...cela sera aussi un bon moyen de passer des moments ensemble, pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître, je veux dire, accorda Harry, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Tom regarda un moment, cette lèvre mordue, et se sentit abruptement attiré par celle-ci. Il ressentit même l'envie de mordre délicatement cette lèvre qu'il était sûr, être douce.

\- Sûr, se reprit Tom. Quand j'aurai des moments de libres, je serai alors votre second enseignant. Je pense en être à la hauteur, dit Tom, en levant le menton.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit doucement Harry.

\- Hum...je crois que je vais vous laisser pour de vrai cette fois-ci, sourit Tom. Nous pourrons reparler de cela, un autre jour. Après cette longue journée, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, surtout que demain risque d'être une journée tout aussi longue, dit Tom en se levant.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, concéda Harry, en se levant aussi.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense...j'ai omis de vous dire que demain, avant le déjeuner de midi, je vous attendrai dans mon bureau pour que nous parlions, comme il se doit, de vos responsabilités.

\- Oh ! D'accord, acquiesça Harry.

\- Bien, cette fois-ci je vous souhaite vraiment la bonne nuit, dit-il, en se dirigeant vers les portes, suivi de près par Harry. Et à demain, finit-il en se retournant vers son époux.

\- Oui. Bonne nuit à vous aussi, salua Harry doucement, le regard ancré dans celui de son époux qui ne bougea pas.

À vrai dire, seule sa main se mit subitement en mouvement, pour se lever vers le visage du prince, qui se figea au geste, avant de tressaillir, sous les doigts, quelque peu rugueux de son empereur, qui vinrent caresser sa joue, délicatement.

Bien vite, la douce sensation de la caresse que venait de ressentir Harry, se retira, le ramenant de sa surprise, dû à ce geste tendre. Tout comme la caresse, l'empereur se retira, sortant ainsi une bonne fois pour toutes des appartements du prince, non sans lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire.

Désormais seul, Harry resta un moment figé devant les portes closes, avant de porter une main à sa joue qui fût témoin de la caresse de son époux. Il pouvait encore ressentir la douce sensation chaude et délicate de ses longs doigts. Ce fût et était encore agréable.

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se retourna, pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se laissa choir de tout son soûle sur son grand lit, mirant, avec des yeux pétillants, le plafond éclairé par les quelques bougies encore allumées.

Doucement, il se mit sur le côté, toujours le sourire figer sur ses lèvres, avant de fermer ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il se sentait désormais bien plus à l'aise avec son époux. Il se sentait enfin prêt à outrepasser sa gêne ou autres, pour accueillir chaleureusement les gestes empreint de tendresse que son époux pourrait avoir désormais en son encontre.

Cette caresse, bien qu'elle fût, furtive, n'était qu'un début, qu'un premier pas, pour un réel rapprochement entre eux. Et il était prêt aussi, à sauter ce pas-là.

 **o00oo00o**

Ce soir-là Peter rentra chez lui de bonne humeur. De très bonne humeur même.

Demain, il pourra enfin rencontrer ce fameux prince et commencer son propre plan machiavélique. Son plan était dans un premier temps, de se rapprocher du prince subtilement, se faisant passer pour un homme d'honneur, ce qu'il n'était pas. Il devait bien se faire voir du prince, jusqu'à même se faire apprécier de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas réussi auprès de l'empereur, il espérait réussir auprès du prince.

Il n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse de la part de l'empereur d'Espagne, mais il fallait le dire aussi que cela était délicat de recevoir une missive provenant de l'Empire d'Espagne, sans que cela ne paresse suspect. Pourtant il devait aussi connaître le plan prévu par l'homme. Il savait fort bien que l'empereur allait frapper fort cette fois-ci. Mais il ne doutait pas que ce dernier réussisse à lui envoyer son message qui lui révélera l'action préparer par celui-ci, dans les jours à venir. Il fallait qu'il soit patient. En plus de cela, il sera plus que content pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle offensive. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que l'empereur avait prévu. Une attaque contre le pays ? Contre le prince ? Ou directement contre l'empereur ? Il ne savait pas, mais il était sûr qu'il avait prévu une chose terrible. Et il avait hâte de savoir ce que cela pouvait être.

Tranquillement, avec son habituel sourire malicieux, il jeta sa cape de seconde main sur un petit canapé, avant d'aller dans sa petite cuisine, les deux mains posées sur son ventre quelque peu bedonnant, afin de se sustenter.

Sortant du pain et du jambon, ainsi que du vin pour accompagner le tout, il se remplit la pense jusqu'à se sentir ballonner. Maintenant rassasier, il se leva et se dirigea vers une petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Sur le chemin, il retira ses chaussures, pour tout de suite se coucher sur son lit de fortune, sans même avoir pris la peine d'aller faire une petite toilette du soir ou au moins enlever ses habits du jour.

Il avait hâte d'être à demain, d'être à la réception du soir, prévu en l'honneur de la venue du prince. Tous les sujets de l'empereur seront présents, tout comme lui. Et demain, son plan sera enfin en marche.

Première étape : se rapprocher du prince.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le même jour, dans la journée, à l'Empire d'Espagne**_

Depuis qu'il avait reçu la nouvelle de l'union de l'empereur, Gellert était de très bonne humeur, et cela se voyait. Tellement, qu'il avait ordonné à certains de ses hommes d'apporter des petites provisions de nourriture à son peuple qui s'était précipité sur les charrettes qui transportaient la nourriture avec sauvagerie. Oui, en ce moment Gellert était très clément et il le faisait bien savoir.

Il avait ensuite réquisitionné tous les forgerons du pays à la grande ville, pour qu'ils puissent lui produire d'innombrables armes qui lui serviront dans les mois à venir. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de forgerons dans le pays, il leur avait demandé de commencer dès qu'ils auront tout les matériaux mis à leur disposition. Des matériaux qu'il avait eu l'amabilité de leur fournir personnellement. Cela était bien généreux de sa part.

Mais il savait que la production des armes mettrait un peu de temps, mais il allait être patient. Pour l'instant il devait commencer à mettre au point son plan prévu pour engager une nouvelle bataille contre l'Empire d'Angleterre.

Et la première étape, était d'envoyer une petit nombre de ses hommes à l'Empire d'Angleterre, qui sera aidé par ce bon vieux Peter. Ceux-là se chargeront dans un premier de temps de semer le désordre dans les provinces, au point même de torturer ou même tuer des innocents pour faire réagir plus vivement l'empereur. Ensuite, il se mettrait en accord avec Peter, pour atteindre le nouvel empereur. Peter serait le mieux positionné pour cela, étant donné qu'il était, avant tout, un conseiller de l'empereur. De ce fait, il aura plus de chance de se rapprocher de son époux. D'ailleurs, il hésitait encore de ce qu'il réserverait à l'époux du roi. Le tuer restait l'une des meilleures solutions, pour lui. S'il y arrivait, il savait que cela rendrait furieux l'empereur, au point qu'il viendrait de lui-même, sur ses propres terres pour l'attaquer et vouloir le tuer. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait en dernier lieu. Attirer l'empereur ici, dans son pays, pour une ultime bataille.

Gellert était en ce moment même assis derrière son grand bureau, ses doigts tapotant d'excitation sur celui-ci, en se disant en boucle dans sa tête à quel point son plan était parfait.

D'ailleurs, pour venir à bout de celui-ci, il avait besoin d'une aide extérieure. Il avait trouvé comment faire pénétrer ses hommes qu'il enverrait à l'Empire. Mais il devait en parler à la personne qui se chargera de cela, et qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Gellert avait fait appel à un ami qui était aussi un sorcier et avec lequel il s'était tout de suite bien entendu. Mais ce dernier était originaire du Royaume de France et ce statut était, pour Gellert, un atout majeur. Et puis Gellert avait toujours su s'entourer des meilleures personnes.

Le Royaume de France était l'un des pays du Vieux Continent qui était neutre à toutes les guerres qui pourraient avoir lieu entre d'autres. Et il était aussi l'un des pays du Vieux Continent qui commerçait beaucoup avec l'Empire d'Angleterre, tout comme avec lui. D'ailleurs, Alexander était son principal fournisseur. Alors qu'elle meilleure idée que ses hommes passent par le Royaume de France qui était bien plus proche de l'Empire d'Angleterre pour justement s'y rendre et tout cela grâce à son ami, qui les ferait passer pour des travailleurs à lui. Alexander Mortibant allait jouer un rôle capital.

Alexander était propriétaire de nombreux navires qui avaient pour but d'expédier les marchandises aux pays avec lesquelles le royaume commerçait. Et il savait par lui, qu'il envoyait, trois jours par semaine, certains de ces navires pour l'Empire d'Angleterre.

C'était alors à lui que revenait la charge de faire passer, sans encombres, ses hommes à l'Empire qui une fois là-bas, seront attendus par Peter qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à les aider à émettre la terreur dans le pays. Cette première étape de son plan était parfaite.

Bien sûr, il devait envoyer une missive à Peter pour le prévenir de ce qu'il avait prévu. Il allait demander à Alexander d'envoyer à sa place la missive au nom de Peter Pettigrew, étant donné que l'Empire acceptait de recevoir les messages de personnes habitant au Royaume de France, sans même les vérifier. Il suffisait juste qu'il soit expédier au destinataire. Donc parfait, tout simplement parfait.

Un sourire des plus sadiques, mais empreints d'excitation s'était animé sur son visage, mangé par les rides qui s'étaient fixées sur ce dernier, aux fils des années. Il se reprit lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez !, dit-il d'une voix assez forte.

L'un de ses gardes ouvrit la porte, et le salua respectueusement, avant d'annoncer la personne qui le suivit de près.

\- Sir Alexander Mortibant, mon seigneur, dit-il.

\- Bien le bonjour, mon cher Gellert, s'exclama la voix d'un homme âgé de pas plus d'une quarantaine d'année.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna Gellert envers son garde. Bien le bonjour à toi Alexander.

\- Alors. Dans ton message tu disais avoir besoin de mon aide.

\- Installes-toi. J'ai énormément de chose à te dire, mon cher ami, sourit Gellert.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Eh bien, eh bien. Si je m'attendais à cela, dit Alexander, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, après les explications de Gellert, qui lui avait expliqué en détail son plan. Je voudrais bien te porter mon aide, mais je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec l'Empire, ce serait mauvais pour mes affaires, et pour moi aussi.

\- Tu auras juste à faire passer mes hommes. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Oui, j'avais bien compris cela. Mais pourquoi tu n'attaques pas de front, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

\- Je veux changer de tactique. Je l'ai fait deux fois et regarde où cela m'a mener. Nulle part. Cette fois-ci, je compte bien jouer très finement.

\- Tu veux le rendre furieux, si je comprends bien.

\- Oui, sourit Gellert. M'en prendre à ce qu'il a de plus cher, le fera réagir vivement. Maintenant qu'il est uni, son époux est devenu une personne très importante pour lui. Alors je commencerais par faire du mal à son époux, ou du moins mes hommes s'en chargeront ou peut-être même ce bon vieux Peter.

\- Mais leur union, est une union arrangée. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas avant cette union.

\- Oui, certes, et je m'en fiche. La seule chose que j'ai retenue, était que son fichu époux pouvait lui donner des enfants, et je ne veux pas de cela. Je compte bien faire sonner la fin du règne des Riddle.

\- Donc, tu es vraiment prêt à tuer l'époux de l'empereur.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Pas de ma main, certes, mais en mon nom, sourit l'empereur.

\- Tu as vraiment tout prévu. Je ne doute aucune seconde que l'empereur viendra de lui-même ici, pour t'attaquer.

\- C'est ce que je veux. Et au moment même où il mettra un pied sur mes terres, son heure aura sonné. Je vais déployer dans tout le pays, mes hommes qui seront prêts à les affronter. Mais je sais que l'empereur réussira à venir jusqu'à moi et là, expliqua-t-il, en levant ses deux poings devant lui, ce sera le combat ultime entre lui et moi, finit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui surpris d'Alexander.

\- Toi qui as toujours voulu l'Empire d'Angleterre, aujourd'hui tu comptes l'éradiquer.

\- Exactement. Ou peut-être que je m'en emparerai.

\- Hum...Bien. Mais quand veux-tu que je fasse passer tes hommes ?

\- Je te tiendrais très bientôt au courant. Il faut juste que je sélectionne les meilleurs pour faire ce sale boulot.

\- Très bien. Je reste ici une semaine. Alors tu as la semaine pour te décider, après cela je rentre au royaume.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Gellert. Ils seront prêts à partir, avant la fin de la semaine.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

Ce matin-là Harry avait déjeuné en compagnie de Remus, Draco, Blaise, de leurs pères, et de Severus, mais pas avec Tom qui d'après ce que lui avait annoncé Severus, était occupé avec Fenrir pour l'envoi de ses mille hommes à son royaume.

Bien qu'il ait compris que cela était important, il s'était senti légèrement déçu de ne pas le voir, mais il s'était réconforté en se disant qu'ils se verraient en fin de matinée, à son bureau pour qu'il lui dise quelles seront ses responsabilités au sein de l'Empire.

Il avait hâte de savoir, mais d'un autre côté il appréhendait, car cela serait tout nouveau pour lui. Il ne savait comment régner, et il avait peur que l'empereur lui donne de grandes responsabilités. Alors il priait pour que ce dernier lui accorde des fonctions plus ou moins importantes, mais pas aussi importante que les siennes. Enfin, il verrait d'ici là.

Pour l'instant il était plus occupé à répondre aux nombres interrogations que les pères de ses deux nouveaux amis lui posaient et que parfois, Remus se faisait une joie d'y répondre à sa place.

Pendant qu'ils finissaient tranquillement leur déjeuner du matin, Tom était dans le quartier général où se trouvaient présents, la plupart de ses hommes inactifs pour le moment, en compagnie de Fenrir.

Même s'il n'y avait pas encore mille hommes de prêt, Tom avait déjà sélectionné une bonne partie d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, certains d'entre eux l'avaient beaucoup aidé dans ses choix, en se proposant de eux-même, pour se rendre en tant que renfort au Royaume d'Écosse, à la grande surprise de Tom. Mais cela l'avait aussi bien arrangé de voir que certains, de leur propre chef, se désignaient.

Mais le compte n'était pas encore atteint. Mille hommes il lui fallait. Il fallait qu'il ait mille hommes prêts à partir avant la fin de l'après-midi, ou même plus tôt. Cela serait encore meilleur.

Le midi avait déjà sonné, mais Tom et Fenrir étaient encore présents aux QG, alors que Tom devait être présent dans son bureau bien avant midi pour la réunion prévue, mais il s'était douté ce matin que la réunion allait être décalée. Là, il n'avait pas encore bouclée cette affaire de mille hommes.

De ce fait, il ne se gêna pas pour compléter le nombre exact, en sélectionnant plusieurs hommes à la fois, même si certains auraient préféré rester à l'Empire. Cela avait duré plus de deux-heures, à son grand désarroi. Non seulement, il avait loupé sa réunion, mais en plus le déjeuner du midi.

Ce fût bien plus tard, et dans un dernier souffle, que Tom put sortir du QG en compagnie de Fenrir, alors qu'il venait de finir la sélection. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, était d'aller se restaurer, avant de convoquer tout le monde dans son bureau pour la réunion qui avait dû avoir lieu en fin de matinée. Ceux-ci devaient sûrement se demander pourquoi, elle avait été décalé. Mais bon, cela n'était pas si grave.

Puis il pensa au message envoyé au Roi James, normalement, comme prévu, le Roi James avait dû déjà recevoir sa missive dans laquelle il lui disait bien qu'en ce jour, il enverrait ses mille hommes et qu'il fallait que Sirius Black soit présent aux frontières, afin de prendre la relève. Fenrir devait simplement accompagner ses hommes, puis revenir tout aussi vite ici, car il avait besoin de lui pour d'autres affaires à régler. Donc, il espérait aussi que le message soit bien passé.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour ce matin, l'affaire a duré plus que prévue, dit Tom, assis derrière son bureau.

En face de lui était assis Harry, entouré de Remus, Blaise et Draco qui avaient été accepté par Tom pour qu'ils puissent participer à cette petite réunion. Et près d'eux, leurs pères respectifs étaient aussi assis, alors que lui était entouré par Severus et Fenrir.

\- Enfin, bref, continua-t-il. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour, dans un premier temps, que je puisse annoncer au prince qu'elles seront ses responsabilités au sein du palais, mais aussi de l'Empire. Et vous l'aiderez, si le faut dans ses tâches. Surtout vous, jeunes gens, dit-il en regardant Blaise et Draco qui ne firent qu'acquiescer. Je ne vais pas vous affubler de charges trop importantes, dit-il à l'encontre d'Harry. Vous aurez à votre charge pour le moment, de vérifier à ce que toutes les informations qui seront publiées par la Parution, soient valables et honnêtes. Surtout en ce qui concerne les informations portant sur l'économie ou la politique du pays. Vous aurez alors un droit d'aperçu global, avant publication. Il faudra donc votre approbation. Et si la Parution publie de fausses informations ou autres, vous serez celui qui les sanctionnera.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme, il était bien plus que cela. Alors, à chaque explication de son époux, il se contenta de hocher de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien assimilé ses paroles.

\- Ensuite, je pense qu'il serait préférable que, désormais, ce soit vous qui veillez à organiser toutes les fêtes ou même les réceptions que nous avons l'habitude de faire ici, dans l'enceinte du palais. Cela était du ressort d'Elena, mais je veux que cela soit vous désormais qui vous en chargiez, continua-t-il, sous les yeux attentifs, mais ébahis d'Harry. Vous serez aussi celui qui veillerait à régler les problèmes mineurs, parfois majeurs, que peuvent survenir dans certains villages. Et comme vous avez aussi un droit sur l'armée, vous pouvez, si vous jugez qu'il est nécessaire de déployer des hommes pour régler certains conflits, les envoyer directement à la source du problème. Et enfin, lorsque je serai absent, c'est à vous que revient la charge de mettre en sûreté les documents importants qui sont apporté ici. Et si certains documents demande à être impérativement signés, lisez-les bien attentivement, avant de les signer. Cela aussi était du ressort d'Elena, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, je pense que tout cela devrait être de votre ressort. Si bien sûr vous n'en voyait pas d'inconvénient, dit Tom.

\- N-non, bredouilla Harry, pris de court par toutes ses informations. Je suis un peu surpris par le nombre de mes responsabilités, mais je les accepte.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous en donner plus que de raison. Pour le moment tout du moins. Vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez beaucoup à apprendre, avant de régner au mieux sur un Empire.

\- Oui. Merci pour m'avoir informé de mes nouvelles fonctions. Je vous assure que je les remplirai comme il se doit.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Tom.

\- Mais en ce qui concerne mes visites au sein des provinces. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ?

\- Vous faites bien de me le rappeler. Pour le moment, je veux que vous vous familiarisez avec la Capitale. Ensuite vous pourrez visiter les provinces.

\- Bien. J'espère juste que cela ne gênera pas Elena que vous lui destituez de ses fonctions à mon égard.

\- Non. Puisque moi je ne pouvais m'en charger, Elena le faisait à ma place, étant donné que c'est une personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Mais désormais, en tant qu'époux et empereur, ces fonctions vous reviennent de droit.

\- Très bien, sourit Harry. Bien, si nous avons fini, je vais me retirer, pour justement finir d'organiser la réception de ce soir. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, bien sûr, dit sereinement, le prince en ancrant son regard dans celui de son époux.

\- Non, je pense vous avoir tout dit, dit Tom en s'accoudant sur son bureau et en posant son menton sur ses mains liées devant lui.

\- Bien, dit Harry en se levant, suivi de près par Remus, Draco et Blaise.

\- Remus ! S'exclama soudainement Tom. Vous pouvez rester, s'il vous le souhaitez, pour la deuxième partie de la réunion.

\- Oh, et bien...bredouilla Remus en regardant Harry.

\- Tu peux rester Remus, sourit le prince.

\- Eh bien, d'accord. Merci, dit-il envers l'empereur.

Remus se ressaya encore fort surpris par la demande de l'empereur. Lui qui pensait que la suite de la réunion ne le concernait en rien, de savoir que l'empereur désir qu'il reste était une preuve de confiance. Et cela l'étonna, mais le soulagea aussi, dans l'optique que l'empereur l'intégrait au mieux, lui aussi, au sein de l'Empire.

Dans des dernières salutations, Harry sortit du bureau de l'empereur, suivit de près par Blaise et Draco, qui vinrent l'entourer, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la plus grande salle de réception où s'affairer déjà nombre personnes.

\- Eh bien, pour l'instant, je trouve que c'est plutôt acceptable. Tes fonctions, je veux dire, s'exclama Blaise, les mains derrière la tête.

\- Oui, sourit Harry. J'aurai aussi du temps pour moi, pour continuer mes enseignements sur la magie avec Remus. Donc cela est fort bien.

\- Oui et puis tu nous as nous maintenant, à ta disposition. Nous allons te suivre comme ton ombre, dit Blaise.

\- J'en suis ravi, lui sourit le prince.

\- J'essayerai d'être là le plus souvent possible, intervint Draco, d'une voix calme.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, dit Harry en regardant Draco.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais t'épauler dans tes fonctions est plutôt plaisant je trouve. Et puis, tu auras besoin de tout soutient possible, dont le nôtre. Alors oui, j'essayerai d'être auprès de toi le plus souvent possible. Je peux toujours négocier avec mon père, pour être plus présent ici.

\- Merci Draco.

\- Eh, moi aussi hein, tu peux compter sur moi, dit Blaise, en se collant contre Harry.

\- Hu huh, oui Blaise, je sais, rit Harry, pas du tout gêné par l'approche du métis. Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à m'aider à organiser la réception de ce soir ? Rajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant, pour les regarder.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela serait à toi de le faire ? Laisse tes servantes le faire. Tu donnes tes directives et hop, c'est terminé, dit Blaise.

\- Je le pourrais, mais j'ai envie d'organiser. Cela nous fera, en plus, passer le temps. Et puis nous serons aidés par de jolies servantes, finit par dire Harry envers Blaise.

\- Oh, alors je veux bien aider, sourit le métis.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas, grommela Draco.

\- Allez, allons-y. Le temps passe vite, il faut que tout soit prêt avant le coucher du soleil.

Après cela, ils avancèrent bien plus vite à travers les différents corridors, pour arriver devant les grandes portes ouvertes de la grande salle qui était déjà assez bien décoré et disposé. Mais pour Harry, qui regarder minutieusement les alentours, l'endroit manquait de gaîté et de couleur. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il comptait bien en rajouter. Il appela quelques servantes à lui, et leur demanda d'apporter, à leurs grandes surprises, toutes les décorations possibles, dont il allait en avoir besoin.

Draco était en train de faire le tour de la salle, alors que Blaise était déjà en pleine phase de séduction avec une jeune fille.

\- Blaise ! S'exclama Harry. Aide-nous et après tu auras tout le loisir de séduire n'importe quelles filles.

\- J'arrive, dit simplement le métisse après un petit clin d'œil, envers la jeune fille qu'il était en train de séduire.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **En début d'après-midi, à l'un des ports sur la côte Est de l'Empire.**_

Une calèche tirait par deux sombrals, vint se poser doucement sur l'un des quais du port de Faus, où d'innombrables personnes étaient présentes et en activité.

Doucement, le cocher battit les liens qui serraient les sombrals pour les ralentir. Ceux-ci fermèrent leurs ailes et aux gestes de leur dirigeant, commencèrent à avancer doucement, quittant peu à peu le port.

À l'intérieur de la calèche, on pouvait voir à travers l'ouverture qui était une petite fenêtre, une femme d'âge mûr, les cheveux tirés en un chignon et le visage fermé, voire même crispé, qui regardait l'extérieur d'un regard froid et coléreux. Avec elle, trois jeune filles l'accompagnaient, toutes coiffés aussi avec un chignon en hauteur.

Celles-ci se contentèrent de regarder la femme assise en face d'elles, d'un regard quelque peu apeuré. La colère qui émanait de celle-ci, était telle, qu'elle rendait l'atmosphère de la calèche très pesante et cela, depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur route depuis le Royaume de France. Là où ils avaient fait escale et là aussi où la femme avait appris une nouvelle qui l'avait laissée pantoise, puis mise en colère. Très en colère.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait hâte d'être à la Capitale pour avoir plus amples explications quant à ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre.

Elle avait bien fait de rentrer plus tôt, tout compte fait.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu autant que les autres.**

 **On sait désormais les plans prévu par notre cher Grindewald et des nouvelles responsabilités de notre petit Harry :). Mais qui est cette femme?**

 **J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, qui je vous avoue quand même, n'est pas le que j'ai écrit, mais bon...**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE:**

 **Alors je voulais vous dire que cette fiction elle aura en réalité bien plus que 20 chapitres, comme prévu au départ. Vous avez bien remarqué que l'histoire avancé doucement, mais surement, alors bon, elle fera plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres. Mais j'ai aussi décidé, de la couper en deux partie. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai prévu quelque chose d'énorme pour cette fiction et cette chose énorme sera mieux développé en tant que deuxième partie de cette fiction. Voyez cela comme une saison 2 ahahah. Bien sûr, je ne vous dirais pas ce que j'ai prévu, ce serait gâcher la surprise. Voilà, voilà, vous voilà prévenu :). Cette histoire n'est pas prête de finir. Surtout que les problèmes vont bientôt arriver. Ah et deuxième chose, en ce qui concerne la consommation de l'union entre Tom et Harry, celle-ci va bientôt arriver, ne vous en faîte pas :). Soyez encore un peu patient, le lemon que je vous ai prévu sera sans aucun doute le meilleur que j'aurai écrit. Et puis qui sait, un baiser, un vrai baiser aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre ;P.**

 **Bon je vous laisse ici, et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour le chapitre 13 :).**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Je prends en compte vos avis et c'est super cool de voir à quel point cette histoire est autant apprécié.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui est bien plus long et où il se passe pleins de choses.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais vu l'heure tardive où je poste et vu la fatigue que je me paye, je ne me suis pas vraiment relu. Alors désolé.**

 **Merci aux reviewer anonymes**

 **Bonne lectures.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

Les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée de la capitale, étaient en train de discuter joyeusement, jetant, de temps à autre, des regards aux alentours, en cas d'arrivée de quelconques individus au sein de la Capitale.

Ce ne fût d'ailleurs que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils coupèrent un moment leur discussion à la vue d'une calèche qui arriva doucement aux portes de la grande ville. Voyant cela, ils retournèrent à leur place initiale, soit, chacun près de l'une des portes, avant d'entourer la calèche qui s'arrêta à leur niveau. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'étaler plus que de raison, lorsqu'ils virent qui était présent à l'intérieur de la calèche. Alors ils la laissèrent passer, avant de reprendre tranquillement leur discussion.

Si dans la ville la joie était encore présente, dans la calèche, c'était autre chose. L'atmosphère était plus que tendu, et le silence était à son comble où seul la respiration des quatre femmes l'accompagnaient. La plus âgée d'entre elles, avait hâte de poser enfin un pied au palais, afin de se diriger directement dans le bureau de l'empereur pour avoir des explications tant attendues, depuis son départ du Royaume de France, là où elle avait appris cette nouvelle des plus...déplaisante.

L'empereur, unit avec un prince, un homme, qui était bien trop jeune pour pouvoir gouverner sur un Empire. Et puis, même le fait que ce dernier soit justement un homme ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle avait toujours voulu et surtout fait savoir, qu'un jour l'empereur s'unirait avec une femme respectable de haut rang, apte à gouverner convenablement auprès de l'empereur. De savoir qu'un jeune homme avait pris cette place-là, un jeune homme à peine adulte, n'ayant aucune maîtrise quant à régner sur un pays, ne l'enchantait guère.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour, elle avait avoir une sacrée discussion avec Tom. Bien qu'elle était en colère, elle était aussi franchement déçue par Tom qui avait accepté cet arrangement, cette union, sans même avoir pris le temps de bien réfléchir ou d'étudier la question. Elle ne comprenait pas son engouement et cela la rendait tout de même assez furieuse. Il aurait pu au moins attendre son retour. Au moins cela. Elle lui aurait été d'une aide précieuse et elle l'aurait aidé dans sa prise de décision.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, lorsque la calèche s'arrêta subitement devant l'entrée du palais. La porte de la calèche s'ouvrit sur le cocher qui l'aida à descendre. Elle se retrouva bien vite entourée des trois jeunes filles qui l'accompagnait comme son ombre, avant d'entrer, dans des pas décidés, dans le palais, en direction du bureau de l'empereur, espérant que ce dernier y soit.

 **o00oo00o**

Lorsque Harry avait quitté le bureau de Tom en début d'après-midi, celui-ci avait alors continué en toute tranquillité sa réunion avec les autres hommes qui étaient restés.

Tom avait demandé à Marcus si aucun problème n'avait touché Arthedain, et fût satisfait lorsque ce dernier, lui avait annoncé que tout se passait bien, et que les villageois vivaient toujours et encore en harmonie. Aucune accroche s'était vu entre eux et ils respectaient les lois.

En revanche, Marcus lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui l'avait laissé perplexe. Ce dernier lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes quant aux problèmes survenus, il y avait peu de cela, dans la province voisine, Emathayus.

Durant son absence, la province avait connu quelques différends. Les villageois s'étaient légèrement énervés, voire rebellés, et avaient aussi refusé de payer leurs impôts qui, selon eux, avait soudainement augmenté, sans même qu'ils le sachent. Ils avaient tous été surpris, lorsqu'en se rendant au poste des impôts, afin de payer leur taxe habituelle, on leur avait annoncé que celle-ci avait augmenté.

Il y avait quelques années de cela, ils avaient accepté, surtout les paysans, que leurs impôts augmentent, après que la loi sur les marchés avait été passé. Mais de voir qu'aujourd'hui, on leur demandait de payer plus, prenant ainsi une grande partie de leurs revenus, ne les avaient pas plu. Vraiment pas.

Après cette annonce, Tom en était resté pantois. Jamais, depuis la loi des marchés, il avait fait augmenter une nouvelle fois les impôts, surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que cette loi avait profité à tous, même au niveau de la taxe. Mais le plus étrange, selon Marcus, c'était que le problème venait de seulement cette province-là et qu'il était persuadé que cela durait bien des semaines, voire des mois. Mais le plus étrange pour Tom, hormis cela, était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le gouverneur de la province ne lui en avait pas fait part, alors que cela était son rôle.

De savoir que certains villageois étaient furieux, le rendait lui aussi furieux, en sachant qu'il faisait toujours attention à ce que tous, vive aisément, sans difficulté.

Un silence de plomb s'était alors installé après cette révélation et Tom avait pris la décision de convoquer demain, sans faute, le gouverneur d'Emathayus, Alphard qui s'appelait, pour avoir plus amples explications. Il s'était d'ailleurs dit, qu'il profiterait du fait que ce dernier soit présent ce soir pour la soirée, pour lui en faire part en personne, sans en donner le motif. Mais demain, ce dernier avait tout intérêt à lui fournir de bonnes explications, aux risques de vraiment connaître sa colère.

Après cela, la réunion, s'était dirigé vers l'envoi des mille hommes qui étaient enfin prêts à partir pour le Royaume d'Écosse en fin d'après-midi. D'ailleurs, Tom fût peiné de savoir que Fenrir ne serait alors pas présent ce soir à la soirée. Mais Fenrir, l'avait rassuré en lui disant que cela n'était pas vraiment grave. Il avait eu la chance d'être présent lors de leur enchaînement. Donc, pour lui, il avait déjà fêté dignement l'union de son empereur.

Ensuite, la discussion s'était adouci et ils avaient justement parlé de cette soirée qui approchait à grands pas et qui allait accueillir tous ses sujets pour qu'il puisse enfin rencontrer leur nouvel empereur. Et Tom avait bien hâte d'y être.

Le reste de la réunion avait alors duré un peu plus d'une heure, et après cela, tous, s'étaient retirés, laissant Tom seul, pour qu'il puisse finir tranquillement quelques paperasses. Pourtant son esprit était encore en pleine ébullition. Il repensait sans cesse à l'annonce de Marcus, aux problèmes survenus à Emathayus. Il se demandait encore, pourquoi les villageois ne voulaient pas payer leurs impôts, qu'ils disaient avoir été augmenté. Alphard avait vraiment tout intérêt à lui donner de bonnes explications, surtout quant au fait qu'il ne soit pas venu lui parler de cela. Mais se connaissant, il allait rendre une visite personnelle à la province, car cette histoire était quand même bien louche, et ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Malgré tout, il resta concentré sur les différents documents qui s'étalaient devant lui, ne faisant ainsi pas attention aux claquements soudains de talons qui se faisaient grandement entendre dans le corridor et qui se rapprochèrent peu à peu de son bureau.

Sa concentration s'envola, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en fracas, pour laisser passer une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ici, aujourd'hui.

Il la regarda, avec la surprise se lisant sur son visage, alors que ladite femme s'approcha avec un visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, vers son bureau. Arrivée devant son bureau, celle-ci s'abaissa un peu, avant de claquer fortement sur celui-ci, de ses mains, surprenant encore plus Tom.

\- Une union arrangée, Tom. Serais-tu tombé sur la tête, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix bien portante.

 **o00oo00o**

La surprise passée, Tom se laissa un moment choir sur son fauteuil, son regard fixant toujours le visage tiré par des traits coléreux de sa nourrice, qu'il ne pensait pas revoir avant quelques jours.

Il haussa simplement un sourcil face aux propos de celle-ci. Des propos dits avec un ton de reproche, avec une pointe de colère. Bien sûr, il s'y était attendu à ce que celle-ci ne soit franchement pas contente qu'il ait pris une telle décision sans lui en avoir demandé son avis. Mais tous les sentiments négatifs qu'Elena lui rejetait en ce moment même, l'ébranlèrent. Et mine de rien, cela lui fit en quelque sorte un peu mal.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, dit-il en se reprenant tout de même. Pourquoi tant de colère ?

\- Plaisanterais-tu ?, dit-elle les sourcils toujours froncés de mécontentement. Tu me demandes pourquoi suis-je autant en colère ? Cela me paraît pourtant évident Tom.

\- Bien évidemment, dit simplement. Je savais bien que vous seriez au moins déçu, voire un peu en colère. Mais que cela soit à ce point-là, je m'en serais point douté, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Tom. Que je te prenne dans mes bras et te félicite, ironisa-t-elle, en croisant ses bras.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, continua Tom, en fronçant des sourcils à son tour. Mais...

\- Oui, je suis en colère, le coupa-t-elle. Très en colère et je ne te le cache pas. Voilà que je décide de rentrer bien plus tôt, car je n'avais pas trouvé ce que recherchais à Ikra, et que lors d'un simple petit arrêt de quelques heures au Royaume de France pour reposer les sombrals, j'apprends par certains que l'empereur de l'Empire d'Angleterre vient de s'unir, il y a de cela presque quatre jours, avec le prince du Royaume d'Écosse. Une union arrangée, pour simplement assurer la protection du Royaume. À ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment-là ?

\- Eh bien...

\- La colère, la déception et j'en passe, le coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. N'y avait-il pas une autre solution ? Ou ne pouvais-tu tout simplement pas attendre que je rentre de mon voyage pour que je te conseille.

\- Oui j'aurais pu attendre votre retour. Mais je sais aussi que vous m'auriez conseillé de ne pas accepter cette union. Je le sais très bien. Et je n'aurais pas été d'accord avec vous. J'ai donc pris cette décision de moi-même, sans aucune influence. Et pour tout vous dire, je ne le regrette pas. Dit Tom.

\- Tu...tu ne le regrettes pas ?, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Non. Je suis plus que ravit d'être uni avec le prince.

\- Qu'est ce que t'apporte réellement cette union ? Tu aurais pu demander beaucoup mieux.

\- Je vous arrête, dit Tom d'un ton ferme, en levant la main. Il représente tout ce que je désire et désirais. Je n'aime pas le ton que vous utilisez pour qualifier cette union. Certes, cette décision ne vous convient peut-être pas et cela me désole, mais je souhaite que vous respectiez mon choix, comme tous l'ont déjà fait.

\- Eh bien...Si je m'attendais à cela, répliqua-t-elle. Tu m'as l'aire de t'être attaché à ce...jeune homme. Tu ne le connais pas, mais je pourrais presque croire que tu en es déjà amoureux. Est-ce le même cas pour lui ? Hum, j'en doute fort, continua-t-elle.

\- Vous ne savez rien. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en seulement trois jours. Nous apprenons petit à petit, à nous connaître, et je peux vous dire qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui que notre relation est saine, agréable, et sans accros. Mais je ne vous cache pas que cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui au départ, et je le comprenais et le comprends encore aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi ferme.

\- Tu défends cette union avec une telle ardeur, dit-elle les yeux grands ouverts. N'oublie pas que ce n'est seulement qu'une union arrangée, qui représente simplement et purement l'unification des deux pays. Rien d'autre.

\- Cette union est bien que cela, dit-il à bout de nerfs à cause des propos d'Elena.

Un silence extrêmement tendu s'installa entre eux, alors qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. L'une encore bien en colère et l'un abasourdi par les dires de l'autre, mais un brin aussi en colère.

\- Avez-vous consommé l'union ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Pardon ? Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-il, froidement.

\- Un peu je trouve, dit-elle.

\- Elena, prévint-il.

\- Rien qu'à voir l'expression de ton visage, j'en dis que la réponse est non. Voilà un fait encore plus intéressant. Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que vous êtes uni, mais toujours pas de consommation. Et pourquoi...?, continua-t-elle. Mais tu oses dire que cette union est plus que cela. Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Cela est personnel.

\- Personnel ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est un Atlas. Je me trompe ? Non. Tout le monde s'attend que dans les jours à venir, ce dernier accomplisse son devoir en te donnant un héritier. C'est d'ailleurs cela aussi, qui t'a encouragé à accepter cette union, rajouta-t-elle, avant de voir Tom beaucoup trop tendu. Tom, dit-elle, alors qu'il commençait à rougir de colère. Ce que j'essaye de te dire est, que je pense que cette union était une mauvaise idée et qu'elle a été prise avec précipitation, même-si tu penses qu'elle représente beaucoup pour toi. Il vient tout juste d'entrer dans le monde des adultes. Il n'est pas prêt à régner sur un Empire. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Mais régner sur un Empire n'est pas un jeu _d'enfant_. Et lui, il est évident qu'il n'a pas les épaules solides pour cela. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il est fait pour tenir le rôle de ton époux. Tu mérites mieux que cela.

Les poings de Tom s'abattirent soudainement sur le bureau, faisant ainsi sursauter Elena de surprise, mais aussi voler tous les parchemins au sol, tant l'impact avait été puissant et fort.

Ce que venait de dire Elena avait été de trop pour lui. Qu'elle ne cautionne pas son union, cela était un fait, et il pouvait le respecter, mais qu'elle ose se montrer irrespectueuse envers son époux et tenir des propos blessants, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, en était un autre. À l'intérieur de lui, il était en train de bouillonner de colère. Il voulait se contenir, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire était beaucoup trop et cela ne passait pas. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ces paroles.

\- Je t'interdis d'avoir de tels propos à l'égard de mon époux devant moi. Je n'oublie pas que c'est une union arrangée de base, mais _toi,_ n'oublies pas qu'il est désormais ton empereur. Alors comme tous, tu lui dois le respect, s'exprima-t-il d'un ton cassant. Que tu ne cautionnes pas mon union, je peux le comprendre, car j'ai toujours su que tu désirais que je m'unisse avec une bonne femme plutôt qu'un homme. Je pourrais faire passe là-dessus. Mais que tu _oses_ avoir des propos aussi déplacés, cela je ne le tolère pas, continua-t-il froidement. Je m'attendais à recevoir de la colère de ta part, mais à ce point-là, j'en suis fortement déçu. Très déçu. Même-s'il est encore fort jeune, je te l'accorde, il mérite bien plus que quiconque de régner sur mon Empire et à mes côtés. Je ne mériterais pas mieux que lui, parce que j'ai auprès de moi ce qu'il y a de _mieux_.

Il s'arrêta de parler et se leva de son siège pour contourner son bureau et faire face à sa nourrice qui le regardait avec effarement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que ce dernier prenne aussi mal ses dires.

\- Si vraiment tu es contre cette union, dit-il en adoptant toujours le soudain tutoiement. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas à la réception prévue ce soir en notre honneur. Alors ne sois pas hypocrite, et ne viens pas, finit-il d'un ton toujours froid et cassant, avant de s'en aller de son bureau où la tension était à son maximum.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'aire et d'arrêter de faire tournoyer dans son esprit les propos durs que venait d'avoir sa nourrice, la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère, à l'encontre de son époux, qui représentait déjà tout pour lui. Et cela il n'allait pas s'en cacher, même aux yeux de sa nourrice. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier, qu'à certains point elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il se refusait d'y penser. Pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une envie : de ne penser à rien, et sûrement pas à la douleur qui venait de survenir en lui, après cet échange houleux avec Elena.

Cette dernière se contenta de regarder, toujours avec effarement, Tom, sortir de la pièce à grands pas, après ses dernières paroles dites avec une telle froideur, que cela l'avait foudroyé. Pour la première fois, Tom avait été en colère contre elle, au point de lui parler comme jamais il ne l'aurait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour défendre bec et ongles cette union, qui était à ses yeux qu'une mascarade.

Elle ne pouvait nier la douleur qui s'était compressé dans sa poitrine face aux paroles plus que cassantes et froides de Tom. Et elle se rendit alors compte que cette union était en train de creuser un faussée entre eux. Eux qui avant cela, avait été si proche.

Abruptement, la colère reprit le dessus, en se sentant soudainement en danger. Alors d'un pas assez précipité, elle sortit à son tour du bureau de Tom et se dirigea, avec sur les talons les trois jeunes filles qui étaient restés à l'extérieur du bureau, vers la grande salle de réception où elle était sur d'y trouver le fameux prince.

Elle avait deux mots à lui dire à ce jeunot, et elle n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins. Elle avait été honnête avec Tom, elle allait l'être aussi envers ce prince.

 **o00oo00o**

La salle de réception était presque fini et elle dégageait enfin ce que recherchait Harry. Beaucoup de gaîté, beaucoup de couleurs qui s'assemblaient étrangement bien et une réelle touche de douceur. Il s'y sentait bien, et il espérait que cela serait aussi le cas pour les nombreux invités qui seront présents ce soir. Au moins une chose était vraiment certaine, c'était qu'il avait vraiment hâte de voir ce beau monde. Sans aucun doute.

Blaise et Draco avaient aussi beaucoup contribué à la préparation de la soirée et même-s'ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait fini, car il manquait juste encore de petits trucs ici et là, il pouvait dire qu'ils avaient tous fait un excellent travail.

Les servantes, même-si au début s'étaient senti assez mal à l'aise en la présence de leur souverain, s'étaient très vite habitués à lui, avant de peu à peu se détendre. Et elles avaient alors pu voir qui et comment était vraiment le prince. Quelqu'un de souriant, de joyeux, de gentil, mais pas seulement. Elles ne se doutaient pas que ce dernier pouvait être bien plus que cela. Il avait, malgré un âge encore jeune, l'étoffe d'un bon souverain.

La fin de l'après-midi allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, et bien qu'il restât quelques petites choses à faire avant que la salle ne soit entièrement fini, globalement, elle était sublime. Elle n'était pas décorée comme lors des autres festivités qui avait déjà eu lieu en cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, c'était un tout autre style différent qui s'imposait. Harry espérait que cela plaise à tous, mais surtout à l'empereur.

Alors qu'il était en train de poser de gigantesque composition florale au plein centre des tables de buffets, il ne vit pas la personne qui venait d'entrée dans la salle d'un pas décidé, tant il était concentré sur son affaire.

 **o00oo00o**

Elena, suivit de près par ses trois servantes, qu'elle nommait « ses filles », marchait à grands pas, à travers tout le palais pour se rendre dans la grande salle de réception où allait se dérouler la soirée de ce soir.

En cours de route, elle avait eu la confirmation qu'elle allait trouver présent, le fameux prince, dans la salle de réception à préparer les festivités de ce soir. D'ailleurs en apprenant, par le même servante qui passait par là, que ce dernier avait manifestement décidé de décorer la salle à ses goûts, l'avait surprise, voire choqué, car tel était vraiment le mot pour qualifier l'expression de son visage en recevant cette annonce. Elle s'était alors demandé pourquoi diable ce dernier avait-il entrepris cela. Il avait un statut à défendre. C'était maintenant un empereur, enfin du point de vue de tous, mais sûrement pas d'elle. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre d'action.

Habituellement c'était elle qui préparait toutes les fêtes et autres qui se déroulaient au sein du palais. Tout cela était sous sa direction, tandis que les servantes elles, elles étaient ici pour faire la décoration, tout en suivant les instructions qu'on leur donnait. Le prince aurait dû faire comme ceci, au lieu de vouloir décorer à son bon vouloir la salle. Elena avait peur de ce qu'elle allait apercevoir en entrant dans la salle, même-si, comme lui avait prévenu Tom, elle n'allait pas participer à la soirée.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle vit que celle-ci était déjà bien décoré et très coloré, avec des couleurs qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Trop vif, trop de couleur. Trop de rouge et de doré. Grimaçant et grinçant des dents, elle chercha du regard l'auteur, dans cette vision d'horreur et dans lesquels ses yeux n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à s'habituer. Elle le trouva près d'une grande table qui allait sûrement servir de buffet.

D'un pas assez conquérant et la tête haute, elle entra carrément dans la salle, et à son passage jusqu'au prince, de nombreuses servantes, qui l'avaient reconnu, s'étaient inclinés par respect.

Blaise et Draco, qui étaient jusque-là occupé à disposer les verres de vin sur les tables à buffets déjà prêts, la virent entrer et se diriger tout droit vers Harry qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Fronçant tous deux des sourcils, ils arrêtèrent leurs affaires, et allèrent eux aussi vers Harry, sentant que quelque chose allait se passer.

Harry, qui regardait d'un air émerveillé les magnifiques fleurs, dont certaines rejetaient des parfums plus qu'agréables, leva un sourcils d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit en face de lui, les trois servantes se reculer du buffet, avant d'incliner leur tête de façon respectueuse. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi avaient-elles fait cela, car il les vit regarder derrière lui.

S'attendant à voir l'empereur, il fût plus que surpris en découvrant une femme d'âge mûr qui le regardait assez froidement et avec visage quasi fermé.

Il se sentit brusquement frissonné face au regard que celle-ci lui jeta, mais aussi par l'aura, aux ondes très négatives, qui l'entourait en cet instant même.

\- Alors voilà le fameux nouvel empereur et époux de Tom, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, pour n'être séparé que d'un petit mètre de lui.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Elena, la mère de Tom, dit-elle froidement.

\- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas rencontrer la nourrice de l'empereur aujourd'hui même, sachant qu'il m'avait certifié que vous ne serez de retour que dans trois, voire quatre jours.

\- M'entendez-vous ! Je suis bien plus que sa nourrice, je suis sa mère, reprit-elle en plissant les yeux de mécontentement.

\- Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, dit Harry en fronçant légèrement des sourcils face au ton que la femme employait envers lui.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle faussement.

Harry ne sentit et ne vit pas Blaise et Draco l'entourer, tant il était bien trop concentré sur la fameuse Elena qui le regardait avec une pointe de mépris au fond de son regard et qui le laissa perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci le regardait d'une telle façon. Mais aussi qu'elle lui parlait, comme on parle presque à un ennemi ou à une personne qu'on n'aime pas.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas du tout ravie de cette union entre vous et Tom, même-si celle-ci consiste à consolider et à représenter l'unification de nos deux pays, continua-t-elle, sous les yeux ouverts de stupeur d'Harry. Tom aurait dû réfléchir à d'autres possibilités qui auraient été bien meilleures et concluantes, que cette union. Elle est pour moi un véritable et regrettable gâchis, rajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. J'avais toujours espéré que Tom s'unisse à une personne qu'il aurait choisi par amour et non pas par obligation. Et de préférable une femme, qu'à un homme. Pire, qu'à un enfant, dit-elle en le montrant du doigt.

\- Je...je suis sidéré par les propos que vous tenez, dit Harry, le souffle presque coupé. Je ne pensais pas que notre rencontre puisse se passer de cette façon. Qu'on échangerait des mots aussi durs que ceux que vous employez à mon encontre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi cette soudaine animosité à mon égard, alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas.

\- Et je n'ai point envie de vous connaître, conclut-elle. J'ai devant moi, un enfant qui n'est pas fait pour le statut d'empereur. En venant vous voir, l'idée était que je vous dise clairement, à quel point je ne cautionne pas cette union qui est, à mes yeux, qu'une mascarade. Une union inutile.

Tous, dans la salle, retenaient leur souffle devant le spectacle qui se déroulait. Les servantes étaient franchement gênées d'assister à ce genre d'altercation. Blaise et Draco étaient plus qu'outrés par les propos d'Elena. Comment osait-elle parlait de cette façon-là, à leur prince, à leur ami ?

\- Mes mots se perdent pour vous dire à quel point je suis plus que choqué par vos dires, dit Harry, quelque peu blessé. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez tenir de tel propos, continua-t-il. Oui, je suis encore fort jeune, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de pouvoir régner convenablement au sein de l'Empire. Oui, cette union reposait pour une véritable alliance entre nos deux pays. Pour protéger mon Royaume en difficulté. Je n'ai peut-être pas été plus que ravi quant à cette prise de décision, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, je l'ai accepté, et avec grâce. Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais vous vous permettez de me manquer de respect. Pourquoi ?, débita-t-il. Pourquoi dénigrez-vous cette union ? Est-ce parce que je ne conviens pas à vos attentes ? Parce que je suis un homme. Non, un _enfant_ , rajouta-t-il presque avec colère. Je pense que l'empereur est assez grand pour prendre _ses_ propres décisions, dit Harry sentant la colère monter de plus en plus, en lui. Vous vous dites, être sa mère mais...

\- Oui, je suis sa mère, cria-t-elle furieusement.

La colère avait été remplacer par la furie, tant les propos tenus par le prince, ne lui plaisait guère plus que la personne elle-même.

\- C'est moi sa mère, dit-elle en se montrant. Je l'ai élevé, éduqué, nourrit, soigné et veillé à sa santé jusqu'à maintenant. Comme le ferait une mère, continua-t-elle avec hargne. _Je_ suis sa mère. Et je vous interdis de remettre cela en cause. Vous m'entendez ! Tom et moi avons un lien extrêmement fort. Et personne, _pas même vous_ , ne réussira à le briser. Vous n'êtes qu'une mascarade, rien d'autre.

\- Cela est faux. Elle repose sur de vrais engagements et...

\- Voilà qui est drôle, sourit-elle faussement. Sur quels engagements ? Au niveau diplomatie ? Je le veux bien. Mais au niveau conjugal? Sont-ils là ? Sont-ils vrais ? À ce que je sache jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez pas encore consommé cette union. _Vous_ vous refusez à la compléter. Comprenez alors qu'il n'y a _rien_ de vrais dans cette union, expliqua-t-elle, sous les yeux effarés du prince. Le _seul_ jour où vous pourrez dire que cette union est bien réelle et vraie, ce sera le jour où vous donnerez un héritier à Tom, déclara d'une voix forte. Pour le moment, cette union ne repose sur aucun engagement, autre que sur la protection de votre pays. Rien d'autre, finit-elle froidement, avant de s'en aller, sous les yeux douloureux d'Harry qui venait de se faire littéralement humilier par cette femme devant plusieurs personnes.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, alors que des chuchotements soudains s'élevèrent dans la salle. Il se retira sèchement de la prise soudaine de Blaise et Draco qui avaient tenté de le réconforter, pour s'en aller en tout hâte d'ici. Pour aller s'enfermer dans ses appartements, afin de ne plus en ressortir, jusqu'à la réception. Et encore. Il ne se sentait même pas capable y aller, tant il se sentait extrêmement mal. Les mots qu'avait eus Elena à son encontre, l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Vraiment.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le soir, toujours à l'Empire**_

La plus grande salle de réception, décoré magnifiquement par le prince, était bondée de personne. Tous, étaient venus comme prévu, afin de rencontrer leur nouveau souverain, mais aussi pour profiter de cette belle soirée.

D'ailleurs celle-ci avait pas mal bien avancé, et tous communiqué désormais tranquillement, bien que parfois bruyamment, parfois calmement. Entre deux valses, d'autres danses traditionnelles venaient aussi envahir la piste de danse. Des danses que Harry ne savait d'autant plus pas danser.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs reçu avec plaisir les félicitations de tous, montrant ainsi à tous, sa joie d'être parmi eux, avant de se retrouver dans un coin où personne ne verrait vraiment que ce n'était pas la joie qui se lisait dans ses yeux ou sur son visage. Il arborait clairement un visage faussement joyeux et calme. Et tout cela, depuis sa rencontre houleuse avec Elena, qu'il détestait désormais.

Plus tôt, il était resté enfermé dans ses appartements à peser le pour et le contre, pour se rendre à la soirée, et le pour l'avait bien évidemment remporté, malgré son humeur au plus bas. Si ce matin il avait été plus que content de pouvoir fêter sa venue, le soir il ne l'avait plus été. Ou du moins, moins.

Il n'avait fait que penser aux paroles de la nourrice de l'empereur. Des paroles dites avec méchanceté. Des paroles qui avaient fini par le toucher plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Des paroles qui l'avaient tout simplement et littéralement blessé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilier qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt. En plus de cela, devant autant de personnes présentes. Devant ses deux amis. Devant ses servantes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient penser de lui ?

Mais malgré tout, il était venu à la réception, ne voulant montrer à cette femme que ses paroles ne l'avait pas plus atteint que cela. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Seuls ses propres servantes qui l'avaient accompagné, étaient là, lui jetant parfois des regards en biais. Des regards suspicieux. Il s'était vraiment senti épier et surveiller au moindre de ses faits et gestes, par ses filles, à qui il ne s'était alors pas gêné de leur jeter des regards éloquent. Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire encore plus humilier par cette femme qui, il en était sûr, avait envoyé ses filles pour le surveiller. À quoi pensait-elle vraiment, en faisant cela ? Mais d'un autre côté, cela l'avait littéralement soulagé en voyant qu'elle n'allait pas se présenter à la soirée. Sa présence aurait été plus que malvenue, et il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu justement la supporter.

N'arrivant vraiment pas à se sortir cela de la tête, il ne suivit pas du tout les fils des discussions que Blaise, Draco, Remus, et d'autres, qui lui tenaient compagnie, avaient. Mais bien que les deux premiers savaient pourquoi il était étrangement silencieux, voire distant, Remus lui ne savait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, en le sentant sur la réserve, mais ce dernier était resté silencieux. Les deux amis, eux, s'inquiétaient justement de son état. Ils avaient envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ils ne voulaient pas le froisser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry ne se sentit plus à l'aise, il voulait quitter cet endroit et aller une nouvelle fois s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Mais ce qui le retenait vraiment était son époux. Il ne l'avait que brièvement parler, et il avait d'ailleurs senti celui-ci aussi tendu que lui, mais aussi en colère. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander pourquoi était-il dans cet état, surtout avec tout ce beau monde qui venait toutes les secondes le voir pour discuter. Pourtant Harry se demanda encore pourquoi l'empereur était-il comme cela. En le regardant là, il voulait le voir comme la veille. Souriant, apaisé, voire content. Mais son visage n'exprimait clairement rien de tout cela.

Il entendit quelqu'un lui parler, mais il ne fit pas attention à la personne, tant il regardait son empereur, plus loin, parler avec quelques-uns de ses conseillers. Les mots de sa nourrice revinrent subitement envahir son esprit, et il sentait que sa tête, à force, allait finir par exploser.

Alors comme il en avait eu envie plus tôt, il décida de se retirer. Les personnes bruyantes et qui grouillaient autour de lui, n'arrangèrent d'autant plus pas à son mal de tête soudain.

\- Remus !, s'exclama-t-il.

Le sorcier se retourna vers lui, et le regarda avec une ponte d'inquiétude dans les yeux, en le voyant afficher un visage crispé.

\- Je vais me retirer. Je suis épuisé, et puis je ne me sens pas bien, déclara Harry.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?, demanda Remus, vraiment inquiet.

\- Non, cela ira. Profite de la soirée, dit-il simplement, avant de s'en aller.

Remus aurait voulu le retenir, mais Harry s'était volatilisé parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Comment pouvait-il profiter de cette soirée, alors qu'il savait que quelque chose se passait avec Harry ? Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement dans cet état-là, et cela avait été seulement lorsqu'il recevait de mauvaises nouvelles ou que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Alors qu'en était-il réellement ? Il se le demandait.

 **o00oo00o**

Alors que Harry sortit sans mal de la salle, en direction de ses appartements, il ne vit pas l'homme sortir à sa suite et le suivre discrètement.

Ce dernier, tout au long de la soirée, était resté en retrait et avait regardé de loin l'époux de l'empereur, constatant que la rumeur qui le qualifiait comme un magnifique jeune homme, était vraie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, et se prit même à penser que le tuer serait une grave erreur. Il pourrait faire bien plus que cela avec ce magnifique jeune prince. Mais il devrait suivre les ordres que l'empereur espagnol allait prochainement lui donner. Enfin, d'ici là, il verrait.

Peter, car tel était l'homme qui suivait Harry, faisait bien attention de ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux des gardes qui patrouillaient dans les différents corridors. Cependant, en arrivant devant l'aile réservée uniquement aux deux époux, il se fit héler par deux gardes.

Harry, qui marchait plus loin devant, les entendit et se retourna pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Il haussa un sourcil de surprise en voyant deux gardes entourer un homme de petite taille et bedonnant, ayant une allure étrange.

Curieux, il rebroussa son chemin et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry en arrivant vers eux.

\- Votre altesse, dirent les deux gardes en inclinant leur tête. Nous avons stoppé cet homme qui se dirigeait vers cette aile, interdite aux visiteurs.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?,questionna Harry envers l'homme en question.

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Je ne savais pas que cette aile était interdite. Je me nomme Peter Pettigrew, et je suis un conseiller de l'empereur. Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous connaître, mon prince. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir me présenter à vous, dit Peter en s'inclinant lui aussi par respect, mais en souriant faussement.

Harry regarda un moment cet homme qui ne lui aspirait pas du tout confiance, avec cette aura quasi malveillante et lourde d'ondes négatives qui l'entourait. Suspicieux, il ne fit que hocher de la tête, envers lui, avant de s'exprimer auprès des deux gardes.

\- Raccompagnez-le à la salle de réception. À moins que vous soyez sur le point de partir ?, finit-il en regardant le conseiller.

\- Oui. Je m'étais juste perdu.

Vraiment, pensa Harry.

\- Veuillez encore m'excuser, sourit Peter.

\- Ce n'est rien. À l'avenir, sachez que cette partie est interdite aux visiteurs. Merci d'être venu, dit simplement Harry. Montrez-lui la sortie, rajouta-t-il envers les gardes, qui hochèrent la tête.

\- Oh, cela était tout à fait normal. Comme tous, j'attendais votre arrivée avec impatience, s'exclama Peter.

\- Hum...bien. Je vous dis au revoir, conclut Harry, avant de se détourner de cet homme plus qu'étrange qui arborait de faux sourire.

Harry n'était pas stupide. Il savait reconnaître une bonne et une personne. Il savait sentir ceux qui avaient de bonnes intentions de ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Il avait vraiment cette capacité à se fier à l'aura qui entourait chaque personne qu'il rencontrait. Et celle de cet homme lui confirma de ne pas trop se fier et s'approcher de lui. Elle dégageait autant d'ondes, plus que négatifs, que celle d'Elena, plus tôt.

Voilà qu'il repensait à elle. Vraiment, il devait essayer de se sortir de la tête cette histoire. Mais il savait que cela serait en vain. D'ailleurs, il se demanda soudainement comment la cohabitation avec cette dernière allait se passer. Même-si le palais était vaste, il allait sûrement la croiser de temps à autre. Cela promettait d'être encore moins réjouissant. Lui qui avait eu hâte de rencontrer celle qui avait élevé son époux, voilà qu'il pouvait maintenant regretter cette rencontre.

Il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas parler de cela à son époux, au risque de le mettre dans une situation empreint de malaise. Mais il se demanda tout de même, quelle réaction aurait eue son époux s'il lui expliquait en détail, son altercation avec sa nourrice. Que ferait-il, en sachant les mots durs et irrespectueux que cette dernière avait eus à son égard ? Serait-il en colère, furieux ou laisserait-il passer cela. Il ne savait pas, mais il aurait aimé savoir.

 **o00oo00o**

Il était en train de regarder fixement le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, lorsqu'il entendit les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrir soudainement, pour laisser passer l'empereur, toujours aussi tendu que plus tôt.

En le voyant se diriger vers lui, il se redressa, pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et laisser de la place à l'empereur qui, silencieusement, vint s'installer près de lui.

Ce dernier regarda un moment lui aussi le feu de cheminée, sous les yeux inquisiteurs d'Harry qui se demanda pourquoi celui-ci n'avait encore dit aucun mot.

Mais voyant qu'il n'allait pas tout de suite recevoir l'attention de l'empereur, et voulant briser ce silence inconfortable, il se lança.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux, dit-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes, avant que la voix de l'empereur ne s'élève enfin.

\- Au jour d'aujourd'hui, pensez-vous que notre union peut devenir bien plus qu'un simple arrangement ?, s'exclama Tom, soudainement, ne répondant pas à la question de son époux.

Pris au dépourvu par cette question, Harry regarda l'empereur avec surprise, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre à son interrogation.

Puis aussi soudainement, qu'il fût surpris, les paroles d'Elena vinrent s'imposer dans son esprit, et s'imbriquer avec la question de l'empereur. Il se demanda alors, si celui-ci n'avait pas eu, plus tôt, une discussion avec elle. C'était fort probable. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Peut-être était-ce à cause d'elle, que l'empereur n'était pas vraiment présent, mais absent et tendu.

\- Vous ne répondez pas ? Dit Tom, toujours le regard rivé vers la cheminée.

\- Je...Je suis surpris par votre question. Pourquoi me l'avez-vous posé?

\- C'est une question importante je trouve. Elle déterminera si vraiment nous pouvons voir à travers elle plus qu'un simple arrangement diplomatique. Et aussi...elle me permettra, en tant qu'époux, de savoir si je peux réellement m'engager dans celle-ci, conclut-il en tournant son regard vers celui du prince, qui s'était figé aux paroles de celui-ci.

Jusqu'ici l'empereur lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il désirait se rapprocher de lui, afin d'avoir une réelle relation, comme deux époux devaient avoir. Et jusqu'ici il l'avait laissé faire, avant de, lui-même, s'autoriser à avoir des moments avec lui, parce qu'il avait fini par accepter la situation. Alors pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'empereur lui disait soudainement ces choses-là. C'est comme...comme-ci on lui avait fait douter de lui. Comme-ci...

\- Vous avez parlé avec Elena ? Dit-il soudainement.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Mais je vois que vous l'avez rencontré.

\- Brièvement, mentit-il. Mais répondez d'abord à la mienne, dit Harry.

\- Il me semble que j'ai été le premier à vous avoir posé une question, fronça des sourcils, Tom. Et puis, en quoi de savoir que j'ai parlé avec Elena, arrangerait votre réponse.

\- Vous ai-je montré jusqu'ici un désaccord quant à notre situation ? Vous ai-je paru dernièrement encore réticent comme je l'avais été au départ ? Vous ai-je montré le moindre signe que je ne voulais pas que notre union devienne plus qu'un arrangement ?, déblatéra Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis sûr que vous avez eu une discussion avec Elena et qu'elle vous a clairement fait comprendre, qu'elle était contre cette union. Elle vous a implanté des graines de doutes dans votre esprit, à tel point qu'on en revient presque au point de départ, mais que cette fois-ci ce n'est plus moi qui suis incertain, mais vous, finit Harry, dépassé.

Il se leva du canapé, en ressentant l'envie de bouger.

Tom avait imprimé chaque mot du prince dans son esprit, avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier avait entièrement raison. Depuis sa discussion avec Elena, il avait fini par douter de cette union. Douter de la sincérité que le prince avait ou pourrait avoir envers lui.

De voir le prince aussi dépassé, voire même en colère, le réconforta dans son espoir que cette union n'était pas qu'un simple arrangement et que celle-ci pourrait symboliser bien plus que cela.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère. Je cherchais juste à avoir quelques réponses.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous que je suis en colère, souffla Harry. Mais je vais tout de même répondre à votre question, dit Harry son regard ancrer dans celui de l'empereur qui venait de se lever. Oui, dit-il. Oui, je pense que cette union peut devenir bien plus qu'un simple arrangement. Et c'est ce que je souhaite, autant que vous, finit-il.

Il avait dit cela avec une telle sincérité dans la voix, mais aussi dans le regard, que Tom sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit son époux se rapprocher de lui, se collant presque contre lui, seulement séparés de quelques malheureux centimètres. Leur regard ne s'était pas détaché et ce qu'il lut dans le beau regard vert émeraude de son époux, le fit chanceler, mais le réchauffa.

Si cette bonne femme, qu'était Elena, ne voulait que personne se mette en travers elle et Tom, pour Harry ce fût exactement pareil, après avoir ressenti l'envie soudaine de faire réellement de cette union, plus qu'une union arrangée. Il ne laisserait pas cette femme embrouiller l'esprit de son empereur par ses suppositions bizarres et dire que cette union n'était qu'une mascarade. Il allait montrer à tous, et surtout à elle, quel excellent souverain, mais aussi époux, il ferait.

Si hier il avait été plus que prêt à s'engager dans cette union, aujourd'hui il était plus que sûr. Et ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de son époux lui confirma qu'il devait maintenant prendre son rôle d'époux, autant que d'empereur.

Et comme pour accepter cette prise décision, il fit, et non par obligation, mais par envie, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Embrasser.

Doucement, il se hissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'empereur qui le regarda interdit face au mouvement soudain. Toujours aussi doucement, il déposa délicatement ses deux mains le visage de ce dernier, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son époux qui se figea quelques secondes face au premier geste plus que tendre, de ce dernier.

Se reprenant, il passa doucement ses bras autour du prince, pour une étreinte réconfortante, avant de savourer, plus que de raison, ce premier doux baiser, qui représentait beaucoup pour lui. Un pas de plus vers une réelle relation.

Harry se laissa prendre dans l'étreinte douce et chaude de son empereur, alors qu'il apprécia aussi le baiser, tout en accueillant la soudaine chaleur agréable qui avait pris place en son sein.

Aussi doucement que le baiser eut lieu, il se termina, laissant une nouvelle fois les deux époux se regarder, avec un regard des plus brillants qui soit. Une nouée d'émotions se lisait au fond de leurs yeux, alors qu'ils prirent tous deux conscience, que leur relation avait désormais pris une étape importante.

Pour Harry, ce baiser fût le déclencheur d'une réelle relation qu'avait espéré son époux jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, plus aucune question à se poser. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, était la même que son époux. À savoir, de faire cette union plus qu'une union arrangée. Et il savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à certains, dont Elena. Mais justement. Qui était-elle pour interférer entre lui et l'empereur ? Certes, elle était comme sa mère, mais lui, il était désormais son époux. Et elle allait devoir faire avec.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

 **Nos deux époux, sont enfin et réellement un vrai couple. Oufff... On attendait enfin le baiser. Bientôt vous aurez enfin droit à plus.**

 **Que pensez-vous d'Elena ? Vous vous doutez bien qu'elle n'allait pas accepter aussi facilement cette union, alors qu'elle avait prévu tant de chose pour notre cher Tom, hum...**

 **J'attends comme toujours vous avis, et moi je vous dis bonne nuit parce qu'il est tard, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **PS: désolé pour les fautes, mais il est super tard et je ne me suis pas relu. Je les corrigerais plus tard :)**

 **Reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Comme prévu, voilà le chapitre 14.**

 **Note 1 : Alors, désolé pour ce court chapitre, mais je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui même, et j'ai pas pu faire plus long que ça. Et puis je voulait m'arrêter, là où je me suis arrêté. Donc ne me boudez pas.**

 **Je remercie encore et toujours tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et les anonymes.**

 **Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes.**

 **Je vous dis bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

 _ **Trois jours plus tard.**_

 _ **Au Royaume d'Écosse.**_

Cela faisait maintenant bien trois jours que les hommes de Tom étaient arrivés sans encombres au Royaume d'Écosse, comme il en avait été convenu.

Ils avaient tous été accueilli dans un premier temps par Sirius, aux portes de leur frontière, avant de finir le voyage sous le commandement de leur nouveau chef. En revanche, ce fût, bien plus tard qu'ils rencontrèrent le Roi James, qui avait été bien trop occupé pour les accueillir le jour même de leur arrivée.

Lorsque James avait eu vent de la venue des hommes de l'empereur au Royaume, son cœur avait fait un bon de joie dans sa poitrine, tant il en avait été extrêmement content de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Il pouvait enfin se dire, que son pays était entre de bonnes mains et que sa sécurité n'était plus à refaire. Se retrouver entouré d'hommes forts et très combatifs, était un sacré privilège pour lui, et il n'y manquerait pas de tous, les utiliser en bon escient.

Bien qu'il n'ait pu se présenter à eux dès lors de leur arrivée au sein de leur nouveau foyer pour un temps indéterminé, aujourd'hui, au bout de maintenant trois jours d'installation de ceux-ci dans le QG de la garde royale, il pouvait enfin voir de ses yeux, tous ses hommes, prêts à défendre son pays.

Debout devant plus d'un millier d'hommes, en comptant les siens, il regardait d'un regard satisfait tous ses hommes interagirent, chacun leur tour, avec Sirius qui continuait à demander à chacun d'entre eux qu'elles étaient leurs aptitudes au combat et depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enrôlés dans l'armée.

Toujours dans un sourire de contentement, James regarda son ami agir tel un bon chef, avant de prendre conscience que maintenant, il pouvait réellement assurer et renforcer la sécurité des villages du pays, surtout ceux de la côte Ouest. Il espérait aussi que le Roi d'Irlande se tienne désormais à carreaux lorsqu'il prendrait conscience que son armée n'était plus aussi fragile qu'elle avait été il y avait peu de cela, mais devenu sûrement encore plus forte et solide qu'au départ.

Sachant que tous, étaient entre de bonnes mains avec Sirius, il les salua d'un signe de main, un signe qui fut rendu par tous, avant de s'en aller vaquer à des occupations très importantes. Maintenant que le problème de mille hommes était enfin réglé et pour le mieux, il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur le problème de traîtrise potentielle dans les rangs de ses conseillers et chefs de villages. Il avait nettement pris conscience de ce que Sirius lui avait dit fermement il y avait quelques jours de cela. Il avait alors décidé qu'il allait enfin faire le grand ménage parmi eux, comme le disait son ami.

Toujours avec le sourire figé sur ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers son bureau, dans l'optique d'écrire un message à chacun de ses conseillers et chefs de villages, pour les convoquer impérativement demain matin au palais pour une réunion des plus urgentes. Après cela, il réfléchirait quant à ceux qui perdront – et cela en était sûr - , leur statut de conseiller ou de chef de village.

Demain, certains, allaient perdre leur statut et d'autres allaient se voir bientôt remplacer par d'autres hommes que James, durant ses trois jours, avait sélectionné pour reprendre leur place. Des hommes qu'il connaissait et qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être bien pris pour certains, mais honnêtement, cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Il était après tout, le seul décisionnaire, le Roi du pays. Il veillerait cette fois-ci à s'entourer d'homme honnêtes et justes.

Du changement allait avoir lieu au sein du Royaume, et cela, pour James, n'en était que pour le mieux.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

Les trois jours qui avaient suivi la soirée, mais aussi l'arrivée d'Elena au palais, étaient passé sans réelles encombres.

Tom se sentait bien mieux, surtout depuis la belle fin de soirée qui avait été témoin du premier baiser entre son époux et lui. Il pouvait réellement dire qu'il était moins tendu, moins en colère et qu'il avait presque oublié sa discussion houleuse avec Elena.

Depuis cette nuit, le prince et lui, se voyaient le plus souvent possible pour passer des moments ensemble, où ils apprenaient de plus en plus à se connaître, en discutant de choses et d'autres. En se racontant des anecdotes passées sur leur vie respective. Petit à petit, ils commençaient réellement à s'apprivoiser, doucement, mais sûrement.

Parfois, Tom se permettait d'avoir des gestes remplis de tendresse envers son époux qui se laissait faire, et qui d'ailleurs, avec plaisir, les accentuait de lui-même. Cela pouvait aller d'un simple toucher, à un baiser sur la joue, à un baiser sur les coins des lèvres ou tout simplement à un baiser sur les lèvres.

Et puis chaque nuit, depuis le soir de leur premier baiser, Tom venait encore et toujours souhaiter la bonne nuit à son prince, finissant ainsi la journée sur une note toujours plus douce, après avoir échangé un baiser.

Cependant, la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, était que les deux hommes faisaient toujours appartement à part. Si cela n'avait pas gêné Tom au départ, aujourd'hui il l'était un peu. Il ne pouvait nier l'envie, qui commençait à le consumer, de vouloir dormir avec son époux. De pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. Être tout simplement avec lui, même-s'il n'y aurait aucun rapport plus poussé entre eux.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser encore et encore à sa discussion avec Elena. Il voyait, mais surtout il sentait bien, que depuis celle-ci, sa relation avec elle, se dégradait peu à peu. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé. Mais il fallait le dire aussi qu'en réalité, Tom, il l'évitait le plus possible, car il se sentait encore blessé par ses propos, qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à oublier. Il avait été conscient de ce que cette nouvelle allait engendrer en elle. Mais même-s'il la considérait comme une mère et qu'elle avait un certain privilège au sein de l'Empire, ce jour-là, elle avait dépassé les limites en manquant de respect vis-à-vis de son époux.

Certes, parfois, il l'avait laissé décider à sa place, mais pour certaines choses, c'était à lui de prendre ses propres décisions. Il savait aussi, qu'elle avait toujours eu des projets pour lui, des projets qu'il n'avait jamais adhéré. Dont l'un avait été de lui trouver une femme de plus haut rang, avec laquelle elle aurait voulu qu'il s'unisse.

Bien qu'il ait autrefois eu des relations sans engagements avec des femmes comme avec des hommes, il s'était toujours promis de trouver le moyen de s'unir à un homme de préférence, mais ayant la possibilité de lui accorder une descendance. Et Harry présentait tous ses critères. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou penser, son époux, pour lui, était parfait.

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait pardonner aussi facilement Elena pour les paroles déplacées qu'elle avait eues. Donc pour l'instant, il ne voulait ni lui parler, ni même la voir. Et puis, il avait déjà assez de problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus, comme une pluie soudaine.

Il n'avait pas oublié de convoquer le gouverneur d'Emathayus. Le lendemain de la soirée, ce dernier s'était présenté à lui avec une pointe d'angoisse qui s'était visiblement lu sur son visage. Tom lui avait intimé de s'asseoir en face de lui, afin qu'il puisse commencer la petite entrevue. Et Tom n'était pas passé par quatre chemins. Il lui avait tout de suite exposé la raison de sa convocation et le problème qui en découlait.

Tom avait bien vu que Alphard avait été pris de stresse, voire bien plus que cela. Et cela l'avait fait tiquer. Pourtant il s'était résolu à écouter les explications de l'autre homme, qui lui avait affirmé que, ce qui s'était passé à la province, n'était autre qu'un malentendu et que celui-ci avait été réglé. Mais ce dernier avait eu beau lui expliquer et dire que tout allait bien désormais, Tom n'en avait pas été convaincu. Pas du tout même.

De ce fait, après l'avoir renvoyé, il s'était juré de se rendre à la province de lui-même pour voir si ce que Alphard lui avait dit, était véridique. Maintenant que Fenrir était de retour à la Capitale, il allait se rendre demain matin à Emathayus. Le seul moyen aussi d'avoir de réelles réponses, était qu'il aille directement à la source. Soit, allait voir de lui-même les villageois. Il savait que ceux-ci ne se gêneront pas pour lui expliquer en détail, sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Alphard devait vraiment prier pour sa vie parce que si Tom voyait que ce dernier lui avait en quelque sorte menti, il n'allait pas lui être des plus agréable qui soit. Mais vraiment pas.

Voilà pourquoi presque deux jours après la soirée, il était sur la route qui le menait à Emathayus. D'ailleurs, il espérait que son séjour à la province ne lui prenne pas plus de temps que prévu. Il voulait être présent pour le futur départ de son époux pour Arthedain.

Il avait enfin, à la plus grande joie de son prince, accepté qu'il commence ses visites dans les provinces. Et la première visite était pour Arthedain. Il repartait en plus de cela, avec le fils de Marcus qui était encore resté au palais. Alors oui, il espérait être rentré dans les deux jours, voire moins si possible. Et puis il avait promis, le matin même de son départ, à son époux qu'il serait là pour son départ. Le prince lui avait souri, avant de l'embrasser légèrement, mais toujours avec cette pointe de douceur, pour lui souhaiter bon voyage.

Il n'était même encore arrivée à la province, qu'il avait déjà hâte de rentrer au palais pour le retrouver.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelque part, dans la nature**_

Haut dans le ciel un jeune homme était en train de chevaucher un magnifique pégase de couloir noir.

Cela faisait plus de trois jours, presque, qu'il voyageait, après avoir appris la nouvelle qui lui annonçait que son cousin, qu'il considérait comme son frère, s'était uni avec l'empereur d'Angleterre comme symbole d'unification entre le Royaume et l'Empire. Cela, l'avait d'ailleurs grandement choqué, voire plus que cela, puis il s'était tout de suite dit qu'il devait allait voir de ses propres yeux, cet état de fait. De ce fait, il s'était préparé, afin de rendre directement visite à son cousin qu'il savait, par son père, habité, désormais, au sein de l'Empire.

Si ce dernier n'avait pu être mis au courant de cela plus tôt ou qu'il n'avait pu être présent à la cérémonie, c'était parce qu'il habitait bien loin du Royaume, sur une petite île qui était, majoritairement, habité par toutes sortes de créatures magiques.

Il était parti vivre là-bas pour justement suivre son enseignement en tant que guérisseur, mais aussi parce que cette île l'avait toujours fait rêvé et attiré. Alors il avait réalisé son rêve, en partant deux ans plus tôt pour l'île. Depuis, il n'avait eu que très peu de contacts avec sa famille, mais surtout son cousin.

Pourtant, la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée et qu'il avait reçu trois jours plus tôt, l'avait laissé un long moment figé, avant de prendre la décision de s'en aller rendre visite à son cher cousin, pour un court séjour. Il savait, toujours par son père, que grâce à l'alliance entre les deux pays, il pouvait, sans encombres, pénétrer au sein de l'Empire, si bien sûr, il prouvait son identité et sa bonne foi.

Voilà pourquoi, il chevauchait depuis trois jours son fidèle destrier, en direction de l'Empire d'Angleterre. Il ne s'était arrêté que très peu, pour se permettre de se ressourcer et de laisser reposer son pégase un moment. Mais désormais, il se consolait en se disant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'arrive à l'Empire.

Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son cousin, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus de deux ans, mais surtout avoir des explications et de voir comment son cousin prenait cette soudaine situation.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À l'Empire**_

Cela faisait plus de quatre jours que Harry était enfin à l'Empire et tout se passait plus ou moins bien. En revanche entre lui et l'empereur, cela allait parfaitement bien. Leur relation avait énormément évolué depuis le soir qui avait succédé la soirée. Depuis le premier fameux baiser.

Harry se sentait vraiment léger et serein. Entre lui et son époux, ça allait à merveille et ils continuaient à s'apprivoiser et à avoir des moments plus que tendre, cachés aux yeux de tous, dans les appartements de l'un ou de l'autre. Ou parfois, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans le petit pavillon du jardin qui était devenu leur lieu de prédilection.

Pourtant, Harry se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à partager sa couche avec son époux. Bien sûr, à des moments, il avait ressenti le désir ou l'envie de partager réellement un moment qu'on qualifierait d'intime avec l'empereur, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dépasser juste l'envie. À passer réellement à l'action. Peut-être qu'il devait attendre encore un peu. De plus, le fait que l'empereur soit absent pour les deux jours qui viennent, lui ferait sûrement comprendre certaines choses. Surtout qu'il avait légèrement fait la moue lorsque ce dernier était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il allait partir pour Emathayus. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lui souhaiter quand même un bon voyage, après l'avoir embrassé.

S'embrasser était devenu naturelle entre eux. L'un ou l'autre ne manquait pas une occasion, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, pour s'embrasser. Et Harry pouvait vraiment dire qu'il appréciait cela. C'était tout bonnement bien plus qu'agréable. Et puis, ce qui était aussi agréable, c'était de voir à quel point l'empereur continuait d'aller à son rythme et de respecter encore ses demandes.

Donc oui, entre lui et son époux, il n'y avait plus aucun problème. Leur relation évoluée doucement, mais sûrement.

Cependant, Harry n'avait pas réellement encore oublié son altercation avec Elena. Et comme l'empereur, il faisait tout pour ne pas la croiser dans le palais.

Hier, comme en ce moment d'ailleurs, il avait été en leçon avait Remus. Et ce dernier lui avait demandé, entre deux explications, s'il allait bien, depuis la soirée. Sachant que s'il aurait répondu oui à Remus et que ce dernier ne l'aurait tout simplement pas cru, il lui avait alors expliqué pourquoi, lors de la soirée, il n'avait pas été plus que de bonne humeur, mais maussade.

Remus, l'avait écouté, les yeux écarquillés. Dire qu'à la fin des explications du plus jeune il avait été choqué, aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait été bien plus que cela.

Comment avait-elle osé se comporter de la sorte envers le prince ? Envers Harry. Qui était elle pour porter des jugements aussi durs et faux ? Cela avait été les réelles questions qu'il s'était posé. Il avait alors compris l'état d'Harry lors de la réception. Il s'était même levé, dans l'optique d'aller retrouver cette bonne femme pour s'expliquer avec elle. Mais, touché par l'action, Harry l'avait retenu et lui avait demandé d'oublier, mais surtout de n'en parler à personne et sûrement pas à l'empereur, qui ne le savait toujours pas. Bon gré, mal gré, il avait accepté le choix d'Harry, bien qu'il n'ait pu refluer la colère qui s'était logé en lui suite à cela.

Ce qui gênait Harry, par rapport à cette histoire, était que toutes les servantes du palais étaient désormais au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Elena et lui. Certaines, avaient osé le regarder bizarrement. Alors il avait fini par convoquer toutes les servantes aux cuisines, pour leur ordonner, d'une voix qui avait été plus que ferme, de taire cette histoire, que celle-ci ne devait en aucun cas sortir de l'enceinte du palais, et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas parvenir aux oreilles de l'empereur, au risque d'être puni. Elles avaient bien évidemment toutes acquiescé.

L'empereur était encore en colère et distant avec la nourrice, alors il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Même-si Harry ne savait pas ce qu'Elena avait dit à l'empereur, il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que celle-ci avait dû se montrer plus qu'offensante. Ce que l'empereur n'avait pas pu supporter. Harry s'en réjouirait presque de savoir à quel point c'était tendu entre eux, mais il n'était pas aussi mesquin. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il n'y aurait jamais de bonne entente entre lui et la nourrice. Jamais. Même-si elle venait, par miracle, s'excuser auprès de lui.

Assis autour d'une table qui était recouverte de divers livres et parchemins, il essayait d'écouter Remus qui lui expliquait comment vider son esprit et ne faire qu'un avec, pour pouvoir réaliser les sorts qu'il s'acharnait à apprendre depuis quelque temps déjà. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre ses leçons. Il aurait voulu les décaler ou même les reporter, mais il s'était dit que s'il le faisait, il allait passer une matinée bien ennuyante. Surtout que Draco était reparti plus tôt que prévu et que Blaise, bien qu'il soit resté, cet après-midi, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui tenir compagnie.

Remus avait bien remarqué que depuis le début des leçons, qu'Harry n'était pas réellement concentré. Pourtant il ne disait rien, il continuait son apprentissage. Mais bien vite, il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien. Harry ne l'écoutait même pas.

\- Harry, si tu veux qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui, cela me va, dit-il.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, répondit Harry, penaud. C'est juste que...

\- Je sais. Peut-être que tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Oh, non. On pourrait peut-être après le déjeuner se promener dans la ville ?, demanda Harry.

\- Oh ! Eh bien c'est que... je dois retrouver Severus en début d'après-midi.

\- Oh, je vois. Ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverais alors bien une occupation.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Tu as le droit d'avoir aussi des moments à toi. Tu n'es pas ici aussi que pour rester qu'avec moi, sourit Harry. Je vais profiter d'écrire à mère et à père. Je ne l'ai pas du tout fait depuis ma venue à l'Empire. Honte à moi, rajouta Harry, dans un sourire crispé.

\- Oui, profites-en, lui sourit Remus, alors qu'il commençait à ranger les parchemins et livres.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À l'Empire d'Espagne**_

Le plan de Gellert était désormais en route.

Ce matin, très tôt, son ami Alexander était reparti pour le Royaume de France, plus tôt que prévu, en compagnie de plus d'une vingtaine de ses hommes, qui se feront passer, comme il en avait été convenu, pour des travailleurs au nom d'Alexander.

La missive qu'il devait envoyé à Peter, avait été aussi envoyé, grâce à son ami. Il espérait alors, que ce dernier ait déjà reçu la missive et qu'il fasse exactement ce qu'il lui disait de faire.

La déclaration de guerre, entre les deux empires, allait pouvoir prendre forme au moment même où ses hommes allaient poser un pied dans l'enceinte de l'Empire, sans même que l'empereur ne s'en rende compte, dans un premier temps.

Il avait briefé ses hommes en leur donnant carte blanche. Faire le plus d'attaques possible. Il leur avait même autorisé, s'ils en avaient l'occasion, d'attaquer l'empereur directement en le blessant par n'importe quel moyen pour au moins l'affaiblir. Si cela devait arriver, cela allait alors être plus simple pour lui et il pourrait alors envoyer des hommes par milliers, envahir l'Empire pendant que l'empereur serait alité, voire aux portes de la mort. Même s'il voulait être celui-ci qui tuerait de ses propres mains l'empereur, il n'était pas passé à côté de cette idée qui lui était venu avant que ses hommes ne partent.

Bien sûr, il n'espérait pas trop que cela pourrait arriver, en sachant à quel point l'autre homme était tenace et vigilant. Mais la petite lueur d'espoir qui brillait en lui, était malgré tout bien présente. Et puis honnêtement, de savoir que ses hommes allaient amorcer la première étape de son plan, cela lui était plus que rafraîchissant pour lui. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que ce début d'attaque aura comme répercussion. Peter avait tout intérêt de lui transmettre tout ce qui allait se passer à l'Empire.

Assis dans un de grand fauteuil majestueux, il regardait les belles jeunes femmes qui dansaient pour lui, accompagnés d'une mélodie qui lui était agréable aux oreilles.

Aujourd'hui il avait eu envie de se laisser un peu aller et profiter ce que son titre lui permettait. Entourée de quelques hommes invités pour lui tenir simplement compagnie, il claqua ses doigts au même rythme que la musique, alors que ses yeux, comme ceux de ses invités, ne se détachèrent pas des mouvements lents et sensuels des danseuses qui leur offraient un spectacle des plus délicats et agréables qui soit.

Mais bien vite, en figeant son regard sur l'une d'entre elles, il ressentit une envie qui lui réchauffa les bas des reins. Alors il se leva et leva sa main. Lorsque la jeune femme le regarda, il lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit, sans omettre une quelconque protestation.

Doucement et silencieusement, alors que les autres filles dansaient toujours aux yeux des autres hommes présents, elle suivit l'empereur en direction de ses propres appartements, tout en sachant ce qui allait se dérouler entre ses quatre murs.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Aux portes de la frontière**_

Le jeune homme, cousin d'Harry, arriva sans encombres en fin d'après-midi aux portes de la frontière entre le Royaume et l'Empire.

Après avoir retrouvé la terre ferme, il se dirigea directement et sans attendre, vers la base de l'Empire. Deux gardes vinrent à sa rencontre et lui demandèrent qui il était et que faisait-il ici. Après avoir répondu aux questions et prouvait son identité et même le lien qui l'unissait avec leur nouvel empereur, les gardes le laissèrent passer, en n'oubliant pas de lui donner quelques indications à suivre, pour se rendre à la Capitale.

Ce fût donc, en toute tranquillité et sereinement, qu'il pénétra sur les terres de l'Empire. Il galopa, dépassant ainsi les quelques provinces qui était toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Il avait bien senti que l'atmosphère du pays était imprégné de magie et que par ce fait elle était chaleureuse. Mais il avait aussi remarqué que par endroits la magie était bien plus dense que d'autres. Mais cela était vraiment très plaisant, et il ne doutait pas que son cousin avait pensé la même chose que lui, sachant qu'il aimait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie.

Comme lui avait recommandé les deux gardes de la base, il se mit à suivre les indications données pour se rendre à la Capitale, là où logeait désormais son cousin. D'ailleurs, il avait hâte de voir la réaction qu'aurait son cher cousin à sa soudaine venue. Mais il avait surtout hâte de le voir. De voir combien ce dernier avait pu changer en deux années passées. De voir tout simplement comment il se portait. Bien, il espérait.

La première chose qu'il ferait en le voyant, ce sera de le serrer très fort dans ses bras, après tout ce temps séparé l'un de l'autre.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre, qui je vous avoue est très court, comparé aux autres. Il fait à peine 8 pages Word.**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas pour ça, je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui même. Mais je vous prévois un chapitre bien plus long, pour la prochaine fois. Alors soyez patient. En plus, il va se passer beaucoup de chose et Elena compte pas se taire. C'est moi qui vous le dis :).**

 **Sinon, vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être le fameux cousin d'Harry. Indice : dans HP lui et Harry son ami, et il est brun et il a aussi son âge. Alors ? Qui est-ce ?**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Alors il se peut aussi que lundi prochain je ne puisse pas poster le chapitre suivant et qu'il soit posté un autre jour. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. Donc vous verrez d'ici là. Ensuite, je suis extrêmement et gravement surpris de voir à quel point le chapitre 13 vous a été plus que surprenant. Je m'attendais à vos réactions-là, mais à ce point-là, c'est juste WAHOUU et je suis super contente en fait ahaha. Vous détestez Elena, eh bien sachez que dans le chapitre suivant elle vous sera encore plus détestable. Oui, oui.**

 **Bien je vous laisse, ici et encore merci pour tout vos beaux commentaires, continuez :)**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà, avec deux jours de retard, avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce petit retard. Mais vous aurez des explications plus bas.**

 **Je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et aussi les anonymes.**

 **Je vais vous laisser là.**

 **Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

Assise derrière son bureau, Elena avait les coudes posés sur celui-ci, et son menton posé sur ses mains liées. Son visage était tellement crispé que cela faisait ressortir ses méchantes rides de vieillesse. Mais cela l'importait bien peu. Si elle était autant crispé, et encore bien en colère, c'était parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire passe de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de son retour. Son esprit était encore en proie à des allégations négatives vis-à-vis de l'union de Tom et du prince du Royaume d'Écosse. Mais bien qu'elle soit en colère, elle était honteusement frustré quant à l'éloignement qui se faisait entre Tom et elle.

Depuis sa discussion passée avec Tom, où il y avait eu des discordes entre eux, les deux ne s'étaient plus reparlé. Pas même une salutation de bonne journée ou de bonne soirée. Rien. Et cela la peinait énormément. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait tout de même tenté des approches, car elle ne supportait pas d'être aussi éloigné de Tom. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Tom l'éviter. Faire comme-ci elle n'existait pas. Non, elle ne le supportait tout simplement pas. Il lui avait même interdit l'accès à son bureau, ordonnant à ses gardes de ne pas la laisser entrer. De ne pas venir le déranger. Lorsqu'elle avait constaté que même l'accès à son bureau lui avait été refusé, cela l'avait glacé le sang. Elle avait reçu cet ordre comme une horrible gifle.

Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était réellement rendu compte que le fossé qui avait commencé à se creuser entre eux, était devenu énorme. Et si elle ne faisait rien, si elle n'agissait pas, elle allait tout perdre, dont la confiance de Tom. Peut-être même son amour maternel. Et cela, elle ne pouvait le concevoir. En réalité, elle ne voulait même pas penser à cette éventualité. Pour elle, c'était inconcevable qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Pourtant, elle avait cette sensation en elle qui lui disait que cela pouvait bien survenir. Alors elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle se devait d'agir, avant que cela ne devienne vraiment grave, car elle était sûre, qu'elle ne pourrait l'endurer.

De voir que sa relation avec Tom était en train de s'effriter, l'affolait. Mais de savoir que celle-ci peut être briser, cela l'accablait.

Mais le pire dans tout cela était que, si tout cela arrivait, c'était à cause de ce fameux époux de Tom. De ce prince qu'elle maudissait. Pire, qu'elle haïssait. Ce prince qui pensait gouverner sur l'Empire. Un époux qui pour elle n'en était tout simplement pas un. Pour elle, il n'était qu'une mascarade. Voire une erreur. Une mauvaise prise de décision. Jamais elle ne pourrait considérer cet homme, non cet _enfant_ , comme le nouvel empereur, tout comme l'époux de Tom. Il n'était, pour elle, ni plus, ni moins, qu'un symbole d'une unification entre deux pays. Un lien qui unissait l'Empire d'Angleterre au Royaume d'Écosse. Rien d'autre.

Oh, bien sûr, elle pourrait faire semblant d'accepter cette union, et s'y faire comme tout le monde, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait y arriver. Et puis quand elle n'aimait pas une personne elle le faisait très bien ressentir et très bien savoir. La preuve, lors de sa rencontre avec le prince. Elle lui avait bien montré son ressentiment et elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas allé par quatre chemins. Qu'elle lui avait manqué de respect. Mais lui aussi, il lui en avait manqué, en réfutant son statut de mère qu'elle avait auprès de Tom. Qui était-il pour remettre cela en cause ? Elle connaissait Tom mieux que lui. Mieux que quiconque. Oui, elle aurait pu agir d'une tout autre façon, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser la colère prendre possession d'elle face à cette décision qu'elle ne cautionnait toujours pas.

Tom lui avait peut-être dit et fait comprendre que ce prince était à présent plus qu'un symbole d'une alliance, elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en ce prince. Et puis elle commençait à se poser des questions sur cette alliance. Elle se demandait qu'elle avait été les réelles motivations du Roi pour accepter d'unir son fils unique à l'empereur du pays voisin. Elle se demandait même, de base, si son fils n'était déjà pas fiancé à un autre, comme tout héritier d'une famille royale. Après tout, c'était les traditions. C'était connu qu'au premier enfant d'une famille royale, dès son plus jeune âge, on lui destinait un fiancé ou une fiancée. Alors qu'en était-il vraiment ? Elle aimerait bien le savoir et elle allait s'en donner les moyens pour.

Pour elle, comme elle le lui avait fait savoir, Tom méritait mieux. Pas d'un jeune garçon, à peine adulte, qui refusait de se laisser toucher par son époux. Si cela n'était pas étrange, alors qu'était-ce ? Non vraiment, elle doutait vraiment de la sincérité de cette alliance, mais elle ne faisait pas non plus confiance au prince qui avait, pour son plus grand malheur, déjà pris ses marques au sein du palais et qui, en plus de cela, s'était vu attribuer _ses_ responsabilités.

Depuis qu'il était là, elle s'était vu retirer une grande part de ses responsabilités au sein du palais, mais aussi au sein de la Capitale. Elle pourrait presque dire qu'elle ne servait plus à rien ici. Et cet état de fait, ne faisait que plus la mettre en colère, mais aussi détester encore plus si possible le prince.

Un grognement désapprobateur sortit de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se laissa choir sur son siège, sous les yeux de ses trois filles qui étaient assises dans un coin de la pièce. Celles-ci n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de peur, en voyant dans quel état était leur "matrone" depuis leur retour. Mais surtout depuis ses rencontres houleuses avec l'empereur et son époux. Elles savaient comment pouvait être celle-ci. Et elles savaient aussi à quel point la femme n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Et elles avaient raison. Elena, commençait déjà à trouver des idées pour semer encore le doute dans l'esprit de Tom. Elle cherchait de quelle manière elle pouvait l'atteindre et comment elle allait lui faire prendre conscience que le prince n'était en rien quelqu'un de sincère et d'honnête envers lui. Mais fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de solide, avant que Tom ne rentre. Peut-être que ses doutes quant à un potentiel fiançailles non révélé entre le prince et une quelconque personne, pourrait être un moyen de faire douter Tom une fois de plus. Elle n'avait pas de contact qui pourrait aider à lui donner des infirmations, mais elle était prête à le faire douter du prince, même sans preuve. Prête à créer un mensonge de toutes pièces.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À Emathayus**_

Ce fût avec un souffle de soulagement que Tom arriva à l'entrée de la province. Il fut tout de suite accueilli par les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée de la province. Ceux-ci s'étaient immédiatement présenté à leur empereur en le saluant avec tout leur respect, avant de vouloir l'escorter au domaine du gouverneur. Mais Tom, après un hochement de tête face à leurs salutations, les avait arrêté d'un simple mouvement de main.

Il avait décidé qu'il irait, dans un premier temps, faire un tour dans certains villages, avant de se rendre au domaine du gouverneur. C'était une idée judicieuse.

Sur le chemin, il avait réfléchi, et il avait décidé qu'il était préférable de faire, en premier lieu, un tour dans quelques villages, dans l'optique d'avoir des réelles réponses à ses interrogations. Il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il sache ce qu'avait réellement été le problème, avant de se confronter au gouverneur qui risquait sa place si les informations que lui donneront les villageois étaient contraires à ceux qu'Alphard lui avait fournis.

Alors, après avoir ordonné à sa petite troupe, qui l'avait suivi, de rester à l'entrée de la province, il avait intimé à Fenrir, qui l'accompagnait, de se rendre avec lui, faire son petit tour en quête de vérité. Bien sûr, le commandant avait accepté, avec son éternel sourire au coin. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait comme le pressentiment que le gouverneur allait bientôt avoir de graves problèmes.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Ce matin, un des hommes qui travaille pour le gouverneur est venu nous voir pour nous faire part que la taxe sur les impôts était revenue à celle de base. Mais nous avions déjà payé le montant que la nouvelle taxe nous imposait. Bien sûr, certains, outrés par cet affront, ont demandés réparations. Mais on nous a menacé d'un enferment de trois jours en cellule si nous continuons à protester, expliqua un villageois à un Tom et à un Fenrir plus que choqué.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit un autre homme, en levant les bras en l'air. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Votre Majesté, pourquoi avoir augmenté la taxe des impôts pour ses deux derniers mois passés ? Nous pensions qu'après la loi votée sur les marchés et la nouvelle taxe qui avait été mise en place, que nous autres avons accepté, celle-ci ne sera plus mise en cause. Alors pourquoi, l'avoir augmenté ? Certains d'entre nous avons très peu de revenus, et malgré cela nous avons toujours payé nos impôts, finit le deuxième homme.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ça, dirent en même temps, d'autres homme et même des femmes.

Tom était tout simplement plus que choqué. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour définir l'expression de son visage à ce moment-là. Oh, bien sûr, il était grandement en colère. À ses côtés, Fenrir n'était pas en reste, il était tout bonnement plus que choqué par les dires des villageois. Il voyait bien que Tom se contenait d'exploser de rage. Les craintes de Tom étaient donc réelles, et son pressentiment aussi. Marcus avait bien fait de lui révéler ce problème. Mais le pire était que ce dernier avait eu raison, dans ses suppositions.

Les villageois, bien que leur regard montrât un grand respect pour l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, ne s'étaient pas empêchés, après que l'empereur leur ait autorisé de s'exprimer librement, de lui expliquer que le problème avait bien été réel, et que cela avait duré deux mois. Deux mois où ils s'étaient tous battus, où ils avaient crié au scandale, après que le trésorier de la province avait fait passer une annonce comme quoi la taxe sur les impôts avait augmenté de quinze pourcents. Et pour eux, cela avait été beaucoup trop. Surtout pour ceux qui n'avaient pas un revenu considérable.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire, qu'au vu de votre venue, mais aussi de votre état, vous n'étiez pas au courant de cela, s'exclama un vielle homme.

Tom regarda le vielle un moment, puis son regard se perdit dans la petite assemblée de villageois qui s'étaient entassé autour de lui.

\- Si j'avais augmenté les impôts, vous aurez été tous mis au courant. Et j'aurais augmenté la taxe dans toutes les provinces. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Ce problème ne touche que cette province. Et j'ai été mis au courant de ce problème, seulement le lendemain de mon retour au pays, s'exprima Tom d'une voix forte. Grâce à vous, je comprends que le gouverneur s'est joué de moi. Qu'il s'est donné le droit de faire augmenter cette taxe. Il a trahi non seulement votre confiance, mais il a aussi trahi la mienne. Et je ne tolère en aucun cas qu'on puisse se jouer de moi, se jouer de ma confiance et celle de mon peuple. Une fois que j'aurais réglé cet affront, vous serez tous, dédommagés. Soyez en certains, finit-il.

À la fin de cette annonce, tous se mirent à crier justice envers le gouverneur, avant d'applaudir leur empereur. Ils n'avaient jamais douté de la prévenance dont faisait preuve leur souverain à leur égard. Encore aujourd'hui, il leur montrait à quel point le bien-être de son peuple était important. Comment ne pas l'aimait ? L'idolâtrer même. Ils étaient réellement fiers d'être sous la gouvernance d'un empereur tel que lui.

Tom avait juste eut besoin d'aller dans un seul village pour que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Ce qu'il avait redouté le plus, était bien arrivée. Et Alphard n'allait pas en être épargné.

Dans un signe envers tous les villageois qui continuaient de l'acclamer, il remonta sur son cheval, suivi de près par Fenrir. Avant de quitter le village, il salua une dernière fois les villageois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils prirent la route en direction du domaine du gouverneur. La fureur qui se lisait sur le visage de Tom, était telle que, dès qu'il mettrait un pied chez Alphard, celle-ci allait sûrement s'éclater. Et c'était justement Alphard qui allait en faire les frais.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À l'Empire**_

Harry et Remus, après avoir pris le soin de ranger les livres et parchemins qui avaient recouvert toute la surface de la table, quittèrent la pièce qui leur servait de salle d'enseignement.

Tranquillement, ils longèrent le corridor, passant ainsi devant certains gardes et servantes qui étaient dans les parages, avant d'être subitement rejoint par un garde essoufflé d'avoir couru trop vite.

Surpris, Harry le regarda reprendre son souffle, avant de le laisser s'exclamer quant à sa subite apparition.

\- Votre majesté, s'inclina le garde. Je viens vous signaler la venue d'un jeune homme qui dit être votre cousin.

\- Mon cousin ? Dit surpris Harry. Vous a-t-il donné un nom ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

\- Oui. Neville Longbottom, dit le garde.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, à la mention du nom du fameux jeune homme qui était effectivement son cousin. Sans même prendre la peine de remercier le garde pour son déplacement, avec une joie soudaine, il pressa le pas vers la sortie du palais.

Neville, son cousin qu'il considérerait comme un frère, était là. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui, tant il avait sûrement été occupé avec ces nouvelles responsabilités au sein de l'île dans laquelle il avait élu domicile, pour un temps indéterminé. Alors de savoir que ce dernier avait trouvé le temps de venir lui rendre visite, ici à l'Empire, l'emplissait de joie.

Ce fût avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, qu'il sortit du palais pour rencontrer un regard bleu* qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait près d'un magnifique pégase, n'avait rien à voir avec le jeune homme qui l'avait quitté il y avait de cela plus de deux ans.

Doucement, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son cousin, il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de celui-ci qui avait aussi commencé à avancer, avec un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- Harry, s'exclama Neville en premier. Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir. Tu as si changé, dit-il.

\- Et toi, mon cousin. Je pourrais en dire autant, rit Harry, avant d'accepter l'étreinte fraternelle de Neville.

Harry était tout simplement plus que content de voir son cousin. Celui-ci venait d'embellir le reste de sa journée et venait aussi de lui faire une belle surprise par sa venue soudaine.

\- Lasses-moi deviner, dit Neville une main sur le menton et les yeux faussement plissés, je t'ai horriblement manqué, hum ?

\- Si tu savais, rit Harry, les yeux remplis d'émotion. Mais je sais aussi que je t'ai autant manqué.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, rit à son tour, Neville.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pas que je m'en plaigne. Mais si je m'attendais à cela, reprit Harry.

\- Je ne te cache que je suis venue après que j'ai reçu la nouvelle de ton union. Mais d'un autre côté, tu me manquais aussi, alors c'était un bon prétexte pour me permettre d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi, afin de te rendre visite. Mais je ne suis là que pour une nuit, mon cousin. Demain dans la matinée je rependrais la route. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?, expliqua Neville.

\- Non, c'est déjà magnifique que tu sois là. J'en suis même extrêmement ravi, dit Harry. Mais bon sang, tu as gravement changé. Tu es plus grand que moi. Encore, rit Harry.

\- Oui, sourit Neville. Mais toi aussi tu as changé. Tu es toujours aussi beau mon cousin.

\- Neville ! Rougit Harry.

\- Rahh, pas la peine de rougir, sourit Neville. Tu sais que c'est vrai, rajouta-t-il.

\- Neville, s'exclama une voix.

\- Remus, dit Neville surpris, en reconnaissant l'homme. Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'accompagne Harry dans sa nouvelle vie. Et puis je continue à lui enseignement les rudiments de la magie, sourit l'adulte.

\- Je vois, sourit Neville. Avec un aussi excellent professeur que toi, je ne doute pas une seconde que mon cher cousin puisse devenir un excellent sorcier, dit-il.

\- Oui, sourit l'enseignant.

\- Ne restons pas là, intervint Harry. Le temps passe, et j'ai envie de profiter de toi, le plus possible, dit Harry. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter le palais. Tu verras, l'intérieur est vraiment magnifique.

\- J'en doute pas, sourit Neville.

\- Profitez bien du reste de cette journée. Moi j'ai affaire, dit Remus.

\- Bien, dirent en même temps les deux plus jeunes.

Remus regarda Harry prendre Neville par le bras, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, l'intimant ainsi de le suivre à l'intérieur du palais.

Lui qui devait avoir pour activité d'écrire des lettres à sa famille, la venue de Neville avait changé ses plans. Mais Remus se disait que, justement, cette venue, ne pouvait que remonter le moral d'Harry, surtout après ces jours quelque peu turbulents.

 **o00oo00o**

Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils entrèrent dans le palais sous le sourire de Remus qui s'en alla une fois les deux jeunes plus en vue. Comme prévu, il partit rejoindre Severus.

En entrant dans le palais, Neville siffla d'admiration devant la beauté des lieux. C'était tout bonnement magnifique, mais aussi très différent du palais de son cousin. Énormément même.

\- Eh bien ! Je te crois quand tu me dis que c'est magnifique, dit Neville.

Harry se contenta juste de lui envoyer un sourire, continuant de traîner son cousin partout dans le palais. Comme il lui avait dit, il lui fit visiter tous les recoins du palais, jusqu'aux deux grands jardins. Il alla même lui montrer, non sans en rougir, l'endroit où, lui et son époux, se retrouvaient pour être seul. Neville avait affiché un visage surpris, mais avait trouvé cela extrêmement mignon. D'ailleurs, cela avait pu répondre, un tant soit peu, à sa question. Apparemment, entre l'empereur et Harry tout se passer bien. Mais il attendait d'en savoir plus.

Après la visite, Harry traîna son cousin vers ses appartements, pour passer le reste de la journée à rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils avaient tant de chose à se dire, à se raconter, qu'ils allaient sûrement dormir très tard. En plus de cela, Neville ne restait qu'une nuit, soit à peine un jour. Alors il allait profiter un maximum de sa présence. Savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis son départ du Royaume il y avait de cela plus de deux ans. Il était sûr que son cousin avait énormément d'histoires à lui raconter. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais il savait que leur première discussion allait porter sur sa soudaine union avec l'empereur. Après tout, Neville lui avait clairement dit que c'était quand même le principal motif de sa venue.

Enfin ! Le reste de sa journée allait être des plus excellentes. Auprès de son cousin il sentait que tous ses soucis accumulés ces derniers temps s'envolaient et cela n'était que pour le mieux. Il oublia même, et surtout, sa fameuse altercation qu'il avait eue avec la nourrice. D'ailleurs, il se demanda s'il devait en parler avec Neville.

Justement, il fût aussi content ne pas l'avoir croisé lors de la visite. Qui sait comment une rencontre soudaine avec elle se serait passé. Il en souffla même de soulagement.

Après avoir laissé son cousin s'extasier devant la magnificence du palais, ils arrivèrent aux portes de ses appartements qu'il ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie.

Un autre sifflement appréciateur sortit des lèvres Neville, en voyant que les appartements de son cousin étaient immenses, mais tout aussi magnifique. Ils restaient sur les mêmes tons que tout le reste du palais. Et mine de rien, il commençait à aimer ce mélange de vert et argent, qui étaient les couleurs de l'empire, accordait avec d'autres.

\- Je dois dire que je suis époustouflée. Vraiment.

\- Je te l'avais dit, sourit Harry. Mais je te rassure que j'étais dans le même état que toi, lors de ma venue, continua-t-il. Tu peux visiter, si tu le souhaites, rajouta-t-il.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça, sourit Neville, en déposant ses effets personnels sur le canapé.

Alors que Neville prenait ses marques. Harry ressortit quelques minutes des appartements et chercha une ou deux servantes dans les parages, afin de leur demander de lui apporter un plateau de mets et de boissons fraîches. Quand il en croisa une, il lui fit part de sa demande, avant de retourner rejoindre son cousin, qui s'était installé dans le grand canapé qui faisait face à l'âtre de cheminée.

Celui-ci avait entre ses mains, quelques parchemins laissés de côté. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit les lire. S'installant à ses côtés, il lui expliqua où il en était dans son apprentissage de la magie. Quelles étaient désormais ses motivations. Lorsqu'il lui révéla qu'il avait dans l'optique de devenir un sorcier de troisième ordre, Neville ne put que l'encourager sur cette voie-là. Il l'encouragea d'autant plus à persévérer, même-si certains sorts étaient difficiles à assimiler. Neville savait que son cousin pouvait devenir un très grand sorcier.

Ils furent couper lorsque des tapes se firent entendre. Harry se leva, sachant que c'était la servante qui venait lui apporter ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Après l'avoir remercié et pris le plateau en main. Il retourna près de son cousin et déposa le grand plateau, remplis de mets délicieux et de boissons, sur la table basse qui se trouvait en face du canapé dans lequel ils étaient assis.

\- Très bonne idée, dit Neville. Avec la route que je viens de faire, l'appétit s'est rappelé à moi, rit-il, avant de se baisser vers le plateau et d'attraper un de ces succulents mets qui le faisait saliver d'avance. Alors, je t'écoute. Racontes-moi comment tu t'es soudainement retrouvé uni à l'empereur ? Dit Neville.

\- Oh ! Eh bien je suppose que tu sais que cela repose sur une alliance, expliqua Harry.

\- Oui, certes. Mais toi, comment as-tu fini par accepter cela. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas protesté ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, demanda Neville.

\- Si. Je l'ai très mal pris, car mon père avait pris cette décision sans même m'en avoir parlé à moi et même à mère en premier lieu. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa décision, continua-t-il. J'en ai énormément voulu à mon père, tu sais. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole jusqu'au jour de mon départ pour l'Empire.

\- Quand même ! Je suis sidéré par le fait qu'il ne t'avait pas mis au courant de sa décision. Tu aurais dû l'être. Tu es quand même le principal intéressé.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais avec la venue de l'empereur, ma résignation s'était très vite faite. Nous nous sommes unis le jour même de mes dix-huit printemps.

\- Eh bien ! Ton père ne t'a pas donné le plus beau des cadeaux à ce moment-là, rit Neville.

\- Oui, rit en retour Harry. Après l'union passée, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'étais désormais uni à un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est tout le contraire. En peu de temps, il m'a montré qui il était réellement, et j'ai apprécié ce que j'ai découvert. Je ne te cache pas qu'il m'a séduit, rougit Harry. Au point que je ressens à présent quelque chose de fort à son égard. Je ne saurais te dire si c'est de l'amour. Je trouve que c'est un peu trop tôt pour cela, mais cela y ressemble. Je veux dire, là par exemple, il est en déplacement, et je peux te certifier que sa présence me manque, se confessa Harry, les joues rouges.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Vraiment, dit Neville. Mais je suis content de savoir que tout se passe à merveille entre toi et l'empereur. J'avoue avoir eu peur que ce dernier profite de sa position pour...

\- Non, il n'est pas du tout comme cela, le coupa Harry. Rassures-toi, lui sourit-il.

\- Bien. Très bien même, sourit Neville.

De constater que l'empereur se comportait correctement envers son cousin, lui retira le poids d'un doute. Il aurait voulu rencontrer cet homme dont son cousin s'était épris, malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Il voyait bien, que l'empereur l'avait bien plus séduit, mais l'amour, pour Harry, était quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne savait pas encore bien définir ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour son époux, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il allait bientôt connaître la douce sensation d'aimer irrémédiablement une personne. Neville en était certain.

Alors oui, il aurait aimé pouvoir rencontrer l'empereur. Cet homme dont la réputation n'était plus à refaire. Dont sa force et sa puissance n'étaient plus à prendre avec légèreté. Peut-être qu'il en aura l'occasion une prochaine fois.

Aujourd'hui, il allait pleinement profiter de son cousin, jusqu'à l'épuisement s'il le fallait.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans la Forêt Interdite**_

Comme habituellement, la forêt était bien silencieuse en journée. Seul le soir, la forêt était en proie aux cris de certains prédateurs qui l'abritaient. Mais parfois, même-si rares étaient ses moments-là, la forêt pouvait demeurer silencieuse toute une journée, comme toute une nuit. Et ce jour-là en témoignait.

Mais aujourd'hui était aussi le retour du chef des Nixyän, après, presque, huit jours d'absence. Ce dernier était accompagné de quelques-uns de ses hommes et de son fils, l'aîné de la famille.

Dans une marche silencieuse, ils arpentèrent la forêt où un épais brouillard y avait élu domicile, brouillant à certains moments la vision de ceux qui s'engageaient dans cet environnement. Mais les Nixyän, comme beaucoup d'autres créatures, arrivaient à voir à travers la brume, comme ils arrivaient aussi à voir dans la nuit noire. Et puis, ils étaient maintenant habitués à ce phénomène qui arrivait très fréquemment.

Le petit groupe, composait seulement d'hommes, était arrivée ce matin au pays. Bien sûr, comme tous, ils étaient au courant de la nouvelle situation de leur empereur, et le chef, qui marchait au milieu de ses hommes et de son fils à sa gauche, avait décidé de rentrer dans un premier temps dans son village pour se reposer et avant de voir quand il pourrait se rendre au palais, pour visiter l'empereur, afin de le féliciter pour son union. Aussi, il en profitera pour rencontrer son époux. Il savait que ce dernier était le prince du pays voisin, mais mis à part cela, il n'en savait pas plus. Il ne le connaissait pas, tout comme il ne connaissait pas bien le Royaume, que ce soit au niveau politique et économique. Il n'y était jamais allé. Mais il serait ravi d'apprendre à connaître leur nouveau souverain, comme il avait appris à connaître l'empereur qui était devenu, au fil du temps, un bon ami. D'en savoir plus sur ce jeune garçon venu d'ailleurs qui allait sans doute amener quelque chose de nouveau au sein de l'Empire.

Bientôt, ils virent des lumières flottaient dans les airs, à quelques mètres d'eux, leur signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés, sans encombres, à leur village.

Seul quelques pas suffirent pour que la brume disparaisse et ne soit laissée derrière eux. Leurs yeux se posèrent devant la grande entrée du village illuminé de mille feux et surtout très bruyant par les nombreuses personnes qu'ils entendaient et qui erraient dans les petites allées du village. Les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée, se redressèrent lorsqu'ils les virent s'approcher, avant de s'incliner à la vue de leur chef. Celui-ci les salua chaleureusement, avant de libérer ses hommes qui soufflèrent de soulagement, avant de se disperser. Certains, restèrent avec les deux gardes pour leur raconter en quoi avait consisté leur mission et d'autres s'étaient tout de suite retiré, afin de retrouver leur famille. Seul le fils du chef était bien évidemment resté avec ce dernier et avait continué son chemin avec lui, allant eux aussi retrouver leur famille. Leur habitat.

Le chef, suivit de très près par son fils, qui avait les mains croisées derrière la tête et qui marchaient nonchalamment, se dirigea vers son domaine, non sans saluer ses semblables qu'il croisait sur son chemin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de leur domaine, celles-ci s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer quelques servantes qui rentraient sûrement chez elles. À la vue de leur chef de village, comme tous, elles le saluèrent respectueusement, avant de glousser devant le fils aîné de la famille qui était connu pour être l'un des mâles le plus beau, le plus charismatique et surtout le plus convoité de leur peuple. Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient, honnêtement, tous très beaux, mais certains l'étaient justes bien plus. Et leur futur chef faisait parti de ceux-là. Il était extrêmement beau, voire magnifique. De plus, alors que la majorité des Nixyän avaient tous des yeux noirs, seulement striés de petits reflets gris, le fils du chef et comme d'autres, même-s'ils n'étaient qu'une petite poignée, avait de beaux yeux gris extrêmement clairs. Ils auraient pu être transparent s'il n'y avait pas la pupille qui était de couleur foncée. Mais cela restait quand même un très beau regard, assez déstabilisant d'ailleurs pour certains de l'extérieur. Enfin, comme tout elfe qui se respectait, les Nixyän étaient de très belles créatures.

Eldrar Do'n, car tel était le nom du chef des Nixyän, adressa un regard doux à sa femme, avant de la laisser le prendre dans une étreinte pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle en fit de même avec leur fils, qui râla, mais qui accepta tout de même l'étreinte de sa mère après une tape sur la tête, reçu par son père. Il n'était juste pas très câlins.

\- Bon retour, dit la femme.

\- Papa ! Cria une soudaine voix fluette.

Le chef eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers la voix, qu'il se retrouva encerclé par des bras d'enfant.

\- Ma petite fleur, s'exclama le père, en offrant une étreinte à son dernier enfant. À sa fille âgée de dix printemps.

Cette dernière était sa petite fleur, comme il aimait l'appelait. Aussi douce et belle que sa mère. Quoique parfois, elle pouvait être extrêmement turbulente. Mais cela, était comme tous les enfants de son âge. Lui aussi il avait été comme cela, à une époque. Il sourit devant le grand sourire que sa fille lui adressa.

\- Eh bien, je vois que j'ai beaucoup manqué à ma petite fleur.

\- Oui, et à maman aussi, continua-t-elle.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, dit-il en jetant un regard à sa femme qui lui sourit.

\- Eh moi gamine, tu ne me dis pas bonjour, parla l'aîné de la famille, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis pas une gamine d'abord, râla la petite, avant de lui tirer la langue. Et puis t'aimes pas les câlins, dit-elle en se dégageant des bras de son père. Mais...je vais quand même t'en faire un. Juste pour t'embêter, rajouta-t-elle, avant de sauter sournoisement sur son frère.

Celui-ci la réceptionna difficilement, non sans avoir eu le souffle coupé, face à l'impact soudain.

\- Kira, grogna-t-il.

Pourtant, même-si cette dernière avait raison, il l'étreignit. Sa petite sœur était son petit rayon de soleil et il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais ça, c'était un secret. Il n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de démonstratif niveau sentiment. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille et même de ses amis proches, il savait se montrer quand même bien aimant.

Celle-ci se mit à rire, mais serra fortement son grand frère, plongeant sa petite tête au creux de son cou. Comme son père, ce dernier lui avait beaucoup manqué. Huit jours sans eux, c'était quand même bien long. Trop long, pour la petite Kira.

\- Vous arrivez pile à l'heure du déjeuner. Allez vous rafraîchir, puis rejoignez-nous dans le salon, s'exclama la mère de famille.

Sans un mot, ils firent ce qu'elle leur avait demandé de faire, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablé autour d'une table bien garnie où différents mets y avaient été déposé, dégageant ainsi de délicieuses odeurs.

Maintenant réunis, ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, tout en se racontant ce qui s'était passé ces huit derniers jours.

Mais bientôt la conversation se tourna vers l'union de l'empereur et de ce fait, de la venue du nouveau souverain.

\- Une réception a été donné en l'honneur de leur union, mais aussi de l'arrivée du prince, dit la mère. J'aurais aimé y être, mais vous n'étiez pas là. J'ai préféré attendre que vous rentriez pour qu'on le puisse se rendre, tous ensemble, au palais, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu as bien fait, Féria, dit son époux. Cela est préférable, oui. Nous partirons demain matin à l'aube. Comme cela, nous arriverons un peu avant midi au palais.

\- Je suis d'accord, accepta Féria, avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Meven !, appela le père. Tu iras en fin d'après-midi sélectionner un petit groupe d'hommes qui nous accompagnerons.

\- Hum, grommela le fils.

\- Bien. Voilà une bonne chose de fait. Je suis quand même impatient de rencontrer l'époux de l'empereur.

\- D'après ce qu'il se dit, il est extrêmement beau. Et il a de magnifiques yeux verts, dit sa femme. Certains lui ont même déjà attribué un petit surnom affectif. Le bel émeraude**, finit-elle.

\- Alors j'ai moi aussi hâte de le rencontrer, répliqua Meven.

\- Pas d'outrance, la prévint sa mère. J'attends de toi une attitude exemplaire. Surtout si tu y rencontres le fils Malfoy. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y était allé pour la réception, accompagné de son père évidemment et qu'ils étaient resté quelques jours de plus. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont rentrés. Mais quand bien même ils ne sont plus au palais, je veux que tu te tiennes tranquille, finit sa mère, les yeux bien ancrés dans ceux de son fils qui déglutit face au sérieux de sa mère.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

Mais au fond de lui, en pensant que le fils Malfoy pouvait encore être présent au palais, le faisait grogner de mécontentement. Il ne l'aimait pas. En réalité, les deux ne se supportaient pas. À chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher méchamment, avant de finir par se battre. Certes, les Solwän et les Nixyän n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils s'entendaient juste au minimum. Mais les fils des deux chefs se détestaient considérablement. Et certains se demandaient encore bien pourquoi il y avait tant d'animosité entre les deux garçons.

Ils vous diront que c'était parce qu'ils appartenaient à un peuple plus puissant que l'autre. Ils vous diront aussi que les plus forts ne se mélangeaient pas avec les plus faibles. Ou encore d'autres excuses. Enfin ! Tout cela pour signaler que les deux futurs chefs ne s'aimaient vraiment pas et ils se le montraient bien.

Meven espérait que le fils Malfoy ne soit déjà plus au palais. Mais d'un autre côté, il aimerait aussi qu'il soit là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, vraiment, mais il aimerait bien. Peut-être pour voir comment ce dernier se comportait ou se comporterait envers le prince lorsqu'il serait au palais.

Après quelques autres paroles échangées, la famille ou plutôt les deux hommes de la famille quittèrent la table après s'être bien remplis la pense. Ils allèrent se nettoyer, tandis que la mère et la fille débarrassèrent la table.

Demain, sortir de leur village, en famille, allait tout de même leur faire du bien. Cela faisait quand même un sacré bout de temps qu'ils n'étaient plus sortis du village ou même aller rendre visite à l'empereur qui était un bon ami de la famille.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au palais, dans les appartements d'Harry**_

La journée était passée horriblement trop vite au goût d'Harry et de Neville. La nuit était déjà tombé il y avait plus d'une heure, et ceux-ci avaient préféré rester tranquillement dans les appartements. Comme plutôt, Harry avait de nouveau fait appel à une servante et lui avait demandé d'apporter le souper pour deux personnes dans ses propres appartements.

Après celui-ci apporté, ils avaient pu manger, tout en continuant à se raconter ce qu'avait été leur vie ces deux dernières années passées.

Harry avait raconté à son cousin qu'il s'était énormément amélioré au combat à l'épée. Il fallait le dire que son parrain avait été bon enseignant. Même son père, qui était tout de même un excellent combattant. Neville l'avait félicité et avait par la suite maugréé contre le fait que, lui, il ne savait même pas manier une épée. Harry avait ri de la grimace qu'avait arborée Neville à cette annonce. Alors il avait profité de cet état de fait pour le taquiner, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés en train de se chamailler comme deux enfants, oubliant le reste de leur repas.

Après cela, épuisé, mais un grand sourire dessiné sur leurs lèvres, ils avaient continué de parler et ce fût autour de Neville de reprendre la conversation. Il s'était alors mis à lui raconter comment sa vie avait radicalement changé en arrivant dans une île qu'il ne connaissait pas et où très peu d'humains y vivaient tant celle-ci était plus particulièrement habité par toutes sortes de créatures magiques. L'Île d'Iwa, était pour lui une île magnifique, où le soleil était toujours au rendez-vous. Mais où aussi les habitants étaient irrémédiablement accueillants et chaleureux. Et où les créatures se mêlaient sans problème avec la populace humaine.

Sachant que son but premier en allant là-bas avait été de devenir un excellent guérisseur, il avait rencontré beaucoup de personnes, dont des créatures, avec lesquelles il s'était lié d'amitié. Mais le meilleur, était qu'il était tombé sous le charme d'une ravissante jeune fille. En entendant cela, Harry avait tout de suite gardé ses oreilles bien alerte. Il avait fait savoir à son cousin qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur cette fameuse fille. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque Neville lui avait appris que celle-ci n'était pas humaine mais une créature. Une nymphe Oréade*** exactement. Cette catégorie de nymphes avait pour seule habitation les montagnes ou grottes. Mais comme toutes les nymphes, elles étaient la personnification de la vie riante. Elles étaient sources d'apaisement, de beauté, de vivacité, et d'autres encore. Peu importait de quel type de nymphe il s'agissait, elles avaient, toutes, le même but : protéger la nature qui était leur mère.

Neville s'était épris de l'une d'entre elles. Malheureusement, le seul inconvénient était que les nymphes faisaient partie de ces créatures qui ne pouvaient pas s'unir à un être humain. Cette constatation avait fait grimacer Harry et il avait eu un pincement au cœur à la vue de son cousin qui avait arboré un visage défait, en y repensant. Pourtant, il avait continué à parler de cette fameuse nymphe, avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux, avant de faire part de cette petite étincelle d'espoir qu'il avait en lui. Un petit espoir qui lui disait que peut-être il pouvait y avoir une exception.

Voyant que cette discussion avait miné quelque peu le moral de son cousin, Harry avait alors changé de conversation pour une autre bien plus joyeuse. Mais bien vite la fatigue avait pris les deux cousins, et ceux-ci s'étaient alors déplacés pour aller s'étaler sur le grand lit d'Harry.

Allongé et après avoir échangé encore quelques mots, les deux cousins, sentant la fatigue les menacer, se laissèrent transporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, ceux-ci se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes, lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. Cependant, ils n'auraient pas pensé, surtout Harry, que cette situation allait être vue d'un mauvaise œil par une certaine personne. Et que celle-ci allait en jouer avec sournoiserie. Mais surtout, qu'à cause de cela, de nouvelles tentions allaient se créer.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, le soir, dans une taverne, à la Capitale.**_

Seul, Peter était assis à une table, juste accompagné de sa chope rempli de cidre et d'une enveloppe de couleur marron posée sur la table. Il l'avait reçu hier, en fin d'après-midi, mais il ne l'avait pas ouvert. Il savait de qui elle provenait. Et bien sûr, il savait ce qu'elle contenait.

Cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, hier il n'avait pas eu la force de l'ouvrir. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il l'ouvre s'il voulait connaître une partie du plan de l'empereur d'Espagne. Et surtout qu'elles seront ses premières missions. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il allait être celui qui devait se charger du prince, étant donné que son statut de conseiller lui permettait d'aller et venir dans le palais. Mais il n'aurait pas cru, qu'après sa première tentative, que cela allait être une tâche ardue. Il avait bien vu que le prince s'était méfié de lui lors de leur rencontre. Il était alors sceptique quant à ce que le prince se laisse une nouvelle fois approcher par lui. Il se devait alors de trouver un autre moyen.

Mais lequel ?

Avant cela, il devait quand même d'abord connaître les plans de l'empereur espagnol. Quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier voulait se débarrasser du prince, avant de s'en prendre directement à l'empereur. Mais comment ? De quelles manières ?

Dans un souffle, il crocheta l'enveloppe, puis il récupéra la lettre qui était à l'intérieur. Doucement, il se mit à lire le flot de lignes qui étaient inscrit dessus. Et il ne fut pas très surpris par ce que disait le contenu de la lettre. Ses suppositions étaient vraies. L'empereur d'Espagne avait bien décidé d'éliminer le prince. Il devait penser que s'il s'en prenait d'abord à celui-ci, l'empereur serait extrêmement furieux et irait l'attaquer directement de front, tombant donc dans ses filets. Pourquoi pas.

Mais il lui disait aussi qu'il avait envoyé une vingtaine d'hommes qui se faufileront au sein de l'Empire afin de faire le plus d'attaques possible et si possible tenter une attaque envers l'empereur pour au moins l'affaiblir. Ceux-là seront aidés par un ami français qui travaillait dans le commerce. Cet ami allait faire passer ses hommes par la voie maritime, tout en les faisant passer pour des travailleurs à lui. Et d'après ce que lui disait aussi l'empereur, ceux-ci seront sûrement arrivée à bon port en fin de cette semaine. Donc, dans moins de quatre jours.

Ingénieux, pensa Peter.

Sa première mission serait donc d'aller accueillir ces hommes. Heureusement que l'empereur avait pris le soin de lui dire dans quel port son ami comptait débarquer. Mais le petit souci serait de savoir quand ils allaient arriver. En fin de semaine certes, mais quel jour, et à quel heure. Peter ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire ce serait d'aller louer une chambre dans une auberge dans l'un des villages le plus proche du port. Au moins, il pourrait, de temps à autre, aller faire un tour au port afin d'anticiper l'arrivée du navire français, dont le nom était le Trécepteur. Oui, cela était une bonne idée. Il allait faire ça.

Bien, maintenant qu'il savait quoi faire en premier lieu, il se contenta de poser la lettre et finir de boire sa chope, avant de rentrer chez lui et de préparer quelques affaires pour partir en début de soirée. Pour le prince, il se devait de trouver un moyen plus ingénieux, afin de se rapprocher de lui.

Enfin ! D'ici là, il verrait bien.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain matin.**_

Après s'être vêtu d'une robe simple de couleur corail. Elena donna quelques directives à ses filles, avant d'aller vaquer à ses propres occupations ou du moins à celles qui lui restaient.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir faire son tour habituel dans les rues de la Capitale, son regard attrapa l'une des servantes qui tenait entre ses mains une enveloppe blanche. Elle pensa immédiatement que celle-ci était destinée à Tom, alors elle arrêta la servante et lui demanda d'où provenait la missive, avant de lui ordonner de la lui donner.

\- Madame, dit la servante. Ce n'est pas une lettre destinée à l'empereur, ou du moins pas à celui-ci, mais à son époux. Elle provient du Royaume d'Écosse.

\- Donne-la moi, lui ordonna Elena.

La servante la lui donna et Elena regarda le sceau qui avait été apposé sur l'enveloppe.

Elle regarda un moment l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait maintenant entre ses mains, avant qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et si elle allait, d'elle-même, donner cette missive au prince. Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas accueillie chaleureusement par lui, mais elle se dit que c'était un parfait prétexte pour avoir une autre conversation, qui pourrait bien être moins houleuse que la précédente. Elle ne voulait pas non plus se montrer aimable, loin de là. Mais elle voulait aussi savoir ce que le prince avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui, car depuis sa venue elle se demandait si celui-ci avait pris ces nouvelles fonctions. Elle allait peut-être le titiller sur ce point-là, même-si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Retournez vaquer à vos occupations, ordonna Elena à la servante qui était resté là.

Celle-ci, confuse, elle laissa Elena avec la lettre du prince en mains. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, en se demandant si cela avait été une bonne idée de laisser Elena allait remettre d'elle-même cette lettre au prince, sachant que les deux ne s'entendaient pas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les appartements du prince, elle haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'aucun garde n'était prostré devant la porte pour la surveillance. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Franchement.

Elle frappa à la porte une fois, puis deux, puis trois fois, avant de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Grimaçant, elle se permit tout de même d'entrer, pour tomber dans des appartements qui avaient été décoré et réaménagé pour le bien-être du prince.

En scrutant le grand espace vie, elle ne vit le prince nul part. Elle supposa alors, tout en grognant, que ce dernier devait encore dormir à la vue des portes de la chambre entrouvertes. Mais prise par une soudaine curiosité, elle s'avança et regarda à travers le petit espace ouvert. Et ce qu'elle vit la figea de stupeur. Voire un peu plus pire.

Le prince était bien dans son lit en train de dormir. Mais il n'était pas tout seul. Il était accompagné. Elle savait et voyait bien que l'inconnu n'était pas Tom. Mais ce qui la choqua, c'était que les deux garçons étaient étroitement enlacés. Le visage du prince était enfoui dans le cou de l'inconnu, dormant comme un bien heureux. Cette vision d'horreur la scandalisa. Comment celui-ci pouvait faire une telle chose ? Partager sa couche avec un autre homme que son époux. Elle se le demandait. Et puis qui était-il ?. Elle ne le connaissant pas, elle en était sûre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu au palais. Alors, d'où venait-il ?.

Plein de questions se mirent à tournoyer dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'un tilt se fasse dans son esprit. Et si l'homme qui était avec le prince était intimement lié à celui-ci. Et s'il était le fameux fiancé qui lui avait été destiné.

Elle supposa tellement de choses, qu'elle sentit une migraine arriver. Mais une chose était sûre, s'était qu'elle tenait là, un bon moyen de créer une nouvelle discorde entre les deux époux, après qu'elle aurait raconté à Tom ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir de ses propres yeux. Elle savait que Tom n'allait pas apprécier cela. Et que peut-être, ce dernier, douterait vraiment de son époux et s'en éloignerait. C'était ce qu'elle espérait grandement.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle jeta un dernier regard dégoûté sur les deux hommes, avant de s'en aller. Mais avant de sortir, elle jeta la lettre sur un petit meuble près de l'entrée. En refermant les portes derrière elle, son sourire n'avait pas disparu, au contraire. Il s'était même agrandi. Et là, elle se dit que tout n'était pas perdu.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Les yeux bleus*: J'étais pas sûre de la couleur de ses yeux, et en allant me renseigner il y avait marqué qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Alors j'ai gardé l'info.**

 **Le bel émeraude** : Je trouvais ce surnom plutôt mignon.**

 **Les nymphes Oréades*** : Ce sont une catégorie de nymphes parmi tant d'autres. D'après ce que j'ai lu, celle-ci vit vraiment dans les montagne ou dans les grottes. Et se sont des nymphes terrestres. Alors j'ai gardé ces infos.**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce long chapitre comme je vous l'avez promis.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Alors récapitulatif : Vous avez remarqué que les Nixyän étaient des personnages OC. Ils seront les seuls, sauf d'autres, comme Alexander le fameux ami de Gellert, qui on entendra juste parlé d'eux vite fait. J'espère que vous ne serez pas perdu avec les noms.**

 **Petit rappel : Eldrar, c'est le père et le chef, Féria, c'est la mère, Meven, c'est le fils et Kira, la fille. Voilà, voilà.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Je vous avais dit que ce chapitre ne serait pas posté ce lundi passé, mais en réalité, j'avais eu le temps de vous le poster. Cependant, si vous ne l'avez pas eu, c'est parce que, après une relecture, j'ai constaté que non seulement le chapitre était court, faisant même pas 9 pages, alors que je vous avais promis un bon long chapitre, et quand plus de cela, le contenu ne me plaisait pas. Il manquait des choses. J'ai alors donc tout repris mardi. Et, tadam, voilà ce que le chapitre a donné. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous préviens que le chapitre 16 est déjà entamé, mais ce ne sera pas dans celui-ci que vous aurez droit à la consommation de l'union, mais dans le chapitre 17 qui risque d'être le plus long chapitre. Enfin, vous voilà prévenu.**

 **Et pour finir je vous remercie cher lecteur/lectrice pour tout vos beaux commentaires. Cette fiction a déjà dépassé la barre des 200 reviews et c'est juste énorme. Alors un très grand merci à vous. Sachez que c'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que je vous écris, puis poste les chapitres.**

 **Alors, je vous dis à la prochaine, soit lundi, si tout se passe bien.**

 **Kiss...**

 **Review ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre et les problèmes viennent enfin d'arriver.**

 **J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, qui m'ont ajouté dans leur fallows ou favorits, c'est super sympa.**

 **Je vous dis bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

Tom était enfin, avec ses hommes, sur la route du retour.

Après avoir fini son affaire avec Alphard, il ne s'était pas plus attardé et avait repris la route pour la Capitale. Au cours de leur route, ils s'étaient tous arrêté, à la tombée de la nuit, dans une clairière pour se reposer un peu et se ressourcer, avant de la reprendre à l'aube.

Voilà pourquoi, cela faisait plus de deux heures, peut-être, qu'ils avaient repris la route et qu'ils galopaient sous un soleil d'aplomb. Vu à quel point il faisait encore chaud, les périodes froides allaient être retardées. Cela était certain.

Galopant devant ses hommes, Tom avait le regard fixé devant lui, alors que ses pensées naviguaient encore sur son entrevue passée avec Alphard, qui n'était désormais plus le gouverneur d'Emathayus. Mais surtout, plus le bienvenu dans son Empire et dans aucune autre de ses terres.

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec l'autre homme lui montrait bien que la lourde sanction qu'il lui avait assigné, était plus que conforme. Peut-être sévère, mais justifié.

 _ **La veille, au domaine du gouverneur Alphard.**_

Ce fût avec un visage plus que fermé, mais qui affichait énormément de colère, que Tom pénétra, sans un regard vers les gardes qui surveillaient le domaine, dans la demeure du gouverneur qui dans peu de temps allait être destituée de ce titre, et plus encore.

Fenrir, malgré son sourire en coin, eut une légère, voire minime, peine pour Alphard qui allait bientôt connaître la pire des sanctions. Même-si ce dernier suppliait à genoux et pouvait s'excuser encore et encore, pour ne pas se voir retirer ses titres, il savait que Tom ne ferait aucune concession. Aucun cadeau.

Il savait que Tom allait, non seulement lui retirer son titre de gouverneur, mais aussi son titre de noblesse, ainsi que ses privilèges. Alphard allait se retrouver à la même échelle qu'un simple paysan. Et encore. Peut-être que Tom lui laissera un peu de sa fortune. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment sûr. Tom était tellement en colère contre lui que cela était en fait peu probable. Enfin ! Il verrait bien.

Marchant d'un bon pas jusqu'au bureau d'Alphard, Tom passa devant les servantes et autres gardes qui écarquillèrent leurs yeux à la vue de leur empereur, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce dernier vienne se présenter au domaine. Mais aux vues de son allure et de son visage crispé, ils n'osèrent pas l'aborder, le laissant se diriger vers le bureau de leur gouverneur.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il arriva devant les doubles portes fermées de celui-ci, Tom ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Il entra sans demander son reste. Alphard était bien présent, en compagnie, comme de par hasard, de son trésorier. Un sourire fin se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom à cette constatation.

Voilà qui était intéressant !

Les deux hommes qui étaient, il y avait quelques secondes de cela en train de parler, ouvrirent grands leurs yeux lorsque les portes du bureau s'étaient subitement ouvertes pour laisser passer l'empereur dans toute sa splendeur.

À la vue de celui-ci, Alphard, déglutit péniblement, pensant que, tout compte fait, ses ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. La venue de l'empereur ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

\- V-votre majesté ! Je-je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, bredouilla Alphard.

\- Vraiment ! J'ai peine à vous croire. Vous en avez quand même un peu douté, surtout après le mensonge dont vous m'avez fait part lors de notre entrevue le lendemain de mon retour, dit Tom.

\- Je-je..eh bien.., bégaya l'autre homme, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Avez-vous vraiment cru qu'après m'avoir pitoyablement raconté que le problème sur la taxe des impôts, survenu à la province, j'allais réellement vous croire ? Auriez-vous oublié que je suis quelqu'un qui aime avoir de vraies réponses, quitte à aller les chercher moi-même directement à la source, expliqua Tom en s'approchant. Je suis venu interroger moi-même les villageois en quête de vérité quant à cette histoire. Et étrangement...ce qu'ils m'ont raconté ne concorde pas avec ce que _vous_ , vous m'avez dit. C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas, dit ironiquement Tom.

\- Votre Altesse, je-je peux tout vous expliquer, dit précipitamment Alphard en sentant que la situation devenait mauvaise pour lui.

Vraiment mauvaise.

\- Je vous ai laissé tout le loisir de vous expliquer lorsque je vous ai convoqué. Mais vous avez préféré continuer à me mentir effrontément. Peut-être que si vous m'aviez expliqué ce jour-là ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé et non menti, ma sentence aurait été moins dure. Mais vous avez aggravé intentionnellement votre cas, continua Tom, en arpentant le bureau. Ce que vous avez osé faire, je ne le cautionne pas. Augmenter la taxe des impôts sans mon consentement, derrière mon dos, pour vous enrichir, a été une grave erreur de votre part. En vous nommant gouverneur je vous ai fait confiance. Vous m'avez juré protection et droiture envers la province. Ce n'est pas simplement moi qui suis trahi, mais les villageois aussi. Et cela est intolérable, finit-il d'un ton cassant.

Alphard était devenu plus que blanc. Il arrivait à peine à respirer, tant il se sentait extrêmement mal devant le regard orageux de son empereur. Même-si ce dernier se contenait d'exploser sa colère, il pouvait nettement la sentir. Et celle-ci faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes permis de faire une telle chose. Peut-être avez-vous eu des problèmes personnels, suggéra-t-il, en haussant des épaules. Ou peut-être que l'argent, la richesse vous attire énormément. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais quand bien même, ceci n'en est rien mon affaire. Le bien-être de mon peuple passe avant tout. Surtout avant des problèmes aussi futiles que ceux que vous pouvez avoir. Vous en doutez bien que maintenant, vous serez sévèrement puni. Vous savez d'ors et déjà que je vous destitue de votre titre de gouverneur. Mais pas que. Je vous retire aussi votre titre de noblesse.

À cette annonce un hoquet d'horreur le prit. Pas son titre de noblesse. Depuis des siècles sa famille avait toujours été dans la noblesse. Son titre était quelque chose d'important. C'était un cauchemar.

\- Vous serez, vous et toute votre famille, bannie de l'Empire. Vous irez trouver asile ailleurs que sur mes terres, même celles conquises. La seule somme d'argent que vous emporterez avec vous, sera seulement trente pourcents de votre fortune complète. Le reste sera redistribué aux villageois de la province, équitablement, comme réparations pour ce préjudice honteux. Voilà ce que vous récoltez, après avoir osé bafouer ma confiance. Et ma décision est irrévocable. Mais je vais vous être magnanime. Je vous laisse cinq jours pour tout débarrasser et vous en aller définitivement de l'Empire. Me suis-je fait bien comprendre, finit Tom.

Dire qu'Alphard était plus que choqué serait un euphémisme. Il était au bord du gouffre. Sa famille allait lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. S'enrichir dans le dos de son empereur, alors qu'il savait que tôt ou tard, cela allait se savoir, avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mais bien trop avide d'argent, avide de détenir une richesse énorme, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Et à cause de sa bêtise, il avait tout perdu. Son titre et sa fortune. Trente pourcents ce n'était pas beaucoup. Comment allait-il expliquer cela à sa femme et à ses trois enfants ? Il risquait de les perdre aussi.

L'idée même de supplier l'empereur de sa clémence ne l'effleura pas, étant donné que ce dernier ne lui ferait aucune exception. Il prenait conscience qu'il méritait cette sanction, même-si cette dernière était lourde et sévère. Il avait fait une erreur, il devait en payer le prix. Et puis, c'était connu que l'empereur était justement très sévère dans les sanctions qu'il donnait, selon le degré du délit. Et le sien était impardonnable.

\- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, à quel point que ce que j'avais fait, était honteux. Tout cela est à cause de moi. J'accepte votre sanction. Mais je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet odieux affront que j'ai osé faire, à votre encontre, dit Alphard.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que tout est clair. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Mais avant... vous, dit-il à l'encontre d'Albert. Vous êtes aussi destitué de vos fonctions de trésorier, mais aussi de toutes autres fonctions qui s'y rapporterait. Vous voyez, je sais être aussi quelque peu clément, finit-il avant de se détourner et de s'en aller sans un mot de plus.

Les deux hommes restèrent bien silencieux. L'un n'était plus le bienvenu sur aucune des terres de l'empereur et l'autre ne pourra plus jamais travailler dans les domaines où seul ses compétences étaient reconnues. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de suivre le gouverneur dans son affaire honteuse.

 _ **Retour au présent**_

Maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il jugeait être juste, Tom commença tout de même à sentir sa colère s'estomper peu à peu. Surtout lorsqu'il pensa à son époux. Il avait vraiment hâte d'arriver à la Capitale. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation de manque, de dépendance envers une personne, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de son époux. C'était incroyable. Et cela ne le gênait aucunement. Après tout, il appréciait plus que de raison son époux.

En revanche, avant de retrouver celui-ci, il aurait une chose assez importante à faire avant. Parler à Elena. Il était peut-être temps de régler le problème de divergence d'opinions qu'il avait avec Elena. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à l'ignorer. Surtout que, mine de rien, cela le peinait énormément. De voir que celle-ci ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre et accepter sa décision lui faisait mal. Après tout, elle était comme une mère pour lui. Il lui avait toujours donné ce rôle. N'était-ce alors pas le rôle d'une mère de vouloir le bien-être et le bonheur de son enfant ? Tom savait que Harry les représentait. Mais il voulait qu'Elena le comprenne.

Alors en rentrant, il irait la voir dans un premier temps. Il essayerait d'avoir une discussion posée, sans tentions. Il ne désirait aucunement se disputer comme la fois dernière avec elle.

Vraiment pas.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À**_ _ **l'Empire, au palais, dans la matinée.**_

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses rester encore, se plaignit Harry. Au moins pour que tu puisses rencontrer l'empereur, finit-il d'un ton dépité.

\- J'aurais aussi voulu Harry, mais le devoir m'appelle, répondit Neville, d'un ton triste. Mais ce n'est pas un adieu. Je te promets de revenir te voir. Et cette fois-ci, je resterai un peu plus longtemps. Promis, rajouta son cousin.

\- Tu as tout intérêt à tenir ta promesse, sourit magné lui Harry.

\- Je ne faillis jamais à mes promesses, sourit Neville.

\- Je l'espère. Cela m'a quand même fait énormément de bien de t'avoir eu à mes côtés, même-si cela fut très court, dit Harry.

\- À moi aussi.

\- Bien ! Je te laisse t'en aller, même-si je n'en ai pas envie. Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi, prends soin de toi Harry, dit Neville en allant le prendre dans ses bras, pour le serrer très fort.

\- Et donne moi de tes nouvelles, dit Harry en resserrant plus l'étreinte.

\- Toi aussi.

Après des dernières salutations, Harry laissa son cousin monter sur son pégase. D'un salut de main, ce dernier s'en alla en galopant, avant de s'envoler, sous les yeux bien tristes d'Harry. Il avait passé une merveilleuse journée et soirée avec lui, mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Et Harry le savait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu triste. Maintenant, il espérait que le retour de son époux se fasse vite. Il avait encore plus envie de le voir.

Alors qu'il resta encore dehors regardant son cousin disparaître peu à peu dans le ciel, il ne vit pas la personne qui était debout dans l'un des balcons du premier étage, arborant une mine des plus dégoûtés, mais avec une pointe satisfaction dans le regard.

 **o00oo00o**

Ce fut en soufflant de dépit, qu'Harry retourna à l'intérieur du palais afin de rejoindre ses appartements, là où l'attendaient Remus et Blaise, qui étaient venu déjeuner ce matin en leur compagnie. De ce fait, Neville et Blaise avaient pu faire connaissance, et au grand soulagement d'Harry, les deux s'étaient très bien entendus. Tellement, que Neville avait osé raconter des anecdotes sur lui, qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Mais après le déjeuner fini, Neville avait salué Remus et Blaise, avant de s'en aller un moment avec Harry qui l'avait raccompagné aux portes.

Alors qu'il sourit aux souvenirs du déjeuner qui avait été pris dans la bonne humeur, il ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait en chemin inverse. Ce fut les bruits de talons qui le sortirent de ses pensées. Et lorsqu'il leva un regard vers la personne, une grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres en la reconnaissant.

Elena.

Lui qui avait réussi à l'éviter jusque-là, voilà que, comme de par hasard, il croisa celle-ci qui arborait un sourire des plus désagréables.

Alors qu'il allait passer devant elle, sans même lui porter attention, celle-ci s'exprima d'une voix bien portante.

\- Qui était-ce?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

\- Pardon?, demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce jeune homme qui était présent. Qui était-ce ?

\- Il me semble que cela ne vous regarde en rien, dit-il, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Cependant, il se fit retenir par la nourrice qui lui avait soudainement attrapé le bras.

\- Je vous interdis de me toucher, siffla Harry, en se dégageant vivement de la poigne de la vieille femme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous nous cachez. Mais sachez que je vais me faire le plaisir de le découvrir. Et nous allons voir, si Tom, cette fois-ci, vous sera plus clément.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de riposter, que celle-ci se détourna de lui, avant de s'en aller, faisant claquer ses talons fortement contre le sol.

De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher vis-à-vis de l'empereur ?

Fronçant des sourcils, il regarda furieusement cette bonne femme disparaître dans un autre corridor. Maintenant de mauvaise humeur, il s'en alla, lui aussi à grands pas, vers ses appartements. Cette bonne femme allait finir par le rendre fou si elle continuait à émettre des suppositions bizarres.

Vraiment.

 **o00oo00o**

À demi allongé sur l'un des divans qui meublaient la terrasse, Harry regardait en face de lui, Remus et Blaise jouer à un jeu de dés. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, ceux-ci lançaient deux dés afin de faire le plus grand nombre de points et bien sûr la chance était avec Remus. Blaise pensait même que ce dernier usait de la magie pour gagner. Mais Remus disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tricher, parce que la chance était toujours avec lui lorsqu'il jouait à différents jeux.

Malgré la tension négative encore bien présent en lui depuis sa rencontre furtive avec Elena dans les corridors, les voir jouer le détendait quand même un peu. Et puis, Blaise était amusant à faire différentes moues à chaque fois qu'il perdait. Blaise était vraiment très expressif. Et il aimait grandement aussi, la plupart du temps, amuser la galerie. Hormis cela, il trouvait cela bien que Remus, même en étant un adulte, puisse aussi bien s'entendre avec Blaise, et même avec Draco lorsque ce dernier le rendait visite. Remus avait gardé cette âme d'enfant et ne se gênait pas pour passer du temps en leur compagnie. Harry avait toujours beaucoup aimé cet aspect-là, venant de l'adulte.

Cependant, dans ces moments-là, il avait une pensée pour son parrain, qui lui était un vrai enfant, malgré son âge avancé. Et comme ses parents, il lui manquait affreusement. Ses leçons de combat, ses blagues parfois douteuses ou son humour parfois bizarre. Tout cela lui manquait énormément. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait revoir ce dernier et même ses parents, mais il espérait que cela serait pour bientôt, car le manque de sa famille se faisait ressentir. Surtout après avoir lu la lettre de ses parents qu'il avait trouvé ce matin, posé sur l'un des meubles, près de l'entrée. La lire lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, il devait se l'avouer. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas oublier de leur écrire à son tour. Il ne voudrait pas que ceux-ci s'inquiètent plus que nécessaires. Ils pourront penser que la vie à l'Empire se passait en réalité mal. Alors que cela était tout le contraire. Sauf, si bien sûr, on omettait son animosité qu'il s'était construite entre Elena et lui.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait en discuter avec son époux. Lui faire part de la relation plus que tendu qu'il avait avec sa mère de substitution. Il ne savait comment l'empereur pourrait le prendre, mais il supposait que, si lui en faisait part, celui-ci voudrait arranger les choses entre les deux. Mais Harry maintenait ce qu'il s'était fixé. Jamais il ne pourrait s'entendre avec cette femme qui lui avait honteusement manqué de respect. Qui essayait par tous les moyens possibles, et il en était sûr, de monter l'empereur contre lui. L'empereur pourrait même lui demander de la plus belle des façons qui soit, jamais Harry n'accepterait de tendre une main à cette vieille femme.

Voilà pourquoi, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas parler de cette animosité entre elle et lui, à son époux. Il pensait que c'était peut-être mieux qu'il garde cela pour lui. Et puis, il n'oubliait pas aussi que la relation, entre son époux et sa nourrice, était tout aussi tendue. Mais il se doutait bien que son empereur allait tenter d'arranger les choses. Après tout, il la considérait comme sa mère, et rien que pour cela, il allait sûrement essayer d'apaiser les tensions avec cette dernière.

Enfin ! Il verrait bien. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que, depuis la remarque étrange qu'Elena lui avait fait part un peu plus tôt, les ennuis n'étaient pas prêts de s'envoler. Que justement, ils commençaient tout juste, à réellement, à apparaître.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À l'Empire, dans l'après-midi.**_

Ce fut avec un sourire de contentement que Tom arriva enfin, au milieu de l'après-midi, aux portes de sa Capitale. Il ne restait que quelques galops de plus à faire, afin d'arriver à son palais. Mais bien trop presser, il galopa bien plus vite, laissant ses hommes bifurquer vers la rue qui les mènerait au QG, en compagnie de Fenrir, qui partit à leur suite, non sans faire un signe de main envers son empereur.

Sur son chemin, il prit quand même le temps de saluer les habitants de la ville qui lui faisaient de grands signes de mains en guise de salutation, toujours avec cette belle admiration dans leur regard.

Bien vite, il se retrouva devant les marches qui le séparaient des portes de son palais, laissant son cheval à l'un de ses gardes qui alla le rentrer dans son enclos, à l'écurie.

Bien que l'envie d'aller immédiatement voir son époux, était présente. Il maintint sa décision d'aller, en premier lieu, voir Elena, afin d'avoir une réelle discussion qui avait pour but d'apaiser les tensions entre eux. Il voulait faire passe de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, quitte à ce qu'il n'arrive pas à lui faire prendre conscience de sa décision qui pour lui était la meilleure. Il attendait d'elle, qu'elle respecte son choix et qu'elle soit un peu plus respectueuse envers son époux, dorénavant.

Ne la voyant nulle part, il demanda à une servante, si Elena était dans l'enceinte du palais, dans le cas où celle-ci était peut-être de sortie. Mais la servante lui apprit que la vieille femme était bien au palais, enfermée dans ses appartements. D'un signe de tête, il délaissa la servante et se dirigea vers les appartements de sa nourrice.

En arrivant devant les portes de ses habitations, il frappa et attendit qu'on l'autorise à y entrer. Lorsque la voix de sa nourrice s'éleva pour lui accorder l'entrée, il ouvrit les portes et les referma derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher Elena du regard, car elle se présenta directement à lui, affichant un regard des plus surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à recevoir sa visite, surtout après l'avoir évité depuis quelques jours.

Mais contente de le voir ici, elle s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse, avant d'aller l'enfermer dans ses bras, pour le serrer aussi fort que sa force le lui permettait.

\- Je suis si contente de te voir. Ces derniers jours ont été horribles. Je ne veux plus me tenir éloigné de toi, dit-elle doucement.

Tom l'écouta, avant d'accepter de bonne grâce l'étreinte. Et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant qu'ils ne se détachent de l'un et de l'autre. Ils devaient parler.

\- Il était préférable qu'on se tienne éloigné après la discussion que nous avions eue. J'étais extrêmement en colère contre vous. Vous étiez allé trop loin dans vos propos et je ne pouvais tolérer cela.

\- Je sais, Tom, s'exprima Elena, en adoptant le tutoiement. Je sais que je suis allé peut-être un peu trop loin. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te manquer de respect.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous avez manqué de respect, mais à mon époux. Je n'ai juste pas cautionné ce fait-là.

\- Et je m'en excuse. Pourtant, je reste toujours sur mes positions.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous n'allez pas accepter cette union aussi facilement, souffla Tom.

\- Il faut me comprendre Tom. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce jeune prince. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette union au sérieux. Elle n'est que le symbole d'un arrangement entre l'Empire et le Royaume d'Écosse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre qu'elle peut réellement être plus que cela, dit-il en adoptant aussi le tutoiement. Avec le prince nous avons beaucoup parlé, et nous sommes sur le même chemin qui nous mène à une réelle relation d'époux à époux. À vrai dire, nous y sommes déjà. Je te le dis, cette union est bien plus qu'un symbole d'un arrangement entre deux pays.

\- Si vraiment vous étiez dans une réelle relation d'époux à époux, alors pourquoi l'union n'a pas été consommée ?, répliqua-t-elle, en croisant les bras. L'union de deux époux n'est que réelle et accomplit que lorsqu'il y a eu consommation et qu'ensuite un héritier est donné.

Tom ne pouvait nier que cela soit quand même véridique. Mais cela ne le gênait pas d'attendre que son époux soit réellement prêt à passer cette étape-là de leur relation.

\- Mais au vu de ce que j'ai aperçu, continua Elena. Je sais pourquoi le prince se refuse à toi. Se refuse même à partager ne serait-ce que sa couche avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demanda Tom, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Que le prince n'est pas aussi sincère envers toi comme il prétend l'être. Ni même si innocent. Ces jours-ci, j'ai pu réellement réfléchir, et je me suis demandé pourquoi le Roi t'avait proposé une union avec son seul enfant, alors qu'il est coutume dans les familles royales qu'au premier enfant né, on lui destinait un fiancé ou une fiancée. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit une exception. Surtout pas après avoir vu cette horrible scène, ce matin même, expliqua-t-elle, sérieusement.

\- Bon sang, Elena de quoi me parles-tu ?, perdit réellement patience,Tom. Le Roi m'a assuré que son fils n'était destiné à aucune autre personne. Sinon, pourquoi m'avoir proposé cette union ? Il m'a d'autant plus assuré qu'il avait refusé les demandes de fiançailles car il voulait le protéger le plus longtemps possible, étant donné qu'il est un Atlas.

\- Peut-être. Mais qui te dit que le prince n'avait déjà pas une relation avec une autre personne et qu'il l'ait simplement caché ?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas croire cela. Il m'a assuré qu'il était sincère envers moi, Et puis...Non, je ne peux pas croire cela, répéta Tom, perdu.

\- Et tu préfères croire sa parole que la mienne, répliqua Elena. Si je te disais alors que ton cher époux, lors de ton absence, a dormi toute une nuit, enlacé avec un parfait inconnu, venu de je ne sais où, mais que j'ai supposé comme étant une personne étrangement liée intimement au prince. Surtout après les avoir vus étroitement enlacé comme deux époux le feraient. Et je ne te mens pas, finit-elle.

Non. Impossible.

Voilà les deux seuls mots qui s'imposèrent dans son esprit, après qu'il ait nettement ressenti un battement de cœur douloureux, à ses paroles. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le prince n'oserait jamais faire une chose aussi honteuse que de le tromper. Pourtant, sa nourrice affichait un visage des plus sérieux, après sa tirade. Mais il ressentait aussi beaucoup de colère émanait d'elle. Et cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait que la comprendre, si elle disait vrai.

Mais le pire dans tout cela était, qu'à son tour, il ressentit énormément de sentiment négatif, tel que la trahison, la douleur, la jalousie, la colère, l'incompréhension. Et d'autres encore. Seul son époux pouvait réellement lui dire si cette affirmation était réelle. Et il pria intérieurement pour que celle-ci soit faussée. Qu'Elena ait en réalité menti.

Elena regardait Tom affichait d'innombrables expressions, avec un sourire fin aux lèvres, en voyant que Tom commencer à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Et lorsqu'elle le vit abruptement se détourner d'elle pour partir prestement, elle ne put s'empêcher de jubiler de plaisir par ce qui allait se passer.

Elle était sûre qu'elle avait réussi à semer une nouvelle discorde. Et pas des moindres. Grâce à cela elle pourrait enfin retrouver sa place auprès de Tom.

 **o00oo00o**

Harry était en train de lire l'un de ses livres qui portait encore et toujours sur les rudiments de la magie, lorsqu'il entendit nettement les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrirent abruptement pour laisser passer son époux.

La surprise se lut immédiatement sur son visage, avant qu'un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres en constatant que son empereur était rentrée, comme il l'avait promis, plus tôt que prévu. Alors il délaissa sa lecture, pour se lever et s'approcher de celui-ci. Mais bien vite, l'aura qu'émanait son époux, vint le frapper de plein fouet. Son sourire se fana, en sentant l'aura de colère, mais combinait avec d'autres émotions toutes, aussi négatives les unes que les autres. Et il ne comprenait pas. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que son voyage à la province s'était très mal passée. Cela était possible. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, à la vue du regard peu amène que lui lançait son époux.

Alors qu'il allait s'exclamer, il se fit devancer par la voix forte, presque froide de l'empereur, qui n'avait pas bougé se contentant de rester à une distance raisonnable de lui.

\- Est-ce vrai qu'un inconnu a dormi en votre compagnie ?, demanda Tom, subitement.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, assimilant ce que venait de lui demander l'empereur. Il prit alors conscience que ce dernier était au courant de la visite de Neville. Mais il ne comprenait pas l'attitude qu'affichait l'empereur à cette annonce.

\- Oui, cela est vrai. J'ai..., commença-t-il.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir ses explications, que l'empereur exploser déjà de colère. Une colère qui le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Comment avez-vous osé faire une telle chose. Accueillir un autre homme que votre époux dans votre couche. Cela est juste honteux et irrespectueux, intervint l'empereur, froidement. Bon sang ! J'avais un petit espoir pour que cette information soit faussée. Mais d'en avoir la confirmation par vous, cela est encore pire qu'insoutenable.

\- Quoi !, fit choqué, Harry par les dires de son époux. Non, ce n'est pas exactement cela. C'est..., tenta-t-il d'expliquer, d'une voix qui se voulut posée.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa Tom, toujours aussi froidement. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez ce genre de personne qui oserait tromper leur époux, à la minute même où celui-ci avait le dos tourné. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'en réalité vous n'avez jamais été sincère envers moi, finit-il.

\- Quel genre de personne suis-je ?, dit Harry, d'abord choqué, puis soudainement énervé par les propos de l'empereur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez ce genre de chose. Mais j'ai toujours été sincère avec vous.

\- Oh, vraiment ! Au point que vous ayez oublié de me dire, qu'en réalité, vous étiez déjà dans une relation intime avec un autre.

\- Quoi !, fit Harry, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur face à cette affirmation. Alors là, je suis complètement perdue, dit-il abasourdi.

\- Ne jouez pas la carte de l'innocence. Cela ne marche pas avec moi, dit Tom, en plissant des yeux.

\- Je ne joue pas. J'essaye juste de comprendre comment vous pouvez croire à de telles suppositions. Fausse qui plus est. Encore une fois, je constate qu'Elena vous a encore parler pour cette fois-ci vous monter contre moi, en mentant sans aucune honte. Quel genre de personne est-elle pour être aussi méchante et...

\- Je vous interdis de lui manquer autant de respect. Elle a au moins eu le mérite de me faire part de cette outrance. Et pour cela vous serez puni pour un temps que je jugerai indéterminé.

\- Punis ! Répéta Harry, choqué. Si vous me laissez au moins m'expliquer, je...

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, dit Tom, en levant l'une de ses mains. Je crois que vous en avez assez dit. Vous n'irez pas Arthedain, et ni à aucune autre province. Vous resterez confiner dans vos appartements. Vous aurez pour seule présence, celle de Remus, le matin pour deux heures d'enseignement comme prévu, après cela aucune visite vous sera faite. Vous pouvez me remercier d'être aussi clément, parce que j'avais presque ressenti l'envie de vous renvoyer chez vous, expliqua-t-il avant de s'en aller non sans jeter un regard extrêmement déçu au prince, mais où une froideur sans nom y était lisible.

C'était un vrai cauchemar. Cela ne s'était vraiment pas arrivé. Harry était complètement désemparer par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Même la punition que lui avait assignée son époux ne le fit pas autant mal que le ton et les propos durs qu'avait eu l'empereur à son encontre. Ses yeux froids et son visage fermé, l'avaient figé, voire glacé, sur place.

Pourtant, bien qu'à l'intérieur de sa poitrine il avait affreusement mal, il en voulait à son époux pour ne pas avoir pris la peine de l'écouter. De le laisser s'expliquer. De le laisser lui dire tout simplement la vérité. Encore une fois celui-ci, avait manqué de confiance en lui et avait douté de lui. Douté de sa sincérité.

Après leur discussion qu'ils avaient eue le soir de la soirée donné en leur honneur, il avait pensé que plus jamais l'empereur ne douterait de lui. Cette nuit-là, il avait été plus que sincères dans ses paroles, mais aussi dans ces gestes. Alors comment pouvait-il une nouvelle fois se méfier de lui ?

Bien qu'il en voulût à son époux, il en voulait aussi énormément à Elena qui avait encore osé semer la pagaille entre lui et son époux, en émettant des suppositions bizarres. Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Il savait que celle-ci ne le portait pas dans son estime, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais de là à continuer à créer le désordre entre les deux, c'était plus qu'affligeant.

Pris de colère à son tour et en omettant les termes de sa punition, il ouvrit les portes de ses appartements. Il se devait de remettre en place, la vérité. Il se devait d'aller expliquer à l'empereur que, ce que lui avait dit Elena, était faussé, quitte à avoir une dispute avec ce dernier, s'il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Mais en ouvrant les portes, il tomba nez-à-nez contre deux lances croisées devant lui et tenus par deux gardes imposants prostrés de chaque côté des portes. Ceux-ci étaient en train de lui bloquer littéralement le passage. Et il comprit que l'empereur avait été sérieux dans sa punition. Il n'avait plus le droit de sortir de ses logements.

Sa colère redescendit pour être remplacé par la peine et le désespoir. Un éclat douloureux passa dans ses yeux, alors qu'il referma les portes, avant de s'adosser contre celles-ci, pour ensuite glisser et se laisser choir sur le sol.

Et maintenant ! Qu'allait-il se passer?

 **o00oo00o**

Quand Tom arriva dans son bureau, la colère n'était pas du tout redescendu et il claqua fortement les protes de son bureau. Il était tellement en colère, qu'il sentait sa magie tournoyer en lui, prête à exploser et semer le désastre autour de lui. Pourtant, il réussit à se calmer un tant soit peu, pour éviter une catastrophe, si vite arrivée.

Pour la première fois, les battements de son cœur lui faisaient mal. Vraiment mal. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle douleur pouvait être aussi puissante et affreuse. Et pourtant, elle était bien là. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle situation pouvait arriver. Que son époux puisse oser entreprendre une chose aussi honteuse que la tromperie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant ainsi son entrevue avec le prince, il essaya de comprendre pourquoi ce dernier avait osé faire une telle chose. Pourtant, rien dans l'attitude qu'avait affichée le prince ne l'avait laissé croire qu'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose entre lui et cet inconnu. Même le regard que lui avait lancé son époux, n'avait montré aucune émotion liée à un sentiment de honte. Il avait l'impression qu'il était passé à côté de réelles explications. Il n'avait laissé aucun bénéfice du doute au prince. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'exprimer.

Et là, quelque chose en lui, lui soufflait qu'il aurait dû au moins, pour une fois, écouter la personne. Écouter son époux. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être tiré des conclusions un peu trop vite.

Et ce fût Remus, seulement trois jours plus tard, qui vint lui apprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant son absence.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Trois jours plus tard, à l'Empire.**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que Harry était enfermé dans ses quartiers, et qu'il avait, pour seule visite, celle de Remus qui continuait à lui donner ses leçons, mais seulement pour deux heures, avant de repartir, le laissant seul de nouveau.

Remus avait été plus que choqué lorsque Harry lui avait expliqué la raison de sa punition, après l'acharnement qu'il avait eu, afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il était puni. Une fois que le prince lui ait raconté ce qu'il en retournait, il s'était mis en colère contre cette injustice. Il s'était même levé dans l'espoir, cette fois-ci, d'aller régler cette histoire de lui-même, quitte à se mettre un empereur en colère à dos. Se dire que celui-ci n'avait pas pris la peine de laisser Harry s'expliquer, était réellement un manque de confiance évident. Et puis, voir Harry si désemparé et bousculé par la situation lui donner encore plus envie d'aller rectifier la vérité et de faire savoir à l'empereur à quel point cette Elena était une personne mauvaise, et sans cœur, en réalité. Mais encore une fois, Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en mêler. Cependant, Remus, s'étant tu une fois, il se jura intérieurement qu'il n'allait pas se taire une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait plus voir son petit prince triste et malheureux. Alors, pour une fois, il n'allait pas obéir à la demande du plus jeune.

Harry, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Être enfermé plus de trois jours dans ses appartements, l'avait presque rendu fou, même-si parfois il se soulageait de l'air extérieur sur sa terrasse. Mais cela n'était pas du tout suffisant. Il voulait aller se promener dans les jardins. Il voulait arpenter les corridors du palais, juste pour le plaisir. Il voulait vérifier que les servantes fassent bien leur travaille. Il voulait tout simplement bouger. Mais le plus pire dans tout cela, était qu'il se sentait extrêmement seul.

Cependant, bien qu'il soit plus que triste de cette situation, il était aussi en colère contre l'empereur.

Durant ses trois jours d'enfermement, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, et il s'était tout bonnement rendu compte que son époux ne lui avait même pas laissé le bénéficie du doute. À dire vrai, en agissant comme il l'avait fait, il lui avait prouvé que ce dernier n'avait même pas, aussi minime soit-elle, confiance en lui. Et après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Après tout leurs petits moments passées ensemble, l'empereur doutait encore de lui. Harry avait réalisé que l'empereur écoutait un peu trop, sans grande suspicion, cette femme qui se disait être une mère pour lui. Mais quel genre de mère ferait une chose pareil ? Une mère n'avait que pour seul but, le bonheur de son enfant.

Alors oui, il était maintenant aussi en colère contre l'empereur. Il s'était quand même livré et ouvert à lui, en étant toujours sincère. Jamais il ne s'était joué de lui. Surtout pas après s'être aperçu, qu'il ressentait bien plus que de l'appréciation vis-à-vis de lui. Oh, bien sûr, il savait où ses sentiments le menaient, et même-si au départ cela lui avait fait un peu peur, il avait fini par l'accepter. Mais voilà ! Elena avait encore frappé. Mais il en voulait bien plus à l'empereur, pour s'être laissé prendre dans le piège de cette bonne femme.

Heureusement que Remus était là, même-si cela n'était que pour deux heures. Il arrivait tout de même à lui remonter le moral. En plus de cela, ce dernier lui apportait des nouvelles de Blaise et même de Draco qui était justement passé le voir, hier dans la journée. Mais bien évidemment ils n'avaient pu se voir, à cause de sa punition. En dehors de cela, il avait occupé son temps libre pour répondre à la lettre de ses parents. Il en avait même écrit une pour Sirius. D'ailleurs il les avait donné ce matin même à Remus afin qu'il les envoie. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit dans ces lettres, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa famille. Il trouvait cela judicieux qu'ils ne sachent rien. Mais mise à part cela, il se sentait quand même bien seul.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, même en étant en colère contre son époux, il ne pouvait nier, que celui-ci lui manquait affreusement.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les différents documents qui s'étalaient ici et là devant lui, sur son bureau. Mais ses pensées étaient tous rivées vers son époux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant trois jours. Et bien qu'il se sentît encore trahi par celui-ci, il lui manquait énormément. Sa présence, ses yeux, ses baisers. Tout lui manquait. Parfois, il ressentait une forte envie d'aller le voir, mais en se rappelant la raison de cet éloignement, il laissait tomber cette idée.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait devenir aussi dépendait d'une personne. Et pourtant !.

Il souffla et balaya les parchemins devant lui, ne sentant plus aucune volonté à les traiter. Il pensait beaucoup trop à son époux. Il se demandait comment il allait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Dans quel état d'esprit était-il ? Il se posait plein de questions.

Se laissant choir sur son fauteuil, il fit un mouvement de main vers la paperasse qui avait encombré son bureau pour faire trois tas. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour s'en aller d'ici, il regarda les portes de son bureau s'ouvrir en grand pour laisser place à un Remus quelque peu en colère. Il le regarda surpris, avant de froncer des sourcils, en constatant que ce dernier ne s'était même pas donné la peine de frapper, avant d'entrer.

Bien qu'il tolérât la présence de l'autre homme et qu'il trouvât que c'était une personne tout à fait respectable et de bonne compagnie, ce dernier ne devait pas oublier qu'il devait quand même avoir une certaine retenue vis-à-vis de lui. Alors, qu'il se permette d'entrer dans son bureau en fracas, pour en plus de cela lui jeter un regard furibond, qu'il ne comprit pas, sur le coup, ne lui plut guère.

Fronçant des sourcils, il se rassit et mira le sorcier en face de lui qui s'approcha à grands pour se coller à son bureau, avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous compreniez que vous avez fait une erreur, en punissant le prince, sans même avoir pris la peine d'écouter sa version. Je peux comprendre que sur le coup, vous vous êtes senti trahit, en sachant que votre époux ait partagé sa couche avec un autre homme que vous. Mais je peux vous assurer que cet inconnu n'était en rien une personne intimement liée au prince, ou du moins, pas du point de vue auquel vous avez imaginé. Neville Longbottom, qui s'appelle, est le cousin du prince. Ni plus, ni moins, s'exprima d'un but en blanc Remus.

Remus laissa le temps à l'empereur d'assimiler ses premières paroles, avant de continuer sa tirade.

\- Jamais Harry ne pourrait faire une chose aussi stupide que de vous tromper. Il n'est pas du tout ce genre de personne. C'est quelqu'un de très fidèle en amitié, mais aussi en amour. Soyez en certain., dit-il. Cette femme, cette Elena essaye de vous faire croire le contraire. Elle ne veut pas que vous ayez une réelle relation basée sur un réel amour avec le prince. Et tout cela parce qu'elle ne supporte pas sa présence en ses lieux. Elle ne supporte pas de savoir que celui-ci ne convient pas à ses attentes et qu'il puisse réellement vous convenir _à vous_ , en tant qu'époux, continua-t-il sans faux-semblants. Il ne vous l'a peut-être pas dit, et sûrement pas elle. Mais ils se sont déjà rencontré. Et alors qu'il pensait faire une belle rencontre, ce fut tout le contraire. Celle-ci, et devant plusieurs témoins, s'est permis de l'humilier et de lui manquer totalement de respect. Et je trouve cela juste intolérable. Encore plus maintenant, en inventant cette...histoire de tromperie. Cette femme n'est que mensonge. Et je voulais que vous le sachiez parce que, même-s'il en dit le contraire, il ne va pas bien. Il est très déçu que vous ne l'ayez même pas laissé s'expliquer. En colère aussi, je ne vous le cache pas. Mais cela en est assez. Il était raisonnable que vous sachiez vraiment de quoi il en retournait vraiment, finit Remus, avant de se détourner et de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

Il avait tout dit. C'était suffisant. Maintenant, l'empereur devait simplement prendre conscience de ses paroles et agir en conséquence.

Tom avait écouté attentivement avec ahurissement les dires de l'autre homme qui n'était pas allé par quatre chemins. Et plus il assimilait ses propos, plus il commençait à comprendre que, non seulement Elena s'était joué de lui, mais qu'en plus de cela, il avait à son tour mal agi envers son époux et que ses propres suppositions étaient fondés. Comment Elena avait-elle osé faire une telle chose ? Pourquoi était-elle allée aussi loin dans sa colère. Non, dans sa hargne.

Après ce qu'elle venait de faire, il était hors de question qui lui pardonne. D'autant plus que celle-ci avait humilié son époux, et devant témoins qui plus est. Avait-elle simplement pensé réellement à lui ? À ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir ? À ce qu'il désirait réellement ? Non. Définitivement non. Elle avait pensé agir pour son bien, mais elle n'avait fait que faire le contraire.

La seule chose qu'il avait retenue, avait été qu'un autre homme, un inconnu avait partagé la couche de son époux. Le prince avait tenté de s'expliquer, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé faire, préférant retenir la tromperie comme excuse. Rien d'autre. Encore une fois, il avait laissé Elena le faire douter de lui.

Normalement, pour avoir osé lui parler de cette manière-là, et s'être permis d'entrer dans son bureau sans même l'y avoir autorisé, il aurait, sans hésité, enfermé l'enseignant pour trois, voire quatre jours dans les oubliettes. Mais à la vue de la situation, et heureusement pour lui, il fit passe de cela, car il ne pouvait que comprendre son action. Et puis, il ne pensait pas que le prince apprécierait qu'il ait enfermé son mentor.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'excuser auprès du prince. Puis une idée lui vint. Peut-être devait-il éloigner une bonne fois pour toutes, la source de tous leurs problèmes. Éloignée celle qui les empêchait d'être ensemble, d'avoir une réelle relation d'époux à époux. Oui, peut-être qu'il devait éloigner Elena. Pas simplement l'éloignée de sa vie, mais de leur vie. Cela lui fit mal de penser ça. Mais elle était allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois-ci. Alors il serait mieux qu'il s'occupe d'elle en premier lieu, avant d'aller retrouver le prince, en espérant que celui-ci ne ressent aucune rancœur vis-à-vis de lui.

Mais si cela était le cas, il pourrait que le comprendre, après lui avoir donné aucun bénéfice du doute. Peut-être était-il aussi en colère. Rien que de penser que le prince puisse ressentir des sentiments négatifs envers lui, lui fit mal au cœur. Il aurait pu agir plus convenablement, en laissant le prince s'exprimer sur l'affaire. Mais non, comme toujours, il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il se sentait vraiment mal, parce que d'un autre côté il n'avait montré aucune confiance envers lui, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avant ça.

Maintenant c'était à lui d'arranger les choses. Remus lui avait mis en mains toutes les cartes à jouer. Il devait juste en faire bon usage.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tôt, dans la journée.**_

Peter logeait comme convenu dans un petit village qui était à moins de trente mètres du port dans lequel le navire, qu'il attendait, allait débarquer.

Comme depuis presque deux jours, il alla au port scruter les environs dans l'espoir de reconnaître le navire en question parmi tant d'autres. Et ce matin-là, il aurait pu sauter de joie s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde présent au port, lorsqu'il vit le Trécepteur déjà stationné à l'un des quais.

Ce fut alors avec un immense sourire qu'il se dirigea vers le grand navire chargé de marchandise, mais surtout chargé d'hommes ennemis. En arrivant, près du bateau, il se demanda s'il devait monter ou pas. Puis se dit que cela était préférable.

À peine eut-il mis un pied sur le navire, qu'il se fit tout de suite héler par un homme de plus d'une quarantaine d'années passées, qui avança vers lui. Ses habits et sa prestance respiraient la richesse, et cela fit grogner Peter. Lui, n'avait pas autant de classe. Il fallait dire aussi, qu'il n'était pas non plus très riche. Il fronça des sourcils en le voyant se poster à quelques pas de lui.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Peter Pettigrew, s'exclama l'autre homme qui n'était autre qu'Alexander, avec un fort accent.

\- Exactement. Où sont-ils ?, demanda simplement Peter.

\- Ils sont déjà descendus du bateau. Je les ai, tous, vu prendre cette route-là, dit-il en montrant une des routes qui menait vers un sentier. Ils sont passés inaperçus, sourit Alexander.

\- Bien. Alors il me faut juste les rejoindre, répondit Peter, d'un ton bourru.

\- Hum, fit Alexander. J'ai fait ma part du marché. C'est à vous que revient le reste, finit-il en s'en allant.

Peter resta un moment figé, puis se mit en mouvement pour descendre du bateau, afin de partir à son tour et prendre le même chemin qu'avaient pris les hommes de l'empereur d'Espagne.

On y était, la guerre était enfin déclarée.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce long chapitre.**

 **Alors ? Verdict ? Qu'en avez pensé ?**

 **Ce chapitre fait 13 pages, et le prochain risque de faire bien plus. Attendez-vous à un très long chapitre, sans aucun doute le plus long de la fiction.**

 **Comment va se passer la confrontation entre Tom et Elena ? A votre avis, qu'elle sanction va-t-il lui donner ?**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Je vous avais dit que cette fiction aura une deuxième partie, est c'est bien vrai. Je vous apprend que le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie est déjà écrit. Donc il est maintenant sur que "Notre Union", n'est pas prêt de mettre "FIN" :). Ce qu'il va se passer dans le deuxième volet, va vous surprendre. L'idée qui m'est venu pour continuer cette fiction est juste terrible de mon point de vue. Mais j'aime avoir des idées un peu folles :). Enfin, c'était juste pour que vous sachiez qu'il y aura bien une suite. Voilà.**

 **Moi je vous laisse là, et je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain, où les choses vont encore plus bouger. Vous serez surpris par ce qu'il va se passer. Et bien sûr, vous aurez enfin votre lemon, qui est d'ailleurs déjà bien écrit.**

 **Encore merci d'être aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire. Je reçois que de beaux compliments qui me font chaud au cœur. Merci.**

 **Continuez comme ça, vous êtes les meilleurs. Moi je continuerai à vous faire rêver avec cette histoire :)**

 **A la prochaine.**

 **Kiss... :)**

 **Review ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Alors avant tout, sachez une chose. C'est le pluuuuss long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit. Bon sang, il fait 27 pages Word. Oui, oui, 27 pages et 16.000 mots. Je vous avez promis un beau gros long chapitre alors le voilà. En plus de cela vous pourrez enfin lire le Lemon. Alléluia me direz-vous.**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres, à part merci pour tout vos beaux compliements et encouragements. Cela me touche grave et vous êtes juste tous formidable.**

 **Je m'excuses d'avances pour les fautes.**

 **Et je vous dis bonne lecture, surtout avec 27 pages.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

 _ **Trois jours plus tôt, au village des Nixyän**_

Comme il en avait été convenu la veille, la petite famille allait se rendre, ce matin même, au palais afin de rencontrer le fameux époux de leur empereur, et profiter de quelques jours pour apprendre à le connaître.

Féria, après avoir nettoyé son habitat, avait commencé à préparer le peu d'affaire nécessaire qu'ils allaient tous apporter avec eux pour leur court séjour. Seule sa fille était présente pour l'aider dans ses tâches. Son fils était partie très tôt ce matin, afin de finir de préparer leur départ, pendant que son époux s'était enfermé dans son bureau, pour régler quelques paperasses qui demandaient toute son attention.

Alors qu'elle était en train de vérifier si rien ne leur manquait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en catastrophe pour laisser passer une femme d'âge mûr, complètement paniqué, les yeux brillants de larmes contenus.

Ébahie par cette intrusion, elle regarda la femme avancer vers elle, dans de grands pas. Alors que l'une de ses servantes allait pour la retenir, elle leur fit un signe de main d'apaisement. Celle-ci, surprise, laissa alors la pauvre femme avancer vers la femme de leur chef.

\- Veuillez me pardonner cette intrusion, mais j'ai grandement besoin de votre aide, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Ma fille...ma fille est sur le point de donner naissance à son premier enfant et les choses se sont considérablement compliqué. Seul vous et vos compétences en tant qu'accoucheuse* pourront la sauver, expliqua-t-elle. Je vous en supplie. Elle souffre, implora la femme sous les yeux ahuris de Féria.

\- Va, intervint une voix grave.

Féria se retourna pour tomber sur son époux qui la regardait gravement, les bras croisés.

\- Fais ce que tu fais de mieux. Cela fait partie de ton devoir en tant que basle**. Va les aider. Notre départ peut attendre, dit-il.

\- Mais..., tenta sa femme, prise au dépourvus.

\- Féria, tu es la personne la mieux placée ici au village pour donner naissance aux enfants, surtout lorsqu'il y a des complications. Ils ont besoin de toi, alors va. Nous reportons notre départ, jusqu'à ce que tu aies mis au monde cet enfant, en prenant soin de garder la mère en vie. Fais tout ton possible.

\- Bien, souffla son épouse. Avez-vous tout le matériel ? Demanda-t-elle envers la femme.

\- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Bien. Ne perdons pas de temps, dit-elle avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, sous les yeux graves de son époux.

La femme la suivit, non sans oublier de faire un signe de remerciement silencieux envers son chef, qui le lui rendit.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière elles, il souffla et espéra que son épouse allait s'en sortir et aider la jeune femme à mettre au monde son enfant, sans aucune perte. Mais il savait qu'aider à mettre au monde un enfant, surtout s'il y avait des complications, pouvait durée des heures, même voire un ou deux jours. Cela était déjà arrivé par le passé.

Sa femme avait le statut d'accoucheuse et elle était sans aucun doute la meilleure dans ce domaine-là. Elle avait mis au monde presque plus d'une centaine d'enfants. À force, cela était devenu son principal devoir. Oh, bien sûr, parfois on lui ne lui demandait pas ses services à elle directement, car grâce à ses connaissances et ses compétences qu'elle avait acquises petit à petit, elle avait ainsi pu les transmettre à d'autres jeunes femmes qui souhaitaient devenir accoucheuse à leur tour. Alors parfois, certaines futures mères faisaient appel à celles-ci. Mais lorsqu'il était question de complications et d'une possibilité de perte de l'enfant ou même de la mère, il était toujours préférable de faire appel à elle. Les accouchements à risque étaient son domaine. Elle faisait toujours son possible pour que l'enfant et la mère s'en sortent. En bonne santé de préférence. Mais parfois les risques étaient bien trop grands, et de dures décisions devaient alors être prises. Soit sauver l'enfant, soit la mère. Et ces décisions, pour Féria, étaient sans aucun doute les plus dures. Alors il priait pour qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'ait pas à la prendre. Cela lui ferait plus que mal au cœur.

Le départ pour le palais, allait être donc reporté. Le bien-être de son peuple passait avant tout. Et puis, Tom comprendrait pourquoi ceux-ci n'étaient pas venus plus tôt pour venir le féliciter, lui et son époux.

Soupirant, il retourna dans son bureau, finir sa paperasse. Mais en se retournant, il tomba nez-à-nez avec sa petite fleur.

\- Où est maman ?, dit-elle

\- Une affaire urgente, dit-il simplement. Nous reportons notre voyage.

\- Oh, fit la petite fille, déçue.

\- Ne sois pas déçu, ma petite fleur. On ira au palais, dit Eldrar avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

 **o00oo00o**

Un cri de souffrance s'éleva dans l'air lorsque Féria pénétra dans la petite maisonnette dans laquelle vivait la femme qui était venue lui demander son aide, afin d'aider sa fille à mettre au monde son premier enfant.

La femme l'emmena immédiatement vers une chambre où déjà cinq femmes y étaient, s'affairant à soulager et aider la jeune femme allongée sur le lit pour atténuer les douleurs abdominales. Mais le visage crispé qu'affichait la jeune fille, montrait bien qu'elle souffrait horriblement.

Féria n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, pour se poster près de la jeune fille qui avait les yeux fermés sous la douleur. Les autres sages-femmes se reculèrent pour lui laisser la place. Elle posa tout de suite l'une de ses mains sur le front de la jeune femme, et elle constata que sa température avait considérablement augmenté. Elle était bouillante. Ensuite, elle prit entre ses doigts l'un des pouls qui battait soit trop vite, soit trop faiblement, selon le degré de douleur que la jeune femme ressentait. L'enfant poussait bien trop fort, afin de pouvoir sortir, constata Féria. Alors, rassurant d'une voix douce sa patiente, elle lui demanda d'écarter plus les cuisses, afin qu'elle puisse voir où était le problème.

Elle plissa immédiatement des yeux lorsqu'elle vit le col de la jeune femme pas assez ouvert pour pouvoir laisser passer l'enfant. De plus, du sang coulait en abondance, la faisant grimacer. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

La jeune femme se mit une nouvelle fois à cirer, lorsque l'enfant donna un coup puissant sur ses côtes.

\- Je-je...vous...en supplie, so-sortez-le de là, s'exclama la jeune femme, entre deux souffles.

Féria se releva et regarda tout autour d'elle et vit de nombreux linges, soit tâchés de sang, soit humides, ainsi que des bassines d'eau quasiment vide. Sur la petite commode, elle vit aussi des potions et des pommades.

\- Lui avait vous donner une de ses potions ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Nous avons préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Cela pourrait avoir un effet négatif sur l'enfant.

\- Bien. Je veux que vous me rapportiez plus de linge et de bassine d'eau. Et le matériel pour effectuer les incisions.

\- Incisions? Vous pensez que...

\- Oui. Si son col ne s'ouvre pas plus je serais dans l'obligation d'effectuer une césarienne afin d'extraire l'enfant. Mais au vu de la perte de sang considérable, cela n'est pas sans risque. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Vous aurez dû m'appeler dès que le travail avait commencé.

\- C'est arriver si soudainement, expliqua la mère de la jeune femme. Elle n'est même pas encore arrivé à termes de ses huit mois. Elle en est qu'à son septième mois.

\- Je vois, souffla Féria. Je comprends mieux pourquoi son col n'est pas complètement ouvert. Je vais faire en sorte de calmer la descente de l'enfant pour éviter une naissance prématurée, même d'un mois. Mais si je vois que cela ne marche pas, j'effectuerais la césarienne.

 **o00oo00o**

C'était la fin d'après-midi, lorsque Féria rentra chez elle pour quelques minutes afin de récupérer son propre matériel d'accouchement. Elle se sentant bien plus à l'aise avec son propre matériel, ayant l'habitude de les manipuler, que ceux des autres. Alors après des heures à avoir fait en sorte de retarder l'accouchement, elle avait décidé de prendre juste un peu de temps pour retourner chez elle pour récupérer tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour une potentielle césarienne.

En entrant chez elle, elle tomba directement sur son fils qui passait près de l'entrée et qui s'était arrêta à la vue de sa mère.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Dit-il. Père m'a expliqué, rajouta-t-il simplement. Est-ce que tout c'est bien passé ?

\- L'enfant n'est pas encore né. Elle n'est pas à terme. Mais au vu de la situation, je pense que l'enfant sera là plus tôt que prévu.

\- Oh !, fit-il simplement.

\- Ton père est ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, il est dans son bureau.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son époux, sous les yeux de son fils qui avait bien vu la fatigue tirée les traits du visage de sa mère. Mais il avait aussi ressenti de l'inquiétude émaner d'elle. Soufflant, il reprit son chemin et alla rejoindre sa chambre.

Féria ne frappa pas sur la porte fermée du bureau lorsqu'elle arriva devant celle-ci. Elle l'ouvrit faisant ainsi relever la tête de son époux qui était plongé dans ses documents.

\- Féria !, dit-il. Je comprends au vu de ton expression que l'accouchement ne se passe comme prévu, dit-il.

\- Exactement. Je suis juste venue chercher mon propre matériel. Après cela, je repars.

\- Je vois. S'il y a une perte, dis-toi bien que cela n'en est rien de ta faute. Tu auras fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Mais je vais tout faire pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

\- Évidemment, dit son époux, avant de se lever et d'aller prendre dans ses bras sa femme pour une douce étreinte, qu'elle accepta avec force.

Ils restèrent un petit moment, enlacés, avant qu'elle ne se détache doucement des bras accueillants de son époux qui l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bien je ne dois pas perdre de temps. Il faut que j'y retourne.

\- Va, dit-il simplement.

Après cela, elle quitta le bureau de son époux et partie dans leur chambre pour y récupérer son matériel d'accouchement, avant de repartir.

La nuit allait être longue pour elle, comme pour son époux.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Aujourd'hui, au palais.**_

En arrivant devant les appartements de Elena, Tom ne prit même pas la peine, cette fois-ci, de frapper à la porte, tant il était en colère contre elle. Il se contenta de l'ouvrir à la volée, faisant ainsi sursauter Elena et les trois filles présentes.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Les trois filles ne demandèrent pas leur reste, et s'en allèrent, laissant un empereur plus que furieux, et une Elena plus que surprise par la venue fracassante de ce dernier.

\- Tom ! Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'ai appris quelque chose de très surprenant, vois-tu, dit-il, au lieu de répondre à la question posée par cette dernière. En réalité, j'ai appris que tu m'avais menti. Que toute cette histoire de tromperie n'était que mensonge. Le prince ne m'a jamais trahi, ni même trompé avec un inconnu.

\- Cela est faux, protesta-t-elle. Je l'ai vu, dans ce lit avec cet homme.

\- Cela est vrai. Il était bien avec un homme. Mais avez-vous simplement pris le temps de vous renseigner sur l'inconnu en question ? Non, pas du tout. Parce que si vous l'auriez fait, vous auriez appris que ce dernier était en réalité son cousin, déclara Tom. Vous vous êtes contenté de peu, pour pouvoir me faire douter une nouvelle fois de lui. À cause de vous, j'ai été plus qu'injuste envers mon époux. Pourquoi en être allé jusque-là ?

\- Parce qu'il ne vous mérite pas, cracha-t-elle. Il vous ensorcelle par sa beauté et ses beaux mots. Mais sachez que derrière chaque beau visage se cache un vil manipulateur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire de telle chose ?, s'insurgea Tom. Savez-vous qui il est ? Le connaissez-vous assez pour porter un tel jugement infondé sur lui ? Je le connais mieux que vous, et je peux vous dire qu'il est en rien d'un vil manipulateur, dit-il Tom, d'un ton cassant. Mais vous, oui. Vous m'avez manipulé, trompé, à votre guise. Et moi, j'ai fait l'erreur de tomber misérablement dans votre machinerie. Et tout cela pourquoi ?, continua Tom, les yeux plissés de colère. Parce que vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de la personne qui partage désormais ma vie. Vous avez fait tout cela par pur caprice. Juste par pur caprice. Vous n'avez pas une seule seconde pensé à moi, finit Tom, furieux.

\- Tom je t'en prie ! Écoute-moi, je..., commença Elena, en voyant Tom bien trop furieux.

Elle voyait bien qu'elle était en train le perdre. Il était bien trop furieux et le sentait bien. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se faire entendre, mais Tom ne lui laissa pas le temps.

\- Je vous ai écouté. Et regardez où cela m'a mené. C'est terminé, désormais. Je ne vous écouterai plus jamais. J'ai pris une décision. Dure, certes, mais juste. Pour que ma relation avec mon époux fonctionne, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire.

\- De-de quoi parles-tu ?, bredouilla Elena.

\- C'est de t'éloigner. Je ne te veux plus dans ma vie. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni au palais, ni même à la Capitale. Tu peux aller là où bon te semble, tant que moi je n'y suis pas. Tu es un frein à notre relation. Pire, à notre bonheur, en adoptant le tutoiement, tant il était énervé.

\- Tom, non, pas cela. Je t'en prie. Tout ce que tu désires, mais pas cela. Ne m'éloigne pas de ta vie. Je t'en supplie, implora Elena, en s'approchant de lui.

Mais ce dernier recula, lorsqu'elle voulut le toucher, tout en détourant le regard, un instant.

\- Ce que tu as osé faire est juste inconcevable. Je pouvais comprendre que mon union puisse te déranger. Mais au point d'agir comme une personne la plus détestable. Agir avec une telle méchanceté, expliqua Tom, d'un ton où le dégoût s'y entendait. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais réellement être une personne comme cela. Faire tout cela parce que tu ne supportes pas que je puisse avoir une personne dans ma vie, aussi importante que toi.

\- Je voulais te protéger, comme une mère le ferait, cria-t-elle.

\- Non. En agissant ainsi, tu m'as prouvé que tu n'étais pas ma mère, répondit Tom, froidement.

Le cœur d'Elena se brisa en mille morceaux à cette phrase. Une phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre de la part de Tom. Il ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose.

\- Ne dis pas cela, bredouilla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas, dit-elle, entre deux sanglots.

\- Une mère ne veut que le bonheur de son enfant, même-si elle n'est pas en accord avec lui. Le bonheur de son enfant est tout ce qui lui importe. Toi, tout ce qui t'importait, était de me monter contre mon époux parce que tu le détestes. Parce qu'il n'est pas la personne que tu aurais aimé voir auprès de moi. Parce qu'il n'est tout simplement pas une femme, mais un homme, s'exprima-t-il. Je t'en veux pour m'avoir menti. Pour avoir manqué de respect à mon époux lors de votre première rencontre. Et cela, devant plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ne me rejettes pas, Tom. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, répliqua Elena, en sanglotant.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir élevé. Pour m'avoir considéré comme ton propre fils, comme je t'ai considéré comme ma mère. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que notre relation s'achève. Tu as jusqu'à demain pour quitter le palais et la ville, finit Tom, avant de s'en aller, sans même un regard au visage larmoyant de sa nourrice.

Elena, le cœur définitivement broyé, regarda Tom s'en aller, alors que ses yeux laissèrent couler librement ses larmes, tant elle était dépassée par les événements. Pour elle, elle était en plein cauchemar. Tom ne pouvait pas l'écarter de sa vie, comme cela. Cela lui était impensable.

Et pourtant !

Celui-ci venait vraiment de lui donner la pire des sentences. La pire des punitions. Ne plus le voir, était juste impossible pour elle. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, sans la présence de Tom auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait vécu que pour lui. Comment était-elle alors censé vivre, s'il ne faisait plus partie de sa vie ?

Elle se mit à regretter ses actes et son attitude qui avaient poussé Tom à s'éloigner d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle agi de la sorte ? Oh, bien sûr qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Mais si elle aurait fait passe de cela, tout cela ne se serait pas arrivé. Tom ne l'aurait pas rayé ainsi de sa vie. Oui, elle commencer douloureusement à regretter ses actes irresponsables.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir sans lui ?

 **o00oo00o**

Marchant dans le corridor qui le menait aux appartements de son époux, Tom sentit son cœur se faire douloureux, en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Elena. Cette punition, cette décision, était sans aucun la plus pire qu'il lui avait été de donner de prendre. Et de voir Elena si effondrée, lui avait vraiment fait mal au cœur, car elle était une personne qu'il estimait énormément. Après tout, elle l'avait élevé. Mais ses actes, cette animosité féroce qu'elle avait envers son époux, avaient été de trop.

Si autrefois, il l'avait laissé, à de nombreuses reprises, décider de certaines choses à sa place. Aujourd'hui, cela n'était plus le cas. Il était capable, de son propre chef, de décider ce qui était bon pour lui. Et cette union l'était. Il ne regrettait pas, une seule seconde, d'avoir accepté celle-ci, car il était uni à une personne qu'il trouvait juste magnifique, prévenant, doux, d'une extrême gentillesse, et bien d'autres encore. À ses yeux, en tant que personne, son époux était unique. Il était en réalité, tout ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré à avoir à ses côtés. Alors qu'Elena ne pouvait réellement pas comprendre cela, lui faisait mal au cœur. Pour lui, cela était même incompréhensible. Elle aurait pu faire un effort et voir au-delà de ses préjugés. Si elle l'aurait fait, tout cela ne se serait pas arrivé. Et maintenant, elle devait en payer le prix. Sa présence entachait sa relation avec son époux. Alors, il était préférable qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui. Loin d'eux. Tout simplement.

Soufflant de désespoir, Tom s'arrêta lorsqu'il constata qu'il était maintenant devant les portes des appartements de son époux. Dans un signe de main, il fit partir les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Ceux-ci, après une inclinaison respectueuse, envers leur empereur, s'en allèrent, laissant ce dernier seul, devant deux portes closes.

Il hésita grandement à frapper. À vrai dire, il appréhendait sa rencontre avec son époux, après des jours à avoir été séparés l'un de l'autre. Mais surtout, il appréhendait la réaction qu'aurait celui-ci à son égard. Était-il vraiment en colère contre lui comme lui avait dit Remus ? Ou peut-être déçu ? Oui, probable. Très probable.

Prenant une respiration pour reprendre contenance, il leva son poing, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Au lieu de frapper, il se permit tout simplement d'entrer dans les appartements.

Il ouvrit alors les portes et entra à l'intérieur. Ses yeux survolèrent les lieux, avant qu'ils ne se posent sur le prince qui était assis sur l'un des fauteuils. D'ailleurs, celui-ci releva des yeux surpris vers lui, avant de les plisser.

Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir l'empereur. Il se demanda ce que ce dernier pouvait bien faire ici. Il trouva d'autant plus son attitude plus qu'étrange. Il était comme gêné. Avait-il fini par comprendre que toute cette histoire n'avait été que mensonge ? Sûrement. Plissant des yeux, il le regarda avancer de quelques pas, pour se figer au plein centre de l'espace vie.

Doucement, il se leva et avança, à son tour, de quelques pas, tout en laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux, avant de croiser ses bras.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Êtes-vous venu pour vous assurer que je n'enfreignais pas votre...punition, s'exclama Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, répondit Tom. Je...je suis venu tout simplement pour vous présenter mes excuses. J'ai appris, il y a peu, qui était réellement cet homme qui vous avez rendu visite.

\- Il vous a fallu trois jours pour vous en rendre compte ?, dit Harry.

\- J'étais dépassé par les événements. Et...

\- Vous n'avez pas cherché à savoir la vérité. Comment l'avez-vous su ?, le coupa le prince.

\- Remus, répondit Tom, en fronçant des sourcils. Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi, et je vous comprends. Mais il faut aussi me comprendre. Apprendre que mon époux à partager sa couche avec un autre homme m'a mis dans une grande colère et je me suis sentis trahi.

\- Certes ! Mais si vous m'auriez écouté, vous aurez su que cet homme était mon cousin, juste venu me rendre visite, après plus de deux ans sans nouvelles. Vous auriez dû me laisser vous donner des explications, s'exprima Harry. Mais vous avez préféré croire ce que cette bonne femme vous a raconté, sans même m'avoir donné le bénéfice du doute. En agissant de la sorte, vous m'avez montré que vous avez peu ou même pas confiance en moi. Et c'est cet état de fait, qui m'a gravement déçu, voire blessé, continua le prince, d'une voix déçue. Je pensais, après tout ce qu'il s'était entre nous avant votre départ pour la province, qu'une certaine confiance s'était installé entre nous. Mais je me suis trompé, souffla Harry. Je devrais vous montrer ma colère, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis plus déçu, qu'en colère, tout compte fait, finit-il par dire, en détournant le regard.

Tom ne pouvait que le comprendre. Lui-même était déçu, mais déçu de lui, de l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers son époux. Il n'avait fait aucune preuve de bon sens. Il avait juste fait comme il avait l'habitude de faire, c'est-à-dire, ne pas écouter la personne en face de lui. Mais la personne qui avait été en face de lui n'avait pas été n'importe qui, cela avait été son époux. Et rien que cette raison aurait dû suffire à le laisser lui donner des explications.

\- En venant ici, j'ai espoir de me faire pardonner pour cette méprise, reprit Tom. Je conçois bien que je n'ai pas essayé, une seule fois, de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé et qui était vraiment cet homme. J'ai juste une nouvelle fois douté de vous et de votre sincérité à mon égard. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas excuser si facilement le manque de confiance que j'ai eu envers vous. Je comprends tout à fait que vous m'en vouliez. Mais je souhaite réellement que vous acceptiez mes excuses.

Harry écouta, les yeux ouverts de stupeurs, les excuses de son empereur. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre frénétiquement, devant les yeux qui respiraient une grande sincérité. Alors, il ne pouvait que croire à ses excuses. Que les accepter. De toute manière, il ne les aurait pas refusé.

\- Sachez que je suis aussi courant de votre première rencontre avec Elena. Je sais qu'elle vous a manqué de respect et humilié, en plus de cela, devant tous. Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

\- Parce que vous étiez déjà dans une situation précaire avec elle. Je ne voulais pas rajouter plus de problèmes, souffla Harry.

\- Je vois, souffla Tom. Maintenant, vous n'aurez plus de souci à vous faire la concernant. Elle ne sera plus présente, et cela dès demain, ni au palais, ni même à la Capitale.

\- Vous l'avez banni ?, s'exclama Harry, un peu choqué.

\- De ma vie. Oui, dit Tom. Elle entachait notre relation et cela ne pouvait plus durer. Alors j'ai pris des dispositions. Elle ne sera plus un problème.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry, avec sincérité.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous perdez une personne qui vous est chère. Et cela fait toujours mal. Même-si je n'aimais pas cette femme, elle était celle qui vous a élevé comme son propre fils, s'expliqua-t-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Elle n'aurait juste pas dû agir de la sorte.

Voyant que cette situation faisait du mal à l'empereur qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de cacher ses émotions, Harry s'approcha, toute colère désormais envolée, un peu plus vers celui-ci.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, souffla-t-il. Et j'espère qu'à l'avenir, nous n'aurons plus à affronter ce genre de chose.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Sincèrement, dit Tom. Ses trois jours sans vous ont été un supplice. Il n'y a pas une seule seconde où je n'ai pas pensé à vous. Vous m'avez tout simplement manqué, rajouta-t-il Tom, avec honnêteté.

Harry resta un moment silencieux face à l'aveu que venait de lui faire son époux. Et celle-ci était plus que plaisante.

\- Vous aussi, dit-il alors, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son empereur qui vint soudainement le coincer entre ses bras.

Bien évidemment, il accepta cette chaude étreinte, après plus de trois jours à ne pas avoir eu un seul contact avec son époux. Cela l'avait horriblement manqué. De savoir qu'il avait aussi beaucoup manqué à l'empereur, lui fit chaud au cœur. Il n'avait pas été le seul, tout compte fait. Les deux n'avaient fait que penser à l'autre. Que l'empereur le lui dise, cela montrait qu'il comptait énormément pour lui.

Tom se détacha légèrement de son époux, pour venir caresser doucereusement l'une de ses joues, avant de se baisser vers celui-ci pour pouvoir cueillir ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un simple baiser tendre. Cependant, il se fit couper par des coups portés sur les portes. Cela eut le mérite de l'arrêter dans sa manœuvre et d'éloigner son époux. Mécontent, il fronça des sourcils, mais autorisa la personne à entrer.

Un garde entra dans les appartements, s'inclinant immédiatement devant ses deux souverains.  
Tom ressentit de la frustration après avoir été interrompu dans son affaire, et encore plus lorsqu'il vit le garde se présenter. Il avait eu l'occasion, enfin et après plus de trois jours, d'embrasser son époux. Oh, bien sûr, c'était un peu de sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu en profiter bien avant. S'il ne s'était pas fier aux suppositions plus que fausses d'Elena, il n'aurait jamais été autant de temps si éloigner de son époux et il aurait pu, comme il y avait quelques jours de cela, profiter de lui et de ses baisers. Alors lorsque enfin il allait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, il fallait à ce moment-là qu'il soit coupé par l'arrivée d'un garde. Et cela, le frustra plus que de raison. Il espérait pour le garde que celui-ci ait une bonne raison pour l'avoir gêné ainsi.

Faisant face à ce dernier, il lui pria de parler et de justifier son arrivée intempestive.

\- Veuillez excuser cette intrusion, mais vous avez de la visite, s'exclama le garde. Les Do'n sont ici et demandent à vous rencontrer, vous ainsi que votre époux, dit le garde les yeux baissés.

\- Oh! Je vois. Emmenez-les dans le petit salon pour les invités.

\- Bien votre majesté, dit le garde, avant de s'en aller.

Tom se retourna vers son époux qui était resté silencieux, mais qui n'avait pas quitté une seule fois son époux du regard.

\- Qui sont les Do'n ?, demanda ce dernier.

\- Une famille d'elfe noir. Eldrar Do'n, le père de famille, est le chef des Nixyän, répondit Tom.

\- Oh !. Je vais pouvoir enfin faire la rencontre des elfes noirs, dit Harry, euphorique.

\- Oui, sourit Tom, face à l'enthousiasme de son époux.

Il sentait que toute la tension accumulée jusqu'ici s'était peu à peu évaporé. Voir son époux plus en colère, mais serein désormais soulageait son cœur. La visite des Do'n allait sûrement ramener un peu de gaîté et faire oublier, pendant un petit temps, leur souci. Tom remercia mentalement son ami Eldrar, pour être venue, aujourd'hui même, avec sa famille.

\- Allons les accueillir, dit-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas présentable, s'exclama Harry, avec effroi.

\- Je vous assure que vous l'êtes, intervint Tom, dans un sourire.

Faisant confiance au jugement de son époux. Harry se contenta juste d'arranger quelque peu sa tenue, avant de suivre son époux.

Il allait enfin faire la rencontre des autres elfes vivant à l'Empire. Il espérait s'entendre avec eux, aussi bien qu'il s'entendait avec les Malfoy. De toutes les façons, il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait une mésentente entée eux. Pourtant, il n'oubliait pas ce que lui avait raconté Draco un jour. Ce dernier lui avait dit que, tout comme son père, le chef des Nixyän était un ami de son empereur. Il lui avait aussi dit que les Nixyän, en comparaison des Solwän, étaient des elfes égocentriques et très caractériels, tout en jurant, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs combattants. Il se souvint la façon dont son ami avait de parler d'eux. Le blond avait plus craché sa verve que dit des éloges sur l'autre peuple. Oh, bien sûr, il avait eu vent de l'animosité entre les deux fils des chefs, mais comme tous, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être qu'en les côtoyant ensemble, il trouverait le pourquoi. Car, il était bien décidé de faire, du fils du chef des Nixyän, son ami, comme Blaise et Draco.

Enfin ! Il allait enfin se faire une idée de qui étaient réellement ses elfes noirs.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, toujours au palais.**_

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, mon prince, parla Eldrar.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Harry, dans un sourire.

\- Allons nous asseoir, s'exclama Tom.

La petite famille, suivit de près par les deux époux, allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils mis à leur disposition dans la petite salle qui servait à recevoir les invités.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute, ils vous ont bien trouvé le surnom. Le Bel émeraude, s'exprima Féria.

\- Pardon !, fit Harry, surpris.

\- Eh bien ! N'êtes vous pas au courant de comment le peuple vous surnomme ? Dit-elle.

\- Non.

\- Le Bel émeraude, vous êtes, lui affirma-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Je-je ne savais pas, dit-il extrêmement surpris.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère. Avec d'aussi beaux yeux, on ne peut que vous appeler comme tel, intervint Tom.

Harry rougit sous l'intervention de son époux. Bien sûr, il lui avait déjà, et à de nombreuses reprises fait de beaux compliments sur sa personne. Et c'était toujours un plaisir de l'entendre lui en faire. Mais là, c'était aussi un peu gênant, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, dit Féria. Ne soyez pas gêné. Vous méritez grandement ce beau surnom, finit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Merci, souffla Harry, encore fort gêné.

\- Combien de temps comptez-vous rester au palais ?, reprit Tom.

\- Peut-être deux à trois jours, si cela ne te gêne pas, répondit Eldrar, en le tutoyant.

\- Pas du tout. Tu sais très bien que, toi et ta famille, vous êtes les bienvenus dans mon palais, dit Tom, en faisant de même.

\- J'ai tendance parfois à l'oublier, sourit Eldrar. Alors, comment tes conseillers et autres ont appris cette nouvelle ?, demanda alors Eldrar, pour entamer une discussion sérieuse avec l'empereur.

\- Eh bien ! Ils ont tous été fort surpris. Certains pensent que j'ai accepté un peu trop vite cet arrangement et d'autres pensent le contraire.

Harry, et sûrement le reste de la famille, écoutait d'une seule oreille ce que les deux hommes se racontaient. À vrai dire, il était bien trop concentré à mirer la famille qui n'avait rien à voir avec les Solwän. Si eux étaient tous blonds, aux yeux, soit bleus ou bleu-gris, les Nixyän, étaient leurs exacts opposés. Ils avaient tous des cheveux noirs, et leurs yeux, de ce qu'il put en constater, étaient soit gris - d'ailleurs, il trouvait cela impressionnant et hypnotisant – ou soit noirs, avec de beaux reflets gris. Seul la mère de famille et le fils aîné avaient les yeux gris, en comparaison des deux autres. Mais globalement, et comme les Solwän, il les trouvait justes magnifiques.

Il savait bien que tous les elfes, quelques soit le peuple d'où ils venaient, étaient des créatures d'une extrême beauté. Ils n'avaient rien à envier à une tierce personne. Vraiment rien. En revanche, l'aura qu'émanait d'eux était bien différente de celle des Solwän. Oh, bien sûr, elle était empreinte de puissance, comme tous les elfes, même ceux qui n'étaient pas de parfaits combattants. Mais il sentait comme une touche de bienveillance, et même de douceur, dirait-il, en leur présence. Il se demandait alors pourquoi Draco parlait plus qu'en mal, qu'en bien, sur ce peuple. Il trouvait qu'ils étaient tout, sauf égocentriques et caractériels. Après il ne les connaissait encore pas très bien pour se faire un réel jugement sur eux. Mais là, globalement, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'ils rejetaient une aura plus qu'apaisante.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix se mêler à la discussion. Et il vit que c'était le fils du chef qui interagissait, avec respect, avec son époux. La discussion s'était tourné vers un autre sujet. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait, elle portait sur la mission que venait d'effectuer le père et le fils, il y avait de cela quelques jours. Se désintéressant de la conversation, il riva son regard vers la femme du chef qui s'était présenté à lui comme étant Féria. Celle-ci balaya, de l'une de ses mains, les cheveux soyeux de sa fille qui s'était collé à elle. Son regard se reporta sur elle, et il sourit, lorsqu'il vit la petite dernière le mirer curieusement, se collant un peu plus tout contre sa mère. Il trouvait la timidité de la petite fille, tout à fait adorable.

\- Alors, comment trouvez-vous l'Empire ?, s'exclama soudainement Féria à son encontre.

\- Oh.. Eh bien ! Je trouve que c'est un très beau pays, même-si je ne l'ai pas encore entièrement visité, répondit Harry, surpris, mais content de pouvoir s'adresser à celle-ci.

\- Vous aurez désormais tout le temps de pouvoir découvrir ce que renferme l'Empire, rajouta-t-elle. Et je suis sûr que vous en serez pas déçu, dit-elle, en souriant.

\- J'en suis même certain, sourit Harry, en retour.

\- Le principal, au moins, c'est que le peuple vous a accepté avec joie.

\- Oui. J'appréhendais l'avis du peuple. Mais j'ai été extrêmement bien accueilli par eux. Ils sont débordant de joie, et c'est juste magnifique.

\- Oui, sourit Féria. Et comment est le Royaume ? Je veux dire, y a-t-il énormément de différence entre les deux pays ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas énormément. Peut-être un peu, dit Harry.

Tranquillement, ils continuèrent leur discussion, se posant d'innombrables questions dans le seul but d'apprendre à se connaître. Peu à peu, les trois autres hommes qui jusque-là avaient été plongé dans leur propre conversation, s'étaient engagé dans la leur.

Le temps passa, et voyant que le soir approchait à grands pas, Tom avait mis fin aux conversations, et avait prié à la petite famille d'aller se ressourcer dans leurs appartements attribués pour leurs séjours, avant de leur donner rendez-vous pour le souper du soir. Eldrar accepta avec joie, car mine de rien, ils avaient fait une longe route et il ressentait le besoin de se reposer un peu et de se nettoyer. Alors, accompagné de sa famille, il suivit une servante qui fut appelée, laissant les deux époux partir eux aussi dans leurs propres logements.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Bien plus tard, dans la soirée.**_

La nuit était déjà bien tombée et les Do'n avaient comme prévu, dîné en compagnie des deux époux.

Ils avaient pu ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur le prince et sur le mode de vie au Royaume qui était quand même bien différent de celui de l'Empire.

Harry avait répondu avec joie à toutes leurs questions et leur avait même fait une liste de toutes les créatures magiques qui vivaient au Royaume. Bien sûr, là-bas, il n'y avait aucun peuple d'elfe, mais son pays abritait bon nombre de créatures tout aussi exceptionnelles que des elfes. Et évidemment, il y avait aussi des créatures noires. Mais d'après ce que leur avait raconté Harry, ceux-ci n'avaient jamais attaqué le peuple. On leur avait attribué des bouts de territoires pour chaque race, afin qu'ils puissent vivre en toute tranquillité. Et par cela, ils n'avaient osé perpétrer des attaques ou autres choses dans ce genre-là.

Si à l'Empire les créatures noires étaient sous la surveillance des Nixyän, au Royaume elles étaient tout à fait libres, mais respecter le pacte qu'ils avaient signé auprès de chaque Roi. Soit, ne jamais attaquer le peuple du pays, au risque d'être tué, pour l'affront. C'était une règle simple, mais efficace.

En soi, le dîner s'était passé dans une ambiance chaleureuse et cela avait soulagé Tom qui avait déjà bien oublié ses soucis.

Harry s'était très bien entendu avec Meven, qui s'était peu à peu ouvert, parlant de tout et de rien avec lui. Une nouvelle fois, il avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi Draco détestait Meven, mais il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse. Alors il avait laissé de côté ses questions, pour se concentrer sur, et il espérait, son nouvel ami.

En revanche, il adorait déjà la petite Kira, qu'il trouvait extrêmement mignonne. Même-si au début cette dernière avait été très timide. Peu à peu elle s'était relâché et s'était rapproché de lui pour lui poser d'innombrables questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais cela l'avait fait beaucoup rire. Il l'avait trouvé tout bonnement adorable.

En bref, il avait passé une belle fin de journée ainsi qu'un excellent dîner. Il aurait aimé que Remus soit présent. Il était sûr que ce dernier aurait été plus qu'enthousiasme pour faire connaissance avec les Nixyän. Mais celui-ci avait été absent, une nouvelle fois, pour être avec Severus, avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. D'ailleurs, Harry commençait à se demander s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose entre les deux hommes, car il trouvait que Remus passait vraiment beaucoup de temps avec l'autre homme. Si ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il était, c'était avec Severus. Alors il y avait de quoi se poser quelques questions. Oh bien sûr, cela ne le dérangerait pas. Pas du tout même. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de Remus. Il le méritait plus que grandement. Il serait, même, plus que content s'il y avait une relation entre les deux hommes. Surtout qu'il appréciait l'homme qu'était Severus.

Enfin ! Il verrait bien ce qu'il en découlerait.

Allongée confortablement sur une couverture en laine, disposée à même sur sol, face à la cheminée où un feu ronronnait doucement, Harry regardait les flammes danser et réchauffer la pièce.

Après avoir pris congé des Do'n et de son époux qui était resté un peu plus longtemps avec le père de famille, il était retourné dans ses appartements et s'était tout de suite dirigé vers sa salle d'eau afin de prendre un bain de quelques minutes. Plus tard, vêtu d'une simple robe de nuit, il avait attrapé une grande et épaisse couverture en laine, pour aller la disposer en face de la cheminée, afin de s'y allonger dessus.

La tête posée sur un traversin qui lui servait de coussin, il sourit de contentement. Il se sentait bien, là, allongé sur le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose. Autrefois, il le faisait très souvent dans sa chambre, au palais. Et parfois, sa mère venait lui tenir compagnie, s'allongeant elle aussi auprès de lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce soir, il avait ressenti l'envie de refaire de même. De retrouver ses vieilles habitudes, avec la présence de sa mère en moins. Son sourire s'accentua en repensant à ses bons souvenirs. Il ne se rappelait plus le nombre de fois où, le lendemain, il s'était réveillé près de sa cheminée éteinte.

Soufflant, il se mit sur le côté, son regard toujours rivé vers les flammes dansantes.

Il n'avait plus, une seul fois, pensée à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, avant l'arrivée des Do'n. Pourtant, il se demandait si l'empereur réussirait, avec le temps, à oublier le fait qu'Elena ne soit plus présente au palais, ni même à la Capitale. Seul le temps lui dirait !

Au moins, il avait pu constater que la présence des Do'n avait été plus que bénéfique, car il avait senti l'empereur plus posé, un peu plus serein peut-être, et moins malheureux.

Alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, il entendit les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer. Celle-ci était tout simplement son époux.

Il releva son visage vers celui-ci, avant de prendre une position assise, tout en restant sur son sa couverture. Il sourit, lorsqu'il sentit une légère gêne émanant de son époux. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que ce dernier ressentait de la gêne, en sa présence. Et il trouvait cela...adorable.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu se lever et accueillir convenablement l'empereur, mais Harry ne ressentait pas l'envie de quitter le confort de son petit nid douillet qu'il s'était fait. Alors, tout en se surprenant lui-même, il invita l'empereur à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Venez. C'est très confortable. Vous verrez, dit Harry, en montrant la place près de lui.

Extrêmement surpris, Tom regarda l'espace libre qu'il y avait auprès de son époux, assis à même sur le sol, avant de s'avancer prudemment vers celui-ci. Avec une pointe d'hésitation Tom se baissa, avant de s'accroupir, puis de s'asseoir près de son prince qui lui sourit chaudement. Ils étaient proches. Très proche. Leurs cuisses se collaient presque et leurs doigts se touchaient agréablement.

Tom se mit à détailler son époux quelques secondes, avant que son regard ne tombe sur les jambes dénudées de ce dernier. La robe de nuit que celui-ci portait, lui arrivait seulement au niveau des genoux. Alors, il avait une vue agréable, sur ses jambes imberbes qui lui semblèrent, particulièrement, douces.

Il déglutit péniblement et reporta son regard dans celui de son époux, qui n'avait pas manqué son regard porter sur lui.

Voulant se reprendre, il décida de briser le silence.

\- J'étais venu vous..., commença-t-il.

\- Souhaiter la bonne nuit, continua Harry dans un sourire, en le coupant. Je m'en doutais. Comment allez-vous?, questionna-t-il.

\- Je dirais...bien. Je suppose, souffla Tom. J'essaye de ne pas repenser à ce qu'il s'est passée plus tôt, dans la journée. À cette séparation entre Elena et moi, qui je vous avoue, et quand même douloureuse.  
\- Il va vous falloir beaucoup de temps pour, au moins, atténuer la douleur face à cet éloignement, dit Harry, doucement. Elle a grandi avec vous et par ce fait, elle sera toujours une partie de vous, malgré tout.  
\- Oui. Je le conçois fort bien, souffla Tom. Mais je vais bien, affirma-t-il.

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Harry reprit alors sa position initiale. Il se rallongea sur sa couverture, mais resta sur le dos et le regard toujours rivé sur son empereur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Voir son époux s'exposer à lui de cette manière-là, ne le laissa pas de marbre. Il avait une subite envie de se pencher et de dévorer ces délicieuses lèvres qui appelaient aux baisers. Puis, de le prendre entre ses bras pour une chaude étreinte.

\- J'aimerais que vous restiez, s'exclama Harry, soudainement, d'une petite voix.

Surpris, et ne s'attendant pas à cette demande si soudaine, Tom regarda un moment son époux qui le regardait de ses beaux yeux verts, illuminés par les flammes de la cheminée. La situation devenait bien plus intime que toutes celles qu'ils avaient partagées jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais sans aucune hésitation, il accepta la requête de son époux, en s'allongeant, à son tour, à ses côtés. Harry ne bougea pas et le laissa faire. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas une seule seconde, et Tom se mit bien plus à l'aise et soupira de complaisance, en constatant qu'être allongé sur une couverture au sol, pouvait être confortable. Il sentit son prince bouger pour se rapprocher doucement et lentement de lui. Cela lui fit sourire, car la gêne se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, il vint complètement se coller tout contre lui.

Son visage fut alors au-dessus de celui de son époux et il ne put s'empêcher de mirer avec attention son visage, avant de faire voyager une main caressante dessus, faisant frissonner le prince qui ferma les yeux sous les touchers. Mais bien vite, il les rouvrit, lorsqu'il sentit une petite pression sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne se fasse plus insistante.

Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser. Une simple pression. Mais c'était plus qu'agréable. Alors il referma ses yeux et savoura l'échange qui se fit de plus en plus entreprenant, après que son empereur lui ait quémandé d'entre-ouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser passer une langue inquisitrice qui vint immédiatement chercher sa jumelle. Bien vite, par manque de souffle, ils interrompirent leur échange et l'empereur alla une nouvelle fois caresser chaque partie du visage du prince. Ses doigts vinrent caresser son nez, pour ensuite remonter vers le front, avant de s'égarer sur l'une des joues, puis sur les lèvres qui furent happée, une deuxième fois, par celles de Tom.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de continuer à embrasser, encore et encore, les lèvres si appétissantes de son prince. C'était tout bonnement délicieux, électrisant.

Harry apprécia une nouvelle fois l'échange entre eux qui devint bien plus langoureux, avant de sentir l'une des mains de son époux se poser sur son ventre pour se cramponner à son flanc libre, rapprochant ainsi son corps une peu plus contre le sien.

Les lèvres de son empereur se séparèrent des siennes un moment, pour aller s'égarer dans son cou, déposant de doux baisers qui firent accroître encore plus les sensations exquises que lui prodiguait son époux.

Il ne savait pas où cette étreinte, bien plus intime que toutes les autres, allait les mener, mais Harry accepta avec plaisir les touchers plus prononcés que son époux lui accordait. Mais ceux-ci restèrent modestes. Et cela, d'un autre côté, lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment encore prêt à avoir des rapports plus poussés, malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à cet échange. Il voulait, avant de s'offrir complètement à son époux, que leur relation les emmène à s'aimer réciproquement. Oh, bien sûr, il ne doutait pas des sentiments que l'empereur commençait à avoir à son égard, tout comme les siens d'ailleurs. Mais il voulait être sûr que tous deux nourrissent de réels sentiments, l'un et pour l'autre. Il voulait que l'empereur lui dise, qu'il aime et lui en dire de même. En bref, il désirait que, lors de leur premier rapport, il y ait de l'amour entre eux. Juste de l'amour.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que son époux avait arrêté ses caresses et s'était installé un peu plus confortablement contre lui, l'encerclant de son bras valide pour le serrer tout contre lui, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure. Alors, doucement, il bougea pour se mettre sur le flanc, dos à son empereur qui le serra étroitement contre son torse, glissant sa main sur son ventre. Harry souffla de plénitude. Il se sentit extrêmement bien, et même à sa place, contre son époux. Il porta l'une de ses mains vers celle de son empereur, posé sur son ventre, pour l'enlacer, délicatement, dans la sienne.

Tom aurait pu devenir bien plus entreprenant, en voyant son époux s'abandonner ainsi à lui. Mais, il avait préféré rester chastes dans ses baisers et surtout dans ses caresses. Il voulait que leur étreinte charnelle se passe sous une autre ambiance que celle-ci. Il voulait d'autant plus ressentir l'envie de son époux à vouloir aller plus loin. À vouloir se laisser perdre complètement dans ses bras.

Le jour où ils pourront enfin s'abandonner l'un à l'autre, Tom vénérerait le corps de son époux, sous tous les horizons, par ses mains, ses doigts et ses lèvres. Il ferait l'amour à son époux, comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait. Il prendrait le temps pour découvrir chaque parcelle du corps que son époux allait lui offrir, mêlant son essence à la sienne, pour finir ne faire plus qu'un avec ce dernier. Ce jour-là, leur union serait enfin complète.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans la nuit, dans l'une des province de l'Empire.**_

Des cris d'effroi s'élevèrent dans l'un des villages de la province de Gurwan, qui se situait sur la côte Est du pays, et proche d'un des principaux ports.

Dès la nuit tombée, une attaque surprise avait eu lieu dans le village. Une attaque exécutée par une dizaine de personnes, armés d'épées et d'arc. Le peu de gardes qui étaient présents au village n'avaient pas réussi à faire face à ses brigands sauvages qui se mirent à tuer et à piller sans vergogne. Sans pitié.

Certaines maisons se retrouvèrent envahies par des flammes meurtrières. Les quelques habitants piégés dans les flammes, tentèrent, tant bien que mal, de quitter leur habitat pris d'assaut, essayant par la même occasion de ne pas se faire agresser par leurs assaillants.

Plus le temps passé, plus le village se retrouva à feu et à sang. Des corps d'hommes jonchaient les rues, des femmes tentaient de se relever, alors qu'elle aient été victimes de violences, et les enfants se cachaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient dans les ruines qu'étaient devenues certaines habitations. Ceux qui s'en étaient sortis, venaient porter leur aide aux blessés et d'autres éteignaient les flammes qui s'étaient peu à peu propagées dans tout le village.

Celui-ci était désormais méconnaissable. Seul le chaos y régnait. Les brigands qui avaient osé faire une telle chose tout bonnement horrible, s'étaient retirés dans la nature, pour se diriger vers un autre village où le même massacre y serait fait.

Un des gardes qui était juste blessé, avait réussi à se relever, avant de se diriger vers la petite base, afin d'envoyer un message de la plus haute importance au palais, prévenant ainsi l'empereur qu'une attaque ennemie avait été fait. Après cela, il se laissa retomber, regardant les quelques flammes qui continuaient de dévorer les maisons ici et là, rendant le village plus qu'à une terre en ruine.

Il pouvait entendre encore les cris de certains habitants qui pleuraient la perte d'un être cher ou qui pleuraient seulement la violence affreuse dont ils avaient été victimes.

La douleur de ses blessures le fit grimacer, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Mais il se sentit sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience, toujours bercé par les cris et les pleurs des habitants du village qui venait d'être dévasté.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

Harry avait extrêmement bien dormi cette nuit. L'empereur était resté, comme il le lui avait demandé, à ses côtés. Et tous deux, bercés par les ronronnements des flammes de la cheminée s'étaient laissé emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Un sourire heureux naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller pour se rendre dans la salle de déjeuner. Il s'était levé il y avait de cela moins d'une heure, seul, dans son lit. Il s'était alors dit que l'empereur avait pris le soin d'aller le déposer dans le lit, avant de s'en aller de quitter en premier les appartements. Il fut un peu déçu d'ailleurs de ne pas s'être réveillé à ses côtés. Mais sa déception fut bien vite remplacée par la joie d'avoir partagé une douce nuit auprès de son époux.

Finissant d'attacher les attaches de sa tunique, il se regarda une derrière fois, accentuant ainsi son sourire déjà bien visible. Tranquillement il sortit de ses appartements et salua les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Ceux-ci, s'inclinèrent devant leur souverain, avant de l'escorter jusqu'à la salle de déjeuner.

En arrivant là-bas, Harry fut surpris de ne pas y trouver l'empereur. Seul Remus et Severus y étaient présents. D'ailleurs, il fronça soudainement des sourcils, en voyant nettement de l'inquiétude tirer les traits de leur visage.

\- Remus, en le voyant, fit une grimace, et là Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, pour qu'il y ait une telle ambiance des plus moroses.

\- Bonjour, mon prince, s'exclama Severus, en se levant.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit Remus. Viens t'asseoir.

\- Bonjour à vous, répondit Harry, en allant s'asseoir. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? Vous me paraissez étrange, dit-il.

\- Deux messages des plus inquiétants sont arrivés très tôt dans la matinée, répondit Severus, d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude. Trois villages de la province de Gurwan ont été sauvagement attaqué, faisant beaucoup de morts et de blessé. Et le domaine du gouverneur a aussi été pris d'assaut et ce dernier a été exécuté, expliqua-t-il. À la lecture de ses deux messages, l'empereur s'est immédiatement retiré, afin de se rendre à Gurwan, en compagnie de Fenrir et de plus d'une cinquantaine d'hommes. Il était furieux. Vraiment furieux, finit-il

\- Mais c'est horrible !, s'exclama Harry les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Des ennemis de l'empereur, dit simplement, Severus.

\- Mais qui ? Insista le prince.

\- On ne sait pas encore, mais le deuxième message disait que deux des assaillants avaient été capturé. Grâce à eux on sera d'où ils viennent, qui les a envoyé et pourquoi.

\- S'ils veulent bien parler. Même torturés, il se peut qu'ils ne disent rien, souffla Remus.

\- Je ne peux même pas imaginer dans quel état peut être l'empereur, souffla Harry.

Trois villages attaqués sauvagement et le gouverneur de la province exécuté.

Cela était tout bonnement horrible. Harry se sentit frissonner d'effroi. Comment une telle chose avait bien pu arriver ? Et pourquoi s'attaquer à des êtres innocents ? Son époux devait être pire que furieux. S'en prendre à son peuple faisait partie de l'une des choses à ne pas faire. Du tout même. L'empereur était quand même très protecteur envers son peuple. Alors qu'il apprenne que certains aient été victimes d'attaques meurtrières, cela avait dû le bouleverser. Et il comprenait.

Combien y avait-il de blessé? De morts ?

Bien trop horrifié par cette nouvelle, il ne toucha même pas à son déjeuner et se mura, lui aussi, dans un silence pesant.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère que les Do'n arrivèrent pour se joindre à eux, pour le déjeuner. Lorsque Severus, annonça la raison de l'absence de l'empereur auprès d'Eldrar qui avait demandé après lui, ce dernier, et tout comme sa famille, avait affiché un visage horrifié. Et l'ambiance s'était faite encore plus pesante.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi.**_

Tom était déjà arrivé à la province de Gurwan qui avait été victime d'attaques meurtrières la veille au soir.

Trois villages étaient désormais complètement détruits. Mais le pire dans tout cela, était sans aucun doute le nombre de personnes tuées, avec en plus le gouverneur de la province, exécuté devant sa propre famille qui était encore en état de choc.

Cette nouvelle l'avait plongé dans une fureur sans nom, et sa fureur ne faisait que s'accentuer après avoir vu de ses propres yeux l'état dans lequel étaient les trois villages qui avaient été pris d'assaut. C'était le chaos. Et cela était bonnement affreux.

Debout dans l'une des rues du troisième village, Tom regardait ses hommes portaient leur aide aux blessés et aux non blessé qui se retrouvaient sans foyer.

Ses yeux bleus, foncés par la colère qui l'animait, miraient les horizons, et il put voir des corps sans vie jonchaient encore les rues, des femmes et des enfants qui s'étaient entassés dans des coins, apeurés par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Seuls deux assaillants avaient été neutralisé et il se fera une joie d'aller leur prendre de force les réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations. Il avait un doute quant à l'ennemi qui avait osé l'attaquer, mais il voulait en être certain. Cependant, une question primordiale s'imposait dans son esprit. Comment diable ceux-ci avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de son Empire, en sachant que les entrées étaient surveillées par ses hommes ? Cette question était celle qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. La seule réponse qui pourrait convenir, était qu'ils avaient été aidé par un ou plusieurs traîtres. Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours su que des traîtres grouillaient dans l'Empire, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucun n'avait agi, voulant plutôt rester vigilant. Si sa supposition était exacte, il allait devoir trouver qui ils étaient. Mais malheureusement, cela pouvait être n'importe qui.

\- J'ai ordonné un groupe d'hommes de transporter les deux prisonniers à la prison les transporter à la prison, s'exclama Fenrir soudainement en se postant près de Tom.

\- Tu as bien fait, répondit-il. Combien de morts au total ?

\- Une quarantaine, souffla le commandant.

\- Bon sang, grinça-t-il des dents.

\- Tu crois que ces attaques ont été orchestrée par...

\- Il se peut oui, le coupa Tom. Mais je veux des réponses pour en avoir le cœur net. Et si c'est le cas, il ne paie rien pour attendre. Si c'est la guerre qu'il veut, alors il l'aura, rajouta-t-il d'un ton froid.

Pendant que Tom s'adressait à son commandant, un homme, au visage fourbe, se faufilait entre les décombres des maisons, prenant bien soin à ne pas se faire remarquer par les gardes qui traînassaient dans les parages.

Celui-ci, sur ordre de ses congénères, était resté caché dans le village, après l'attaque, dans l'espoir d'avoir une occasion de s'en prendre à l'empereur qui, il en avait été sûr, se serait déplacé, afin de voir de ses yeux le chaos qu'ils avaient mis. Il avait attendu patiemment que celui-ci se pointe, ici même, pour pouvoir enfin agir. Alors caché désormais derrière en pan de bois d'une des maisons, il regardait d'un regard mauvais et avec un sourire sinistre, l'empereur qui était debout au plein centre d'une des rues, discutant avec son commandant.

Doucement, il plongea sa main dans sa cape qui le recouvrait et sortit une petite fiole où un liquide noir s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Il déboucha la fiole, avant de sortir une flèche, plongeant le bout de celle-ci à l'intérieur de la fiole. Une fois cela fait, il jeta la fiole au sol, et il prit son arc accroché à son dos. Après y avoir accroché sa flèche, il attendit qu'il ait un bon angle, afin de la tirer droit sur l'empereur. De là où il était, il ne pourrait pas atteindre son cœur, mais cela n'était pas vraiment grave. Le principal, était que sa flèche vienne se loger dans le corps de l'empereur pour que le poison qui y avait été déposer sur la pointe vienne à son tour se loger à l'intérieur du corps.

Le poison qui avait été choisi, était féroce. Et si aucun remède n'était trouvé pour le contrer, la personne qui était empoisonnée, mourrait en moins d'une journée, ou peut-être plus pour une personne possédant de la magie, comme l'empereur. Mais rien que de savoir que celui-ci serait empoissonné, était déjà bien jouissive. Ces guérisseurs avaient tout intérêt à réussir à trouver un remède, s'ils ne veulent pas voir leur empereur périr dans les jours à venir.

Les yeux braqué sur l'empereur, l'homme attendit encore quelques minutes. Puis, il tira lorsque l'empereur se remit en mouvement.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Bien ! Nous retournons à la Capitale.

\- Il va falloir déployer plus d'hommes dans les provinces. Mais pas que. Il faut envoyer des hommes ratisser les bois, les sentiers, les côtes. Le reste des ennemis doivent bien se cacher dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit Tom. Peut-être même qu'ils sont assez fous pour aller se cacher dans les forêts. Il faut que j'envoie un message à Lucius. Eldrar, étant encore au palais, je lui en parlerais directement. Et..., mais il ne put finir sa phrase car une douleur sourde se fit soudainement ressentir sur son flanc droit.

\- Tom !, s'écria Fenrir, alors qu'il retint son ami qui s'était mis à vaciller.

Grimaçant de douleur, Tom baissa ses yeux et vit une flèche logée dans son flanc. La douleur se fit bien plus forte, lorsqu'il la retira d'un coup sec, laissant une énorme quantité de sang se déverser sur le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une substance noirâtre colorait son sang rouge. Et là, il comprit que la flèche avait été empoisonné.

Fenrir, qui peinait à retenir l'empereur contre lui, criait aux gardes qui étaient dans les parages de se mettre à la recherche de l'assaillant. Ceux-ci, et sans attendre, fouillèrent les horizons, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne criât, signalant qu'il avait repéré l'ennemi. Une poursuite s'effectua alors entre les gardes et l'assaillant qui tentait, tant bien que mal de se fondre dans les bois qui entourait le village. Mais sa vitesse n'égalait pas celle de ses poursuiveurs, alors il prit une décision. Il s'arrêta et sortit une dague, pour se la plonger en plein cœur. Il suffoqua de douleur quelques instants, avant de s'écrouler au sol, dans sa propre marre de sang. Les gardes arrivèrent juste au moment où le corps tomba. Ils grimacèrent en se rendant compte que l'ennemi avait préféré se donner la mort que de se faire capturer.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, au palais.**_

Harry avait passé le reste de la journée enfermé dans ses appartements, en compagnie de Blaise qui était venu le voir, en apprenant la nouvelle qui s'était propagé comme une petite bouchée de pain dans tout l'Empire et de Meven.

Blaise et Meven se connaissaient un peu, mais ils n'étaient pas amis, comme l'étaient Blaise et Draco. Mais au moins, les deux se parlaient de manière civilisée. Heureusement que Draco n'était pas présent, parce que mine de rien, il n'était pas sûr de supporter les railleries des deux garçons, alors qu'il se faisait du mouron pour son empereur qui devait être dans une rage folle après ce qui s'était passé.

Assis en tailleurs sur l'un des divans de la terrasse, il regardait, sans se préoccuper de la discussion de Blaise et de Meven, le jardin plus bas, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Eh bien ! Tu m'as l'air bien perdu dans tes pensées, s'exclama Blaise plus fortement à son encontre.

\- Je le suis, oui, souffla Harry.

\- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive à l'empereur, hum ?, dit Blaise.

\- Je sais pas trop, soupira le prince.

\- Rien. Il ne va rien lui arriver. C'est de l'empereur qu'on parle, tenta de rassurer Blaise.

\- Oui, certes. Mais ils n'ont pas mis la main sur tous les assaillants. Qui sait ? Une attaque est si vite arrivé, intervint Meven.

\- Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de le rassurer, grogna Blaise. Si tu pouvais éviter de l'inquiéter plus, se serait bien. Ne l'écoute pas, Harry, dit Blaise en se tournant vers ce dernier.

\- Humph...,grommela Meven.

Blaise lui jeta un regard noir, avant d'essayer de changer de sujet, mais cela était peine perdu, Harry n'avait pas envie de parler. En réalité il croyait aux paroles de Meven. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Comme l'avait signalé Meven, les attaquants n'avaient pas été tous capturés. Certains étaient en train de se cacher et ils pouvaient à tout moment attaquer d'autres villages et même l'empereur. Alors oui, il était franchement inquiet pour ce dernier.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Meven, une attaque était si vite arrivée.

Bien que la nuit était tombée, Blaise et Meven restèrent auprès d'Harry qui ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Après s'être pris les foudres de Blaise, Meven avait tenté à son tour de remonter le moral du prince, mais il était beaucoup trop inquiet. Il faisait déjà nuit, et aucune nouvelle de l'empereur et de ses hommes. Il y avait alors de quoi s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'il se leva pour entrer dans ses appartements, car la nuit était devenue fraîche, il entendit les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrir en fracas. Tout de suite, et suivi de près par ses deux amis, il entra à l'intérieur et tomba sur un Remus à bout de souffle qui avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Harry ! Commença-t-il. L'empereur a été attaqué. Il vient d'être rapatrier au palais. Il est dans ses appartements et..., mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

Harry, dès qu'il entendit les mots 'empereur' et 'attaqué', il s'était tout de suite mis en mouvement et était passé en coup de vent près de Remus, pour se rendre vers les appartements de son époux.

En arrivant devant ceux-ci, il remarqua de nombreux gardes poster devant l'entrée. Il passa devant eux, les jambes tremblotantes, et se dirigea vers la chambre dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Severus, Fenrir et deux autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, étaient présents, prostrés près du lit de l'empereur dans lequel il était allongé, le torse dénudé. Il vit Severus se pencher vers son époux pour déposer un linge humide sur son front, avant d'en prendre un autre pour nettoyer une plaie béante qui saignait encore, sur son flanc droit.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, le souffle coupé, et aperçut le visage de son époux se tordre de douleur, avant que son corps ne soit prit de violents spasmes. D'un cri d'horreur silencieux, il détourna les yeux un instant, alors qu'il prit conscience que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées. Son mauvais pressentiment avait été réel. Et bon sang que cela était horrible.

\- Mon prince, intervint Severus, ayant remarqué sa présence. Il a été blessé par une flèche empoisonnée. Nous ne savons pas quel poison a été utilisé. Mais je vous promets de tout faire pour en trouver le remède.

\- Si...si vous ne trouvez pas de remède...Combien de temps lui restera-t-il ?, demanda Harry, d'une voix blanche.

\- Hum...Pas plus de deux, voire trois jours, je le crains, répondit honnêtement.

\- Alors trouvez un remède. Et maintenant !, ordonna Harry, en braquant ses yeux sur lui.

\- Je vais tout faire pour.

\- Je vous fais confiance, dit Harry.

Harry reporta son regard sur son époux, et grimaça en le voyant souffrir. C'était une vision qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir un jour. Et elle était tout bonnement insupportable. Voir son corps parcouru de spasmes et les grimaces de douleur sur le visage de son empereur lui fit atrocement mal au cœur et il ne voulait qu'une chose, le soulager.

Doucement, il se déplaça et vint s'asseoir près de lui, prenant le linge que tenait Severus pour continuer à nettoyer la plaie qui continuait de saigner. Maintenant proche de lui, il put remarquer les cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur le torse de ce dernier, vestiges de ses nombreuses batailles.

\- Sa magie l'aide à ralentir l'avancement du poison vers son cœur, s'exclama Severus près de lui. S'il n'était pas un sorcier, il ne lui resterait pas moins d'un jour peut-être, avant de succomber, finit-il par dire.

\- Trouvez-moi un remède. C'est tout ce que je vous demande, dit Harry, d'une voix faible. Je me charge de m'occuper de lui.

\- Bien.

Severus, en compagnie des deux autres hommes et de Fenrir, quitta les appartements de l'empereur. Il laissa ce dernier aux bons soins de son époux. Il se devait de trouver dès maintenant et sans tarder un contre-poison efficace. Il n'avait que trois jours, ou peut-être moins, pour sauver l'empereur.

Bon sang ! Mine de rien, il paniqua à l'idée de rien trouver d'ici là.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Cinq jours plus tard, au palais.**_

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours, jour pour jour, que l'empereur était plongé dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Mais le principal pour Harry était que ce dernier était en train de guérir. Le poison avait été combattue, bien que difficilement, il y a deux jours par Severus et deux autres guérisseurs qui avaient réussi à trouver le bon remède contre le poison qui s'était peu à peu propagé dans le corps de l'empereur. Harry avait alors poussé un soupire de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Et depuis, il administrait trois fois par jour le contre poison qui faisait disparaître peu à peu le poison.

Aujourd'hui, comme lui avait dit Severus, le corps de son époux ne devait plus avoir une seule trace du poison dans son organisme, avec toutes les doses ingurgitées. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à son époux de bien vouloir se réveiller.

Durant ces jours passés, pas une seule seconde il n'avait quitté le chevet de son empereur. Il était resté à ses côtés, veillant à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Il prenait soin de nettoyer sa blessure qui cicatriser petit à petit, avant de nettoyer le corps, l'hydratant par la même occasion. Le soir, il restait près de son époux et s'endormait à ses côtés, tout en priant pour que celui-ci soit réveillé le lendemain à son réveil.

Assis près de lui, il s'engagea à lui passer un linge humide sur le front, puis sur le torse découvert, faisant attention de ne pas trop appuyer sur la blessure. Celle-ci venait désormais se rajouter aux autres. Harry n'était pas du tout repoussé par ses nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient le torse imposant de son époux. Au contraire, pour lui, elle le rendait que plus fort.

Délaissant le linge, il passa délicatement ses doigts sur le torse, retraçant quelques cicatrices plus ou moins fines, avant de remonter sa main vers le visage de ce dernier pour y caresser doucereusement l'une de ses joues. Dire qu'il avait eu peur de perdre son époux aurait été un euphémisme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Severus et les autres n'avaient pas trouvé le bon remède. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de perdre son époux, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit à quel point il l'aimait. Car oui, cela lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour son époux. Et c'était indéniable. Il était amoureux de lui.

Posant sa main au niveau de son cœur, il le sentit battre à un rythme plutôt soutenu. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour aller remplir une nouvelle fois la bassine d'eau, une main le son regard vers l'empereur, il vit ce dernier papillonner des yeux, avant de finalement réussir à les ouvrir complètement. Harry qui avait bloqué son souffle, en le voyant faire, eut un souffle de pur soulagement, lorsque son époux posa ses yeux embrumés sur lui, alors qu'il le relâcha.

Laissant la bassine de côté, il se rassit auprès de lui.

\- Vous voilà enfin réveillé, dit Harry d'une voix faible.

Sa bouche étant pâteuse, Tom avait du mal à s'exprimer convenablement. Harry se hâta alors de lui remplir un verre d'eau. Il le porta à ses lèvres, le faisant boire petite gorgée par petite gorgée. Tom se sentit beaucoup mieux et put s'exprimer, bien que sa voix soit rauque.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté dans l'inconscience ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Cinq jours, répondit Harry.

\- Le poison, dit-il

\- Il a été neutralisé. Mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais vous perdre, souffla Harry.

\- Il en faut beaucoup plus pour venir à bout de moi, ajouta Tom, dans un sourire crispé.

\- Peut-être, mais vous êtes passé près de la mort. Et rien que cette affirmation, m'a gravement effrayé, confessa Harry.

\- Vous avez eu peur ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Moi aussi, confessa Tom, à son tour, avant d'aller prendre doucement l'une des mains de son époux dans la sienne. Pour la première fois j'ai eu peur de ne pas m'en sortir, sachant qu'un poison était logé en moi. Mais ce n'était pas la peur de mourir, mais la peur de ne plus vous revoir, finit-il.

\- Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur, dit Harry, serrant la main de son époux. À l'avenir soyez plus prudent. Je ne pense pas que je supporterai, une nouvelle fois, vous voir dans cet état-là.

\- Je vous le promets, sourit Tom.

Harry s'approcha de lui et alla déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son époux, le cœur bien plus léger. Son époux était enfin réveillé et guérit. Et c'était tout ce qu'il l'importait.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard.**_

À la demande de son époux, Tom était resté cloîtrer dans ses appartements. Mais il avait pu recevoir la visite de Fenrir qui lui avait apporté des nouvelles encore plus inquiétantes. En revanche, il lui avait donné une affirmation quant à l'ennemi qui avait osé s'attaquer à lui. Et ses doutes étaient fondés, c'était bien l'empereur d'Espagne qui avait lancé l'assaut.

Tom s'était alors senti bouillir de rage envers cet homme infâme, qui avait décidé d'enclencher une nouvelle guerre entre eux. Car, c'était bien cela qu'il cherchait. Aucun doute même.

Fenrir lui avait aussi appris qu'il avait réussi à débusquer dix autres assaillants, tous enfermés à la prison, attendant leur sentence. Malheureusement, ceux-ci, et même sous les pires tortures que Fenrir s'était fait une joie de leur infliger, n'avaient sorti aucun son de leur bouche. De ce fait, on ne savait pas comment ceux-ci étaient arrivés à l'Empire et qui les avait fait entrer. Mais Fenrir ne lâchait pas, il continuait de chercher, pendant que Tom se remettait de ses cinq jours de convalescence.

Allongé sur son lit de fortune, il attendit son époux qui s'était absenté un petit moment. Celui-ci s'était merveilleusement bien occupé de lui. Lorsqu'il avait voulu se lever, le prince était resté à ses côtés et l'avait aidé dans sa démarche. Et lorsqu'il avait pu se mouvoir normalement, il était quand même resté, en cas de besoin.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à ce que son époux lui avait dit, lorsqu'il avait fait remarqué qu'il s'occupait bien de lui.

 _\- Vous vous occupez bien de moi, avait dit Tom, en souriant._

 _\- Quel genre d'époux serais-je si je ne m'occupais pas de mon époux, avait répondu Harry, dans un beau sourire._

En plus de cela, ils s'étaient énormément rapproché, et dormaient désormais ensemble, à son plus grand bonheur. Le prince avait délaissé ses quartiers pour venir s'installer dans les siens, et c'était juste parfait. Ces jours passés, lui avaient montré que ses sentiments étaient bien plus fort qu'il ne s'était laissé croire. À cet instant, il pouvait dire qu'il était bel et bien tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de son époux. Mais était-ce aussi le cas de ce dernier ? Il ne savait pas, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Se levant de son lit, il alla vers sa salle d'eau afin de se nettoyer un peu. En arrivant dans celle-ci, il se dirigea vers le bassin et alla s'asseoir sur le bord. Il était seulement vêtu d'un bas, mais il ne le retira pas. Il plongea simplement ses mains dans le bassin rempli d'eau tiède, et se mouilla la nuque, le visage, les cheveux, puis se nettoyer le torse, grimaçant légèrement lorsque ses doigts appuyèrent contre sa cicatrice qui le tiraillait encore un peu.

Lentement, il continua de se rincer comme cela, mouillant par la même occasion son bas en toile fin qui lui colla à la peau. Il détendit ses muscles dorsaux puis abdominaux, avant de se relever et de détendre sa nuque. Alors qu'il alla attraper un linge déposé sur le banc près de lui, pour se sécher, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui était la personne. Alors, ce fut dans un sourire, qu'il se retourna, pour tomber dans le regard vert émeraude de son époux où la gêne s'y lisait visiblement.

 **o00oo00o**

Harry, qui était simplement parti chercher une carafe d'eau fraîche, haussa des sourcils lorsqu'en revenant dans la chambre de son époux, qui était maintenant aussi la sienne depuis quelques jours, ne vit celui-ci nul part. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le chercher, car en entendant les bruits d'eau provenir de la salle d'eau, ce dernier lui signala son emplacement.

Harry déposa alors la carafe d'eau sur un petit meuble qui meublait la chambre, avant de s'avancer doucement et silencieusement vers la salle d'eau. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et de ce fait, il tomba directement sur la silhouette de son époux qui était assis sur le rebord du bassin, en train de s'asperger le corps d'eau. La vision qui s'offrit à lui, le figea un instant, alors qu'il sentit ses joues se chauffer agréablement, à la vue des gouttes d'eau qui cascadaient le long du dos de son époux, avant de venir se perdre sur les pans de son bas qu'il avait gardé sur lui. D'ailleurs, il se demanda pourquoi.

Il avait vraiment du mal à reprendre contenance en voyant le dos de son empereur ainsi mouillé et où les muscles roulaient délicieusement sous sa peau. Il déglutit devant cette vision enchanteresse. Ses yeux n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à se détacher de ce dos désirable, sur lequel il avait qu'une envie passer ses doigts dessus, avant d'y entreprendre des caresses. Bon sang ! Il sentit son corps brûler intérieurement, alors qu'il se voyait caresser le corps de son époux et plus encore. Se reprenant, il voulut quitter l'endroit, mais ce fut à ce moment-là - malheureusement ou heureusement - qu'il vit son époux se redresser et baisser une main vers le banc près de lui, avant de se figer et de se retourner vers lui avec un sourire qu'il qualifia comme aguicheur.

Maintenant, il fit face au torse de son empereur tout aussi humide que le dos. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il trouvait la posture et la tenue de son époux plus qu'attrayant. Voire plus qu'excitant. Et Harry sentit, pour la première fois, son bas-ventre papillonner agréablement.

L'empereur avait dû sûrement remarquer l'effet que son corps à moitié nu lui faisait, car son sourire s'agrandit, alors qu'il se mit à avancer vers lui d'une démarche séduisante.

Il s'était habitué à voir le corps ainsi dénudé de ce dernier, mais là c'était tout autre chose. Le symbole rouge à l'une de ses épaules qui le signaler comme sorcier, les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient son corps, les muscles qui roulaient délicieusement sous sa peau, le rendait encore plus que désirable et magnifique. Et cela Harry ne pouvait le nier.

Ne le lâchant pas du regard, il le vit passer une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant par la même occasion en arrière, laissant juste quelques mèches lui coller le visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient foncés, rejetant du désir, plus particulièrement. Mais Harry voyait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Le voir avancer ainsi, d'une manière féline, lui donnait l'impression d'être devenu une proie devant un animal en chasse. Et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Depuis le réveil de son époux, il avait ressenti, à de nombreuses occasions, l'envie de se laisser perdre entre les bras de son époux. En réalité, cela lui était venu après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il l'aimait d'un amour, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque Tom vint se poster à seulement un pas de lui, toujours son regard ancré dans le sien. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Harry avait désormais bien trop chaud. Encore plus, en voyant le corps parfait de son époux, à juste moins d'un pas de lui.

\- Je n'attendais plus que vous, s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix profonde.

\- Je suis là, souffla Harry, mirant un instant les lèvres de son époux.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser. J'aimerais que vous y répondiez le plus sincèrement possible, lui susurra l'empereur.

\- Vous savez très bien que je serais toujours sincère avec vous. Mais je vous écoute, dit Harry, le cœur se mettant à battre frénétiquement, à l'attente de la question.

\- M'aimez-vous ?

Il y eut un petit silence après la question posée par Tom. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas du regard son époux qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard où ce qu'il avait recherché jusqu'ici s'y lisait visiblement. Mais il voulait entendre son prince le lui dire. Il voulait entendre ses mots sortir d'entre ses délicieuses lèvres. Il voulait...

\- Oui. Oui, je vous aime, dit Harry, le cœur battant frénétiquement.

Plus qu'euphorique, il prit l'une des mains de son époux dans la sienne et le colla à lui, pour une douce étreinte. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son prince se répercuter contre son cou, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir, alors que ce dernier referma ses bras autour de lui, faisant fi de son corps encore humide. Il amena son autre main libre pour la déposer tout contre la nuque de ce dernier, avant de dégager doucement son visage de lui et de se baisser pour entamer un baiser langoureux.

\- Et vous ?, souffla Harry, en brisant l'étreinte, tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur vous, j'ai su immédiatement que mon cœur avait trouvé la personne avec qui je désirais finir ma vie. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'était ce sentiment que je n'avais jamais réellement connu. L'amour, expliqua Tom. Je vous aime aussi...Harry, finit-il, en prononçant pour la première fois le prénom de son époux, qui rougit de plaisir, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Harry n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre de cette façon-là. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait sortir de sa poitrine, tant il pulsait fortement à la suite des mots prononcés par son époux. Et là, tout de suite, il désirait tout simplement se laisser librement aller dans les bras de son époux. Il ressentit une forte envie de se donner complètement à lui, après des jours et des jours à avoir attendu. Aujourd'hui et maintenant, il voulait, plus que tout, compléter leur lien. Leur union.

Se détachant de son époux, il recula, avant de prendre la main de Tom dans la sienne, l'intimant ainsi de le suivre dans la chambre.

Dès qu'il arriva près du grand lit, Harry lâcha sa main, et resta dos à lui, alors que ses propres mains étaient maintenant occupées à défaire les attaches de sa tunique. Peu à peu, le haut de son torse finement musclé se découvrit, et il frissonna lorsqu'un courant d'air frais passa. Mais alors qu'il alla retirer sa tunique, il sentit de grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules, puis un souffle chaud buter contre son cou. Baissant ses mains, il laissa celles de son époux continuer la besogne, ôtant sa tunique qui se laissa choir misérablement au sol, pour y laisser libre cours à son époux qui ne tarda pas à parsemer son cou, puis sa nuque dans de tendres baisers. Un soupir d'aise franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque celles de son époux s'attardèrent sur sa nuque lui envoyant des frissons, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus délectable.

Le torse fort et puissant de son époux vint se coller à son dos, alors que ce dernier fit voyager ses mains sur le bas de son ventre le caressant doucement et lentement, avant de les faire remonter dans de douces caresses vers son buste. Il s'y attarda dessus, avant de frotter délicieusement, de ses doigts, ses boutons de chairs, le faisant frémir et soupirer de plaisir.

Bon sang ! Harry n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : que son époux continue à lui prodiguer ses sensations plus qu'exquises. Voulant participer, il se retourna et posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son époux qui frissonna, avant de se mettre à le caresser onctueusement, tout en laissant ce dernier l'embrasser dans un nouveau baiser fiévreux, pendant que ses mains vinrent se loger sur son dos, pour le cajoler.

Harry ne savait où donner de la tête, tant c'était un pur délice. Il avait l'impression que les mains de son époux étaient partout sur lui. Son bas-ventre était en feu. Puis, il sentit peu à peu son sexe palpitait d'excitation. Haletant, il continua tout de même ses caresses langoureuses, avant d'effleurer les mamelons de Tom qui grogna face au toucher. Harry, joueur, se mit alors à les caresser, faisant soupirer et frémir un peu plus son époux qui se colla tout contre lui, lui faisant ainsi sentir à quel point il était terriblement excité par la situation. Il sentit nettement contre son ventre, le sexe de son époux complètement dur, et cela accentua son propre désir.

Tom attrapa une fois de plus les lèvres appétissantes de son compagnon, pour un baiser presque affamé, faisant geindre ce dernier agréablement, sous l'assaut. Sa langue vint se tortiller avec sa jumelle, jouant et se caressant un instant entre elles. Peu à peu l'envie de plus les consuma, et Tom fit basculer son prince, qui se laissa faire avec plaisir, sur le lit, avant de s'installer entre les jambes légèrement écartées, dans un doux mouvement de bassin. Dans le mouvement, leurs excitations se rencontrèrent, et cela les fit plus que gémir d'impudicité.

Harry appréhendait la suite, mais ne le fit pas remarquer, car il voulait, tout autant que son époux, se lier de la plus belle des façons.

 **o00oo00o**

Harry sentit les mains de son époux descendre bien plus bas, jouant avec les attaches de son pantalon, avant de plonger une main inquisitrice à l'intérieur pour venir caresser doucereusement sa hampe. Il fit glisser celle-ci vers son aine, puis à intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de la remonter pour toucher, plus franchement, son sexe qui tressauta de plaisir. Fermant les yeux, il lâcha un petit gémissement, suivi par d'autres après que son époux ait pris totalement son sexe dans sa main pour y effectuer d'agréable va et vient.

Ses mains vinrent se cramponner aux draps, alors que son époux se contenta de venir baiser encore son corps offert, faisant voyager ses lèvres sur son torse, avant d'aller suçoter ses mamelons durcis sous le plaisir plus qu'intense. Il s'arqua, alors que la main taquine accéléra ses mouvements sur son sexe.

Sentir le sexe de son époux dans sa main, pulser d'excitation, le rendit fou de désir. Tom avait presque envie d'arrêter immédiatement les préliminaires, pour le prendre, là et maintenant, tant sa propre excitation était douloureuse. Mais il ne le ferait pas, bien sûr. Il voulait que son époux se rappelle de sa première fois. Il voulait qu'il n'oublie pas à quel point il lui avait prodigué énormément de plaisir, avant de l'emporter dans une jouissance plus qu'exquise.

Il arrêta ses caresses et retira complètement le dernier vêtement, aidé de son époux qui s'était surélevé, laissant ainsi passer son bas. Bon sang ! Son prince était juste magnifique. Son corps était dépourvu de poils et sa peau était comme il avait espéré irrémédiablement douce. La vision qu'offrait son époux était un pur délice. En voyant son excitation tressaillir, l'appelant de nouveau pour des caresses langoureuses, il sentit la sienne pulser douloureusement contre le pan de son pantalon. Alors, il le retira, se trouvant tout aussi nu que son époux, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour le détailler, avant que des rougeurs ne viennent se propager sur ses joues.

Nus comme au premier jour, ils laissèrent leur corps se toucher, se caresser, s'enlacer amoureusement, froissant les draps sans aucun regret.

Le silence de la pièce n'était seulement coupé que par les soupirs et les gémissements de l'un ou l'autre, alors que leurs corps dansaient avec délice. Harry était désormais perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir sans nom. Chaque parcelle de son corps était baisé par les lèvres de son époux qui vénérait son corps avec ferveur.

Harry n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante, alors que son époux continua de baiser chaque grain de peau, avant de s'attaquer à sa hampe, le faisant gémir bien plus fortement sous les nouvelles sensations que lui procurait son compagnon. Les yeux fermés, les mains crispées, il savoura les coups de langue, avant de s'arquer lorsque son sexe fut pris entre les lèvres de son empereur.

Ce que lui faisait son époux était horriblement bon. Bien trop bon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir encore et encore, alors que les succions se firent plus rapides, plus langoureuses. Il sentit ses reins s'embraser, annonçant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir puissamment, si son époux ne s'arrêtait pas. Il tenta de le lui faire comprendre, en empoignant ses cheveux. Mais celui-ci continua les va et vient mouillé, l'emmenant ainsi dans la jouissance.

Délaissant son sexe, Tom descendit plus bas et arriva devant l'entrée plissée jusqu'ici encore inviolé. Écartant plus les jambes de son époux, il caressa de ses doigts l'intimité offerte de son amant qui tressaillit. D'une voix rauque, il le pria de se retourner, ce qu'il fit, le corps tremblotant de plaisir. Tom ne put s'empêcher de grogner, en voyant le fessier rond et ferme qui s'offrit à lui sans aucune pudeur. Il le pelota un moment, pendant que ses lèvres partirent embrasser le dos, avant de remonter vers la nuque qu'il savait être un point extrêmement sensible chez son époux.

Ses mains continuèrent de pétrir agréablement les deux globes de chaires, avant de coller son excitation entre celles-ci, mimant l'acte charnel. D'une main pressée, il écarta l'une des cuisses et laissa passer sa hampe qui vint buter contre les roupettes*** de son époux qui gémit fortement face au de sa main, il attrapa le sexe érigé de son compagnon et entama de lents va et vient au même rythme que ceux qu'il effectuait entre les cuisses de son époux. Il mordilla son cou, faisant couiner de plaisir son amant qui se mit à bouger. Bien vite, il arrêta sa besogne, et récupérant son propre fluide qui s'écoulait de son gland. Il fit glisser lentement deux ses doigts dans la fente des fesses, avant de caresser un instant l'intimité qui frémit.

Sentant les doigts de son époux caresser son entrée, Harry crispa fortement ses mains sur les draps, appréhendait la suite des événements. Son souffle se bloqua un moment lorsqu'un doigt se fraya un chemin en lui, s'enfonçant profondément en lui dans une lente poussée, avant d'être suivi par une autre phalange. Les deux doigts inquisiteurs enfouis en lui, commencèrent à entamer de longs va et vient. Dans un premier temps ce fut désagréable, mais le plaisir revint le chauffer. Se détendant, il se délecta des mouvements qui se firent plus langoureux, plus rigoureux.

Le plaisir était tellement intense, qu'Harry avait du mal à rester lucide. En plus de cela, son époux continuait de le mordiller sensuellement la nuque, pendant que son autre main taquiner lascivement son sexe. Il était sur le point de perdre pied et son compagnon le sentit car il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son excitation qui était bien plus imposante que deux doigts et cela Harry pouvait nettement le sentir.

Se mordant la lèvre, il bloqua sa respiration alors que l'empereur entrer poussée par poussée en lui, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux une première fois, surtout pour un homme. Il avait du mal à reprendre une respiration et il sentit son plaisir diminua à chaque poussée que son époux faisait. Mais celui-ci anticipa, car sa main vint caresser son sexe, tandis qu'il continua son avancement, pour être complètement enfouis au plus profond de son être.

Les deux corps s'épousaient et se complétaient parfaitement.

Tom, surplombant le corps bien plus fin de son époux en dessous lui, bougea sensuellement, donnant des coups langoureux et voluptueux, faisant geindre le prince qui sentit le plaisir se refluer peu à peu, gémissant indécemment, à chaque coup porter sur son point de encore plus, Harry se mit lui aussi à bouger, alors que l'une des mains de son époux écarta un peu plus l'une de ses cuisses pour accentuer ses mouvements. Il se cambra délicieusement de plaisir, en sentant la hampe de son empereur s'enfoncer bien plus profondément en lui, frappant plus fortement cette glande qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'acte charnel pouvait être aussi bon. C'était pire que délicieux. C'était divin.

Les mains de son empereur partirent à la recherche des siennes, venant ainsi se cramponner à elles, alors qu'il le sentit se mouvoir bien plus vite, avec ardeur et fureur, le faisant gémir encore et encore dans une douce mélodie. C'était tout bonnement fabuleux.

Il se sentit prêt à jaillir tant le plaisir était grandissant et la jouissance beaucoup trop proche. Son époux vint reprendre son sexe en main, et y effectua des va et vient lascifs, tout en donnant des coups de butoir avec rudesse. Il leur avaient fallu que quelques secondes de plus, pour qu'ils soient frappés par une jouissance dévastatrice. Au même moment, leur magie s'était élevés dans l'air formant un magnifique halo d'un blanc lumineux, avant de disparaître, sans même que les deux époux ne s'en rendent compte. Et puis, alors même qu'il était en train de jouir, Harry n'avait pas senti sa marque sur son poignet gauche le chauffer, puis briller un court instant.

Essoufflé, Tom se retira de son époux et se laissa choir à ses côtés, alors que celui-ci se mettait sur son flanc, avant de se coller étroitement à lui. Doucement, Harry se suréleva et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son époux qui accepta avec grâce la douceur.

Plus tard, repus et enlacés amoureusement, les deux souverains papillonnèrent des yeux de fatigue, alors que Morphée vint les accueillir peu à peu dans ses bras.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, était qu'un événement était en train de se créer doucement, mais sûrement. Un événement qui allait bientôt faire le bonheur des deux époux.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Accoucheuse*: c'est aussi comme cela qu'on appelait les sages-femmes à l'époque.**

 **Basle**: C'est pareil**

 **Roupette***: pour ne pas dire bourse ou testicule (lol)**

 **V** **oilà voilà pour ce chapitre. Je m'excuses pour les fautes s'il en reste.**

 **Alors j'espère grandement qu'il vous a plu. J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce chapitre. 27 pages Word il fait. J'espère alors que vous êtes enfin satisfait et que vous avez eu ce que vous voulez depuis le début, le LEMON.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos impressions, surtout pour le lemon, parce que en comparaison à d'autres, je ne suis pas une pro des lemon, alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **J'ai failli stopper le chapitre au moment où Harry et Tom dorment ensemble, mais je vous avez promis un long chapitre et le lemon pour aujourd'hui. Alors promesse tenue. Ensuite, ma révélation que je vous ai faite pour la deuxième partie, a fait peur certains d'entre vous quand j'ai annoncé « chose terrible ». Alors oui, dans la deuxième partie Harry va avoir encore plus de problème, mais pas que lui. Et en cadeau, je vous spoile cette partie, l'histoire se passera quatre ans plus tard. C'est tout ce que je vous révélerais. Ne soyez pas impatient.**

 **Je vous laisse ici, et je vous dis à lundi prochain, si tout va bien :)**

 **Kiss :)**

 **Review ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, comme toujours elles me vont droit dans le cœur.**

 **Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent, vous ait plu.**

 **Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

 _ **Quelques jours plus tôt au royaume.**_

James était plus que satisfait. Il avait enfin fait le ménage dans les rangs de ses conseillers et chefs de villages. Comme il se l'était promis, il les avait, tous, convoqué impérativement au palais pour une audience de la plus haute importance. Tous, sans exception, s'étaient présentés à lui en affichant, pour certains, un air soucieux et pour d'autres un air sceptique, quant à ce soudain rassemblement.

James, entourée de ses sujets, s'était alors lancé, et avait exposé la raison de leur venue. Il avait parlé des nouvelles attaques survenues sur la côte Ouest, mais qui avaient été neutralisés par le peu de ses hommes encore actifs. Il leur avait fait ensuite part de la venue des mille hommes venus de l'Empire, comme convenu, pour agrandir sa garde royale et protéger plus efficacement son pays. Puis il avait fini par annoncer que certains d'entre eux, conseillers et chefs de villages confondus, allaient se voir retirer leur titre, se faisant ainsi remplacer par des personnes que James jugeait être bien plus digne de confiance, en comparaison de certains, présents dans l'assemblée.

Des vagues de murmures s'étaient alors élevé à cette annonce, mais cela n'avait pas arrêté James qui avait continué dans sa lancée, leur expliquant que s'il avait décidé de cela, c'était parce que certains d'entre eux, justement, n'étaient pas réellement honnêtes envers leur Roi, abusant de leur statut à des fins pas très glorieux. Et pour certains, abusant de la confiance de leur souverain. De plus, James doutait de leur sincérité à son égard, surtout des chefs de villages qui représentaient les villages situés sur la côte Ouest, là où les nombreuses attaques avaient eu lieu.

Les chefs de villages en question, s'étant senti prendre dans le viseur de leur Roi, avaient tout de suite rétorqué que jamais ils n'avaient affaibli leur vigilance. Que jamais ils oseraient trahir la confiance de leur Roi et qu'ils respectaient leurs engagements. Mais pour James, leurs paroles ne valaient rien. Ils s'étaient juste défendue becs et ongles, car ils se sentaient menacé par sa décision de destitution. Et puis, au vue des regards apeurés que certains s'étaient jeté, cela n'avait pas plus convaincu James.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'être entouré d'hommes honnêtes. L'honnêteté, était quelque chose que James apprécié plus que de raison chez une personne. S'il avait mis du temps à comprendre que certains de ses sujets ne possédaient pas cette qualité, aujourd'hui, cela en était autre chose et il comptait bien rattraper ses erreurs.

Voilà pourquoi, plus tard, à la fin de l'audience, six chefs de villages et trois conseillers s'étaient vues retirer leur titre à leur plus grand désarroi. Oh, bien sûr, il avait osé protester, mais cela n'avait abouti à rien. James était resté sur ses positions. Et il avait conclu, sèchement, que cette décision était irrévocable. Bien sûr, James avait anticipé leur réaction, et il leur avait dit clairement que, si par malheur ils leur venaient de se monter contre lui ou jouer double jeu, juste parce qu'ils jugeaient cette décision comme injuste, dans l'avenir, il ne serait plus aussi magnanime.

Après cela, ils étaient tous repartis, pour la plupart en bougonnant. Les autres étaient repartis soulager et content de ne s'être pas vu retirer leur titre qui leur tenait à réellement cœur. Ces personnes-là étaient, pour James, les plus honnêtes.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part à Sirius de cette nouvelle, celui-ci l'avait félicité. Après tout, depuis le temps que ce dernier lui disait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'agir, celui-ci n'avait pu qu'être plus que content à cette décision.

James sourit à ce souvenir, alors qu'il marchait dans le corridor qui le menait à ses appartements personnels.

En arrivant, il fut surpris d'y retrouver sa femme, assise dans l'un des divans de l'espace vie. Cette dernière tenait entre ses mains, une enveloppe. Et à la vue du visage plus que joyeux de celle-ci, il comprit de qui provenait la lettre.

\- C'est une lettre d'Harry, dit-il, faisant sursauter de surprise sa femme qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Il nous a répondu. Il nous dit que, tout, ce passe bien à l'Empire. Que le peuple l'avait accueilli avec joie et que l'empereur se comporte avec respect envers lui. Il dit aussi que le palais est juste magnifique. Il s'y sent bien, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Alors cela est une bonne chose. Toi qui t'inquiétais de comment allait être sa nouvelle vie là-bas. Cette lettre te rassure, reprit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai tout de même hâte de pouvoir y aller. Il me manque beaucoup, dit-elle.

\- Je sais. À moi aussi, dit James, en s'asseyant près de sa douce. Lorsque Sirius aura un peu de temps, il t'accompagnera à l'Empire.

\- Alors je suis impatiente que celui-ci se libère, rit-elle doucement.

\- Oh, cela sera fait plus vite que tu ne le penses, rit James. Mais, je serais un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir t'y accompagner.

\- Harry comprendra, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, concéda James.

\- Tu sais, reprit Lily, depuis que Harry est parti et qu'il gouverne maintenant dans un autre pays, j'ai réalisé que tu n'avais plus d'héritier. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné un autre enfant.

\- Oh, ma Lily, ne le soit pas. Nous avons traversé des périodes dures, en essayant d'avoir au moins un héritier, et on nous l'a accordé. Harry est une bénédiction. Qu'il ne prétend pas au titre de futur Roi d'Écosse, n'est pas grave. Je te rassure. Quand je serais plus apte à gouverner, alors je léguerais le trône à l'un des hommes de l'une des familles de la branche parallèle à la nôtre.

\- Le Royaume a toujours été gouverner par des Potter. Ce sera un réel tournant de laisser un membre d'une des familles de la branche parallèle monter sur le trône, dit Lily, d'un ton presque triste.

\- Oui cela est certain. Mais si je n'ai pas le choix, je devrais me faire à cette possibilité, dit James, en grimaçant.

\- Mais cela ne t'enchante guère, dit Lily en voyant la grimace de son époux.

\- Forcement. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, seul les Potter on gouverner sur ses terres, et j'aurais voulu que cela continue encore longtemps, souffla-t-il. Mais s'il faut que je laisse la place à l'un des membres d'une des familles de la branche parallèle, alors soit, je le ferais, finit-il.

James n'avait rien contre les familles de la branche parallèle à la sienne. Il s'entendait même, tous, très bien. Mais il avait toujours espéré, comme ses ascendants, que le Royaume reste sous le règne des Potter qui était la seule famille principale. Mais s'il fallait, plus tard, laisser le trône à l'un d'entre eux, alors oui, il concéderait. Au moins, malgré tout, le trône reviendrait à une personne qui aurait, en lui, une part du sang des Potter.

Soufflant, il se laissa choir sur le divan, laissant sa femme se caler tout contre lui. Il l'encercla dans ses bras, et ils restèrent assis, là, ensemble dans le silence paisible que leur procuraient leurs appartements personnels.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Des jours plus tard, à l'Empire.**_

\- Que comptes-tu faire, dit Fenrir, envers Tom.

\- Je ne vais pas attaquer, immédiatement. J'attends de voir jusqu'où il ira. J'ai été une fois imprudent, et cela a été la fois de trop, dit Tom.

\- On ne sait pas combien d'hommes il a envoyés. On en a capturé plus d'une dizaine, dont cinq sont mort sous la torture, intervint Marcus

\- Hn ! Et je n'en ai pas fini avec ceux qui restent. Il faut qu'ils me disent qu'il les a fait entrer dans mon empire. Celui qui a fait cela, ne paie rien pour attendre, continua Tom, les poings serrés.

\- Cela peut-être n'importe qui. Et puis, ils peuvent être plusieurs, dit Lucius.

\- Et c'est bien cela le problème, reprit Marcus. Il faut qu'ils parlent.

\- Ils préfèrent mourir sous la torture que de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un mot sortir de leur bouche, grogna Tom.

\- Il va falloir renforcer la surveillance des ports. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux aussi, limité les venus des navires de marchandises ou mettre en place des fouilles dans ses bateaux-là, dit Fenrir.

\- C'est une bonne idée, oui, affirma Marcus. Peut-être vaut-il aussi mieux renforcer la surveillance des autres entrées, en plus de notre frontière commune à celle du Royaume d'Écosse. Et limité les entrées et les sorties, finit-il.

\- C'était à quoi je pensais, justement, souffla Tom. Mais s'il faut en arriver là, alors soit.

\- La sécurité du pays avant tout, Tom, dit Marcus.

\- Je sais, dit Tom. Fenrir, je te laisse te charger d'envoyer un groupe de dix hommes dans chaque province et un groupe de six hommes qui iront compléter le groupe de surveillances de tous les ports. Pour ce qui est de la frontière, il va falloir que j'envoie une missive au Roi d'Écosse, pour lui signaler que les allées et venus entre nos pays vont être limitées, en attendant que tout cela se tasse.

\- Cela sera fait, dit simplement, Fenrir, avant de quitter le bureau de Tom.

\- Lucius, j'aimerais que tu renforces aussi la surveillance de la forêt. Peut-être que le reste des ennemis se cachent là-bas. Je dirais à Eldrar d'en faire de même.

\- Bien sûr, dit Lucius.

\- Bien ! Severus, je veux que tu envoies un message à tous mes conseillers et gouverneurs pour une assemblée. Ils doivent, eux aussi, prendre des précautions, ordonna Tom.

\- Tom, appela Marcus. Une nouvelle bataille approche. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, dit-il.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Tom. Mais celle-ci sera la dernière.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom, après avoir donné ses directives à ses amis, était resté dans son bureau après que ceux-ci se soient retirés.

Seul, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il commençait à craindre que la situation puisse s'envenimer. Que des ennemis viennent, plus nombreux, s'attaquer à son peuple. Voilà pourquoi il se devait de prendre ses précautions, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouver un plan d'attaque et fait appel à tous ses hommes pour former son armée.

Si l'empereur d'Espagne cherchait à lui envoyer un message de guerre et bien il avait réussi. Mais il se demandait pourquoi, cette fois-ci, avait-il envoyé qu'une petite poignée d'hommes et non pas une armée l'attaquer de front comme il avait eu l'habitude de faire.

Alors qu'attendait-il ? Ou que voulait-il ?

L'affaiblir ? Ses hommes avaient essayé, mais il en était ressorti indemne.

S'en prendre à son peuple innocent pour l'atteindre d'une certaine façon? Ses salopiauds l'avaient fait, malheureusement.

Qu'il se déplace de lui-même pour l'attaquer de front ? Oh, cela ne le dérangerait pas. Tom savait que cette fois-ci, il ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée de cet être immonde qu'il avait en horreur.

Malgré son âge avancé, son ennemi était quand même bien tenace, même après avoir essuyé deux défaites. Il se jura même de venir à bout de lui. Cela serait qu'un retour des choses. Après tout, il n'oubliait pas que c'était cet être infâme le meurtrier de son père. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais oublié sa vengeance silencieuse qu'il avait faite au chevet de son père, après qu'il ait rendu son dernier souffle, laissant derrière lui un enfant âgé de sept printemps, seulement.

Au moins, son père avait pris le temps de lui apprendre comment être un bon combattant, un bon stratège et un bon empereur. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu en apprendre plus à ses côtés, mais à cette époque-là, son père était souvent sur les champs de bataille ou souvent absent pour d'autres choses.

Tom était devenu comme lui, ou même, pour d'autres, bien mieux que lui. Un excellent empereur. Comme son père, Tom avait aussi cette flamme en lui qui le poussait à conquérir encore plus de terres. Tom était fier d'être son fils. Son père avait été un homme bon, malgré ses airs extrêmement sévères. Tom se targuait à se dire qu'il l'était moins. Sauf peut être lorsqu'il s'agissait de sanctionner. Mais justement, plus la sanction était lourde, moins il y avait de débordement. Avec lui, tout comme avec son père autrefois, c'était comme cela.

Soupirant, il sortit de ses pensées, car penser à son père, lui faisait toujours un petit pincement au cœur. Alors qu'il allait prendre en main un nouveau parchemin, les portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent soudainement, pour laisser entrer son époux dans toute sa splendeur. En le voyant, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Délaissant son parchemin, il se concentra sur lui.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas, s'exclama Harry, en avançant.

\- Combien de fois, devrais-je te dire de me tutoyer lorsque nous sommes dans l'intimité. Ou seul, si tu préfères, sourit Tom.

\- Désolé. J'ai tendance à l'oublier, répondit Harry, en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges en face de son époux. L'habitude, je suppose, finit-il, en haussant les épaules.

\- Hum ! Bien, alors es-tu venu pour me faire part de quelque chose en particulier ?, demanda Tom.

\- Eh bien oui, dit Harry, en hochant de la tête. Je veux que l'on reprenne notre discussion à propos de mes futures visites dans les provinces, apprit-il.

\- Je t'ai fait part de mon impression, dit Tom, en fronçant des sourcils. Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de te laisser faire ses visites.

\- Eh moi je ne suis toujours pas en accord avec toi. Je pense qu'il le faut, intervint Harry. J'ai réfléchi, et j'ai pensé alors qu'il serait plus judicieux que j'aille au moins dans les provinces qui entourent la Capitale. Cela devrait te rassurer, non ? Et puis, ce seront de courts voyages dans lesquelles je serais très bien accompagné, finit-il.

\- C'est bien pensé, je l'avoue, accorda Tom. Mais sachant que l'ennemi rode encore dehors, je ne peux m'y résoudre à te laisser sortir de l'enceinte de la Capitale, reprit Tom. Je me suis fait attaquer. Ne l'oublie pas. Ils peuvent être n'importe où en ce moment et s'en prendre à toi.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, Tom, dit Harry en plissant des yeux. Je sais me défendre. Et je te le répète, je serais accompagné. Draco et Blaise, et même Meven peut-être, seront là. Tu n'a pas confiance en eux?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance dont il s'agit là. Mais de prudence, dit Tom.

\- En réalité, quoi que je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? débita Harry, les bras croisés.

\- Exactement.

\- Bon sang !, héla le plus jeune. Je devrais alors attendre que toute histoire se tasse, pour pouvoir visiter mon peuple ? Et cela va prendre combien de temps, hum ?

\- S'il le faut, oui, dit calmement, Tom.

\- C'est absurde !, dit Harry, en se levant. Et tu le sais, claqua-t-il, avant de partir abruptement.

Tom fronça des sourcils, en regardant son époux s'en aller en coup de vent. Là, encore une fois, celui-ci s'était très vite énervé. Pourtant, pour Tom, il n'y avait pas de quoi à s'énerver de la sorte.

Mais maintenant, il se rendit compte que depuis quelques jours, les nerfs de son jeune époux étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il y avait deux jours de cela, ils avaient eu cette discussion et Harry s'était énervé si subitement qu'il avait mis lui-même fin à la discussion en s'en allant, le laissant seul dans leurs appartements. Tom en avait été extrêmement surpris. Mais depuis il n'avait plus relancé le sujet, et avait fait comme-ci elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais en réalité il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait juste attendu le bon moment pour en reparler.

Et puis, s'il n'y avait que cela. Il avait aussi remarqué que, depuis leur première nuit, son prince s'était un peu plus relâché dans l'intimité, ne manquant pas une seule occasion pour quémander une étreindre charnel. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Mais alors vraiment pas. Il aimait faire l'amour à son époux. Mais peut-être pas jusqu'à l'épuisement, et malgré tout, c'était parfois le cas.

Alors oui, depuis quelques jours, Harry avait des changements d'humeurs très voyant.

Étrange, pensa-t-il.

Les humeurs de son époux étaient, pour le moins, déstabilisantes. Il se demandait si ce dernier ne devrait pas être malade. Surtout avec les périodes froides qui se rapprochent. Ou bien, peut-être que celui-ci était vraiment frustré de ne pas pouvoir effectuer ses voyages. Et il le comprenait, d'une certaines façon. Il voulait se sentir proche de son peuple, et ses voyages en étaient un bon moyen. Mais comme il le lui avait dit, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de jeter son époux dans la gueule du loup.

Tant que ses ennemis n'étaient pas tous capturés, il préférait que son époux reste en sécurité au sein de la Capitale, voire au sein du palais, de préférence.

Enfin! Il était encore sûr que son époux allait revenir vers lui, pour tenter une nouvelle fois de le faire changer d'avis. Parfois, il oubliait que ce dernier avait un sacré caractère et que lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Bon, sur ce point-là, ils étaient pareils. Mais mine de rien, cela lui plaisait de voir que son époux était une personne à fort caractère. Une personne qui ne se retenait pas pour dire les choses, quels soient crues ou non. Avec son époux, on savait à quoi s'attendre. Et il aimait ça.

 **o00oo00o**

Harry arriva dans ses appartements personnels, légèrement bougon contre son époux.

Ce dernier ne voulait toujours pas changer d'avis sur ses visites. Il avait pensé que laisser deux jours après leur première discussion, lui aurait fait réfléchir. Mais rien du tout. Il restait posé sur ses positions.

Certes, il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de son empereur après les attaques, dont la sienne, mais il savait être prudent. Et puis, comme il le lui avait dit, il ne serait pas seul. Ses amis seront là, tout comme Remus, et même un groupe d'hommes pour les accompagner, en cas de besoin. Donc, en soi, il serait très bien entouré.

Ce qui le chagriné, surtout, était qu'il avait donné l'idée à son époux qu'il aille seulement dans les provinces qui entouraient la Capitale, pour y passer pas plus de deux jours. C'était quand même une bonne idée. Il voulait vraiment rencontrer son nouveau peuple. Les seuls habitants de l'Empire qu'il connaissait, maintenant très bien, étaient ceux de la Capitale. Ils étaient, tous, franchement gentils à son égard, lui offrant bon nombre de présent à chacun de ses passages dans les rues de la grande ville. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait du nouveau. Il voulait changer d'air. Il voulait échanger avec d'autres personnes. Alors que Tom ne pouvait comprendre cela, était un comble pour lui. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il allait faire changer d'avis son époux. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment.

\- Ils n'ont pas fini, souffla-t-il envers Blaise, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Non, grogna le métis. Tu m'as laissé seul avec ses deux fous. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se battre à un moment donné. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu aurais retrouvé tes appartements sans dessus-dessous, apprit Blaise.

\- Humph... Je ne suis même plus étonné. Mais je me demande encore pourquoi ces deux-là, se cherchent à chaque fois qu'ils sont dans la même pièce. C'est juste affligeant.

\- Parce que l'odeur des Solwän me pique le nez et que c'est juste insupportable, intervint Meven, qui avait entendu leur discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, grogna Draco. Tu insinues que je sens mauvais ? Et toi, tu t'es senti dernièrement?, attaqua le blond.

\- Oui, en comparaison de toi. Et puis nous les Nixyän rejetons une odeur corporelle naturelle qui sent aussi bon qu'une fleur. Ce qui n'est vraiment votre cas.

\- Espèce de...

\- Pas d'insulte, dit Meven dans un sourire narquois. Pourquoi tu t'énerves. Est-ce parce que c'est juste la vérité, hum ?

\- Je vais te..., se leva Draco les yeux brillant soudainement d'un bleu extrêmement clair.

\- Woh oh ! Woh oh ! On se calme, dit Blaise, en retenant Draco qui était prêt à sauter à la gorge de son opposant. Tu ne vois pas qu'il fait tout pour te pousser à bout. Qu'il te cherche. Et toi, comme à chaque fois, tu te laisse prendre dans son jeu, lui dit le métis, en le relâchant. Et toi, tu arrêtes, claqua Blaise, envers Meven qui avait les yeux fixés dans ceux coléreux du blond.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir toi, dit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Oh, mais cela je le sais bien, dit Blaise sèchement. Mais à force, cela commence à en devenir pire qu'énervant, à vous voir vous chamailler comme deux pauvres enfants insupportables.

\- Si au début c'était plus ou moins drôle, aujourd'hui, comme l'a si bien dit Blaise, cela en devient lassant et énervant, continua Harry. Alors calmez-vous, claqua-t-il d'un ton ferme et les yeux qui envoyaient des éclairs envers les deux fautifs.

Meven se contenta de se taire, et de croiser les bras, tout en affichant une moue qui se voulait être boudeuse. Draco, lui, se rassit près de Blaise, non sans jeter un regard noir à son opposé. Détournant les yeux, il accepta de jouer à un jeu de dés avec Blaise et Harry, pour se détendre.

Bien plus calme, Meven regarda les trois autres jouer, avant que son regard ne se bloque sur Draco qui était concentré dans son jeu. Inconsciemment, il profita que le blond ne le regardait pas, pour le mirer sans retenue. Il loucha vers les oreilles pointues de celui-ci, si semblables aux siennes, recouvertes légèrement par une chevelure d'un blond pur.

De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage, bien qu'il sache à quoi celui-ci ressemblait, honnêtement. Mais quelque chose l'avait interpellé plus tôt. Ses yeux. Ses yeux qui habituellement étaient d'un bleu-gris, s'étaient mis à luire d'un bleu clair lorsqu'il avait manifesté de la colère. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco avoir un tel regard. C'était déstabilisant.

Peut-être était-ce un nouveau pouvoir acquit avec le temps, pensa-t-il, alors que son regard était toujours accroché sur Draco.

Il continua à détailler le Solwän en face de lui, et malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait nier que ce dernier soit un elfe de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Bien sûr, même sous la torture, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Pour donner satisfaction à son ennemi! Certainement pas. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dévier son regard sur autre chose. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mirer, même en biais, le jeune elfe blond, à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le titiller. Pourtant il se rendait compte que parfois ses mots pouvaient dépasser sa pensée. Que certains mots pouvaient être blessants.

Des deux, c'était bien plus lui qui était le plus acerbe et méchant. Draco, lui, ne faisait que rappliquer pour se défendre. Ce qui était tout à fait normal.

La voix de ce dernier le fit justement sortir de ses pensées. Celui-ci était en train d'afficher un visage satisfait, avec un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'ici. Et le voir sourire, cela remua quelque chose en lui. Fronçant des sourcils, il grommela, avant de se lever.

\- Tu t'en vas ? questionna Harry, qui avait relevé sa tête vers lui.

\- Oui. Mais je reviendrais demain si tu le souhaites.

\- Tu es le bienvenu Meven, dit simplement, Harry.

\- Hn. Amusez-vous bien, reprit Meven, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Fais attention sur le chemin, répliqua Harry.

\- Bon vent, grommela Draco.

Meven fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire du blond et se contenta de faire un signe de main, avant de sortir des appartements du prince.

Malgré tout, son esprit était à mille lieux d'ici. Il commençait de moins en moins à se comprendre. Ou plutôt, à comprendre pourquoi il avait toujours cette envie féroce à vouloir fâcher Draco. Cela était plus fort que lui.

Grimaçant, il tenta de se soustraire, de ses pensées, alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'écurie afin de rejoindre son sombral qui l'attendait sagement.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, dans la soirée, à l'Empire.**_

N'ayant pas d'appétit Harry ne s'était pas présenté pour le souper du soir, ce qui avait inquiété Tom et Remus. Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis quelques jours, que ce dernier ne venait pas prendre ses repas du midi ou du soir. Quelques jours où celui-ci affirmer ne pas avoir d'appétit.

Vêtu de son habit du soir, Harry était allongé sur le grand lit, une main posée sur son ventre où une légère douleur se faisait ressentir depuis plus de deux jours. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, qu'il avait moins d'appétit. Chaque fois qu'il avalait quelque chose, il avait cette envie soudaine de le régurgiter et son mal de ventre devenait plus fort.

Posant une main sur son ventre, il le massa un petit moment, avant de souffler, en sentant que la douleur devenait moindre. S'allongeant de ton son soûl, il riva son regard sur le plafond, mirant les arabesques qui y étaient dessinées avec finesse. Bien trop concentré là-dessus, il ne vit pas son époux entrer dans la pièce et s'avancer vers lui, pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser, près de lui, qu'il s'en rendit compte.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Tom.

\- Non ! Souffla Harry. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas présenté au souper se soir. Une fois de plus. Es-tu malade?

\- Non. Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup d'appétit. Mais je vais bien, sourit Harry.

\- Bien. Mais si quoi que se soit, se passe, tu m'en fais part.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

\- Pour ce qui est de notre discussion, je sais...

\- On en reparlera plus tard, le coupa Harry. J'aimerais que tu ailles te rafraîchir pour que tu puisses me rejoindre, susurra Harry, en embrassant son époux du bout des lèvres.

\- Vil tentateur, ricana Tom, oubliant ce qu'il allait dire, avant d'être coupé.

Il se leva sous les yeux scrutateurs de son époux. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle d'eau, vêtu simplement d'un bas en toile et les cheveux encore humides.

Sans attendre, il rejoignit son époux qui se poussa légèrement, pour le laisser s'installer à sa guise. À peine entré sous les draps, qu'Harry vint se coller directement tout contre lui, laissant une main taquine caresser son torse. Doucereusement, ses doigts vinrent effleurer les quelques cicatrices exposés, faisant frissonner leur détenteur. Bien vite ceux-ci, vinrent se perdre sur le cou, puis la nuque. Tom ne le laissa pas continuer sa manœuvre. Il bascula sur lui, et attraper les lèvres de son époux entre les siennes pour un baiser des plus fiévreux.

Ses mains partirent dégrafer l'attache de la robe de nuit de son prince, avant de commencer à le dénuder peu à peu, tout en déposant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrit à lui. Harry soupira de plaisir, et laissa son empereur le cajoler amoureusement.

Maintenant nu, Tom continua de faire voyager ses mains sur le corps alangui de son époux, lui prodiguant des caresses langoureuses qui firent tressaillir et gémir ce dernier. Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent lorsque des doigts inquisiteurs vinrent jouer avec ses mamelons qui étaient très sensibles depuis leur première étreinte. À chaque fois que son époux les caressait, cela devenait un pur plaisir qu'il ne dissimulait jamais. Ses geignements ne s'arrêtèrent pas, surtout lorsque les doigts furent remplacés par une langue taquine et joueuse.

Bon sang, il était presque au bord de la rupture. Il voulait que son époux lui fasse l'amour. Maintenant.

Plus tard, et comme chaque soir, la chambre était remplie de soupirs, grognements et gémissements, provenant des deux amants qui s'aimaient encore et encore, et toujours aussi passionnément.

 **o00oo00o**

Peter était assis dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon, dans sa modeste demeure, en compagnie des derniers hommes de l'empereur espagnol qui n'avaient pas été capturé.

Celui-ci les cachait soigneusement dans sa propre maison. De toute façon, il savait que personne ne viendrait les chercher ici.

Malgré tout, il affichait un visage soucieux. L'empereur, qui avait été attaqué, s'en était sorti indemne, et cela n'allait sûrement pas plaire à Grindewald. Après tout, on ne tuait pas aussi facilement l'empereur. Et cela son ennemi le savait que trop bien.

Le jour même où l'empereur avait guéri, il avait envoyé une missive à Grindewald pour le prévenir, et il n'avait pas encore eu de réponse de sa part. Mais il se doutait bien que celui-ci devait être désappointé que l'attaque de l'un de ses hommes avait été inefficace. Mais Peter savait que Grindewald, ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement.

Évidemment, tout comme Grindewald, il aurait que l'empereur succombe au poison. Cela aurait été bien plus simple. Mais voilà encore une fois, l'empereur avait montré qu'il était plus fort que tout. Maintenant, il commençait à craindre pour sa vie. Après tout beaucoup d'hommes avaient été capturé et certains, peut-être, allaient finir par divulguer des informations, notamment sur son compte. Ils allaient sûrement le dénoncer comme le traître recherché qu'il était devenu. Si cela était le cas, il était fichu, et il le savait. Mais pour l'instant, aucun garde n'était venu frapper à sa porte, alors il continuait d'aider l'ennemi dans son plan d'attaque.

La deuxième phase de son plan était de se rapprocher, une nouvelle fois, de l'époux et tenter de le capturer, si cela venait à être possible. Il se devait alors de retourner au palais pour cela. Mais il fallait qu'il ait une excuse pour s'y rendre. Cela pourrait passer étrange sinon. Surtout qu'il n'oubliait pas que le prince s'était montré méfiant envers lui lors de leur première rencontre.

Soufflant, il regarda les quelques hommes qui se remplissaient la pense, inconscients qu'ils étaient tout de même en danger.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu.**

 **Bon, comparé au précédent, il est plus court.**

 **Je suis contente que le chapitre d'avant vous ait plu, et surtout le slash. Moi qui m'inquiétais, et bien vous m'avez grandement rassuré. Merci.**

 **Comme vous le voyez on va vite avancer dans le temps et les problèmes vont s'accumuler. Une nouvelle bataille approche, et il y aura sûrement des pertes.**

 **Je vous dis à lundi prochain pour la suite.**

 **Kiss**

 **Review ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours, un grand merci à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices qui me laissent à chaque chapitres de beaux commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Bien sûr, je remercie tout ceux qui prennent le temps de suivre cette histoire. Et merci aux Guests.**

 **Alors tout ce qui est en italique, vers la fin c'est dit en ESPAGNOL.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

 _ **Plus tard, dans l'après-midi.**_

Severus marchait dans les rues de la Capitale, se dirigeant tout droit vers son habitat, afin d'être en toute tranquillité pour écrire les différents messages de convocation qu'il devait envoyer à tous les conseillers et gouverneurs.

Ses yeux noirs regardaient les habitants de la grande ville qui grouillaient dans les rues, en quête d'achat de vêtements, de nourritures ou d'autres choses. Comme toujours, c'était bon vivant.

Tournant dans une rue, il zigzagua entre les personnes, avant de prendre une autre rue, dans laquelle sa petite maison s'y trouvait. Une fois arrivé devant celle-ci, il souffla de contentement. Alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, une voix, proche de lui, se fit soudainement entendre, le faisant sursauter de surprise.

\- Je me demandais quand allais-tu arriver ?, dit la voix.

\- Bon sang ! Lucuis! Que fais-tu ici ? N'es-tu pas retourné à ton village ?

\- Non pas encore. Ou du moins pas avant que je t'ai donné ceci, dit-il en montrant un bocal où à l'intérieur s'y trouvait une plante avec des petites feuilles violettes.

Severus regarda le bocal, ou plutôt la plante à l'intérieur, l'analysant de son regard d'expert, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en la reconnaissant. C'était du Seneb. Une plante curative, bien plus efficace que toutes les autres. Elle avait la particularité de guérir toute les blessures, même les plus profondes. De faire disparaître des maux de ventre ou des maux de tête. Et bien sûr, elle éliminait les mauvaises substances qui se retrouvaient dans le corps d'une personne. Elle entrait donc dans des compositions de potion qui étaient des contres poisons. Cette plante était extrêmement rare, elle germait seulement deux fois par an. Et seulement dans une partie bien isolée et interdite aux humains, dans la forêt Brocéliande.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Tu étais désolé de ne pas avoir cette plante lorsque Tom avait été blessé, même-si tu as su trouver la solution pour le guérir. Et sachant que nous sommes dans la période d'éclosion de cette plante, je pensais qu'il serait bien que je vienne t'en apporter. Comme cela, tu en auras, en cas de besoin.

\- Oh ! Eh bien merci, dit Severus, vraiment surpris, en prenant le bocal que lui tendait l'elfe.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je trouve cela normal. C'est toujours bon qu'un guérisseur possède tous les ingrédients, afin de confectionner les meilleurs potions qui soient, expliqua Lucius. Bien, j'étais juste venu pour cela, je vais devoir cette fois-ci m'en aller.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu sais...tu es le bienvenu à Fixor, dit Lucius, avant de s'en aller, sous les yeux encore plus surpris, si possible, de Severus.

Il regarda l'elfe s'en aller, alors qu'il assimilait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce dernier s'était spécialement déplacé pour venir lui donner une plante rarissime et lui dire aussi qu'il était le bienvenu dans son village.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment, à l'Empire d'Espagne.**_

Gellert écoutait d'une seule oreille ses quelques conseillers lui dire à quel point la situation du peuple espagnol devenait critique. Certains avaient commencé à créer des émeutes pour réclamer plus à manger, tant il n'y avait presque plus rien qui poussait sur leurs terres. D'autres se battaient entre eux pour pouvoir réussir à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain rassi qui était l'un des seuls aliments que Gellert acceptait de donner, pour ne pas gaspiller, disait-il.

S'il y avait quelques jours de cela, il avait était clément envers eux, aujourd'hui cela n'était plus le cas. Et il le montrait bien, au plus grand damne des habitants de l'Empire, mais aussi de certains de ses sujets, qui commençaient à ne plus comprendre le cheminement des pensées de ce dernier. Pour eux, il était en train de les mener à leur perte en se conduisant de la sorte. Ce n'était pas en agissant aussi mesquinement qu'il gagnerait la confiance de son peuple. À force, tous, ils finiront par tourner le dos à celui-ci, pour se tourner vers un autre, plus apte à les gouverner avec sagesse.

Pour certains, conseillers, Gellert était, petit à petit, en train de tout perdre, et celui-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte, tant il était encore obnubilé par l'idée d'éliminer l'empereur de l'Empire d'Angleterre. Et ils avaient peur, qu'à cause de cette horrible fixation, le pays tombe réellement dans le chaos le plus total. Le peuple en pâtissaient déjà de la mauvaise gouvernance de leur empereur, et ils allaient encore en pâtir avec la nouvelle bataille qui approchait à grands pas. Et cela avait l'air de réjouir plus Gellert que de l'inquiéter, alors qu'il était en train de perdre totalement le contrôle de son pays.

 **o00oo00o**

Il avait reçu, il y avait quelques jours de cela, la missive de Peter qui lui avait annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle. L'empereur s'en était sortie indemne d'une attaque perpétrée par l'un de ses hommes. Cela l'avait mis en colère, bien qu'il s'y était attendu. Mais au moins, il pouvait se consoler en se disant que ses hommes avaient fait du bon travail, car ils avaient réussi à faire de nombreuses victimes. Ils avaient réussi à déclarer totalement la guerre entre eux.

Il n'avait pas répondu à Peter, préférant se focaliser sur sa deuxième offensive. En revanche, Peter avait tout intérêt de trouver un meilleur plan d'attaque, visant l'époux de l'empereur. S'en prendre au prince, ferait immédiatement réagir son ennemi, et celui-ci se déplacerait bien plus vite afin de l'attaquer de front. Gellert avait déjà préparé des groupes d'hommes qui iront monter la garde dans les villages qui bordaient la frontière entre son pays et le Royaume de France, et d'autres, dans les villages qui longeaient la côte Ouest. Sait-on jamais. L'empereur, pouvait très bien passer par ses endroits-là, en venant par navires ou même à dos de sombrals ou de pégases.

Mais il ne savait pas quand son ennemi avait prévu de passer à l'attaque. Il ne savait d'autant plus pas s'il avait déjà préparé un plan d'attaque. Peut-être devait-il envoyer une missive à Peter pour lui demander de lui fournir plus amples informations. Étant donné qu'il était l'un des conseillers de l'empereur, il devait sûrement savoir des choses qui pourront l'aider dans ses propres plans. Après la réunion, tout compte fait, il écrirait une missive à Peter.

Il était tellement impatient de pouvoir une dernière fois se confronter à son pire ennemi, qu'il serait prêt à changer ses plans, et attaquer directement de front, comme il le faisait autrefois. Mais pour une fois, il maintint son plan de départ. Soit, attirer l'empereur d'Angleterre sur ses terres, là où serait plus amène à combattre aisément, après l'avoir atteint, en s'en prenant à ce qui lui était cher.

Triturant de ses doigts le pendentif autour de son cou qui retenait sa magie, il se demanda si les pouvoir de son ennemi avait encore considérablement augmenté.

Il se souvint lors de leur dernière bataille que celui-ci avait utilisé peu de magie, mais une magie puissante qui l'avait laissé quand même pantois. Il se souvint de quel genre de magie celui-ci, il avait exploité. Cela avait été une magie élémentaire, lié au feu et à l'eau. Lui, il ne possédait pas cette capacité à utiliser cet aspect-là de la magie, mais il comptait bien tout donner lors de son combat final contre son ennemi. Il savait déjà à l'avance que ce combat allait être des plus acharnés et qu'il se devait de mettre toutes ses chances de son côté. Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait nier, cette appréhension. Son ennemi n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était un homme quand même fort puissant. Mais il ne devait pas perdre cette bataille. Cela lui serait inconcevable.

Chassant ces pensées négatives, il se concentra sur la discussion qu'avaient entamée ses conseillers. Ceux-ci blablataient toujours sur la condition de vie misérable dont son peuple était victime. Et alors ! Pourquoi s'en faire autant. Pour Gellert, ceux-ci devraient le remercier et s'estimer heureux d'avoir un endroit où vivre.

Mais des questions restaient sans réponses, pour ses sujets.

Est-ce qu'un jour le peuple espagnol allait de nouveau connaître la joie de vivre sur leur propre sol ? Allaient-ils, par n'importe quel miracle, s'échapper de cette famine qui avait fini par les ronger un peu plus chaque jour, chaque année ?

Et cette guerre qui approchait, qu'allait-elle apporter ? Plus de mal, ou peut-être un peu de bien ?

Nul ne savait.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

Tom et Harry étaient assis, face à face, dans le bureau du premier. Ils se regardaient fixement, attendant que l'un d'entre eux, entame la discussion. Mais à la vue de la situation, Tom se dit que puisque son époux n'allait par amorcer le premier mot, alors se serait à lui de le faire.

\- Harry !, s'exclama-t-il. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma position et je...

\- Et moi je continuerais à te harceler. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies donné la seule réponse que je souhaite entendre, le coupa Harry. Alors, réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me dire.

\- Ne me coupes pas, veux-tu, dit Tom. Et j'ai suffisamment réfléchi. Je t'ai fait part de mes impressions, et je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus.

\- Dans deux jours, Blaise retourne à Arthedain. Je comptais me joindre à lui, expliqua Harry. Accepte de me laisser y aller pour seulement deux jours. Ensuite j'irais à Emathayus, pour aussi deux jours. Après je rentrerai au palais. Deux provinces à visiter, c'est tout ce que je te demande, en attendant. Tu peux bien me l'autoriser. Je te rassure que je serais bien entouré. Laisse-moi agir, comme l'empereur que je suis désormais. Fais-moi confiance, finit-il par dire.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas remplacé l'ancien gouverneur d'Emathayus.

\- Et alors ? Est-ce vraiment un problème ? C'est les villageois que je vais visiter, dit Harry.

\- Et tu as pensé qu'il peut t'arriver quelque chose ?

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé. Mais cela fait partie de la vie. Tôt ou tard, je serai autant que toi, la cible de malheureux ennemis.

\- Bon sang! Tu as toujours une raison à tout. Tu es vraiment têtu, souffla Tom.

\- Alors?, dit simplement Harry.

\- Bien! Concéda finalement Tom, pas très content. Tu iras juste à Arthedain et à Emathayus, pour seulement deux jours. Et tu seras escorté par un groupe d'hommes que je sélectionnerais personnellement.

\- Cela va de soi, dit Harry, en souriant de contentement.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à négocier plus de visite, Harry trouvait que deux provinces étaient déjà plutôt bien. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de la Capitale et respirer l'air, autre part. Alors il pouvait se sentir satisfait.

\- Je vois que tu es plus que content, dit Tom en se levant de son siège.

\- Oui, sourit Harry. Je vais enfin pouvoir changer d'air.

\- Hn. Je peux comprendre ton envie de voir d'autres horizons.

\- Il t'en aurait fallu du temps, dit Harry d'un ton taquin.

\- Je me fais juste du souci pour toi. Te savoir loin de moi pour plusieurs jours alors que la menace rode encore, ne me plaît guère. Mais je vais te faire confiance, comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- Bien, sourit Harry en se levant. Mais normalement je ne devrais même pas te la demander.

Il s'approcha de son époux et alla l'embrasser d'un simple baiser qui fut doux et tendre, avant de se reculer.

\- Veux-tu qu'on aille dans les jardins se promener?, proposa-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas, malheureusement. J'ai une audience avec mes sujets pour leur parler des attaques survenues, dit Tom.

\- Oh. Très bien. D'ailleurs...En parlant d'attaque...Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le ou les traîtres ?, demanda Harry, avec curiosité.

\- Non pas encore, souffla Tom, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Cela peut être n'importe qui.

\- Même un de tes sujets, dit Harry.

\- Tu penses? Fronça des sourcils Tom

\- Eh bien..., commença-t-il en arpentant le bureau. Mon père était bien entouré de certaines personnes qui étaient malhonnêtes. Des personnes qui profitaient de leur statut ou de leurs privilèges pour faire certaines choses, hum...peu recommandable. Heureusement que Sirius lui en a fait prendre conscience. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit dans sa lettre, mon père s'est enfin débarrassé d'eux.

\- Vraiment?, dit Tom, surpris.

\- Oui. Je pense que malgré tout, il faut que tu te méfies de certains de tes sujets. Il me semble qu'il y a déjà eu des révoltes, par le passé, menés justement par eux.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas où est le rapport.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que si autrefois certains n'avaient pas confiance en toi au point de te retirer le titre d'empereur, qui te dit que ses mêmes personnes te font confiance aujourd'hui. Qui te dit que tout ce temps, ils n'ont pas attendu de trouver le moyen de te renverser. De te trahir une nouvelle fois, expliqua Harry. Ceux ou celui qui a fait entrer ses ennemis à l'Empire, connait un minimum comment fonctionnent les entrées et les sorties. Avec ça, il a réussi à déjouer la surveillance. Franchement, cela m'étonnerait que ce soit un ou des habitants.

\- Bon sang ! Tes suppositions se tiennent.

\- Bien sûr, qu'elles se tiennent, sourit Harry. Écoute...Je ne te l'ai encore jamais dit, mais j'ai cette capacité à...sentir très nettement et à me fier aux auras que dégagent les personnes que je rencontre. Et crois-moi...j'en ai rencontrée des personnes mal attentionnées. Des personnes où j'ai ressenti énormément d'ondes négatives venant d'eux, révéla Harry. Cela m'a protégé. Et depuis que je suis devenu un sorcier, ce...don c'est comme...décuplé. Je ressens mieux les choses. Lors de la réception en l'honneur de notre union, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde et certains..., finit par dire Harry, en grimaçant.

\- Je vois, souffla Tom.

\- Mais tous ne sont pas malveillants. Ce soir-là j'ai ressenti, chez certains, juste de la joie, de l'amour, de la jalousie, de la luxure, de l'avarice, de l'égoïsme, et autres. Mais chez d'autres, je ressentais beaucoup de haine. Mais envers qui ou quoi, je ne pourrais te le dire.

\- Alors tu penses que je devrais me méfier de certains de mes sujets.

\- Eh bien oui. Mais comme tu l'as cité, cela peur être n'importe qui.

\- Exactement.

\- Je pourrais peut-être me tenir à tes côtés à cette audience, proposa Harry.

\- Hum. Cela me paraît être une bonne idée. Tu m'as donné l'envie de savoir si certains de mes sujets sont fiables ou pas.

 **o00oo00o**

En recevant la missive de l'empereur qui demandait à ce que tous les conseillers et gouverneurs se présentent à lui pour une audience, Peter avait ressenti une soudaine appréhension, quant à se rendre au palais. Puis celle-ci s'était évaporé, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il pourrait tenter une nouvelle approche envers l'époux de l'empereur.

L'empereur ne se doutait toujours pas qu'il était le traître en question, alors il avait encore le temps d'agir. Capturer le prince restait une excellente idée. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il y arrive et qu'il trouve aussi le bon moment pour le faire. Le faire dans l'enceinte du palais restait risqué avec tous les gardes qui arpentaient les alentours. Alors il se devait de réfléchir à une autre solution plus adaptée.

Avançant en direction du palais, il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard. Là, il se devait de rester concentré sur la réunion qu'il allait dans quelques minutes débuter.

En arrivant devant les portes, il passa près des gardes qui lui cédèrent le passage. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, il vit que certains gouverneurs et conseillers étaient déjà présents, en train de discuter entre eux, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion. Faisant profil bas, il avança, les dépassant par la même occasion, avant de se présenter dans la salle où l'empereur était déjà présent avec, à ses côtés, son époux, assis majestueusement.

Bien ! Voilà qui était intéressant, pensa-t-il.

Comme dans son habitude, il alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible de l'empereur, soit à l'autre bout de la table. La salle se remplissait peu à peu. Et bientôt, elle accueillit un brouhaha strident. Une fois que tous, avaient pris place autour de la grande table, ils mirèrent les deux souverains, avant que Tom ne se lève et les darde de son regard.

\- Bien ! Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé aussi vite, commença Tom. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, finit-il en s'asseyant, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil envers son époux qui capta son regard.

Celui-ci laissa son empereur entama la discussion, tandis que lui, il scruta silencieusement les nombreuses personnes présentes. Ses yeux détaillèrent avec attention et minutie tous les sujets de son époux qui buvaient plus ou moins les paroles de ce dernier.

Pour l'instant il ne ressentit aucune aura malveillante. Cependant il ne loupa pas certains regards que certains lui jetaient en biais, où il put lire de l'intérêt, voire même de la convoitise. Et cela en était tout simplement déroutant. Grimaçant, Harry se détourna d'eux et continua son inspection silencieuse et bien vite son regard tomba dans celui d'une personne qu'il reconnut comme étant l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans les corridors lors de la soirée. L'homme étrange qui avait dit s'être perdu. Il se souvint s'être aussi méfié de lui, car il avait ressenti de la sournoiserie venant de lui. Celui-ci le fixait étrangement. Et là, Harry ne sut comment identifier son regard.

Fronçant des sourcils, il tenta de se concentrer sur sa personne. Mais là, ce qu'il ressentait venant de lui, était indéfinissable. Mais une chose était au moins sûre, rien de bon ne se dégageait de cet homme. D'ailleurs, il tenta de se souvenir de son nom. Il savait que ce dernier s'était présenté à lui, mais à dire vrai, il n'y avait pas fait plus attention que cela, et là il le regretta un peu, car il ne se souvenait vraiment plus de comment s'appelait cet homme.

Harry revint à la réalité lorsque l'homme en question se permit de lui jeter un sourire sournois, comme la personne qu'il était, avant de se détourner de son regard. Ahuris, Harry se demanda pourquoi un tel sourire. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cet homme lui paraissait vraiment de plus en plus étrange. Tournant le regard vers son époux, il vit que celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec des hommes à sa droite. Le délaissant, il tourna son regard une nouvelle fois vers l'homme étrange, mais à sa plus grande stupeur, celui-ci n'était plus assis à sa place. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry chercha frénétiquement du regard l'homme et l'aperçut s'en aller discrètement de la salle, sans aucune honte.

Harry laissa un hoquet de stupeur franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il vit l'homme se retourner pour affronter une nouvelle fois son regard et lui sourire narquoisement, avant de quitter silencieusement la salle, sans s'être fait démasquer par d'autres, à part lui. Cet homme venait de quitter, sans plus de cérémonie une réunion, sans aucun respect. Sans même en avoir fait part à l'empereur. Mais son comportement plus qu'étrange qu'il avait eu envers lui, faisait que, Harry commençait à se poser des questions sur cet homme. Et là Harry, se demanda si cet homme pouvait être le traître en question.

Harry aurait voulu s'exclamer. Dire quelque chose. Interrompre son époux. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il préféra attendre que la réunion se finisse, pour parler seul à seul avec son époux de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de sa supposition.

Il se blâma mentalement de ne pas se souvenir de nom que cet homme lui avait donné, lors de leur première rencontre.

Bon sang ! Son sourire. Son regard. Tout cela en disait long sur sa personne. Mais Harry se demanda pourquoi ce dernier l'avait regardé et sourit à lui, plus particulièrement. Et de la sorte, en plus de cela.

Harry pria pour que la réunion se finisse vite. Il se devait d'avoir une conversation avec son époux. Et au plus vite. Peut-être qu'il tenait quelque chose de solide. Et il espérait que cela soit le cas.

Il n'avait peut-être pas de nom, mais il savait à quoi ressemblait cet homme. Cela pouvait être utile.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **En fin d'après-midi, toujours à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

Severus, après la réunion, n'était pas entré directement chez lui. A vrai dire, depuis ce matin, l'idée de se rendre à la forêt Brocéliande, ou plus précisément au village des Solwän, ne faisait que tourner dans son esprit.

Depuis la veille, après la visite soudaine de Lucius qui lui avait apporté une plante précieuse et très rare, il n'avait fait que penser à leur discussion, ou plutôt à l'invitation que le chef des Solwän lui avait faite. Il lui avait dit être le bienvenu dans son village. Et Severus n'était jamais allé chez ce peuple d'elfe. Dans aucun autre d'ailleurs. Et mine de rien, il avait envie de voir comment ceux-ci vivaient. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que leur mode de vie était quand même bien différent du reste du monde. Ils avaient aussi leurs propres lois. Leurs propres règles. Et Seveurs était curieux. Il voulait en savoir plus et voir de ses propres yeux comment ceux-ci vivaient.

Mais il se demandait encore, pourquoi Lucius l'avait soudainement invité. Depuis quelque temps, il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier venait souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même endroit, lui adresser la parole, alors qu'autrefois leurs seules paroles s'arrêtaient à des formalités. Et là, subitement, ils se parlaient comme deux amis le feraient. Bon, cela ne le dérangeait pas, parce qu'il trouvait que Lucius, hormis qu'il soit un elfe, était une personne tout à fait honnête, respectable et de bonne compagnie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce rapprochement soudain, étrange.

Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché, après la réunion, de prendre le chemin pour Brocéliande et se rendre au village des Solwän. D'ailleurs il était en ce moment même, devant les grandes portes du village. Et là, il hésita à avancer. Mais bon, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Alors, il ne réfléchit plus, et avança tranquillement. Il rencontra deux gardes qui, après avoir vérifié son identité et qu'il n'était pas une menace, le laissèrent pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village

Il fut tout de suite ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Les rayons du soleil, qui filtraient à travers les arbres, illuminaient le village. Severus, le regard scrutateur, avança d'un pas tranquille dans les petites rues du village, rencontrant ainsi nombres habitants qui le saluèrent chaleureusement. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander où se trouvait la demeure de leur chef, car celle-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout du village et elle était la plus grande de toutes.

D'ailleurs, il arriva bien vite devant celle-ci. Et là, encore une fois, il hésita. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait encore gêné d'être ici. Pourtant, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et leva la main, prêt à frapper sur les portes. Mais celles-ci s'ouvrirent soudainement sur le fils de Lucius, qui lui jeta un regard surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à le voir ici.

 **o00oo00o**

\- J'espère ne pas déranger votre père, dit Severus qui marchait aux côtés de Draco.

\- Oh non, je ne pense pas, répondit le blond qui lui montra le chemin du bureau de son père. Il m'a demandé de m'occuper à former un petit groupe d'hommes qui irait surveiller les alentours de la forêt et un autre pour prévenir les autres peuples d'un potentiel danger. Il est en ce moment seul dans son bureau.

\- Je vois, souffla le guérisseur.

\- Mais permettez-moi de vous demander pourquoi êtes-vous à ? Pas que votre venue me dérange, dit Draco.

\- Hum..oui. Eh bien, votre père m'a autorisé à visiter votre village et je me suis dit pourquoi pas le faire aujourd'hui, répondit simplement Severus.

\- La curiosité, hein, dit Draco, dans un sourire en coin.

\- Nous pouvons dire cela, oui, sourit Severus.

\- Nous y sommes, dit Draco en s'arrêtant devant deux grandes portes en bois.

Il frappa et la voix de son père s'éleva les autorisant à entrer.

Lucius releva la tête pour voir qui était venu à sa rencontre et fut surpris de trouver son fils, accompagné de Severus, qui, le voulant le cacher, affichait un air gêné. Il sourit et délaissa sa paperasse pour se concentrer sur lui.

\- Je l'accompagnais juste, dit Draco. Je vous laisse, finit-il, avant de s'en aller.

\- Severus, s'exclama alors Lucius. Je suis surpris de te voir ici.

\- Ton fils m'a dit que je ne te dérangerais pas, mais...

\- Et il avait raison, le coupa l'elfe. Mais je ne pensais juste pas te voir ici.

\- Je voulais avoir un aperçu personnel de l'environnement dans lequel vous vivez. Je n'ai pas encore bien visite le village, mais pour le peu que j'en ai vue, c'est tout à fait à votre image, dit Severus.

\- Oui, dit Lucius. Restes-tu pour le reste de la journée ?

\- Eh bien, je suis là, alors oui.

\- Bien. Suis-moi alors, dit Lucius en se levant. Je vais te faire visiter mon village.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau, et tranquillement Severus suivit l'elfe qui s'était désigné en tant que guide pour le reste de la journée.

 **o00oo00o**

Severus ne pouvait nier qu'il ait passé un excellent moment en compagnie de Lucius. Celui-ci lui avait fait le tour du village et grâce à lui il avait fait de belles rencontres. De plus, en visitant certains marchands du village, il avait pu acheter toutes sortes d'ingrédients plus ou moins rares, qu'il avait ou n'avait plus en stock.

En soi, le reste de la journée ne s'était pas mal passé. Et puis, lui et Lucius, avaient aussi beaucoup parlé de choses plus ou moins personnelles.

Maintenait, ils étaient tous deux assis dans un salon, un thé servi par l'une des servantes de Lucius, à discuter de la réunion qui s'était déroulé plus tôt et à laquelle Lucius n'y avait pas été.

\- La réunion, c'est donc bien déroulé, dit Lucius.

\- Très bien, répondit Severus, en déposant sa tasse de thé fumante. Tom a mis en garde ses conseillers et gouverneurs. Le prince était aussi présent, mais il ne s'était pas exclamé.

\- C'est une bonne chose, je suppose.

\- Oui. Cela lui a, en quelque sorte, donné un aperçu de comment se déroule ce genre de réunion. Et maintenant que nous avons tous pris nos dispositions, nous allons voir ce qu'il en est vraiment. Tom met tout en œuvre pour trouver le ou les traîtres. Je sais qu'il a ordonné à Fenrir, après la réunion, de continuer à interroger les prisonniers. Mais ceux-ci demeurent la bouche close, et c'est embêtant. Tom va devoir s'en occuper lui-même. Il est déjà à bout de nerfs, même s'il ne le montre pas.

\- Cela est normal. L'empereur espagnol fait tout pour enclencher une nouvelle guerre, et il faut dire qu'il réussit bien. Il a bien joué son jeu, mais Tom ne le laissera pas faire. C'est juste une question de temps, avant d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Oui, souffla Severus.

\- Une guerre approche. Et crois-moi, celle-ci va être décisive.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment, au palais.**_

\- Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, dit Harry en grimaçant, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un divan.

Après la réunion, les deux époux s'étaient retirés dans leurs appartements pour parler en toute tranquillité de celle-ci. D'ailleurs Tom avait été impatient d'entendre le compte rendu de son époux, et il n'était pas déçu. Il était même plutôt en colère.

\- Et tu penses que c'était un conseiller, reprit Tom.

\- J'en suis même sûr. Il n'avait pas l'allure d'un gouverneur.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré, mais tu ne te souviens plus de son nom.

\- Non, dit Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu me dis que ce soir-là, il s'était perdu dans le palais ? Tout le monde connaît la sortie de mon palais. Déjà cela, c'est étrange. Il n'était peut-être pas là par hasard, surtout si prêt de l'aile qui nous est réservé.

\- Oui, c'est ce à quoi j'avais pensé aussi. J'avais juste une envie, c'était qu'il s'en aille. Mais il avait tenu à se présenter.

\- Mais tu ne te souviens pas par quel nom, s'emporta Tom.

\- Penses-tu connaître les noms de tous tes sujets ? dit Harry, sur la défensive. Je ne le pense pas. Je n'ai peut-être pas un nom, mais crois-moi, je sais très bien à quoi il ressemble. Il suffirait juste qu'on fasse des portraits et que la Parution les affiche dans tout le pays. Et nous récompenserons toutes personnes qui pourront nous donner des informations fiables. Il doit bien être connu de certains. Il n'est pas non plus invisible, proposa Harry.

Tom resta un moment silencieux, avant de se dire que l'idée de son époux n'était pas mauvaise. Elle était même plutôt excellente.

\- C'est une bonne idée que tu as là. Et tu t'en occuperas, demain au plus tôt, dit Tom. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas me laisser emporter. C'est juste que...C'est peut-être lui le traître. Et me dire qu'il était juste là sous mes yeux, me rend furieux.

\- Je comprends, Tom. Mais ne te laisse pas porter par tes émotions. Il faut que tu restes calme en toutes circonstances. Tu l'auras. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. En agissant comme il l'a fait plus tôt, il s'est trahis lui-même. Il n'a plus rien à perdre. Au pire, si ce n'est pas toi qui iras à lui, c'est lui qui viendra à toi, reprit Harry, d'une voix calme.

\- Tu m'étonnes de jour en jour, souffla Tom. Tu as toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer.

\- Il le faut bien, sourit Harry, en s'approchant de son époux qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as raison. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais il me faut plus de réponses. Je vais devoir moi-même les chercher à la source.

\- Tu vas aller questionner les prisonniers ? Dit Harry en se dégageant légèrement des bras de son époux pour le regarder.

\- Les questionner ? Je ne suis pas du genre à questionner. Mais plus à menacer, sourit perfidement son époux, faisant rire Harry, qui laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse de son empereur qui l'encercla de ses bras.

\- Alors menace-les, comme tu sais, si bien le faire, dit Harry, avant d'aller l'embrasser.

 **o00oo00o**

Le soir était si vite arrivé que Tom avait préféré se rendre demain à la prison d'Azkaban pour y aller chercher de lui-même les réponses à ses questions. Et cette fois-ci il comptait bien faire parler ses salopiauds. Le temps passait, et il se devait au plus vite de préparer son armée, mais avant il voulait savoir ce que son ennemi avait prévu, et ses hommes allaient le lui dire. Mais fallait-il encore qu'ils sachent ce qu'il en était réellement.

Marchant vers ses appartements, il venait de finir de souper et comme toujours son époux ne s'était pas présenté. Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il les rejoindrait. Mais celui-ci n'était pas venu, une nouvelle fois encore. Tom se posait de plus en plus de question. Oh, bien sûr, il avait bien remarqué qu'habituellement son époux n'était pas une personne ayant un grand appétit, mais il n'avait jamais sauté un repas, avant quelques jours. Alors il y avait de quoi l'inquiéter, tout de même. Il se pouvait que son époux couvât quelque chose et il ne le savait pas.

En arrivant dans les appartements, il ne vit pas celui-ci dans l'espace vie, alors il se dirigea vers la chambre et vit celui-ci déjà endormis. Il alla dans la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir, avant de venir rejoindre son époux dans leur couche. Celui-ci vint tout de suite se coller tout contre lui. L'enfermant dans ses bras, et avant de se laisser à son tour transporter par le sommeil, il se jura que demain matin il convoquerait Severus pour qu'il vienne ausculter son époux. Il voulait être sûr, avant que ce dernier ne parte pour Arthedain.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, toujours à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

\- Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, se lamenta Harry, alors qu'il essaya pour la quatrième fois de jeter un sort au pauvre livre poser devant lui. Et puis, je me sens encore plus fatigué que ce matin. Et dire qu'après la leçon, je dois me hâter à la Parution, j'en ai presque pas envie d'y aller, même-si c'est plus qu'important.

\- C'est vrai que tu affiches un visage fatigué, dit Remus. Mais il faut dire aussi que tu ne manges plus beaucoup. Par ce fait, tu es en manque de force. Harry qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as, à peine, réussi à jeter deux sorts, dit Remus, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il examina de son regard miel son élève.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué. Mes humeurs changent constamment, et cela en est déroutant. J'ai parfois mal au ventre. Et rien que le fait de parler de nourriture me donne la nausée, expliqua Harry. Je suis peut-être enceinte et..., il se tut en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire sur le coup. Oh, bon sang ! Remus !, dit Harry, choqué.

\- Oh ! Fit Remus, les yeux ouverts de stupeurs. Sautes d'humeurs, nausée, mal de ventre, manque d'appétit, répéta Remus en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Je...je suis ...Oh bon sang ! Comment ne me suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt. J'ai complètement oublié que mes gènes me permettaient..., il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ceci explique cela, rit Harry soudainement, de ne s'être pas plutôt rendu compte de cet état de fait.

\- Il y a bien qu'à toi que ce genre de chose arrive, rit Remus, les yeux pétillants. Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle. Mais il faut te faire examiner par un guérisseur, sorcier de préférable. J'en connais un par le biais de Severus, et peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi venir.

\- Eh bien...oui...oui. Bon sang !, fit Harry, encore ébahis par cette nouvelle.

\- Tu vas retourner dans tes appartements, pendant que moi je vais les chercher. Et il vaut mieux aussi que ton époux y soit. Tu devrais aller le retrouver.

\- Il est à la prison, dit Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment, à la prison d'Azkaban.**_

Des coups, encore des coups.

Des cris, encore des cris.

Provenant d'une des cellules de la prison d'Azkaban qui retenait prisonnier l'un des hommes de l'empereur espagnol, c'était tout ce que l'on entendait.

Tom s'y était rendu dans la matinée, et depuis il n'en était plus ressorti. Tant qu'il n'avait pas le minimum d'informations, il s'était dit qu'il ne partirait pas de cet endroit. Il était venu accompagner de Fenrir qui, dans un coin, regardait d'un œil satisfait l'homme que Tom torturé, sans aucun scrupule. Au moins il avait réussi à faire arracher des mots au prisonnier, même-si ce n'étaient pas ceux que Tom voulait entendre.

\- Bien, claqua la voix froide de Tom, qui fit craquer ses phalanges. Tu vas m'écouter, bien sagement, je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre, dit-il en empoignant sèchement les cheveux de l'ennemi, pour lui relever la tête. Je sais être magnanime, susurra Tom. Alors si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre, je consentirais à te laisser la vie sauve.

 _\- Mentiroso*_ , s'exclama l'espagnol, d'une voix brisée.

\- Je suis peut-être fourbe, abjecte. Je peux être aussi d'une cruauté sans nom, mais sûrement pas, un menteur, sourit faussement Tom. Tu as une famille, je suppose. Ce serait dommage que ce soit une carcasse vide de vie qui les retrouve.

La respiration sifflante, l'homme basané regardait d'un seul œil l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Il n'était pas un traître, mais il tenait à sa vie, et il voulait retrouver les siens. Mais comment savoir si n'était justement pas un piège et que celui-ci ne le tue pas, après qu'il lui ait donné ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Parle !, gronda la voix de Tom.

\- Il...il nous a envoyé pour faire le plus de dégâts possible, avant la grande _batalla**,_ s'exclama avec un fort accent, le prisonnier. Il veut détruire ce pays.

\- Comment êtes-vous venu ? Dit Tom, en grinçant des dents.

 _\- Un_ ami à notre empereur, _francés***_ , nous a transportés par son bateau de marchandises.

\- Le nom du bateau, ordonna Tom.

 _\- Porque_ ? Ce n'est pas plutôt celui qui nous a aidé à entrer dans votre pays que vous voulez. Je connais son nom, sourit l'homme, dévoilant ses dents teintées de son propre sang.

\- Parle !, dit Tom en allant le prendre par la gorge. Je veux tout savoir.

\- Le Trécepteur, c'est le nom du bateau, confessa le prisonnier. Et Peter Pettigrew, _que se llama, el traidor_ ****.

Peter Pettigrew, tel était le nom du traître et apparemment il était le seul. Il ne payait rien pour attendre.

Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, il relâcha d'un regard dégoûté l'homme en sang devant lui, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Vous m'avez promis la liberté, dit le prisonnier en le voyant s'en aller.

\- J'ai dit que _moi_ , je te laisserais la vie sauve, mais pas lui, dit Tom en montrant Fenrir qui sourit narquoisement. Ta vie paiera toutes celles innocentes que, toi et tes hommes, avez pris, finit Tom, froidement, avant de s'en aller.

À peine eut-il fermé la porte que les cris du prisonnier se répercutèrent dans toute la prison. Il avait participé à la mutinerie que son peuple avait durement vécue. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait s'en sortir en vie ? Non, ce n'était pas comme cela que Tom voyait les choses. Maintenant qu'il avait les informations qu'il avait, Fenrir allait s'occuper de tuer le reste des prisonniers et envoyer les corps sans vie à l'Empire d'Espagne en retour, comme réponse au message envoyé par son ennemi.

Ensuite il se chargerait aussi de faire payer à ce français qui avait coopéré avec l'ennemi. Cela ne serait pas difficile d'avoir un nom. Il avait déjà le nom du navire. Il allait devoir prévenir les gardes qui surveillaient les ports qu'ils devront arrêter tous bateaux portant le nom de Trécepteur.

Marchant dans la sombre prison, il se dit que maintenant, il était temps de se préparer minutieusement à la future bataille.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Les mots en italique sont en espagnol, je rappelle. Je vous mets la traduction de quelques mots, bien que certains mots vous aurez deviné ce qu'ils voulaient dire.**

 **Mentiroso* : menteur.**

 **Batalla** : bataille.**

 **Francés***: français.**

 **Que se llama, el traidor**** : qu'il s'appelle, le traître.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, je vais mettre sûrement des mots en espagnol ou même des phrases, lorsqu'on sera dans les chapitres où se sera la guerre. C'est plus crédible quand même. Gellert quand il parle à ses propres hommes, il leur parle en espagnol, c'est logique, non. Mais si cela dérange, faite le moi savoir. Après tout le monde se comprend plus ou moins.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Bien sachez, que j'avance doucement, mais sûrement, la deuxième partie de cette fiction. Je dais où je vais, et c'est cool. Il se peut qu'il reste alors entre six et huit chapitres avant la fin de cette première partie. Je ne sais pas encore, mais il se peut aussi que les prochains chapitres soient long, peut-être pas autant que le chapitre 17, mais vous m'aurez compris LOL. Voilà, c'était pour vous prévenir. Mais si vous voulez en savoir plus ( sans me demander de trop spoiler mon histoire lol), je serais ravi de vous répondre et interagir avec vous.**

 **Bien je vous dis à lundi prochain. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos impressions, comme toujours.**

 **Kiss...**

 **Review ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir, bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Je vous remercie pour tout vous beaux compliments.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

 _ **Dans les appartements de Harry et Tom.**_

Comme lui avait expressément demandé Remus, Harry s'était tout de suite hâté dans ses appartements, pour y attendre ce dernier, revenir en compagnie de Severus, et de son autre ami sorcier qui était aussi un guérisseur qui pratiquait la médico-médecine. Soit, de la médecine liée à la magie.

Il était sûr d'être enceint, les symptômes qu'il avait, ne trompaient pas. Mais comme Remus lui en avait fait part, il serait aussi judicieux qu'il se fasse examiner, pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

Debout dans la salle d'eau, devant le grand miroir, il se regarda un moment, toujours avec son sourire heureux qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis, avant de retirer sa tunique. Maintenant le haut du corps à découvert, il entreprit de se regarder minutieusement, tout en se touchant doucereusement le ventre. Bon, il n'y avait pas encore de proéminence au niveau du ventre qui montrerait qu'il était bien enceint, mais en se regardant là, dans le miroir, il avait l'impression que son corps avait quand même bel et bien changé.

Son sourire s'agrandit, alors qu'il se caressait toujours le ventre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un petit être était en train grandir en son sein. Il n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait parent aussi tôt. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il était même, plus qu'enchanté.

Cet enfant avait été conçu lors de sa première nuit passée avec son époux, il en était persuadé. S'il se rappelait à quand remonter ses premières sautes d'humeur et même les douleurs au ventre, il comptait deux semaines environ. Soit, pile au moment où lui et son époux avait fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à son époux. Il avait hâte de voir les émotions et les expressions qu'afficherait son empereur après qu'il lui aurait dit cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Caressant toujours, avec bonheur, son ventre, il se dit que, oui, cette nouvelle allait grandement faire plaisir à son époux et que cela allait lui apporter un peu de souffle de joie et lui faire oublier un instant ses soucis du moment.

 **o00oo00o**

Après avoir remis sa tunique, Harry s'était réfugié dans l'espace vie. Au moment même où il allait s'asseoir, les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Remus, suivi de près par Severus et du deuxième guérisseur.

\- Je n'attendais plus que vous, dit Harry en souriant.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer mon prince. Je me présente Alastor Maugrey, sorcier de mon état et guérisseur, dit l'homme en se présentant à Harry.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, lui sourit Harry.

\- Remus nous a expliqué, s'exclama Severus. Toutes mes félicitations mon prince, sourit-il. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle qui va, j'en suis certain, égayer l'empereur.

\- Oui, sourit Harry, affichant un air bien plus joyeux. Je l'espère.

\- Oh ! Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Croyez-moi, le rassura Severus.

\- Bien ! Et si nous commençons l'examen, dit Remus.

\- Oui. Je vous prie de bien vouloir retirer votre tunique et vous installer sur le divan, dit Severus.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, accepta Harry.

Il retira sa tunique et après cela, il s'allongea confortablement sur le divan. Remus s'installa près de lui, souriant chaudement à son élève qui releva les yeux vers celui-ci.

\- J'ai pris l'initiative de dire à l'un des gardes que, lorsque l'empereur rentrera au palais, qu'il lui dise de se rendre à ses appartements immédiatement.

\- Tu as bien fait, lui sourit Harry.

\- Bien ! Je vais d'abord commencer, dit Severus.

Celui-ci posa ses mains sur le bas-ventre d'Harry qui frissonna sous les mains froides de l'homme. Se détendant, il laissa Severus poursuivre son inspection. Il commença par tâter, comme-s'il cherchait quelque chose, avant de se mettre à appuyer.

\- Humph...!, grimaça-t-il, face au geste.

\- Vous avez mal quand j'appuie ici, demanda Severus, réitérant son geste, ce qui fit encore plus grimacer Harry.

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- Vous avez déjà ressenti des douleurs par moments ?

-Oui.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Hum...je dirais depuis deux semaines environ. Mais pas constamment.

\- Je vois. Et là, demanda-t-il en mettant chacune de ses mains sur les côtés, tout en appuyant. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

\- Oui, mais pas plus qu'au bas du ventre, grogna Harry.

\- Alastor, peux-tu lancer un sort d'analyse ? Demanda Severus.

\- Bien sûr.

Ce dernier jeta un sort, sous les yeux attentifs de Harry, mais aussi de Remus.

\- Une poche a été créée pour accueillir le fœtus et le liquide amniotique qui le protège aussi. C'est de là que viennent vos douleurs. Mais cela aurait pu être bien plus douloureux, si vous n'étiez pas doté de magie. Elle atténue vos douleurs, ce qui vous aide à la surmonter efficacement. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs déployé une sorte de manteau autour de la poche, comme une seconde protection. Et une grande partie de votre magie est concentrée là-dessus. Voilà pourquoi il vous sera difficile de l'utiliser jusqu'à la naissance. Si vous le faite, vous allez vous fatiguer plus que de raison. Je vous conseille alors de ne pas l'utiliser, expliqua Alastor.

\- D'accord. Et, il est en bonne santé. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il...

\- Il est trop tôt pour le dire, le coupa Alastor. Il n'est pas encore bien développé.

\- Bien sûr. Donc il est...

\- Bien là, oui, sourit Alastor. Et il est très bien protégé.

\- Mais je dois rester prudent, dit Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Dans combien de temps la poche sera complètement formée ?, demanda Harry.

\- Je dirais au troisième mois de grossesse. Et ce sera à ce moment-là que le bébé sera complétement formé et que nous pourrons savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

\- Comment?

\- Grâce à un sort de révélation.

\- D'accord, souffla Harry, en s'asseyant.

\- Vous allez vous sentir de plus en plus fatigué et vous allez ressentir un manque d'appétit évident.

\- Oh, il l'a déjà, rit Remus.

\- Eh bien il faut que vous vous forciez à manger. En mangeant, vous nourrissez aussi votre enfant qui va bien évolué. C'est donc important.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry, en remettant sa tunique.

\- Bien ! Je crois que cela est tout pour aujourd'hui, rassura Alastor. Mais je vous conseille aussi de trouver une accoucheuse qui vous suivra tout au long de votre grossesse et qui vous aidera à mettre votre enfant au monde, conseilla Alastor, avant de se lever.

\- Oh ! Oui. Je ferais cela, acquiesça Harry. Ah ! Je voulais savoir si le terme était le même que chez les femmes.

\- Cela dépend pour les Atlas. Nous avons déjà eu des cas où quelques-uns donnaient naissance au bout du septième, voire sixième, mois de grossesse. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, qu'il serait préférable que vous soyez suivi par une accoucheuse.

\- Et cela peut être un risque, paniqua Harry.

\- Non, pas si vous faîtes bien attention et que vous suivez les conseils de votre accoucheuse.

\- D'accord. Alors il faut que je trouve vite une accoucheuse. Compétente, si possible, dit Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

Lorsque Tom revint au palais, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau, pour aller envoyer le message à Severus.

Ce matin, bien trop pressé pour aller interroger les prisonniers, il avait momentanément oublié d'envoyer un message à son ami, comme il se l'était juré la veille au soir. Bon, cela n'était pas vraiment grave, il pouvait toujours le faire. Il espérait juste que ce dernier soit inoccupé.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas presser, il se fit héler par l'un de ses gardes qui venait droit sur lui. Haussant des sourcils, il se demanda ce qui se passait.

\- Votre majesté !, s'exclama le garde. Je venais justement m'enquérir auprès des autres pour savoir si vous étiez rentré.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le précepteur du prince m'envoie comme messager auprès de vous. Il demande à ce que vous vous rendiez à vos appartements personnels, dès votre retour au palais.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Que se passe-t-il ? Redemanda Tom.

\- Je ne sais pas Votre majesté, mais il était accompagné de Severus et d'Alastor Maugrey ?

\- Severus ? Alastor Maugrey ?, répéta Tom, surpris.

Pour Severus, c'était une belle coïncidence. Mais que faisait Alastor Maugrey ici. Et dans ses appartements personnels.

Harry, pensa-t-il soudainement.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se détourna de son garde et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Si ces deux-là étaient ici, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et il allait très vite savoir laquelle.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Tom en entrant dans ses appartements.

Tous, se retournèrent vers lui, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer.

Tom regarda d'un air suspicieux les trois hommes entourer son époux qui était resté assis sur le divan, le regardant d'un regard pétillant de bonheur, dirait-il.

\- Je vous salue Votre majesté, commença Alastor. Severus et moi-même sommes venu examiner le prince à sa demande.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?.

\- Rien de grave, Tom, dit Severus. Nous allons vous laisser. Le prince te dira ce qu'il en est.

Il s'en alla, non sans faire un signe à Remus et Alastor d'en faire de même, laissant ainsi les deux époux seuls, pour qu'ils puissent parler en toute tranquillité. Severus était sûr que la grossesse du prince allait rendre, plus que joyeux, Tom. Après tout, celui-ci lui avait de nombreuses fois fait savoir son envie d'être père, tout comme il lui avait fait savoir son désir de s'unir à une personne qu'il aimerait sincèrement. Tout cela lui avait été enfin accorder.

Cette grossesse ne pouvait que bien tomber. Et cela allait lui apporter un peu de bonheur, surtout ces temps-si, avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Les attaques des villages, les nombreux morts, l'attaque de Tom, la trahison du gouverneur d'Emathayus et le traître encore introuvable. Oui, un peu de joie allait le faire respirer un peu, car il en avait grandement besoin.

Tom regarda les trois hommes s'en aller, avant de reporter son regard sur son époux qui se leva pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Harry !

\- Je suis enceint, dit ce dernier, sans plus de cérémonie.

Le corps de Tom se figea à cette annonce, alors que son cerveau assimila lentement les mots que venait de prononcer son époux. Les yeux de Tom regardèrent le visage de son époux, tentant de savoir par celui-ci si ce que venait de dire ce dernier était vrai. Mais au vu du visage rayonnant et le sourire qu'affichait Harry, Tom n'eut pas besoin de vraiment se poser la question. Après tout, son époux ne jouerait jamais à lui faire une telle mauvaise plaisanterie concernant cela.

\- Tom ! Tu ne dis rien, dit Harry en s'approchant de lui un peu plus.

Pour la première fois, Tom bafouilla. Tellement qu' il ne savait pas quoi dire sur le moment, il sortit la première phrase qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. Ce qui fit rire son époux.

\- Je...tu...Alors tu n'es pas malade ?

\- Quoi? Ah ah, non, rit Harry, en prenant les mains de son époux dans les siennes. Tu fais référence à mes sautes d'humeur et à mon manque d'appétit de ces derniers jours. Tout cela te faisait penser que je couvais quelque chose. Ça peut se comprendre. Mais non. Je suis bel et bien enceint d'environ deux semaines maintenant.

\- Oh !, fit Tom.

\- Tu es déboussolé, sourit Harry.

\- C'est peu dire, sourit Tom, penaud. Mais je suis extrêmement ravi de cette nouvelle. Je n'ai juste...je...

\- Tu ne sais pas comment exprimer ta joie. Le principal c'est que cela te ravit. Nous allons être parent, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?, rajouta Harry, d'un ton plus qu'enjoué.

\- Mieux, dit Tom en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne trouve pas de mots adéquates pour te dire à quel point je suis plus qu'heureux de ce que tu m'offres. De ce que l'on m'a offert. Un bel époux que j'aime de tout cœur et désormais un futur héritier, qui j'espère sera un garçon, rit Tom, en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Ah ah, oui, rit Harry le nez enfoui dans le cou de son empereur. Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il.

Un magnifique sourire vint orner les lèvres de Tom, alors qu'il prenait vraiment conscience que son époux, était enceint et qu'il allait bientôt devenir père. Il sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement à cette constatation. Il se sentait à cet instant même, heureux et comblé. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Tout ce qu'il avait désiré, il le tenait en ce moment même dans ses bras. Malgré les problèmes qui venaient frapper l'Empire et la future guerre qui approchait, Tom était extatique, détendu, euphorique, et plein d'autres encore. Oui, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il n'avait vraiment pas de mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était, là, maintenant.

\- C'est vraiment ahurissant que je ne me sois pas rendu compte plus tôt, murmura Harry en riant.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant, ricana Tom.

Harry se dégagea des bras accueillants de son époux, pour aller l'embrasser pour un baiser doux et amoureux que Tom accepta avec plaisir.

Oui, se dit-il. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Rien. Parce qu'il avait déjà tout. Un Empire fleurissant, de vrais amis. Et aujourd'hui, une famille.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Un peu plus tard, toujours dans les appartements de Harry et Tom.**_

\- Avec tout cela, s'exclama Harry. Je n'ai pas pu me déplacer à la Parution. Je vais...

\- Ce n'est plus la peine, le coupa Tom.

\- Comment cela?, demanda Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je sais qui est le traître, révéla-t-il. Un des prisonniers a enfin craché le morceau.

\- Parce que devant toi, il n'a pas tenu, sourit Harry. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Quel est son nom, alors ?

\- Peter Pettigrew, dit Tom.

\- Peter...Pettigrew...,réfléchit Harry. Oh!, fit-il soudainement. Ça me revient maintenant.

\- Il t'en aurait fallu du temps, taquina Tom

\- Excusez-moi de n'a pas avoir plus prêté attention que cela, à cet homme étrange. Préférant plutôt m'éloigner le plus possible de lui, tant il suintait par tous les pores de sa peau l'hypocrisie et la malveillance, s'exprima Harry, avec un regard faussement outré.

\- Tu es tout pardonné, s'amusa Tom.

\- Humph..., s'esclaffa Harry, les yeux pétillants.

Harry aimait ces petits moments de complicité qu'il avait avec son époux. Entre les quatre murs de leurs appartements, son empereur lui montrait un tout autre visage, n'étant juste que lui-même. Cet homme parfois séducteur et amusant. Même-si au début cela l'avait en quelque sorte étonné, aujourd'hui il y était habitué et il aimait plus que tout ces moments-là, où ils pouvaient juste être eux-même. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son époux pouvait se montrer taquinant. Et quand l'occasion se présentait, il n'y manquait pas de l'être et Harry appréciait plus que de raison cet aspect-là de son époux. De plus, cela ne faisait qu'encore plus les joindre intimement, les souder.

\- Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Envoyer des hommes à sa recherche. S'il le faut, ils devront ratisser l'Empire en entier. Je veux cet homme, expliqua Tom.

\- Il se peut, en voyant sa vie menacer, qu'il commette une simple petite erreur qui le trahira, comme lors de l'audience. C'est son attitude qui m'a fait supposer que cela pouvait être lui le traître. Il n'est pas très futé.

\- Tellement, qu'il s'est accoquiné avec l'empereur espagnol, grogna Tom. D'ailleurs, on n'a toujours pas mis la main sur le reste des hommes qu'il a envoyés. Et puis je trouve cela anormal qu'ils n'aient rien tenté depuis le massacre des trois villages. J'ai comme cette impression qu'ils attendent le moment précis pour attaquer de nouveau.

\- Probablement. Peut-être que ce Peter se cache avec eux. Il n'a plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

\- Oui. Il doit sûrement se sentir en sécurité avec eux, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que je lui réserve sera bien plus pire que ces vauriens.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te montreras imaginatif, en ce qui concerne sa sentence, sourit Harry.

\- Hum, sourit Tom. Bien ! Maintenant laissons ses problèmes de côté. Là, j'ai une tout autre envie, dit Tom.

\- Hum, sourit Harry. Et qu'est-ce ?

\- Je veux profiter de cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

\- Oh ! Et que me proposes-tu ?

\- Que nous la fêtions comme il se doit.

\- Bonne idée, susurra Harry, en se collant contre son époux qui le regardait malicieusement.

\- Hum...alors..., fit mine de réfléchir, Tom. Et si tu enlevais cette tunique pour que je puisse t'admirer comme il se doit, proposa Tom, d'une voix sensuelle. Et pourquoi pas le bas aussi. Ce serait parfait.

Harry se détacha de lui, avant de sourire avec espièglerie.

\- Tu as là, une excellente idée, dit-il, d'un ton doucereux. Je crois que je peux faire ça. Mais pas ici.

Il se recula, tout en jetant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qui allait se dérouler. Ses mains vinrent doucement détacher les attaches de sa tunique, alors qu'il se détourna de son époux pour se diriger vers leur chambre.

Tom, le regard gourmand et le corps déjà brûlant de désir, n'attendit pas plus et suivit son époux, alors qu'il se mettait lui aussi à retirer la cape qu'il avait sur le dos, la laissant se perdre sur le sol.

Lui qui avait pensé qu'après sa petite escapade à la prison, il allait se terrer dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée, à envoyer des dizaines de messages. Tout compte fait, son programme avait changé. Et cela n'en était que pour le mieux.

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit des mains taquines venir le caresser le torse, avant qu'elles ne partent détacher les attaches de sa tunique afin de la retirer. Bien vite, il se retrouva le torse à l'air, comme son époux. Il frissonna de plaisir quand ses mêmes mains, bien trop douces, vinrent de nouveau le caresser sensuellement, avant de venir se perdre dans ses cheveux et que des lèvres envieuses vinrent happer les siennes.

Bon sang ! Il ne pourrait dire à quel point il aimait embrasser son époux et sentir son corps contre le sien. C'était juste tout bonnement délicieux.

Il sentit son époux sourire contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il se détacha de lui. Les yeux d'Harry étaient encore bien plus verts qu'à l'accoutumé et il y put lire un désir intense comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation-là.

Il était sublime, comme toujours. Mais là, sachant qu'il était enceint, aux yeux de Tom, il l'était encore plus. Pourtant, on ne voyait pas encore de proéminence au niveau du ventre qui prouverait qu'il soit enceint. Mais son enfant, _leur_ enfant, était bien là, en sécurité et protégé dans le ventre de l'homme qu'il aimait.

 **o00oo00o**

La tête rejeté en arrière, Harry se laissa transporter par le plaisir qui lui chauffait affreusement son bas-ventre. Pourtant, il ne se soustrayait pas de la délicieuse caresse buccale qu'était en train de lui prodiguer son époux depuis quelques minutes. Mais encore un peu et il allait fortement jouir.

Il sentit l'une des mains de son époux lui remonter l'une de ses cuisses pour pendre bien plus profondément sa hampe entre ses lèvres, avant d'y faire de va-et-vient langoureux qui lui fit totalement perdre le fil de ses pensées, tant c'était bon. Bien trop bon, comme habituellement.

Ses reins chauffèrent douloureusement, le prévenant qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps si son époux n'arrêtait pas tout de suite son activité plus que grisante.

Mais Tom voulait qu'il jouisse. Avec ardeur, il entama des va-et-vient profonds, jusqu'à emporter son compagnon dans la jouissance. Se retirant, il embrassa le ventre de celui-ci qui tenta de reprendre son souffle, avant de remonter vers les mamelons qu'il taquina de sa langue, faisant geindre son propriétaire devenu bien trop sensible à ces endroits-là.

Tom arrêta sa torture pour venir embrasser amoureusement son prince qui se laissa totalement faire avec un plaisir évident. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent, jouèrent ensemble, les faisant gémir et grogner ce concert. Harry sentit peu à peu sa hampe reprendre vigueur et le plaisir le consumer de nouveau. Encore plus, lorsque Tom frotta délicieusement son sexe contre le sien, alors que l'une de ses mains se faufila entre ses deux globes de chairs, venant ainsi taquiner son intimité palpitante.

Bien vite, tous deux voulurent plus et Tom se mit à préparer son époux avec douceur, tout en déposant de baisers ici et là, détendant son prince qui finit par gémir lorsque ses doigts touchèrent, sans arrêt, son point de plaisir.

\- Tom, soupira Harry contre les lèvres de ce dernier, alors qu'il s'arqua, tout en écartant les cuisses, dans une demande silencieuse que Tom comprit bien vite.

D'un geste, il retira ses doigts, faisant grogner Harry et le faisant sourire en retour, pour les remplacer par sa hampe douloureusement durcie par le surplus de plaisir qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'ici.

Ils geignirent de concupiscence. L'un, de jouissance en étant enfouis profondément dans l'antre chaud et accueillant de son partenaire. Et l'autre de plaisir, juste de plaisir, en sentant la hampe de son amant le remplir complètement, avant qu'il ne se mette à bouger, dans un premier temps, doucement, puis plus langoureusement, frappant à chaque poussé ce point en lui qui le rendit cotonneux et gémissant dans les bras puissants de son époux.

Tom allait et venait en son époux avec ardeur et force, le faisant pleurnicher de plaisir à chaque coup porté. Mais voulant toujours plus, il prit entre ses mains les cuisses de ce dernier, pour les remonter au niveau de ses hanches, afin de s'enfouir en lui plus profondément, plus intensément, frappant fortement son point de plaisir. Cela fit s'arquer Harry, alors que ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris d'extase.

S'accrochant, avec violence, à la nuque de son empereur, Harry se mouva au même rythme que ce dernier, sentant la jouissance venir à grands pas.

Leurs respirations devinrent rapides, haletantes. Proches, trop proches de la jouissance, ils s'abandonnèrent pour quelques mouvements de plus, jusqu'à la libération. Rejetant la tête en arrière et griffant férocement le dos de son époux, Harry jouit dans un cri silencieux, au moment où Tom, dans un dernier coup puissant, s'était libéré.

La respiration hachée, Tom se retira et se laissa tomba lourdement aux côtés de son époux. Ils étaient essoufflés, épuisés, mais merveilleusement bien rassasiés et comblés, comme toujours.

Harry vint se pelotonner contre Tom qui l'encercla de ses bras, alors que la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait eu entre, quelques minutes plus tôt, redescendait doucement pour revenir normalement.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, Tom, posa l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de son époux pour le caresser amoureusement, faisant ainsi soupirer d'aise son prince qui ferma les yeux, somnolent.

 **o00oo00o**

\- À quoi penses-tu ?, demanda doucement Harry, en ouvrant les yeux, alors qu'il sentait la main de son époux caresser toujours son ventre.

\- À plein de chose, répondit Tom. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, rajouta-t-il.

\- Non, ça va, sourit Harry, en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Hum, soupira-t-il.

\- J'espère vraiment que ce sera un garçon, pas que d'avoir une fille me dérangerait. Mais l'Empire a toujours été mener par des hommes et je veux que cela le reste.

\- Je comprends, souffla Harry.

\- Après...Cela ne me gênerait pas d'avoir une fille, dit Tom en arrêtant ses caresses.

\- Quoi ?, dit Harry bien réveillé et en se détachant de son époux pour le regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce que je viens de comprendre que tu souhaiterais un autre enfant après celui-ci ?

\- Oui, dit Tom sincèrement, faisant écarquiller les yeux verts face à lui, de surprise.

\- Vraiment ?, demanda Harry en se calant contre le battant du lit.

Tom en fit de même et détourna les yeux un instant.

\- Trois, avoua-t-il. J'aimerais...en avoir trois.

\- Trois, s'étrangla Harry, surpris. C'est...surprenant. Je...ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu souhaites plus d'un enfant. Bon, deux pourquoi pas, mais trois.

\- Cela te dérange, dit Tom en ancrant son regard dans celui de son époux.

\- Je...hum..Je ne sais vraiment pas. C'est juste...inattendu. Je pensais que tu souhaitais aller dans le même sens que tes ascendants. Soit, n'avoir qu'un seul héritier. En avoir plusieurs, ce serait une grande première.

\- Sûre. Mais mes envies ne sont pas les mêmes que les leurs, dit Tom.

\- Est-ce...est-ce pour assurer la ligner des Riddle ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est vraiment un désir. Un désir d'avoir une grande famille. Mais cela à l'air de te...déstabiliser.

\- Un peu oui. Mais cela ne me dérangerait pas. Je te rassure, dit Harry.

\- Pour le moment, commença Tom en mettant une nouvelle fois sa main sur le ventre de son époux. Concentrons-nous sur ce petit être qui grandit en toi. Nous avons tout le temps d'en reparler.

\- Oui, sourit Harry, en posant sa main sur celle de son époux, alors qu'il accepta le doux baiser de celui-ci.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain matin, à l'Empire.**_

À la demande de Tom, Severus s'était rendu à la Parution pour faire une annonce officielle portant sur la grossesse du prince. La nouvelle s'était alors très vite rependu dans la Capitale. Tous, étaient heureux de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Et celle-ci était devenu le premier sujet de discussion entre les habitants qui avaient déjà hâte que l'enfant naisse.

Bientôt, ce serait tout l'Empire, et même l'extérieur, qui allait être au courant de cette bonne nouvelle.

Tandis que Tom avait attribué cette tâche à Severus, Harry, avant son départ pour Arthedain, avait pris le temps d'écrire une longue missive à ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Il était presque sûr, qu'après avoir reçu sa lettre, sa mère se démènera pour venir à l'Empire et le féliciter en personne. Elle se chargera même de lui donner des conseils et comment bien s'occuper d'un enfant. Pour cela, il en était sûr.

Ce matin, lui et Tom avait, une deuxième fois, fêté pleinement et délicieusement cette nouvelle, avant qu'ils ne daignent enfin se lever pour de bon. Après tout, c'était aujourd'hui qu'Harry quittait la Capitale au grand dam de Tom qui aurait voulu que ce dernier reste en sécurité au sein du palais. Mais il avait accepté et il voulait malgré tout, tenir son engagement.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Tu es prêt, dit Tom en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Oui, sourit Harry, en attachant sa cape.

\- Je ne devrais même pas te laisser y aller, grogna Tom, en s'approchant du prince, se mettant juste derrière lui, pour le regarder à travers le grand miroir.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu me dirais cela. Mais tout se passera bien Tom. Je m'absente seulement pour quatre-cinq jours, dit Harry, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, avant de se retourner pour faire face à son empereur. Et puis n'oublie pas : je suis bien entouré. Tu as même ordonné à Severus de nous accompagner, au cas où. Cela devrait encore plus te soulager.

\- Oui, certes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, avoua Tom, en fronçant des sourcils. Tu es enceint. Et rien que cet état de fait, me donne de moins en moins envie de te laisser quitter le palais. Même pour quatre-cinq jours et en étant bien entouré.

\- Ça va aller, le rassura Harry, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son époux. S'il te plaît ! Autant qu'eux, je ferais attention à moi. Je te le promets, finit-il en prenant doucement le visage de celui-ci en coupe pour l'embrasser.

\- Bien, concéda Tom, le front posé contre celui d'Harry.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit celui-ci, doucement.

-Hum, grogna Tom, en retour, faisant sourire son prince.

\- Accompagne-moi jusqu'à l'entrée, dit Harry, avant de se détacher de lui et de lui prendre l'une de ses mains.

\- Ai-je le choix ?, grommela ce dernier.

\- Non, rit Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Près de l'entrée du palais.**_

Tom avait vraiment du mal à lâcher les mains de son époux, pour le laisser rejoindre le convoi qui l'attendait un peu loin.

\- Tom ! Ils m'attendent, dit Harry en tentant de soustraire de la poigne de son époux.

\- Qu'ils attendent.

\- Vous êtes puérile mon cher époux, dit Harry, d'un ton taquin.

\- Non, inquiet, rectifia Tom.

\- Je sais. Dès que nous serons à Arthedain, je t'enverrai un message. Promis, assura Harry. Si cela peut te soulager, alors je le ferais, et pareil lorsque nous serons à Emathayus.

\- Très bien, souffla Tom, en lâchant la main de son époux. Alors...fais bon voyage, dit-il, avant de quémander un baiser que son prince lui donna avec joie.

Après cela, il laissa son époux rejoindre le convoi composé par six de ses hommes, les amis de son époux, Remus et Severus. Mais avant que celui-ci ne monte dans la calèche, il se retourna vers lui pour lui faire un signe de la main et un sourire qui se voulait être rassurant. Mais Tom pouvait s'empêcher de laisser l'inquiétude l'envahir. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit la calèche et ses hommes prendre la route.

Il avait de quoi s'inquiéter tout de même. Il restait encore des ennemis en liberté, quelque part et ce traître aussi, qu'était Peter Pettigrew. Il voulait se montrer confiant, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le pire était que, autre que de l'inquiétude, au fond de lui, il ressentait de la peur.

Soufflant, il regarda le convoi disparaître, avant de se détourner et d'entrer dans le palais afin de rejoindre son bureau.

Il avait énormément de chose à faire. Et peut-être que cela, allait l'éviter de trop penser.

Il devait impérativement envoyer une missive au Roi de France, par rapport à l'ami de son ennemi qui avait osé l'aider, en transportant ses hommes jusqu'ici.

Le Royaume de France, était un allié de l'Empire. Lorsque le Roi prendrait connaissance de sa lettre, Tom était sûr que celui-ci serait furieux d'apprendre que l'un des siens avait osé participer à une mutinerie et s'accoquiner avec l'empereur espagnol, que tous connaissaient, comme étant un empereur pire que mauvais. Tom avait espoir que le Roi de France lui vienne en aide pour la bataille qui approchait.

Tom avait déjà réfléchi à un plan d'attaque et pour une partie de son plan il aurait peut-être besoin d'une aide convenu avec le Roi. Mais avant de lui en faire part, il allait d'abord en discuter avec Fenrir, Lucius, Marcus et Eldrar, à qui il avait pris le temps, tôt le matin, d'envoyer un message pour qu'ils viennent cet après-midi pour une petite réunion personnelle.

Après cela, il saurait si la stratégie de défense auquel il avait pensé, serait applicable.

Enfin ! Il allait bientôt le savoir.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Sur la route d'Arthedain.**_

Harry discutait joyeusement de sa grossesse avec Blaise et Draco qui lui tenaient compagnie dans la calèche, tandis que Meven, bien qu'il l'ait grandement félicité pour sa grossesse, avait préféré faire la route à dos de son sombral et prendre la tête de leur convoi en tant qu'éclaireur. Remus et Severus, en avaient fait autant, de ce fait seul Blaise et Draco avaient bien voulu lui tenir compagnie pour ce trajet.

Maintenant les voilà à discuter de cette nouvelle qui avait été en proie à un débat houleux entre Blaise et Draco qui s'étaient battu verbalement pour savoir qui serait le parrain du futur enfant. Harry en avait beaucoup ri, au point qu'il en ait eu des nausées, à force de se tordre de rire.

Heureusement que celles-ci étaient passés et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de s'arrêter. Mais au moins, cela avait calmé ses deux amis.

Enfin, pas totalement.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait fini par songer à cette idée-là, mais il ne savait pas à qui donner ce rôle important pour lui. Il était très proche de ses trois amis, mais qui, des trois, ferait un bon parrain. À dire vrai, il s'était aussitôt auto-répondu, en se disant que les trois méritaient d'être le parrain de son enfant.

\- Je pense faire un meilleur parrain que toi, dit Blaise envers Draco.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi, grogna Draco. Tu n'es vraiment pas un bon exemple à suivre.

\- Hum..cela est ton jugement. Seul Harry est en position de juger si oui ou non, je ferrais un bon parrain, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit-il, en regardant Harry.

\- Cela reste à voir, sourit Harry.

\- Tu vois, dit Draco, dans un sourire victorieux, même Harry n'est pas vraiment sûr de te donner ce rôle.

\- Humph..., fit Blaise, en croisant les bras affichant une moue boudeuse, ce qui fit rire Harry, et ricaner l'elfe.

\- Blaise, ne boude pas, dit Harry. J'ai encore plus de six mois pour y réfléchir. Et je te taquinais, sourit Harry. Bien sûr, que tu ferais un bon parrain.

\- Merci, sourit le métis de toutes ses belles dents, avant de jeter un regard vainqueur à Draco à ses côtés. Et puis, avec un parrain comme moi, ton enfant sera un vrai séducteur. Je vais lui apprendre les rudiments de …..., Aïe !, s'écria Blaise soudainement, en se recevant un coup sur le front donné par Draco. Non, mais ça ne va pas, grogna-t-il en portant une main sur le front pour le masser.

\- Tu n'apprendras pas à cet enfant à comment devenir un homme volatil comme toi, Blaise, dit Draco, en croisant les bras.

\- Bon sang ! Je vais arriver chez moi avec une horrible bosse au milieu du front, à cause de toi, gémit Blaise.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules face aux gémissements plaintifs de son ami qui lui jetait des regards noirs. Harry, lui, préféra en rire, comme toujours.

\- Plus aucune fille va vouloir copuler avec moi si mon visage est défiguré par une satanée bosse.

\- Tant mieux !, répliqua Draco, en roulant des yeux. Tu pourras consacrer ton temps à Harry.

\- Dans le cas contraire, je l'aurais fait, grommela Blaise, en se massant toujours le front. Tu aurais pu frapper moins fort.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, dit Draco en levant les yeux en l'air. Tu auras juste à mettre un peu de pommade pour te soulager si vraiment tu as mal.

\- Bien voyons ! Cela te va bien de dire ça.

Préférant ne pas répondre. Draco se retourna vers Harry qui s'était désintéressé de leur dispute pour tourner son regard vers l'extérieur, un magnifique sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Draco sourit doucement à son tour. Son ami rayonnait de bonheur, et il y avait de quoi. Celui-ci, dans quelques mois, allait devenir père. Cela allait demander une très grande responsabilité, mais Draco était sûr, que les deux parents allaient élever cet enfant dans de bonnes conditions. Mais surtout, que celui-ci allait être plus qu'aimé.

L'avenir de l'Empire était sécurisé, et cela n'en était que pour le mieux.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il aura plu.**

 **C'était un chapitre tranquille et mignon:)**

 **Désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

 **Je n'ai pas d'annonce à vous faire, alors je vous dis à lundi prochain.**

 **Kiss...**

 **Review ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, car je n'avais même pas fini la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, qui pour moi était la plus importante. Mais voilà, je m'y suis mis à fond hier, et j'ai fini de tout écrire à plus de 3h du matin. Mais ayant eu la flegme de me relire, je me suis dit que je le posterais dans la journée. Alors tad dam, le voilà.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laissé leurs avis. C'est vraiment super. Je vous aime grave.**

 **J'ai corrigé comme j'ai pu, alors je m'excuses d'avance s'il reste des fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 21**_

 _ **À l'Empire, au palais, dans le bureau de Tom.**_

\- Marcus n'a pas pu se déplacer. Aujourd'hui il reçoit mon époux à Arthedain. Alors cette réunion se fera sans lui, expliqua Tom, à Fenrir, Lucius et Eldrar.

\- Bien ! Nous t'écoutons, dit Lucius.

\- Nous allons dès aujourd'hui mettre un plan d'attaque contre l'Empire d'Espagne, dit Tom, en faisant un mouvement de main.

Devant eux, sur le bureau de celui-ci, une immense carte, représentant le territoire de l'Empire espagnol se révéla à eux.

\- Bien ! J'ai déjà réfléchi à un plan. Et pour une partie, je vais avoir besoin d'une approbation de Richard III.

\- Le Roi de France ? S'exclama Eldrar, surpris.

\- Oui. Je vais m'expliquer. S'il accepte de m'aider, ce qui est fort probable, je...

\- Et pourquoi il accepterait ?, le coupa Lucius, les sourcils froncés. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite se retrouver au plein milieu d'une guerre.

\- Il ne le sera pas. C'est un allié avec qui j'ai eu de très bonnes ententes. Et puis, j'ai su que celui qui avait transporté les hommes de l'empereur espagnol, était un français qui possède un navire qui apporte, en direct de la France, des marchandises, jusqu'ici. C'était un bon moyen de faire passer les hommes de l'empereur espagnol, avec lequel cet homme s'est lié d'amitié. Je n'ai pas de nom. Mais le nom du navire, ça j'ai. J'ai envoyé ce matin même une missive au Roi, lui expliquant en détail ce qu'il en retourne. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait s'occuper personnellement de mettre la main sur le propriétaire du navire et me le livrer ici. Et il ne me refusera pas cela. Ensuite, je lui ai clairement demandé de laisser l'une de mes troupes passer par ses terres pour entrer, par sa frontière commune avec l'Empire d'Espagne, justement dans le pays.

\- Tu comptes riposter en envoyant des troupes chez l'ennemi? Demanda Fenrir.

\- Oui. La première ira se positionner à la frontière commune des deux pays, dit Tom en montrant sur la carte la frontière entre le Royaume de France et l'Empire d'Espagne. Une fois là-bas, les hommes du Roi, à sa demande, les laisseront passer.

\- En espérant qu'il coopère avec toi. Même-si c'est un bon allié à toi, Tom, il se peut qu'il refuse, de peur d'y recevoir des répercussions, intervint une fois de plus Lucius, sceptique.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera ma demande, dit Tom. Bien ! Je disais que, lorsque la troupe sera passée, mes hommes commenceront à envahir le sol espagnol. Ils devront avancer jusqu'au palais de l'empereur, continua Tom, en montrant un emplacement plus au Sud, représenter par un palais. Pendant ce temps-là, une autre troupe passera par la côte Ouest du pays et la troisième, par les côtes qui se trouve plus au Sud.

\- Donc...si je comprends bien, tu veux encercler le pays ?, dit Eldrar.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est une bonne offensive je trouve, intervint Fenrir.

\- Oui. Mais cela veut dire que les trois troupes n'attaqueront pas simultanément ?, questionna Lucius.

\- Non. J'enverrai la première troupe une semaine avant les deux autres.

\- Et qui les mènera ?

\- La première, ce sera justement toi Eldrar, avec ton fils.

\- Je ne vois aucun problème à cela, acquiesça Eldrar.

\- Pour la deuxième troupe, ce sera moi et Lucius et la troisième, ce sera toi Fenrir, avec Marcus. Il faut que toutes les troupes se rejoignent pour encercler le palais de l'empereur, car la réelle menace sera là, dit Tom en pointant du doigt l'emplacement sur la carte. Pendant que vous mènerez bataille, je m'occuperai personnellement de l'empereur.

\- La résistance risque d'être plus rude aux alentours du palais, dit Lucius. Je pense que l'empereur concentrera une troupe plus importante autour de son palais comme protection.

\- Et cela ne m'arrêtera pas. _Ne nous_ arrêtera pas, gronda Tom. Il peut s'entourer d'autant d'homme qu'il souhaite. Je parviendrai à l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette guerre sera la dernière entre lui et moi, dit Tom en regardant chacun de ses amis dans les yeux.

\- On est avec toi. Quoi qu'il advienne Tom, dit Eldrar.

\- Oui, dirent en même temps les deux autres.

Tom sourit à ses amis. Bien sûr que ceux-ci seront là auprès de lui jusqu'au bout, dans n'importe quelle guerre qu'il mènerait. Ce n'était pas seulement ses amis, mais des vrais guerriers qui se battaient pour la protection de leur pays et pour éliminer tous les ennemis qui osaient venir leur tenir tête. Oui, Tom pouvait compter sur eux. Il mettrait même sa vie entre leurs mains, tellement qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en eux. Ils étaient tous très important pour lui. Un lien les unissait. Dure et tenace. Ils étaient une famille.

Cette belle amitié - qui était bien plus que cela - qui les liait, les rendait plus fort et plus solidaires. Et lorsqu'ils étaient tous en ligne, sur un champ de bataille, ils faisaient beaucoup de dégâts. Ensemble, ils étaient comme invincibles. Ils se battaient jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et ce sera le cas lors de la bataille qui opposera, pour la troisième fois, l'Empire d'Angleterre et l'Empire d'Espagne. Celle-ci allait faire beaucoup de bruit à l'extérieur. Mais encore une fois, Tom comptait bien montrer sa supériorité et sa puissance à tous.

\- Bien !, dit Tom. Il me faut juste du temps pour former toutes les troupes. Fenrir, tu convoqueras tous les hommes disponibles et tu rappelleras la plupart des hommes qui surveillent les provinces. Tu feras aussi revenir ceux qui sont resté en éclaireur dans les autres terres à l'extérieur. Surtout ceux qui sont à Ikra. Il va me falloir beaucoup d'hommes. Lucius, Eldrar je compte aussi sur vous pour faire appel à vos hommes.

\- Des hommes et des femmes si tu le souhaites. J'ai d'excellentes combattantes qui sont même meilleures que certains de mes hommes, dit Eldrar.

\- Si tu penses qu'elles seront un plus, alors soit. Je n'en vois aucun inconvénient. Fais, dit Tom.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi Tom, intervint Lucius.

\- Je pourrais même m'arranger avec le clan des Trolls pour qu'ils t'accompagnent, s'exclama soudainement Eldrar.

\- Vraiment ?, fit Tom, surpris.

\- Bien sûr. Ils sont...dévastateurs, je dirais, ricana Eldrar. Tu veux être bien entouré ! Alors tu le seras, dit-il, en souriant.

\- Parfait, sourit Tom, en s'asseyant.

\- Bien ! Alors il nous manque juste à nous préparer, reprit Lucius. Cela faisait bien un moment qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé comme cela, pour mettre un plan d'attaque. Mine de rien, ça me manquait, dit Lucius.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça l'elfe noir à ses côtés.

\- Même-si celle-ci risque d'être des plus terribles, elle ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, dit Fenrir. Il y aura toujours des ennemis qui nous déclareront la guerre. Jamais cela ne s'arrêtera. Mais nous serons toujours là pour riposter.

\- Tu as raison, concéda Tom.

\- En parlant d'ennemis, Tom. Comment s'est passé ta petite escapade à ma prison ?, demanda Eldrar.

\- Oui. Dis nous ! Tu as eu les réponses que tu voulais ? Dit Lucius.

\- Évidemment, dit Tom en se calant confortablement sur son fauteuil. C'est de là que j'ai pu avoir le nom du navire. Mais j'ai aussi pu avoir le nom du traître.

\- Qui est ?

\- Peter Pettigrew.

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien, réfléchit Lucius.

\- À dire vrai, à moi non plus il ne me dit toujours rien. J'ai envoyé des hommes fouiller chaque recoin de l'Empire à sa recherche. J'espère qu'ils réussiront à mettre la main sur lui avant qu'il ne fasse d'autre débordement, surtout qu'il doit se trouver en compagnie du reste des ennemis encore en liberté dans mon empire, gronda Tom.

\- Et en sachant cela, tu as quand même laissé ton époux sortir. C'est quand même fort risqué, reprit Lucius.

\- Je sais, grogna Tom. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Crois-moi, il peut être très persuasif, souffla-t-il, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit Eldrar.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait des prisonniers ?

\- Morts. Fenrir s'est occupé de renvoyer les corps à l'Empire d'Espagne comme réponse à son attaque, sourit Tom.

\- Quelle belle réponse, rit Lucius.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelque part à l'Empire.**_

Peter avait quitté, très tôt ce matin, sa bicoque pour se rendre à Angowra, une des provinces qui se trouvait un peu plus dans le Sud-Ouest du pays.

S'il avait quitté son chez lui, c'était parce qu'il avait vu débarquer des hommes de l'empereur dans le village qui se trouvait à seulement quelques petits kilomètres de la Capitale. Il les avait bien vu fouiller tous les recoins de lu village. Ils avaient même fouillé les enseignes des commerçants et posaient des questions. Bien sûr, certains,- même-s'ils étaient bien trop peu de personnes - le connaissaient ici, alors il s'était précipité pour préparer quelques affaires, et il avait fui le village, comme le lâche qu'il était. Il savait qu'ils étaient là pour une seule bonne raison. Lui !.

Il ne fallait pas être plus intelligent que cela, pour le comprendre. C'était lui qu'ils recherchaient comme ils recherchaient le reste des hommes de l'empereur espagnol. Alors oui, il avait bien fait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de son village, de la Capitale.

Alors pour plus de sécurité, il avait quitté son petit village pour aller se cacher dans un autre qui se situait dans l'une des provinces plus au Sud, avant de trouver un plan pour s'échapper du pays. Pourtant, il avait hésité un moment, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de passer à l'attaque contre l'époux de l'empereur. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait fini par trouver la solution, lorsqu'il avait aperçu le convoi transportant le prince pour ses visites. Il avait vu une chance pour lui pour s'en prendre à celui-ci. Alors en cours de route, il avait rejoint les hommes de l'empereur espagnol qui se cachaient dans une clairière à l'abri des regards. Il leur avait demandé de pister le convoi et de l'attaquer lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Mais il leur avait ordonné de lui capturer le prince vivant, si possible, et le cacher dans l'une des vieilles grottes qui sillonnaient les côtes Sud-Ouest, près de la province dans laquelle il allait se cachait. C'était risqué certes, mais c'était un risque à prendre. En plus de cela, lui aussi il avait appris ce matin la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Cette nouvelle l'avait plus que ravit, en se disant qu'il se ferait une joie de tuer le prince et son enfant avec, éliminant ainsi toute trace d'un futur héritier. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors autant attaquer fortement et s'enfuir.

Il n'avait, bien sûr, pas encore trouvé le temps d'envoyer un message à l'empereur d'Espagne à qui, il était sûr, cette nouvelle lui aurait aussi ravi. Il savait qu'il le lui aurait ordonné de s'occuper de faire en sorte que le futur héritier ne voit jamais la lumière du jour. Voilà pourquoi il avait anticipé. C'était, certes, atroce, mais c'était la loi du plus fort qui se jouer entre lui et l'empereur d'Angleterre. Et si pour avoir toutes ses chances de son côté il fallait sacrifier des êtres innocents, alors il savait que Grindewald serait sans aucune pitié.

Mais Peter, savait que cela était pareil du côté de l'empereur Riddle. Il n'oubliait pas que celui-ci était un homme fort puissant et destructeur. Il avait conquis bien plus de terres que n'importe quel Roi ou Empereur dans le monde. Tous, presque, s'étaient agenouillés devant lui, voulant soit protéger leurs terres en évitant une terrible guerre, avant de s'alliant à lui, ou soit par la volonté, l'envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Mais malgré tout, Peter avait misé sur Grindewald, pour qu'il réussisse enfin à éliminer cet homme, pour montrer au monde que celui-ci n'était pas invincible. Voilà pourquoi il s'était rallié à Grindewald. Grâce à lui, ce dernier avait presque toutes les cartes en mains. Il était sûr que cette dernière bataille serait, sans aucun doute, des plus sanglantes.

Oui, Peter rejetait vraiment tous ses espoirs en Grindewald. Pour lui, ce dernier avait une grande chance d'arriver enfin à devancer Riddle.

Marchant un peu plus vite, il arriva dans le premier village de la province. Le visage complètement caché, il arpenta les rues à la recherche d'une petite auberge qui pourrait l'accueillir durant les nuits qu'il passerait ici. Il en trouva une quelques minutes plus tard, et après avoir payé pour cinq nuits, il monta dans la chambre qui lui était destinée.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il put souffler et retirer la cape qui le cachait. Il se laissa choir lourdement sur le lit de fortune, après cette longue route qu'il venait de faire. Bon, cela lui avait pris plus d'une moitié de journée à cheval. Heureusement qu'il avait pris des raccourcis. Mais sous l'air qui s'était rafraîchi annonçant les périodes froides qui arrivaient à grands pas, il s'était senti frigorifié et fatigué.

Mais maintenant qu'il était à l'abri pour un temps, il pouvait respirer, avant de trouver un plan d'évasion. Mais avant, il voulait savoir si les hommes de l'empereur espagnol réussiraient leur attaque contre le convoi du prince. Il espérait que cela serait le cas. Dans le cas contraire, si le prince s'en sortait indemne, il allait revoir son plan d'évasion plus tard et il allait devoir alors s'occuper de lui personnellement. Cela voudrait alors dire qu'il devrait retourner au palais. Cela l'embêtait mine de rien. Mais si cela devait arriver, alors il se déplacerait, parce qu'il voulait détruire l'empereur. Il voulait détruire ce que l'empereur avait durement construit. Et rien de mieux que de s'en prendre à son époux et à l'enfant qu'il portait, pour cela. Il fallait que lorsqu'il irait affronter Grindewald, il n'ait plus rien. Juste le désespoir et la rage en lui.

Souriant sardoniquement, il s'allongea plus confortablement dans le lit, avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de trouver un peu de repos.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **En fin d'après-midi, à Arthedain.**_

Le convoi était arrivé sans encombre à Arthedain, à la plus grande joie d'Harry, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de se faire secouer dans tous les sens par la calèche, malgré la petite heure de pause qu'ils avaient pris pour se ressourcer. Non, vraiment, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre une nouvelle fois un pied sur le sol et pouvoir respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur.

Ils passèrent à travers le premier village qui s'imposait à eux, et où, d'ailleurs, se trouvait le domaine du gouverneur, le père de Blaise. Harry, à travers l'ouverture, avait pu admirer les habitants interagirent entre eux, avant de les voir afficher un visage surpris, lorsqu'ils se mirent à regarder curieusement le convoi qui passait devant eux. Mais bien vite, en reconnaissant le drapeau hissé sur la calèche, leur surprise fut remplacée par l'enthousiasme, car ils recevaient la visite d'un de leurs souverains. Lorsqu'ils virent que ce dernier était le prince lorsque celui-ci montra son visage par la petite ouverture, ils furent extrêmement heureux de le voir parmi eux. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de temps pour se ruer vers le convoi pour l'entourer et babiller joyeusement, agitant leur bras dans tous les sens, faisant afficher à un Harry plus que ravit, un sourire de plaisir.

À travers la petite fenêtre de la calèche, il s'autorisa à sortir une main, puis complètement son bras pour faire des signes de mains, en guise de salutations, à un petit peuple plus qu'euphorique, content de savoir que leur prince, nouvellement empereur, s'était enfin déplacé pour venir les visiter. Comparé à certains villages, ceux-ci, n'avait encore jamais vu le prince, mais il avait eu des échos qui le définissaient comme un magnifique jeune homme doté d'une très grande beauté, à qui on lui avait attribué le surnom du Bel émeraude, de par ses beaux yeux verts émeraude. Alors oui, décidément, ils étaient tous très contents de pouvoir, à leur tour, contempler cette merveille qu'était le prince et pouvoir aussi le féliciter de sa grossesse qui avait déjà fait beaucoup de bruit à l'Empire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un chemin des plus mouvementés jusqu'à la demeure du gouverneur, ils arrivèrent devant le grand domaine qui était magnifique. L'architecture de celle-ci était bien différente de tout ce que Harry avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Le domaine était principalement construit avec des matériaux tel que la pierre lisse qui faisait office de façade, et qui était d'une couleur d'un orangée assez claire, puis de verre qui faisait, ici, office de vitrage. Le domaine devait être très lumineux, grâce à cela. Mine de rien, cela ressemblait quand même bien à un mini-palais, se dit Harry.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le père de Blaise, suivi de très près par une magnifique femme qu'Harry identifia comme étant la mère de Blaise, surtout en reconnaissant quelques traits du visage de son ami, à travers celui de la femme.

\- Mon prince, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Arthedain, s'exclama Marcus, en s'avançant vers lui. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé et que vous n'avez rencontré aucun heurt.

\- Merci sourit Harry. Oui, très bien. Une chance que la province se trouve à moins d'une journée de la Capitale.

\- Oui. C'est très pratique, en effet, sourit Marcus. J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous se passera bien.

\- Oh ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il se passe mal, sourit Harry. Je suis ravi d'être ici, même si cela n'est que pour deux jours.

\- Alors profitez-en bien de ces deux jours de visites, dit Marcus. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma femme, Maya, présenta-t-il.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous mon prince, dit Maya.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, sourit chaleureusement Harry.

\- Je me dois de vous féliciter pour votre grossesse, dit-elle, en souriant.

\- Oh !, fit surpris Harry. Vous êtes déjà bien au courant.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite à l'Empire, dit-elle, toujours souriante. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que la nouvelle s'est même propagée jusqu'à l'extérieur.

\- Eh bien ! Je ne me serais pas attendu à ce que la nouvelle se propage aussi vite. Nous avons révélé la nouvelle que ce matin, rit Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas une surprise, sourit la mère de son ami. Bien ! Et si nous rentrions, dit-elle.

Harry acquiesça, et tous, la suivirent à l'intérieur. Maya prit le soin de leur faire visiter les lieux qui, comme il s'en était douté, était tout simplement magnifique aux yeux d'Harry. C'était extrêmement lumineux. Il constata que certains vitrages étaient colorés, où dessus y étaient dessinées de belles arabesques. C'était beau et sa brillé à lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers. Blaise lui souffla, devant son air béat, que toute la demeure avait été construite dans un style purement hindou. Les couleurs chaudes qui parsemaient les grands murs des corridors et tous ses beaux voiles immenses qui s'ouvraient sur différentes pièces décorées de beaux meubles en bois taillés avec de belles finitions délicates qui rendaient le meuble unique. Tout cela rendait vraiment les lieux tout simplement sublimes.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'un des grands salons d'invités, ils passèrent entre deux grands rideaux rouges, au tissu extrêmement fin, tant on pouvait tout voir à travers. Harry mira la grande pièce composait d'une multitude de meubles, mais surtout de divers divans qui lui parurent confortables.

\- Mettez-vous à votre aise. Je vais faire venir le thé et quelques sucreries. À moins que vous désiriez autre chose, mon prince, s'exprima Maya.

\- Non. C'est parfait, sourit Harry.

Celui-ci alla s'asseoir dans l'un des divans qui, comme il l'avait pensé, étaient extrêmement confortable. Comme lui avait recommandé la maîtresse de maison, il se mit à l'aise, suivi de près par les autres qui s'installèrent aussi à leur aise.

\- C'est très joli, dit Harry en regardant chaque recoin de la pièce.

\- Merci. Ma mère a emmené un peu de sa culture hindou.

\- Un peu ?, dit Draco. Beaucoup tu veux dire, ricana-t-il.

\- Oui, bon c'est vrai, rit Blaise. Mais cela ne nous gêne pas, à mon père et à moi. Elle a accepté de quitter son pays et sa famille pour suivre mon père ici. C'était la moindre des choses à mon père de la laisser décorer, à sa guise, notre habitation. Et puis j'aime bien.

\- Et c'est magnifiquement bien décoré, dit Harry. Mais, dis-moi...Tu n'es encore jamais aller au pays d'origine de ta mère ?, demanda Harry.

\- Non, jamais. Mais j'aimerais y aller. Je n'ai rencontré que deux fois dans ma vie, mes grands-parents du côté de ma mère lorsqu'ils s'étaient exceptionnellement déplacé ici. Mais je ne suis jamais allé à Ikra. Un jour peut-être, expliqua Blaise.

\- Bien ! Je vois que vous êtes bien installé, s'exclama le père de Blaise qui venait de faire son apparition.

\- Oui, merci, dit Harry.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir me joindre à vous, mais s'il y a le moindre problème je ne serais jamais très loin, dit Marcus.

\- Marcus, ça va aller je pense, intervint Severus. Nous nous reverrons au souper, je suppose.

\- Hum...oui. Bien ! Je vais vous laisser, j'ai affaire. Passez une bonne journée.

À l'instant même où celui-ci sortit du salon, sa femme, accompagné d'une servante qui tenait entre ses mains un plateau, où de délicieuses pâtisseries y étaient disposés dessus, avec du thé et du lait, revint dans le salon. Celui-ci fit simplement un sourire à sa femme, qu'elle rendit, avant de s'en aller en direction de son bureau, laissant ses invités aux bons soins de sa femme.

\- Posez ça ici, dit-elle à l'intention de sa servante.

\- Bien Madame, dit-elle en posant le grand plateau sur la table basse.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, dit Maya. Ne soyez pas gêné, dit-elle envers ses invités. Servez-vous. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Ce sont des spécialités tout droit venues de l'Inde, dit-elle, alors qu'elle se contenta juste de servir, à chacun, une tasse de thé fumante, où une bonne odeur de menthe s'en releva, avec autres choses qu'Harry n'arriva pas à distinguer.

\- Merci. Tout cela m'a l'air dé !, dit Harry en regardant les douceurs posés sur la table basse, devant eux.

Il les regarda un instant, avant de voir Blaise en prendre une et dire que celle-ci était sans aucun doute la meilleure. Alors se fiant aux paroles de celui-ci, comme Remus et Severus, d'ailleurs, il prit la même pâtisserie que ce dernier, avant de croquer dedans. Et il avait sans doute raison. Il n'avait jamais ce genre de gâteau où le goût du miel se mélangeait parfaitement avec la cannelle. À l'intérieur, il reconnut le goût de l'amande écrasé. C'était certes, sucré, mais délicieux. Il n'en mangerait pas des masses non plus, cela en était certain. Mais cela accompagnait formidablement bien son thé à la menthe.

Il vit que, comme sa mère, Blaise y avait rajouté une pointe de lait dans son thé. Il ne savait pas quel goût cela pouvait avoir, mais peut-être qu'il oserait essayer un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se contenta juste d'un thé simple.

Si au départ il avait plus écouté d'une seule oreille, les discussions qui s'étaient entamés, plus tard il y participa vivement, pour parler de sa grossesse. Il leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais qu'il appréhendait beaucoup pour la suite. C'était quand même sa première grossesse, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre tout du long. Il avait alors de quoi s'inquiétait par moments, surtout que son corps commençait doucement, mais sûrement, à changer pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition.

Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir ce qu'Alastor lui avait dit. Que dans certains cas, les hommes Atlas, donnaient naissance à leur enfant un peu plus tôt que prévu. Voilà pourquoi il fallait être impérativement suivi par une accoucheuse, compétente si possible. Harry n'en avait toujours pas trouvé une, jusqu'à ce que Meven intervienne, et lui révèle que sa mère était une excellente accoucheuse. Surpris, il écouta les exploits que sa mère avait faits, bien que par moments, même-si ceux-ci avaient été rares, elle avait dû prendre d'horribles décisions lorsque les complications étaient bien trop importantes. Harry avait alors ressenti de la panique à l'idée d'avoir des complications lorsqu'il arriverait à terme. Mais Severus le rassura en lui disant que s'il prenait soin de lui et qu'il était justement bien suivi, tout irait bien. Cela l'avait quelque peu calmé. Juste un peu. Alors ayant maintenant cette information, il se promit de contacter la mère de Meven pour lui demander de devenir son accoucheuse.

 **o00oo00o**

L'après-midi s'était très bien passé, et tous, s'étaient ensuite enfermé dans les logements qui leur avaient été attribué, pour se ressourcer. Mais Harry, lui, avait voulu profiter du reste de la journée pour aller arpenter les rues du village et faire, comme il se l'était promis, la connaissance des villageois. Après, il s'était dit que s'il restait un peu de temps avant le souper de ce soir, ils pourraient ailler visiter un deuxième village. Comme cela, le lendemain, Harry aurait juste à aller dans les deux derniers qui se situaient plus au nord. Ils pourront même partir un peu plus tôt que prévu pour Emathayus. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il réussisse à mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Alors après avoir pris connaissance de ses logements, il alla retrouver Remus pour lui faire part de son envie. En cours de route, il rencontra Draco qui sortait lui aussi de ses appartements.

\- Harry ! Je pensais que tu serais en train de te reposer ? Dit le blond.

\- Non. J'ai envie d'aller me promener dans le village.

\- Oh, je vois, sourit Draco. J'y allais justement. Alors on y va ensemble.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Harry. Mais j'allais en faire part à Remus, tout de même, dans le cas où il voudrait lui aussi m'accompagner et peut-être Blaise et Meven. Severus est déjà sorti faire son tour.

\- Alors, allons voir Remus avant, dit le blond en prenant le même chemin d'Harry.

Ils partirent voir Remus et lorsqu'il eut connaissance de leur visite, il accepta avec joie de se joindre à eux pour aller visiter le village. Il n'avait pu accompagner Severus, voulant se reposer un peu, mais il se sentait de bien meilleure forme, pour accompagner son presque filleul.

Blaise, qui était allé rejoindre son père dans son bureau, lorsqu'il en sortit, était descendu à l'étage du bas. En arrivant, il vit le trio s'apprêtait à sortir du domaine, avant de les héler, puis les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il sut qu'ils allaient se promener dans le village, il décida de les accompagner et même de devenir leur guide pour la journée. Sauf à Draco, puisque celui-ci connaissait déjà très bien la province en entière.

Lors de leur balade, Harry avait vivement exprimé la joie, sous les rires de ses compagnons. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient se balader dans les rues de la Capitale, Harry exprimait toujours une grande joie, car il adorait interagir avec les habitants ou les commerçants qui lui offraient à chaque fois de jolis présents. Et étant donné que là, il se trouvait en dehors de la Capitale, entouré d'une tout autre population, cela ne pouvait que l'émerveiller. Pour ses amis et pour Remus, il n'y avait plus aucun doute quant à l'attachement qui s'était créé entre Harry et le peuple.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'on serait revenu à temps pour le souper, dit Harry, en souriant, alors qu'il descendit du cheval sur lequel il avait chevauché plus tôt.

La nuit avait peu à peu commencé à tomber, et ils avaient passé tout le reste de la journée à arpenter les rues du village. Les villageois, à la vue de leur nouveau souverain, avaient tous, une fois de plus, exprimé leur ravissement quant à le voir parmi eux. Et comme Harry s'y était attendu, il avait été félicité de toute part, pour sa grossesse. Certains lui avaient même offert de beaux présents à lui et même pour son enfant. D'un couturier, par exemple, il avait reçu un bel ensemble princier brodait avec des bordures en or, sur une étoffe de couleur bordeaux, pour son enfant. Cela avait ému et ravi Harry qui avait remercié chaudement l'homme en lui serrant la main. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était senti très gêné, mais aussi très content.

Après qu'ils aient, pleinement, profité de chaque recoin de ce village, Harry avait souhaité rendre visite au village qui était à plus d'une vingtaine de minutes de celui-ci, au grand dam de Blaise qui avait tenté de l'en dissuader, lorsqu'il avait constaté que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Mais Harry, étant têtu, les avait vite fait changer d'avis et ils n'avaient pu qu'accepter sa demande. Harry leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Qu'ils seront de retour à temps pour le souper du soir. Et il avait eu raison.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, allons nous rafraîchir, avant de rejoindre mes parents pour le souper, dit Blaise, en entrant, suivi de près par ses invités.

\- Où étiez-vous passé ? Je vous ai cherché partout, s'exclama Meven qui venait à leur encontre, énervé.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Meven, ironisa Blaise. Nous sommes allés nous promener, dit-il simplement.

\- Vous auriez pu me le dire. Au moins pour que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

\- Vraiment ! Tu t'es inquiété ?, intervint Draco.

\- Bien ! Moi, je monte, dit Remus.

Il n'allait quand même pas se faire réprimander par un plus jeune, juste parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu. Franchement !

\- Nous nous retrouvons au souper, rajouta-t-il, avant de s'en aller, laissant les plus jeunes entre eux.

\- Je vais en faire autant, dit Harry. Meven, on était juste allé visiter certains villages à ma demande. Tout va bien, dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe, avant de s'en aller à son tour, suivit de près par Blaise.

\- Je suis responsable d'Harry, c'est normal que je m'inquiète, lorsque l'on ne me prévient pas quand il sort de l'enceinte du domaine, répondit Meven, après un moment.

\- S'il n'est pas avec toi, alors c'est qu'il l'est avec l'un d'entre nous. Alors pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour un rien. Et puis...arrête de tout revenir à toi. On est tous responsable d'Harry. Tu es ridicule, dit Draco avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Meven resta un moment figé sur place. regardant le blond s'en aller sans un regard en arrière. Il fronça des sourcils de mécontentement, avant de siffler et de s'en aller à son tour.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Deux jours plus tard, à Arthedain.**_

Harry avait passé deux jours formidables à Arthedain. Les parents de Blaise étaient vraiment des personnes plus que respectables et formidables. Sa mère avait été tellement douce avec lui, et d'une extrême gentillesse, à tel point que celle-ci lui avait rappelé sa mère.

Quant à Blaise, à sa plus grande surprise, il s'était, alors même qu'il n'avait plus eu une seule trace du coup de Draco sur le front, retenu d'aller copuler avec l'une de ses servantes comme il avait l'habitude de faire selon Draco. Il était resté avec lui et les autres durant ses deux jours, bien trop courts pour Harry. Draco et Meven ne s'étaient même plus adressés la parole après leur retour de leur première promenade. Et cela, mine de rien, avait été drôlement surprenant mais aussi soulageant.

Alors qu'il donna ses effets personnels à l'un de ses gardes, il vit la mère de Blaise venir vers lui.

\- Tenez ! Voilà quelques douceurs pour la route, dans le cas où vous auriez une petite faim, dit-elle en lui donnant un petit plat recouvert d'un tissu blanc.

\- Oh ! Merci, remercia Harry, souriant chaudement.

\- Faites bonne route et j'espère que votre séjour à Emathayus se passera aussi bien que celui-ci, reprit-elle.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Merci infiniment pour votre accueil chaleureux. Je me suis plu ici. Vraiment !, dit Harry.

\- Vous revenez quand vous voulez.

\- Merci.

Après de dernières salutations, le convoi prit la route en direction de la province d'Emathayus qui se trouvait un plus à l'Ouest d'Arthedain. Celle-ci se trouvait à une demi-journée de cette dernière et à un peu plus d'une journée de la Capitale, d'après Severus.

Comme au départ, Harry était en compagnie de Blaise et Draco dans la calèche, tandis que les autres avaient une nouvelle fois préféré faire la route à dos de leur fidèle destrier.

Comme il lui avait promis, il avait envoyé un message à Tom, pas à son arrivée, mais juste avant de se coucher, pour le rassurer. Il avait bien failli l'oublier. Heureusement que Marcus avait mentionné le fait qu'il ait reçu une missive de Tom qui lui demandait de venir le lendemain au palais pour une mise au point. Et cela avait fait tiquer Harry.

Aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de l'envoyer dès qu'il arriverait à Emathayus. Et même tout de suite après avoir mis un pied à la province.

Se calant confortablement contre le dossier de sa banquette, il regarda par la petite fenêtre la verdure de l'extérieur qui défilait devant ses yeux.

C'était calme. Et même-si le temps c'était un peu plus rafraîchi, le soleil brillait encore.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Un peu plus tard, sur le chemin.**_

Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps le regard rivé vers l'extérieur, écoutant d'une seule oreille les conversations entre Blaise et Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin leur porter de l'intérêt.

Mais alors qu'il allait se retourner pour s'adresser à ses deux amis, la calèche s'arrêta avec brusquerie, le faisant ainsi bondir sur sa banquette, avant d'entendre un cri soudain, puis d'autres. Les yeux exprimant de la panique, Harry regarda ses deux amis qui se levèrent précipitamment de la banquette en face de lui, pour sortir en tout hâte de la calèche.

\- Tu restes ici Harry. Tu ne bouges pas, tant que l'un d'entre nous n'est pas revenu, lui ordonna Draco.

Harry se contenta simplement de hocher de la tête, tant il était maintenant figé par la peur. Il avait bien compris qu'ils avaient été pris dans une attaque surprise. Et celle-ci devait être orchestrée par les ennemis encore en liberté.

Bon sang ! Il s'inquiétait maintenant. Encore plus, lorsqu'il entendit encore des cris, des mots criés dans un autre langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il supposait être de l'espagnol, avant d'entendre de bruit de combat.

La respiration soudainement saccadée, il se recula plus vers la droite, bien loin de la porte de la calèche, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre brutalement, sur un Draco complètement paniqué qui lui criait de sortir immédiatement de la calèche. Il se dépêcha de faire ce qui lui ordonna son ami, le corps tremblotant. Et une fois qu'il fut dehors au côté de l'elfe, la calèche prit feu après avoir reçu une multitude de flèches enflammées, sous ses yeux horrifiés.

\- Suis-moi, lui dit Draco, en lui prenant avec force la main.

Harry se laissa totalement faire. Il était bien trop obnubilé par la vision qui se déroulait plus loin. Il vit tous ses amis, Remus, Severus et ses hommes se battre avec d'autres qui étaient bien les ennemis encore en liberté. Tous, se battaient avec acharnement. Son regard se riva vers les chevaux excités qui se trouvaient près de la calèche en feu, puis sur les deux corps, sans vie, étaler sur le sol. C'était les deux hommes qui tiraient la calèche.

La main devant la bouche, il détourna son regard pour reposer sur les différents combats, avant qu'une main ne le tire pour l'éloigner de l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- Harry ! Écoute-moi !, lui dit Draco, avec empressement. Tu restes bien à l'écart. Mets-toi ici, lui demanda-t-il en le cachant près d'un arbuste. Je vais ériger un bouclier protecteur autour de toi pour te protéger. D'accord !

\- O-oui, déglutit Harry.

Harry regarda Draco parler dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, avant de voir un bouclier d'un bleu pur, l'entourer.

\- Voilà. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, dit Draco. Il faut juste que ma magie ne se faiblisse pas, si je l'utilise, expliqua Draco. Au risque d'affaiblir le bouclier.

\- Draco ! Derrière toi ! cria tout simplement Harry, en voyant un ennemi approcher dangereusement de derrière son ami.

Au moment, où Draco se retourna, il fit face à un assaillant qui chargea avec rage sur lui, armé d'une grande épée. Il réussit à dévier l'attaque, se retrouvant sur le côté de son adversaire à qui il donna directement un puissant coup de pied sur le flanc, avant de venir derrière lui et de lui porter un coup fatal avec son épée qui vint le transpercer de part en part, devant les yeux épouvantés d'un Harry complètement figé sur place.

Draco laissa le corps choir lamentablement sur le sol et dans son propre sang. Il fit un mouvement de main, et le feu vint subitement brûlait le corps sans vie. Alors qu'il se retourna vers Harry, il vit, à quelques mètres d'Harry, deux assaillants venir en courant les mains armées et levées, prêt à attaquer. Draco invoqua deux dagues, avant de les lancer dans leur direction. Mais seul un des deux adversaires, fut touché au niveau de l'épaule, alors que l'autre avait anticipé l'attaque. Un autre combat s'imposa alors à Draco. Il tentait de parer chacune des attaques de ses opposants, avant d'utiliser une nouvelle fois sa magie pour repousser avec force l'ennemi qui était déjà blessé. Ce dernier se fit projeter contre un arbre, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Après cela, Draco se concentra sur le dernier.

À force d'utiliser sa magie, et parfois sans réfléchir, cela fragilisa justement le bouclier autour d'Harry qui le remarqua. Bien vite, il se retrouva à la merci de n'importe quel ennemi. Alors il s'éloigna de Draco pour se cacher un peu plus dans les arbustes, ne pouvant rien faire de plus. Il aurait tellement voulu les aider, car lui aussi était un combattant tout de même. Mais dans sa condition, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se mettre à l'écart et attendre que tout cela se termine.

De là où il était il put voir les autres combats et son regard tomba sur Severus et Remus qui, de dos à dos, étaient en train de se battre, chacun avec un adversaire. Les autres hommes, de sa garde rapprochée, se battaient toujours avec hargne, tandis que Blaise était adossé, à l'écart, contre un arbre, sa main valide en train de tenir son bras gravement blessé.

À la vue de Blaise, blessé et pas à l'abri d'une soudaine attaque, il ne put se résoudre à aller se cacher. Son ami avait besoin d'aide. Alors il se dirigea vers la calèche encore en flamme, faisant attention de ne pas être trop se rapprocher de celle-ci. Il contourna cette dernière, tout en faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Lorsqu'il se retrouva assez proche de Blaise, sans se faire voir, il courut vers lui, avant de se baisser à sa hauteur.

\- Blaise!, cria-t-il, horrifié, par le sang qui coulait de son bras en abondance.

\- Ha-Harry...ne reste pas là, grimaça Blaise, en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser là, Blaise. Viens ! Allons nous mettre à l'abri, dit Harry en tentant de soulever son ami. Aller ! Juste un petit effort, souffla Harry plaçant le bras valide de son ami autour de son cou et l'un de ses bras à lui, autour de sa taille.

Harry chercha du regard un abri qui pourrait les cacher aux yeux de tous, mais surtout de leurs ennemis. Son regard avisa un gros tronc d'arbre, entouré d'arbustes un peu plus loin, et se dit que cela pourrait faire l'affaire en attendant. Tant bien que mal, il guida son ami, avant d'arriver vers le tronc abandonné. Il se baissa et ordonna à Blaise d'en faire autant pour qu'il s'asseye contre le tronc. Maladroitement, celui-ci obéit, non sans grimacer, en sentant l'entaille sur son bras le lancer horriblement.

Voyant la grimace de douleur sur le visage de son ami, Harry se baissa devant lui et regarda la plaie béante.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, grimaça Harry, en compressant la plaie béante qui longeait tout le bras.

\- Je ne sens quasiment plus mon bras, tant la douleur est atroce, dit Blaise, difficilement.

\- Tiens !, dit Harry en arrachant un pan de sa tunique. Tu appuies fortement pour tenter d'arrêter le sang qui coule. Moi ! Je vais voir où ils en sont, dit-il.

\- N'y va pas, rétorqua Blaise. Tu risques d'être pris en chasse par des assaillants.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry, sûr de lui. Tu ne bouges pas.

\- Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, grogna-t-il, en fermant les yeux sous la douleur qu'il ressentit.

Effectivement, pansa Harry, en se levant.

Blaise se sentit faiblir, à force de perdre tout ce sang. Pourtant, il fit ce que Harry lui avait ordonné, il appuyait bien fort sur sa blessure, mais cela n'y faisait rien. À dire vrai, il avait même encore plus mal. Ce n'était qu'une entaille qui lui prenait tout le bras, mais elle était profonde et douloureusement atroce. Il avait quand même réussi à tuer son assaillant qui l'avait touché, malgré sa blessure. Mais là, il ne tenait presque plus. La quantité de sang qui se perdait, le faiblissait à vue d'œil, il était à la limite de tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais voulant rester éveiller, il appuya sur sa blessure, car la douleur l'éviter de sombrer.

Bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais connu une pareille douleur.

Harry après avoir laissé Blaise, était retourné vers le champ de bataille et lorsqu'il y fit face, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en constatant que les combats avaient cessé.

Il vit Remus boiter, à cause de la blessure qui lui avait été faite sur l'une de ses cuisses et il aperçut Severus s'avancer vers lui, pour l'aider à marcher. Son regard se riva ensuite sur sa garde rapprochée qui ne comptait plus que quatre hommes sur sept. Ceux-ci se chargeaient d'entasser les corps sans vie de leurs ennemis dans un coin. Harry en compta sept. Bien, il était content que ceux-ci aient été enfin éliminer, malgré les pertes et les blessés qui avaient eue aussi de leur côté.

Un peu plus loin, il vit Draco et Meven, entouré de trois corps sans vie de leur opposant. Sept plus trois. Combien étaient-ils ?, se demanda Harry. Mais il souffla tout de même de soulagement, en se rendant vraiment compte que l'attaque était fini et que tout était calme.

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

\- Draco ! Meven !, appela-t-il, sans même faire attention à ce qu'il l'entourait.

Les deux elfes se retournèrent, soulagés d'entendre la voix d'Harry. Mais bien vite le soulagement se fit remplacer par l'horreur à la vue d'un ennemi sortit de nulle part, arriver dangereusement de derrière Harry qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Harry !, cria la voix de Meven, alertant Severus et Remus. Derrière toi !, finit-il, en courant vers lui.

Le cri de Meven, le liquéfia. Pourtant, il se retourna lentement, avant de faire face à ennemi qui chargea droit vers lui, tenant, dans l'une de ses main, une sorte de dague. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il le vit lui sauter dessus, afin de l'attaquer. N'ayant malheureusement pas eu le temps de se détourner de l'attaque, il se prit un coup au niveau de l'abdomen, le faisant suffoquer lorsqu'il constata où il avait été blessé.

Des cris autour de lui se firent entendre. Mais là, en ce moment, seule l'horrible douleur sur son abdomen lui retint l'attention. Une main tremblante vint se poser sur son ventre, avant que celle-ci ne se recouvre de son propre sang. Les yeux épouvantés, il vit l'homme devant lui affichait un sourire de satisfaction, tout en déblatérant dans sa langue natale, avant de lever une fois de plus sa main qui tenait sa dague en sang pour réitérer une deuxième attaque. Mais au moment où celui-ci voulut plonger de nouveau sur lui, une main pâle arrêta celle de l'assaillant, pour ensuite la briser d'une seule prise faisant crier l'homme qui se fit ensuite prendre en grippe par Meven qui se mit derrière lui afin de lui donner un bon coup dans le creux de l'un de ses genoux et lui tirer les cheveux en arrière. Le cou de celui-ci à porter de main, Meven, sans plus de cérémonie, vint lui trancher la gorge, avant de laisser le corps tomber lourdement au sol, baignant dans son propre sang.

Harry avait regardé, dans un état second, la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui, avant de ressentir une vague de douleur lui tirailler le ventre. Suffocant, il se laissa chanceler en arrière. Mais bien vite, il se fit réceptionner par Draco qui affichait un visage pire qu'inquiet.

\- Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends !, déblatéra à toute vitesse Draco, bien trop inquiet, tout en posant l'une de ses mains sur la sienne qui était maintenant recouverte de sang.

\- Mon...mon bébé, dit Harry, d'une voix faible, mais où la panique s'y entendait.

\- Harry !, s'écria Remus, en arrivant, toujours aidé de Severus, lui aussi inquiet.

\- Brûler les corps, ordonna Meven, aux hommes de la garde rapprochée.

\- Bien !, hochèrent-ils de la tête, non sans affichait un visage horrifié par la situation.

Leur souverain venait tout de même de se faire attaquer. Et qui sait ce que cette attaque avait provoqué.

\- Où est Blaise ?, chercha-t-il.

\- Je suis là, répondit la voix faible de Blaise qui se tenait, d'une main, contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris de Draco et Meven, cela l'avait secoué et il n'avait pu se résoudre à rester caché. Alors, malgré la douleur, il s'était levé, s'aidant du tronc de l'arbre, avant de lever les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Mais comme les autres, horrifié, il avait vu Harry se faire attaquer par un ennemi qui avait sûrement dû se cacher dans un coin, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer à son tour.

\- On doit, immédiatement retourner au palais, dit Severus, en se baissant vers Harry. Mon prince, vous m'entendez ?

\- J-j'ai...mal, répondit celui-ci, en fermant les yeux douloureusement. M-mon bébé, dit-il les larmes au coins des yeux.

\- Nous allons vous ramener au palais. Tenez bon. Ça va aller, le rassura Severus, malgré l'inquiétude.

\- Prenait les chevaux, dit l'un des gardes. Nous allons finir la route à pied, lorsqu'on aura fini de brûler les corps. Le plus important est l'état du prince. Et nous nous chargerons de rapatrier nos compagnons morts.

\- Bien !, dit Severus. On vous fera parvenir de l'aide dès que nous serons à la Capitale. Aide-moi à le hisser sur l'un des cheveux, dit Severus à l'encontre de Draco.

\- Mettez le sur mon sombral. J'irai bien plus vite que vous.

\- Oui faisons cela, acquiesça Severus.

Severus et Draco hissèrent un Harry qui chancelait entre l'inconscience et la conscience, sa main toujours cramponner avec force à sa tunique imbibée de son sang, au niveau du ventre. La seule chose à quoi il pensait, était à son bébé. Il saignait tellement qu'il avait peur que l'entaille soit bien trop profonde au point que celle-ci soit fatal pour son enfant. Mais il se demandait surtout si, profonde elle pourrait être, la poche qui protégeait son enfant n'avait pas été transpercé. Tout, mais pas cela. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que son enfant souffre et que le risque de le perdre soit trop grand.

Bon sang ! Il avait aussi atrocement mal.

Il se sentit se faire hisser sur le sombral de Meven, avant de sentir ses bras l'entourer, pour le maintenant contre son torse. Lorsque ce dernier vit qu'Harry était bien installé, il ne tarda pas plus et partit à pas de course, avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

Meven se demanda comment l'empereur allait-il prendre cette atroce nouvelle. Non, en réalité, il ne se le demanda même pas. Il savait que celui-ci allait être pris dans un état de rage à l'annonce de ce qui était arrivée à son époux.

Severus monta lui aussi sur l'un des cheveux, après avoir hissé Remus. Une fois installer derrière celui-ci, comme Meven il n'attendit pas plus, il quitta l'endroit. Draco avait agi de la même manière avec Blaise, et lorsqu'il fut installé sur le dos du cheval, il y monta à son tour et partit, laissant les hommes finir leur besogne, non sans leur dire de rester prudent, dans le cas où il resterait des ennemis dans le coins.

Qui sait ! Peut-être restait-il des ennemis encore en liberté. Mais Draco espérait en son for intérieur que ceux qui les avaient attaqués, étaient les derniers.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, dans la soirée, au palais.**_

\- Bon sang! Cria la voix de Tom, pire qu'en colère, après les explications, données par Severus.

Ils étaient tous, comme prévu, rentrés au palais, avec un Harry plongé dans l'inconscience. La nuit était déjà bien tombé lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au palais, avant de hurler aux gardes, bien trop choqués par la situation, de prévenir Tom de leur arrivée précipité et qu'il devait impérativement se rendre aux anciens appartements du prince.

Et lorsque ce dernier s'était dirigé à pas de course vers les anciens appartements d'Harry, il s'était demandé ce qui s'était réellement passé. En arrivant dans les appartements, il ne se serait jamais attendu à l'horrible spectacle qui l'avait accueilli. Son époux allongé dans l'un des divans, le torse à l'air, mais avec, en plus, une terrible entaille qui barrait le haut de son abdomen et en plus de cela plongé dans l'inconscience.

La colère, la fureur, l'incompréhension, la peur, la douleur, et autres s'étaient propagés en Tom, à la vue de son époux dans cet état de faiblesse. Et aux explications que lui avait fournies Severus, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer ses sentiments, ses émotions, face à la situation.

Après que Severus ait pu soigner la blessure d'Harry qui n'était pas profonde, Tom s'était assis près de ce dernier, avant de caresser tendrement sa joue. Severus pensait que l'enfant n'avait pas été touché par l'attaque et que celui-ci se portait bien. Mais il ne s'empêcherait pas de convoquer Alastor pour qu'il puisse l'examiner à son tour. Il voulait être sûr que son enfant, _leur_ enfant, se portait bien. Son regard se posa sur la blessure qui commençait doucement à cicatriser grâce à l'onguent que Severus avait pris le soin d'étaler dessus. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci en gardera une cicatrice, mais qu'importe, cela l'importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, était que son époux aille aussi bien que leur enfant.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son mauvais pressentiment ressenti juste après le départ de celui-ci, était fondé. Il avait ressenti au fond de lui que quelque chose allait arriver lors de leur voyage. Et c'était arrivé, à son plus grand dam. Qu'il soit, lui, la cible d'une attaque, l'importait peu mais que son époux lui, le soit, il ne le supportait tout simplement pas. À cet instant, il ressentait des envies de tuer atrocement ceux qui étaient responsables de cette attaque. Même-s'il était satisfait de savoir que ceux-là étaient morts, il avait envie de les ramener à la vie, juste pour les tuer de ses propres mains.

Bon sang ! Il était furieux et inquiet.

\- Bon sang ! Je savais que quelque chose de ce genre allait arriver, claqua le voix de Tom.

\- Il y avait un risque et le prince l'a pris, en tout état de cause, dit Severus. Il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos. Cette attaque l'a énormément ébranlé. Elle a été si soudaine, soupira Severus, fatigué.

\- Rentre chez toi Severus. Nous nous reverrons demain. Tu as aussi besoin de te reposer.

\- Oui, souffla le guérisseur.

Il s'en alla, laissant Tom toujours assis auprès de son époux qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il passa une main sur le visage de ce dernier, avant qu'elle ne vienne se poser sur le ventre, là où se trouvait leur enfant, bien protégé de tout danger désormais.

Il ne savait pas si tous les ennemis étaient enfin tous morts, mais si cela était le cas, il lui restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur le traître. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait de plus. Il fallait absolument que ses hommes le retrouvent. Tom était sûr que celui-ci était toujours dans l'enceinte de l'Empire, bien caché.

Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir enfin mettre fin à cette guerre.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelques instants plus tard, aux portes du palais.**_

Draco était encore inquiet pour Harry, même-si Severus, en sortant des appartements de ce dernier leur avait assuré que lui et l'enfant se portaient bien. Une part de lui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le protéger efficacement. Son bouclier ne l'avait pas assez protégé, et tout cela parce qu'il avait eu recours à la magie à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui avait fragilisé le bouclier érigé autour d'Harry. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être défendu d'une tout autre manière. La plupart du temps, il avait juste compté sur sa magie pour se défendre. S'en était affligeant. Il était aussi un combattant. Bon sang !

Tout en marchant vers la sortie, aux côtés de Blaise qui allait un peu mieux après avoir pris une potion, il ne vit pas Meven derrière eux, marchait à vif allure, pour leur barrer la route et le regarder froidement, mais avec une pointe de colère au fond des yeux. Comme la plupart du temps. Mais là, Draco n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec lui. Il voulait juste rentrer à Fixor, pouvoir se reposer et tenter d'oublier cette mauvaise journée.

\- Si tu avais fait un peu plus attention à Harry, il ne se serait pas fait attaquer, claqua sa voix, figeant Draco par le reproche.

\- Quoi ? Serais-tu en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute, à moi, si Harry a été blessé ?, dit le blond, les yeux écarquillés sous le choque.

\- Tu étais celui qui était censé le protéger. Mais faut croire que ta magie est aussi faible que toi. Ton bouclier a été inefficace.

Choqué, Draco en perdit ses mots. Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça, alors si Meven se permettait d'en rajouter, cela n'allait rien arranger. Au contraire.

\- C'est incroyable ! S'étrangla Draco. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le protéger. J'ai failli, j'en suis conscient. Mais on aurait tous dû faire plus attention. Rejeter la faute que sur moi, c'est odieux. Tu es odieux, cria Draco, à bout de nerfs. Tu sais quoi...je crois que toi et moi, à partir de maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien à se dire. Jusqu'ici j'ai été patient, mais ma patience à des limites que tu viens tout juste de dépasser, dit-il, en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux écarquillés de Meven, où il put lire une profonde tristesse et même...autres choses. J'en ai juste...assez, souffla-t-il, avant de s'en aller, sans plus de cérémonie, le cœur extrêmement douloureux.

Figé, il regarda le blond s'en aller, avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Bon sang ! Qu'avait-il encore osé faire ?

Ce fut un coup au visage qui le fit revenir à la réalité, le faisant gémir de douleur. Choqué, il regarda Blaise en face de lui, qui le regardait avec un regard où une terrible haine s'y lisait visiblement.

\- Vraiment ?, claqua la voix froide de Blaise, jusqu'ici resté bien silencieux. Cette attaque a surpris tout le monde. On s'est battu et nous nous sommes tous protégés du mieux que l'on a pu. Rejeter la faute sur Draco est juste abject. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines toujours à vouloir être pire que mauvais. Ni pourquoi tu te sens obliger de lui dire des choses aussi blessantes que celle-ci. Non je ne comprends pas et je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais. Mais même-si Draco est peut-être quelqu'un de fort, tu es bien la seule personne qui arrive à l'affecter par tes paroles ignobles. Tu es bien la seule personne qui arrive à lui faire du mal, cracha Blaise en s'avançant pour se retrouver bien en face d'un Meven complètement liquéfié, par les paroles du basané. Tu représentes en réalité...tout ce qu'il y a de plus détestable. J'ai essayé d'être patient, sympa avec toi, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais tu ne mérites même pas que l'on te prête la moindre petite attention. Comme tu ne mérites même pas l'amitié d'Harry et aucune autre, finit-il d'un ton plus que cassant.

Au fond de lui quelque chose venait de se briser aux paroles dites avec tant de froideur, comme tant de sincérité. Était-il vraiment cette personne-là ? Était-il vraiment un être abject qui ne méritait même pas qu'on s'adresse à lui, même pour lui dire un simple mot ?

Il savait...il savait que Blaise avait totalement raison. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de trouver en Draco le fautif idéal pour ne pas avoir pris plus ses précautions pour protéger Harry, alors qu'il savait, comme tous, qu'il l'avait défendu du mieux qu'il le pouvait ?

Il était tellement furieux lorsqu'il avait vu Harry blessé, qu'il lui avait fallu un responsable, et comme toujours seul Draco avait fait l'affaire pour lui.

Mais une autre chose était aussi vraie dans les paroles de Blaise, pourquoi devait-il toujours se montrer plus qu'horrible envers Draco, en ayant des paroles pires que blessantes. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il le blesse ? Là, il ne l'avait pas que blessé, mais meurtri aussi par ses reproches. Il avait vu de la douleur, comme de la peine et autres au fond de ses prunelles bleues. Jamais encore Draco ne lui avait montré un tel regard. Ou peut-être qu'habituellement, il arrivait à gérer et à cacher ses émotions, ses sentiments. Mais là, il était allé trop loin. Et cela avait juste un peu plus détruit le Solwän.

Et en plus de cela, ce regard-là, l'avait retourné. Complètement retourné. Il avait détesté voir ce qu'il avait exprimé.

\- Au moins j'espère que tu es content, s'exclama Blaise de nouveau, en le fusillant du regard. Tu as enfin réussi à le briser. C'était ce que tu voulais non ? Après tout, depuis le temps que tu es si ignoble, si...méchant avec lui, il fallait juste le bon moment pour que tu te montres encore plus médisant. Tu es vraiment méprisable, cracha Blaise avant de s'en aller.

Les poings serrés et le corps tremblant, Meven regardait un point invisible en face de lui, tout en assimilant les dires de Blaise. Non. Non il n'avait jamais cherché à vouloir briser Draco. Peut-être le blessé, oui, mais jamais, ô grand jamais le briser. Rien que cette idée lui donnait un haut-le-coeur.

Il ne voulait pas être cette personne-là. Il ne voulait pas être comme Blaise le voit, et comme d'autres aussi le voient.

Bon sang ! En cet instant, il se dégoûta. Mais pour la première fois, il ressentit le regret le taillader de part en part. Il regrettait d'avoir été la plus ignoble des personnes avec Draco. Si au début, cela aurait dû n'être qu'un jeu, au fil du temps, c'était devenu plus que cela, ou pire que cela. Il ne s'était pas modéré, et voilà où cela l'avait mené. Alors oui, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir été aussi blessant envers Draco qui ne méritait pas tant de haine faussée de sa part.

Dans un état second, il sortit à son tour de l'enceinte du palais, se dirigeant vers son sombral. Assis sur le dos de celui-ci, il se demanda si pour une fois, il pouvait se montrer responsable. L'idée de se rendre à Fixor, pour aller s'excuser, mais surtout pour parler à Draco, s'immisça dans sa tête, jusqu'à s'imposer complètement. Oui, il devait le faire, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait pas être rayé de la vie du blond. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, depuis bien longtemps que quelque chose se résumait à Draco. Ce quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu prêter attention ou qu'il avait justement bien trop enfoui en lui, par peur sans doute.

Peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face et d'agir enfin. Il ne désirait aucunement que le blond tente d'oublier son existence.

Non. Il ne le voulait pas.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, c'est un très long chapitre. Il fait 18 pages. Comme je vous l'avais dit, les chapitres vont devenir de plus en plus long, car on arrive à la fin de la première partie. Eh oui, bientôt, nous allons rentrer enfin dans l'histoire de la deuxième partie qui avance doucement, mais sûrement. Ensuite, je voulais que vous sachiez, que toute la première partie sera corrigé par mon bêta. Pour l'instant, seuls les premiers chapitres seront repris et corrigés. Voilà, au moins les nouveau lecteurs/lectrices pourront lire une fiction sans d'énormes fautes.**

 **Bon je vous laisse ici, et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour la suite qui va être aussi longue que celle-ci. J'attends avec impatiente vos avis.**

 **Pleins de bisous...**

 **Review !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir ou bonjour, tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 22**_

 _ **Quelques jours plus tôt, au Royaume d'Écosse.**_

Lily arpentait, comme chaque jour, les beaux jardins du palais, sentant les nouvelles effluves que certaines fleurs rejetaient. En même temps, elle prit soin de cueillir les fleurs qui avaient fané, afin de leur extraire le reste de leur poudre odorante.

Un petit bouquet de fleurs fanée en main, elle sillonna les allés du grand jardin, jusqu'à ce qu'une servante ne vienne se présenter à elle, tout en s'inclinant. Surprise, elle s'arrêta et attendit que celle-ci parle.

\- Votre Altesse ! Une lettre, pour vous, est arrivée. Elle provient de l'Empire, dit-elle, tout en lui tendant la fameuse lettre.

\- Bien! Merci. Vous pouvez disposer, répondit Lily, avant d'aller trouver refuge sur l'un des bancs.

Elle posa son bouquet à ses côtés, et immédiatement, elle crocheta la lettre, afin de commencer sa lecture.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les lignes écrites de la main de son fils, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeurs, avant qu'un magnifique sourire ne vienne soulever ses fines et douces lèvres. Abruptement, elle se leva, les yeux pétillants de joie, non contenue. Oubliant son bouquet, elle partit, dans de grandes enjambées, rejoindre le bureau de son époux, où elle était sûre de l'y trouver.

La nouvelle que venait de lui faire part son fils, dans cette lettre, était juste merveilleuse, magnifique. Tellement, qu'elle sentit des larmes de bonheur aux coins de ses yeux. Les chassant d'une main tremblante, elle arriva à l'intérieur du palais, et traversa le grand corridor sous les yeux surpris de certaines servantes et de quelques gardes. Faisant fi de leur regard, elle arriva devant l'escalier qui la mènerait à l'étage et le monta aussi vite que possible, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son époux.

Elle était certaine que, tout comme elle, James allait être extrêmement heureux, mais aussi abasourdis par la nouvelle.

Arrivée devant les portes du bureau de son Roi, elle n'entreprit pas de frapper. Elle se contenta tout simplement d'ouvrir les lourdes portes. Son époux était bien présent, mais accompagné de Sirius qui se retourna vers elle, tout en lui adressant un regard fort surpris, par son arrivée soudaine.

\- Lily !, s'exclama James, d'une voix surprise.

\- James, s'écria Lily. Oh, c'est tellement merveilleux, sourit la Reine, en avançant vers son époux. C'est une lettre d'Harry. Il est enceint, dit-elle, d'un but en blanc, sous les yeux écarquillés de stupeurs de James, mais aussi de Sirius.

\- Que...que dis-tu ?

\- Harry est enceint. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?, répéta Lily, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il faut absolument que je me rende à l'Empire.

\- Oh, bon sang !, souffla James, en se laissant choir dans son fauteuil.

Un sourire commença peu à peu à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il assimilait les dires de son épouse.

\- Montre-moi, dit-il en se reprenant.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Lily lui tendit la lettre, et sous leurs yeux, il se mit à lire silencieusement la lettre que leur fils leur avait envoyée, afin de leur apprendre sa nouvelle condition. Certes, il était franchement surpris par la nouvelle, mais il était aussi extrêmement content, voire heureux. Son fils, son enfant, attendait un enfant. Un enfant. Un héritier. N'était-ce pas juste magnifique ?

Sachant, grâce aux nombreuses lettres de son fieu, que les deux époux entretenaient désormais une relation basée sur un réel amour. Il s'était attendu dans les jours, les semaines ou les mois à venir, à recevoir ce genre de lettre qui lui signalerait que son fils attendait son premier enfant. Et le jour était enfin arrivé.

Bon sang ! Que c'était étrange, tout de même.

\- C'est...inattendu, s'exclama Sirius.

\- Oui, dit Lily. Mais tellement merveilleux, rajouta-t-elle. Je souhaite me rendre au plus vite à l'Empire, James, reprit-elle. Je dois voir Harry. Il faut que je le voie, même-si ce n'est que pour deux ou trois jours. Pourrais-tu me préparer un convoi ?

\- Lily ! Je le voudrais bien. Mais tu sais que la frontière a été momentanément fermée, pour des raisons de sécurité après les attaques survenus à l'Empire. L'empereur a interdit les entrées et les sorties, en attendant que tout cela se tasse.

\- Envoi-lui une missive, pour lui faire savoir mon souhait. Il ne va quand même pas refuser à une mère de voir son fils. Il pourrait faire une exception pour moi.

\- Lily !, prévint James.

\- S'il te plaît James, supplia Lily.

\- Bien, souffla-t-il. Je vais lui écrire une missive dès maintenant. Et nous serons fixés.

\- Merci, sourit Lily, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- Harry...enceint, susurra Sirius, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la nouvelle.

\- Oui, souffla James, le sourire aux lèvres. Mon fils, enceint. C'est si...soudain.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Aujourd'hui, à l'Empire, dans la forêt de Brocéliande.**_

Comme prévu, Meven était allé à la forêt de Brocéliande, afin de se rendre au village de Fixor, le village des Solwän.

Tout au long du chemin, son esprit avait été en proie à de multitudes questions. Il avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi il avait toujours tenu à avoir comportement odieux envers Draco. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre lui-même. Certes, il pourrait donner, comme raison, que c'était à cause de cette animosité qu'il y avait entre les deux peuples et qu'il s'était alors servi de celle-ci pour provoquer le futur chef des Solwän. Mais il fallait être lucide, il y avait bien longtemps que les deux peuples avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. Ils arrivaient à se supporter au point d'accepter, même-si rares en avaient été les occasions, de réaliser des missions ensemble.

Et puis, honnêtement, il y avait autre chose derrière son attitude honteuse. Et cela, Meven le savait que trop bien. Mais il n'arrivait pas, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas en prendre conscience. Mais désormais, peut-être devait-il enfin arrêter d'être dans le déni, et de réaliser que sans Draco, sa propre vie n'avait aucun sens. De réaliser que même lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour le blond, même inconsciemment. Il devait se rendre compte que Draco représentait bien plus qu'une simple animosité faussée. Mais le problème était que Meven n'était pas vraiment une personne qui s'ouvrait facilement ou qui montrait ses sentiments. Pourtant, là, maintenant, il était sur le point d'aller présenter ses excuses à Draco, car c'était la meilleure chose à faire et parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas être rayé de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas que Draco s'en tienne à ses paroles, et qu'il ne souhaite vraiment plus lui adresser ni un mot, ni même un regard. Rien que cette idée lui était presque insupportable.

Proche du village, il descendit en piqué, avant de se poser sur le sol, aussi doucement que possible. Son sombral battit un instant des ailes, avant de les rétracter. Tout en le caressant un moment, il regarda l'entrée, illuminé, du village.

En se retrouvant aussi proche de l'endroit où habitait le blond, il se demanda si cela avait été une bonne idée de venir ici. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre un peu, avant de revenir auprès de Draco pour présenter ses excuses. Celui-ci n'avait peut-être pas vraiment envie de le voir. Mais il était là. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout de son idée et de dissiper son hésitation, pour la remplacer par de la détermination. Oui, il était déterminé à parler à Draco, non seulement pour s'excuser de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, mais aussi se faire pardonner de toutes ses années où il avait été cette personne plus que haïssable.

Il ne savait pas comment Draco allait prendre sa venue, tout comme il ne savait pas si celui-ci allait l'écouter et le pardonner. Ce qui serait quand même fort probable. Mais il avait besoin de s'excuser, comme de tout déballer. Il ne voulait pas, aux yeux du blond, être cette personne que Blaise pensait qu'il était. Tout comme il ne voulait plus être le responsable de la douleur, comme de la peine, du Solwän.

Le souvenir du regard rempli d'émotions négatives, le fit grimacer, alors qu'il consentit enfin à descendre de son fidèle destrier. Ce regard, allait sûrement le hanter, pendant un long moment. Plus particulièrement, la douleur et la peine qu'il avait lue dans celui-ci et qui l'avait tout retourné. Pire, celui-ci lui avait compresser le cœur. Vraiment.

Alors il avait espoir que le blond l'écoute, lui déblatérer ses excuses. Parce qu'il désirait vraiment s'excuser pour ses paroles, pour son attitude ignoble qu'il avait toujours eue envers lui. En fait, il voulait s'excuser d'être tout simplement lui. Ce jeune elfe froid, calculateur, cassant, blessant, et il en passait. Mais un jeune elfe qui savait se montrer affectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille.

Prenant une grande respiration, il laissa son sombral, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du village, avant de se faire arrêter par deux gardes qui lui bloquèrent le passage.

\- Qui es-tu Nyxwän? Et que fais-tu là? Viens-tu de la part de ton chef ?, questionna l'un d'entre eux.

\- Non. Je suis le fils du chef. J'aimerais juste m'entretenir un moment avec le fils de votre chef. Pouvait lui faire savoir ma venue s'il vous plaît, s'exclama Meven, d'une voix posée.

\- Hum...est-ce important ?, demanda le deuxième, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui, grogna Meven. Je veux juste lui parler.

\- Hum...bien ! Va le prévenir, s'exclama le premier, à son comparse.

Meven regarda l'elfe blond s'en aller, le laissant seule avec le deuxième. Il pria pour que Draco accepte de venir à sa rencontre.

 **o00oo00o**

Comment avait-il osé dire ces horribles choses à son encontre ?

Draco était habitué aux paroles blessantes que pouvait avoir Meven à son égard à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient au même endroit. Mais là, il n'avait pu tolérer, cette fois-ci ses palabres. Il lui avait dit les mots de trop. Des mots qui avaient réellement réussi à l'atteindre au plus profond de lui.

Marchant à vif allure à travers les rues du village, dans l'espoir d'arriver au plus vite chez lui, Draco n'arrivait pas à stopper les flux des pensées qui étaient en train d'affluer en abondance. Des pensées qui étaient tout simplement des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui faisaient référence à son animosité avec le Nyxwän.

Mais il les chassa aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Il ne voulait pas repenser à toutes ses situations dans laquelle il avait été la cible des nombreuses attaques directes de l'elfe noir. Là, maintenant, il voulait tout simplement oublier. Tout oublier.

Il arriva bien vite devant les portes de son domaine. Encore quelques pas de plus et il put enfin ouvrir les portes de l'entrée, avant de les claquer fortement, faisant sursauter les pauvres servantes qui passaient par là. Ne faisant pas attention à elles, Draco se dépêcha de joindre ses logements, le cœur horriblement lourd. Même-s'il tentait, tant bien que mal, de se soustraire des accusations honteuses que lui avait faites Meven, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y ressasser encore et encore.

Certes, il s'était senti coupable sur le moment et même encore après. Mais Meven avait tort. Tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas sa faute. Il avait protégé Harry du mieux qui l'avait pu. Sa seule faute, avait été d'être imprudent.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir les portes de ses logements, une voix forte et grave s'éleva dans l'air, le faisait se figer.

\- Draco !, appela la voix de son père.

\- Père !, se retourna Draco.

\- J'ai été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé ?, dit Lucius en s'approchant de son fils. Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-il doucement, en voyant le visage bien trop blanc de son fieu.

\- Je vais bien père, répondit Draco, en tentant de sourire.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être bien trop bouleversé, pour quelqu'un qui va bien, reprit son père en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Hum...je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je vais bien. J'essaye, s'exclama Draco, perdu. Tu as raison, je suis bouleversé, dit-il en passant une main fatigué dans sa chevelure. Harry s'est fait attaquer, et même-s'il n'y a plus aucun danger, je...je m'en veux.

\- Justement ! Il ne court plus aucun danger. Alors tout va bien, Draco. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Tu m'as l'air bien trop déstabilisé.

\- Il n'y a rien, dit Draco. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Aujourd'hui a été une longue et pénible journée.

\- Bien !, concéda Lucius. Ne te tracasse pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà, Draco, rajouta-t-il, avant de se détourner et de s'en aller.

Son père avait raison. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter plus que de raisons. Harry et son enfant allaient bien, et ils avaient tout de même éliminé tous les ennemis. Et il se pouvait que ceux-ci soient les derniers en liberté. Enfin ! C'était ce qu'il espérait.

Soufflant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, dans l'espoir de trouver un sommeil réparateur. Mais au moment même où il allait retirer ses vêtements, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Grognant, il se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Ce n'était pas son père, car ce dernier savait qu'il était sur le point de se reposer. Alors qui était-ce ?

En ouvrant les portes, il tomba sur l'un des gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée du village. En le voyant il fronça des sourcils.

\- Qui y a-t-il ?, demanda Draco.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement. Mais un jeune Nyxwän vous demande. Il dit que c'est important. Il s'est présenté comme étant le fils de leur chef. Il attend en ce moment même aux portes du village, annonça le garde.

Meven. Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui était si important, pour que ce dernier daigne se déplacer jusqu'ici ? Il lui avait pourtant fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec lui, après ses accusations. Alors pourquoi était-il ici ?

\- Bien !, concéda Draco, en sortant de ses logements et en suivant le garde.

Il aurait pu le faire renvoyer. Mais il était bien trop curieux. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que lui voulait l'elfe noir.

En arrivant devant l'entrée de son village, Draco vit en effet Meven, en compagnie du deuxième garde, qui le surveillait suspicieusement du regard.

Son regard rencontra celui de son opposant, et il put y lire du soulagement au fond de ses yeux gris. Cela le déconcerta quelques instants, se demanda pourquoi un tel soulagement. Se rapprochant un peu plus, il finit par sortir du village, avant de demander aux gardes de le laisser seule avec lui. Les deux gardes acquiescèrent et se rétractèrent un peu plus loin, pour laisser les deux plus jeunes s'entretenir en toute tranquillité.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?, claqua la voix froide de Draco, dans l'air.

\- Je...

Pour une première, celle-ci en était une. Meven ne savait quoi répondre, maintenant qu'il faisait face au principal concerné. Sous le regard bleu froid qu'il avait appris à s'habituer, il se retrouva cette fois-ci à ressentir de la honte. Si autrefois, il faisait fi de ce regard-là, aujourd'hui c'était tout autre chose. Il se sentait juste minable. Oui, c'est cela. Il était minable.

\- Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Tu n'es pas ici pour jouer à la carpe, il me semble, intervint Draco.

\- Je suis venu pour te présenter mes excuses, s'exprima-t-il. Je regrette les propos que j'ai tenus à ton égard. Je n'aurais jamais dû te porter de telles accusations. Tu as le droit de croire ou non à mes excuses, mais elles sont bien là. Elles sont réelles et sincères, s'exclama soudainement Meven, les yeux ancrés dans ceux surpris de son opposant.

Dire que Draco était surpris serait un euphémisme. Il était bien plus que cela. Jamais il n'avait entendu Meven s'excuser de la moindre petite chose. Non jamais. Il était bien trop fier pour cela. Alors voir que ce dernier s'était déplacé jusqu'ici pour lui présenter ses excuses. Des excuses qu'il disait être sincères, cela était bien trop surprenant. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela. Vraiment.

Et mine de rien, cela le déstabilisa. Et cela pouvait se voir à l'expression de son visage. Et le regard empreint de sincérité que lui jeter le Nyxwän, n'arrangeait à rien. C'était bien la première fois que ce dernier le regardait avec cette expression-là. Et puis, il y avait autre chose au fond de son regard qui était devenu soudainement bien trop gris. Autre que de la déstabilisation, il se sentit abruptement gêné par le regard de son opposant qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il réponde à ses excuses. Mais justement ! Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Draco !, appela Meven.

Bon sang ! Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il l'avait toujours prénommé par son nom, ou par les surnoms ridicules qu'il s'entêtait à lui trouver à chacune de leur rencontre, pour l'énerver.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, se reprit Draco.

\- Je sais. Mais il était temps que je me rende compte que cette animosité entre nous n'avait pas lieu d'être, dit Meven, en s'avançant de quelques pas, pour se retrouver en face d'un Draco encore fort surpris. Au départ ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, une rivalité. Mais cela a bien trop pris d'ampleur et je ne prenais pas conscience que j'étais devenu plus qu'ignoble, en ayant des paroles déplacées ou froissantes. Il était temps que je me rende compte réellement de ma...puérilité. Que je prenne enfin conscience que les paroles pouvaient parfois être bien trop blessantes.

\- Parfois dis-tu ?, l'interrompit Draco. Tout le temps tu veux dire. Chaque fois que nous sommes amenés à nous rencontrer, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te comporter comme la pire des personnes avec moi. Tu as toujours le mot ou la phrase de trop, et ce n'est jamais bon à entendre, déblatéra le blond, en avançant, lui aussi, de quelques pas. Bien sûr, je me défends, parce que lorsque je suis face à toi, la défense est ma seule arme. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce que tu me dis, ne me touche pas. Je suis un être pourvu de sentiments et d'émotions, comme toi, même-si on n'y croirait pas en te regardant. Mais lorsque l'on joue avec, comme tu le fais, ça fait toujours mal, expliqua Draco, sous les yeux écarquillés d'un Meven figé. Ce que tu as dit ce soir, a été la goutte de trop. Les mots de trop. Je m'en voulais déjà assez pour ce qui s'était passé. Alors je me serais bien passé de ton commentaire odieux, finit le blond.

\- Je sais, souffla Meven, le cœur un peu plus lourd.

Ce dernier se rendait vraiment compte que, Blaise avait raison. Draco avait été réellement touché par ses paroles. Et il détestait cela.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent, un moment, tous deux plongés dans le silence de la forêt qui les entourait.

Tout compte fait, Draco se dit que cela avait été une bonne idée de la part de Meven de venir s'excuser. Au moins, il pouvait aussi lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à créer cette mauvaise entente entre nous, dit-il. Tu l'as créée. Je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement. Pourtant, cela m'arrivait de me demander pourquoi il y avait toute cette tension entre nous, alors que nos semblables arrivaient à s'entendre. Il n'y a juste qu'à regarder nos pères ! On pourrait dire qu'ils sont mêmes, amis. Ils ont réussi à mettre de côté les différends qui nous touchaient parce que c'est ce que tous chefs feraient pour éviter le moins de problèmes possible. Parfois faut savoir faire des concessions. Nous sommes leurs successeurs. Tu ne t'étais jamais demandé comment ça aller être entre nous, lorsque ce sera nous les chefs et que nous serons amenés à nous côtoyer pour le bien de notre peuple respectif et même de la communauté des créatures magiques. Qu'allons-nous faire ? Briser ce que nos aînées ont institué. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, pour l'avenir.

Tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il y avait vraiment pensé. Et il avait toujours voulu en faire part à Meven qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui était bien trop porter à le pousser à bout à chaque fois. Mais il en avait jamais eu le temps, ou peut-être le courage. Pensant que ce dernier ne comprenne pas ce qu'il essayerait de lui faire comprendre.

Meven était complètement soufflé par les propos si véridiques de Draco. Il avait tout simplement raison. Ils étaient des adultes responsables et cette sorte de...guerre entre eux, ne devait plus avoir lieu.

Baissant les yeux, Meven ne savait pas quoi répondre face à la tirade du blond qui le regardait fixement, attendant qu'il s'exclame à son tour. Draco s'était livré à lui, alors pourquoi n'en faisait-il pas autant. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas part pour une fois de ce qu'il ressentait. De ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je crois..., reprit soudainement Meven, les yeux fixant un point invisible. Je crois que je tentais depuis tout ce temps de me persuader d'une seule et unique chose.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Draco, curieux, en sentant subitement l'embarras de son opposant.

\- Je..., il souffla pour tenter de reprendre contenance, Je tentais de me persuader que...tu n'étais pas une personne qui comptait pour moi, déclara-t-il, en ancrant son regard dans celui-ci estomaqué de Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à ce soudain revirement de situation. En réalité...c'est bien tout le contraire. En venant m'excuser, j'avais espoir que tu les acceptes et que tu me pardonnes mon attitude, parce que je ne voulais...je ne voulais pas que tu m'exclues de ta vie comme tu me l'as laissé penser, avoua-t-il. Il n'y avait qu'en ta présence où je me sentais...je dirais autant que bien que déstabilisé. Et...je crois que je cachais ça par cette attitude méprisable que j'avais adoptée à ton égard. Et ce soir je suis, certes, allé trop loin, mais cela m'a permis de comprendre quelque chose d'important. De comprendre que malgré tout, tu...avais une place importante dans ma vie et que je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à l'enfouir ou à m'en séparer.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ce genre de déclaration soudaine ? Il ne savait pas. Draco était bien trop ébranlé par les dires de Meven. Tout cela était bien trop pour lui. Certes, il assimilait ses paroles. Mais il était bien trop chamboulé par ce que son opposant venait de lui révéler, pour vraiment se rendre compte ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour le brun.

\- Draco. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, ce soir, comme toutes les autres fois. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je crois que j'ai compris ma méprise, même-si cela est bien trop tard. Tu as le droit de refuser mes excuses, de me pardonner. Mais je ne te cache pas que cela me sera pénible, mais j'en consentirais tout de même.

\- Pourquoi ?, souffla Draco.

\- Quoi ?, dit Meven, surpris.

\- Pourquoi ne supporteras-tu pas mon refus de te pardonner, comme le souhait de te rayer de ma vie ?

Meven regarda intensément Draco qui était toujours autant affecté par ce qu'il avait osé lui avouer. Mais il avait décidé de ne plus taire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait gardé bien trop longtemps les réels sentiments qu'il portait au Solwän. Cette question, il en connaissait la réponse, mais elle était bien trop difficile à dire. Pourtant, il ressentit l'élan du courage qui montait en lui.

\- Pour ça, dit-il soudainement, brisant le silence qui inconfortable entre eux.

Draco se figea, les yeux écarquillés de stupeurs, en sentant les mains de Meven encercler doucement ses poignets, et les lèvres de celui-ci sur les siennes.

Bon sang ! Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Qu'elle était encore ce revirement de situation. Draco était complètement perdu. Les lèvres de Meven effectuèrent une pression bien plus forte contre les siennes, avant de se détacher des siennes. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient de l'un et de l'autre. Et Draco était toujours aussi liquéfié.

\- Les actes valent mieux que des mots, murmura Meven, doucement, avant de se reculer pour laisser Draco respirer. Tu as ta réponse. Tu as mes excuses. À toi de voir. Je ne t'oblige à rien, souffla Meven en se reculant un peu plus, pour se poster près de son sombral. Je crois qu'il était surtout temps pour moi que je me rende compte de mes sentiments pour toi, finit-il avant de monter sur son sombral.

Il jeta qu'un simple regard à un Draco encore bien trop soufflé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le cœur battant à toute allure, il se détourna, et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'était enfin dévoilé. Il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela se passerait de cette façon-là. Mais il était temps de cesser toute cette haine faussée qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendrait Draco, mais il pria au fond de lui, pour que celui-ci accepte. Qu'il accepte au moins de le pardonner, à défaut de répondre réciproquement à ses sentiments.

Draco regarda Meven s'en aller, se volatilisant dans la nuit noire. Il aurait voulu amorcer un geste ou une parole, mais il était franchement abasourdi par les dernières paroles qu'avait eues ce dernier. Il venait de lui dire clairement qu'il ressentait des sentiments amoureux à son égard et le baiser venait appuyer ses dires. C'était si soudain, qu'il avait presque du mal à y croire. Pourtant, il était bien là, regardant un point invisible. Il pouvait encore entendre les propos de Meven, comme il pouvait encore sentir sa présence et ce toucher si...intime.

\- Tout va bien, s'exclama une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna et tomba sur l'un des gardes. Combien de temps était-il resté là, à regarder l'endroit par lequel s'en était allé Meven, après lui avoir dit...lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il, avant de se détourner du garde et de retourner à l'intérieur du village.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, pour réfléchir plus posément à tout ce qu'il venait de se dérouler entre lui et Meven. Il avait besoin, à son tour, de comprendre certaines choses. Parce que mine de rien, la déclaration de Meven ne l'avait pas déplu. Juste soufflé.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Trois jours plus tard, toujours à l'Empire.**_

Comme il s'en était douté, le Roi de France avait accepté sa requête.

Il laisserait passer sa première troupe d'hommes par sa frontière commune avec l'Espagne. Cela risquerait de ne pas plaire à l'empereur espagnol, mais le Roi de France n'avait aucune considération pour cet homme infâme. Voilà pourquoi, il avait accepté d'aider Tom dans son offensive. Et autres que cela, il lui avait d'autant plus assuré qu'il mettrait la main sur l'homme qui possédait le Trécepteur. Cet homme qui avait contribué à la mutinerie qui s'était passé il y avait de cela plus d'une semaine. Et une fois qu'il aurait arrêté cet homme, il l'enverrait enchaîner à l'Empire, pour qu'il y soit jugé pour ses actes, selon les lois de l'Empire.

Tom, en lisant la missive du Roi, avait arboré un sourire des plus satisfaits. Désormais, il lui manquait juste de préparer ses troupes. Mais il fallait encore que les hommes de l'extérieur soient rappelés au plus vite à l'Empire. Fenrir avait déjà envoyé des messages, mais malheureusement, cela pouvait parfois mettre un peu trop de temps. En entendant, il pouvait au moins former la première troupe qui allait être mené par Eldrar. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas encore si Eldrar avait réussi à rallier les Trolls à sa cause. Mais d'après le chef des Nyxwän, il était très probable pour que ceux-ci acceptent de leur prêter main-forte.

Enfin ! D'ici là, il verrait bien.

Cependant, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter par la mise en place de son plan d'attaque. Certes, il pouvait déjà former la première troupe et l'envoyer dès qu'elle sera complète, mais il lui restait aussi deux autres troupes à former. Et bien sûr, cela risquait justement de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. Voilà pourquoi, il ressentait tout de même de l'inquiétude.

Il voulait tellement en finir avec cette fichue guerre, qu'il aurait voulue que tout soit prêt, là, maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'attaquer l'ennemi, s'il n'avait pas toutes ses chances de son côté. Il ne souhaitait quand même pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup précipitamment et risquer la vie de tous ses hommes. Et puis, une guerre ça se préparer.

Pour l'instant, il devait plutôt s'inquiéter sur le fait que ses hommes n'avaient toujours pas mis la main sur le fameux traître. Ce Peter Pettigrew, était encore introuvable, et cela commençait à l'agacer au plus au point. Tom était sûr qu'il était encore dans l'enceinte de l'Empire. Si ce dernier avait quitté ses terres, il l'aurait su. Après tout, depuis la tuerie, il avait renforcé la surveillance dans tous les ports, les entrées et sorties, ainsi qu'à sa frontière commune avec le Royaume d'Écosse.

Soufflant, il rangea la paperasse qui était bien trop encombrante sur son bureau, avant de tomber sur la missive du Roi d'Ecosses, le père d'Harry qu'il avait reçu le jour même du départ d'Harry à Arthedain. Celui-ci lui avait demandé si la Reine pouvait se rendre à l'Empire pour visiter son fils, après avoir appris la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Il se souvint avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Mais hier, il avait fini par abdiquer, en se disant que la visite de la mère de son époux ne pouvait que bien tomber après ce qui s'était passé. Alors, il avait envoyé, bien que tard, sa réponse au Roi, en lui signalant qu'un petit groupe d'hommes attendrait aux portes de la frontière l'arrivée de la Reine, afin que son convoi soit escorté en toute sécurité. Il avait reçu, en fin d'après-midi, la réponse du Roi qu'il l'avait remercié d'avoir accepté la demande de son épouse.

Posant la lettre sur son bureau, il sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Depuis que Harry était plongé dans l'inconscience depuis trois jours, il n'avait que très peu dormi, bien trop inquiet pour son époux. D'ailleurs, il se demanda si ce dernier était enfin réveillé.

 **o00oo00o**

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était enfin réveillé, après être resté trois jours dans une sorte de sommeil réparateur.

La première chose qu'il avait faite, était de porter ses deux mains sur son ventre. Un soupir de soulagement était alors sorti d'entre ses lèvres, lorsque ses doigts avaient senti le tout petit renflement, prouvant que son enfant était encore bien là, protégé en son sein. Mais il avait surtout senti le bandage qui l'entourait le haut de l'abdomen et qui couvrait la blessure qui lui avait été faite. Il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur, mais en tentant de s'asseoir sur le lit, il avait eu un étourdissement. Étourdissement qui s'était bien vite évaporé, lorsqu'il s'était calé contre le montant du lit.

Maintenant, les yeux fermés, il se demanda combien de temps était-il resté inconscient. Par le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel et la douce brise qu'il ressentait à cause des grandes baies vitrées ouvertes, il était presque sûr que c'était encore le matin. Mais il avait l'impression d'être resté dans les limbes de l'inconscience bien trop longtemps, en sentant son corps engourdi.

Il reprit ses esprits, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer son époux qui eut un souffle de soulagement en le voyant bien réveiller. Il lui sourit doucement, extrêmement content de le revoir.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tom, souffla-t-il. Il y a quelque temps... les rôles étaient inversés, dit Harry.

\- Oui, sourit doucement Tom, en s'asseyant près de son époux. Je suis soulagé que vous n'ayez rien, dit-il en portant une main sur le ventre de celui-ci.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Harry. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- Trois jours seulement. La blessure n'était pas profonde. Mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, ce qui t'a affaibli et plongé dans l'inconscience. Alastor t'a examiné. Le bébé évolue bien.

\- C'est bon de le savoir, sourit Harry.

Mais le sourire d'Harry s'envola, alors qu'il prenait conscience que l'inquiétude de son empereur, quant à ses visites, était fondée.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être fier à ton jugement. Tu avais toutes les raisons de te montrer inquiet et...

\- Non, Harry, le coupa Tom. Tu n'as pas à être désolé d'avoir eu envie de rencontrer ton peuple. De vouloir te sentir proche d'eux, comme je le suis. C'était un risque à prendre et tu l'as pris, s'exprima Tom. C'est vrai que cette attaque aurait pu être fatale. Mais tu es là. Vous êtes là, et c'est l'essentiel. Je dirais que c'était plutôt toi qui avais eu raison. Tôt ou tard, tu aurais été amener à rencontrer des problèmes. Celle-ci en était une parmi tant d'autres.

\- Alors une chose est sûre...c'est que je serai, à l'avenir, bien plus prudent, dit Harry. Tu sais...j'ai détesté les voir se battre, sans pouvoir rien faire de mon côté. Je n'ai pas passé presque tout mon temps à apprendre à manier l'épée et autres, pour ne pas venir en aide lorsqu'il le faut. Je me suis senti si inutile, grogna Harry.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans de bonnes conditions. Ta protection, ainsi que celle de notre enfant était bien plus importante.

\- Oui, certes, mais c'était quand même...frustrant de rester là, à regarder ses amis se battre et se faire blesser. Ou ses hommes se faire tuer.

\- Je sais, dit Tom, en caressant l'une des joues de son époux.

\- D'ailleurs...penses-tu qui reste des ennemis encore en liberté ou ceux qu'ils ont été tué, étaient les derniers ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas.

\- Et en ce qui concerne le traître ? Toujours aucune nouvelle ?, continua de questionner, Harry.

\- Non. Aucune, grogna Tom. Et cela m'énerve au plus au point. J'ai peur qu'il trouve le moyen de s'en prendre à toi.

\- S'il tente de m'attaquer, ou même toi, au sein du palais, c'est que cet homme est plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Mais au moins, il se fera enfin attraper, s'il essaye, dit Harry. Tu l'auras. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, assura Harry, en prenant les mains de son époux entre les siennes.

\- Hum, fit Tom.

\- Bien, sourit Harry, en tentant de changer de sujet et de détendre l'atmosphère. Je pense qu'un bon bain ne serait pas de refus. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- J'aimerais bien. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Tu n'es pas s'en savoir que la guerre approche et que je dois me préparer.

\- Je sais, souffla Harry. Bon. Plus tard alors, dit-il.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Tom, avant d'aller embrasser son époux. Ah ! Avant que je n'oublie. Tu risques de recevoir de la visite dans les jours à venir.

\- De la visite ?, fit Harry, surpris.

\- Oui. J'ai accepté que ta mère vienne te rendre visite. J'ai envoyé un petit groupe d'hommes qui attendra le convoi de ta mère, afin de l'escorter jusqu'ici. C'est plus prudent.

\- Vraiment !, sourit Harry, heureux de la nouvelle. Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, sourit Tom. C'est tout à fait normal. Je pense que sa venue te fera du bien.

\- Beaucoup de bien, oui, répondit Harry, en tentant de se lever.

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide ?, dit Tom en se levant.

\- Je veux bien oui, accepta Harry, penaud.

Tranquillement, Tom attrapa son époux et l'aida à se lever. Doucement, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Et une fois à l'intérieur, il aida son époux à se dévêtir, non sans prendre plaisir à toucher le corps de son époux qui se découvrait, petit à petit, à lui. Comme toujours, c'était un réel plaisir de toucher et regarder ce corps. Il aurait bien voulu l'accompagner, et prendre plus qu'un bain, avec lui. Mais il avait vraiment tant à faire. Mais peut-être pouvait-il se prendre juste un petit moment de détente. Après tout, cela faisait, - en comptant les jours d'absence de son époux en plus de ses trois jours -, une semaine, qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Et là, il ressentit l'envie de sentir le corps de son époux s'emboîter avec le sien. Délicieusement et amoureusement.

\- Tom !, appela Harry, en sentant les mains de son époux, le caresser, puis descendre bien trop bas.

\- Je crois que je vais te tenir compagnie un petit moment, hum, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son époux.

\- Je n'en vois aucun inconvénient, rit Harry, en se collant contre le torse de son époux qui parsemait son cou de doux baisers.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Harry !, s'exclama Remus, qui venait d'entrer dans les appartements de ce dernier.

\- Remus ! Je suis si content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi. J'étais très inquiet, dit-il en s'approchant du prince pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- J'en doute pas, sourit Harry. Mais ça va aller maintenant. Mais toi ! Ta jambe !

\- Severus s'en est occupé, sourit l'enseignant. Et toi ? Tu ne ressens plus aucune douleur ou autres.

\- Non. Ce matin j'ai retiré le bandage, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'attaque.

\- C'est rassurant. Le nouveau baume qu'a fait Severus, est très efficace.

\- Oui. Je n'ai même pas de cicatrice, sourit Harry.

\- Que faisais-tu ?, dit Remus en regardant les parchemins sur la table basse.

\- Oh ! J'étais en train d'écrire une missive, à l'intention de la mère de Meven. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle était une accoucheuse et qu'il m'en fallait une à tout prix pour ma grossesse. J'espère qu'elle acceptera de me suivre.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison, dit Remus.

\- Cela tombe bien que tu sois là. Après que j'ai fini d'écrire ma lettre, on pourrait reprendre les leçons.

\- Juste la partie théorique alors.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Harry, en roulant des yeux.

Harry termina d'écrire la missive. Après cela, il alla retrouver l'un des gardes qui surveillaient ses logements pour lui ordonner d'envoyer impérativement cette missive à la femme du chef des Nyxwän. Le garde accepta, après une révérence, et s'en alla réaliser sa tâche. Harry retourna à l'intérieur et demanda à Remus, si cela ne le gênerait pas de travailler sur la terrasse. Il faisait bien trop chaud à l'intérieur. Ce dernier n'en fit aucun commentaire et accepta la demande de son élève. Prenant les quelques livres, il suivit Harry, et ils allèrent se poser sur les divans. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, mais la douce fraîcheur qui se faisait ressentir, fit du bien.

\- Bien ! Où en étions-nous ?, dit Remus, en ouvrant l'un des livres qui traitaient sur les sorts mineurs.

 **o00oo00o**

Allongé de tout son soûl sur son grand lit, Draco repensait encore à ce qui s'était passé il y avait de cela trois jours maintenant, entre Meven et lui.

Il était encore bien trop chamboulé par les aveux de celui-ci. Tellement que, pendant ces trois jours, il ne s'était pas une seule fois reposer. Pourtant, il était fatigué. Mais franchement, comment le pouvait-il, alors qu'il connaissait maintenant la vraie raison de cette animosité faussée entre lui et le Nyxwän. Ou plutôt, la raison du pourquoi Meven s'était conduit comme la plus pire des personnes à son égard.

Il avait même ressenti l'envie d'envoyer un message à Blaise pour tout lui expliquer. Et peut-être même lui demander conseil, tant son esprit était encore embrouillé. Mais il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux garder cela pour lui. Du moins, pour l'instant. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas arrangé cette histoire, il ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Soufflant, il se leva doucement pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit, avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Que devait-il faire ? À force de réfléchir, sa tête allait bien finir par exploser.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement sur son père, qui fronça des sourcils en voyant son fils dans cet état. Il avait bien ressenti ces derniers jours que celui-ci était...perturbé par quelque chose. Et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'attaque.

\- Draco ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?, s'exclama—t-il, en s'avançant.

\- Père ! Juste un mal de tête, dit-il en relevant la tête. J'allais justement prendre une potion pour me soulager, dit Draco.

\- Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles. Le prince est réveillé. J'étais venu pour te l'annoncer. Je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais te rendre au palais pour...

\- Oui, dit simplement son fils en se levant. Je vais me ressourcer et après j'irai visiter le prince.

\- Bien. Tu es rassuré maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit doucement Draco.

\- Je te laisse te préparer.

Après cela, Lucius quitta la chambre, laissant un Draco bien plus soulagé et moins tendu. La nouvelle du réveil d'Harry, lui fit du bien. Il était content et son cœur s'allégeait d'un poids en moins. Lui rendre visite était une bonne idée, et cela allait lui faire oublier un moment ses propres soucis, pendant un petit temps. Plus tard, il réfléchirait à ce qu'il allait entreprendre vis-à-vis de Meven.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard dans la journée.**_

Trois jours sans aucune nouvelle. Pas même un message.

Meven commençait à s'en vouloir de s'être autant dévoilé à Draco. Il avait attendu avec impatience des nouvelles de ce dernier. Mais rien. Draco ne l'avait pas contacté. Pas une seule fois. Meven avait alors pensé que justement ses révélations, l'avait fait fuir. Tout simplement. Mais même-si cela était le cas, il aurait pu au moins le lui faire savoir, même par un message.

Il voulait tellement savoir ce que le blond pensait de ses sentiments. De tout cela. Que cela en devenait frustrant. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu retourner le déranger. Mais il n'avait pas osé se déplacer une nouvelle fois à Fixor, par peur sans aucun doute. Peur de se sentir encore plus ridicule qu'il l'avait été, trois jours plus tôt.

Se posant près de l'entrée du palais, Meven descendit dans un mouvement souple, de son sombral, laissant celui-ci sous la surveillance des gardes, avant d'entrer dans le palais. Il était venu voir comment se portait Harry. Sa mère l'avait prévenu de son réveil, après avoir reçu une mettre du prince. Soulagé, il s'était tout de suite hâté au palais, afin de lui rendre visite. Il s'était dit que cela allait lui faire un oublier cette situation qu'il avait installée entre Draco et lui.

Cependant, la chance ou la malchance, était à ses côtés, car un peu loin devant lui, il vit Draco marcher tranquillement, sûrement pour rejoindre, lui aussi, Harry.

\- Draco !, appela-t-il, avec courage.

Il vit le blond se figer, avant de se retourner vers lui. Son regard tomba dans celui du blond, où la fatigue s'y lisait visiblement.

\- Tu...tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela, dit Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Écoute, je..

\- Plus tard, le coupa une nouvelle fois le Solwän. Je suis venu rendre visite à Harry, et je pense que toi aussi. Je préfère me concentrer là-dessus, rajouta-t-il, avant de reprendre sa route.

\- Bien, souffla Meven, avant de prendre le même chemin que le blond.

À la vue de la fatigue qui s'y lisait dans les yeux de celui-ci, mais aussi sur son visage, Meven sut alors que le blond avait été en proie à de nombreuses réflexions, ces trois derniers jours. Il espérait que plus tard, il pourrait avoir une discussion avec Draco. Mine de rien, rester sans réponse, l'embêtait. Il voulait avoir des réponses,- positives si cela était possible -, et il allait tout faire pour en avoir.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Je vais bien, s'exclama Harry, en vers Draco et Meven qui était assis devant lui. Alors arrêtez de vous excuser, rit-il.

\- Désolé, dit Draco, penaud. Mais j'étais inquiet.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu n'as plus besoin de l'être. Regarde-moi, je vais bien. Nous allons bien, dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

\- Oui, c'est le plus important, intervint Meven.

\- Et Blaise ? Avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles ?

\- Il va bien. Severus l'avait aussi soigné. Mais je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis, dit Draco. Je devrais peut-être me rendre à Arthedain après.

\- Oui, sûrement.

Meven fronça des sourcils à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco aller à Arthedain. Ils avaient encore des choses à régler.

\- Je pense qu'il va bien. Je suis sûr que dès demain, il reviendra se pavaner dans l'enceinte du palais, dit-il.

Peut-être. Mais j'irai quand même le voir. C'est mon ami après tout. C'est normal que je veuille m'enquérir de sa santé, parla Draco. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais y aller maintenant. Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être passé en coup de vent ? Dit-il à Harry.

\- Non, pas du tout. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te voir, sourit Harry.

\- Je reviendrai demain, assura-t-il, en se levant.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry.

\- Bien ! Alors à demain, sourit Draco, avant de s'en aller.

\- Draco ! Attends !, s'exclama soudainement Meven, en se levant.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Encore plus lorsqu'il le vit se lever en toute hâte pour suivre le blond, et l'entendre appeler le Solwän par son prénom. Il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, en les voyant agir aussi étrangement. Surtout en voyant Draco s'enfuir de ses appartements, comme pour tenter de semer Meven.

Bon sang ! Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Harry se le demandait.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Draco, attends, s'il te plaît, dit Meven, en l'arrêtant.

\- Écoute ! Je suis encore un peu déboussolé, je ne te le cache pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir encore un moment. Tu me dois bien cela, dit Draco, en regardant Meven. Tu ne peux pas me dire cela comme ça, et ensuite t'attendre à avoir des réponses sur le moment. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

\- Je comprends, souffla Meven.

\- Alors si tu comprends... Tu comprendras aussi que j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, finit Draco.

Il le regarda un moment, avant de s'en aller, le cœur battant soudainement frénétiquement. En voyant Meven, si près de lui, cela lui avait fait rappeler ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Non vraiment ! Il avait réellement besoin de plus de temps pour se remettre de tout cela. Et savoir comment il allait réagir en conséquence. Mais pour cela, il se devait de se poser les bonnes questions. Il devait de se demander si lui aussi il avait des sentiments pour lui.

Meven le laissa s'en alla. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Il comprenait que celui-ci veuille prendre plus de temps pour lui donner des réponses. Il était encore perdu. Passant une main dans sa chevelure, il souffla, et retourna rejoindre Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans la soirée, toujours à l'Empire.**_

Assis confortablement sur un divan, devant la cheminée, et où un feu crépitait silencieusement, Harry lisait l'un de ses nombreux ouvrages qui traitaient sur la magie élémentaire. Depuis peu il s'était intéressé à ce genre de magie. Et lorsqu'il avait su, par son époux, que celui-ci utilisait justement cet aspect-là de la magie, il avait ressenti l'envie de se renseigner un peu plus. Et maintenant, il se demandait si cela était une bonne idée de demander à Remus de la lui enseigner. Du moins, après la naissance de son enfant.

Tournant une page, il ne fit pas attention à son époux qui venait tout juste de rentrer.

\- Je vois que tu ne dors pas, dit celui-ci.

\- Oh !, dit Harry en se tournant vers son époux. Non. Après avoir passé trois jours dans un sommeil profond, la fatigue se fait moins ressentir. Tu n'étais pas présent au souper ?

\- J'étais bien trop plongé dans l'organisation de mes plans d'attaque, déclara Tom.

\- Et cela te prend tout ton temps, affirma Harry, en fermant son livre, pour le poser.

\- Exactement, souffla Tom, alors qu'il retira sa cape. Mais je ne veux pas parler de guerre avec toi, dit Tom en venant s'asseoir près de son époux. Il n'y a qu'avec toi, que je peux me détendre et oublier un moment cette fichue guerre. J'en parle déjà assez comme ça toute la journée, alors si j'en fais autant le soir, je pense en devenir fou, rit-il doucement, en prenant son époux dans ses bras, avant d'enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Hum, tu as raison. Parlons d'autres choses.

\- Et si nous allons plutôt rejoindre notre couche, souffla Tom, avant de déposer de doux baisers sur le cou sensible de son époux.

\- Après ce qu'on a fait ce matin, tu en redemandes encore, rit Harry.

\- Encore et toujours, dit Tom en se reculant, pour embrasser son prince qui accepta avec plaisir le baiser. Ou on peut aussi rester-là, dit-il en faisant basculer son époux sous lui. Faire l'amour ici, devant la cheminée, peut-être très plaisant. Tu ne trouves pas, continua-t-il, en passant une main aventureuse sous la tunique de son époux.

\- Cette idée me plaît, souffla Harry, en fermant les yeux alors que Tom releva sa tunique pour lui parsemer le ventre de tendre baiser.

\- Hum, grogna Tom, alors qu'il remonta pour happer les lèvres tentatrices de son époux pour un baiser fiévreux.

Bien vite, deux corps, dévêtus, s'enlaçaient et se caressaient amoureusement, réchauffés par le feu de cheminée, et par la chaleur qu'irradiait leur corps face à l'instant intense qui s'était installé entre eux. La lueur des flammes faisait briller leur corps qui dansaient sensuellement.

Les mains cramponnés fortement sur le dos musculeux de son empereur, Harry se mouva au même rythme des allés et venus qu'effectuait son époux en lui. En plus des myriades de baisers que ce dernier déposait le long de son cou et de ses doigts triturer ses mamelons, Harry sentit la jouissance arrivait à grands pas.

Tom allait et venait profondément, faisant gémir un peu plus son époux qui était au bord du supplice. Mais il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors il arrêta un moment ses mouvements, faisant grogner son prince qui lui renvoya un regard interrogateur. Lui souriant, il passa ses mains derrière les cuisses de ce dernier afin de le relever. Et là, Harry comprit ce que son époux souhaitait faire. Changer de position. Position qu'il aimait tout particulièrement, car il avait cette impression que c'était lui qui était aux commandes de leurs ébats amoureux. Que c'était lui qui dominait son époux qui se laissait faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Maintenant assis sur son époux, il encercla de ses bras le cou de ce dernier, et reprit les mouvements de va-et-vient. Tout d'abord lentement, puis plus langoureusement. La tête rejeté en arrière, Harry accéléra ses montés et descentes, enfouissant profondément la hampe de son empereur en lui, qui toucha, à chaque pénétration, son point de plaisir qui allait l'emmener jusqu'à la jouissance, d'ici peu.

Les mains cramponnés sur le fessier de son époux, Tom rapprocha son époux tout contre lui, afin de sentir sa peau brûlante contre la sienne. Des grognements de plaisir ne cessaient de sortir d'entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il intima son époux de reprendre ses accélérations. Il accéda à sa demande et bien vite, la jouissance vint les frapper avec force.

Se laissant aller contre son époux, Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle. Comme toujours, leur étreinte avait été des plus délicieuses. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Leur respiration redevenue normale, ils se détachèrent, afin de s'allonger sur le divan.

\- Hum, gémit-il, alors qu'il sentit les mains de son époux lui caresser amoureusement le dos.

\- Tu es fatigué ? Demanda Tom. On peut se rendre dans notre couche.

\- Non. Je suis bien là, dit Harry, en se pelotonnant tout conte son époux.

\- Bien !, concéda Tom, continuant de caresser le dos de son époux.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, avant que Morphée ne vienne les chercher. Faisant fi de leur nudité, ils se laissèrent alors transporter dans les limbes du sommeil.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard, à l'Empire.**_

Un convoi avec le drapeau du Royaume d'Écosse hissé sur le dessus, pénétra dans l'enceinte du palais, après avoir passé la surveillance.

Le convoi s'arrêta devant l'allée, avant que l'un des hommes qui conduisaient la calèche ne descende, pour venir ouvrir la porte de la calèche, laissant ainsi descendre la Reine Lily, dans toute sa splendeur. Le regard émerveillé, elle regarda le magnifique palais qui s'imposa à elle. Il était éblouissant, comme tout le reste de l'Empire. Pour le peu qu'elle en avait vu durant le voyage, elle pouvait dire que son fils n'avait pas menti. Tout était magnifique.

\- Je prends la relève, s'exclama une voix grave.

L'homme qui venait de s'exclamer, aida la Reine à descendre, avant de demander à l'un des gardes de l'empereur de rapporter au prince que la Reine, sa matrone, était enfin arrivé. Le garde, après avoir hoché de la tête, s'en alla rejoindre les appartements du prince.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Lily, les yeux détaillants minutieusement le palais.

\- Oui. Harry nous l'avais bien dit dans ses lettres, dit l'homme à ses côtés.

\- J'ai hâte de le revoir. Il a dû bien changer. Surtout depuis qu'il est enceint, dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mère !, s'exclama une voix joyeuse, qui n'était autre que Harry. Sirius ?, dit Harry, surpris de le voir, mais tout aussi content. Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici, à cause de tes fonctions.

\- Je sais. Je t'expliquerais après. Viens me faire un câlin.

\- Hop, hop, intervint Lily. Je devrais être la première à recevoir un câlin. Viens là mon chéri, ce que tu es beau, dit-elle, alors que Harry accepta la douce étreinte de sa mère.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère, alors cette étreinte était plus que bienvenue. Le doux parfum de lilas que portait sa mère lui chatouilla agréablement les narines.

\- Laisse-moi t'admirer, dit-elle en se détachant de lui. La grossesse te va à ravir, mon fils.

\- Vraiment ! J'ai déjà pris du poids et mon ventre commence à grossir.

\- Crois-moi ! Tu es splendide.

\- Elle a raison. Mais je t'avoue que de le voir, c'est encore plus impressionnant que de le savoir. Mais je suis content pour toi, dit Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son filleul. Tu m'as manqué, petit prince.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Siri', sourit Harry, heureux de leur visite. Combien de temps restez-vous ?

\- Pas plus de trois jours, je le crains, répondit Lily.

\- C'est peu, mais nous allons nous en accommoder. Profitons alors de ses trois jours, dit Harry.

Bien ! Ne restons pas là. Entrons !, dit-il en les intimant de le suivre.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Tes appartements sont magnifiques, dit Lily, en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

\- Oui. Mais désormais je loge dans ceux de mon époux, apprit Harry. Mais j'utilise ceux-ci lorsque je reçois mes amis ou lorsque j'ai envie de me retrouver un peu seul.

\- Évidemment, sourit Lily.

\- J'avoue que c'est confortable, dit Sirius, en s'asseyant confortablement sur l'un des divans, avant de croiser les jambes.

\- Bien ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment ce fait-il que tu sois là ? Pas que ta présence me gêne, au contraire, demanda Harry.

\- Les hommes envoyés par ton époux nous ont été bénéfique. Aujourd'hui le Royaume est bien protégé. Plus une seule attaque n'a été orchestré par le Roi d'Irlande et tout est sous contrôle. Alors ton père, m'a laissé accompagner ta mère jusqu'ici. Et puis j'avais aussi envie de te voir.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis soulagé. Père doit l'être encore plus.

\- Oui, sourit Lily.

\- Il aurait aimé être là, mais...

\- Je sais, interrompit Harry. Il ne peut pas se permettre de quitter le Royaume, même-s'il est désormais bien protégé. Mais j'espère pouvoir le voir, après la naissance de mon enfant. Il faut bien qu'il rencontre son aïeul, dit Harry, en se touchant le ventre.

\- Bon sang ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois enceint. Encore hier je t'apprenais à tenir correctement une épée, alors que tu n'étais pas haut comme trois pommes, et maintenant te voilà, là devant moi. Presque aussi grand que moi, uni et bientôt père. C'est juste...incroyable comme le temps passe vite.

\- Oui, qui l'aurait cru, rit Harry. Mais si au début je n'avais pas voulu cette union, aujourd'hui je vous assure...Je suis heureux. Vraiment heureux et j'aime l'empereur, comme il m'aime, dit Harry, doucement.

\- Je sais. Que tu sois heureux, est tout ce qui m'importe, dit Lily.

\- Moi ce que j'en dis, dans tous les cas, est que j'espère que ce petit te ressemblera.

\- Sirius, gronda Lily.

\- Quoi !, fit ce dernier en haussant les sourcils.

\- Serait-ce une manière de dire que mon époux serait laid, parrain ?, dit Harry faussement outré.

\- Quoi ! Non, non. Je sais à quoi ressemble l'empereur, et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il est laid. Mais un mini Harry, me rappellerait l'époque où tu étais encore qu'un petit garçon.

\- Je vois, sourit Harry. Moi, ce que j'en dis, est que j'espère ce petit être sera un beau mélange de nous deux.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de l'empereur, il va bien depuis l'attaque. Et les ennemis, ont-ils été tous capturés ?, demanda Sirius.

\- Oh, eh bien..., mais Harry fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une servante qui vint apporter un plateau de thé.

\- Merci, remercia Harry, après qu'elle ait posé le plateau sur la petite table basse.

Dans une dernière révérence, elle s'en alla.

\- Il va très bien depuis, reprit Harry, en servant sa mère une tasse de thé, puis à son parrain. Mais..., il hésita à leur parlé de l'attaque dont il avait été victime.

\- Mais !, dit Sirius, curieux, en voyant la grimace sur le visage de son filleul.

\- Il y a quelques jours, lorsque nous avions quitté la province d'Arthedain, en cours de route nous avons été attaqué par le reste des ennemis encore en liberté. J'ai été partiellement toucher au niveau de l'abdomen, mais tout va bien, dit-il précipitamment, en voyant le visage horrifié de sa mère. Ils ont été éliminé, mais cela n'est pas resté sans conséquence. Trois de nos hommes sont mort. Et en plus de moi, Remus et Blaise ont été blessé.

\- Remus ?, dit Sirius, en se redressant. Et...comment va-t-il ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Bien. Severus s'est très bien occupé de nous. Il nous a soignés. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?, questionna Lily.

\- Je suis resté inconscient trois jours, après l'attaque, et je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

\- Mais quand même Harry ! Tu dois nous le dire lorsque ce genre de chose arrive, moralisa Sirius.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il, Mais c'était pour éviter de vous inquiéter plus que de raisons. C'est passé. Et maintenant tout va bien, assura Harry.

\- L'empereur est certain qu'il ne reste plus aucun ennemi en liberté ?, le questionna son parrain.

\- Non. Mais il a concentré ses recherches sur le fameux traître dont je vous avais parlé dans l'une de mes lettres.

\- Oh, oui le traître. Toujours aucune nouvelle de lui, grommela Sirius.

\- Non. Aucune. Mais il sera attrapé, c'est qu'une question de temps, dit Harry.

\- Hum, je l'espère. Qui sait ce que cet homme est capable de faire. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, grogna Sirius. Et Remus tu dis qu'il va bien. Mais où est-il ?

\- Eh bien il doit être avec Severus justement, pourquoi ?, demanda Harry, en fronçant des sourcils. Pourquoi te soucies-tu de lui ? C'est...étrange, en sachant à quel point, tu ne lui avais jamais porté de l'intérêt.

\- Oui, mais je demandais juste, répondit Sirius précipitamment. Mais il est toujours avec cet homme ?

\- Qui cela ? Severus ?

\- Hum, oui, grogna son parrain.

\- Eh bien, oui, ils sont souvent ensemble. Ils s'entendent très bien, dit Harry, en voyant les sourcils de son parrain se froncer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de son parrain lui disait que tout compte fait celui-ci se soucier bien plus qu'il ne le laisser entendre de Remus.

\- Ils sont tellement proches, qu'on a l'impression qu'ils forment un couple, continua Harry, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne se passait rien entre les deux hommes, mais il voulait voir comment réagirait son parrain en entendant cela.

Et il n'était pas déçu. Il avait nettement bien vu les poings de son parrain se fermer avec force et une grimace peu avenante, passé sur son visage.

\- Ah bon?, tonna Sirius.

\- Oui, en rajouta Harry. Sirius...j'ai comme l'impression que cela à l'air de te déranger ? Je me trompe, surit perfidement son filleul.

\- Oui..., enfin, non, non, pas du tout. Que dis-tu ?, s'écria Sirius.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu ne t'entendais pas avec Remus, dit Lily, avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. C'est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil et honnête.

\- Oui, cela est vrai. Je ne vais pas en dire le contraire, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'entendre avec lui, c'est tout.

\- Parce qu'il te fait tourner la tête comme personne, dit Harry, en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout. Lui, me faire tourner la tête. Pffff...n'importe quoi. Où vas-tu chercher cela ?, s'exclama Sirius, avant de déglutir, lorsque son filleul lui jeta un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi déjà parlons-nous de lui ?, demanda-t-il, en tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Parce que tu as parlé de lui, rit Harry. Tout compte fait, je pense que tu l'aimes bien notre cher Remus. Cependant...tu es bien trop fier pour le dire.

\- Tu as fini avec tes élucubrations, gronda la voix de son parrain.

\- Non, rit Harry, suivi de près par Lily.

Oui, Harry était sûr, que son parrain nourrissait des sentiments pour Remus, mais qu'il les cachait derrière sa fausse animosité qu'il avait créée entre eux. Comment était-il passé à côté de cela ? C'était pourtant é fois que Sirius se retrouvait au même endroit de Remus, il disait ne pas vouloir le voir, ni même lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, même inconsciemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher la présence de Remus.

Vraiment ! Son parrain cachait bien son jeu. Mais comment la tension allait être entre eux, lorsqu'ils se verront. Remus ne savait pas encore que sa mère, en plus de Sirius, était arrivée. Il allait avoir une bonne surprise en ce qui concernait son parrain.

 **o00oo00o**

Le soir était tombé et le froid s'était peu à peu installé, ordonnant ainsi aux derniers habitants de la Capitale qui traînaient dans les rues, de rentrer chez eux, afin de se mettre au chaud.

Au palais, le souper du soir s'était très bien passé. Même-si Harry s'était demandé, comme son parrain, avait-il supposé, pourquoi Remus n'avait pas été présent. Enfin ! Ils avaient tout de même passé un bon moment, hormis le fait que Tom était resté très silencieux. Harry lui avait demandé d'être présent au moins ce soir-là, pour le souper. Après tout, il recevait la visite de sa mère, la Reine. Celui-ci avait bien entendu accepter, cela serait quand même un affront de ne pas accueillir comme il se devait la mère de son époux et de se joindre à eux pour le dîner du soir.

Malgré sa présence, il n'était intervenu à aucune des discussions qu'il y avait eu entre la famille. À dire vrai, son esprit avait été encore et toujours porté sur la guerre qui approchait. Il avait encore tant de chose à faire et à voir, que cela en était déroutant. Heureusement qu'il avait ses amis auprès de lui pour l'aider dans son entreprise. Cependant, cela n'était pas une raison explicable pour Harry, qui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'intégrer dans leurs discussions. Mais en voyant que son époux ne faisait presque aucun effort, il avait abandonné, mais non sans jeter un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Après leur souper, il avait laissé son époux accompagné sa mère et son parrain, à leurs logements, tandis que lui était repartie s'enfermer dans son bureau.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Merci, mon chéri, de m'avoir raccompagné, dit Lily. Tu devrais aussi retourner à tes appartements. Tu dois être épuisé, dit-elle en portant une main caressante sur l'une de ses joues.

\- Vous devez aussi l'être, par cette longue journée, répondit Harry. Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit, mère.

\- Bonne nuit, mon fils, dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et d'entrer dans ses logements.

Après cela, Harry se détourna, et s'en alla rejoindre ses appartements, tout en espérant que son époux y soit présent.

Mais en arrivant dans ses logements, seuls le vide et le silence l'accueillirent. Soufflant, il se dirigea directement vers la salle d'eau, afin de se ressourcer un moment. Tout en se déshabillant, il se regarda dans le grand miroir, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne vienne se poser sur son ventre où un petit renflement prononcé s'imposa à sa vue. Souriant, il caressant son ventre et se rendit compte que son celui-ci commençait à grossir, tout comme son enfant qui grandissait de jour en jour.

Finissant de s'effeuiller, il se détourna du miroir et une fois qu'il fut nu, il plongea dans le bassin d'eau tiède. Un soupir de bien-être glissa entre ses lèvres et il se laissa aller, tout en fermant un moment les yeux.

\- Puis-je me joindre à toi, s'exclama une voix soudaine, le faisant sursauter de surprise.

\- Tom !, dit Harry, en se retournant vers celui-ci. Je pensais que tu allais passer la nuit à ton bureau.

\- J'avais juste deux-trois choses à voir, dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Hum. Ce soir, tu n'as pas vraiment été présent, dit-il en faisant référence au souper.

\- Et je m'en excuse, souffla Tom en s'asseyant au bord du bassin.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends, soupira Harry. Même-si j'aurais voulu que tu participes, même un peu, à nos conversations. C'était un bon moyen d'apprendre à connaître ma famille.

\- J'aurais d'autres occasions pour apprendre à les connaître. Ils sont là pour toi. Alors profite de leur présence, lui dit simplement Tom, en se relevant.

\- Oui. Bien ! Et si tu me rejoignais, sourit Harry.

\- Avec plaisir, murmura Tom.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, dans la soirée.**_

Remus avait passé toute la journée en compagnie de Severus et d'Alastor, afin de les aider, du mieux qui l'avait pu, à confectionner de nouvelles potions et onguents.

Marchant dans de pas épuisés vers ses appartements, il ne s'attendait pas à croiser la route d'un Sirius qui était prostré contre l'un des murs du palais à l'entrée. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeurs, il pensa un moment que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Mais lorsque la voix bien portante de celui-ci se fit entendre, Remus sut que la présence de Sirius était bien réelle.

\- Sirius ! Mais...que fais-tu là ?

\- Bonsoir Remus. J'ai bien cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais, dit Sirius en se détachant du mur, pour se rapprocher. Tu ne savais pas que Harry allait recevoir la visite de sa mère ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Si bien sûr, il m'en avait fait part, mais nous ne savions pas quand celle-ci allait arriver.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ce matin, apprit Sirius.

\- Oh ! Je n'étais pas au palais de toute la journée.

\- Cela je le sais bien. Harry nous a dit que tu étais avec cet homme...Hum...Sevelus ou...Snivelus...

\- Severus, tu veux dire, le coupa Remus.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Enfin, souffla Sirius.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans tes appartements. N'es-tu pas fatigué après cette longue journée ? M'attendais-tu ?, demanda Remus.

-Pas du tout. Je n'arrivais juste pas à fermer l'œil. Alors je me baladais, avant de m'arrêter ici un moment.

\- Oh ! Je vois, dit Remus, suspicieux. Moi en revanche, je suis épuisé par cette longue journée. Alors je te souhaite la bonne nuit et j'espère que ton court séjour à l'Empire te sera des plus plaisants, finit-il, avant de continuer sa route, dépassant ainsi Sirius, qui le regarda fixement.

\- Et si demain, tu me faisais visiter la Capitale. Depuis le temps que tu es là, tu dois bien la connaître, s'exclama-t-il soudainement, faisant arrêter Remus, qui se retourna, tout en affichant un visage surpris.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh bien, ma foi, oui pourquoi pas, accepta Remus, avant de reprendre son chemin, non sans jeter un dernier sceptique à Sirius.

Pour Remus, cela était étrange de voir Sirius se conduire de la sorte à son égard. Lui parler sans virulence, était ahurissant. Paraître aussi...gentil, le surprit plus que de raison. Mais Remus, ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait ce côté-là de Sirius, bien que rare ait été les fois où ce dernier l'avait été à son égard. La dernière fois en date, cela avait été le soir de la cérémonie d'Harry et de l'empereur, ainsi qu'à la veille de leur départ pour l'Empire. Il se souvint que celui-ci lui avait fait promettre de bien veiller sur Harry. Ce qu'il avait fait, malgré le fait qu'il ait en quelque sorte failli lors de l'attaque.

Arrivant à ses appartements, il souffla, avant de retirer sa cape, et de la poser sur l'un des canapés. La demande de Sirius, bien qu'elle lui était apparu soudaine, était plaisante. Il appréciait vraiment Sirius. Beaucoup même. Cependant, lorsque ce dernier lui montrait son animosité à son égard, cela le blessait énormément. Pourtant, il continuait d'interagir normalement envers lui. Alors de savoir que celui-ci, de son propre chef, lui demande de lui faire visiter la Capitale, lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Surtout que cela voudrait alors dire, qu'ils allaient passer une journée complète ensemble. Cela serait une première.

Souriant, il se dévêtit, avant de rejoindre sa salle d'eau, afin de ressourcer un peu. Une fois propre et séché, il se précipita vers son lit, épuisé par cette longue journée.

Demain allait être aussi une longue journée. Mais une journée intéressante, se dit Remus, en fermant les yeux.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suis désolé s'il reste des fautes, mais les chapitres seront de plus en plus long comme prévu, et il se peut oui, qu'il reste des fautes.**

 **J'ai remarqué une petite baisse de review et de view, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. on approche de la fin et du début de la deuxième partie.**

 **C'était encore un chapitre tranquille. Bien, je vous dis à lundi prochain.**

 **Kiss...**

 **Review ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre comme prévu.**

 **Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et qui m'ajoutent dans leur follows et favoris.**

 **Bon ce chapitre et juste un peu moins long que les deux précédents, mais il reste quand même long, avec 13 pages.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes restantes.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 23**_

Comme promis, Remus avait tenu parole. Après le déjeuner du matin, il s'en était allé aux côtés de Sirius, afin de lui faire visiter la Capitale.

Ce matin encore, ce dernier s'était montré plus que sympathique à son égard, lui parlant aussi normalement que possible. Il lui avait posé énormément de questions sur sa vie à l'Empire. Bien sûr, Remus, bien que surpris, avait répondu avec ferveur. Après tout, c'était tout de même plaisant d'avoir une conversation posée et sereine avec l'homme qui le rendait, bien malgré lui, bien trop fébrile.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas loupé le regard en coin que leur avait lancé Harry, ni même son petit sourire. Tout comme lui, Harry avait dû être extrêmement surpris de les voir s'entendre plus ou moins bien.

Enfin ! Du point de vue de Remus cela ne pouvait que bien tomber. Franchement, depuis le temps qu'il attendait que ce genre de situation arrive entre lui et Sirius, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il ne pouvait que s'en sentir satisfait.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours porté un très grand intérêt envers Sirius. Pour cet homme qu'il avait toujours trouvé si beau et charismatique. Cet homme dont il s'était, malgré lui, épris de jour en jour. Il avait caché bien trop longtemps ses sentiments, surtout lorsqu'on voyait quel genre de relation avait les deux hommes. Rien de bien cordiale.

Enfin...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais justement, ces quelques jours à l'Empire, pouvaient lui être bénéfique pour faire un point sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Sirius. Peut-être même que cette journée allait les mener quelque part. Peut-être que cette journée allait tout simplement les rapprocher. Et peut-être que Sirius finirait par l'apprécier un tant soit peu.

Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche qui était de faire visiter chaque recoin de la grande ville à un Sirius plus que ravit d'en savoir plus sur le mode de vie anglais.

 **o00oo00o**

Assis à l'une des tables de l'une des nombreuses tavernes de la Capitale, les deux hommes parlementer entre eux, tout en buvant l'un des meilleurs cidres de la grande ville, selon Remus. Cependant, du point de vue de Sirius, qui après avoir bu une gorgée, cette boisson était bien plus forte que celle qu'il avait l'habitude de boire au Royaume. Pourtant, il apprécia tout de même le nectar.

Si Remus supportait de boire quelque chose de fort, alors lui aussi. Pour qui il passerait dans ce cas-là. Il était un homme, et comme tout homme il se devait aussi d'apprécier les boissons fortes.

Les deux hommes avaient passé la matinée à errer dans les rues, avant de s'arrêter, lorsque midi avait sonné, dans l'une des auberges, afin de restaurer.

L'auberge dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêté un moment, leur avait offert un repas tout à fait succulent. Sirius, qui était un homme très gourmand, avait énormément apprécié la nourriture qui était bien différente du Royaume. Si au Royaume, la plupart des plats mijotés était plus ou moins épicés, ici à l'Empire c'était doux et sucré. Et c'était extrêmement bon. Sirius avait dévoré son plat, sous les yeux satisfaits de Remus.

Après leur repas, ils avaient continué à arpenter les rues de la grande ville, tout en continuant de discuter de tout et de rien. Et mine de rien, à un moment donné, Sirius avait pensé qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir proposé à Remus de lui faire visiter la ville. Il s'était bien vite rendu compte que le sorcier pouvait être d'une présence plaisante.

Oh, bien sûr, la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de sa proposition, il s'était attendu à un refus. Après tout, lui et Remus ne s'étaient jamais entendu, ou plutôt lui ne s'était jamais entendu avec le sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'à plusieurs reprises ce dernier avait tenté des approches amicales envers lui. Des approches qu'il avait nettement refusées, bien entendu. Mais cela était parce que la présence du sorcier, la plupart du temps, le rendait mal à l'aise, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Juste, il s'était, à de nombreuses reprises, senti...nerveux, ou même fébrile en sa présence. Oui, c'était cela, fébrile.

Enfin ! Tout cela pour dire, que malgré leur relation quelque peu conflictuelle, Remus avait fini par accepter, sans même se poser plus de questions, de passer une journée entière en sa compagnie.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait, une nouvelle fois, s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait préféré fuir le sorcier que de tenter d'accepter son amitié. Pourquoi il n'avait fait que le repousser. Parfois, lui-même il ne se comprenait pas. Après tout, il ne pouvait réfuter le fait que Remus était d'une compagnie plus qu'agréable. Surtout en ce moment même.

En plus de cela, depuis son départ pour l'Empire, Sirius avait beaucoup pensé à lui, en se demandant comment celui-ci vivait sa nouvelle vie. Mais surtout avec qui ce dernier traînassait. Et en vue du jugement de son filleul, Remus était très proche de cet homme qui se prénommait Severus. Il aimerait bien savoir jusqu'où allait leur relation. Était-ce juste une relation amicale, ou y avait-il plus que cela entre eux. Étrangement, cette idée ne lui plut pas du tout.

Peut-être pouvait-il profiter du reste de cette journée pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette fameuse relation étrange qu'entretenaient Remus et cet homme.

Après avoir bien mangé, ils étaient partis finir la visite, avant de se retrouver dans l'une des tavernes, pour boire ce fameux cidre qui était fort en alcool.

Tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, le regard de Sirius se mit à détailler chaque recoin de la taverne qui était plutôt spacieuse et bien remplie en cette fin d'après-midi. Bien vite son regard se reporta sur Remus qui porta lui aussi sa chope de cidre à ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai que c'est animé ici, s'exclama Sirius.

\- Oui. Cela me rappelle les tavernes du Royaume qui sont elles aussi, chaque soir très animées, sourit Remus, en reposant sa chope. Je suis content que cette visite t'ait plu.

\- Oui, c'était plaisant, affirma Sirius. Tout est si différent du Royaume tout de même. Cela a dû être difficile pour toi, de se faire à nouveau mode de vie.

\- À dire vrai...pas vraiment. Comme Harry, je me suis très vite fait à cette nouvelle vie. Et puis, Severus m'a bien intégré. Il m'a été d'une aide bien précieuse, sourit Remus, en pensant à son ami.

Ce sourire, ne plaisait pas du tout à Sirius qui en plissa des yeux, surtout en l'entendant prononcer le nom de cet homme avec ce sourire qu'il qualifierait de...niais. Et après cela, on lui faisait croire qu'il n'y avait qu'une relation amicale enter les deux hommes Vraiment ?

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'être bien proche tous les deux?, dit Sirius, en masquant sa grimace derrière sa chope.

\- Qui cela ?

\- Toi et cet homme, grogna-t-il, en reposant sa chope.

\- Severus. Oh, eh bien...oui, on s'entend même très bien. C'est un très bon ami, sourit Remus, en ne se rendant pas compte des sourcils froncés de son comparse.

\- Juste ami !, répéta Sirius. Il n'y a rien d'autre entre vous

\- Quoi? Non. On est juste ami, répondit Remus, en fronçant à son tour des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Sirius voulait en venir. Et puis quand bien même il se passerait quelque chose entre lui et moi, cela me regarderait, rajouta-t-il.

\- Tu crois cela ! Si tel aurait été le cas, je trouverais que vous formeriez un bien piètre couple. Il n'est pas du tout plaisant à regarder. Alors que toi oui, dit Sirius, sur le coup.

Remus écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sous le compliment que venait de lui faire Sirius, malgré le compliment peu flatteur qu'il avait eu envers Severus.

\- Alors si je comprends bien, commença Remus, en souriant. Tu me trouves beau.

\- Quoi ? Non...oui, oui, évidemment, se reprit Sirius, soudainement gêné. Ce serait mentir de dire que tu es laid, se crispa-t-il.

\- C'est bon à savoir, rit Remus, en oubliant leur réel sujet de conversation.

\- Oui, bon, grommela Sirius. Revenons à notre conversation. Donc toi et ce...Severus êtes juste ami.

\- Oui. Et si nous changeons de sujet.

\- Mais si tu n'es pas avec cet homme, reprit Sirius, ne voulant pas changer de sujet. Depuis que tu es ici, tu as bien dû passer du bon temps avec un jouvenceau ou même avec une pucelle. On dit qu'ici, ils sont extrêmement beaux.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de frivole.

\- Attends, attends, es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as pas eu une seule relation charnelle depuis que tu es ici, ce qui fait bientôt trois mois, dit Sirius, en écarquillant ses yeux de stupeurs.

\- Non, grogna Remus, mal à l'aise. Et si...

\- Maintenant que j'y pense. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en compagnie d'un homme ou d'une femme, même au Royaume. Tu ne serais pas...hum, le coupa Sirius, en montrant d'un signe de tête le bas de son corps.

\- Quoi? Non, s'écria Remus, les joues rouges, en comprenant où Sirius voulait en venir. Je préfère une vraie relation basée sur des sentiments qu'aux simples étreintes d'une nuit comme toi. Cela n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

\- Comme les relations, dit Sirius. Je comprends donc que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la perle rare, en prenant une autre gorgée de son cidre.

\- Si, avoua Remus. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment bien l'apprivoiser.

Sirius, qui était en train de boire, s'étrangla en entendant les mots que Remus venait de prononcer avec sérieux. Comment cela, il avait déjà trouvé sa perle rare ? Qui était-ce? Était-ce un homme ou une femme ?

\- Qui?, se reprit Sirius, en ancrant soin regard dans celui de Remus.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Et puis...tu ne le connais pas.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si je le connaissais, grogna Sirius, Mais qui était-ce ?

\- Peu importe, répéta Remus, mal à l'aise. Cela me regarde. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir cela. Ce n'est pas intéressant, rajouta-t-il. Bien, et si nous finissions notre bon cidre, avant de finir cette fin journée en douceur, dit Remus, en souriant, malgré le tambourinement de son cœur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait appris cette révélation. Mais peut-être avait-il eu envie de savoir ce que cela ferait si Sirius était au courant de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de cette personne, qui en l'occurrence était ce dernier. Mais cela, il ne se sentait justement pas de le lui révéler.

Plissant des yeux, Sirius regarda Remus changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qui était la personne dont il s'était épris. Et mine de rien, cela le mit en rogne. Ça le dérangeait même au plus au point. Et là, il ne put faire passe de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle plus que dérangeante.

Remus s'était toujours intéressé à sa personne, même lorsqu'il le rabrouait. Chaque fois, le sorcier revenait vers lui et tentait toujours de vouloir lui tendre une main. Et dans ces moments-là, Sirius ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il se sentait comme un privilégié.

Au final, Sirius avait fini par s'y habituer à la présence de ce sorcier bien trop collant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'en était allé pour l'Empire, les petites rencontres fortuites ou non, lui avait tout de même manqué. En réalité, la présence de Remus lui manquait. Et c'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle il se comportait si aimablement envers lui depuis qu'il était ici. Et il ne regrettait pas.

Mais les suppositions d'Harry et cette nouvelle que venait de lui révéler Remus, lui firent prendre conscience que tout compte fait, Remus, comptait pour lui, d'une certaine manière.

Il sortit de ses pensées, en entendant Remus saluer un homme sorti de nulle part qui riait comme un bourrin. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître à la vue de la main de l'homme qui était posée bien trop franchement sur l'une des épaules de Remus, qui parlait, tout en souriant à l'inconnu, de son point de vue.

Grognant, il fusilla la main, bien trop familière, de l'homme qui après un dernier mot envers le sorcier, s'en alla dans un dernier signe de salutation envers celui-ci .

Remus, tout sourire, se reprit, avant de finir sa chope de cidre, sous les yeux mécontents de Sirius.

Remus avait bien remarqué que Sirius s'était refermé comme un tombe, après lui avoir révélé qu'il s'était épris de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui était en réalité lui. Mais Remus n'allait vraiment pas lui dire que depuis leur rencontre, il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard. Sentiments qui avaient évolué avec le temps. Qui sait ce qu'il en dirait. Il se moquerait sûrement de ses sentiments. Sirius était connu comme étant un homme des plus volages, aimant butiner ici et là. Remus, lui, ne voulait en aucun cas être l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Il voulait être celui qui lui ferait réellement connaître ce qu'était le sentiment d'amour. Il voulait être celui qui détiendrait le cœur de cet homme jusqu'ici encore bien trop inaccessible.

Soufflant, il reporta son regard sur un Sirius qui était encore en train de bougonner dans sa barbe. D'ailleurs, il se demanda pourquoi celui-ci se mettait dans un tel état. Était-ce vraiment important pour lui de savoir qui était la personne qui faisait battre son cœur ? Et puis, il n'oubliait pas le fait qu'il ait ressenti du dérangement provenir de celui-ci lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de sa relation avec Severus, qui était juste amicale. Il avait bien remarqué que, parler de cet homme, dérangeait Sirius. Il dirait même qu'il avait ressenti de la jalousie.

\- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi !, tonna la voix portante de l'autre homme qui releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu étais, il y a peu, de très bonne compagnie. Quel est le problème ?, demanda Remus, confus.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, dit Sirius, avant de finir sa chope.

\- Bien, soupira Remus. Et si nous allons finir cette visite, j'ai encore tant à te montrer, se reprit Remus, d'une voix quelque peu enjouée, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Hum, bien, concéda Sirius, en se levant, suivi de près par Remus.

Remus se posait énormément de questions, ne comprenant pas ainsi l'attitude que venait d'adopter Sirius. Mais peut-être aurait-il l'occasion d'en savoir plus, plus tard.

Enfin ! C'était ce qu'il espérait.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans la même journée, à l'Empire, au palais.**_

\- C'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer, parla Blaise à l'encontre de la mère d'Harry.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit Lily. Je suis ravi de rencontrer les amis de mon fils.

Blaise était venu, en fin de matinée, rendre visite à Harry qui avait affiché un visage plus que soulagé à la vue de son ami, qui se portait au plus haut de sa forme.

Après avoir reçu la visite de Draco et de Meven, il y avait de cela quelques jours maintenant, voir Blaise, lui avait extrêmement fait plaisir, surtout après l'attaque dont ils avaient été victime.

Aujourd'hui, seuls Blaise et Draco s'étaient déplacé. Meven n'avait pu venir, et il comprenait, surtout après que son époux lui ait dit qu'il avait sollicité la présence de Meven auprès de son père pour mener la première troupe. Il avait su cette information ce matin même, et cela l'avait clairement surpris. Il se demandait comment Meven avait appris cette nouvelle. Ce serait quand même la première fois qu'il participerait à une guerre. Cela n'était pas rien.

\- Dommage que Meven n'a pu venir. J'aurais voulu que vous le rencontriez aussi, dit Harry à sa mère. Mais il a été sollicité par l'empereur pour mener bataille. Il doit sûrement s'y préparer. Avec son père, il va conduire la première troupe. Peut-être aurez-vous l'occasion de le rencontrer plus tard. Je l'espère, finit Harry.

Au nom du Nyxwän, Blaise avait affiché une grimace réprobatrice, avant de hausser un sourcil en entendant que ce dernier allait mener un groupe lors de la bataille. En revanche, Draco, qui était jusque-là resté bien silencieux, avait non seulement sursauté au nom de l'elfe noir, mais s'était ensuite figé de stupeur à l'annonce que venait de faire Harry. Meven allait participer à la guerre. Depuis quand le savait-il ? Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit. Et avait-il vraiment accepté ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt pour lui de mener bataille ?

Bon sang ! Draco commença à se sentir inquiet face à cette révélation. Il avait brusquement envie de rendre une petite visite au Nyxwän.

Comme depuis ce fameux soir, qui avait été témoin des révélations surprenantes de Meven, Draco était encore bel et bien perdu dans ses sentiments. Pourtant, de savoir que celui-ci allait se confronter à l'ennemi, le liquéfia. Tout simplement, parce qu'il devait avouer qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer lors de cette bataille.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il avait apprécié l'intime attention que ce dernier lui avait accordée. Même-si cela avait été qu'un simple baiser, il en avait été soufflé. Mais était-ce la raison qui lui signalerait qu'il avait lui aussi des sentiments à son égard. C'était tout de même un peu trop tôt pour le dire. Il n'avait jamais vu Meven comme lui l'avait réellement vu depuis tout ce temps. Meven était pour lui un elfe froid, imbu de sa personne et bien sûr un être sans sentiment. Malgré cela, il reconnaissait que ce dernier était, comme tout bon elfe, beau. Mais d'une beauté froide.

Enfin ! Draco était totalement perdu et confus dans ses sentiments. L'annonce que venait de faire Harry, lui avait été comme une claque. Meven risquait sa vie dans cette bataille. En avait-il conscience de cela ?

\- Et si nous allions nous promener dans ses beaux jardins, s'exclama Lily en ouvrant les grandes baies vitrées, afin de regarder l'un des grands jardins qui s'étendaient en bas.

\- C'est une excellente idée, sourit Harry. Profitons de cette journée ensoleillée. Bientôt, on en aura plus l'occasion.

\- Oui, acquiesça Blaise.

Draco ne dit rien. Il se contenta de suivre le mouvement.

Le petit groupe sortit des appartements d'Harry pour se diriger vers l'un des jardins, à la plus grande joie de Lily.

En arrivant, celle-ci huma l'air avant d'arborer un magnifique sourire lorsqu'une multitude de senteurs plus qu'agréables vint lui chatouiller les narines. Avec bonheur, elle se promena entre les différentes allées, tout en touchant les fleurs qui étaient toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Certaines lui étaient même inconnus.

Harry sourit en voyant sa mère se complaire entre les multitudes variétés de fleurs. Connaissant la passion de sa mère pour les fleurs, cela n'était pas une surprise que celle-ci avait voulue visiter les beaux jardins du palais.

Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent près de la grande fontaine qui se trouvait au centre du jardin. Lily, légèrement fatigué, s'était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, tandis que Harry discutait avec Blaise. Quant à Draco, celui-ci, était encore bien perdu dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, même-s'ils n'en dirent rien, Harry et Blaise avaient bien remarqué que ce dernier était à mille lieues d'ici.

\- Harry ! Appela Draco, subitement.

\- Qui y a-t-il ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Draco ?, demanda Harry en le regardant minutieusement.

\- Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Draco. C'est juste que je viens de penser à une chose que je devais faire. Il faut que je m'en aille. J'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps, mais...

\- Cela est bon Draco, le coupa Harry. C'est déjà très gentil que tu sois venu pour rencontrer ma mère.

\- C'est normal, sourit Draco. Profite bien de sa présence.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, rit Harry.

Après cet échange, Draco fit demi-tour. Son envie d'aller rendre visite à Meven, s'était faite plus forte, alors il y avait cédé. Et puis, il devait enfin avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses avec Meven. Aussi, il en profiterait pour en savoir un peu plus sur son statut dans cette future guerre.

Dans un dernier salut, Draco quitta le jardin et se rendit à l'écurie pour récupérer son pégase et s'en aller non pas chez lui, mais directement au village des Nyxwän.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À Gröwl, le village des Nyxwän.**_

Meven sortit du bureau de son père après avoir eu, une nouvelle fois, une discussion sur son poste de meneur de troupe.

Il y avait quelques jours de cela, son père lui avait fait part de son implication dans la future guerre qui approchait à grands pas. Lorsqu'il avait su que c'était l'empereur qui l'avait sollicité, il en avait pas cru de prime abord. Mais bien vite, il s'était senti presque euphorique de pouvoir enfin participer à une guerre afin de défendre son pays. C'était un honneur pour lui de se battre aux côtés de l'empereur. Alors bien évidemment, il avait accepté de mener la première troupe aux côtés de son père. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, en avait été ravi de sa réponse.

Depuis lors, son père et lui se voyaient souvent pour mettre au point des stratégies d'attaque lorsqu'ils seront sur les terres de l'ennemi. Aujourd'hui, son père lui avait demandé de s'occuper de sélectionner les hommes et les femmes qui les accompagneront, tandis que lui devait se rendre au village des Trolls, pour rencontrer leur chef.

En sortant du bureau de son père, le laissant ainsi se préparer pour sa visite chez les Trolls, dans le couloir, il rencontra sa jeune sœur.

\- Que fais-tu là ?, l'arrêta-t-il, en fronçant des sourcils. N'es-tu pas censé être à l'école ?

\- Non pas aujourd'hui, sourit Kiara avec suffisance. Notre enseignant s'est fracturé le bras. Il a besoin de repos, apprit la jeune fille.

\- Je vois. Et où allais-tu comme ça ?

\- Rejoindre Ogür et Siïona.

\- Pas de bêtise, gronda-t-il

\- Mais oui, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Avant d'aller former leur troupe, Meven sentit le besoin de s'entraîner un moment. Il devait se mettre en condition avant de partir. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille combattre sans s'être entraîné durement au préalable. Et puis cela pourrait lui faire oublier la situation qu'il avait créée entre lui et Draco.

Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de ce dernier. Et bien que Draco lui ait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette révélation, il voulait à tout prix avoir une réponse. Et si possible, avant son départ pour la guerre.

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la cour arrière du domaine, il se fit héler par sa mère.

\- Mère ! Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Je te cherchais, parce que tu as de la visite. Un Draco t'attend dans le salon des invités, apprit-elle dans un sourire.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeurs, Meven se figea à l'annonce de sa mère. Draco était ici. Tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être les réponses, tant attendus, plus tôt que prévu.

\- Dépêches-toi. Ne le fais pas plus attendre, lui dit sa mère, avant de reprendre sa route.

Il souffla pour se reprendre, alors que son cœur se mit soudainement à battre frénétiquement. Il changea sa direction, se disant que la venue de Draco était bien plus importante que le fait d'aller s'entraîner.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon des invités, il vit le Solwän assis sur l'un des fauteuils, le regard scrutateur. À sa vue, il se leva prestement, ancrant son regard indécis dans le sien.

Doucement, Meven avança de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable de l'autre elfe. Il arbora un pauvre sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir. Si autrefois il aurait affiché un visage hautain et jeté des paroles ignobles, aujourd'hui c'était tout autre chose.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, dit-il.

\- Vraiment ! dit Draco en haussant des sourcils.

De savoir que Meven était content de sa présence, le déstabilisa encore un peu. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que sa présence soit appréciée par l'elfe noir. Mais, il put lire dans son regard, que celui-ci était sincère dans ses paroles.

\- Oui, affirma Meven. Je suppose que tu es là pour...

\- Tu supposes bien, le coupa Draco. Je t'avoue être venu sous un coup de tête. Je suis encore un peu confus. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu...que tu nourrissais des sentiments à mon égard depuis tout ce temps. Tu les as bien caché derrière cette...haine faussée, continua Draco, gêné.

\- C'est vrai. Mais peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû les cacher derrière cette haine faussée. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir une telle attitude envers toi. Mais cela m'aidait justement à ne pas me dévoiler plus que nécessaire. Et puis...j'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre que je t'aimais bien plus que ce je laissais croire. Il était temps que j'arrête de me voiler la face et que j'agisse en un adulte responsable.

\- Je t'en veux encore pour toutes ces années où tu n'as montré que mépris à mon égard.

\- Je sais, souffla Meven.

\- Mais j'étais venu aussi parce que Harry nous a fait part de ton prochain départ pour la guerre, expliqua Draco, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh ! Oui. Je vais mener la première troupe avec mon père.

\- Donc, je comprends alors que tu as accepté de participer à cette guerre.

\- Oui. C'est important pour moi. Refuser aurait été une honte pour moi, et tu le sais.

\- Je vois, souffla Draco.

\- Tu es inquiet, sourit Meven, en s'approchant de ce dernier.

\- Quoi ! Non...enfin, je ne sais pas, soupira Draco, en détourant son regard. On ne parle pas de simples petites missions de diplomatie, mais d'une guerre. Et arrête de sourire bêtement, grogna Draco, en voyant le sourire qu'arborait l'autre elfe.

\- Je souris, parce que je trouve ça...je dirais...adorable, que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

\- N'importe quoi, grommela Draco. Je dis juste que tu n'es pas prêt à mener bataille.

\- Je suis un combattant. Un très bon combattant. Même cela, tu ne peux le nier. Et je ne refuserais jamais de défendre mon pays. Même-si cela voudrait dire mettre ma vie en danger. Si l'empereur t'avait aussi sollicité, tu n'aurais pas refusé ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors tu peux comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas refuser. Là, c'est juste ton inquiétude qui parle à ta place. Tu as même peur que je n'en ressorte pas indemne.

\- Tais-toi, siffla Draco.

\- Draco !, reprit Meven en s'avançant encore plus si possible du blond. Avant mon départ, j'aimerais savoir si mes sentiments sont...

\- Je ne sais pas, le coupa Draco.

\- Et si je faisais cela, est-ce que cela t'aiderait à voir un peu plus clair, dit Meven, en prenant le visage de Draco en coupe, avant de l'embrasser.

Figé, Draco ne bougea pas, laissant les lèvres de Meven happer les siennes avec vigueur. Avec envie. Ce baiser était bien différent du premier. Il était fougueux et avide de plus. Peu à peu, Draco se détendit, et participa, bien que maladroitement, au doux toucher plus qu'intime. Il ne ressentit pas l'envie de stopper ce baiser. À dire vrai, il avait, autant que Meven, envie de plus. Alors il accueillit la langue de son comparse dans sa cavité buccale, afin de la laisser jouer doucement avec la sienne. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, alors que les mains de Meven vinrent lui enserrer la taille, rapprochant ainsi son corps contre le sien. Enlacé étroitement, l'elfe noir approfondit plus si possible la caresse buccale, faisant haleter le blond qui en perdit ses moyens.

Bien malgré eux, ils durent rompre le baiser afin de reprendre leur souffle. Le front collé contre celui de Draco, Meven, de son regard gris hypnotisant, mira le beau visage de porcelaine de son comparse, avant de caresser l'une de ses joues.

\- Je ne serais te dire si je ressens exactement les mêmes sentiments que toi. Mais j'avoue avoir apprécié ce baiser, souffla Draco, en ancrant son regard bien trop bleu dans celui de Meven.

\- Moi aussi, dit en retour, l'elfe noir. Tu as encore besoin de temps. Je comprends. Je ne veux en aucun cas te presser. Je veux juste te montrer la sincérité de mes sentiments pour toi, expliqua Meven, en se reculant.

\- Et tu fais bien, dit Draco, sincèrement. Tu as peut-être raison, je suis inquiet. C'est d'une guerre dont on parle.

\- Je sais, souffla Meven. Mais ne le sois pas trop. Je mènerai cette bataille avec force et hargne. Je compte bien revenir, avec un sourire victorieux.

\- C'est bien que tu y crois, sourit Draco, en se reculant. Bien ! Je...je dois rentrer. Mais, je reviendrais te voir, rajouta avec empressement, le blond.

\- Tu es le bienvenu, sourit Meven. Mais dois-je comprendre qu'il y ait une possibilité, demanda tout de même Meven.

Draco se contenta simplement de lui sourire, avant de s'en aller sans plus de cérémonie.

Meven le regarda s'en aller, sans même tenter de le rattraper. Après tout, il venait d'avoir une preuve que le Solwän n'était pas insensible à ses sentiments. Il avait apprécié le baiser. Et son sourire. Bon sang ! Son sourire lui avait encore plus gonflé son espoir de voir ses sentiments partagés. Et puis, Draco était aussi venu lui montrer son inquiétude quant à sa participation à la guerre. Cela n'était pas rien. C'était en quelque sorte une marque d'affection à son égard. Il se souciait de lui, et cela ne pouvait que le ravir.

Souriant et se passant une main dans sa longue chevelure ébène, il se dirigea vers la cour arrière afin de s'entraîner comme il avait prévu de le faire avant l'arrivée subite de Draco.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, dans la soirée, à l'Empire**_

La soirée s'était passée extrêmement vite au grand dam de Sirius. Celui-ci, voulant encore profiter de la soirée afin de goûter à tous les spiritueux qu'offraient les tavernes. Mais au bout de quatre tavernes, et au grand déplaisir de Remus, il était devenu bien vite éméché par le surplus de boissons alcoolisées ingurgité.

Maintenant, le voilà étroitement retenu par Remus qui tentait bien que mal de le soutenir.

Remus avait hâte de pouvoir enfin arriver au palais, mais surtout dans les appartements de Sirius afin de le lâcher, car mine de rien, il pesait son poids. Durant tout leur chemin, Sirius n'avait fait que divagué et rire à tout bout de champ. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivé dans l'enceinte du palais, Remus, avait dû, à l'aide de sa main, le bâillonner, tant il faisait trop de bruit.

Marchant dans les corridors, Remus, se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où Sirius logeait. Ne se sentant pas de chercher, il se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Doucement, il remonta Sirius contre lui. Ce dernier continuait de déblatérer nombres choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, à travers sa main, avant d'arriver, non sans mal, devant les portes de ses logements.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre pour y déposer son ami du jour sur le lit.

Alors qu'il voulut l'allonger, il sentit Sirius le maintenir fortement. Il tenta de s'en détacher, mais cela ne fit que renforcer l'étreinte de Sirius. À force, ils finirent tous deux sur le lit. Remus en eut le souffle couper, lorsque le corps plus qu'imposant de Sirius vint s'échouer sur le sien.

Se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise par la situation, il bougea afin de se soustraire de cette masse amorphe qui était sur lui.

\- Sirius !, appela-t-il, en continuant de se mouver.

\- Humph...baragouina ce dernier.

\- Il faut que tu te lèves, parla doucement Remus

\- Hum...pourquoi. J'suis bien là. Pas toi !, claironna la voix de Sirius, qui se mouva à son tour, faisant se figer un Remus soudainement bien rouge.

Bon sang ! Sentir le corps de Sirius se mouvoir contre le sien, même inconsciemment, lui fit perdre quelque peu la tête. Il en avait rêvé, certes, mais pas dans ce genre de circonstance. Il retenta une nouvelle fois de bouger, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Sirius avait profité de ses mouvements, pour aussi bouger, s'installant sur lui et le bloquant ainsi de son corps. Sentir le corps musculeux du chef de la garde royale contre le sien, n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire. Mais cela n'empêcha pas à Remus de se liquéfier, surtout lorsqu'il sentit un nez inquisiteur venir lui chatouiller le cou. Rougissant, il essaya, de ses mains, de repousser le corps de Sirius, mais ce dernier, avec brusquerie, les lui attrapa avant de les plaquer sur le lit.

\- Sirius, bredouilla le sorcier, en le sentant parcourir son cou de son nez.

Seule des paroles incompréhensibles lui parvinrent, avant de sentir des lèvres se poser sur la peau de son cou. Oh! Remus eut un petit tressaillement face à la douce caresse. Il tenta de se soustraire de la prise de l'autre homme sur ses mains, mais cela était vain. Sirius le tenait fortement, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger à sa guise.

Mais bien vite, Sirius, le relâcha, pour faire voyager ses mains sur le corps étendu sous lui. Des mains taquines vinrent se faufiler en dessous de sa tunique, afin de toucher librement le torse fin et doux du sorcier. Remus émit un faible gémissement sous les caresses, alors qu'il vint se cramponner contre les épaules de son comparse.

Sirius, tout en touchant ici et là le pauvre Remus qui ne savait plus quoi penser, continuait de baragouiner des phrases sans queue ni tête. Les seuls mots que Remus put comprendre, furent « à moi » « perle rare » « qui » « lui ». Voilà, les seules allocutions qu'il apercevait.

Abruptement, il sentit le corps de Sirius se tendre contre lui, avant de voir un visage rougi par l'alcool et des yeux vitreux le fixer intensément. Il déglutit face au regard, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeurs en sentant les lèvres de ce dernier sur les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, mais cela suffit à faire apparaître des papillons dans le ventre. Il aurait voulu se dégager parce que Sirius n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais le baiser était tellement inattendu, tellement doux, qu'il ne put s'y résoudre à rompre ce simple toucher plus qu'appréciable. Et puis, combien de fois il en avait rêvé de cela. À dire vrai, il ne les comptait plus, tellement il y en avait.

Il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas profiter de la situation. Mais comment s'échapper de cette délicieuse étreinte. Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il fit, fut d'accepter la langue mutine dans sa cavité buccale, afin d'approfondir le baiser, qui devint très vite langoureux et fiévreux.

Autant que Remus, Sirius était à mille lieues de là. Il était bien trop porté par le baiser et les gémissements qu'émettait Remus. Ses mains continuèrent de caresser avec vigueur le corps qui se tortillait sous lui. Cependant, le manque de souffle se fit ressentir, et tous deux durent arrêter le baiser. Sirius en profita alors pour se relever afin de retirer sans plus de cérémonie la tunique d'un Remus qui se laissa totalement faire. Sans aucune pudeur, Sirius reprit ses attouchements, mais cette fois-ci avec l'aide de ses lèvres qui partirent butiner la peau tendre du torse, avant de remonter vers le cou du sorcier devenu bien trop sensible.

Le corps de Remus se réchauffa sous les sensations plus qu'exquises qu'il ressentait à chaque baiser et toucher que lui prodiguât l'autre homme. C'était tellement bon, qu'il se laissa totalement soumettre aux caresses, puis aux mouvements lents qu'effectuait le corps de l'autre contre le sien.

Mais brusquement, tout cessa. Remus ouvrit les yeux, jusqu'ici restés fermé sous le plaisir, pour voir ce qu'il passait. Mais la vision qu'il rencontra le fit haleter. Sirius était en train de se dévêtir en tout hâte, pour enfin se présenter complètement nu devant lui. Bientôt, ce fut à son tour, d'être complètement nu et de nouveau plonger dans les délicieuses sensations qu'offrait leur étreinte.

Bon sang ! Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Installé entre ses jambes, et les mains caressantes sur ses cuisses, Sirius s'activa à entamer des déhanchements sensuels qui firent geindre un Remus désormais bien perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Son excitation se frottait agréablement contre celui du chef de la garde royale qui grogna de plaisir sous les frictions, avant de reprendre ses caresses buccales.

Malgré le plaisir qui montait, Remus se sentit honteux de profiter ainsi de la situation, alors que Sirius était encore bien éméché. Si, à ce dernier la situation l'échappait sûrement complètement, à lui, s'en était pas le cas. Il aurait pu le repousser plus vivement. Mais honnêtement, il en avait pas ressenti l'envie. Il se sentait tellement bien entre les bras forts de l'autre homme, qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela cesse. Et puis, les baisers et les caresses de ce dernier étaient juste un pur délice. Alors comment pouvait-il s'y soustraire ? Il n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante entre ses bras. Et il aimait cela.

Un gémissement bien plus fort sorti d'entre ses lèvres, en sentant l'une des mains de Sirius caresser vigoureusement sa hampe, avant de le sentir lécher et le mordiller tour à tour ses mamelons qui devinrent très vite durs et sensibles. C'était tellement bon, que Remus ne cessait de gémir son plaisir. Encore plus, lorsque les lèvres de son comparse vinrent entourer son sexe, afin de l'enfermer dans son antre chaud.

Bon sang ! Les mains cramponnés avec force sur les draps, Remus tenta de ne pas bouger au même rythme des allés et venus que faisait Sirius, mais cela était peine perdu. Bien vite, des doigts se posèrent sur son intimité qui frémit sous le toucher, avant d'être pénétré par un, deux, puis trois doigts. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu ce genre d'activité. En réalité, il n'avait copulé que deux fois dans sa vie. Et il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Alors c'était légèrement douloureux dans un premier temps, mais Sirius savait s'y prendre, car il le détendit bien vite.

Les lèvres de Sirius remontèrent vers lui pour quémander un baiser des plus ardents, alors que les doigts de celui-ci se retirèrent pour les remplacer par la hampe douloureusement érigée de ce dernier.

À ce moment-là, Remus se dit que non seulement il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Mais qu'en plus de cela, il allait faire l'amour avec l'homme dont il était tombé littéralement amoureux.

Même-si une partie de lui se demandait comment le lendemain allait se dérouler, il se dit que justement il verrait ce point-là demain. Là, maintenant, la seule pensée cohérente qui tournait dans son esprit, était qu'il était en train de faire l'amour avec Sirius. Et ce n'était pas le sexe de ce dernier qui allait et venait en lui avec ardeur qui allait en prouver le contraire.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le même soir, à l'Empire d'Espagne.**_

La grande ville, où se trouvait le palais de l'empereur de Grindewald, se situait en plein centre du pays, entouré par de multitudes villages.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, le pays était plongé dans la nuit noire, et aucun habitant n'arpentaient les rues. Les rues des villages étaient en soi, complètement désert. Seule la grande ville, et le palais de l'empereur étaient illuminés par quelques lampes torches. Les rues de celle-ci étaient plus ou moins animées. Des hommes allaient et venaient dans différentes tavernes. Comme toujours, seule la grande ville était vivante.

Gellert, ce soir-là, avait décidé de faire une petite visite dans le camp des forgerons que ses hommes, à sa demande, avaient monté à l'autre bout de la ville, afin de voir où en était la production des armes. Accompagné de son commandant, il arpenta les différentes rues de sa grande ville, avant d'arriver vers le camp aménager spécialement pour les forgerons. Ceux-là, ils passaient tout leur temps à forger, encore et encore, n'ayant qu'une seule petite heure pour se ressourcer dans la journée, et seulement trois heures pour se reposer après la nuit tombée. C'était extrêmement fatiguant pour eux. Mais Gellert avait été formel, ils devaient tous produire plus de mille armes, quitte à ne pas avoir de pause. Pour ne pas se faire sanctionner pour manque de volonté ou pour leur lenteur, ils avaient mis plus d'ardeur à leur besogne. Certains évitaient même de se reposer, préférant en finir au plus vite, malgré la lourde fatigue qui se faisait tout de même ressentir chez chacun de ses forgerons.

Lorsque Gellert pénétra dans l'enceinte du camp, une chaleur étouffante l'accueillit. Pourtant, il avança, scrutant les différents forgerons qui avaient chacun un espace personnel pour pouvoir forger leurs armes. Certains produisaient des épées, d'autres des dagues, des lances et autres. Pour Gellert c'était juste parfait. Mais il avait l'impression que la production n'avançait pas comme il l'avait souhaité.

Il s'arrêta en face de l'un des forgerons qui était en train de faire fondre du métal. À sa vue, celui-ci arrêta tout de sa besogne pour se baisser en guise de salutation envers son souverain. Gellert n'en fit rien, et se contenta juste de prendre l'une des armes déjà confectionnées dans sa main. C'était une longue épée en pommeau de couleur or, où dessus y était dessiné l'emblème du pays. Glissant sa main sur la lame, Gellert se rendit compte qu'elle était lisse, scintillante, mais aussi très tranchante.

\- Excellente, dit-il, en faisant relever la tête du pauvre forgeron. Combien en as-tu forgé depuis ?, demanda Gellert.

\- Je...je dirais une cinquantaine, bredouilla l'homme.

\- Une cinquantaine, hum ! C'est peu, dit Gellert en pointant le bout de l'épée à quelques millimètres du visage en sueur du forgeron qui déglutit. Mais c'est une très belle arme, finit-il en la baissant.

Sans un mot de plus, Gellert reposa l'épée et laissa le pauvre forgeron qui s'essuya le front en sueur.

\- Plus de cinq cents armes sont déjà prêtes, Mon Seigneur, s'exclama soudainement son commandant qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- C'est peu, dit Gellert. L'empereur anglais peut m'attaquer à tout moment. Et il faut que tous mes hommes soient armés. Si certains ne le sont pas, cela risque d'être un grave problème.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il attaquera de front ?

\- Oui. J'en suis même certain. Surtout après lui avoir envoyé quelques-uns de mes hommes dans son Empire afin de lui envoyer message de guerre. Et puis, celui-ci a répondu à mon message, grogna-t-il en se souvenant de la nouvelle reçue par l'un de ses hommes.

Il y avait quelques jours de cela, le groupe d'hommes qui surveillait l'une des entrées de la côte Ouest, avait aperçu un convoi de sombral. Celui-ci s'était soudainement dévoilé à eux, haut dans le ciel, avant qu'il ne lâche, à leur stupéfaction, deux énormes cages en fer. Les deux cages étaient tombés lourdement sur le sol, après une longue descente, s'écrasant à quelques mètres d'eux. Stupéfaits par la soudaine situation, ils s'étaient tous dirigés en toute hâte vers les cages, avant d'arborer des grimaces d'horreur et de dégoût à la vue des corps sans vie de leurs compagnons d'armes qui avaient été envoyé à l'Empire d'Angleterre. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'ils avaient compris que le convoi provenait de l'ennemi. Mais ceux-là avaient réagi trop tard, car le convoi de sombral avait disparu dans le ciel.

Lorsque Gellert avait été mis au courant de cela, il avait ressenti une telle fureur, qu'il avait fini par tuer l'homme qui l'avait mis au courant. Son ennemi avait répondu cruellement à son message. Et il ne s'y était pas attendu à recevoir cela.

Maintenant, il devait à tout prix se préparer pour la bataille qui approchait à grands pas. Il n'avait pas encore formé de résistance, car il jugeait qu'il manquait encore d'armes. Cinq cents armes produites, c'était bien trop peu, à son avis. Mais il se dit qu'il pouvait, au moins, former une première troupe d'hommes qui irait se positionner dans les villages qui longeaient la côte Ouest, car ce serait plus par là que son ennemi attaquerait. C'était logique. Avec les armes déjà produites, il pouvait former un groupe de trois cents hommes armé jusqu'aux dents.

C'était une idée.

Bien vite, il sortit du camp, où la chaleur était devenue insupportable. Après avoir, prévenu son commandant qu'il était attendu demain à la première heure dans son bureau, il rentra dans son palais.

Il avait le pressentiment que la guerre allait bientôt éclater. Et qu'il devait, dès demain, mettre un plan d'attaque. Son ennemi était imprévisible. Il pouvait attaquer d'une minute à l'autre. Et si à ce moment-là il n'était pas préparé, cela serait une catastrophe pour lui. Il s'était juré de mettre toutes ses chances de son côté. Il ne devait pas faillir.

Comme il s'était promis, il devait être celui qui mettrait fin à cette animosité féroce entre les deux empires. Ce serait lui, qui prouverait au monde entier que l'empereur Riddle n'était pas si puissant que cela. Qu'il n'était pas invincible.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si ce dernier se porte beaucoup sur les couples Remus/Sirius et Meven/Draco. Mais c'était important que j'avance leur situation. Enfin, le prochain, j'espère qu'il sera un peu plus long. On approche de la fin, peut-être à trois-quatre chapitres avant la deuxième partie.**

 **D'ailleurs, sachez que la deuxième partie de cette histoire sera posté ici. Je ne compte pas refaire un nouveau post avec un "Notre Union: Partie II" par exemple, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Tout sera en un seul post. Voilà, voilà. je vous laisse ici et je vous dis à lundi prochain.**

 **Pour les anonymes, je vous réponds sur mon profil :)**

 **Comme toujours, j'ai hâte de recevoir vos impressions :)**

 **Kiss...**

 **Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos reviews :)**

 **Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes restantes**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 24**_

Ce matin-là, Sirius se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête.

Maugréant, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de chevaux lui avait piétiné le crâne. C'était affreux. Grimaçant, il tenta de se lever. Mais il se figea, lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud collé contre le sien. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir ramené quelqu'un, surtout alors qu'il se trouvait sur une terre encore bien trop inconnu. La seule personne avec qui il avait passé sa journée et puis sa soirée n'avait été autre que Remus.

Bon sang! Son sang se glaça à l'idée de trouver le sorcier près de lui. Mais en plus de cela, après avoir regardé son environnement, il constata qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre attitrée qui elle était dans les tons de bordeaux alors que celle-ci était tout simplement verte foncée.

Doucement, il tourna la tête vers le corps chaud, et là, son souffle se bloqua en reconnaissant un Remus endormi. Mais ce qui le frappa de plein de fouet fut la vue de son corps nu collé impudiquement contre le sien, de ce qu'il put voir. Déglutissant, il se rendit compte que sa crainte était réelle. Il avait couché avec le sorcier. Avec Remus.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se rappeler de la veille. Mais bien évidemment, seules quelques bribes de souvenirs vinrent l'envahir. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il se souvint avoir beaucoup bu. Puis il se vit être soutenu par le sorcier, avant de se voir bien trop entreprenant envers Remus. Un Remus qui s'était, autant que lui, laissé aller.

Même-s'il devait avouer qu'il avait passé une agréable journée, comme une agréable soirée, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu autant déraper. Puis, en voyant le corps plus qu'attrayant - fallait lui accorder – il se dit que la fin de soirée avait même plutôt bien fini. Enfin, cela restait à voir. Il se mit à détailler le corps fin de l'autre homme. Sa peau laiteuse était parcourue de petits grains de beauté qui le rendait absolument beau, il fallait l'avouer. Son regard se fit bien plus scrutateur et l'une de ses mains vint soulever délicatement le drap qui recouvrait le corps, afin de mirer plus minutieusement celui-ci. Un corps finement musclé. Un corps magnifique. Voilà ce que son regard rencontra.

Même s'il trouvait son inspection plus qu'agréable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise face à la situation. Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de tout. Mais aux vues des taches rouges et même violettes sur le cou et le haut du corps de ce dernier, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Et Sirius se rendit aussi compte qu'il n'y était pas allé de mainmorte avec lui.

Il leva une main qui vint caresser le corps qui frémit sous le toucher, avant de la remonter pour qu'elle vienne se perdre dans les cheveux soyeux de l'autre homme qui soupira dans son sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? D'où lui venait cet élan de tendresse. Il n'en avait jamais eu envers ses conquêtes. Mais justement, est-ce que Remus en était une ? À dire vrai, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il se sentait juste encore perdu.

Et puis, mince ! Il devrait se sentir furieux, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus ne l'avait pas repoussé. N'était-ce pas lui, hier, qu'il lui expliquait qu'il n'aimait pas les étreintes d'une nuit ? Des étreintes sans sentiment ? Mais bien malgré lui, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coléreux envers lui. Là, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'embrasser les lèvres rouges du sorcier. Elles étaient si belles, si désirables, là à porter de main.

Oh bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Quel était son problème ? Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée envers le sorcier. Mais fallait dire aussi qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans ce genre de situation. Et puis, Sirius n'était jamais insensible à magnifique corps collé contre le sien. Mais il devait avouer que celui de Remus dépasser tous ceux qu'il avait déjà possédé.

Soudainement, il retira sa main lorsque sa lucidité revint. Si ! Tout compte fait, il devrait être furieux. Remus lui avait dit ne pas être un homme volage. Mais le pire, était qu'il lui avait révélé s'être épris d'une personne dont il ne savait toujours rien d'elle. Comment avait-il pu alors accepter de copuler avec lui ? N'avait-il pas plus de respect que cela pour ses propres sentiments ? Non, il ne comprenait pas. Et cela suffit à le rendre réellement furieux. Il avait l'impression que Remus s'était joué de lui. Qu'il s'était servi de lui, pour son plaisir.

Fronçant des sourcils, il se sentit encore plus mal et en colère, en se disant que, oui, peut-être que celui-ci avait juste profiter de lui. Que peut-être, ayant envie de copuler, il n'avait pas refusé ses avances, alors même qu'il était éméché. Il avait profité du fait qu'il n'avait plus eu toute sa tête. Oh bon sang ! Si cela était vraiment cela, alors cela le peina autant que cela lui tordit affreusement le ventre.

Brusquement, il se leva, donnant ainsi, sans faire attention, un coup à l'endormi qui se réveilla.

Les yeux brumeux, Remus se réveilla, avant de regarder un Sirius aussi nu qu'au premier jour de sa naissance, debout près de son lit. Le souvenir de la soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire et il rougit, avant de déglutir.

\- Sirius, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je...

\- Quoi? Tu vas me dire que tu es désolé de m'avoir utilisé, gronda la voix de celui-ci.

\- Quoi?, dit Remus, confus.

De quoi parlait-il ? Remus ne comprenait pas.

\- Oh arrête ! Ne fais pas comme-si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle. Tu disais que tu n'étais pas un homme volage ou un homme qui copule ici et là. Mais tu t'es bien moqué de moi. La preuve, tu n'as pas cherché à me repousser. Tu as couché avec moi, lui déblatéra Sirius, en se rhabillant. Tu dis être amoureux, mais tu t'offres à la première occasion. Quel genre de personne amoureuse agirait de la sorte ? Hum, tu peux me le dire ?, dit Sirius, en colère.

Dire que Remus était choqué par les propos de Sirius, était un euphémisme.

Il l'avait pensé plus futé que cela. Certes, Sirius avait été bien éméché hier soir. Certes, il avait profité de la situation. Mais il avait pensé que le lendemain, après avoir bien digéré la situation, Sirius aurait compris. Qu'il aurait compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il aurait dû faire le rapprochement avec ses révélations de la veille à cette nuit passé. C'était pourtant évident.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout cela. Tu te trompes, rappliqua-t-il, le cœur soudainement bien lourd.

\- Bien voyons !, grogna Sirius. De toute façon...cela m'est bien égale. Tu t'es comporté comme l'une de mes conquêtes, alors c'est ce que tu seras à mes yeux, dit Sirius, sans plus cérémonie.

\- Vraiment !, s'écria Remus. Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Bon sang ! Tu..., il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, alors qu'il se sentait être à bout de forces. Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je croyais, rit Remus, nerveusement. Vas-t'en !, finit-il par dire soudainement.

Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, Sirius regardait Remus dont le regard laissait défiler un trop-plein d'émotions. Et ce regard remua quelque chose en lui, et cela était tout à fait insupportable. Pourtant, il ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla, sous les yeux emplis de douleur du sorcier qui se laissa retomba lourdement sur sa couche, une main recouvrant ses yeux.

Bon sang ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'aurait jamais dû succomber. Jamais. C'était une catastrophe.

Il aurait dû le repousser, même à l'aide d'un sort. Mais bien trop heureux d'avoir cette intime attention de Sirius, il en n'avait rien fait et s'était laissé aller.

Sirius pensait qu'il s'était servi de lui, mais cela était loin d'en être le cas. Il avait été prêt à lui révéler ses sentiments, mais il s'était vite rétracté. À quoi bon, il ne l'aurait pas cru, surtout après avoir pensé et dit ses choses affreuses.

Il avait tellement mal au cœur, qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus le sentir battre. C'était horrible.

Bon sang ! Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir su résister à la tentation. Mais celle-ci avait été bien trop forte. Bien trop puissante. Et puis...il l'aimait tellement.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour que sa mère et son parrain passaient à l'Empire au grand dam d'Harry. Il était tellement triste de leur départ qui approchait à grands pas. Il aurait tellement voulu que ceux-ci puissent rester encore un peu plus longtemps. Mais comme le dicton le disait, toute bonne chose avait une fin.

Alors il profita de cette dernière journée avec sa famille. Tous trois avaient décidé, après le déjeuner du matin d'aller se balader dans les rues de la Capitale. Et Lily avait profité pour faire des achats. Enfin...pas vraiment. Les habitants, en apprenant que celle-ci était la Reine du pays voisin, et que c'était la mère de leur prince, lui avaient offert de nombreux beaux présents à sa plus grande surprise. Pour Harry cela n'était pas une surprise. Son peuple était si gentil et accueillant, que cela était normal pour eux d'agir de la sorte.

Surprise, Lily avait accepté, avec joie, tous leurs présents. Après cela, ils étaient retourné au palais. Cependant, il y avait eu un détail qui n'avait pas échappé à Harry. C'était l'attitude renfermer de son parrain. Depuis le déjeuner de ce matin, il n'avait que très peu parlé, voire pas du tout, à sa plus grande stupeur. Il avait arboré un visage crispé tout le long de la matinée. Harry s'était posé énormément de questions. La seule qu'il lui était apparu comme probable, était qu'il s'était disputé avec Remus, la veille. Il n'avait vu que cela, surtout lorsqu'il avait vu un Remus dépité venir les rejoindre pour le déjeuner, et aussi renfermé que son parrain qui d'ailleurs s'en était allé à la venue de Remus.

Étrange, avait alors pensé Harry. Cela avait dû être une dispute des plus virulentes pour qu'ils ne se parlent plus et ne se regardent plus.

Maintenant au palais, il se trouvait dans les appartements de sa mère, la regardant finir de ranger le peu d'effets personnels qu'elle avait apportés avec elle. Harry se permit un moment afin de réfléchir à la situation de Remus et Sirius, tout en se caressant le ventre comme il le faisait souvent depuis qu'il se savait être enceint.

Harry se demanda tout de même, à quoi était dû leur dispute. Au vu de la mine plus que défaitiste de Remus, celle-ci l'avait bien ébranlé, et il n'aimait pas le voir comme cela. Et s'il passait le voir, juste pour voir ce qu'il en était réellement. En plus, il aurait plus de chance d'avoir des réponses avec Remus qu'avec son parrain.

Regardant sa mère qui pliait de beaux tissus qu'un tisseur lui avait offerts, il se dit qu'il pourrait la laisser finir de ranger tranquillement ses affaires.

\- Mère ! Cela vous dérange-t-il que je vous laisse un moment ?

\- Non, pas du tout, mon chéri. Si tu as à faire, alors va, lui sourit sa mère.

\- Je reviendrais vers vous, avant votre départ.

\- Il n'en était pas autrement, rit Lily, avant de reprendre ses pliages.

Avec un sourire, il s'en alla se dirigeant ainsi vers les appartements de son enseignant. Lorsqu'il arriva, il frappa trois coups avant d'entendre la voix faible de Remus lui autoriser à entrer. En ouvrant les portes, il vit ce dernier, assis dans un des fauteuils, à regarder un point invisible devant lui. Fronçant des sourcils, Harry se dit que ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son parrain devait être vraiment grave. Il n'avait jamais vu Remus se conduire de la sorte, même après avoir essuyé la plus pire des ignorances ou des remarques de son parrain.

\- Remus !, l'appela-t-il.

\- Oh, Harry, se retourna le sorcier. Tu n'es pas avec ta mère et...Sirius.

\- Nous sommes rentrés plus tôt, pour qu'ils puissent se préparer pour le départ.

\- Oh, oui, j'avais oublié qu'ils partaient aujourd'hui, dit Remus, d'une voix faible.

\- Remus...est-ce tu vas bien ? Tu rejettes tellement de tristesse que s'en est déroutant. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oh, je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre pourquoi. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, parce que je suis très observateur. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Sirius. Même Sirius n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Il était en colère et aussi...peiné. Triste même.

\- Vraiment ! Tu as ressenti de la tristesse émaner de lui ?, demanda Remus.

\- Oui. Alors ?

\- Tu as raison. Il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre nous. Mais nous avions passé une très bonne journée. C'est la première fois que Sirius se comportait aussi aimablement avec moi, et c'était plaisant.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Harry, doucement.

\- Mais il a...il a fallu que notre conversation dérive sur un sujet qui nous a amené à nous disputer.

\- Quel sujet ?, demanda Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- La conversation s'est...dévié sur l'attaque que nous avions subie, mentit Remus.

\- Oh !, fit Harry.

\- Il m'a soudainement porté des accusations, en disant que j'aurais dû mieux te protéger. Que si j'avais fait plus attention à toi, tu n'aurais pas été attaqué. Il m'accuse même d'avoir mis ta vie et celle de ton enfant en danger. Je n'ai pas supporté ses accusations. Par ce fait, nous nous sommes disputé. Une bonne journée qui avait si bien commencé, finissant désagréablement, souffla Remus, le cœur battant. Enfin bref, une dispute comme une autre. Mais tu n'as pas à en vouloir à ton parrain pour ses paroles. D'accord.

\- Quand même ! Il n'aurait pas dû te porter de telles accusations. Cela ne se fait pas. Tu as, comme tous, fait tout possible lors de cette attaque qui a été si soudaine. Franchement, je ne le comprends pas. Je devrais aller le voir, pour en toucher deux mots, tient, dit Harry.

\- Non, s'écria vivement Remus. Je veux dire non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu dis cela, mais cela t'a blessé, rajouta Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ces paroles m'ont blessé, dit Remus, en se rappelant les paroles de Sirius ce matin-là.

Bon sang ! Il venait d'inventer une dispute. Mais c'était parce qu'il ne sentait pas capable de dire à Harry la véritable raison de sa tristesse.

\- Je ferais toujours tout pour te protéger Harry, quitte à mettre ma vie en danger. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, dit Remus en ancrant son regard dans celui du prince.

\- Bien sûr, que je le sais, répondit Harry, touché par les paroles de son enseignant. Bien ! Et si tu m'accompagnais pour retrouver ma mère. Cela pourrait te détendre.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, sourit Remus, en se levant, suivi de près par Harry.

Remus s'en voulait d'avoir menti à Harry. Mais il ne souhaitait pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé hier soir entre lui et son parrain, ni même l'altercation de ce matin. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable dans un certain sens, alors il ne voulait pas plus s'enfoncer dans son désarroi.

Le mensonge était passé, alors il s'en contenta, même s'il n'en était pas fier. Il espérait juste que Harry n'aille pas demander des explications à Sirius. Qui sait ! Peut-être que ce dernier pourrait lui dire la vérité.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom arpentait les différents couloirs du QG, afin de rejoindre la sortie, après avoir passé la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, à aider Fenrir pour former la première troupe.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il se fit héler par l'un des gardes de l'extérieur qui vint lui apporter un message provenant d'Eldrar. Tom, remercia d'un signe de tête le messager, avant de reprendre sa route, tout en crochetant la lettre afin de savoir si elle allait lui donner une bonne nouvelle. Et ce fut le cas. Un sourire de contentement se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Eldrar avait réussi à rallier le peuple des Trolls à leurs côtés. Leur chef avait accepté de former un groupe de résistance qui viendrait compléter son armée. Celui-ci attendait juste de la part de l'empereur un signe qui signalerait le moment où Tom aurait besoin d'eux. Pour Tom cela était parfait. Il pouvait envoyer une partie des Trolls accompagner la troupe d'Eldrar, et l'autre partie elle viendrait avec lui. Ce partage pourrait être une bonne idée. Il devait envoyer un message à Eldrar qui ferait l'entremetteur, lui soumettant son idée.

Bien ! Il devait, de ce pas, rejoindre son bureau. Il avait encore tant à faire.

Le seul point négatif de la journée, comme depuis quelques jours, était que le traître était encore introuvable et cela l'irritait plus que de raisons. Il voulait à tout prix, avant de partir pour la guerre, mettre la main sur lui, afin de le punir comme il se devait. Il ne pouvait pas partir, lassant un traître qui pourrait s'en prendre, comme bon lui semblerait, à son prince et à son peuple. Il en était hors de question. Il souhaitait partir, en laissant derrière lui un Empire ayant le moins de problème possible, voire aucun. Alors le fait que le traître soit encore en liberté et non mort dans d'atroce souffrance, cela l'agaça plus que de raisons.

 **o00oo00o**

Alors que Tom était en train de farfouiller dans sa paperasse qui s'étalait sur son bureau, à la recherche d'un document, il entendit frapper. Il autorisa la personne à entrer et fut surpris de voir Fenrir. Encore plus lorsque ce dernier arbora un grand sourire, tout en tenant une missive dans l'une de ses mains.

\- Je ne te dérange pas, dit Fenrir, en adoptant le tutoiement, comme ils étaient seuls.

\- Non. Qu'as-tu?, s'exprima Tom en regardant la missive. Et pourquoi me parais-tu de bien meilleure humeur que plus tôt.

\- Je le suis bien. J'ai reçu une missive du chef de la garde royal du Roi de France. Et ce qu'il y a dedans, risque de te plaire aussi.

\- Oh ! Donne-la moi, dit-il.

Fenrir s'avança et tendit la lettre, déjà crocheté, à Tom. Ce dernier la mira un moment, avant de se mettre à la lire. Au vu de l'attitude de Fenrir, cela ne pouvait qu'être une bonne nouvelle.

Décidément, aujourd'hui était un jour de bonnes nouvelles. Non seulement il recevait l'accord des Trolls, mais en plus de cela, le chef de l'armée du Roi de France lui envoyer un beau cadeau. Un cadeau qui était aussi de la part du Roi.

Dans sa missive, ce dernier lui faisait savoir qu'il avait mis la main sur le propriétaire du navire qui avait transporté les ennemis jusqu'à l'Empire. Il lui expliqua que ses propres hommes l'avaient arrêté, avant que le Roi ne lui retire ses titres et le condamne à recevoir la plus pire des punitions selon les lois de l'Empire d'Angleterre. Et pour couronner le tout, à la fin de la missive, un message du Roi y était inscrit. Celui-ci lui signala que cet homme qui répondait au nom d'Alexander Mortibant venait de lui être envoyé comme il l'avait souhaitait. Il se pouvait que le convoi qui transportait le prisonnier arrive en fin de journée. Cela serait parfait. Tom se ferait une joie de s'occuper personnellement de cet Alexander.

Posant la missive, il offrit un sourire sardonique à son commandant qui comprit le cheminement de ses pensées.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, dans la journée.**_

Remus avait passé le reste de la journée en compagnie d'Harry et de Lily, et cela lui avait fait extrêmement du bien. Il avait pu oublier un instant ses problèmes.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois Sirius depuis la déjeuner de ce matin. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait le voir ou même lui parler. Mais mine de rien, cela lui serrait le cœur. Leur relation avait pris un tout autre tournant, et celle-ci n'en était que mauvaise. Enfin, tout du moins. Remus se demandait comment il allait se comporter maintenant, lorsqu'il serait de nouveau confronté à Sirius. Enfin! Si celui-ci se mettait à arrêter de l'éviter. Ou peut-être que Sirius ne lui adresserait plus du tout la parole, ni même un regard désormais.

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait amèrement son attitude.

Honnêtement, il ressentait tout de même l'envie d'aller le voir, pour tout lui dire. Pour lui dire que; s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était parce qu'il nourrissait des sentiments à son égard. Il désirait lui dire que c'était lui sa fameuse perle rare. Mais franchement, il doutait que celui-ci veuille bien l'écouter. Il se pouvait que ce dernier pense qu'il se jouait de lui. Alors que c'était loin d'en être le cas.

Et puis, pourquoi avait-il porté de tels jugements, faussé en plus de cela. Certes, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait bien profité de la situation, mais pas en mal. Il lui avait comme, subtilement, envoyé un message. Mais Sirius n'avait rien compris. Comme toujours il s'en était tenu à ses propres constatations. Et pour Remus, cela en était désolant.

Soufflant, il se laissa choir sur l'un des divans de ses appartements personnels. Il avait quitté il y a peu Harry et Lily, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne route à la Reine. Il avait préféré laisser Harry en compagnie de sa mère, une dernière fois. Et puis, cela avait été bon prétexte pour ne pas croiser Sirius qui serait venu chercher Lily afin de rejoindre l'entrée du palais où le convoi les attendrait pour le départ.

Il était épuisé. Regardant d'un air las sa cheminée éteinte de tout feu, il ferma les yeux, et se permit de se laisser aller afin de trouver un peu de repos. Même-s'il n'était que très peu sorti aujourd'hui, il se sentait fatigué. Ou peut-être était-ce sa relation ambiguë qu'il avait avec Sirius qui l'épuisait.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **En fin d'après-midi, aux portes du palais.**_

Harry, ainsi que le convoi de sa mère était à l'entrée du palais. Dans quelques minutes sa mère et son parrain allaient rentrer au Royaume après avoir passé trois jours au sein de l'Empire.

Regardant sa mère interagir avec l'un des hommes, il en profita pour regarder en arrière pour voir si l'empereur les rejoignait, mais il ne le vit pas. Fronçant des sourcils, il se demanda si celui-ci allait venir pour saluer une dernière fois sa famille.

En fait, ce n'était pas une chose à se demander. Il devrait être là, afin de faire ses aux revoirs à sa mère et à son parrain. C'était la moindre des choses. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu, ce matin même, qu'il serait attendu en fin d'après-midi aux portes du palais, pour le départ de sa mère. Il devrait déjà être là.

\- Harry !, l'appela sa mère. Je suis triste de te quitter après seulement trois jours. Ce séjour m'a paru bien trop court.

\- Oui, mère. Pour moi aussi, souffla Harry. C'est bien dommage que vous ne pouvez pas rester un peu plus longtemps.

\- Oh, mais je reviendrais. Tu peux déjà être sûr que je serais bien présente le jour de la naissance de mon petit-fils.

\- Ou petite-fille, suggéra Harry, en souriant.

\- Je suis sur que tu donneras naissance à un beau petit garçon. Comme je l'ai fait, dit-elle, en caressant l'une des joues de son fils, qui souriait.

\- Eh bien je l'espère aussi, sourit Harry.

\- Bon, eh bien tout est prêt. Nous pouvons partir dès maintenant, intervint Sirius, qui vint se placer auprès de Harry. J'ai passé un bon séjour parmi vous, dit-il.

\- Je suis content alors, sourit Harry.

\- J'essayerai, moi aussi, d'être là pour la naissance de ton enfant. Je veux faire partie des premiers qui verront ce petit bout, dit Sirius en touchant le ventre de son filleul, qui rit.

\- Tu as tout intérêt à être là, dit Harry.

\- Ah ! Voilà ton époux, sourit Sirius, en regardant l'empereur qui venait de sortir du palais.

Harry se retourna et sourit à la vue de son époux qui marchait fièrement vers eux. Lorsqu'il vint se positionner près de lui, il s'adressa directement à sa mère.

\- J'espère que vous avez passé un bon séjour au sein de l'Empire.

\- Un très beau séjour. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ma demande, malgré la phase difficile que vous traversiez.

\- Cela est tout à fait normal. Peu importe ce qui se passe ici, vous serez toujours la bienvenue, dit Tom. Mes hommes vous escorteront, comme lors de votre venue, jusqu'à la frontière.

\- Merci. Merci encore de votre accueil.

\- C'était un plaisir, dit simplement Tom.

\- Bien ! Harry, tu fais bien attention à toi et tu prends soin de toi et de ton enfant. Tu manges bien et tu évites de te balader dans les rues lorsque le temps se rafraîchira un peu plus.

\- Oui, mère ne vous en faites pas. Je ferais très attention, rassura Harry.

\- Bien ! Tu as intérêt de m'envoyer plus de lettre. Je veux plus de nouvelles, tu entends, lui dit sa mère.

\- Promis, sourit Harry, avant d'être enfermé dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Je t'aime mon fils, murmura-t-elle, à son oreille

\- Moi aussi, mère, je vous aime, répondit en retour Harry, en resserrant chaudement l'étreinte.

\- Bien ! Il est temps de reprendre la route, s'exclama Sirius, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. À moi aussi petit prince, tu as intérêt de m'envoyer plus de lettre.

\- Je t'en enverrais plus, si tu arrêtes de me nommer ainsi.

\- Très bien...petit prince, rit Sirius, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Humph..., fit Harry, en acceptant tout de même l'embrassade de son parrain.

Après cela, Harry se détacha de son parrain, qui partit donner quelques consignes à ses hommes, alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa mère, afin de l'aider à monter dans la calèche.

Sirius revint vers Harry qui regarda sa mère s'installer confortablement sur l'une des banquettes. Ses yeux se rivèrent vers l'entrée du palais et on pouvait apercevoir au fond de ceux-ci, comme de l'espoir et une attente. Il regardait les portes du palais, dans l'espoir et l'attente que celles-ci s'ouvrent pour laisser passer une autre personne qui n'était pas présente. Mais les portes demeurèrent closes.

Il avait passé la journée à éviter cette personne-là après s'être réveillé auprès d'elle. Il était encore en colère contre lui-même mais aussi contre elle. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Il savait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il ne savait pas si, désormais, il serait apte à l'affronter de nouveau après leur nuit passée. Mais là, en ce moment, malgré sa déception, il aurait voulu que cette personne qui n'était autre que Remus vienne assister à leur départ. Il n'oubliait pas qu'ils avaient malgré tout passé une bonne journée la veille. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait passé un agréable moment avec le sorcier. Alors oui, il aurait aimé que celui-ci soit présent pour qu'il puisse le mirer une dernière fois. Bon sang! Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout était sans dessus-dessous dans son esprit.

Même avec toute la colère qu'il pouvait avoir envers lui, il ressentait tout de même cette forte envie de le voir. Il avait presque envie de rentrer dans le palais pour le retrouver, mais il se retint. La seule chose qu'il fit et de jeter un dernier regard morne vers les portes closes du palais, avant de se tourner vers son filleul. Après une dernière embrassade chaleureuse avec ce dernier, il monta dans la calèche.

Harry, les yeux humides, regarda le convoi prendre la route du retour. Une main soudaine se posa sur son épaule. Se retournant vers la personne, il sourit en reconnaissant son époux qui était resté.

\- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Tu les reverras, dit Tom. Rentrons !

\- Oui, souffla Harry avant de suivre son époux.

Sur l'un des balcons du premier étage qui avait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée du palais, Remus regardait d'un regard triste la calèche s'en aller petit à petit de la Capitale. Peut-être qu'il devait oublier cet amour à sens unique. Parce qu'il lui était bien trop douloureux.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Très tard, dans la soirée, à l'Empire.**_

Allongé auprès de son époux, Harry caressa distraitement le torse de celui-ci dans de douces caresses. Tendrement, il vint déposer un baiser sur le buste de son empereur qui frémit sous lui, avant de remonter vers lui afin d'ancrer son regard dans celui de son époux.

Il savait bien que Tom ne souhaitait pas lui parler plus que nécessaire de la guerre qui se préparait. Mais depuis un certain temps, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus sur cette fameuse guerre. Il ne savait que très peu de choses, et quelque part il se sentirait un peu plus soulager s'il était aussi mis dans la confidence. Lui aussi voulait savoir qu'étaient les plans prévus par son époux.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais je me demandais... quand comptes-tu envoyer ta première troupe? Demanda Harry.

\- Dans quelques jours, souffla Tom. Je n'ai pas de dates précises. Mais dans moins d'une semaine cela est certain, continua Tom en caressant le bras valide de son prince.

\- Et toi?

\- Quoi moi?

\- Quand comptes-tu partir ?, murmura Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il me manque encore des hommes.

\- Oh!, fit Harry.

\- Mais j'espère que ce problème sera vite résolu.

\- Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à mon père de te renvoyer quelques hommes que tu lui as envoyés pour compléter tes rangs ?, suggéra Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Sirius m'a certifié que tout se passait bien au Royaume. Plus aucune attaque n'a été orchestré. Et puis, je ne dis pas rappeler tout tes hommes, juste...trois cents par exemple.

\- Hum, se mit à réfléchir Tom.

Harry regarda son époux réfléchir alors qu'il vint s'installer totalement sur lui, mettant son visage à la hauteur de celui de son époux. Tom sortit de ses songes, en sentant le corps chaud de son prince se presser contre le sien.

\- Et si tu me laissais envoyer un message à mon père, lui expliquant la situation.

\- Vraiment !, dit Tom en regardant son époux.

\- Oui. Comme cela j'aurais l'impression d'avoir été utile. Cela est, deux fois rien, mais...

\- C'est d'accord, le coupa Tom. Tu enverras demain une missive à ton père, dans laquelle tu lui quémanderas entre deux cents et trois cents hommes pour compléter les rangs de mon armée, expliqua Tom. Je risque d'être très occupé demain. Alors je te laisse te charger de cela, sourit Tom.

Harry se contenta juste de sourire, avant d'aller embrasser son époux qui happa avec avidité les lèvres de son prince. Le baiser devint vite fougueux et les mains de Tom partirent voyager sur le corps déjà bien dénudé de son époux qui gémit dans le baiser.

Plus tard, les deux époux s'abandonnèrent dans une douce étreinte amoureuse.

 **o00oo00o**

Au QG, Fenrir était assis derrière son bureau, en train de revoir certains plans d'attaques lorsque les portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent brutalement sur son intendant.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi une telle agitation de ta part Jones ?, gronda la voix de Fenrir.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour...cette entrée, s'excusa le fameux Jones.

\- Bien ! Parle alors. Tu ne t'es pas déplacé pour un rien, dit Fenrir.

\- Non, mon commandant. Un convoi de pégases vient d'arriver aux portes de la Capitale avec le prisonnier que vous attendiez.

\- Oh !, fit Fenrir un sourire soudain aux lèvres. Hum, il se fait tard. Je ne sais pas si je dois faire venir l'empereur ou non, marmonna Fenrir. Bien!, se reprit-il. Ou avez-vous mis le prisonnier ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Il a été mené par nos hommes à Azkaban, après que le convoi ait repris la route et laisser un message pour l'empereur, répondit Jones, en sortant une petite missive de l'une de ses poches. Tenez ! Voilà le message.

\- Bien !, dit Fenrir, en prenant le message en main. Tu peux disposer. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- Bien mon commandant !

Son intendant s'en alla, le laissant plonger dans ses pensées. Bien ! Comme prévu, le prisonnier était arrivé aujourd'hui, bien que très tard. Mais au vu de l'heure tardive, Tom devait déjà être en train de dormir, ou occuper avec son époux. Il ne se voyait pas aller le déranger dans ces deux cas. Peut-être qu'il devait attendre d'être demain matin pour faire appel à Tom, lui demandant ainsi de le rejoindre à la prison. Oui cela lui paraissait être une idée judicieuse.

La délicieuse torture que réservait Tom à cet infâme personnage pouvait bien attendre demain. Il ne savait pas ce que Tom lui resservait, mais il était sûr que sa punition en vaudrait le retour.

Sortant de ses pensées, Fenrir se remit au travail. Il avait encore des choses à voir pour la future bataille, dont les différents points qu'ils attaqueront au fur et à mesure de leur avancée jusqu'au palais de l'empereur.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans la nuit noire, dans les rues de la Capitale.**_

Une silhouette se faufila discrètement et silencieusement à travers les rues sombres de la Capitale, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par les quelques gardes qui étaient en train de faire leur ronde de nuit.

Toujours aussi silencieusement, il se cacha contre les pans des murs des ruelles qui se trouvaient non loin du palais. Bien vite, il réussit à se retrouver proche du palais. Rivant son regard vers les grandes portes fermées, il scruta les horizons, et remarqua deux gardes surveiller les portes. Un sourire sardonique vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, en pensant à ce qu'il allait enfin faire le lendemain. Demain matin, il allait enfin attaquer le prince.

Peter, après réflexion, avait fini par céder à son idée qui était d'attaquer le prince au sein même du palais, sans se faire remarquer, avant de trouver le moyen de s'enfuir. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il réussisse son attaque. Voilà pourquoi, il attendrait que l'empereur aille vaquer à ses occupations, tandis que lui, il irait se faufiler dans le palais. Il utiliserait les jardins, pour entrer dans l'enceinte du palais. Il savait qu'une entrée se trouvait dans la cour arrière. Il passerait par là, pour entrer dans le palais. Et ensuite, il arpenterait les couloirs, tout en évitant les gardes. Et si besoin, il en tuerait quelques-uns au passage. Et enfin, il se dirigerait vers l'ail privé des souverains, et là... Il pourrait enfin passer à l'attaque.

Il se ferait une joie de plonger sa dague en plein dans le ventre du prince, le tuant lui, ainsi que son enfant. Cela détruirait l'empereur, mais satisferait grandement Gellert. Même si ce dernier n'arrivait pas à tuer l'empereur Riddle, au moins il se consolerait en se disant que l'époux de celui-ci était mort. Mais Peter, espérait tout de même que Gellert vienne à bout de son ennemi. Il voulait que Gellert tue l'empereur, pour enfin s'emparer de l'Empire d'Angleterre, et faire de lui l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Un noble. Peut-être même qu'il le laisserait gouverner l'Empire en son nom.

Ricanant, il jeta un dernier regard vers le palais, avant de se fondre la nuit noire.

Demain...

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu.**

 **On avance de plus en plus de la fin de cette première partie. J'espère que vous avez hâte de découvrir qu'elle sera l'histoire de la deuxième partie :)**

 **En attendant, j'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre :)**

 **A lundi prochain :)**

 **Review!**

o00oo00o


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde :). Me revoilà, après une semaine de retard, avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review :)**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 25**_

Tom avait reçu, très tôt dans la matinée, un message important de la part de Fenrir qui le sollicitait auprès de lui à la prison d'Azkaban, là où le prisonnier Alexander Mortibant s'y trouvait depuis la veille au soir.

Lorsqu'il avait lu que le prisonnier était bel et bien arrivé, un sourire de contentement, empreint de mesquinerie s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Alors, s'en plus tarder, il s'était dépêché de rejoindre la prison.

En attendant, avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur Pettigrew, il allait bien s'occuper de ce prisonnier qui était, autant que le traître, le responsable de la mutinerie qui avait eu lieu dans son Empire. Il allait le faire souffrir en le torturant de la plus pénible des façons. Et une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec lui, il le laisserait se vider de son sang sur le sol terreux de sa cellule, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus une seule goutte de ce liquide rouge dans le corps.

Cette matinée commençait bien pour Tom, un petit amusement avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations principales. C'était toujours bon de pouvoir torturer tous les traîtres et autres pernicieux. C'était même libérateur.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans la même matinée**_

Ce matin, Harry avait simplement déjeuné avec Remus qui avait affiché un visage fatigué tant il n'avait que très peu dormit la veille au soir.

À dire vrai, il avait, une nouvelle fois, laissé ses pensées l'envahir et cela avait porté préjudice à son sommeil. Penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius était vraiment mauvais, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela était plus fort que lui. Il s'était une nouvelle fois posé d'innombrables questions, dont certaines, elles n'avaient encore aucune réponse de valable. Enfin ! Il avait passé une nuit affreuse, à se tourner et se retourner dans son grand lit, témoin de son étreinte charnel d'une nuit avec le chef de la garde royale. Il espérait que plus tard, il réussisse à oublier cette histoire abracadabrante avec Sirius. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, un Harry qui lui avait jeté un regard peiné.

Avec Harry, ils avaient reporté les leçons du jour à plus tard, car Harry se devait d'envoyer des missives, dont celle de son père pour lui quémander de l'aide.

Harry voulait se concentrer sur ces tâches-là cette matinée. Il avait convenu avec son époux qu'il se chargerait d'envoyer la missive à son père, lui demandant de lui envoyer en renfort, plus de trois cents hommes. Et après cela, il en profiterait aussi pour envoyer une nouvelle missive à la mère de Meven, Féria. Il aimerait beaucoup que celle-ci vienne le rencontrer au palais, car il avait énormément de question à lui poser, par rapport à son futur accouchement. Il ne savait pas à quoi vraiment s'attendre et qui de mieux qu'une accoucheuse professionnelle pour lui expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer dans quelques mois.

Il voulait que le jour où son enfant déciderait qu'il était temps de venir au monde, que tout se passe à merveille et qu'il y soit extrêmement bien préparé. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas, avoir des complications, qui pourrait mettre la vie de son enfant, mais aussi la sienne en danger. Mais comme lui avait expliqué Alastor, s'il faisait bien attention à lui et à son alimentation, il n'y aurait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Mais sait-on jamais. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Tout pouvait arriver. Après tout, il s'était fait attaquer une fois, et il n'oubliait pas. Alors mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

Il était déjà à son troisième mois de grossesse et son ventre commençait à prendre un peu plus. Le temps passait vraiment à une vitesse fulgurante. Il avait encore l'impression que c'était hier qu'il apprenait qu'il était enceint.

Alors sa mission, ce matin, serait d'envoyer des missives importantes. Et une fois cela fait, il irait se reposer un moment, car mine de rien son enfant lui pompait une bonne partie de son énergie, comme sa magie.

Remus quant à lui, allait profiter pour passer la journée avec Severus, si ce dernier était libre. Cela allait peut-être lui faire oublier ses déboires et lui changer les idées. Peut-être même qu'il se confesserait auprès de l'homme. Il était à l'écoute. Et puis Remus avait besoin d'exorciser cette peine et cette douleur qui l'avaient pris depuis. Et quoi de mieux que de parler de ses soucis à une personne extérieure. Severus était la personne adéquate pour cela. Il accepterait même, de lui, ses conseils. Parce que mine de rien, il en avait grandement besoin.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans le bureau de Tom.**_

Assis derrière le bureau de son époux, Harry était en train d'écrire la missive qui concernait son père. Dans un premier temps, il lui raconta les trois magnifiques jours passer avec sa mère et Sirius, avant de dériver sur sa merveilleuse grossesse. Après cela, il en vint à la principale cause de cette missive. Comme Tom le lui avait recommandé, il demanda à son père d'envoyer à peu près trois cents des hommes que son époux lui avait envoyés comme aide. Avec ceux-là, Tom allait pouvoir enfin commencer à former la deuxième troupe, voire même la troisième. Harry était sûr que son père ne se poserait pas plus de question que cela, et lui viendrait en aide. À la fin de la lettre, Harry précisa bien qu'il devait les envoyer dès qu'il aurait pris connaissance de cette missive. Il fallait absolument et impérativement qu'ils arrivent, dans la semaine, à l'Empire. Harry savait que son père comprendrait.

Après avoir fini sa première lettre, il en fit une relecture, avant de la plier et de l'attacher avec le sceau de l'Empire. Posé sur le côté, il prit un autre parchemin vierge, et commença sa deuxième missive qui concernait la mère de Meven.

Dans celle-ci, il lui demanda si elle pouvait venir se présenter au palais, afin qu'elle puisse lui parler un peu plus de son accouchement à venir. Qu'elle lui apprenne tout ce qui fallait savoir sur le bon déroulement d'un accouchement de ce type-là. Entant donné qu'il n'avait pas les organes d'une femme, il allait devoir procéder à un autre type d'accouchement, mais il ne savait pas trop lequel était-ce. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment se dérouler la mise au monde d'un enfant chez un Altas. De plus, par où et surtout comment l'enfant allait sortir de lui, était la principale question que Harry se posait de plus en plus souvent. Harry était novice dans ce genre de domaine, et Severus et Alastor en savaient aussi que très peu. Voilà pourquoi ils lui avaient conseillé de prendre une accoucheuse professionnelle qui serait apte à répondre à toutes ses inquiétudes. Dans un dernier coup de plume, Harry finit sa lettre et en fit une relecture, avant de la plier et d'apposer le sceau de l'Empire.

Bien, il avait enfin fini le plus important. Il pouvait enfin souffler et se laisser aller un moment sur le siège plutôt confortable de son époux. Mais alors qu'il allait justement le faire, on frappa à la porte. Grognant, il se redressa et intima, d'une voix forte, à la personne d'entrer.

Une servante entra dans le bureau, avant de s'incliner face à lui. Il lui permit de se reprendre, avant de lui demander la cause de sa venue.

\- Mon prince ! Je viens remettre une lettre pour l'empereur.

\- Oh ! L'empereur est absent, mais remettez-la-moi, dit-il en tendant une main.

La servante s'approcha de lui et lui remit la missive.

\- Savez-vous d'où vient-elle ?, demanda-t-il en la regardant.

\- D'Ikra Mon prince !, répondit la servante.

D'Ikra, pensa Harry.

\- Bien ! Vous pouvez disposer, lui dit-il.

Celle-ci ne demanda pas son reste, elle s'en alla, laissant un Harry plongé dans ses pensées. Il regarda un moment la lettre qui était encore entre ses mains. Celle-ci venait d'Ikra, certes, mais de qui provenait-elle ?

Tournant l'enveloppe dans ses mains, il haussa les épaules, avant de la poser sur le bureau. Mais soudainement, des bribes de souvenirs de son arrivée à l'Empire lui revinrent en mémoire, et plus particulièrement le souvenir de lui et son époux qui s'étaient retrouvé dans leur petit coin de jardin. Il se souvint que Tom lui avait dit, à ce moment-là, qu'Elena aimait beaucoup Ikra et y avait donc fait de nombreux voyages là-bas. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, plus tard, Tom lui avait dit être sûr, après son bannissement de la Capitale, qu'elle avait carrément quitté le pays pour aller se réfugier à Ikra. Alors peut-être que cette missive venait d'elle.

Son regard se reposa sur la lettre et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir si elle provenait d'Elena. Il ressentit une très grande envie de la prendre entre ses mains et de la crocheter, afin de lire les lignes qu'il y trouverait. Mais il se retint, car elle était avant tout pour son époux. Et cela serait irrespectueux de sa part de faire une telle chose. Alors il délaissa la lettre, chassant ses pensées, avant de se lever et de prendre les deux missives qu'il avait écrites.

En sortant du bureau, il rencontra les deux gardes prostrés devant. Il donna les deux enveloppes à l'un d'entre eux, lui ordonnant de les envoyer à leur destinataire. Après une révérence, le garde s'en alla dans de grandes enjambées pour effectuer sa tâche.

Maintenant qu'il avait enfin fini, Harry se dirigea vers ses appartements dans l'espoir d'aller se reposer un peu, avant de passer le reste de la journée avec ses amis. Blaise lui avait assuré qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui. En ce qui concernait Meven, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis quelques jours, bien trop occupé à se préparer pour son prochain départ. Et Draco, il n'était pas sûr. En ce moment, il le trouvait un peu étrange, mais surtout ailleurs. Enfin ! Peut-être que si celui-ci daigne se montrer, il lui en dirait un peu plus.

o00oo00o

 _ **Dans la prison d'Azkaban.**_

Lorsque Tom arriva à la prison, il se fit diriger par l'un de ses hommes en direction de la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait le prisonnier, ainsi que Fenrir qui l'attendait.

À défaut d'avoir Pettigrew, il avait celui-ci. Cela lui convenait en quelque sorte, car il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec lui en le torturant de la plus horrible des façons, tout en lui ordonnant de lui donner toutes les informations qu'il avait sur Grindelwald. Cela pourrait l'aider dans son entreprise. Il n'allait pas passer à côté d'une information capitale.

Marchant à travers les petites allées lugubres de la prison, bien vite il arriva devant un escalier en escargot. Il monta, et une fois à l'étage, il se dirigea vers la plus grande des cellules qui se trouvait en face de lui, au fond du sombre couloir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cellule, il repéra Fenrir et remarqua que ce dernier avait déjà bien commencé le spectacle. Le français était enchaîné au centre de la cellule, les bras écartés et à genoux sur le sol. Du sang sortait abondamment de son nez, de sa bouche et des bleus s'étalaient ici et là sur son visage désormais tuméfié par les coups portés. Sa respiration était sifflante, alors qu'il émettait des plaintes de douleur.

\- Je l'ai un peu préparé, avant que tu l'interroges à ta façon, dit Fenrir, en souriant mesquinement.

\- Tu as bien fait, sourit Tom, sardoniquement. Bien! Je vais pouvoir prendre le relève. J'espère juste qu'il est en état de répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions, hum, dit-il en relevant brusquement le visage du prisonnier vers lui.

Alexander, les yeux à demi-fermés, jeta un regard à l'empereur qui se trouvait devant lui, avant d'esquisser un semblant de sourire.

\- Je vois que cette situation vous amuse, dit Tom, en voyant cela.

\- Je ne répondrais...à...aucune...de vos...questions, siffla le prisonnier. Tuez-moi, finit-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux plissés de mécontentement, Tom lâcha le visage de cet être infâme, qui préférait mourir pour cet immonde personnage qu'était Grindewald.

\- Je pourrais vous laisser la vie sauve., dit Tom soudainement.

\- Humph..., grimaça Alexander. Pour...pour qui me prenez-vous...Vous n'avez aucune parole, dit-il, difficilement.

\- Pour vous, je pourrais peut-être concéder. Après tout, vous avez juste servi de conducteur. Vous n'avez pas participé aux attaques. Vous avez simplement été un spectateur. Pour cela, je suis prêt à vous laisser la vie sauve.

Les yeux d'Alexander s'ouvrirent un peu plus, plongeant son regard dans celui foncé de Tom qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Il sondait l'empereur du regard, comme pour rechercher dans le sien si ce dernier était sincère dans ses paroles. S'il ne se jouait pas de lui. Mais rien. Il ne voyait rien. L'empereur restait insondable. Aucune émotion ne traversait son regard, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé vivre. En lui demandant de lui tuer, il voulait simplement le provoquer, voir jusqu'où il irait. Il aimerait croire en ses paroles, et lui dire tout ce qu'il savait pour garder la vie sauve, mais rien ne lui prouvait vraiment qu'il pouvait se fier à ses paroles. Rien du tout.

\- Bien ! Je vois que même en étant un peu clément, rien ne fonctionne. Alors je vais devoir les prendre par la manière forte, s'exclama Tom, avant de donner un grand coup de pied en plein dans son abdomen, puis une autre en plein dans le visage déjà bien meurtri, le faisant ainsi suffoquer douloureusement.

D'autres coups suivirent, et Alexander se mit, une nouvelle fois, à crier de douleur.

Après cela, Tom se mit derrière lui, et lui releva sa tête en le tirant brusquement par les cheveux. Dégoûté par le visage en sang qu'il se trouvait devant lui, Tom vint prendre sa tête entre ses mains, faisant fi du sang qui vint se coller sur celles-ci, avant de mettre ses doigts dans les yeux du prisonnier.

\- Bien ! Je vais te poser une question et tu as tout intérêt à répondre si tu ne veux par perdre l'usage de tes yeux, expliqua Tom, oubliant le vouvoiement et en appuyant sur les globes oculaires, faisant gémir pitoyablement le prisonnier. Que prépare Grindewald ?, commença-t-il.

\- Je...je..ne sais pas, se mit à paniquer Alexander.

Tout compte fait, il voulait rester en vie, alors si pour cela il pouvait donner toutes les informations possibles, il n'y avait aucun problème.

\- Il...il m'a...juste sollicité...pour conduire ses hommes...jusqu'ici. C'est tout. Il...ne m'a pas vraiment dit quels étaient ses plans. Mais...Je sais qu'il... voulait vous...atteindre à..à travers votre époux. Par n'importe quel moyen, finit par dire Alexander. Il...avait ordonné à ses hommes de... faire le plus de...victimes possibles.

Tom avait écouté avec attention les paroles de son prisonnier, avant de siffler lorsque ce dernier lui révéla que son tendre époux était la cible principale pour l'atteindre lui directement.

\- Gellert a...permis à ses hommes de vous...tuer aussi... s'ils en avaient l'occasion, continua Alexandre, en priant fortement pour que ces paroles lui laissent la vie sauve.

Il commença à regretter son implication dans cette affaire. Il aurait dû refuser de jouer un rôle dans tout cela. Mais Gellert lui avait toujours montré beaucoup d'intérêt et il l'avait accepté en tant que membre privilégié dans son entourage. Pourtant, là, il se dit qu'il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter une telle mission qui avait mis sa vie en danger. Bon sang ! À cause de cela, il avait perdu son commerce, son titre et ses privilèges en France. Alors oui, il commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir accepté la requête de Grindewald.

\- Il veut...venir à bout de vous...Il veut montrer à tous..qu'il est plus fort que vous.

Tom ressentit un élan de colère envers Grindewald, qui ne payait rien pour attendre. Se croyait-il si fort, si puissant pour venir à bout de lui. Il avait déjà essuyé deux défaites. Les avait-il oublié? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il avait une chance, aussi minime soit-elle, de l'éliminer ?

Tellement que la colère s'insinuait en lui, ses doigts appuyèrent plus franchement dans les yeux du prisonnier qui cria de douleur. Se rendant compte de cela, Tom jeta un regard à cet homme misérable, avant de lâcher brusquement.

\- Tom !, l'appela Fenrir.

\- Vous voyez, parfois je sais vraiment me montrer clément, dit Tom, en ne faisant pas attention à l'appel de son commandant.

Il sortit un mouchoir de l'une de ses poches de son pantalon, afin de s'essuyer les mains tâchées de sang.

\- Partons !, dit-il à l'encontre de Fenrir.

Surpris, il suivit son empereur et referma la cellule derrière eux, avant de s'engager dans les couloirs lugubres de la prison. C'était bien la première fois que Tom laissait la vie à l'un de ses prisonniers, surtout lorsque celui-ci était un ennemi extérieur. Peut-être avait-il encore besoin de lui ? Probablement.

Fenrir n'était pas le seul surpris. Tom l'était tout autant que lui. En venant ici, il avait été dans l'optique de venir arracher des informations au prisonnier, avant d'en finir avec ce dernier. Alors pourquoi, l'avoir laissé en vie ? Lui-même il ne le savait pas. Mais peut-être que le prisonnier pourrait lui servir pour plus tard.

 **o00oo00o**

 ** _Au même moment, dans les rues de la Capitale._ **

Peter n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tant il était excité d'être à ce jour afin de réaliser son attaque. Toute la nuit durant, il avait pu revoir sa stratégie, afin de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais. Et il savait déjà comment entrer sans se faire remarquer.

Il allait se faire passer pour un marchand qui viendrait approvisionner les cuisines. Voilà pourquoi, en cet instant, il se cachait derrière l'une des enseignes marchandes qui avaient l'habitude de réapprovisionner les cuisines. Il attendait qu'aucun habitant ne traîne dans les parages, afin de pouvoir s'en prendre au vieil homme qui était le gérant de la boutique de fruits et légumes frais, provenant directement de ses champs de récoltes. Peter allait donc prendre sa place.

Derrière l'un des pans du mur à l'arrière de la boutique, il vit l'homme revenir avec une autre grosse caisse remplie de légumes pour les mettre dans sa charrette. Une fois cela fait, il retourna à l'intérieure et là, Peter s'avança pour se cacher tout contre la charrette. Lorsque l'homme revint avec deux autres caisses bien plus petites, il se glissa derrière lui lorsque ce dernier se baissa afin de poser les deux caisses dans la charrette. Debout, derrière lui, il entoura de l'un de ses gros bras le cou de l'homme, lui coupant la respiration. L'homme suffoqua douloureusement, alors que Peter resserra un peu plus sa prise, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le vieil homme était sur le point de tomber dans l'inconscience, il le lâcha. Mais avant, il lui donna un gros coup à l'arrière de la tête. Le marchand tomba lourdement au sol, au pied du traître qui grimaça.

Doucement et regardant dans les alentours, il traîna l'homme jusqu'à l'arrière de la boutique. Il alla le caler contre l'un des vieux murs, avant de souffler. Il regarda son environnement, puis son regard revint se poser sur le vieil homme. Il lui prit son vieux chapeau de paille. Cela pourrait lui servir. Ensuite, il lui retira sa vieille cape de paysan qu'il passa sur lui. Il fallait qu'il passe, aux yeux des autres, pour un paysan. Et pour l'instant c'était parfait, se dit-il en se regardant dans un petit miroir accroché sur l'un des murs. Il mit le vieux chapeau et cacha sa dague derrière lui. Après cela, il sortit de la boutique.

La seule chose qu'il craignait, était que les gardes lui demandent de décliner son identité, en montrant ainsi son visage. Alors il priait pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Une fois dehors, il prit en main la charrette qu'il allait devoir pousser jusqu'au palais. Tranquillement, mais déjà en sueur, il arpenta les rues de la Capitale jusqu'à se rapprocher du palais.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grandes portes du palais gardé par deux gardes de chaque côté, il fit comme-ci de rien n'était et avança, pénétrant ainsi la cour du palais.

\- Et vous là ?, l'arrêta un garde, alors qu'il venait de franchir les portes. Qu'apportez-vous ?

\- Je viens réapprovisionner les cuisines comme tous les matins, répondit-il d'une voix faible, en baissant la tête.

\- Hum !, fit le garde en regardant dans la charrette, avec l'aide de son comparse. Bien ! Vous pouvez passer, dit-il en constatant qu'il n'y avait que des fruits et des légumes. Mais vous devez bien faire le tour. L'entrée des cuisines se trouve à l'arrière.

\- Bien sûr, dit Peter, en cachant son sourire.

Toujours aussi tranquillement, il rejoignit l'entrée des cuisines. Une entrée, seulement utilisé par le personnel du palais et des marchands qui venaient approvisionner les cuisines.

Une fois qu'il arriva devant l'entrée, celle-ci était accessible, et il put voir de nombreuses servantes passer. D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elles, qui était une femme assez âgée, vint à sa rencontre.

\- Oh ! Nous étions en manque de fruit, justement. Vous tombez à pique mon ami, dit-elle, en regardant ce qu'il y avait dans la charrette. Je vous laisse décharger le tout.

\- Bien sûr, madame, dit Peter.

Il prit deux caisses, entra dans l'enceinte du palais et se dirigea vers les grandes cuisines, avant de déposer les caisses dans un coin. Il refit la même manœuvre à plusieurs reprises, et il remarqua qu'aucune des servantes ne faisaient attention à lui. Alors il scruta les environs, et il remarqua que l'une des sorties des cuisines qui menait directement vers l'un des nombreux corridors du palais, était atteignable. S'il voulait se faufiler dans l'enceinte du palais, c'était par ici, qu'il devait passer. Alors une fois sa tâche finit, il gambada dans les cuisines comme-ci de rien n'était avant d'atteindre la sortie et une fois qu'il vit que personne ne le regardait, il avança, tombant ainsi directement dans l'un des corridors du rez-de-chaussé.

Bien ! Il fallait maintenant qu'il reste prudent et qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre pas l'un des gardes qui patrouilleraient dans les environs.

Silencieusement, il avança et aucun obstacle ne vint se présenter à lui. Bien vite, il arriva devant l'un des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Il le prit et le monta avec vitesse, avant d'arriver au premier étage. Il devait se rendre au deuxième étage qui était l'étage réserver à la famille et aux époux. Après avoir une nouvelle fois bien scruté les environs, il prit de nouveau les escaliers et lorsqu'il arriva au bon étage, il put souffler de contentement. Il était proche de sa réussite. Proche du but. Cela avait été si facile jusqu'à maintenant que s'en était jouissant.

Aucun garde n'était en vue, mais il se cacha tout de même derrière les grands rideaux épais qui décoraient les murs. Il avança, et plus il avançait, plus il s'approchait de l'aile réservée aux souverains.

Mais bien vite, il s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher et des sifflotements. Il se figea, avant de tirer les rideaux sur lui, pour se cacher. Doucement, il entreprit de faire une petite ouverture pour voir qui était la personne qui venait d'apparaître. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le prince marcher en toute tranquillité vers ses appartements.

Une lueur de malveillance s'alluma dans le regard de Peter, alors qu'il se mit à suivre à pas de loup le prince qui était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour porter attention à son environnement.

Lorsque le prince arriva devant les portes de ses appartements, il les ouvrit, entra et les referma. Peter put se dégager des rideaux et regarder avec contentement les portes des appartements qui le mèneraient directement à sa cible. Il devait se dépêcher, au risque de se faire prendre par des gardes qui pourraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Aujourd'hui était vraiment son jour de chance. Et il se devait de la saisir, et avec joie. Le prince lui était donné sur un plateau d'argent. Il lui suffisait juste de se faufiler jusqu'aux portes, entrer à l'intérieur des appartements et coincer l'entrée une fois qu'il se retrouverait à l'intérieur des logements. Ensuite, il pourrait l'attaquer comme bon lui semblerait.

Regardant tout de même une dernière fois les alentours, il souffla un bon coup et s'approcha plus que de raisons vers les quartiers, avant de les ouvrir tout doucement et silencieusement. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il ne vit nulle part le prince. Celui-ci devait sûrement être dans la chambre ou sur la terrasse. Toujours aussi doucement, il ouvrit plus franchement les portes et les referma sans un bruit. Maintenant bien camper à l'intérieur, il regarda autour de lui et vit un petit meuble près de l'entrée. Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il tira le meuble jusqu'à le placer devant les portes afin de bloquer l'entrée. Cela ferait l'affaire en attendant.

Son regard mesquin scruta les alentours et il se posa vers deux portes entrouvertes qui devaient sûrement mener à la chambre. Les yeux pétillants d'excitation, il s'en approcha et par la petite ouverture, il put voir le prince, dos à lui, en train de plier une cape sur le grand lit. Doucement, il s'arma de sa dague, avant de pénétrer dans l'antre personnel des deux époux.

C'était le moment parfait pour l'attaquer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Dès qu'il se retrouva derrière le prince, il le menaça directement de sa dague qu'il vint planter en plein centre de son dos, avant d'appuyer fortement. Cela fit sursauter le prince.

Harry qui était sagement en train de plier sa cape, n'avait ni entendu, ni prit conscience que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre. Il aurait dû, normalement, sentir l'aura de celle-ci. Alors lorsqu'il sentit une arme pointu le menacer, il avait cessé de respirer un instant, avant de se retourner doucement, pour tomber nez-à-nez sur le traître Peter Pettigrew qui souriait mesquinement. Avec horreur, il le vit appuyer sa dague contre son ventre.

\- Eh bien ! Eh bien, ricana Peter. Je ne pensais pas à avoir la chance de mon côté, aujourd'hui. Je vais enfin pouvoir en finir avec vous, dit-il. Eux, ils n'avaient pas réussi à venir à bout de vous, mon prince. Mais moi, je compte bien y arriver.

\- Vous?, dit Harry en le fusillant du regard.

\- Oui moi, sourit perfidement Peter.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire, dit Harry courageusement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de défense, il me semble, dit Peter en appuyant un peu plus sur le ventre du prince.

\- Vous serez surpris de comment je pourrai me défendre, répondit Harry, en le dardant du regard.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire, hum ?, dit Peter en s'approchant un peu plus du prince qui grimaça en sentant la pointe s'enfoncer un peu plus. Je vais en finir, là et maintenant. Je vais planter bien profondément cette dague ici, expliqua-t-il en appuyant plus franchement, Vous tuant vous, ainsi que votre enfant. Ou peut-être que je vais m'amuser un moment à vous torturer, avant d'en finir. Quelle option désirez-vous, mon prince, sourit mesquinement Peter, en tournant la dague sur le ventre d'Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se liquéfier de peur et siffler de douleur, en sentant la dague commencer à l'érafler, déchirant sa tunique. Oh, bon sang ! La seule chose à quoi il pensait, était à son enfant. À tout moment il pouvait le transpercer de sa dague. Il devait trouver un moyen, une idée, pour se sortir de cette impasse. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse cet infâme rat les tuer.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un traître et un monstre, cracha Harry.

\- Oh vraiment ! Peut-être bien, ricana Peter. Mais à votre place j'éviterais de m'insulter, grinça-t-il, en enfonçant un peu plus sa dague.

\- Qu'est-ce que ma mort vous apportera ?, demanda Harry, le corps toujours figé.

\- De la reconnaissance. Du pouvoir, dit-il en faisant des signes de sa main valide. Grindewald sera fier de moi, quand il saura que j'ai enfin réussi à éliminer l'époux de l'empereur. Et puis... personnellement, je veux faire souffrir ce satané Riddle pour toutes ces années d'ignorance qu'il a eue à mon égard, alors que je faisais tout pour le satisfaire pleinement, en m'investissant toujours plus, pour le bien du pays. Mais rien du tout. Pas même ne serait-ce qu'un peu de reconnaissance de sa part. Je n'ai rien eu de tout cela. Rien, grogna Peter, mécontent. Je le hais.

\- Tout cela pour cela. Vous êtes pitoyable, s'exclama Harry, la mine dégoûtée. Ce Grindewald, il se sert de vous. Il vous utilise. Et une fois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de vous, il vous jettera tel le déchet encombrant que vous êtes, cracha le prince.

\- C'est faux, cria Peter. Il m'a promis la gloire, la richesse, la renommée...

\- Humph..., s'esclaffa Harry. Et pour cela vous...avez été prêt à trahir votre pays. Juste parce que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un pauvre homme misérable, à qui la vie ne vous a pas gâté, dit Harry, méchamment.

\- Assez, cria Peter, en portant un coup au visage du prince qui tomba lourdement sur le lit.

Grimaçant de douleur, Harry porta une main tremblante à sa joue, avant de jeter un regard noir, emplis de mépris et de haine envers le traître qui tremblait de rage.

Crispant sa main sur la cape qu'il venait de plier, il se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation et se rendre à l'entrée de ses appartements pour crier à l'aide. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve une idée. Regardant tout autour de lui, il tenta de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'aider. Il jeta un regard à Peter qui fulminait rageusement, tout en bougeant frénétiquement dans tous les sens, sa dague toujours en main. Il devait le déstabiliser. Oui, c'était le seul moyen de s'échapper d'ici.

Crispant un peu plus sa main sur sa cape, il la regarda un moment avant d'avoir une idée. Il espérait que cela marcherait. Doucement, il attrapa franchement sa cape, et brusquement la jeta sur Peter, avant de le pousser avec coup de pied. Surpris par l'attaque, Peter chancela et tenta de s'extirper de la cape, tandis que Harry profita de cette occasion, pour sortir de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes, il gémit en voyant le meuble qui lui bloquait le passage. Pourtant, il tenta le tout pour le tout, et se mit à tirer le meuble. Mais trop tard. Il se fit abruptement prendre par le col arrière de sa tunique, avant d'être jeté, avec rage, sur le sol. Il tomba sur ses coudes, le faisant gémir de douleur sur le coup, avant de reculer lorsqu'il vit Peter s'approcher de lui, rouge de colère.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied sur la cuisse, avant de venir s'installer à califourchon sur lui, le bloquant de son énorme corps. Se tortillant, Harry ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus son assaillant qui vint, d'une main, l'attraper par le cou, lui coupant la respiration.

\- Espèce de petit imbécile, qu'avez-vous cru ?, cria Peter, en resserrant sa prise sur le cou du prince qui tenta, tant bien que mal, de s'en soustraire.

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenus, Harry bougea pour déstabiliser l'homme au-dessus de lui, les mains cramponnées sur le bras de celui-ci. Mais rien n'y faisait, ce dernier resserrait toujours un peu plus sa prise. Et voyant des points noirs venir brouiller sa vision, il leva une main, avant de l'abattre sur le visage immonde de l'homme, le griffant au passage. Criant de douleur, il desserra quelque peu sa poigne, avant d'être soudainement projeté sur le côté, par un Harry à bout de souffle.

La main sur son cou, il chancela, lorsqu'il voulut se relever. Cependant, il ne put se mettre debout, car Peter l'attrapa par la cheville et le refit tomber sur le sol, lui coupant une nouvelle fois le souffle lorsque sa gorge et sa joue rencontrèrent avec force le sol. Bon sang que c'était douloureux. Son ventre aussi était venu frapper avec force le sol. Cela lui fit rater un battement de cœur, alors qu'il porta une main à son ventre.

Malheureusement, Peter ne comptait pas le laisser tranquille. Mais Harry, ne comptait pas non plus se laisser faire. Hors de question.

Il se sentit être tiré en arrière, et retourner, avant de voir une nouvelle fois Peter se jeter sur lui pour lui enserrer, cette fois-ci de ses deux mains, sa gorge avec hargne. Il donna des coups furieux en plein dans le visage rouge du traître, mais rien n'y faisait. Celui-ci ne faisait qu'enserrer davantage sa prise, lui bloquant un peu plus sa respiration. Plaquant ses mains sur le sol, Harry tourna la tête de tous les côtés, avant de voir à quelques pas d'eux la dague délaissée de l'homme.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait user de sa magie. C'était le seul moyen de reprendre le dessus. Alors, fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur le peu de magie qu'il sentait en lui, avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux et de murmurer un sort d'attraction. La dague vint immédiatement se poser dans sa main et dès qu'il referma ses doigts dessus, il la planta avec force sur la hanche de Peter qui cria de douleur. Pris de frénésie intense, Harry continua à lui asséner des coups mortels, faisant gicler du sang partout sur lui et sur le sol. Peter le relâcha, tombant sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeurs, face à ce retournement de situation. Difficilement, Harry rampa vers lui, et planta cette fois-ci la dague en plein dans son cœur, ce qui l'amena à rendre son dernier souffle, toujours les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Ce n'est pas...aujourd'hui que moi...je rendrais mon dernier souffle, souffla Harry, en s'affalant sur le sol.

La respiration hachée, Harry regarda le traître se vider de son sang, alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il venait de tuer, sans aucun remords et avec plaisir évident, un homme. Pour la première fois, il avait ôté la vie à une personne, et il ne pouvait nier que cela était étrange, certes, mais pas horrible. Surtout en sachant qui était la personne en question. Un traître en moins. Il avait dû user de toutes ses maigres forces pour venir à bout de cet homme.

Sifflant de douleur, à cause de son cou qui l'élançait et de sa tête soudainement, il se sentit tomber petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu et sa respiration devint lourde. La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de plonger dans les limbes de l'inconscience, fut le corps de Pettigrew baignant dans son sang. Et la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa, fut son enfant et Tom.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Note : Je m'excuse pour cette semaine de retard, mais j'ai eu une nouvelle fois une idée de fiction, et je l'ai déjà commencé. Et à côté j'avançais aussi le chapitre de Harry's problems! qui lui aussi aurait dû être posté cette semaine passé. Je m'en excuse. Mais voilà, je vous poste ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Le prochain est déjà bien entamé, donc il sera posté en temps et en heure ( enfin si tout se passe bien lol :P ). J'ai remarqué une petite baisse de review et de vue, alors j'espère que cette histoire plait toujours autant, surtout qu'on approche à grand pas de la fin de la première partie.**

 **Désolé, pour les fautes, mais ils seront tous repris et corrigé par mon bêta.**

 **J'attends vos impressions et je vous dis à lundi prochain**

 **Pleins de bisous**

 **Sha'**

 **Review?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Enfin me direz-vous !**

 **Je vous remercie pour tout vos beaux compliments. Je suis contente de voir que cette fiction plaît toujours autant. Merci !**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 26**_

Blaise venait de se poser dans la cour du palais laissant son sombral au soin de l'un des gardes qui l'amena dans la grande écurie du palais. Après cela, l'ami d'Harry se dirigea en toute tranquillité dans l'enceinte du palais, afin de rejoindre le prince.

Mais en arrivant devant les appartements personnels d'Harry dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, il les trouva vide de vie. Même la terrasse était vide. Harry n'était nulle part. Pourtant, il l'avait prévenu de sa visite. Et à chaque fois que c'était le cas, Harry le ou les attendait toujours dans ses appartements. Alors en voyant les appartements vides, Blaise haussa un sourcil, et se dit que peut-être il était dans ses autres appartements qu'il partageait avec son époux.

Sortant des appartements, il se dirigea vers les autres, et il fut surpris de ne pas voir de gardes surveiller les quartiers. Si Harry était là, normalement il devrait avoir la surveillance. D'ailleurs, en parlant de surveillance, Blaise se rendit soudainement compte que, tout au long de son chemin jusqu'ici, il n'avait rencontré que très peu de gardes, alors qu'habituellement, les couloirs grouillaient d'hommes. C'était étrange.

Fronçant des sourcils, il s'approcha des portes closes, avant d'actionner les poignets afin de les ouvrir. Mais à sa grande surprise, celles-ci demeurèrent closes. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta d'ouvrir les portes, et il arriva juste à les entrouvrir. Pourquoi celles-ci refusaient de s'ouvrir ? C'était vraiment étrange. Blaise, à l'aide de son épaule, ouvrit un peu plus et il entendit quelque chose bouger de l'autre côté des portes, émettant des grincements. On aurait dit le son d'un meuble qu'on traînait sur le sol. Regardant par l'ouverture qui s'était faite, Blaise eut brusquement le souffle coupé et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, horrifiés face à la scène qui se trouvait devant lui.

Avec frénésie, s'acharna à ouvrir en grand les portes et une fois que celles-ci cédèrent sous sa force, il put entrer dans les logements, tombant sur un horrible spectacle. Du sang et deux corps. L'un était inerte et le deuxième...il ne savait pas. Et cela commença à lui faire extrêmement peur, car il s'agissait d'Harry.

Avec empressement, il se dirigea vers le prince. Et faisant fi du sang qui s'était étalé sur le sol, il se mit à genoux, près du corps de son ami. Amenant doucement le corps de ce dernier contre lui, il grimaça en voyant son visage qui portait des traces de coups qu'il avait reçus et des traces rouges qui s'étalaient sur son cou. Immédiatement, il apporta deux doigts sur celui-ci, afin de voir s'il pouvait avoir un pouls. Un souffle de soulagement sortit d'entre ses lèvres, lorsqu'il put en avoir un. Mais il était faible. Harry était juste inconscient, mais très affaibli.

Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea directement dans la chambre pour le déposer doucement sur la literie. Il fallait qu'il appelle du renfort. Un guérisseur, mais surtout aussi l'empereur.

Oh bon sang ! Où étaient passés les gardes ? Comment cela avait pu arriver. L'empereur allait être furieux. Non, pire que furieux. Il allait être dans un état de rage. Cela en était certain.

Blaise regarda un moment Harry, tout en passant une main sur son visage, avant de se dire que celui-ci avait su être courageux et se battre. Il avait éliminé l'ennemi. Il avait tué un homme. Dans quel état esprit allait-il être après cela ?

Soufflant, il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller prévenir l'empereur en premier lieu de ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard dans les appartements.**_

\- HORS DE MA VUE !, cria avec rage Tom à ses hommes.

Ceux-ci, le visage baissé et bien amoché, s'en allèrent, après avoir pris les foudres et les coups de leur empereur.

Ce dernier avait, bien entendu, eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé par le biais de Blaise. Et lorsqu'en catastrophe, il s'était rendu dans ses logements, l'horreur s'était lu sur son visage face à tout ce sang qui tâchait abondamment le sol et le corps en sang et sans vie du traître. Après cette scène passée, il s'était tout de suite dirigé vers la chambre dans laquelle son époux reposé. Et là, son cœur avait raté un battement douloureux en voyant dans quel état était son époux. Il avait des hématomes sur le visage, sur le cou, et sûrement sur d'autres parties de son corps. Cette vision lui avait été insupportable. Elle avait été bien pire que celle où son époux s'était juste retrouvé blessé à l'abdomen.

À ce moment-là, il avait eu envie de ramener Pettigrew d'entre les morts, pour le tuer de ses propres mains pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à son époux.

Bon sang ! Il était vraiment furieux. Surtout contre ses hommes qui avaient baissé leur garde. Il ne comprenait pas comment ceux-ci n'avaient rien vu. Comment diable avaient-ils pu ne pas faire plus attention à cela ? Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire à ce moment-là ?

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé en face de lui, Tom les avait d'abord bien amoché en les frappant, avant de leur hurler dessus pour leur total manque de surveillance. C'était pourtant la seule chose qu'ils étaient censés faire ici. Surveiller chaque recoin du palais, les entrées, les pièces importantes, dont les appartements des époux.

Le regard empli de rage, Tom regarda ses hommes s'en aller, avant de voir Severus et Alastor qui arrivaient, en compagnie d'un Remus qui affichait un visage horrifié par la nouvelle.

\- Soignez-le, dit simplement Tom.

Ils hochèrent de la tête, avant de se diriger vers la chambre où reposait Harry.

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux, Tom regarda les trois hommes entrer dans la chambre, avant de s'activer autour de son époux, toujours inconscient. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la vaste pièce qu'était l'espace vie, et il grimaça en voyant tout ce sang tacher les tapis et le sol. Le corps du traître avait été emmener par Fenrir et ses hommes, afin qu'ils le brûlent.

Laissant son époux entre les mains de Severus et des deux autres, il s'en alla, toujours avec cette rage qui grondait en lui. Il savait qu'il allait falloir un long moment, avant de réussir à se calmer. Chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, il revoyait l'état de son époux qui n'avait pas manqué d'être amoché par Pettigrew. Ce rat avait osé toucher son époux et cela Tom ne le supportait pas. Comme il ne pouvait supporter de voir son prince dans cet état.

Sur sa route, il croisa des servantes et leur ordonna d'aller se rendre dans ses appartements afin de sortir les tapis tachés de sang pour les brûler, avant de nettoyer le sol. Celles-ci, après une révérence, elles hochèrent de la tête et s'empressèrent d'aller effectuer leur tâche.

Tom continua sa route et se rendit dans le jardin où se trouvait le petit coin que lui et son époux affectionnaient beaucoup. Le petit pavillon, avec sa balancelle. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit un moment. Voir son époux une nouvelle fois aliter à cause d'une attaque, lui était insoutenable. Une fois l'avait ébranlé, mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien pire que cela. Et oh bon sang ! Leur enfant avait aussi une nouvelle fois subi une attaque. Tom avait posé une main sur le ventre de son époux et lorsqu'il avait senti le renflement, cela l'avait en quelque sorte soulagé. Mais rien ne disait vraiment si tout allait bien pour son enfant.

Et Harry ! Comment allait-il se comporter à son réveil. Après tout, il venait de tuer un homme de sang-froid pour la première fois. Certes, sa vie en avait dépendu et Tom d'ailleurs était fier de lui pour s'être durement battu. Mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'en veuille ou qu'il se sente mal d'avoir ôté la vie à une personne.

Arrivé dans le jardin, il se dirigea vers le pavillon. Une fois devant, il monta les quelques marches, avant de s'asseoir sur la balancelle tout en soufflant. Les yeux baissés, il tenta de vider son esprit pour ne plus penser à cette mauvaise matinée. Une nouvelle fois, il avait ressenti de la peur. La peur de perdre des êtres qui lui étaient désormais chers à son cœur.

Il ne lui disait peut-être pas assez, mais Tom aimait de tout son cœur Harry, tout comme il aimait le petit être qui grandissait en lui. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il aurait pensé, qu'en s'unissant à lui, le prince aurait été la cible directe de son ennemi. Sur le coup il n'y avait pas pensé, même-si cela avait été pourtant évident.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, au village des Nyxwän.**_

Meven était en train de ranger ses armes, lorsqu'une servante vint à sa rencontre, avec à ses côtés, Draco. Surpris, il fit simplement un geste envers la servante qui s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls, dans le salon.

Il savait que Draco allait revenir le voir. Il le lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue. D'ailleurs, il avait attendu avec impatience sa venue. Alors le voir aujourd'hui ici, lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Mais l'expression qu'arborait le blond, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Draco avait l'air effondré, déboussolé. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

\- Draco! Est-ce que ça va?, demanda Meven.

\- Tu n'es donc pas au courant ?, souffla Draco, doucement, en ancrant son regard dans celui de son opposé.

\- Au courant de quoi ?, dit Meven, en s'approchant du blond.

\- Ce matin Harry a été de nouveau attaqué. Au sein même du palais, dans ses appartements. Le traître Pettigrew a réussi à se faufiler dans le palais afin de s'en prendre à Harry, expliqua le blond. Harry a été gravement blessé. Bien plus pire que la première attaque d'après Blaise.

\- Par l'enfer !, souffla l'elfe noir. Et le bébé ?

\- J'aimerais te dire qu'il va bien, mais je ne sais pas , dit le blond.

\- Mais où étaient les gardes à ce moment-là ? Je ne comprends pas, s'affola Meven. Comment diable cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Oh, bon sang ! L'empereur doit être furieux, dit Meven en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Pire que furieux. Blaise m'a dit qu'avant de partir, il avait vu l'empereur punir sévèrement ses hommes qui étaient censés assurer la sécurité du palais.

\- Et il a bien fait, gronda la voix de Meven. Ma mère a justement reçu ce matin même, une lettre d'Harry qui lui demandait de venir au palais, afin qu'elle lui explique comment allait se dérouler son accouchement. Elle a prévu de se rendre demain matin au palais, s'exclama Meven. Peut-être qu'elle devrait s'y rendre aujourd'hui, pour voir si l'enfant n'est pas en danger. Mais tu m'as dit que Harry était inconscient.

\- Oui. Nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera. L'autre fois, il s'était réveillé au bout de trois jours il me semble. Au vu de ses blessures, mais aussi de sa magie qui est très faible, cela risque de prendre un peu plus de temps, expliqua Draco.

\- Je vois, souffla Meven en baissant les yeux. Ça fait un moment en plus que je n'ai pas vu Harry. De savoir qu'il a de nouveau été la cible d'un traître me rend malade, s'exprima-t-il en allant s'asseoir.

\- Blaise m'a dit que la scène sur laquelle il était tombé, lui avait retourné l'estomac. C'était horrible, dit Draco, en s'asseyant auprès de Meven.

Un lourd silence installa entre eux. Savoir que leur ami, leur prince venait, une nouvelle fois, d'être victime d'une attaque, était ahurissant et horrifiant aussi. La seule bonne chose qui en était ressorti de cette attaque était que le traître avait été tué. Harry avait su faire preuve de courage en tuant cet infâme personnage qu'était Pettigrew.

\- Cette guerre va être des plus virulentes. Je le sens. L'empereur fera tout pour venir à bout de l'ennemi. Au risque même de mettre sa propre vie en danger , dit Meven.

\- Oui, acquiesça Draco. D'ailleurs...tu sais déjà quand toi et ta troupe, vous partirez ?

\- Sûrement cette semaine, supposa Meven. L'empereur a déjà formé la première troupe, il ne restait juste à voir quelques formalités avec les Trolls. Je ne pense pas qu'il va perdre plus de temps que ça.

\- Je vois, souffla Draco.

\- Cela t'embête encore que je m'en aille pour la guerre ?, demanda Meven, en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Honnêtement...oui, dit Draco sincèrement. Mais je comprends que c'est important pour toi d'y participer. Comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, si on m'avait sollicité, j'aurais bien évidemment accepté. Mais j'avoue qu'elle me fait peur. Comme toutes les guerres. De plus...mon père aussi sera en première ligne et...il est mon seul parent et j'ai peur pour lui. Peur de ne plus le revoir. Peur de le perdre, expliqua Draco, en soufflant.

\- Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais fais confiance à ton père. C'est un guerrier. Et puis, nous serons là pour se protéger mutuellement. Bien sûr, il y aura des blessés, comme il y aura des morts dans nos rangs. Mais nous allierons nos forces pour qu'il y en le moins possible, dit Meven en posant une main timide, mais rassurante sur l'une de Draco.

Draco ne fit rien d'autre que d'accepter cette main rassurante. Les mots de Meven étaient justes. Ils allaient tous se protéger, certes, mais comme toutes guerres il y avait des blessés, des morts. Draco espérait juste que son père, comme à chaque guerre qu'il avait menée, s'en sorte indemne, au même titre que Meven et bien sûr des autres.

\- Bien !, dit Draco en se levant. J'étais principalement venu pour te dire ce qui s'était passé avec Harry. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer maintenant, continua-t-il. Et si tu me faisais visiter ton village pour passer le temps.

\- Eh bien, oui, accepta Meven surpris.

Il se leva, tandis que Draoc lui renvoya un petit sourire, avant de sortir du salon le premier. Après quelques secondes, Meven le suivit, le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré tout, il était extrêmement content que Draco se soit déplacé pour venir lui révéler cette affreuse nouvelle. Il aurait pu lui envoyer une lettre ou autres. Mais il avait préféré venir en personne lui annoncer cette dernière. Et de savoir maintenant que le blond ne souhaitait pas rentrer, mais rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps, lui fit plaisir. Il allait profiter de la présence du bond. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient parler de choses bien plus légères.

Draco lui donnait, là, un moyen de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Et il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cela. Qui aurait cru que leur relation aurait autant évolué ! Il se sentait vraiment bien en sa présence et il pouvait maintenant le dire qu'il était réellement amoureux du Solwän. Il ne mentait pas sur ses sentiments qui étaient plus que vrais. Mais Draco, quant à lui, était encore indécis et il ne pouvait que le comprendre. On ne balayait pas des années d'animosité d'un claquement de doigts. Mais Meven espérait secrètement que le blond lui dise ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, avant son départ pour la guerre. Ce serait parfait. Cela le motiverait encore à rester en vie sur le champ de bataille, car il se dirait que quelqu'un qui l'aime d'amour, l'attendait. Alors oui, il espérait de tout son cœur que ses sentiments soient partagés et que ceux du blond soient aussi forts que les siens.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la demeure de Meven, Draco se retourna vers ce dernier, pour lui envoyer un sourire, avant de reprendre sa route, devant un Meven plus que ravi. En quelques enjambés, il se retrouva à marcher à côté du blond, qui lui jeta un regard mi-moqueur, mi-doux, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Meven.

Draco essayait de lui faire passer par ses gestes ou ses expressions, à quel point il avait saisi ses sentiments et qu'il les acceptait. Mais il devait avouer que ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Meven étaient encore un peu confus. Pourtant, il pouvait vraiment dire, désormais, qu'il appréciait plus que de raisons la présence du Nyxwän.

Le regardant en biais, il vit les lèvres de ce dernier afficher un beau sourire. Souriant finement, il riva de nouveau son regard sur les petites rues du village qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment visité.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quatre jours plus tard, dans les appartements des époux.**_

Ce fut en ce jour que Harry se réveilla enfin, après être resté quatre jours dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Ces beaux yeux verts tombèrent directement sur le regard inquiet de Remus qui était assis à ses côtés.

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi ce dernier était là et surtout pourquoi celui-ci affichait un visage inquiet. Il le savait parfaitement. L'attaque de Peter en était la cause.

Des images de ce qui s'était passé avec le traître lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se revit se débattre de la poigne forte de l'autre homme, avant de le poignarder à plusieurs reprises, le tuant sous ses coups portés. Il lui avait ôté la vie sans aucun remords sur le moment. Il ne pouvait nier qu'à ce moment-là, cela lui ait été libérateur. Un traître en moins. Un traître qui avait eu dans l'optique de faire souffrir son époux en l'atteignant, lui, directement.

Bougeant un peu, il porta une main sur son ventre et souffla de soulagement en sentant son ventre déjà rond. Son enfant était encore bien là, protégé en son sein. Il avait eu peur de le perdre, après que son ventre ait frappé avec force le sol, lorsque Pettigrew l'avait agrippé pour le faire tomber. Oui, à ce moment-là il avait vraiment eu peur.

\- Harry, souffla Remus à ses côtés. Tu es enfin réveillé.

\- Remus, dit Harry, d'une voix enrouée. Co-combien de temps suis-je resté alité ?

\- Quatre jours.

\- Oh !, dit Harry.

\- Oui. Mais cette attaque...Cette attaque elle nous a fait bien plus peur que la précédente. Tu as encore quelques blessures qui mettent du temps à guérir, expliqua Remus, en touchant doucement le visage d'Harry, qui portait encore des traces de coups portés.

\- Elle m'a aussi fait peur, tu sais. Mais j'ai réussi à en venir à bout.

\- Oui, nous avions vu cela. Tu l'as tué et c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Cautionnes-tu le fait que j'ai tué un homme ?, demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Il le méritait. C'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Il a trahi son empereur et a attenté à la vie de son souverain. Alors oui, il méritait la mort comme sentence. Tu as dû t'armer de beaucoup de courage pour le tuer, car même si c'était un ennemi, il n'est pas toujours facile d'ôter la vie à une personne.

\- Oui, souffla Harry, en baissant les yeux, alors qu'il revoyait les images de Peter qui s'effondrait sur le sol, se vidant de son sang, après les coups qu'il lui avait porté.

\- Je vais faire appeler l'empereur. Il sera plus que soulagé de te voir enfin. Ces derniers jours, il a quelques peu été sur les nerfs. En fait, je dirais même qu'il a été extrêmement furieux, dit Remus.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Harry, avec un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien !, dit Remus, avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Je vais tout compte fait aller de moi-même prévenir l'empereur de ton réveille, reprit Remus en se levant. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, voir ses gardes le met en rogne, car pour lui ils ont une part de responsabilité dans cette attaque.

\- Alors il vaut mieux que tu y ailles, oui, sourit Harry.

Remus sourit à son tour, avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant un Harry complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'attaque et au fait qu'il ait tué pour la première fois, un homme. Certes, celui-ci avait été un ennemi, mais c'était quand même un être humain, et Remus avait raison. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de prendre la vie à une personne, même-si elle incarnait le mal en personne.

Soufflant, il bougea un peu, avant de grimacer lorsqu'une sensation douloureuse apparut. C'était au niveau de sa cuisse. Il se souvint avoir reçu des coups de ce côté-là. Ce salopiaud de Pettigrew, l'avait tout de même bien amoché. Mais ce fût lui qui avait eu le dernier mot. Le dernier coup. Et malgré tout, il se sentait satisfait de savoir que cet infâme personnage croupissait enfin en enfer.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Deux fois, parla Tom, assis aux côtés de son époux. Deux fois que je me retrouve assis à ton chevet, à attendre que tu te réveilles après qu'on ait voulu une nouvelle fois attenter à ta vie, dit Tom. Deux fois, répéta-t-il. Et cette fois j'ai bien cru que mon cœur aller lâcher lorsque je t'ai vu allongé, là, avec de multiples blessures. Inconscient et affaibli. Je ne sentais presque plus ta magie. Et puis, j'avais aussi peur pour notre enfant, surtout lorsque Severus m'a appris que ton ventre présenté un hématome très important. J'ai eu peur qu'à cause du coup que tu avais reçu, que...

\- Tom, souffla Harry, en lui prenant la main, pour le calmer.

Il voyait bien à quel point cette attaque avait été de trop pour son époux. Qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour eux. Mais ils étaient là, sains et saufs. Ils étaient vivants. C'était le plus important. Mais Harry devait avouer que cette attaque lui avait tout aussi retourné.

\- Nous allons bien, rassura Harry, en resserrant la main de son époux qui leva le regard vers lui. Et c'est l'essentiel.

\- Oui, tu as raison, souffla Tom, en resserrant la main de son tendre époux. J'ai décidé d'envoyer la première troupe dans trois jours. Les hommes que tu as demandés à ton père sont arrivés avant-hier dans l'après-midi. Avec ceux-là je vais pouvoir enfin établir la deuxième et la troisième troupes, expliqua Tom.

\- Alors cela veut aussi dire que tu vas, dans peu temps, toi aussi quitter l'Empire pour te rendre chez l'ennemi.

\- Oui.

\- Je vois, souffla Harry.

\- Il est temps que j'en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ai trop attendu. Il est temps que j'agisse enfin. La première troupe passera par le Royaume de France afin de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'Empire espagnol. Et une fois qu'ils y seront, ils attaqueront de front, tout en avançant jusqu'à la grande ville, là où se trouve le château de l'empereur. La deuxième et troisième troupes dont j'en ferais partie, nous attaquerons par les côtes en même temps. Comme la première troupe, nous avancerons jusqu'au château. Et une fois là-bas, mes hommes encore debout se chargeront d'éliminer le reste des ennemis, tandis que moi je m'occuperais personnellement de Grindewald, dit Tom, en crachant le nom de son ennemi.

Harry écouta attentivement ce que son époux lui disait. Il lui avait déjà, en quelque sorte parlé des plans d'attaque qu'il avait prévus contre l'ennemi, mais pas en détail. Là, il avait une idée globale de ce qu'il allait se dérouler. Et mine de rien, cela lui hérissa le poil. Il appréhendait le départ de son époux. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer durant cette guerre. Quel en serait le dénouement.

Oh bien sûr, il allait avoir des blessés et des morts. Mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait, était de savoir si son époux allait s'en sortir vivant. Certes, il avait de nombreuses victoires à son actif. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Tom était invulnérable. Au contraire. Tout pouvait arriver. Et c'était ce qui faisait peur à Harry.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **À l'Empire d'Espagne.**_

Gellert était assis derrière son large bureau, triturant de temps à autre son pendentif qui retenait sa magie.

Depuis quelques jours, il arborait un visage pensif. Il savait que la guerre approchait, mais le problème n'était pas vraiment là. À dire vrai, il était inquiet de ne pas recevoir des nouvelles de Peter. Mais au vu de ses hommes sans vie qui avaient été renvoyés par son ennemi, il se dit que peut-être Peter avait dû, lui aussi, se faire prendre. À l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement être mort dans d'atroces souffrances si cela était bien le cas. Et cela serait bien dommage pour son avancement. Il aurait voulu recevoir plus amples informations sur les futures attaques de son ennemi.

À ce jour, il ne savait pas de quelles manières l'empereur d'Angleterre allait l'attaquer. Comme il ne connaissait pas ses plans. Pourtant, il avait commencé à se préparer. Ayant un bon nombre d'armes déjà confectionné, il avait demandé à son commandant de former des premières troupes armées jusqu'aux dents qui iront se poster dans les provinces qui se trouvaient au Nord, proche de sa frontière commune avec celle du Royaume de France, et d'autres vers les côtes. C'était des points précis. Il y avait de très fortes chances que son ennemi passe par ces voies-là.

Plissant des yeux, il se demanda qu'elle serait son plan à lui lorsqu'il se retrouverait en face de son ennemi, car il était sûr que ce dernier viendrait le trouver. Il en était même certain. Il lui fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen qu'il avantagerait. Mais quoi ? L'utilisation de sa magie, certes c'était déjà un bon point, mais il devait aussi trouver quelque chose d'autre.

Et si...

Et s'il se rendait au Templier d'Erge ? Cela pourrait lui être bénéfique. Une magie puissante et naturelle irradiait les lieux. Il pouvait alors s'en servir à son avantage. Mais encore fallait-il, qu'au moment où son ennemi lui ferait face, qu'il l'attire dans ces lieux. Le templier se trouvait vers les côtes, extrêmement rocheuses, au Sud du pays, surplombant ainsi une mer parfois très agité. Et la plupart du temps, il y avait des phénomènes étranges qui s'y déroulaient dans ses environs, mais Gellert était prêt à prendre le risque.

Il avait aussi prévu de protéger son palais avec le reste de ses hommes qui seront là pour limiter l'avancée de l'ennemi si ceux-là réussissaient à venir jusqu'aux portes de son château.

Bien ! Il ne savait peut-être pas quand son ennemi avait prévu d'attaquer, ni quel était son plan. Mais il était prêt. Prêt à affronter son ennemi et à gagner cette guerre coûte que coûte.

Cette fois-ci, la victoire allait être sienne.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Je m'excuse pour sa longueur, c'est vrai qu'il est plus court, mais on approche de la fin de cette première partie.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Alors comme vous avez pu le constater, depuis quelques temps je ne suis plus à jours dans mes publications. Et cela va très certainement rester ainsi désormais. J'ai décidé de poster une fois toutes les deux semaines. Je sais, c'est pas cool, mais avec mon nouveau projet de fic, ma fiction _Harry's problems !_ Et l'écriture de la suite de _The True in the Darkness (La vérité dans les Ténèbres), _ il m'est impossible d'être à jour sur _Notre Union_. Mais attention, je l'arrête pas. On approche de la fin de cette première partie, et la deuxième va donc enfin arriver. Il va s'en passer des choses, et de nouveaux ennemis verront le jour. Et j'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira autant que cette partie. **

**Bon je vous laisse ici, et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes, mais les chapitres seront repris et corrigés par mon bêta, plus tard.**

 **Pleins de bisous**

 **Sha'**

 **Reviews !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.**_

 **Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour tous vos beaux commentaires.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 27**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Harry avait repris connaissance et qu'il reprenait peu à peu de ses forces jusqu'ici amoindris.

Durant ces deux jours, Tom avait délaissé ses occupations au profit de son époux. Il était resté à ses côtés. Les deux avaient beaucoup parlé de ce qui s'était passé, ainsi que de la guerre. À dire vrai, depuis que Tom avait fait savoir à Harry qu'il s'en irait bientôt pour mener bataille, ce dernier n'était plus aussi serein.

La peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à son époux subsister et il avait du mal à passer au-dessus de celle-ci. Mais Tom arrivait toujours à avoir le bon mot qui réconfortait quelque peu son prince. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de ressentir de l'appréhension, tout comme il ne pouvait lui promettre de revenir en un seul morceau. Après tout, c'était une guerre. Et même si jusque-là, Tom avait toujours su y faire face, il avait le pressentiment que celle-ci allait être des plus sanglantes. Bien sûr, il s'empêchait de partager ses propres appréhensions avec son époux. Il ne voulait pas l'angoisser plus que de raisons.

Assis à son bureau, il souffla, passant une main dans ses cheveux, après avoir fini d'écrire une missive à Eldrad pour le prévenir du jour où ce dernier, avec sa troupe, partirait enfin pour la guerre. Ses yeux se rivèrent vers toute la paperasse et certaines lettres encore non ouvertes qui s'étalaient ici et là sur son grand bureau. Bien vite, ceux-ci se posèrent sur une missive qui arborait fièrement le sceau d'Ikra. Fonçant des sourcils, il la prit entre ses mains. Il avait déjà reçu une lettre du gouverneur d'Ikra, en rapport avec la guerre. Alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? En regardant de plus près, il remarqua que sur le sceau un E et L étaient enlacés. Et il reconnut immédiatement ces initiales. C'était ceux d'Elena.

Sachant cela, il crocheta la lettre et se mit à lire les nombreuses lignes qui s'étalaient sur le papier. Et comme il s'en doutait, c'était bien une lettre de Elena.

Malgré ce qui s'était passé avec cette dernière, Tom était tout même content d'avoir des nouvelles de celle qui l'avait élevé comme son fils. Celle qui l'avait malgré tout, aimait en tout point. Cependant, il espérait que le contenu de cette lettre soit positif et non négatif. Que dans celle-ci, elle s'excuse de son comportement plus qu'odieux qu'elle avait eu envers son époux.

 ** _Cher Tom,_**

 ** _Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour t'écrire cette lettre._**

 ** _Ces derniers jours, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte que mon comportement envers ton époux avait été plus qu'inacceptable. Et je peux enfin comprendre ta décision, aussi dure fut-elle de prendre. Si elle m'avait fait mal, j'ai fini par l'accepter, car c'est bien tout ce que je mérite pour m'être montré aussi odieuse et insultante envers celui qui, aujourd'hui, fait ton bonheur. Alors je te pris de bien vouloir accepter mes plus plates excuses. Je n'avais aucunement eu l'intention de te faire du tort. Et pourtant, ce fût bien ce que j'ai fini par faire, et crois-moi je le regrette énormément._**

 ** _J'ai toujours voulu que le meilleur pour toi. Et j'ai vu cette union comme une offense, un piège, mais je m'étais fourvoyé. Je me rends bien compte désormais que cette union t'a réellement apporté autant de joie, que beaucoup d'amour. Et cela se prouve au futur empereur, qui j'espère sera aussi fort et bon que toi, Tom. En apprenant que ton époux était enceint, crois-moi, j'ai pleuré autant de joie, que de douleur par le fait que je ne sois pas à tes côtés pour savourer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Voilà aussi pourquoi, je regrette amèrement mon attitude. J'aurais dû garder mes appropries pour moi et apprendre à connaître ton époux. Qui sait? Nous aurions pu nous entendre et j'aurais pu alors voir de mes yeux à quel point cette union t'était bénéfique._**

 ** _J'espère que tu accepteras avec grâce ses excuses et celles-ci que je fais en l'encontre de ton époux. Dis-lui que je m'excuse des paroles insultantes que j'ai eues à son égard, ainsi que de mon attitude honteuse et odieuse que j'ai pu avoir._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur qui soit. Vous le méritiez amplement et je le sais au plus profond de mon cœur. Je t'ai aimé comme mon fils, Tom, tu le sais. Et être loin de toi me fend le cœur, mais j'assume les conséquences et j'essaye de rester forte._**

 _ **Je ne te l'ai jamais à proprement dit, mais je te remercie d'avoir fait de moi une mère. Je ne vivais que pour toi, et à mes yeux tu as réellement été mon souffle, ma vie, mon rayon de soleil. Je t'ai vu grandir et devenir cet homme formidable et fort. Je ne peux qu'en être fière. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, sache-le.**_

 _ **Un dernier point, avant de mettre un point final à cette lettre. J'ai appris aussi que tu partais bientôt en guerre. Alors je n'ai juste qu'une chose à te dire. Gagne cette bataille, reviens-nous vivant et plus puissant que jamais.**_

 _ **Tendrement, Elena.**_

Tom, les yeux brillant d'émotions, sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement.

Cette lettre et ces mots ne pouvaient qu'être les bienvenus. Elena lui avait montré à de nombreuses reprises à quel point il comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Mais elle lui avait peu dit, avec des mots, à quel point elle l'aimait fortement. C'était une chose de le voir, mais de le savoir c'était encore mieux. Même à travers une telle lettre.

Bien sûr, qu'il lui pardonnait. Et il ressentit l'envie de la voir pour la prendre dans ses bras, afin de la rassurer, de la réconforter. Elle avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie. Comment l'oublier. Cela était bien impossible. Malgré son comportement, elle restait Elena, la femme qui l'avait élevé et donné beaucoup d'amour. La femme qu'il avait considérée comme sa propre mère. Il aimait profondément cette femme. Petit, il lui disait souvent, mais en grandissant il lui avait juste fallu lui montrer par des gestes. Mais rien ne valait que des mots pour exprimer ce que l'on ressentait envers une personne.

Un doux sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il posa doucement la lettre devant lui, avant de se laisser choir contre son siège. Il riva son regard vers le plafond, avant de les fermer, profitant de cet instant de plénitude qui s'était peu à peu installé.

À lui aussi, elle lui manquait. Beaucoup même. Peut-être, à défaut de l'avoir près de lui, il devait lui envoyer une missive. Cela lui ferait extrêmement plaisir, il en était certain. Et cela la rassurerait un tant soit peu. Oui, il allait faire ça. Elle le méritait bien. Et il savait que cette lettre réchaufferait son cœur, déjà bien meurtri.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Plus tard, dans les appartements des époux.**

Féria qui était arrivée il y avait de cela seulement quelques jours, se trouvait dans les appartements des époux pour rencontrer une nouvelle fois le prince. Aujourd'hui, les deux allaient enfin afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse sur son prochain accouchement.

Voilà pourquoi celle-ci se trouvait assise sur l'un des divans, en face de ce dernier, avec une tasse de thé à la main.

Jusqu'ici la discussion s'était porté sur son état qui s'améliorait depuis son attaque. Mais la conversation dériva sur le sujet qui troublait Harry depuis un bon moment désormais.

\- Alors, reprit-il, en posant sa tasse. Comment va se dérouler l'accouchement ? Je veux dire...de quelle manière vais-je mettre au monde mon enfant, demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui, et en déglutissant.

\- Eh bien...commença Féria, Déjà, ne soyez pas trop effrayé par ce que je vais vous dire, dit-elle.

\- C'est loin de me rassurer, marmonna Harry. Mais allez-y, je vous écoute, rajouta-t-il, tout de même.

\- Bien ! S'il n'y a aucune complication ou aucun danger qui en va de la vie de vous et de votre enfant, alors vous accoucherez par voie naturelle.

\- Par...par voie...naturelle, répéta Harry, choqué en comprenant le sens de ses mots. Je ne savais pas que...que nous les Atlas pouvait...pouvait accoucher par cette voie- _là_.

\- Oh ! Je vois, sourit-elle. Si tous les hommes pouvaient tomber enceints, croyez-moi, ils accoucheraient par cette voie-là, expliqua Féria. Enfin, si l'homme est un sorcier. Un homme non sorcier, bien sûr nous passerons pas une incision s'il n'y a aucun risque. Sinon, par césarienne. Cela dépendrait vraiment de la situation. Mais vous, vous avez la chance d'être non seulement un Atlas, mais en plus de cela un sorcier. La magie en vous vous aidera beaucoup. Donc, je suis certaine que tout se passera bien. Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir.

Oh ! Vraiment !, ironisa-t-il mentalement.

Bon sang ! Il allait...il allait tout de même accoucher par _là_. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu à entendre ce genre d'information qui lui donnait déjà des sueurs froides. Tout compte fait, il n'était vraiment pas pressé de mettre au monde son enfant. Pas du tout même.

\- Mon prince !, l'appela Féria. Ne paniquez pas. Votre magie vous sera d'une très grande aide, croyez-moi.

\- Mais...mais comment saurai-je lorsqu'il sera temps pour moi de donner naissance à mon enfant ?, demanda-t-il, le visage pâle.

\- Oh ! Eh bien le manteau que votre magie a déployé autour de la poche qui protège votre enfant, disparaîtra, avant que la poche ne se brise. Comme les femmes, vous perdrez ainsi vos eaux. Alors ce sera à ce moment-là que vous mettriez votre enfant au monde. Et sans plus tarder, car la magie en vous commencera à vous préparer afin que vous accouchiez par cette voie-là. Elle étirera les parois de votre intimité. Mais vous ne ressentirez qu'un simple tiraillement, rien de trop douloureux, dit-elle rapidement, en voyant le visage du prince blanchir plus que de raison. Par contre, la seule douleur que vous pourriez ressentir, se sera au moment où vous pousserez pour faire descendre votre enfant. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là je vous aiderai. Une fois que l'enfant sera né, j'appuierai, à plusieurs reprises, au niveau de votre abdomen afin de sortir tout le liquide amniotique restant et le placenta. Après cela, encore une fois votre magie se chargera du reste. Oh, et bien sûr, aucun rapport physique avant trois-quatre jours, finit Féria devant un Harry complètement tétanisé. Mon prince ! Tout ira bien. Lorsque vous tiendrez votre enfant contre vous, croyez-moi, vous oublierez bien vite la douleur d'après et par où vous avez accouché. Et il n'y aura rien de plus beau que cet instant. Ce sera un moment unique, dites-vous bien cela, le rassurera-t-elle

\- Oui, souffla Harry, en se reprenant. Mais je vous avoue que là, j'appréhende bien plus ce jour-là. Moi qui était impatient de mettre au monde mon enfant, rit nerveusement Harry, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mais vous avez raison. Il n'y aura rien de plus beau que de tenir mon enfant contre moi, après l'avoir protégé plusieurs mois et mis au monde. Pour cela, j'ai quand même hâte d'y être, malgré tout, sourit Harry, en se caressant le ventre.

\- Ce sera un moment merveilleux. Vous verrez, sourit Féria.

\- Oui, dit Harry, les yeux rivé sur son ventre.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas, je suis encore là pour un bon moment, rit-elle.

\- Merci, lui sourit le prince.

Même-si Féria l'avait rassuré, en disant toutes ces belles choses réconfortantes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir sacrement peur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, que chez les Altlas, les enfants naissaient par cette voie-là. Il avait en réalité peur d'avoir mal. Et peur que sa magie ne soit pas aussi efficace pour le soulager un tant soit peu.

Il approchait de la fin de son troisième mois de grossesse. Et bientôt, des cris d'enfant se répercuteraient entre les murs du palais, apportant une immense joie aux deux parents.

Depuis qu'il était à l'Empire...Non, depuis qu'il était uni à Tom, sa vie avait radicalement changé. Et aujourd'hui il pouvait dire qu'il en était heureux et qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté cette union, tout compte fait. Il aimait plus que de raison son époux. Et dans peu de mois, il allait donner naissance à leur enfant, preuve de leur amour.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Au village des Nyxwän.**

Eldrad reposa la lettre que venait de lui envoyer l'empereur.

Demain. C'était demain leur départ. Lui et sa troupe partiraient enfin pour le Royaume de France. Et cela voulait donc dire que dans quelques jours, lui et sa troupe seraient sur le champ de bataille. Eldrad se sentait enfin prêt, comme avec toutes les guerres qu'il avait menées jusqu'ici.

D'un signe de main, il invoqua son patronus, un sortilège qui prenait l'apparence de son animal intérieur et qui agissait comme un messager*. Il lui ordonna de faire venir son fils. Il devait lui faire savoir à quand était prévue leur départ. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer.

Pour la première fois son enfant allait participer à une guerre. Et bien qu'il ait peur pour lui, il était tout de même fier de lui. Meven s'étant révélé être un excellant combattant. Sa force acquit avec le temps et ses prouesses durant les missions qu'il avait menées à ses côtés, avaient fait que l'empereur le choisisse pour être son second. Cela était un tel honneur pour son fils.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur son fils.

Oui, en le regardant là, debout devant lui, il sentait une telle fierté montait en lui, qu'il en sourit chaudement, faisant ainsi hausser les sourcils de son fils.

\- Tu souhaitais me voir, s'exclama Meven.

\- Oui. Assis-toi. Je sais enfin qu'en nous partirons, révéla le chef des Nyxwän.

Sans plus tarder, Meven s'assit en face de son père, et tendit ses oreilles avec attention, afin d'écouter ce que son père s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il allait enfin savoir quand il partirait.

 **O00oo00o**

Lorsque Meven sortit du bureau de son père, son visage exprimait toute sa détermination et quelque peu de l'appréhension. Il se dirigea ver ses quartiers afin de préparer le reste de ses affaires. Il devait prendre toutes les armes dont il allait avoir besoin.

Après quelques minutes, il put enfin souffler. Tout était enfin prêt. Fermant les yeux, il prenait conscience que demain, il ne serait plus ici, mais sur les routes qui le mèneraient jusqu'à la bataille finale.

L'image et les paroles de Draco s'imposèrent dans son esprit, lui faisait rouvrir ses yeux. Il devait mettre au courant Draco de son prochain départ.

Après tout, il s'était promis de ne pas partir sans avoir vu au préalable Draco. Mais surtout sans être sûr que ses sentiments soient partagés. Draco devait lui donner une réponse. Meven souhaitait partir, avec le cœur léger.

Bien ! Il irait le voir en fin de journée. C'était décidé. Mais avant, il devait aller voir Harry qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. Ce n'était pas correct de sa part de ne pas s'être déplacé pour le voir après l'attaque qu'il avait subie. Mais il avait été tellement porté par sa relation nouvelle avec Draco, et à la préparation de son prochain départ, qu'il s'était comporté en mauvais ami. En effet, ces derniers jours, il avait délaissé de plus en plus Harry.

Après Harry, il irait directement voir Draco avec lequel, il espérait finir sa dernière soirée au sein de l'Empire. Et mine de rien, il attendait beaucoup de cette soirée. Comme un véritable rapprochement.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Dans les appartements des époux.**

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, parla Meven assis devant Harry. Je fais un bien piètre ami, dit-il penaud.

\- Non Meven, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu étais très occupé ces temps-ci, et je comprends cela. Et puis, tu es venu, sourit Harry.

\- Tu es bien trop gentil, Harry.

\- Et un jour cela me perdra sûrement, rit Harry.

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais quand même, j'aurais pu au moins prendre de tes nouvelles en t'envoyant une lettre, reprit Meven. Quand Draco est venu m'apprendre cette affreuse nouvelle, j'en étais plus qu'horrifié.

\- Comme tous. Mais je vais bien. Nous allons bien, dit Harry en caressant son ventre. Cette fois-là, je me suis battu, et même-si cela fait quelque chose de tuer une personne, je ne regrette en aucun cas mon acte, car c'est la mort qu'il méritait.

\- Bien sûr. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- Exactement, approuva Harry. Bien ! Et toi alors ? Quand partez-vous ?

\- Justement je venais aussi pour t'apprendre mon prochain départ qui est prévu demain.

\- Demain ?, fit Harry, les yeux ouverts de stupeurs. Déjà, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui. Il est temps que nous passions à l'attaque. Notre troupe est enfin prête à partir. Demain à l'aube, nous partons pour le Royaume de France. Dans trois jours, nous serons sur le territoire espagnol. Je te laisse imaginer la suite, dit Meven.

\- Oh, je le sais que trop bien, s'exclama Harry. Et je ne te cache pas que je suis inquiet. Dans quelques jours ce sera l'empereur qui s'en ira pour l'Empire d'Espagne. Et rien que de savoir ça, cela me met dans tous mes états. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

\- Et c'est tout à fait normal, dit Meven. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dois avoir confiance en l'empereur. Et puis nous nous protégerons autant que possible pour éviter qu'il y ait plus de blessés ou de morts que prévu.

\- Merci Meven. En ce moment, j'ai besoin d'être rassuré, je ne te le cache pas, révéla Harry, d'un sourire penaud.

\- Et cela se comprend, sourit Meven.

\- Bien ! Parlons de choses un peu plus légères. Dis-moi ! Tu m'as bien dit que c'était Draco qui était venu t'apprendre ce qui s'était passé ?, demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Eh bien oui.

\- Oh ! C'est...surprenant, lorsqu'on connaît vos rapports, qui sont peu cordiaux.

\- Je sais. Mais depuis quelque temps, la relation entre Draco et moi a...changé.

\- Vraiment ! Comment cela se fait-il ? Et depuis quand exactement ?

\- Eh bien, après ta première attaque. Je ne te cache pas que je me suis montré monstrueux envers Draco, en ayant des paroles plus que blessante.

\- Meven !, gronda Harry.

\- Je sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter de la sorte avec Draco. Et crois-moi j'ai regretté mes paroles. Tellement, que je suis allé lui présenter mes excuses.

\- Et il a accepté ?

\- Oui, dit Meven. Tu sais...au moment où je m'en suis pris à lui et que j'ai vu cette douleur dans ces yeux, je me suis senti encore plus mal. Mon cœur m'a fait mal. J'ai détesté voir cela dans ses yeux, comme j'ai détesté la pointe de tristesse qui était passée furtivement. Mais cela m'a permis de comprendre pourquoi mon comportement envers lui était si odieux.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Harry, très attentif à ce que lui disait son ami.

\- Parce que je voulais cacher au fond de moi ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui. En fait, j'ai réalisé que j'avais toujours eu des sentiments à son égard, mais il m'était difficile de les voir. Ce jour-là, je me suis rendu compte de beaucoup de choses, répondit Meven. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais.

\- Eh bien ! Si je m'attendais à cela, s'exclama Harry, surpris. Et tu t'es dévoilé à Draco ?

\- Oui. Et notre relation a bien changé. Oh, bien sûr Draco était surpris, voire choqué lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments. Mais il les a accepté. En revanche, lui, il est encore un peu perdu. Et je le comprends. C'est tout de même dur de faire passe de toutes ses années d'animosité.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, acquiesça Harry.

\- Hum. Après toi, j'irai le voir, pour lui dire aussi quand je partirai, et j'espère qu'il se livra totalement à moi.

\- Ce que j'en dis moi, c'est que tout cela est bonne chose. J'en suis même très content, dit Harry, en souriant. Vous voir vous disputer à tout bout de champ était quand même insupportable, continua-t-il. J'espère que Draco se dévoilera complètement à toi, comme toi tu l'as fait.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Après ces bonnes paroles, la conversation dériva sur l'accouchement d'Harry qui approchait. Ce dernier lui rapporta en quelques mots les explications données par sa mère. Et au fur et à mesure des paroles de celui-ci, Meven ne put s'empêcher d'arborer une mine horrifiée et compatissante à l'égard de son ami.

Meven resta encore quelques heures avec Harry, profitant ces derniers instants avec ce dernier, car demain était le grand départ. Il ne le reverrait plus pendant un long moment, sûrement. Alors il profita de lui, comme il allait profiter de Draco à la fin de cette journée.

 **o00oo00o**

 **En début de soirée, au village des Solwän.**

Draco était en train de brosser son pégase dans la cour arrière de son habitation, lorsque Meven se montra. La surprise se lut sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci lui rende visite, surtout qu'il avait lui-même prévu d'aller le voir chez lui. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, alors que l'elfe noir s'approcha vers lui, avant de venir caresser les poils doux du pégase qui hennit doucement sous le toucher inconnu.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?, demanda Meven, qui continua à cajoler le pégase.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Draco, en reprenant son brossage. Je suis juste surpris de te voir ici, surtout que j'allais venir te rendre une petite visite.

\- Oh ! Quand les grands esprits se rencontrent, sourit Meven. J'étais au palais. Harry va beaucoup mieux et nous avions beaucoup parlé. Notamment de nous, se confessa Meven.

\- Oh ! Tu lui as dit pour nous ?, se stoppa Draco, en haussant les sourcils sous la surprise.

\- Oui. Et bien qu'il en ait été surpris, il est content que nous ayons enfin stoppé cette animosité pour passer à quelque chose de bien plus concret, dit Meven, en s'approchant de Draco.

\- C'est une bonne chose, je suppose s'exclama Draco. De quoi d'autres avez-vous parlé ?, demanda-t-il.

\- De mon prochain départ. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi pour cela que je voulais lui rendre visite. Il me fallait bien le voir avant mon départ.

\- Comment cela ? Tu sais quand vous partez ?, demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés.

\- Demain, dit simplement Meven. Je suis justement venu te l'annoncer.

Plissant des yeux, Draco regarda intensément son comparse, avant de reprendre son brossage. Il se sentit soudainement chamboulé par cette nouvelle. Oh, bien sûr, il savait bien que Meven n'allait pas tarder à s'en aller pour la guerre. Mais déjà ? Cela l'inquiétait bien plus que lorsqu'il avait su que ce dernier avait été choisi par l'empereur pour mener bataille. Après leur discussion de l'autre jour, où Meven l'avait rassuré, il se pensait bien préparé à ce départ. Mais tout compte, cela n'en était pas le cas.

\- Draco, reprit Meven, en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. J'aimerais passer cette dernière soirée avec toi, si tu le veux bien. Pensons à autre chose que mon départ ou à la guerre.

Levant les yeux, Dravo ancra son regard dans celui bien trop gris de son opposé. Il y avait tant de sentiments qui traversaient ces magnifiques pupilles que s'en était autant déstabilisant que réconfortant. Mais il ne pouvait nier que depuis le soir où Meven s'était déclaré, il appréciait, voire aimait, ce qu'il lisait dans ce beau regard. Tous ses sentiments lui étaient entièrement destinés. Et Draco en avait bien conscience. Pourtant, il était encore perdu. Mais Meven ne devait pas perdre espoir, car il ressentait bien plus que de l'affection à son égard.

Ces derniers jours, il s'était rendu compte que Meven était une part de lui. Il représentait tellement pour lui, même aux vues de leur passé tumultueux.

\- D'accord, souffla le blond. Je sais bien que tu attends une réponse. Mais saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Il est trop tôt pour te dire ce que je ressens vraiment, mais mes sentiments ne sont que plus positifs. Quand tu rentreras, tu sauras réellement l'étendu de ceux-ci. Je pense que cette séparation va me permettre de m'ouvrir les yeux sur toi. Sur nous.

\- Et si je ne rentre pas, dit Meven, en se collant au blond.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, siffla le blond.

\- Mais c'est possible.

\- Tais-toi, gronda Draco, en l'attrapant vivement par le col de sa tunique et le collant encore plus contre lui. Je ne veux pas t'entende dire ça, grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés, et les yeux brillants. Tu as tout intérêt, à tout faire pour gagner cette bataille et revenir vivant. Tu m'entends, finit-il, alors que Meven posa doucement ses mains sur celles qui enserraient son col pour les détacher, avant de prendre Draco dans ses bras.

\- Je t'entends, murmura Meven.

Draco lui disait être encore bien perdu dans ses sentiments. Mais ses réactions lui montraient bien qu'il aimait ou commençait à l'aimer un tant soit peu. Et cela ne pouvait que le réconforter.

Je ferais tout mon possible pour te revenir vivant, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du Solwän qui frissonna.

À cet instant, Draco se sentit irrémédiablement bien entre les bras forts et rassurant de son opposé. Son odeur corporelle lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. Et il pouvait aussi ressentir toute la puissance que rejetait ce corps collé contre le sien. Oui, Meven était un combattant. Un guerrier. Toutes ses années il s'était durement entraîné, afin d'être à la hauteur de son statut. Draco pouvait lui faire confiance. Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour rester en vie. Comme il ferait tout pour amener la victoire à son pays. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Draco ne pouvait masquer cette peur, aussi minime soit-elle, qui s'était doucereusement installé en lui depuis quelques jours.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il soudainement.

\- Hum !, fit Meven, en se détachant de lui, pour le regarder.

\- Moi aussi, je veux passer cette dernière soirée avec toi, chuchota-t-il.

Meven sourit, avant de voir Draco poser ses douces lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains vinrent prendre son visage en coupe, alors que petit à petit leur baiser s'intensifia pour passer de tendre à fiévreux.

Leur soirée était loin d'être fini. Les deux hommes avaient encore beaucoup à se dire et énormément de choses à se prouver. Et ils en allaient profiter avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **On approche bientôt de la fin de cette première partie. A dire vrai, il ne reste que deux chapitres. Alors soyez patient.**

 **PUB:**

 **Alors, chers amis lecteurs et lectrices. Mon merveilleux bêta-lecteur Byakkance, alias Byak' pour les intimes, vient de poster une fiction, dont je suis déjà fan. Je vous invite à la lire, parce qu'elle en vaut le détour. Le titre c'est " _Pour Une Famille_ " de Byakkance bien sûr, mon chouchou. En même temps, laissé une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. C'est une fiction amusante, mais avec beaucoup de rebondissement. Elle va vous surprendre, c'est moi qui vous le dis. **

**Bien, je vous laisse ici et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Pleins de bisous.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je m'excuse de cette longue attente. Mais la suite là voilà.**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui ont commenté, mis en follow et en favoris cette histoire. Je compte bien la finir, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 28**_

La première troupe était enfin partie et elle devrait arriver dans moins de deux jours en France.

Tom, le jour même de leur départ avait envoyé une missive au Roi de France, afin de le prévenir. Celui-ci se chargerait d'accueillir ses hommes et bien sûr de leur ouvrir par la suite sa frontière commune avec l'Empire d'Espagne.

Avec Eldrad aux commandes, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Et puis, Tom ne doutait pas de la puissance de sa première troupe. Composé de quelques-uns de ses hommes, des hommes de son ami et de Trolls, la troupe ne pouvait que réussir à terrasser l'ennemi jusqu'au point fixé qui était le château de l'empereur. C'était là-bas que les trois troupes devaient se retrouver.

Oh, bien sûr, il y aurait sûrement des blessés et des morts dans ses rangs, mais c'était une guerre.

Dans moins de trois jours sûrement, sa troupe et celle de Fenrir s'en iraient en même temps. Et les jours passaient très vite. Il ne lui manquait juste quelques points à voir. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux concernait le français Alexander encore bien enfermé à la prison. Il lui avait laissé la vie sauve par intérêt. Mais aujourd'hui Tom se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de l'homme, car il avait déjà mis au point tous ses plans, et Alexander n'en faisait pas partie. Il aurait pu lui être un passe de sûreté pour pénétrer au sein de l'Empire, étant donné qu'il connaissait le pays. Mais Tom voulait faire savoir sa présence en attaquant directement de front. Plus rapidement l'attaque se faisait, mieux elle était. Donc, le français ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Peut-être devrait-il le laisser dépérir au sein de sa sombre cellule. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Avec les blessures qu'il arborait, la faim et la déshydratation, il n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps.

Enfin bref !

Pour le moment, Tom était plus qu'impatient de se retrouver sur le champ de bataille pour y éliminer la vermine. Oh, bien évidemment sa cible principale restait Grindewald, et il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. Après ce qu'il avait osé entreprendre contre lui depuis son union, il ne lui laisserait certainement pas la vie sauve. Au contraire, il se ferait une joie de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes, l'envoyant ainsi en enfer, si possible.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte de son bureau. Un garde entra après en avoir reçu l'ordre. Tom fronça des sourcils à sa vue, ressentant encore une once de colère en lui, après la deuxième attaque orchestrée contre son époux. Depuis celle-ci, il ressentait toujours de la colère à la vue de ses moins que rien de gardes.

\- Votre Majesté, s'exclama le garde en une révérence. Je viens vous apporter un colis provenant du Nouveau Continent*, annonça-t-il.

\- Donne-le-moi, lui ordonna Tom, d'une voix coupante.

Le garde, fébrile, vint donner le colis qu'il tenait en mains à son empereur. Dès que Tom le tint, d'un geste de la main, il renvoya son garde, les yeux fixés sur le petit paquet qu'il tenait en main. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il l'attendait. Encore un peu, et il n'y croyait plus.

Un papier de couleur mauve recouvrait le présent. Doucement, il l'arracha, pour tomber sur une boîte de taille moyenne, recouvert d'un beau tissu en soie. Délicatement, il découvrit le paquet qui se trouvait encore emballé. Et bien vite ses yeux tombèrent sur une magnifique boîte qui avait été sculpté sur du bois noir. Sans attendre, il l'ouvrit, et sur un petit coussin de satin rouge, était déposé deux anneaux, extrêmement éblouissants aux yeux de Tom. Ils avaient été confectionné sur mesure, et à sa demande. Le bijoutier à qui il s'était référé avait fait du très bon travail. Ils étaient parfaits. L'attente en valait la peine.

Ces anneaux étaient le symbole de leur union. Le premier anneau était fait en or blanc, incrustait de petits saphirs. Il était pour Harry. Tandis que le deuxième, aussi en or blanc, était incrusté de petites émeraudes, aussi vert que les yeux de son époux. Celui-ci était à lui. Il espérait que son époux apprécierait le présent.

Avec cet anneau, Harry penserait à lui, en son absence. Et il ne douterait pas de son amour pour , bien sûr, il savait très bien que Harry ne doutait pas de son amour, tout comme il ne doutait pas du sien. Mais ce bijou était autant le symbole de leur union, que de leur amour.

Un beau sourire – rare qui plus est - se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne décide de rejoindre son époux qui ne quittait presque plus leurs appartements depuis l'attaque.

Les derniers jours qui lui restaient avant son départ, il allait les passer auprès de son époux. Profitant le plus possible de lui, ainsi que de sa grossesse.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Dans les appartements des époux.**

\- Tom ! s'exclama avec surprise Harry.

Celui-ci venait de sortir de son bain. De dos à l'entrée de la salle d'eau, il n'avait pas vu, ni même sentit son époux arriver. Ce dernier l'avait entouré de ses bras forts, avant de déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, le faisant ainsi sursauter de surprise.

\- Hum..., s'enivra Tom en sentant le parfum naturel que rejetait le corps de son tendre époux. Tu aurais dû m'attendre, susurra-t-il.

\- Oh!, fit Harry en souriant doucement. Ça peut se rattraper, chuchota-t-il, en se laissant aller dans les bras de son époux qui continuait à lui prodiguer de doux baisers.

\- Hum... Mais avant…..je veux que nous parlions, dit-il après un petit moment.

\- Est-ce important ?, soupira d'aise Harry.

\- Assez oui. Et puis j'ai...j'ai un présent à t'offrir. Un présent que tu aurais dû avoir bien plus tôt, révéla Tom.

\- Un présent?, s'exclama Harry avec surprise, en se retournant vers son époux. Je suis impatient de découvrir ce que cela est, sourit-il.

\- Allons dans la chambre, alors, dit Tom en prenant son prince par la main.

Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. Et sous l'œil encore surpris d'Harry, Tom le poussa gentiment vers le lit, afin qu'il s'asseye dessus, avant de se diriger vers le salon, là où il avait déposé son présent en rentrant. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il rencontra les yeux verts brillant de son époux qui attendait avec une impatience non feinte.

\- Après notre union, commença-t-il, en s'asseyant auprès de son époux. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il nous manquait à toux deux, quelque chose de primordiale, pour symboliser cette union qui, aujourd'hui, fait de moi, l'homme le plus heureux. Quelque chose, de simple en soi, mais important à mes yeux et aux yeux du monde, continua-t-il doucement, sous les oreilles attentives de son époux.

\- Qu'est-ce ?, susurra Harry, le cœur battant à la chamade.

\- Ceci, dit Tom, en dévoilant les deux anneaux qui reposait toujours sur leur petit coussin de satin.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ses deux splendides anneaux. Ils étaient simples, certes, mais magnifiques. Les beaux yeux verts du prince s'embuèrent en comprenant où son empereur voulait en venir. Il était franchement ému – et c'était peu dire - par l'action de son époux. Lui-même, il n'avait pas pensé à symboliser leur union par un quelconque bijou. Mais devant ses anneaux, il se dit que cela était pourtant évident.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, murmura Harry.

\- Je suis content qu'ils te plaisent, dit Tom, en souriant. Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais...

\- Non, non...Ne t'excuses pas. L'attente en valait la peine, le coupa Harry, en posant une main caressante sur l'une des joues de son époux.

\- Oui, sourit Tom.

Tom baissa les yeux vers les anneaux et délicatement, il prit entre ses doigts l'anneau en or blanc incrustés de saphirs. Les yeux émerveillés et brillants de diverses émotions, Harry le regarda faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne lui prendre sa main gauche pour y passer l'anneau à son annulaire. A son doigt, le bijou était encore plus somptueux. Harry leva la main à ses yeux pour l'admirer. Il brillait de mille feux.

Ce qui était en train de se dérouler entre eux, était si important, si beau, qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes jusqu'ici contenues, le long de ses joues. Tom vint les chasser lui aussi franchement ému. Soudainement, ce fut Harry qui prit le deuxième anneau en mains pour le passer sur l'annulaire gauche de son époux, qui souriait de contentement, en admirant le bijou.

\- Harry..., commença Tom. Je t'aime plus que de raisons, s'ouvrit-il. J'avais toujours espéré m'unir à une personne, à qui je donnerais, sans concessions, mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme. M'unir à une personne qui m'aimerait autant que moi je l'aimerai. Une personne qui me donnerait une grande famille. Et tu es cette personne, dit-il. Je ne regrette pas, une seule seconde, d'avoir accepté cet arrangement, surtout pas après avoir posé mes yeux sur toi. Je me souviens comment tu représentais la magnificence même. Tu étais magnifique, se confessa Tom. Nous sommes passé par beaucoup d'épreuves depuis que tu es ici. Mais ils n'ont fait que renforcer notre relation, puis notre amour, continua-t-il, d'une voix douce. Avant mon départ, je veux que tu saches à quel point tu comptes à mes yeux, et à quel point je t'aime d'un amour sincère. Tu es devenu ma nouvelle force. Tu es, avec notre enfant..., dit-il en posant une main sur le ventre de son époux. Ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Je me battais et me bats toujours pour que mon peuple puisse vivre en toute sérénité. Mais aujourd'hui, en plus d'eux, c'est pour vous que je me bats, finit-il.

Les mots de son époux s'incrustèrent en lui, telle une douce mélodie. Toujours les yeux brillants, Harry regarda cet homme qui au départ ne lui avait pas inspiré confiance, mais qu'au final s'était montré digne d'être son époux. Tom lui avait déjà dit à de nombreux moments à quel point il aimait. Mais les mots qu'il venait de prononcer étaient pus fort que tout, et Harry ne pouvait qu'être encore plus amoureux de l'homme qui faisait son bonheur. De l'homme pour qui il avait sacrifié sa place sur le trône du Royaume d'Écosse. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Pas le moins du monde. Aujourd'hui, il aimait sa vie. Il ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

Les larmes aux yeux et ému, Harry ne pouvait sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. La seule chose qu'il fit, ce fut d'embrasser son époux avec amour.

Tom comprit et accepta avec joie ce baiser qui s'intensifia. Par manque de souffle, Harry rompit le baiser. Il déposa des baisers tendres et amoureux sur le beau visage de l'empereur, avant de lui murmurer, tel un secret, son amour.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime d'un amour inconditionnel. N'en doutes jamais. murmura-t-il, avant d'être embrassé fiévreusement par son empereur.

Le baiser devint très vite langoureux et amoureux. À travers ce baiser, les deux hommes y faisaient passer toute leur passion, tout leur amour. Haletants, ils se séparèrent, avant de se laisser aller sur leur couche. Tom vint s'installer sur son époux, avant de reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes, les mordillant et suçotant. Fiévreux, Harry gémit, tout en caressant, à travers sa tunique, le dos musculeux de son époux.

Bien vite, les mains des deux époux se mirent en action et retirèrent les vêtements de chacun, avant de parcourir leur peau dévoilée. Celle-ci frissonna sous les toucher incessant de leurs mains. Pour tous deux, le plaisir devint très vite intense. Rien d'autre n'existait à part celui-ci. Tom redécouvrit, de ses lèvres et de ses mains, le corps de son prince qui se laissa manipuler avec un plaisir non feint. Dans chaque caresse, dans chaque geste de l'un et l'autre on y voyait une très grande tendresse, qui prouvait à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Harry se cambra délicieusement lorsque Tom claqua son basson contre le sien, faisant rencontrer leur désir bien éveillé, avant d'effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient. C'était bon. Terriblement bon. Et sous ses sensations exquises, Harry se laissa totalement aller.

De râles rauques et des petits gémissements commencèrent à emplir la chambre alors que la température avait déjà bien augmenté. Les bruits de succion se firent entendre, suivi de près par des gémissements bien plus fort. La tête en arrière Harry, savourer la délicieuse gâterie que son époux lui prodiguait. Sa hampe était encerclée par la bouche de l'empereur qui fit tout pour amener son prince à l'extase. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son tendre époux était sur le point d'arriver, il s'arrêta et remonta vers lui, ancrant son regard empli de désir dans celui bien trop fiévreux de son beau brun aux incroyables yeux verts. Chacun put lire dans le regard de l'autre tout l'amour et le désir qu'il portait à l'autre.

Harry chercha les lèvres de son époux qui lui tendit avec plaisir, entamant ainsi un autre baiser des plus langoureux. Perdu dans son plaisir, il ne sentit pas les doigts inquisiteurs de son empereur venir caresser son intimité palpitante. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un des doigts le pénétra, qu'il s'en rendit compte, mordant ainsi les lèvres de son époux. Très vite, de ses trois doigts, Tom le prépara à sa venue, le faisant soupirer de plaisir à chaque allé et venu. Mais ses soupirs se transformèrent en des cris d'extases lorsqu'ils vinrent toucher sans ménagement son point de plaisir qui lui envoya des étoiles plein les yeux. Harry se sentit monter vers la jouissance, jusqu'à ce que son époux ne décide une fois plus d'arrêter sa délicieuse attention. Frustré, il en gémit.

Son époux prenait plaisir à jouer avec lui. Il le sentait faire buter sa hampe contre son intimité sans pour autant le pénétrer, et c'était bien trop frustrant pour lui.

Alors soudainement, surprenant son époux, il le bascula sous lui, avant de s'empaler de lui-même sur le sexe de son époux qui gémit de concupiscence. À califourchon sur son empereur, Harry pouvait nettement voir le visage de sa moitié se tordre sous le plaisir. La vision qu'offrait ce dernier, lui fit monter une nouvelle un début de jouissance.

De ses mains libres, il caressa le torse de son époux, le griffant par moments doucereusement. Tom apprécia grandement le traitement au vu de ses soupirs, avant de se laisser aller sous les délicieuses attentions de son prince qui se déhancha lascivement sur lui. Son prince, ainsi abandonné sur lui, était tout bonnement magnifique. Les lueurs des flammes des quelques bougies dansaient sur le corps plus que désirable de son tendre époux, lui renvoyant une vison des plus enchanteresses. Sentant le plaisir monter, il cramponna ses mains sur ses hanches, accompagnant ainsi ce dernier dans ses mouvements langoureux.

Pris d'une frénésie intense, Harry accéléra ses mouvements, sentant la jouissance monter un peu plus. Les mains posés à plat sur le torse en sueur de son époux, il se déhancha plus vite et plus fortement, faisant rencontrer la hampe de son empereur avec son point de plaisir. Ses gémissements étaient sans fin. Il ne les retenait plus, tout comme ses cris, tant c'était délicieusement bon.

Tom l'aida un peu plus dans ses mouvements frénétiques, avant de sentir la jouissance monter à vif allure, pour enfin exploser. Dans un râle rauque de plaisir, il se libéra en son amant, suivi de près par Harry qui retomba sur lui, le souffle saccadée. Tremblant à cause de son orgasme fulgurant, Harry avait du mal à bouger et à respirer, alors il se laissa manipuler par son époux qui le nettoya doucement, avant de l'allonger près de lui.

Comme toujours leur étreinte charnelle avait été des plus savoureuses, et Harry ne savait pas comment il pourrait y survivre sans cela, lorsque son époux ne serait plus là. Il ne lui restait pas moins de trois jours pour profiter honteusement de son empereur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, souffla Harry, en se pelotonnant contre son époux.

\- Moi non plus. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai resté auprès de vous. Mais...

\- Je sais, le coupa Harry. Je sais.

Oh, oui, il aurait voulu rester auprès de lui et de son enfant, mais cette guerre le concernait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas y participer. Il ne savait pas quel en serait le dénouement, mais il pria au plus profond de lui de revenir vivant et victorieux, afin de savourer sa paternité en toute sérénité auprès de son amour. Tom déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de l'entourer de ses bras accueillants.

Harry chassa ses pensées négatives, et se laissa aller dans la douce éteinte de son époux, avant de sentir la fatigue apparaître. Doucement, il ferma les yeux, se laissant ainsi emporter vers le pays des songes, alors qu'il voulait encore profiter de la présence apaisante de son empereur. Mais tout comme lui, Tom se laissa aussi transporter par la fatigue, sombrant ainsi dans les bras de Morphée qui les accueillit avec plaisir.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Trois jours plus tard, aux portes de la Capitale.**

Un nombre incalculable d'hommes y étaient regroupés.

Trois jours étaient passés, et il était temps pour les deux dernières troupes de partir pour la guerre. Certains partaient à bord de navires, et ceux-là, à dos de leur fidèle destrier, se dirigeraient vers le port, tandis que le reste ferait le trajet à dos de pégases ou de sombrals. Ceux-ci pour la plupart étaient les hommes de la troupe de Tom et de Lucius.

Marcus et Lucius, qui attendaient l'empereur aux portes, parlaient des événements à venir, alors que Fenrir donnait des dernières directives à certains de ses hommes qui partirent rejoindre sans plus attendre le port.

Ils étaient prêts à partir. La troupe de Eldrad avait, sans aucun doute, déjà commencé à attaquer l'ennemi, et il leur fallait vite se rendre sur place pour leur prêter mains fortes.

Tom n'avait pas encore quitté l'enceinte de son palais. Celui-ci était en ce moment même en compagnie de son époux, ainsi que de Severus et de Remus. Silencieusement, ils marchèrent jusqu'aux portes du palais. Dans quelques minutes, il allait devoir rejoindre ses troupes, pour enfin prendre la route.

Harry, qui s'arrêta aux côtés de son époux, se tritura les doigts nerveusement, tout en mordillant ses lèvres, bien trop inquiet par ce départ. La peur qu'il avait déjà ressentie il y avait de cela quelques jours, était revenu. Et celle-ci était bien plus forte. Ces trois jours étaient passés beaucoup trop vite, à son goût. Il aurait voulu profiter un peu plus de son époux, mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Et quelle fin ! Savoir que son époux partait pour la guerre était stressant et inquiétant.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Tom. Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter ici, dit-il en se retournant vers eux. Severus, Remus, veillez bien sur Harry. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous Tom, répondit Severus.

\- Harry ! Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi et à notre enfant, même si tu seras bien entouré, fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je peux comprendre que tu puisses être inquiet, mais tout va bien, continua-t-il. Mais promets-moi de ne pas trop te laisser envahir par des émotions négatives. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te minent le moral.

\- Je...je te promets. Dit Harry les yeux inquiets. Mais toi..promets-moi de faire attention. Promets-moi de revenir en un seul morceau, même-si cela mettra du temps.

\- Je ne pourrais te promettre cela. C'est une guerre. Je serais sûrement blessé.

\- Alors promets-moi de nous revenir vivant, dit Harry.

\- J'essayerai...de toutes mes forces de vous revenir vivant, dit simplement Tom.

La gorge nouée, Harry vint se blottir entre les bras de son époux qui l'étreignit avec force. Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé et il était en train de laisser un goût amer aux deux époux.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille, murmura Tom. Il est l'heure, dit-il à l'oreille de son époux qui le serra encore plus fort.

Harry ferma fortement ses yeux, voulant empêcher ses larmes de couler une nouvelle fois. Mais il échoua. Celles-ci coulèrent, bien malgré lui.

\- Harry, l'appela Tom, en relevant son visage vers le sien. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas m'en aller en ayant l'image de toi, en larmes. Cela me sera bien trop douloureux. Alors, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, dit Tom, le cœur serré.

\- Je suis désolé, bredouilla Harry, entre deux sanglots.

\- Je vous aime, mon prince, confessa Tom, en séchant ses larmes.

\- Je vous aime aussi mon empereur, dit Harry, avant d'accepter le doux baiser de son époux.

\- Je veux que tu gardes cela avec toi, demanda Tom, en décrochant son médaillon. C'est l'un de mes biens le plus précieux. Je sais qu'avec toi, il sera en sécurité. Tu me le redonneras lors de mon retour. En attendant, je fais de toi son unique propriétaire. Autre que ce bijou, tu as aussi entre tes mains, notre Empire. Prends en soin.

\- Je te promets d'en prendre soin pendant ton absence, promit Harry, en serrant le médaillon.

\- Tom !, s'exclama soudainement une voix qui appartenait à Lucius. Il est temps d'y aller. Certains, avec Fenrir et Marcus, ont déjà pris la route.

Tom se retourna vers lui et signa de la tête.

\- Il est temps, dit-il à l'encontre de son époux et deux autres hommes présent.

Severus hocha de la tête, avant de reporter son regard vers Lucius qui le regardait en retour. Ce dernier sourit doucement à son encontre, avant de s'en aller en compagnie de Tom qui l'avait rejoint.

Ces derniers jours, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, notamment dans la vie de Severus qui s'était découvert de nouveaux sentiments pour Lucius. Mais qui, aujourd'hui encore, restait un peu flou. Mais il était sûr que dans les jours à venir, il allait voir un plus claire en ceux-ci. Et dès que le chef des Solwän reviendrait, sa vie changerait pour de bon. Il en était sûr.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que prier pour que ce dernier, comme les autres, revienne vivant.

Les yeux brillants, Harry s'approcha des portes du palais et regarda son époux s'en aller. S'en aller pour la guerre, lui criait sa conscience.

La main serrant toujours fortement le médaillon, il mira son époux disparaître peu à peu, quittant la Capitale. Combien de jours allait-il l'attendre ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il pria pour qu'il lui revienne vite et vivant. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Alors que son époux n'était plus en vue, il ne put empêcher la sensation d'un mauvais pressentiment apparaître en lui. Tom avait raison. C'était une guerre, il pouvait s'en passer des choses. Harry savait , comme beaucoup d'autres, que cette guerre allait être des plus sanglantes. Elle allait annoncer un nouveau tournant. Mais lequel ?

 **o00oo00o**

 **Au même moment à L'Empire d'Espagne.**

Depuis hier, à l'aube, les combats faisaient rage au Sud du pays. Des centaines d'hommes, et cela dans les deux camps, périssaient sous la force des coups portés par les adversaires d'en face. Mais la troupe d'Eldrad, arrivait toujours à repousser leurs assaillants, avançant ainsi un peu plus vers le château de l'empereur.

Les quelques villages qui se retrouvèrent sur leur passage, furent pour certains complètements saccagés. La troupe d'Eldrad faisait tout pour ne pas blesser les villageois, qui de peur, restaient terrer dans leur habitation ou allaient se cacher chez d'autres lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus d'endroit où aller.

La guerre tant attendue avait bel et bien commencé. Et Grindewald, au sein de son château, l'avait attendu avec une impatience non feinte. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche envers l'empereur d'Angleterre. Et il l'attendait de pied ferme.

Il ne reculerait devant rien. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Il savait déjà à l'avance où et comment leur combat allait se dérouler.

Du haut de l'une de ses tours, Grindewald regardait le paysage qui s'offrit à lui, avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Oh, oui il était impatient de se retrouver devant son ennemi de toujours. Très impatient.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'espère aussi que la partie Tom et Harry vous a plu, bien qu'elle soit assez fluffy, guimauve, ou tout ce que vous voulez... mais bon c'est normal, Tom part en guerre et qui sait ce qui peut se passer. Il se peut que Harry ne revoit plus son époux... Un petit moment de tendresse... :)**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Alors, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie. Et le dernier chapitre risque d'être long et il va s'en passer des choses. Mais je vous laisserais le découvrir plus tard. Pour ceux qui me suivent sur ma fiction _Harry's problems !_ Je m'excuse de la longue attente, mais bien que le chapitre est déjà écrit, il n'est pas corrigé. Mon Byak' qui est mon bêta-lecteur n'a pas pu le corriger à cause des problèmes de connexion. Alors vous l'aurez dans la semaine, si tout va bien. Voilà pour ça. **

**En attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite et fin de la première partie.**

 **Pleins de bisous.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette première partie.**

 **Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour tout vos beaux commentaires. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue d'être posté tout de même. Votre enthousiasme me donne envie de continuer à vous écrire de telles histoires, mais surtout la suite de celle-ci.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture. On se retrouve plus bas.**

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 29**_

 _ **Plusieurs jours plus tard à l'Empire d'Espagne**_

Cela faisait des jours que les troupes de Tom sillonnaient avec rage le pays.

La première troupe menait par Eldrar et son fils, avait déjà fait parler d'elle, tant elle était dévastatrice. Cela avait même fait grincer des dents Grindewald.

Ils avaient pénétré avec force sur les terres de l'Empire d'Espagne, repoussant avec puissance les ennemis qui s'étaient opposés à eux. Et plus ils les repoussaient, plus ils avançaient vers la Capitale, là où se trouvait le château de Grindewald.

Durant toute leur avancée, le sang avait coulé à flots, laissant des corps complètement mutilés et vides de toute âme.

Le chaos régnait au Sud du pays, et Gellert ne pouvait qu'en être furieux en sachant que la troupe de son ennemi avançait beaucoup trop vite vers lui. Mais sa furie se fit bien plus pire lorsqu'il sut que d'autres troupes de son ennemi, dont ce dernier faisait aussi partie, avaient attaqué vers les côtes. Ce fût d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il sut quel avait été le plan de son ennemi. L'attaquer, tout en encerclant le pays. Ingénieux, certes, mais Gellert n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait gardé ses meilleurs guerriers auprès de lui à la Capitale, là où le combat final se finirait.

Mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que tout était désolation. L'Empire était complètement saccagé, et les habitants s'étaient presque tous réfugiés dans les montagnes, les grottes ou même dans des templiers. Il n'y avait que dans ce genre d'endroit où ils pouvaient se sentir en sécurité.

Dehors, la guerre faisait rage, et tous, s'entre-tuaient sans aucune retenue. Et ce spectacle n'en était plus qu'affreux.

 **o00oo00o**

Il leur avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour arriver encore bien nombreux aux portes de la Capitale qui était entourée d'un grand mur.

Les trois troupes étaient présentes et Tom, malgré les quelques blessures qu'il présentait, sentait encore en lui toute la rage de vaincre. Beaucoup de ses hommes étaient morts, mais ils étaient encore nombreux à être debout et encore d'attaque.

Désormais, prostrés devant les grandes portes, ils devaient trouver le moyen de briser les portes afin d'entrer dans l'enceinte de la Capitale. Mais la question de comment ne dura pas bien longtemps, car les Trolls encore vivants se contentèrent, à l'aide de leurs grandes armes, de frapper avec force contre les portes qui bougèrent furieusement sous la force de leurs coups. Et devant ce spectacle, Tom ne pouvait qu'arborait un sourire de satisfaction.

Tandis que les Trolls, aidés par d'autres de ses hommes, essayèrent d'ouvrir les portes, Tom se retourna pour se diriger vers Fenrir qui était en compagnie de ses autres amis. Tout comme lui, ils étaient blessés et recouverts de sang, mais encore sur pied. Il pouvait être fier d'Eldrar qui avait bien ratissé le Sud du pays, alors que sa troupe et celle de Fenrir en avaient fait de même sur toute la côte Ouest. Malgré les pertes, son plan d'attaque était un succès. Ils avaient réussi à avancer jusqu'aux portes de la Capitale, là où les derniers hommes de son ennemi s'y trouvaient.

Alors qu'il rejoignait ses amis qui limaient leurs armes, une pluie soudaine de flèches enflammées apparurent pour venir s'échouer sur eux.

Bien vite, lui et ses hommes se virent être entourés par de nombreuses flammes, dont certaines brûlèrent quelques hommes qui crièrent de douleur. Tom, Eldrar, Lucius et d'autres possédants de la magie, formèrent des boucliers de protection, avant que les grandes portes ne s'ouvrent subitement. Une horde d'hommes leur fit face, armé jusqu'aux dents. Quelques mètres les séparaient seulement.

Il eut un silence insoutenable, avant que des cris perçants ne s'élèvent dans l'aire. L'ennemi chargea avec hargne sur eux, pour un nouveau combat. Bientôt, le bruit des combats se fit entendre et toute les minutes un homme était à terre, sans vie.

Tom, comme tous ses hommes, s'était une nouvelle fois jeté dans le combat, se battant avec toute la rage qu'il avait en lui. Chaque coup d'épée était mortel et tous ses adversaires qui tombaient les uns après les autres, ne le savaient que trop bien. Même-si tuer l'ennemi le satisfaisait, celui qu'il voulait entre ses mains n'était pas là. Mais il n'eut qu'à lever la tête vers le château pour rencontrer son regard empli de haine à son encontre - tout comme le sien - pour savoir où celui-ci se terrait.

Du haut de l'une de ses tours, Grindewald, regardait les différents combats, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne s'ancre dans celui de son ennemi, dont le visage était tiré par une haine sans nom. Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il le vit se frayer un chemin entre ses hommes, tout en tuant certains qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

Bien. Qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui. Leur combat était pour bientôt, pensa Grindewald. Tom lui jeta un regard, alors qu'il se retira, non sans lui envoyer un sourire mauvais. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Tom devait le rejoindre dans la salle du trône. C'était là-bas que la première phase de son plan se trouvait.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle du trône.**_

Tom avait réussi, non sans mal, à entrer dans le château et à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la grande salle du trône qui était illuminé par de nombreuses bougies flottantes. Dès qu'il entra dans la vaste pièce, il repéra immédiatement son ennemi qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Grindewald ! S'exclama la voix froide de Tom.

Ce dernier était de dos à lui et poster face à une sorte de grand miroir dont la vitre remuait lentement. Tom sut alors quel genre de miroir c'était.

Qu'avait donc prévu ce vieux fou ?, se demanda-t-il.

\- Riddle !, salua ce dernier en se retournant vers lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas rencontré dans de telle circonstance. Comment va ton cher époux ? Ce n'est pas très prudent de le laisser seul.

\- Tais-toi, cracha Tom. Ne parle pas de lui. Je te l'interdis. J'aurais dû venir te tuer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Ou peut-être que tu n'avais vraiment pas les moyens pour venir à bout de moi. Cela prouverait bien que tu n'es pas aussi puissant que tout le monde le croit, sourit méchamment le vieil homme.

\- Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Pour finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je ne compte pas repartir. Pas sans t'avoir ôté la vie. Et cela, même au péril de ma vie.

\- Oh ! Fort bien. Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi, dit Grindewald, alors qu'il recula jusqu'à coller le miroir derrière lui.

Tom, en voyant cela, s'avança, ne voulant pas laisser son ennemi lui filer entre les doigts. Il en était hors de question.

\- Alors...qu'attends-tu pour exécuter ton souhait ?, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras, avant de traverser le miroir.

Les yeux de Tom laissèrent passer, durant une seconde, une pointe d'incrédulité, avant de courir vers le miroir pour attraper l'un des bras du vieil homme. Mais lorsqu'il l'empoigna, la main de son ennemi se referma avec force sur la sienne, l'emportant lui aussi à travers le miroir, pour tomber quelques secondes plus tard sur un sol boueux. Une pluie battante s'abattit sur lui, le trempant complètement, alors que ses yeux scannèrent les environs. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait sur une côte rocheuse qui surplombait une mer bien agitée.

Pourquoi Grindewald, l'avait-il emmené ici ?

Il se retourna pour se confronter une nouvelle fois à lui. Ce dernier se trouvait sur les marches d'un grand templier qui rejetait des flux d'une magie puissante et pure. D'ailleurs, Tom se sentit soudainement quelque peu étourdie face aux surplus de flux magiques qu'il ressentait et qui venait tirailler la sienne. C'était étrange et surtout désagréable. Et il se demanda qu'elle était ce genre d'endroit, surtout à en voir le sourire vainqueur de son ennemi.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien, mon ami ?, railla Grindewald, Tu vois ! La magie qui émane de cet endroit est une pure merveille. Elle est tellement puissante qu'elle va pouvoir compléter la mienne qui s'est bien trop affaiblie au fil du temps. Grâce à ce symbole, dit-il en relevant l'une de ses manches pour montrer son symbole, Je suis lié au templier et je peux, à ma guise, utiliser la magie qu'il renferme, expliqua-t-il en descendant doucement les marches. Oui, tu comprends bien alors que pour pouvoir user de cette magie il faut se lier au temple, et cela je te l'accorde n'est pas sans conséquence. Mais cela m'est bien égal, surtout si c'est pour te tuer, cracha-t-il. En revanche, pour un sorcier qui se trouve à proximité de cet endroit et qui n'en est donc pas lié, sentira sa propre magie être perturbé par les nombreux flux. Et cela je te l'accorde va beaucoup m'aider pour t'anéantir. Savoir que tu auras du mal à user de ta magie pour venir à bout de moi me réjouit plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Tu es pathétique, ricana Tom. Sache que je n'ai pas besoin de ma magie pour te tuer. Je peux aussi le faire de mes mains, cracha-t-il.

\- Oh, vraiment ! Alors qu'attends-tu, railla Grindewald, avant d'envoyer, de l'une de ses mains, une gerbe de flamme bleues, vers lui.

Tom l'évita, avant d'empoigner sa deuxième épée. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre droit, qu'une nouvelle attaque chargea sur lui. Il réussit à la parer en croisant ses deux épées. La force de l'attaque le fit reculer et chanceler, mais il ne baissa pas les bras. Il tenta de concentrer, malgré les dires de l'autre homme, sa magie. À certains endroits, les flux magiques du templier étaient moins forts et il pouvait donc au moins réussir à user de sa magie, afin d'émettre quelques sorts et attaques de son cru. Mais pour l'instant, il compta que sur ses épées pour se défendre, surtout lorsque son ennemi en invoqua aussi une pour se confronter à lui dans un combat rapproché.

Bien vite, un combat à l'épée s'engagea alors entre eux, et chaque attaque était mortelle. Ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups. Ils y mettaient toute leur rage. Toute leur haine. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et c'était le plus important.

L'orage vint subitement rejoindre la pluie, accompagnant les claquements secs des épées qui s'entrechoquèrent avec force. Mais bien vite cela ne suffit plus. Gellert, de sa main valide, projeta Tom à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas esquivé l'attaque, se la prit de plein fouet, avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Grinçant des dents, il se releva, les yeux emplis d'une rage non contenue. Il évita avec agilité les attaques en roulant sur le côté, avant de s'élancer vers son ennemi dans un cri furieux. Assez proche de lui, il réussit à planter profondément la pointe de l'une de ses épées dans l'une de ses épaules, le faisant ainsi crier de douleur. Un autre coup vint le rejoindre, cette fois-ci sur l'une de ses jambes, le faisant tomber à genoux sur le sol boueux.

Pris au dépourvu, Gellert attaqua immédiatement avec une gerbe de flammes que Tom réussit in extremis à éviter. Le combat rapproché reprit de plus belle, et lorsque Tom sentit qu'il avait assez concentré sa magie, il l'utilisa, à la grande stupeur de son ennemi qui ne comprenait pas comment ce dernier pouvait en faire usage. Tom utilisa la magie élémentaire en invoquant des jets d'eaux spectaculaires dues à leur hauteur, puis des gerbes de flammes d'un rouge vif.

En colère, Gellert tenta tant bien que mal de contre-attaquer et d'éviter les attaques multiples de son ennemi. Mais il ne put en éviter certaines et bien vite il se retrouva à être brûlé à de nombreux endroits, le faisant suffoquer sous la douleur. Encore plus, lorsqu'un jet d'eau puissant vint percuter son abdomen, le projetant ainsi à quelques mètres de Tom qui respirait difficilement, mais qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

Malgré les blessures qu'arboraient les deux hommes et un épuisement évident, ils n'arrêtèrent pas le combat. Celui-ci se fit plus intense et plus meurtrier.

À un moment, alors que Tom allait de nouveau user de la magie élémentaire, même-s'il se sentit extrêmement épuisé, Gellert utilisa un sort de son cru. Des milliers de petites aiguilles se dirigèrent droits vers Tom qui tenta de les parer à l'aide de ses épées, mais certaines vinrent le piquer, le paralysant quelques instants. Quelques minutes durant lesquels Gellert profita pour l'attaquer de son épée. Il la planta une fois dans le bras, avant de labourer le torse de Tom qui ne put retenir ses cris sous la douleur occasionnée.

\- Tu es à ma merci, cria Gellert. Je vais enfin te porter le coup de grâce, dit-il, hystériquement, avant de lever son épée pour l'abattre une bonne fois pour toute, sur Tom.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et refoula la douleur qui s'était diffusé dans tout son corps, avant de subitement, sous les yeux abasourdis de Gellert, se relever et attraper entre ses deux mains la lame de l'épée qui s'enfonça sans délicatesse dans ses paumes. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait réussi à se relever et à parer l'attaque, par sa seule volonté de vaincre. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait le tuer ? Non. C'était lui qu'il allait mourir, et non l'inverse. Lorsque Tom releva ses yeux vers Gellert qui tenta de le faire lâcher prise, ceux-ci s'étaient foncé. Une aura meurtrière l'entoura, et Gellert en eut le souffle coupé.

Ses mains retenant toujours avec force l'épée, Tom, le regard ancré dans celui de son ennemi, murmura une incantation dans un dialecte inconnu aux oreilles de son ennemi. Au dernier mot prononcé, un magnifique et gigantesque dragon de feu se matérialisa derrière lui.

\- Impossible, cria Gellert avec rage, en lâchant son épée.

Comment diable son ennemi pouvait-il user de sa magie ? Et quelle magie ! Celle-ci était intense, puissante et étouffante. Il voulut se protéger à l'aide d'un bouclier, mais trop tard. La gueule ouverte, le dragon de feu se jeta sur lui afin de l'engloutir complètement.

C'était la première fois que Tom utilisait ce genre de magie qui venait tout droit des pays asiatiques et qu'il avait appris au cours de son apprentissage de la magie. Cette invocation demandait beaucoup concentration et de magie. Trop de magie même. Même-si l'endroit avait eu pour but de l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie à sa guise, Tom était l'un des rares sorciers à posséder une quantité phénoménale de magie. Et peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant lui, il arriverait toujours à faire appel à elle. Et grâce à toute sa volonté, il avait réussi à malaxer sa magie, afin de l'utiliser pour un tel sort.

Mais maintenant, il se sentit vidé et sa tête lui tourna dangereusement. Pourtant, Tom profita du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Il regarda Gellert se faire engloutir par son dragon. Les cris de souffrance de ce dernier résonnèrent. Et malgré tout, Gellert tentait de trouver une échappatoire. Malheureusement, le feu eut raison de lui.

Épuisé, vidé, mal en point, Tom tomba lourdement au sol, avant de voir son dragon disparaître pour laisser place à un ennemi complètement carbonisé, mais encore vivant. Ce dernier suffoquait de douleur. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Une soudaine odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans l'air, malgré la pluie encore bien présente et le vent qui était apparu.

Grindewald, à quelques pas de Tom et les yeux grands ouverts, tomba lourdement au sol. La douleur dans son corps était atroce, il avait l'impression de sentir encore le feu sur lui et en lui, brûlant, un par un, ses organes internes. Il tenta de bouger, de ramper, mais son corps trembla furieusement, alors que des cris d'agonies sortaient de sa bouche aussi brûlée.

Les yeux ancrés dans ceux d'un Tom gravement blessé, il sentit son cœur s'affaiblir jusqu'à ne plus battre, faisant de lui qu'un corps sans vie.

Un orage soudain gronda dans le ciel, suivit d'un autre bien plus puissant, avant que des éclairs ne viennent zébrer le ciel. Tom jeta un dernier regard à son ennemi bien mort. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à venir à bout de lui. Et cela n'en était que plus jouissif. Avait-il cru que son plan allait marcher ? Quand bien même cet endroit l'empêcher d'utiliser au mieux sa magie, Tom était plein de ressources. Il n'était pas un sorcier du troisième ordre pour un rien, après tout.

La respiration sifflante, il tenta de se relever, tout en se tenant le ventre, où du sang coulait à flots. Mais un énième éclair surgit pour venir cette fois-ci s'abattre sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui, le faisant trembler. Un autre le suivit de près, fissurant le sol et faisant chanceler Tom qui se retrouva bien vite au bord de la falaise.

Son corps lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Il n'arrivait plus à amorcer un seul geste pour au moins se relever et s'éloigner du bord de la falaise. Il avait certes vaincu son ennemi, mais celui-ci l'avait quand même bien amoché et épuisé. Et puis, ses combats d'avant n'arrangeaient en rien son état.

Dans le ciel, le tonnerre gronda de nouveau. Des éclairs foudroyants continuaient de surgir, venant frapper avec force la côte rocheuse. La pluie ne s'arrêtait plus et venait frapper de plein fouet le corps meurtri de Tom qui gémissait de douleur, alors qu'il tentait d'amorcer au moins un geste. Un seul. Mais abruptement, il sentit son corps chuter dans le vide. Les yeux écarquillés, il comprit alors que la falaise, sous la force des éclairs, s'était brisé alors même qu'il se trouvait à son rebord.

Les yeux fermés, il concentra le reste de sa magie dans tout son corps, afin qu'elle le soigne,au moins, un minimum. Mais elle était beaucoup trop faible. Ses yeux se rouvrirent démesurément lorsque son corps frappa avec force l'eau de la mer. C'était douloureux. Et il en suffoqua.

Pris entre les vagues, il tenta de bouger à l'aide de ses bras, mais il avait bien trop mal et son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd. Puis, le manque d'oxygène se faisait beaucoup trop ressentir. Alors peu à peu, il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Mais avant même que celui-ci ne ferme les yeux, il eut une dernière pensée envers ses hommes, son peuple, mais surtout envers son époux à qui lui avait promis de lui revenir vivant. À qui il lui avait promis d'être là pour la naissance de leur premier enfant.

Là, le corps emporté par cette mer agitée, il perdit cet infime espoir de s'en sortir. Mais il pria en son for intérieur pour qu'un miracle se produit. Juste...un petit miracle.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme cela.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Un peu plus tard.**_

Les hommes de Tom s'en étaient sorti. Ils avaient abattu tous les hommes de l'empereur espagnol. Et même-s'ils comptaient de nombreux morts dans leurs rangs, ils avaient réussi à éliminer complètement la troupe que Grindewald leur avait prévue.

Fenrir, le corps tailladé à de nombreux endroits et boitant, se fraya un chemin entre les corps sans vie étalés au sol pour rejoindre Eldrar et Lucius qui, à genoux au sol, entouraient un corps.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il remarqua que les deux elfes étaient, eux aussi, dans le même état que lui. Mais ce qu'il remarqua, était le corps secoué de soubresauts de Marcus. Lucius le tenait tout contre lui. L'une de ses mains tentait d'arrêter le sang qui coulait abondamment de son abdomen. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Marcus perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Et cela voulait simplement dire qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

\- E-eh bien...m-me voilà en-entouré de...de presque t-tous mes a-amis, dit ce dernier, difficilement.

\- Chut, Marcus, ne te fatigue pas. J'essaye de concentrer le reste de magie pour te soigner.

\- Lu-Lucius...laisse. Tu..tu es trop faible. Ne te fatigue pas...pour...pour un vieil homme tel que..que moi, dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne qui tentait toujours d'arrêter les saignements. C-c'est aujourd'hui que...je vais rendre...mon de-dernier souffle.

\- Marcus ! Souffla Eldrar la gorge nouée.

\- O-on a gagné, dit-il avant de tousser, laissant du sang coulait de sa bouche. J-j'espère que...que Tom a réussi. Vous...vous lui direz que..que j'étais fier...d'être son ami. Et...et vous direz à...à ma femme que je l'aime et..à mon fils aussi. Vous leur direz que...que j-je suis mort...pour eux...pour le peuple...Pour qu'ils puissent..continuer à v-vivre en toute sérénité.

\- Bien sûr. Bien sûr, qu'on leur dira, souffla Lucius, les yeux douloureux.

\- Lucius...tu diras à mon fils...que je suis fier de lui. T-tu le feras, hein !, demanda-t-il, en serrant sa main.

\- Oui, oui je lui dirai, accepta Lucius.

\- Merci, remercia-t-il, avant de crachoter une nouvelle fois. Merci mes amis, susurra Marcus les yeux levés vers le ciel gris, avant de les fermer doucement.

Sa main qui était posée sur celle de Lucius, se desserra, avant de glisser lentement et de tomber mollement au sol, alors que son corps devint lourd.

Douloureusement, les trois hommes encore vivants, regardèrent leur ami s'éteindre, après un dernier combat. Son dernier combat. Sa dernière victoire. Plus loin, Meven avait regardé, le cœur meurtri, le père de Blaise s'éteindre. Cet homme avait servi son pays jusqu'à la mort. Il était un héros.

Fenrir passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, avant de porter son regard sur Lucius qui tenait toujours le corps sans vie de leur ami dans ses bras. Les deux hommes avaient été très proches, comme leur fils. Lucius devait s'en vouloir de ne pas être venu à temps pour lui en venir en aide. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Lui aussi était gravement blessé et le peu de magie qu'il lui restait n'aurait pas suffi à le sauver.

\- Repose en paix, mon ami, s'exclama Fenrir.

À cette phrase, les deux elfes fermèrent simplement leurs yeux. Un silence lourd et insupportable, se fit alors. Il leur manquait déjà.

\- Vous...vous pensez que Tom a réussi ?, demanda alors Eldrar, brisant le silence.

\- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller voir. Je l'ai vu entrer dans le château. Nous devrions partir à sa recherche.

\- Allez-y vous, dit Lucius. Je reste là.

\- Bien !, dit Eldrar. Meven !, appela-t-il. Toi, avec d'autres hommes, je veux que vous exécuter tous les ennemis encore vivants. Et jusqu'au dernier, ordonna-t-il.

Meven, qui s'était rapproché, coula un regard vers le corps sans vie de Marcus, avant de reporter son regard sur son père. Il acquiesça à sa demande, avant de rejoindre un groupe d'hommes.

\- Bien ! Allons-y, dit Fenrir.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château à la recherche de leur empereur. Ils suivirent la ligne d'hommes qui avaient été abattu par Tom. Sûrement pour passer. Peu à peu, ils arrivèrent devant une vaste pièce qu'ils définirent comme étant la salle du trône. Plus loin, en face d'eux, un grand miroir se tenait, dont la vitre bouger comme de l'eau que l'on touchait du bout des doigts. Doucement et intrigués, ils s'en approchèrent, jusqu'à ce que Eldrar sache enfin ce qu'était ce genre miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Fenrir.

\- C'est l'un des quatre miroirs de Rised. Un miroir magique qui te permet d'aller d'un endroit, à un autre . C'est comme une porte.

\- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont traversé.

\- Pour le savoir, on va devoir le traverser.

Après cette affirmation, ils traversèrent le miroir pour tomber dans un endroit complètement saccagé. Il pleuvait et un froid soudain vint mordre leur peau. Le sol était par endroits fissurés, creusant des faussés. Eldrar sentit une vague de magie puissante s'élever dans l'air. Son regard scruta les environs et il remarqua un templier, dont certains escaliers avaient eux aussi été frappé par la foudre.

\- Oh, bon sang!, s'exclama la voix de Fenrir à quelques pas de lui.

Il se retourna vers lui et porta son regard vers ce qu'il regardait avec insistance. Un corps complètement carbonisé leur fit face. S'avançant pour se poster près de son ami, il détailla le corps sans vie, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur un bijou accroché au cou du malheureux. Il s'approcha et se mit à détailler le pendentif.

\- C'est Grindewald, affirma-t-il.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Au moins, on a la confirmation qu'il est bien mort.

\- Oui. Mais où est Tom ?

\- Je ne sais..., commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter lorsque son regard suivit une traînée de sang qui s'arrêta juste au bord de la falaise.

Doucement, il se releva et marcha jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Il mira la mer qui était encore bien agitée et qui venait frapper avec force la falaise et les rochers plus bas.

\- Tu...tu crois qu'il..., mais Fenrir ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas, souffla Eldrar, perdu et le cœur battant.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, dans la soirée.**_

Les troupes anglaises avaient monté un camp dans l'enceinte de la Capitale espagnol. Les blessés étaient pris en charge par certains hommes qui s'y connaissaient un minimum en médecine. Ils purent, soigner certains, mais d'autres durent attendre d'être pris en charge par des spécialistes. Lucius, avait emporté le corps de son ami dans une tente que Meven avait montée. Il avait déposé le corps sur un brancard, avant de le regarder pendant de longues minutes. Il lui était encore difficile d'assumer la mort de son ami. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aidé plus vite.

Assis sur l'un des brancards, il ne fit pas attention aux deux hommes qui entrèrent dans la tente.

\- Lucius, s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

Ce dernier se retourna vers eux, et alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Tom en leur compagnie, il fut surpris de ne pas le voir.

\- Où est Tom ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Nous ne l'avions pas trouvé.

\- Comment cela vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?, s'affola Lucius, en se levant.

\- Nous...nous avions fouillé l'endroit et rien. Aucune trace de lui.

\- Mais, reprit Fenrir, Nous pensions que...qu'il est tombé de la falaise et que la mer l'a emporté.

\- Quoi !, dit Lucius, estomaqué.

\- C'est la seule hypothèse qui nous est venue.

\- L'empereur a disparu Lucius, dit Eldrar, fatalement. Peut-être même qu'il est...mort.

Mort ! Non, impossible. Tom ne pouvait pas être mort. Pourtant, il n'était pas là.

Il préférait penser que ce dernier avait disparu. Mais même cette idée était une catastrophe. Comment allaient-ils l'annoncer au peuple, mais surtout au prince ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais les jours à venir allaient être durs.

Ils venaient de perdre un ami, un frère d'armes. Et voilà qu'ils en perdaient un deuxième.

Voilà à quel prix ils avaient gagné cette guerre.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Bien des jours plus tard, à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

Harry tournait en rond dans l'une des terrasses du palais, celle qui se trouvait au premier étage et face à l'entrée du palais. Et s'il était ici, c'était surtout pour garder un œil sur les allées et venus. Il avait espoir de voir son époux et ses troupes arriver en fanfare et criant victoire. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus ses espoirs s'amenuisaient.

Ses amis, Remus, Severus et même Féria, faisaient tout pour lui remonter le moral, mais rien à faire. Harry, n'avait pas tenu parole. Il était en proie à de nombreuses émotions négatives, comme la peur. Il avait peur que cette guerre eût raison de son époux. Il avait peur de ne plus revoir son époux. Il avait juste peur. Tellement peur.

Sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis, encore aujourd'hui il tournait en rond sur cette terrasse, comme chaque jour, le regard aux aguets. Et malgré une grande fatigue, à cause de sa grossesse, il tenait bon.

\- Harry, tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu, s'exclama Remus.

\- Non. Non, je refuse.

\- Tu te fatigues de plus en plus en restant là, toute une journée. Il faut te reposer. S'il te plaît.

\- Je veux être là, lorsqu'il reviendra. Je veux être présent lorsqu'il franchira les portes du palais. Tu m'entends, dit fortement Harry.

Blaise et Draco se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant quoi faire pour aider leur ami. Cela faisait bien des jours que ce dernier était dans cet état. Du fait qu'il passait son temps sur cette terrasse et qu'il dormait très peu la nuit, il était extrêmement fatigué, et les cernes sous yeux le prouvaient.

Se levant, Draco s'approcha d'Harry, avant de poser sa main sur l'une de ses épaules.

\- Harry !

\- Non, Draco, le coupa Harry en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire la même chose que Remus.

\- Harry, nous avions..., reprit Draco, avant de s'arrêter lorsque son regard fut happé par une horde d'hommes marchant dans les rues de la Capitale, devenu soudainement bien silencieuse.

\- Quoi !, lui demanda Harry, avant de suivre son regard.

Tout comme Draco, il vit au loin une centaine d'hommes, même plus, arpentaient silencieusement les rues de la Capitale. Les yeux écarquillés, il se dégagea de la poigne de son ami avant de se rendre, en toute hâte, aux portes du palais. Derrière lui, les autres le suivirent, appréhendant les retrouvailles.

 **o00oo00o**

Perdus. Meurtris. Anéantis.

Voilà les mots qui définissaient aux mieux tous les hommes, partis en guerre, lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'Empire. Leur visage ne dissimulait en rien leur peine, leur douleur, leur incompréhension et bien d'autres encore. Et tout cela était dû à la perte de leur empereur.

Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient tout autant tristes d'avoir perdu nombre de leurs camarades. Mais la perte de leur souverain, avait été comme un coup de poignard porter profondément dans leur cœur. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'empereur n'était pas avec eux pour arborer fièrement l'étendard ennemi, montrant ainsi au peuple qu'ils avaient gagné. Non, ils ne comprenaient pas. Sans leur chef. Sans leur guide. Sans leur empereur. Ils étaient tout bonnement perdus.

Oh ils avaient gagné. L'Empire d'Espagne était désormais la propriété de l'Empire d'Angleterre. Mais à quel prix. Nombre d'hommes avaient péri. Mais le choc venait surtout de la disparition de l'empereur Tom. Était-il mort ? Nul ne le savait. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'était pas là, à guider ses hommes comme autrefois. Il n'était pas à leurs côtés pour savourer cette victoire.

Non. Celle-ci était bien trop amère. Bien trop acide.

Comment allaient-ils expliquer la disparition si subite de l'empereur au prince qui, aux dernières nouvelles, porter son enfant ? Comment étaient-ils censés lui apprendre cette affreuse nouvelle ? Qu'allaient-ils lui dire ? Était-il considéré comme mort ou disparu. C'était tout bonnement atroce.

Peu importe la déclaration qui serait faite, celle-ci allait anéantir le prince. Le détruire même, si possible. Il aurait alors là, un lourd fardeau à porter sur ses frêles épaules. Un Empire à gérer.

Marchant silencieusement à travers les rues de la Capitale, ils ne firent pas attention aux habitants qui s'étaient arrêtés d'interagir. A cause de leur calme, ceux-ci les regardaient avec incompréhension, avant que l'horreur ne se lise sur leur visage en voyant de nombreux brancards être portés par certains.

Ils n'étaient pas tous rentrés. Sous l'ordre de Fenrir, certains étaient resté à l'Empire d'Espagne afin de rassurer le peuple. Tandis qu'eux, ils étaient rentrés avec certains morts et blessés. Les restants allaient être rapatriés sous peu.

Couvert de sang et pas au plus haut de leur forme, ils arpentèrent, sous le regard horrifié des habitants, les rues, en direction du palais pour certains et du QG, pour d'autres. Au silence plus que pesant, et à l'allure des hommes, les habitants surent que la guerre avait laissé derrière elle son lot de désolation, mais aussi son lot de perte.

Mais quelle perte ?

Certains se rendirent compte aussi de l'absence de leur empereur en tête de ligne. Où était-il ? Voilà la question que tous se posaient. Était-il dans l'un des brancards ? Était-il resté à l'Empire d'Espagne ? Ils n'en savaient rien.

Pourtant, comme le prince, ils allaient dans peu de temps recevoir la plus terrible des nouvelles.

Lorsque Fenrir vit les portes du palais, son cœur se fit bien plus douloureux. Il ne se sentait pas assez courageux pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais. Il ne se sentait pas assez courageux pour affronter le prince. À ses côtés, Eldrar et Lucius étaient dans le même état que lui. Plus que triste, il redoutait avec force la confrontation avec leur prince.

En retrait, Meven, la tête baissée, sentit lui aussi son cœur se faire douloureux, lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qui allait bientôt se dérouler. Harry allait connaître la plus terrible des douleurs qui soit. Et cela, lui était insupportable. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Rien. Absolument rien. Et Blaise. Lui aussi allait apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Son père était mort. Tout comme Harry, il allait connaître la plus pire des pertes.

Arrivés devant les portes du palais, ils se figèrent tous, ne sachant quoi faire, tant ils étaient perdus. Mais à ce moment-là, les lourdes portes du palais s'ouvrirent, pour laisser place au prince qui avançait vers eux dans de pas précipités, les yeux cherchant frénétiquement son époux qui était hors de vue.

Fenrir leva enfin ses yeux et les porta sur le prince qui se dirigeait en toute vitesse vers lui. Son corps se tendit, alors que la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. L'empereur avait bel et bien disparu. Peut-être était-il même mort. Oh, bon sang comment était-il censé dire cela au prince qui reporta son regard sur lui lorsqu'il ne vit aucune trace de son époux.

\- Où est l'empereur ?, s'exclama Harry, en se postant face à Fenrir. Où est-il? Où est Tom?, s'écria Harry en secouant le commandant, qui restait silencieux et qui se laissait faire.

Lui, et ses amis, ainsi que les hommes qui les accompagnaient, baissèrent fatalement la tête, voulant se dérober du regard horrifié de leur prince. Mais cela ne fit que l'accentuer.

Brusquement, ils se mirent à genoux devant lui, sous les yeux abasourdis de Blaise, Draco, Severus et Remus. Et comme Harry, ils comprirent. Ils comprirent qu'un terrible malheur les avait frappé. Que cela concernait l'empereur qui n'était pas là. Que...

\- Mon prince nous sommes...nous sommes navrés de vos apprendre que..., s'exclama Fenrir, la gorge nouée.

\- Non, non murmura Harry les yeux brillants. NON, cria-t-il avant de le secouer une nouvelle fois. Où est-il ? Dis-le moi.

\- Harry !, vint Remus l'arrêter.

\- Lâche-moi. Lâche-moi, tonna-t-il. Lâche-moi, finit-il pas crier fortement.

\- L'empereur a disparu. Nous n'avions pas retrouvé son corps. Nous pensions qu'il est tombé d'une falaise et qu'il a été...emporté par..par la mer, souffla Fenrir, le visage toujours baissé. Par ce fait, nous pensons peut-être qu'il...qu'il est mort.

Le corps liquéfié, Harry regarda, les yeux écarquillés au possible, tous ses hommes, avant d'assimiler les paroles du commandant.

Disparu. Emporté. _Mort_.

Non...non cela ne pouvait être vrai. Son cœur s'affola, alors qu'il sentit sa respiration se couper, sous le manque d'air. Chancelant, il tomba dans les bras de Remus qui était devenu, comme les autres, livide.

\- Harry ! Harry, calme toi, tenta-t-il.

Mais rien y faire. Harry était comme figé, les yeux soudainement rouges, avant que des larmes viennent baigner son visage. Les mots de Fenrir martelaient son esprit, et cela était tout bonnement atroce.

Tom avait disparu. Tom était peut-être même...mort. Mort. Ce mot lui glaçait le sang.

Il lui avait promis de lui revenir vivant. Promis qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre en toute tranquillité. Promis d'être là pour la naissance de leur enfant. Il lui avait _promis_.

Dans les bras de Remus, Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Et en voyant tous ses hommes silencieux, leur visage déchirait par la peine et la douleur, il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré auparavant. Il pleura jusqu'à se laisser sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Et le silence se fit.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard, dans le parc du QG.**_

Blaise, debout devant une magnifique stèle, créée en la mémoire des hommes morts au combat, regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes contenus, le premier nom d'une longue liste.

 _Marcus Zabini._

S'avançant, il vint toucher, d'une caresse, le nom gravé dans la pierre, avant de laisser couler les perles d'eaux le long de son visage.

Il se souvint lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps sans vie de son père. Cela avait été la plus horrible des visions. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, il avait été là, étendu sur l'un des brancards, les yeux fermés, le corps froid et soigneusement nettoyé, par respect.

Il se souvint s'être accroché au corps de son père, ne voulant pas y croire, avant que Lucius ne le relève et l'épaule. Pour la première fois il avait connu la douleur. Douleur engendré par la perte d'une personne qui nous ait cher. Il se souvint avoir pleuré, tel un enfant, dans les bras du père de son ami.

Il se souvint aussi les cris, puis les pleurs désespérés de sa mère qui s'était littéralement effondré. Oui, il se souvenait comment l'annonce de sa mort avait été des plus atroces. Autant que celle de l'empereur.

Blaise, en sentant une présence près de lui, s'essuya le visage, avant de se retourner, pour faire face au regard d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant que le prince ne s'avance pour se mettre à sa hauteur et regarde la stèle, où de nombreux noms s'y lisaient. Les noms de ceux qui s'étaient battus jusqu'à la mort pour leur pays.

\- Comment fais-tu?, souffla Blaise.

\- Comment je fais quoi ?, répéta Harry.

\- Pour tenir alors que...

\- Je n'y arrive pas, répondit le prince, le regard toujours accroché sur la stèle. La douleur est encore là, dit-il en posant l'une de ses mains au niveau du cœur. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser périr parce que ma famille et mon peuple ont besoin de moi. Il a besoin de moi, expliqua-t-il en touchant son ventre et en baissant le regard dessus. La douleur mettra du temps à partir. Mais...je sais que j'arriverai à rester debout. Je ne suis pas seul.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Le vent vint faire virevolter leurs cheveux, alors que des feuilles d'arbres s'envolèrent vers le ciel.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de lui dire à quel point j'étais fier d'être son fils. Fier d'avoir un père tel que lui. Je...je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point je l'aimais, s'exclama Blaise. Je m'en veux de lui avoir laissé l'image même d'un fils qui..., mais la gorge nouée, Blaise ne put finir.

Il porta de nouveau son regard sur le nom de son père. Il avait encore tant de chose à prouver son paternel. Comme tant de choses à découvrir à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là. Il n'était plus là pour le sermonner, mais l'aimer à sa manière. Il n'était plus là pour lui apprendre à être un homme bon. Il n'était plus là pour lui apprendre comment être un excellent gouverneur, comme lui l'avait été.

\- Il souhaitait que je reprenne sa place, reprit Blaise.

\- Alors reprends là et honores là. Comme moi j'honorerai l'héritage que m'a légué mon époux. Jusqu'à ce que notre enfant soit en âge de reprendre le flambeau, dit Harry. Je sais que cela va être difficile pour moi de gérer un tel Empire. Mais avec vous à mes côtés je sais que je peux y arriver, confia Harry les yeux brillants.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, assura Blaise, avec émotion, tout en lui tendant sa main que Harry serra fortement, un petit sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

Main dans la main, ils restèrent encore un long moment devant la stèle, avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Bien sûr, qu'Harry savait qu'il lui faudrait énormément de temps avant d'atténuer cette trop grande douleur qui s'était installée en lui depuis l'horrible annonce de la disparition de son époux. Son cœur allait aussi mal que lui. Mais grâce à sa famille, à ses amis, il savait qu'il pourrait aller de l'avant et honorer ce que Tom lui avait légué.

Dans quelques mois seulement, il allait donner naissance à leur enfant. Et malgré le fait que son époux ne serait pas là pour y assister et savourer sa paternité, il avait hâte de pouvoir tenir, tout contre lui, son enfant. Il lui promettrait amour et protection. Et il chérirait cet être, au-delà du possible.

Oui. Il aimerait cet enfant pour deux.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment, dans un autre pays du monde.**_

Un homme, ayant une horrible cicatrice sur le visage, entra dans l'une des vieilles tavernes du village. Taverne dans laquelle les ivrognes venaient épancher leurs problèmes avec des chopes remplies de boissons alcoolisées.

Jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, il trouva celui pour qui il s'était spécialement déplacé. Il savait bien que c'était en cet endroit qu'il le trouverait. Celui-ci était assis à une table du fond, seul, le visage cachait par le capuchon de sa cape. D'un pas assez pressé, il se dirigea vers lui, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise d'en face.

Il vit l'homme en question lever la tête vers lui, affrontant deux onyx d'un noir profond. Ce dernier lui jetait un regard suspicieux, avant de ricaner.

\- Je vois qu'on ne peut plus être tranquille dans ce bled pourri, s'exclama l'homme, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Tu m'as bien dit de me présenter à toi lorsque j'aurais de bonnes nouvelles. Eh bien j'en ai. Et des plus réjouissantes.

Fronçant des sourcils, l'homme regarda son interlocuteur, avant de se laisser choir sur sa chaise, et faire un signe de la main, pour inciter son comparse à continuer.

\- Une guerre s'est déroulé entre l'Empire d'Angleterre et l'Empire d'Espagne. L'empereur Riddle a bel et bien péri lors de cette guerre. Certes, le pays en est ressorti vainqueur, mais il a perdu son dirigeant. Et cela a été confirmé : l'empereur d'Angleterre est mort, lui apprit-il avec une certaine jubilation dans la voix.

\- Mort. Il est mort. Tu en est sûr ?

\- Oui, l'annonce de sa mort a été annoncé par son époux.

\- Mouahahahaha..., s'esclaffa subitement l'autre homme. Cet imbécile est enfin mort. Grindewald m'a enfin enlevé une épine dans le pied. Quelle bonne nouvelle. Merveilleuse nouvelle même je dirais, dit l'homme le sourire aux lèvres. Celui qu'on appelait l'invincible, le conquérant et j'en passe est mort pitoyablement tué par un vieux fou.

\- Je savais que cette nouvelle te réjouirait, sourit le balafré.

\- Eh bien plus que cela, mon ami, se reprit l'homme en affichant un sourire mauvais. Et quand est-il de la gouvernance du pays ?

\- L'Empire sera bien évidemment dirigé par son époux, avant de laisser la place à leur enfant qui naîtra dans les mois à venir.

\- Oh ! Fort intéressant, dit-il en se grattant le menton.

\- Je pense que tu peux enfin passer à l'action. Moi et mes hommes nous sommes prêts à te suivre.

\- Hum...fort bien, dit l'homme pensivement. Il ne sera pas la hauteur pour gouverner un tel Empire. Il n'est pas aussi puissant que l'était son époux. Et il n'a pas les épaules solides pour. Ce sera si facile de le faire tomber. Surtout qu'il sera émotionnellement atteint, expliqua-t-il. Ah ! Je tiens enfin ma vengeance. Mais...j'aurais bien voulu moi-même le tuer, tonna-t-il en fermant une main en un poing. Mais qu'on fasse le travail à ma place, me plaît assez. J'aurais moins d'éléments à éliminer, rétorqua-t-il. Ah ! Tu viens d'égayer ma journée, Rufus, finit-il en montrant son regard noir, où s'y lisaient parfaitement le contentement et la jubilation.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à attaquer. C'est le bon moment pour.

\- Non. Pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore toutes les cartes en main, dit-il, en grimaçant légèrement. Je vais être magnanime. Je vais laisser l'Empire se remettre de la perte de leur cher souverain. J'attaquerai lorsqu'ils s'en attendront le moins.

\- Dans combien de temps ?, demanda le balafré.

\- Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je veux que tout se passe bien le jour où je mettrai la main sur l'Empire. Et lorsque je l'aurai enfin entre mes mains, ce jour sera un nouveau tournant pour le pays, finit-il par dire, dans un sourire mesquin.

Si tous pensaient que l'Empire était enfin tranquille malgré la perte de leur souverain, en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Le peuple, ainsi que le prince nouvellement empereur pour les années à venir, n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Ce que cet homme leur réservait, serait bien plus pire qu'une simple guerre. Oh, oui, bien plus pire.

Cela lui demanderait encore quelques petites années pour enfin mettre la main sur l'Empire. Car aujourd'hui, il n'était pas encore assez bien entouré, pour se permettre d'attaquer l'Empire. Alors autant ne pas prendre de risque.

Il avait attendu plus de quinze ans, pour qu'un moment comme celui-ci se présente enfin. Alors attendre encore un peu plus, ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il allait alors de nouveau se montrer patient, car sa vengeance n'en sera que meilleur.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Même moment, sur une grande île bien mystérieuse.**_

Un petit groupe de quatre hommes, chacun armé d'un arc, arpentait la grande forêt qui recouvrait une bonne partie de l'île. Depuis une bonne heure, ils marchaient à travers la forêt afin de trouver le bon emplacement pour chasser le gibier.

Le plus grand des hommes et le plus robuste était celui qui menait le groupe. Ses sens en alerte, il dirigeait avec sûreté son petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur ne vienne lui chatouiller désagréablement les narines. Il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers ses hommes, et vit qu'eux aussi l'avaient senti. Fronçant des sourcils, il renifla l'air et peu à peu il prit un autre chemin. Ce chemin les mena tout droit vers la plage. Et lorsque tous arrivèrent aux abords de la plage, l'odeur se fit bien plus forte.

Du sang. Ça sentait le sang, mais aussi autre chose d'indescriptible.

En alerte, ils s'avancèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leur regard ne tombe sur un corps qui se faisait barboter par l'eau de la mer. Surpris, le meneur fit signe à ses hommes de rester là où ils étaient, tandis que lui, il s'avança vers le corps inconnu. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celui-ci, il le traîna un peu plus sur le sable fin, avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. L'odeur du sang se fit bien plus forte et cela en était presque insupportable. Grimaçant, il détailla le corps qui était allongé sur le ventre. C'était un homme. Pas de doute là-dessus. Doucement, il le retourna et tomba sur un visage blessé et tâché de sang. Le corps n'était pas en reste. Il arborait plus d'une dizaine de blessure plus ou moins importante.

Ne percevant aucun son, il porta deux doigts vers le cou de l'homme, tentant de percevoir le battement d'un pouls qu'il lui permettrait de savoir si l'homme était mort ou vivant. Mais rien. Il ne sentit rien. Pourtant, il s'abaissa sur la poitrine avant de se concentrer. Il resta un petit moment comme cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit « boum-boum ». Le cœur battait. Très faiblement, certes, mais il battait. Il était vivant. Ou du moins pour l'instant.

D'innombrables questions s'imposèrent alors dans son esprit. Mais les principales étaient bien de savoir qui il était et comment pouvait-il encore être vivant, vu son état ? Mais surtout, d'où venait-il ? La réponse à cette question lui sauta aux yeux lorsque son regard se riva sur les armories brodaient sur le vêtement déchiré que portait l'inconnu. Il connaissait ces armoiries. Tout le monde les connaissait. C'était celui de l'Empire d'Angleterre.

Comment un homme de l'Empire d'Angleterre avait-il pu atterrir ici ?

Levant le regard vers ses hommes, il leur fit un geste de la tête pour qu'ils avancent à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de lui, ce dernier se leva.

\- Nous allons l'emmener au village, dit-il. Il est encore vivant. Mais si nous faisions rien pour l'aider, il risque d'y laisser la vie.

\- Est-ce là une bonne idée ?, demanda l'un d'entre eux, sceptique.

\- Nous n'allons pas le laisser là, rétorqua-t-il en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien, dirent-ils en même temps.

Le meneur hocha de la tête, avant de subitement se transformer en un magnifique et immense loup noir aux yeux verts. Grognant et faisant un geste brusque de la tête, il fit comprendre à ses hommes de hisser l'inconnu sur son dos. Une fois cela fait, les trois hommes se métamorphosèrent eux aussi en loup. Maintenant accompagnés de leur fardeau, ils quittèrent à pas de course la plage pour se rendre à leur village, oubliant la chasse.

Malgré tout, les trois hommes restèrent encore indécis face à cette soudaine décision. Les inconnus n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenus au sein de cette île. Mais celui-ci était blessé et plongé dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Ils ne risquaient donc rien. Mais mieux valait rester prudent, surtout le jour où celui-ci reprendrait conscience.

Enfin...s'ils réussissaient à lui venir en aide à temps.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Choqué ? Pas choqué ? Surpris ? Pas surpris ?**

 **Et qui est donc cet homme qui en veux à l'Empire? Un nouvel ennemi, qui sera révélé dans la suite :)**

 **Alors je vous avoue ne pas avoir été satisfaite de ce chapitre. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous l'avez pas posté plus tôt, comme je le fais habituellement. Depuis hier, je les modifié et encore modifié, et ça a donné ça. Même-si là encore je reste indécise, je vous l'ai quand même posté. Après tout, vous l'avez attendu. Alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. Et vous donnera envie de savoir ce qui va se passer pour la suite.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **La deuxième partie avance doucement mais sûrement. J'ai déjà commencé le quatrième chapitre. J'attends que j'ai avancé encore un peu, avant de vous poster la suite. En plus, je suis dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle histoire comme vous le savez, et je veux aussi l'avancer pour enfin vous la présenter.**

 **Bien, sur ces petits mots, je vous laisse et je vous dis à dans deux semaines peut-être, ou...plus.**

 **Pleins de bisous.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà enfin pour la suite.**

 **Je suis fière de vous présenter la deuxième partie de cette histoire qui a plutôt bien avancée et tout cela grâce à vous. Alors merci, d'être aussi nombreux à la commenter et à la suivre.**

 **J'espère que cette partie vous plaira autant que la première.**

 **Bien je vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. On se retrouve plus bas pour plus d'informations.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **o00oo00o**_

 _ **PARTIE II**_

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 30 ( prologue )**_

 _ **Plus tard, aux portes du village des loups.**_

Les quatre loups arrivèrent aux abords d'un village, surveillés par deux hommes d'une très grande stature.

Leurs yeux, tous deux marron, brillèrent à leur vue et leur nez se retroussèrent lorsqu'une forte odeur de sang, mélangé à une autre, se fit sentir. Le gros loup au pelage noir s'avança tranquillement vers eux, avant de voir un inconnu mourant sur le dos de celui-ci. Tout de suite, la surprise et l'incompréhension se lurent dans leur regard. Car cela était...inattendu.

Le loup noir, lorsqu'il fut près d'eux, grogna un long moment comme pour leur faire passer un message, avant de reprendre sa route au sein de son village. Suivi de près par ses compagnons, il arpenta les petites rues du village, sous les yeux ahuris des habitants qui s'étaient arrêté d'interagir lorsque l'odeur inconnue s'éleva dans les airs. Tous se regardèrent avec effarement. Mais ils ne dirent et ne firent rien. Ils se contentèrent juste de regarder le fils du chef porter l'inconnu vers son habitation. Son père, qui était l'Alpha, risquerait de ne pas apprécier la venue de cet inconnu.

Lorsque le loup noir arriva devant son habitat, il grogna envers ses comparses qui redevinrent humains. Une fois sur leurs deux jambes. Ils prirent le malheureux avant de laisser leur chef de groupe se transformer à son tour.

\- Bien !, commença celui-ci, une fois debout. Je veux que vous l'ameniez directement à l'infirmerie. Je vais rencontrer mon père pour lui annoncer ma décision.

\- Bien !, dirent-ils, avant de porter à bout de bras, l'inconnu vers l'infirmerie.

Le loup noir, qui se nommait Olivier, regarda ses hommes s'en aller, avant de souffler et de prendre une bouffée d'oxygène. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait pris une décision plutôt risquée. Amener un inconnu sortit de nulle part dans leur village, n'allait sûrement pas plaire à son père qui était très méfiant envers les personnes du monde extérieur. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser cet homme souffrant sur la plage.

S'il n'aurait pas pris cette initiative, à l'heure qu'il est cet homme serait sûrement devenu le repas de quelques charognards ou créatures qui ne sortaient que la nuit. Soufflant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Mais avant même qu'il y put frapper sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître son père qui huma l'air, les sourcils froncés. Le fils sut alors que même de loin, son père avait dû, lui aussi, sentir l'odeur de l'inconnu.

\- Père !, s'exclama Olivier

\- Quelle est cette odeur ? Un mélange de sang et..., dit-il le nez retroussé.

\- D'autres choses d'indescriptibles.

\- De la magie. Je sens aussi de la magie, reprit son père.

\- Oh ! De la magie, fit Olivier, surpris de ne pas l'avoir aussi senti.

\- Oui. De la magie, bien qu'elle soit extrêmement faible, lui expliqua son père, les sourcils froncés. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Olivier.

\- Ne vous énervez pas père, commença Olivier. Mais je pensais bien faire.

\- Parle, ordonna la voix bien portante de l'Alpha.

\- Nous étions partis pour chasser. Mais...nous avions senti cette...subite odeur sur la plage. Nous sommes aller voir pour être sûr et c'est là que je l'ai vue. À l'article de la mort, un homme qui vient de l'Empire d'Angleterre d'après l'emblème brodait sur des habits. J'ai senti son cœur battre, bien que faiblement. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à le laisser là-bas, alors qu'il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir.

\- Donc...je comprends alors que tu t'es donné le droit de le porter jusqu'ici. Tu sais que je ne tolère pas les inconnus. Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas bien vu, ni même les bienvenus sur l'île.

\- Il est gravement blessé, répliqua Olivier, les sourcils froncés. Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse, dans son état ? Je veux juste lui apporter les soins qu'il mérite et une fois sur pied nous lui ordonnerons de s'en aller, déblatéra son fils. Père, je sais que, comme d'autres, vous n'êtes pas pour la venue subite d'étranger sur nos terres. Mais celui-ci...est arrivé ici par concours de circonstance, dit son fils.

\- Olivier !, gronda son père.

\- Il n'est pas un danger pour nous, surtout aux vues de son état. Écoutez !, dit-il perdant patience. Je me porte garant de lui. Je veillerais sur lui. Je ne vous demanderais rien d'autre que de me laisser lui apporter quelques soins.

\- Tu sais que nous n'avons plus aucun guérisseur compétent au village, lui révéla son père.

\- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je comptais demander de l'aide à Molly.

\- Je vois !, dit son père, encore sceptique. Bon ! Très bien. Fais ce que tu as à faire, conclut-il en voyant que son fils n'en démordait pas.

\- Merci père.

\- Ne me remercie pas, dit-il avant de s'enfermer de nouveau, dans son bureau.

Olivier souffla lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans le grand couloir. Son père avait accepté sa demande. C'était une bonne chose.

Désormais, il devait dès maintenant faire appel à Molly, femme du chef du peuple des Gawän. L'un des deux peuples d'elfes qui vivaient sur l'île. Il savait que Molly, guérisseuse de son état, et sans aucun doute la meilleure de l'île, accepterait de venir lui porter secours. C'était dans ses gènes de sauver les personnes, peu importe d'où ils venaient.

Plus tard, alors qu'il s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers pour écrire sa missive à Molly, il se dirigea vers l'une des bases du village où les loups combattants y logeaient pour la plupart. Il était primordiale que l'un d'entre eux aille apporter sa missive à la principale destinataire.

\- Hector !, appela Olivier, lorsqu'il entra dans une vaste pièce qui ressemblait à un réfectoire.

\- Olivier, s'exclama une voix grave. Quel bon vent t'emmène ? Serait-ce à propos de l'inconnu. Tu sais que les nouvelles vont vite.

\- Un service. Et oui, cela a un rapport avec ce dernier.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-il. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Alors je t'écoute.

\- Je veux juste que tu ailles apporter ce message à Molly Weasley, demanda-t-il en lui tendant la missive. Maintenant si possible.

\- Bien !, dit-il, avant de prendre la missive et de la mettre entre ses dents pour pouvoir se transformer en un immense loup à la fourrure marron.

Celui-ci grogna un petit moment envers Olivier qui fit simplement un signe de la tête, avant de le laisser partir vers le village des Gawän qui se trouver au cœur de la forêt de l'île.

Bien ! Une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-il. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se rendre à l'infirmerie, afin de voir ce qu'il en était de cet homme encore inconnu. Peut-être pouvait-il même commencer à penser quelques-unes de ses blessures. Au moins les plus graves. Cela allégerait la tâche à Molly lorsqu'elle serait là.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Deux jours plus tard.**_

\- Olivier, s'exclama une voix féminine. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis rentré hier dans la soirée du village nymphes. Je n'ai lu que ce matin même ta missive.

Olivier, qui était en train de veiller sur son inconnu, se leva de sa chaise pour se retourner vers la personne détentrice de cette voix. C'était Molly.

\- Bonjour Molly. Ce n'est rien. Je suis déjà bien content que tu sois là.

Voilà deux jours que le message avait été passé. En rentrant, Hector lui avait dit avoir donné la missive au chef de Gawän car sa femme était absente. Il avait alors espéré la recevoir au plus vite. Plus de deux jours étaient passés, et il avait eu le temps de soigner les blessures les plus graves. Désormais, il s'en remettait à Molly pour le reste. Le cœur de l'inconnu battait toujours faiblement, et Olivier appréhendait chaque minute qui passait. Mais avec Molly à ses côtés, il était sûr de ne plus s'en faire. Celle-ci trouverait le moyen de bien soigner et sauver le blessé.

Enfin...S'il lui restait une chance de s'en sortir.

\- Tu as encore bien grandi mon petit Olivier, dit-elle en venait près de lui, pour l'inspecter.

\- Oui, beaucoup, dit-il. Mais il serait préférable que tu l'inspectes lui, dit-il en montrant le blessé, en riant.

\- Oh alors voilà le fameux inconnu dont tu m'as fait part dans ta lettre.

\- Oui.

\- Tu aurais dû l'emmener directement au village. Même-si je n'étais pas là, ma fille se serait occupé de lui.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais j'ai soigné le plus de blessure que je pouvais. Au moins les plus graves.

\- Tu as bien fait, dit Molly alors qu'elle inspecta le corps à moitié dénudé de l'inconnu.

Son regard se fit professionnel, analysant l'ampleur de la situation. C'était un miracle que cet homme soit encore en vie, avec toutes ses blessures dont certaines étaient bien profondes.

Elle pouvait sentir le peu de magie qu'il lui restait. Voulant inspecter cela de plus près, ses yeux devinrent d'un bleu vitreux alors qu'elle analysait ce peu de magie qui était encore ancrée dans le corps du blessé.

\- C'est...inattendu, souffla-t-elle

\- Quoi?

\- C'est le peu de magie qui lui reste dans le corps qui lui permet de rester en vie. Une petite partie de sa magie entoure son cœur et l'alimente pour qu'il continue à battre. Mais elle s'épuise, car son noyau magique s'affaiblit en même temps, dit-elle alors qu'elle voyait parfaitement le noyau magique qui ne formait plus qu'un petit noyau pas plus grand qu'un petit pois. Non, attends, dit-elle brusquement, en voyant le noyau s'éclairer un petit moment, avant d'augmenter - juste un petit peu - comme si... Elle se régénère. C'est incroyable, s'écria Molly, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Je n'ai jamais vu cela, finit-elle, alors qu'elle passait ses mains, où une faible lumière verte en sortit, au-dessus du torse dénudé du blessé.

\- C'est une bonne chose ?, demanda Olivier.

\- Oh, oui, mon petit. Cet homme a beaucoup de chance. C'est rare que la magie d'un sorcier, après qu'il l'est épuisé, que celle-ci se régénère. La plupart du temps le sorcier perd complètement sa magie. Peut-être que le fait qu'il soit un de c'est sorcier du troisième Ordre joue en sa faveur, expliqua-t-elle en voyant son tatouage rouge. Les sorciers de cet Ordre sont pourvus d'une immense quantité de magie très puissante qu'ils acquièrent durant tout leur apprentissage.

\- Oh ! Je vois, émit Olivier. Et donc...cela suffit pour avoir le pouvoir de régénérer sa magie.

-¨Peut-être bien, dit-elle. Bon! Je vais m'occuper de ses autres blessures, avant de lui influer un peu de ma magie qui l'aidera à tenir un peu plus longtemps.

\- Cela est-il possible ?

\- Oui, nous les elfes pouvons influer de la magie à n'importe qui pour un petit temps. Même aux sorciers, car notre magie est compatible avec la leur. Mais rare sont les sorciers qui ont, entre eux, une comptabilité parfaite au niveau de leur magie. Enfin...je vais pouvoir bien le soigner. Pour l'instant je vais juste lui soigner ses blessures, et plus tard je reviendrais avec des potions et des onguents. Il va falloir que je concocte quelques potions que je n'ai plus en stock.

\- Bien. Cela prendra du temps.

\- Une semaine, tout au plus. Pour l'instant veille juste sur lui, jusqu'à mon retour.

Un nouveau jet de lumière sortit de ses mains, mais celle-ci était d'un bleu vif. Et Olivier vit quelques petits jets de cette même lumière pénétrer le corps de l'inconnu. Molly était en train de lui donner un peu de sa magie. Au moins, les chances pour cet homme de s'en sortir avaient augmenté.

\- C'est bien que tu aies eu l'idée de sauver cet homme, malgré nos restrictions.

\- Je ne regrette pas.

\- D'où penses-tu qu'il vienne ?

\- De l'Empire d'Angleterre, dit-il en montrant l'emblème brodé sur la haut du vêtement de l'homme qui était posé sur une chaise. J'allais demander à Hector de se renseigner discrètement sur l'Empire. Peut-être saura-t-il ce qui s'est passé.

\- Une guerre sans doute. Mais je pense que tu devrais éviter d'entreprendre cela pour le moment. Attendons qu'il se réveille. Si tu rameutes le monde extérieur, cela ne plaira pas à certains habitants de l'île.

\- Tu as raison. Mais quand se réveillera-t-il ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Cela peut prendre des semaines, des mois, voir des années. Je ne sais vraiment pas, souffla Molly, en lançant un regard au corps inconscient de l'homme.

Une fois que Molly ait fini de vérifier que toutes les blessures avaient pu être soignées, elle donna de dernières instructions au jeune Olivier, avant de s'en aller, tout en promettant de revenir au plus vite avec toutes les potions.

À son départ, Olivier souffla avant de reporter son regard vers l'anglais. Il ne regrettait pas de lui être venu en aide. Après tout ce n'était qu'un homme blessé, presque à l'article de la mort. Enfin...moyennement désormais.

Ce dernier n'était peut-être pas comme _eux_. Et puis dans son état, que pouvait-il bien faire. D'autant plus qu'il était seul, loin de son pays.

Olivier espérait que ce dernier puisse un jour – et le plus proche si possible - se réveiller. En attendant, il allait attendre. Il aurait voulu savoir qui il était par le biais des informations qu'aurait obtenues Hector en se renseignant sur l'Empire. Mais Molly avait raison, valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer, pour l'instant. Et puis la connexion avec le monde extérieur était aujourd'hui très difficile. Depuis _ce jour_ en particulier, les peuples de l'île ne se fiaient plus au monde extérieur, comme ils ne s'occupaient plus du tout de ce qui s'y déroulait. Ils ne faisaient plus confiance aux hommes qui peuplaient les autres terres. Pas après ce qui s'était passée.

Pourtant...il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser cet homme mourir.

Couvrant le corps d'une couverture, Olivier s'en alla pour se ressourcer. Il l'avait veillé durant deux jours, sans s'être vraiment reposé. Il lui fallait un peu de repos, parce qu'il en avait bien besoin.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Des mois plus tard à l'Empire.**_

Dans les appartements du prince c'était l'effervescence.

Les amis d'Harry étaient présents, debout dans un coin de la chambre de celui-ci, arborant une grimace à cause des cris de douleur que poussait leur ami alors qu'il était en plein travail.

Près de ce dernier se trouvait sa mère qui était venu l'épauler dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Entre ses jambes, bien ouvertes, se trouvait Féria qui faisait tout pour détendre le prince qui souffrait depuis que sa poche d'eaux s'était éclaté et que ses parois internes avaient commencé à se détendre afin de pouvoir faire passer son enfant. Féria lui avait dit qu'il allait ressentir de la douleur, mais à ce point-là... Il souffrait, tant il avait mal.

Il sentait son bébé bouger dans tous les sens dans son ventre, comme pour trouver la bonne position afin de sortir. Et cela était d'autant plus douloureux. Pourtant il se montra courageux, et continua de faire ce qui lui disait de faire Féria. Respirer et inspirer, afin de faire passer quelque peu la douleur. Sa main tenait fermement celle de sa mère qui tentait de l'apaiser à travers ses douces paroles.

À ses côtés, Harry se perdit un moment dans ses pensées. Des pensées qui le menèrent vers son époux qui aurait dû être là, à ses côtés pour la venue de leur enfant. Il aurait dû être celui qui lui tenait la main pour le soulager. Il aurait dû être celui qui lui susurrait des mots d'apaisements et d'encouragements.

Mais il n'était pas là. Non...il n'était _plus_ là.

Même après ces mois passés, Harry n'avait pas extériorisé toute sa douleur. Cela lui était impossible. Même-s'il allait un peu mieux, grâce à ses proches, il lui arrivait souvent de se perdre dans ses souvenirs. De rester des heures et des heures dans ses appartements ou dans le bureau de son époux pour pleurer et penser à lui et rien d'autre qu'à lui.

Un nouveau cri sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit son enfant commencer à descendre. C'était affreusement douloureux et...déchirant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Pourtant, il poussa, poussa, comme lui disait de faire Féria et sa mère. Son corps était en sueur et ses yeux étaient embués par ses larmes, tant ce qui était en train de se passer était vraiment nouveau et surtout douloureux pour lui.

Broyant d'une main celle de sa mère et s'accrochant de l'autre sur les draps défaits et humides, il continua de pousser jusqu'à ce que Féria criât qu'elle voyait la tête de son enfant. Cela lui revigora et il continua sur sa lancée, poussant de toutes ses maigres forces.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris d'enfants se firent entendre dans toute la chambre sous les yeux émerveillés des personnes présentes.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Féria prit l'enfant pour aller le nettoyer. Lily quant à elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, alors qu'elle serrait tout contre son cœur son fils qui tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon chéri, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, alors qu'elle lui caressa ses joues humides.

Harry se contenta de sourire faiblement, avant de se redresser, non sans grimacer de douleur.

\- Ne bouge pas trop, lui dit Féria en revenant vers lui, son enfant dans ses bras, entouré d'un plaid blanc. Voici votre fils mon prince. Un fils en pleine forme, dit-elle avec un sourire, avant de le poser contre la poitrine d'Harry qui avait les yeux brillants d'émotions.

\- Mon...fils, murmura-t-il avec de l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- Oh Harry ! Il est magnifique, dit Lily, alors qu'elle touchait doucement l'une des joues de son petit-fils.

\- Oui, confirma Harry, le regard tendre, posé sur son fils.

\- Félicitation mon ami, s'exclama Blaise, qui s'était rapproché en même temps que Draco et Meven.

\- En voilà, un beau petit gars, intervint Remus, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui, sourit Harry, avec tendresse.

\- Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ?, lui demanda Draco, en s'approchant un peu plus pour mirer son filleul.

Harry leva le regard et regarda un point fixe, loin devant lui, avant de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans l'un de ses souvenirs.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?, demanda Harry, en posant une main sur son ventre, avant de regarder son époux._

 _\- Oh ! Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, répondit Tom. Tu fais bien de me poser cette question. As-tu déjà une idée ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment. C'est pour cela que je t'ai posé cette question. Et puis, on ne sait pas si une fille ou un garçon._

 _\- Un garçon, s'exclama Tom, sans hésitation._

 _\- Tu es bien trop sur toi, rit Harry._

 _\- Bien sûr ,sourit Tim avec suffisance._

 _\- Mais on devrait tout de même commencer à réfléchir à un prénom de fille ou de garçon._

 _\- Hum...Je vois, réfléchit Tom. Je sais ce que l'on va faire, dit-il._

 _\- Expliques-toi !_

 _\- Je décide du prénom pour un garçon et toi pour une fille. Qu'en dis-tu?_

 _\- Hum...pourquoi pas. Mais tu n'as pas d'idée par l'instant._

 _\- Non, rit Tom._

 _\- Moi...J'aimerais bien qu'elle porte le prénom de ma mère. Lily, dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ! C'est plutôt joli, acquiesça Tom._

 _\- Oui, sourit Harry, en se caressant le ventre._

 _Tom se fit silencieux quelques minutes, tout en continuant de balancer la balancelle sur laquelle ils étaient assis depuis deux bonnes heures._

 _\- Salazar, s'exclama-t-il soudainement_

 _\- Quoi? Demanda Harry, en le regardant_

 _\- Salazar. C'était comme cela que se prénommait mon ancêtre. C'est lui qui avait conquis les terres anglaises, avant de fonder l'Empire d'Angleterre._

 _\- Salazar hein, souffla Harry. Hum...je suis d'accord, sourit-il, avant de serrer la main de son époux._

 _\- Salazar Thomas Riddle III. Cela sonne bien. Tu ne trouves pas, dit Tom, en prenant son époux contre lui._

 _\- Oui, souffla Harry, en se resserrant son étreinte._

 _ **Fin Flashbak**_

\- Salazar Thomas Riddle, dit alors Harry, en revenant à lui.

\- C'est très joli, mon chéri, dit Lily en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Oui, sourit Harry, en portant son regard sur son fils qui dormait. Bienvenue dans ce monde, mon fils, lui murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser sur son petit front.

Il posa un regard doux sur son fils, avant de lui caresser amoureusement ses petites joues rondes.

Certes, il lui manquait une partie de lui à cet instant, mais Harry ne pouvait nier qu'en ce jour, il était tout de même heureux. Heureux que son enfant soit enfin là, et en bonne santé. Tom aurait été tout aussi comblé et heureux. Il en était persuadé.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. Voyez celui-ci comme un prologue à la deuxième partie de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE A LIRE :**

 **Me revoilà avec Notre Union, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu... LOL Enfin, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous poster cette deuxième partie qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme je vous l'avais fait savoir, j'étais sur un nouveau projet. L'histoire aujourd'hui a déjà 8 chapitres d'avances. Et le premier est en cours de correction chez Byakkance, mon formidable bêta-lecteur. Alors il se peut que dans la semaine vous ayez une nouvelle histoire de ma part. Et étant trop gentil mdrr je vous donne au moins le titre de ma nouvelle histoire. _Le Courtisan d'un Lord._ C'est un Tom/Harry, bien évidemment. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Alors j'espère vous voir nombreux à la suivre. **

**Bon, je vous laisse là, et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Pleins de bisous.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Et oui, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente, mais avec trois fictions en cours, j'essaye de faire comme je peux, pour vous donner au moins un chapitre chaque mois de chacune de mes histoires.**

 **Enfin...voilà la suite tant attendu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes. Je me suis relu, mais étant fatigué, il se peut qu'il reste des fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **o00oo00o**_

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 31**_

 _ **En l'an 1552, à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

Voilà que deux ans étaient passés depuis la disparition de l'empereur. Deux ans que le prince Harry avait pris sa place sur le trône de l'Empire d'Angleterre. Et deux ans que son fils, Salazar Thomas Riddle III, héritier du trône, était né.

La venue de cet enfant avait réjoui le peuple de l'Empire qui, le lendemain de sa naissance, avait organisé la plus belle des fêtes à son encontre. La joie et le bonheur avaient animé les provinces du pays, et cela avait mis un peu de baume dans le cœur de leur prince. De nombreux présents avaient été envoyé au palais. Présents qu'Harry avait acceptés avec joie. Même les alliés de l'Empire l'avaient félicité et offert de nombreux présents.

En soi, celui-ci fut accueilli de la plus belle des façons.

Harry, malgré cette peine qui le rongeait toujours suite à la disparition de son époux, s'était montré souriant et avait remercié avec chaleur son peuple pour leur soutien. Grâce à son peuple et à sa famille, il avait d'autant plus pu se reconstruire petit à petit. Il veillait et gérait l'Empire presque aussi bien que, feu son époux, l'avait fait.

Mais la naissance de Salazar était sans aucun doute l'événement qui lui avait permis de se reprendre et d'atténuer quelque peu la douleur causée par la disparition de son époux. Aujourd'hui, il suivait les traces de Tom.

Oh bien sûr, il avait aussi apporté de nouvelles idées ou renforcé des lois et autres pour le bien de son peuple. Les traités déjà établis avec les différents peuples de créatures magiques étaient toujours de rigueur, mais ils étaient désormais bien plus solides. Même ceux signés avec les alliés de l'Empire. Les échanges avec ceux-ci se passaient extrêmement bien et Harry ne pouvait qu'en être fier, lui qui avait eu du mal à s'imposer comme étant le nouvel empereur auprès d'eux. Il avait d'autant plus dû montrer à ses propres gouverneurs et conseillés que malgré son jeune âge et son inexpérience, il était parfaitement capable de gérer un tel Empire. Et puis, Harry n'était pas seul. Il était extrêmement bien entouré. De ce fait, il n'avait pas matière à s'inquiéter. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il préférait se dire.

Harry savait que certains d'entre eux se taisaient sur ce qu'ils pensaient réellement. Il savait que certains pensaient qu'il n'avait vraiment pas les épaules assez solides pour gouverner. Que ses prises de décisions n'étaient pas souvent très réfléchi et bonnes. Mais Harry n'avait que faire de leur opinion. Entouré comme il l'était, il savait de quoi il était capable. Certes, il lui restait du chemin à faire, avant d'être un aussi bon empereur que l'avait été Tom, mais il croyait en ses capacités. Il croyait en lui, comme Tom avait cru en lui, en lui laissant entre ses mains son Empire.

Cependant, il lui arrivait de déchanter et de ne plus savoir quoi faire avec toutes ses responsabilités. Parfois, il se sentait même inutile et juste...perdu. D'ailleurs ces temps-ci, cela lui arrivait souvent. Mais il aimait à se dire que c'était parce qu'il était fatigué des chuchotis qu'émettaient sans honte certains gouverneurs et autres personnes. Pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait bien plus que cela.

Enfin...malgré tout cela, l'Empire se portait bien. C'était l'essentiel.

Assis derrière l'ancien bureau de son époux qui était devenu le sien, Harry lisait les différents documents que son père avait pris soin de lui envoyer quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis quelque temps, un nouveau flux commercial s'était installé entre leurs deux pays.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le commerce entre les deux pays avait été quasi inexistant. Et Harry, étant originaire d'Écosse, avait voulu importer de son pays, des produits qu'on ne trouvait pas à l'Empire. Alors pour ce fait, il avait décidé de rendre l'échange commercial entre les deux pays, plus important.

Surpris par l'audace de son fils, James avait bien évidemment accepté. Cet échange avait donc renforcé les liens qui unissait les deux pays. Car, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce n'avait été que l'armée et bien évidemment l'union entre son fils et l'empereur Tom qui les avaient solidement lié. Mais maintenant, Harry avait décidé d'être encore plus proche de son pays, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre comme il le souhaitait, à cause de ses responsabilités.

Oh, bien sûr, parfois ils s'échangeaient simplement des missives pour avoir des nouvelles de l'autre. Après tout, ils n'avaient que cela pour rester en contact et suivre l'évolution de la vie de l'un et de l'autre. Depuis que Harry avait quitté le Royaume, ils ne s'étaient plus revu. Pas même pour le jour de la naissance de son fils. James n'avait toujours pas vu son petit-fils. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Il l'imaginait que grâce aux descriptions de son fils par ses lettres, et par sa femme, ainsi que Sirius lorsqu'ils revenaient de leur voyage. Par moments, il les enviait énormément, et il ne s'était pas inquiété d'en faire part à son fils. Harry avait alors promis que dans un jour prochain, il ferait tout pour qu'il puisse enfin faire la rencontre de son petit-fils et le revoir en même temps.

En bref...depuis cette décision, il était encore plus proche de son père, et son parrain venait bien plus souvent, que ce soit pour affaire ou seulement voir son fils et Remus.

D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était proposé à maintes reprises d'être l'accompagnateur de son fils pour l'emmener au Royaume, afin qu'il puisse lui aussi rencontrer son grand-père. Mais Harry, bien qu'il ait hésité au début à dire oui, avait tout compte fait refuser l'offre pour le moment. Salazar était encore trop jeune pour faire un tel voyage et sans lui en plus de cela. Honnêtement, Harry n'aurait pas supporté de se savoir loin de lui, même si ce dernier était entouré de sa famille et en sécurité. À ses yeux, Salazar était encore qu'un petit enfant. Son petit enfant. En plus de cela, Harry voulait être présent lors de leur premier rencontre. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Mais lorsque l'occasion se présenterait, il la saisirait sans discuter. Il fallait juste se montrer patient. Encore.

Et puis, Harry se sentait déjà honteux de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son fils, alors le voir partir pour des jours et des jours loin de lui, cela lui était impossible.

Les seuls moments où il pouvait nettement admirer son fils, c'était le soir. Il ne se gênait pas pour s'allonger près de lui, le prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser doucement sa tignasse qui était douce au toucher. Son fils était magnifique. Rien ne pouvait lui faire penser le contraire.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait des jours où il avait du temps libre à lui consacrer. Et ces temps libres, ils les passaient souvent à l'extérieur du palais. Ces moments-là étaient rares, certes, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, ils profitaient de l'un et de l'autre, sans aucune limite. Harry chérissait ses petits moments. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'il aurait voulu avoir un peu plus de temps libre pour son fils qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Dans peu de temps, il allait fêter ses trois printemps. Par moments, il enviait ses amis qui passaient bien plus de temps avec Salazar et qui le connaissaient aussi bien que lui, même parfois mieux.

Que le temps passe vite, pensa Harry, alors qu'un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à la pensée de son fils.

Salazar était sa merveille. Depuis sa naissance il était devenu son nouveau souffle de vie. Il était parfait et juste...magnifique. Il était un beau mélange de ses deux parents. Il possédait des yeux d'un bleu pur. D'un bleu à en faire pâlir le ciel. Il était pourvu de cheveux légèrement ondulés et aussi noir que ceux de son père. Ses traits du visage étaient un mélange de lui et de Tom. Mais Harry était sûr que celui-ci en grandissant ressemblerait bien plus à son père qu'à lui.

Salazar était son joyau. Et cela, Harry le pensait chaque nuit avant de dormir, après qu'il ait serré ou embrassé fortement son alliance offerte par son époux. Ou parfois il se contentait alors de mirer pendant des heures le médaillon que lui avait remis son époux avant de partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Son fils et ces deux présents qui lui étaient précieux, il les chérissait de tout son cœur. Ils représentaient tout l'amour qu'il y avait eut entre eux.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il tenta de réprimer le flot de souvenirs qui tentait de l'envahir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser perdre dans ses pensées. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire. En plus de cela son parrain Sirius venait leur rendre visite. Ou plutôt venait voir son compagnon qui n'était autre que Remus.

Il arbora un sourire à la pensée de ses deux là. Ils avaient fait un long chemin avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que les deux hommes s'étaient livré à l'un et à l'autre. Ils avaient pu mettre à plat tout leur malentendu et autres, avant de se laisser une chance d'entamer une belle relation, malgré la distance entre eux. Harry avait d'ailleurs proposé à Remus de rentrer au Royaume, mais celui-ci avait refusé arguant qu'il devait continuer, avec lui, son apprentissage de la magie. Mais aussi qu'il était préférable que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de son fils lorsque l'un de ses parrains n'était pas présent et que lui était occupé, avant de pouvoir enseigner à son fils lorsqu'il serait en âge de comprendre. Harry n'avait pu refuser la demande de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son parrain.

Enfin...Autre que cela, Harry était heureux pour eux. Comme il était heureux que la relation entre Draco et Meven ait aussi changé pour une plus fusionnelle et plus sentimentale. Car oui, les deux elfes formaient aujourd'hui un couple. Si cela avait surpris Harry, comme Blaise et leurs pères respectifs au début, ils avaient fini par y concéder et s'y habituer. Quand on voyait la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux désormais, il n'y avait plus aucun doute quant aux sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

En revanche, la surprise qui les avait laissé pantois, était sans aucun doute au fait que Blaise ait arrêté ses fréquentations. Il n'était plus aussi, voire plus du tout, volage. Depuis la mort de son père, Blaise avait beaucoup changé. Il avait suivi les traces de son père et était devenu le gouverneur d'Arthedain. Et même si cela fut difficile au début, maintenant il gérait parfaitement sa province. Et puis, d'après ce qu'il leur avait raconté, il avait rencontré une jeune femme de bonne famille à Ikra lorsqu'il y était allé pour rendre visite à sa mère qui s'y était installée quelques jours après l'enterrement de son époux. Blaise ne leur avait dit que très peu de chose sur cette fameuse jeune femme, mais d'après les yeux brillants qu'avait présenté leur ami, il était certain que celle-ci avait réussi à atteindre le cœur du jeune gouverneur.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres d'Harry, en repensant à ce jour où Blaise leur avait révélé avoir fait une belle rencontre. Il pouvait encore entendre la passion qui avait traversé sa voix lorsqu'il leur avait raconté leur rencontre, sans donner plus de détails sur la jeune femme. Mais il ne leur avait pas caché le fait qu'il aimerait beaucoup la revoir et qu'il l'avait d'ailleurs, si le cœur lui en disait, invité à venir à l'Empire. Draco s'était littéralement moqué de lui en voyant à quel point son ami avait été charmé par une seule fille. Car après tout, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait et c'était beau à voir comme l'avait souligné Draco, en ricanant.

Enfin...tous ses proches allaient bien et cela ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. En revanche, pour lui, il n'était pas sûr d'aller aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

Se reprenant et ne voulant pas se laisser distraire par des pensées négatives, Harry laissa sa paperasse de côté. Il avait besoin de respirer. Sortir lui ferait du bien, même-s'il faisait froid.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau, il passa devant les deux gardes postaient devant. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent avec respect, avant que leur prince leur autorise à se relever. Harry leur sourit faiblement, et s'en alla en direction du grand jardin. Il ressentit brusquement le besoin d'aller s'asseoir sur la balancelle qu'il partageait autrefois avec son époux et ne plus bouger. Il savait quand y allant, il allait se ressasser le passé, mais malgré cela il ressentait le besoin d'y aller. Car à chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans le petit pavillon, il avait la sensation que son époux était là, près de lui. Après tout, cet endroit avait été le lieu où les deux époux se retrouvaient souvent pour y passer un moment seul, loin de toute responsabilité. Ce pavillon renfermait de nombreux souvenirs qui étaient aussi merveilleux les uns que les autres. Et même-si cela serrait le cœur d'Harry lorsqu'il y allait et se rendait compte qu'il était désormais seul, il faisait silence et y restait des heures et des heures.

 **o00oo00o**

Ce fut les rires d'un petit garçon qui s'éleva dans le vaste jardin du palais qui accueillit Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son fils dehors par ce temps. Mais il savait combien son fils aimait se rendre dehors, sous n'importe quel temps, pour y jouer des heures.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'à toute vitesse, passé devant lui son fils qui ne l'avait pas vu, poursuivi par un Draco à bout de souffle.

Bien, il ne pouvait que le croire lorsque celui-ci lui disait que son fils était intenable. S'approchant, il pouvait entendre le rire de son fils et les bougonnements de son ami. Secouant la tête, il continua son chemin, avant d'être arrêté par un petit corps qui vint se percuter fortement contre lui.

\- Sal !, s'exclama alors Harry en se baissant vers son fils.

\- Papa !, s'écria le petit garçon, faisant fi du petit accident.

Il se releva en toute vitesse, avant de sauter dans les bras de son père.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?, demanda Harry.

\- Non, non, suis un grand garçon, bredouilla son fils.

Riant, Harry le serra fortement dans ses bras, avant de s'imprégner de son odeur. Il vit Draco arriver près d'eux, les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru et par ce temps frisquet qui plus est. Il ricana, tout en se levant, prenant ainsi son fils dans ses bras. Bon après tout, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, vu la façon avec laquelle ce dernier s'agripper à lui.

\- Ai gagné, cria Salazar en se retournant vers l'elfe.

\- C'est parce que tu es le plus fort, dit Draco, en souriant. Harry !, salua Draco.

\- Bonjour Draco, sourit Harry.

\- Ton fils est un vrai petit monstre. Je n'ai jamais autant couru. Il sait comment s'y prendre, déclara l'elfe.

\- J'ai vu cela, oui, rit Harry. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes dehors ?, demanda Harry.

\- Assez oui. Nous allions rentrer, mais Sal m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas, expliqua Draco en regardant le petit qui souriait. Il fait bien plus froid, et je ne veux pas qu'il tombe malade.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il fait bien plus froid que plus tôt, confirma Harry. Tu t'es assez amusé. Il est temps de rentrer, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de son fils.

\- Oh non, pas encore, bouda Sal en comprenant qu'il allait retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Si fils. Tu ne voudrais pas tomber malade et rater la balade à dos de Hyss demain, dit Harry en regardant son fils.

\- Non, dit alors son fils, en secouant la tête et serrant ses petits bras autour du cou de son père.

\- Bien. Draco va te ramener à l'intérieur et promis je vous rejoins. D'accord, dit Harry.

\- Hum hum, acquiesça son fils.

Draco ne dit rien. Il avait pensé que son ami les accompagnerait. Mais il comprit alors que, si Harry se trouvait ici, était qu'il avait envie de se retrouver seul un moment. Alors il se rapprocha d'eux et prit Salazar dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Draco regarda un moment son ami, avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Harry lui lança un sourire qui en disant long sur son état. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui. Et cela Draco l'avait bien vite remarqué. Et bien qu'il s'inquiète, il ne dit rien. Ces temps-ci, Harry était souvent ailleurs et aimait se retrouver seul. Mais Draco, comme tous, ne pouvait se détourner de la tristesse qui se reflétait parfois dans le regard de leur prince. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Et puis, si Harry avait besoin de se retrouver seul, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher.

\- Sois sage, dit Harry à l'intention de son fils ?

\- Oui papa, acquiesça ce dernier, en souriant.

Harry les regarda s'en aller, le cœur un peu lourd. Il aurait pu profiter de cette occasion pour rester avec son fils, mais il ressentait toujours ce besoin de se retrouver seul. Alors sans plus tarder, il se détourna d'eux, et se dirigea vers l'endroit désiré.

Bien vite, il arriva devant le pavillon. À peine eut-il mis un pied à l'intérieur, que la sensation que son époux était avec lui vint le frapper de plein fouet. Celle-ci l'entourait et ne comptait pas le lâcher. Lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir sur la balancelle, ses yeux s'emplirent de tristesse, car une nouvelle fois, il se rendait compte qu'il était seul.

Son époux lui manquait horriblement. C'était affreux, insupportable et insurmontable. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Comment le pouvait-il ? Non, c'était impossible pour lui de l'oublier. Il l'avait aimé et l'aimait encore de tout son cœur. Aujourd'hui encore il avait du mal à se dire que ce dernier puisse être réellement mort. Il avait du mal à se dire que son époux ne s'était pas battu pour rester en vie.

Chaque jour, depuis ce jour, il essayait vaillamment de vivre et de régner comme il le pouvait, mais la douleur et le manque de son époux étaient encore bien trop présent. Et cela suffisait pour le distraire. De plus, même-si ses proches réussissaient parfois à les atténuer, ceux-ci revenaient très vite pour lui faire prendre conscience que son époux n'était plus là et qu'il devait vivre avec cet état de fait. Et cela lui était insoutenable.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelque part, dans un pays du monde.**_

 _ **Souvenirs**_

 _Allongée sur un fin matelas, une femme toussait fortement sous les yeux embués par les larmes contenus de son fils âgé de dix printemps._

 _Le corps maigre, le visage creusé par la fatigue, les yeux vitreux et les membres engourdis par le froid qui entrait par les nombreux trous de la petite bicoque, la femme tentait de paraître au mieux, aux yeux de son fils. Mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien à quel point sa mère souffrait. Il voyait bien à quel point celle-ci tentait de ne pas lui paraître misérable, mais surtout malade. Le corps figé, il la regardait tousser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que du sang ne sorte de sa bouche._

 _Un hoquet d'horreur sortit de sa bouche à cette vue et à la vue des larmes qui coulaient sur le visage maigre et terne de sa mère. Cette vision lui était insoutenable. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Sa mère venait de voir un vieux médecin qui lui avait confirmé qu'il était trop tard pour elle. Trop tard pour prendre un traitement contre la maladie dont elle était victime. La maladie s'était rependu bien trop vite. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Alors le médecin était parti non sans leur adresser un dernier regard désolé._

 _Toussant encore, la femme s'essuya la bouche, avant de tourner son regard brumeux vers son fils qui était toujours figé à quelques pas d'elle._

 _\- Approche, lui demanda-t-elle._

 _Dans de petits pas, son fils s'approcha d'elle, avant de s'arrêter près d'elle afin qu'il puisse l'entendre._

 _\- Je suis...désolé de devoir te laisser. Tellement désolé, dit-elle le souffle court. J'aurais tellement voulu rester encore auprès de toi mon fils, continua-t-elle, avant de tousser. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu es une bien meilleure vie que celle que je t'ai donnée jusqu'à maintenant, pleura-t-elle. Tu méritais tellement mieux que cette vie-là. Tu..., elle toussa de nouveau sous les yeux écarquillés de son fils toujours figé. Oh, mon fils si tu savais combien je m'en veux de ne pas m'être battu pour toi._

 _Il ne comprenait pas où sa mère voulait en venir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait tout cela. Malgré leur pauvreté, sa mère avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il puisse se nourrir. Elle s'était toujours occupé de lui, même dans les plus pires moments. Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère s'en voulait. Mais il la laissa continuer._

 _\- Tu me l'as toujours demandé et je n'ai jamais su te répondre. Mais aujourd'hui je veux...je veux que tu saches avant que je ne parte qui est ton père. Je veux que tu saches qui es-tu aux yeux de tous, mais surtout à ses yeux, dit-elle après un moment. Approche._

 _Son cœur manqua un battement à cette annonce. Combien de fois il avait demandé auprès de sa mère, lorsqu'elle était encore en état, qui était son père ? Il ne les avait plus compté. Sa mère avait toujours préféré se taire à ce sujet. Ne rien lui dire. Et aujourd'hui il était sur le point de savoir qui était son géniteur._

 _D'innombrables questions vinrent envahir son esprit. Il se demandait où celui-ci habitait ? Qui était-il ? Et s'il était-il toujours vivant ?_

 _S'approchant de sa mère, il colla son oreille près de la bouche de sa mère, avant qu'elle ne se mette à lui raconter comment il avait été conçu et dans quelle circonstance._

 _Au fil des mots que sa mère jetée, son cœur se serra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus encore, laissant un trop-plein d'émotions les inonder. Lorsque sa mère eut fini de lui dire ce qu'il avait cherché à entendre toute sa vie, l'incompréhension, la douleur, la tristesse, la colère et d'autres émotions négatives se déchaînèrent en lui._

 _\- Pardonne-moi, mon fils. Pardonne-moi, pleura sa mère, avant de tousser de nouveau à de nombreuses reprises, avant de rendre son dernier souffle sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de son fils qui était complètement liquéfié._

 _Les yeux de sa mère était grands ouverts et montrer toute la souffrance dont elle avait été victime depuis quelque temps. Toute la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer. Tremblant, il leva l'une de ses mains et les ferma pour ne plus les voir, tant cela lui était insupportable._

 _\- Maman, susurra-t-il alors le cœur serré et les yeux subitement brouillés par des larmes. Je te pardonne._

 _ **Fin souvenir**_

Un homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Encore une fois il venait de revivre la mort de sa mère. Il venait de revivre ce souvenir qui lui était douloureux et qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de son être. Revivre ce moment lui était comme un rappel de la misérable vie qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une vie misérable qu'il avait vécue à cause de son géniteur qui avait délibérément rejeté sans aucun scrupule sa mère.

Il n'avait jamais oublié la révélation que sa mère, mourante ce soir-là, lui avait faite. Il n'avait jamais oublié la promesse qu'il s'était fait. Non, il n'avait jamais oublié qu'il s'était promis de réclamer vengeance pour l'humiliation dont lui et sa mère avaient été victime.

Il s'était promis ce soir-là que l'Empire d'Angleterre ne serait plus sous la coupe des Riddle et que ce pays connaîtrait un nouveau tournant.

Un nouveau règne. Une nouvelle domination.

Il avait préparé sciemment son plan. Et cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps. Énormément de temps même. Il avait même laissé l'Empire se remettre de la perte de leur empereur, alors qu'il aurait bien pu attaquer à ce moment-là. Mais aujourd'hui, plus de deux ans après la guerre contre l'Empire d'Espagne, il était enfin prêt à passer à l'attaque. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin mettre son plan durement ficelé, en action.

Bientôt, il allait faire tomber l'Empire sous sa coupe. Le règne des Riddle ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il allait les faire souffrir, comme lui avait souffert.

Bien qu'il ait voulu s'occuper lui-même de l'empereur, il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de le savoir mort. L'Empire était dirigé par son époux, mais il savait que celui-ci n'était pas assez fort pour réussir à le repousser. Pour s'opposer à lui. Et une fois qu'il détiendrait l'Empire entre ses mains, il détruirait le prince en tuant bien évidemment son fils qui était héritier du trône. Après tout, il ne pouvait avoir deux prétendants pour le trône. Il fallait éliminer la menace. Ensuite, peut-être songerait-il à éliminer aussi le prince et tous ses proches, et autres personnes qui s'opposeraient à lui.

Les terres de l'Empire, des terres qui auraient dû être à _lui_ , allaient lui appartenir, de gré ou de force.

Oui, bientôt, l'Empire connaîtrait un nouveau tournant. Une nouvelle histoire. Son histoire.

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On en sait un peu plus sur le nouveau bourreau. Sur la nouvelle menace. Je sais que vous vous posez plein de questions, et je suis toute ouïe.**

 **Encore désolé pour les fautes.**

 **Bien je vous laisse là, et je vous dis à la prochaine fois.**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir, ou bonjour :). Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes. Je me suis relu, mais étant fatigué, il se peut qu'il reste des fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **o00oo00o**_

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 32**_

 _ **Au village des Solwän**_.

Après avoir passé une journée avec son filleul, Draco était rentré à son village.

La nuit tombée tout juste lorsqu'il passa les portes de son village. Et comme toujours, il fut accueilli par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui se dégageait des rues animées de son village. Marchant à travers celui-ci, il put voir des elfes arpentaient les rues, entrant ou sortant de tel et tel endroit.

Souriant, Draco se dépêcha, afin de pouvoir lui aussi profiter du reste de la soirée.

Son père était parti pour affaire avec le père de Meven. De ce fait, il était seul. Du moins, pas tout à fait. Depuis que lui et Meven étaient ensemble, l'elfe noir venait souvent lui rendre visite, surtout lorsqu'il était seul dans sa propre demeure. Et dans ces cas-là, les deux amoureux en profitaient allègrement.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à son amant.

Qui aurait cru que lui et Meven entretiendrait une telle relation ? Pas lui en tout cas. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, jusqu'à ce que Meven ne se déclare à lui. Et le fait d'avoir eu du temps pour y voir plus clair, lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose que son amant. Voilà pourquoi à son retour de la guerre, Draco était parti retrouver Meven. Les deux elfes avaient parlé durant des heures, avant de s'embrasser fiévreusement, entamant ainsi une belle relation amoureuse.

Tout ce temps déjà écoulé, ils l'avaient passé à apprendre à se connaître sous un nouvel angle. Et les deux hommes avaient apprécié ce qu'il avait découvert sur l'autre. Leur animosité était de l'histoire ancienne. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus complices et plus amoureux que jamais. Et c'était très beau à voir, d'après Harry et Blaise, même si ce dernier avait eu du mal à les voir ensemble au début de leur relation. Mais le bonheur de son ami comptait pour lui, alors il avait accepté cette relation. De plus, il avait pu voir Meven sous un autre jour. Et depuis, les deux garçons s'entendaient mieux qu'avant.

Enfin...tout cela pour dire que les deux amants profitaient de chaque moment qui leur était offert. Et là Draco était sûr de retrouver Meven dans ses quartiers personnels.

En entrant dans son habitat, il salua les quelques servantes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, avant de se diriger directement vers ses appartements. Et bien sûr, en pénétrant dans ceux-ci il découvrit son amant, allongé de tout son soûl sur son grand lit, en train de roupiller tranquillement.

Retirant sa cape qu'il déposa sur l'un des canapés qui se trouvaient dans la vaste chambre, il alla vers lui, afin de s'installer à ses côtés. Près de lui, il se contenta de mirer quelques minutes le beau visage détendu de son amant. Il était beau. Magnifique même. Il caressa doucereusement le visage de porcelaine qui lui faisait face, avant de passer, en une douce caresse, son pouce sur les lèvres si tentatrices. Sa main descendit vers sa joue avant d'être attrapé par une main aussi blanche que la sienne.

\- Je t'ai réveillé, souffla Draco.

\- Tu sais que j'ai le sommeil léger, sourit Meven, en caressant la main qu'il tenait.

\- Je sais, dit Draco. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu plus d'une heure je dirais, répondit Meven en se redressant.

\- Hum...Tu as pu faire ce que tu avais à faire ?

\- Oui. Sinon je ne serais pas là, lui dit Meven, avant de l'embrasser. Salazar n'a pas été trop dur avec toi, reprit-il.

\- Ne te moque pas, grommela Draco. Tu sais comment ce gosse aime me faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Oh oui je sais. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas comme ça avec moi.

\- Heureusement pour toi oui.

\- Et Harry ? Tu as pu le croiser. Ces temps-ci on le voit très peu.

\- Oui, je l'ai croisé. Et comme tu t'en doutes, il n'était pas dans ses beaux jours, débita Draco, en soufflant. J'aimerais tant faire quelque chose pour qu'il aille mieux.

\- Comme nous tous, le coupa Meven. Et puis avec ses charges qui le pèsent, ça n'arrange pas son humeur.

\- Hum..., fit l'elfe blond.

\- J'espère que la venue de son parrain le réconfortera.

\- Je l'espère aussi, soupira Draco, avant de s'allonger sur son lit, près de son amant.

Meven se laissa tomber près de Draco, avant de se mettre au-dessus de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser s'intensifia, faisant haleter les deux elfes. La main cramponnée au cou de son amant, Draco le colla un peu plus contre lui, afin de sentir son corps fort musclé contre le sien.

Meven brisa le baiser, pour aller butiner, dans de doux baisers, le cou laiteux de son Solwän qui gémit sans retenue sous les caresses intimes. Il était si sensible à cet endroit, que Meven se faisait une joie de le taquiner, le rendant tout pantelant face aux sensations ressenties.

Cela finissait toujours comme cela lorsqu'ils se voyaient, seul à seul. Et ils ne pouvaient nier qu'ils apprécient énormément ces moments intimes. Si au début ça avait été timide et maladroit, au fil du temps ils s'étaient senti à l'aise avec l'autre. Une réelle complicité s'était créé entre eux, en plus de leurs sentiments amoureux.

Oh bien sûr, par moments ils se chamaillaient, mais à ce moment-là, les paroles et les actes n'avaient plus rien de méchant. Au contraire.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Draco lorsque Meven se plaça au-dessus, entre ses jambes, frictionnant ainsi son bas-ventre contre celui, bien réveillé, du blond. Sensuellement, Meven se mouva contre lui, faisant haleter de plus en plus son amant, qui aventura ses mains sous la tunique de l'elfe noir. Un autre baiser s'engagea entre eux, et celui-ci devint vite fiévreux et langoureux.

Peu à peu, leur désir s'intensifia, et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent nus, laissant leur corps se caresser avec voluptuosité. Dans la pièce, la chaleur augmenta, et les grognements, ainsi que les gémissements aussi étaient devenu une mélodie qu'eux seuls se réservaient à entendre.

Sous les faibles luminosités émises par la lune, les deux elfes amoureux firent tendrement l'amour, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain matin, toujours à l'Empire.**_

Depuis quelque temps, Harry passait de moins en moins de temps avec son fils.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, malgré le froid hivernal qui s'était peu à peu installé, il avait décidé de laisser son statut d'empereur pour un moment, et le remplacer par celui de père.

En se levant se matin-là, Harry avait réveillé tout en douceur son fils qui allait dans quelques mois fêter ses trois ans.

Que le temps passait vite, s'était dit Harry, à la vue de son fils qui avait du mal à se réveiller.

Souriant devant la bouille de son fils, Harry s'assit à ses côtés, avant de venir le chatouiller, faisant ainsi gesticuler le petit corps de son fils qui se décida à se réveiller.

\- Pa' ! Faut arrêter, s'exclama le petit garçon, en se redressant.

\- D'accord, rit Harry. Mais il faut se lever, sourit Harry.

Ce dernier, non sans baragouiner quelque peu, vint se coller à son père, avant de s'accrocher à lui. Harry le câlina un moment, tout en lui caressant les cheveux et déposant des doux baisers sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Bien ! Et si nous allons prendre un bain, avant de déjeuner et d'aller se promener comme je te l'ai promis hier, dit-il, à l'intention de son fils.

\- Hum...Hum, fit celui-ci en acquiesça de la tête.

Doucement, Harry se leva, tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras.

La tête enfouis dans le cou de son père, le petit Salazar inspira l'odeur de son père. Une odeur qu'il connaissait très bien, et qu'il adorait sentir. Celle-ci avait toujours un effet apaisant sur lui. Lorsqu'il faisait de mauvais rêves, seule la chaleur, la présence et l'odeur de son père l'apaisaient.

Quelques instants plus tard, le père et le fils sortirent de leur bain. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement vu le froid qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre du plus petit, pour se rendre dans l'espace vie, ils virent que leur petit-déjeuner était déjà présent, ainsi que Remus qui leur souriait, les surprenant agréablement.

\- Je me suis permis de vous apporter un petit-déjeuner.

\- Merci Remus. Cela nous évitera de nous déplacer jusqu'à la salle à manger, dit Harry en lui souriant.

\- Oui.

\- Mus', s'écria le petit, avant de courir vers l'homme qu'il considérait comme un oncle.

\- Eh bonhomme, dit Remus, en attrapant le plus petit dans ses bras, pour le câliner. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Ai pas fait de cachemar, bredouilla l'enfant.

\- Cauchemar, répéta Remus. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, rit Remus.

\- Hum...hum, fit le petit, en secouant la tête.

\- Je vois que vous êtes habillé. Vous prévoyez de sortir ?

\- Oui. Nous allons faire une balade à dos de Hyss, comme promis, dit Harry.

\- Vrai, s'écria le petit, avant de descendre des genoux de Remus, pour aller s'installer en face du petit-déjeuner.

Tranquillement, Harry le servit, sous les yeux attendris de Remus.

Aujourd'hui, Harry a l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier, se dit-il en le mirant. Il espérait qu'il le soit pour un bon moment.

\- Tu sais quand Sirius vient ?, demanda Harry en s'installant en face de Remus, une tasse de thé en main et le regard rivé sur son fils qui dégustait de délicieux gâteaux.

\- Demain dans la matinée, si tout se passe bien, répondit Remus.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Harry. Je suis content qu'il vienne. J'aurais aimé que mère vienne aussi. Mais avec les prochaines fêtes qui approchent, elle ne peut venir. D'ailleurs, cela me manque de ne plus fêter nos fêtes traditionnelles. Même si j'apprécie celles de l'Empire.

\- Je te comprends, sourit Remus.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un long moment, avant que Salazar ne réclame son du, après avoir fini de déjeuner.

Ce fut sous les rires des deux adultes, qu'ils sortirent, pour se rendre à l'écurie. Remus les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, avant de les laisser aller profiter de ce petit moment, où ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver.

La main enfermée dans celle plus ferme et plus chaude de son père, Salazar suivait par petits pas ce dernier jusqu'à l'écurie. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il lâcha la main de son père pour courir tout droit vers l'enclos où se trouvait Hyss, le sombral de son père.

\- Pa', vite, vite ! Veut monter, s'écria le petit, trépignant d'impatience, alors que le sombral à ses côtés, hennit.

\- Oui, oui, dit Harry.

\- Votre majesté, s'exclama le palefrenier, en venant vers eux, après les avoir entendus arriver.

\- Edgar !, le salua Harry, dans un faible hochement de tête. Veuillez nous préparer Hyss.

\- Oui, mon prince, dit l'homme après s'être courbé devant son souverain.

\- Tu n'as pas trop froid, demanda alors Harry en se baissant vers son fils qui jouait avec la terre fraîche, de ses pieds chaussés.

\- Non, non, répondit ce dernier. Toi pa' ?, demanda à son tour le petit, en posant ses mains sur les joues de son père qui sourit sous l'attention attendrissante.

\- Non, dit-il, toujours souriant, avant de poser ses mains sur celles de son fils. On fait qu'un seul tour. D'accord !

\- Hum...hum, fit son fils. Mais grand tour alors.

\- Si tu veux, rit Harry, avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et se relever.

Le palefrenier arriva à ce moment-là avec le sombral. Et dès que celui-ci fut assez proche d'eux, Harry fit asseoir son fils en premier sur le dos de Hyss, avant de se rejoindre, se mettant derrière lui. Une fois prêt, Harry donna un coup à son sombral qui hennit avant d'amorcer le premier mouvement.

Il galopa un moment, sous les rires de Salazar, avant de s'envoler dans les airs, les emmenant haut dans le ciel. Le regard émerveillé, Salazar savoura l'attraction, alors qu'il sentit les bras de son père l'entourer, l'enfermant ainsi dans un doux cocon chaud et apaisant.

Tout comme son fils, Harry savoura ce moment. Il le savoura autant qu'il le pouvait, sans penser à ses dures responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Ce moment était seulement consacré à son fils. Et mince de rien, ce moment-là, lui fit un bien fou.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment, à Arthedain.**_

Blaise Zabini était devenu, peu après la mort de son père, le nouveau gouverneur d'Arthedain. Et depuis on avait du mal à reconnaître le jeune garçon qui aimait tant s'amuser ici et là, sans se préoccuper de ses responsabilités.

Aujourd'hui c'était devenu un homme responsable qui avait su reprendre la gouvernance de la province.

Depuis ce jour où tous - ou presque - étaient rentrés au pays, annonçant que l'empereur, bien qu'il ait éliminé la menace, avait disparu, il avait soutenu autant qu'il avait pu son ami qui avait repris les règnes de l'Empire. Mais soutenir Harry avait été difficile. Perdre un être qu'on aimait profondément était très dure. Et Blaise ne pouvait comprendre la douleur de son ami, étant donné qu'il avait lui-même perdu une personne chère à son cœur. Son père. Son héros.

Voir le corps de son père inerte et froid, lui avait brisé le cœur. Cet homme qui avait été son modèle n'était plus de ce monde, et cette constatation avait été difficile à digérer. Savoir qu'il n'entendrait plus la voix de son père le gronder pour tel et tel acte inconsidéré commis par lui, l'avait anéantis.

Lors de l'enterrement de son père, Blaise s'était rendu compte avec effrois qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de dire à son père à quel point il l'aimait. À quel point il était fier d'être son fils. Et lui montrer qu'il pouvait être responsable et être un homme fort, comme il l'avait été.

Non. À la place, il avait simplement montré l'image d'un jeune homme insupportable et effronté.

Debout, devant la tombe de son père, il avait alors éprouvé des regrets, des remords. Oui, ce jour-là, il s'en était horriblement voulu. Mais ce fut avec honneur, grâce et conscience qu'il avait acceptée de reprendre le flambeau, comme son père l'avait souhaité.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire qu'il était fier d'être gouverneur. Fier d'être le fils de Marcus Zabini. Un homme droit, fort, fier, courageux et il en passant. Mais surtout un bon père et un combattant qui avait su protéger, au péril de sa vie, son pays.

En revanche, si sa mort avait difficile à supporter pour lui, pour sa mère cela avait été tout autre chose. Celle-ci avait été anéantis, brisé par la perte de son époux. Voir sa mère dans cet état lui avait un peu plus brisé le cœur, car malgré sa présence, elle n'avait pu supporter sa mort. Alors pour étancher sa peine, elle avait préféré quitter le pays, pour retourner à Ikra, dans son pays d'origine, retrouvant ainsi sa famille.

Blaise l'avait laissé faire. Et si son départ fut difficile, il l'avait accepté, tout en promettant de venir la voir autant de fois qu'il le pourrait. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule, mais entouré, s'était-il dit, après le départ de sa mère, se retrouvant ainsi seul dans leur demeure familiale, devenu bien trop vide.

\- Monsieur, s'exclama une voix soudaine.

Sursautant, Blaise revint à la réalité et leva le regard vers la personne qui venait de se présenter à lui. C'était l'une de ses servantes, et il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait, alors qu'il avait expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé, sauf en cas d'urgence.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-il, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Une visite pour vous, Mr, dit la servante.

\- Une visite ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Bonjour Blaise, intervint une voix féminine.

Les sourcils de Blaise se levèrent, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Devant lui se tenait la seule femme qui avait réussi à le séduire. Hermione Granger.

\- Hermione, dit-il toujours surpris, en se levant. Je n'étais pas au courant de ta venue.

\- Parce que c'est une surprise, sourit la jeune femme, en s'approchant.

Blaise fit un geste de la main envers sa servante, l'intimant ainsi de s'en aller.

\- Et je vois qu'elle est réussie. Tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas à me voir, rit-elle.

\- Pas du tout, sourit Blaise, en s'approchant d'elle, afin de lui faire un baisemain. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

\- Évidemment, sourit Hermione, avec effronterie.

\- Et si tu me disais le pourquoi de ta venue.

\- Il me semble que tu m'avais incité à venir à l'Empire. Pour te voir, je précise, si l'envie m'en venait, dit-elle, avec sérieux.

\- C'est vrai, affirma Blaise.

\- Et l'envie m'est venue. Alors me voilà.

\- Je suis content de te voir Hermione, dit-il avec sincérité et tendresse dans la voix.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle, en lui envoyant un doux sourire.

\- Combien de temps restes-tu ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment. Cela dépendra de ce qu'il se passera durant mon séjour.

\- Hum..je vois. Alors je t'invite à t'installer ici.

\- Il n'en était pas autrement, avoua la jeune femme, en lui souriant.

Hermione Granger. Voilà la seule femme qui avait su atteindre le cœur, jusqu'ici inaccessible, de Blaise. Il l'avait rencontré lors d'une de ses visites rendu à sa mère, à Ikra.

Il n'y avait encore rien de concret entre eux. Mais il était évident qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement. Simplement, ils préféraient ne pas précipiter les choses. Aller doucement leur convenait parfaitement. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient. Et puis, ils devaient avouer que c'était distrayant de se tourner autour. Ce petit jeu de séduction qui était née entre eux depuis leur rencontre, était autant amusant que plaisant.

\- Bien ! Suis moi, lui demanda Blaise.

Avec humeur, Blaise fit une petite visite guidé à son invitée, avant de lui montrer les appartements qu'elle occuperait.

Blaise était vraiment content de sa venue. Cela lui prouvait bien qu'elle était vraiment sincère autant dans son approche que dans ses sentiments envers lui. D'ailleurs, il l'était tout autant. Hermione était vraiment la femme qu'il lui fallait. Parfaite, belle, intelligente, douce, sérieuse, éduquée, et il en passait. Il était sûr qu'elle pourrait le rendre heureux et lui donner une belle et grande famille.

Enfin...il l'espérait.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au Royaume d'Écosse, dans la matinée.**_

Sirius était enfin dans ses quartiers personnels, au sein même du palais. Il était en train de préparer le peu d'affaire qu'il lui suffirait pour son séjour à l'Empire.

Il aurait dû le faire la veille, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps, car il avait dû rendre visite à l'un des Chefs de village, au nom du Roi. L'allée et le retour avaient été longs et lorsqu'il était revenu au palais, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'occuper de cette petite tâche, tant la fatigue s'était faite ressentir. Voilà pourquoi ce ne fut que ce matin, lors du déjeuner, qu'il avait pu faire son compte rendu à James, avant de le quitter pour se préparer à partir à l'Empire, sous l'œil envieux du Roi.

Debout devant son grand lit baldaquin sur lequel se trouvait son sac de voyage qu'il remplissait de vêtements chauds, il ne vit pas son ami et Roi entrer dans la pièce.

\- Sais-tu à quel je t'envie ?, s'exclama ce dernier soudainement, en se calant contre le mur, près de la porte.

\- Bon sang James ! Tu m'as fait peur, sursauta Sirius, en se retournant.

\- Ah ah je vois cela mon ami, rit le Roi d'un regard moqueur.

\- Humph... grommela Sirius. J'aimerais tellement que tu viennes, comme j'aimerais que Harry vienne vous voir avec Salazar, se reprit-il. Mais...

\- Je sais, je sais, souffla James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Une occasion se présentera. J'en suis sûr. Soyez patient. Harry aussi a très envie de venir. Tu le sais.

\- Oui. Il me l'a fait savoir. Tu les embrasseras de ma part. Et tu leur donneras les présents que j'ai pour eux.

\- Bien sûr James, sourit chaudement Sirius.

\- Bien ! Je dois retourner à mon bureau pour préparer la réunion qui aura lieu dans quelques heures.

\- Ah oui ! Je l'avais oublié. Tu vas enfin annoncer à tes sujets que tu délégueras ton trône à l'un des hommes de la branche parallèle.

\- Oui, souffla James. Il est temps que j'annonce celui qui me succédera, lorsque je ne serais plus apte à régner. Étant donné que Harry aurait dû être l'héritier légitime, seul un membre de la branche parallèle peut prétendre au trône, à sa place. Cependant, je ne sais pas qui nommer, expliqua son ami.

\- Oh ! Je croyais que tu avais pensé à Neville pour te succéder.

\- C'est vrai !, confirma James. Harry m'a d'ailleurs fortement conseillé de le choisir lui, plutôt qu'un autre. Tout comme Lily. Mais j'ai peur que les autres membres de la famille ne soient pas d'accord avec ce choix et que cela nous amène à de fortes disputes. Je veux éviter ça.

\- Je comprends. Mais personnellement, je suis de l'avis de ton fils et de ta femme. Neville ferait un bon Roi.

\- Hum..je suis du même avis. Mais il me doit d'en parler aussi avec les autres membres de la famille. Mais en premier lieu, je préfère rassurer mes sujets, en leur disant que j'ai décidé de nommer l'un des hommes de la branche parallèle, comme futur Roi d'Écosse. Après cela, je convoquerais la famille au complet.

\- Sage décision, dit Sirius.

\- Bien, souffla James. Je te laisse finir. Nous nous disons à dans une semaine.

\- Oui, sourit Sirius.

\- Et profites-en bien, lui dit James, avant de s'en aller.

\- Compte sur moi, répondit Sirius, avant de retourner à son affaire.

Marchant dans les couloirs de son palais, James se dit que ceux-ci étaient bien vides. Froid.

Autrefois, ils étaient toujours plongés sous les sons des rires, les cris et les pleurs de son fils qui aimait tant courir dans ses corridors, échappant ainsi à la vigilance des gardes, mais aussi à la sienne et celle de Lily.

Harry lui manquait. Cela faisait bien plus de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait dû grandir et mûrir. Et tout cela, loin de lui. Parfois, il osait regretter de l'avoir éloigné de lui. Mais son fils avait été heureux après son union. Et cela avait été le plus important.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était toujours le cas. Son fils souffrait toujours de la perte de son époux, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui envoyer des lettres pour lui montrer son soutien. James aurait voulu qu'il soit près de lui. Comme il aurait voulu être près de lui, surtout lorsque tout l'Empire avait rendu hommage à l'empereur. Il aurait voulu le soutenir dans cette épreuve qui l'avait fortement ébranlé. Le prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer et prouver qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Perdre la personne qu'on aimait profondément était difficile. Voilà pourquoi il comprenait le fait que son fils ait du mal à se remettre de la disparition de son époux, même après plus de deux ans passés.

Il enviait Sirius qui pouvait se permettre de se rendre à l'Empire, tout comme son épouse d'ailleurs. Son statut ne lui permettait pas d'en faire autant. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Le désir de revoir son fils, tout comme de rencontrer son petit-fils, était ancré en lui et chaque jour, il grandissait un peu plus.

Oui, Harry lui manquait beaucoup. Tout comme les années d'insouciance où il pouvait encore profiter de son fils, au sein du palais qui était devenu soudainement bien vide après son départ.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre . J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Moi je vous dis à la prochaine, où on en saura un peu plus sur le nouvel ennemi. D'ailleurs certains ont trouvé le lien de parenté avec Tom.**

 **A la prochaine.**

 **Bisous.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

 _ **o00oo00o**_

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 33**_

 _ **Même jour, à l'Empire, dans la journée.**_

Enfermé entre les quatre murs de son bureau, Harry triait quelques papiers, de mauvaise grâce. Lui qui avait pensé passer cette journée en la compagnie de son fils. Mais décidément...Jamais il n'aurait une journée entière à profiter de son fils.

Au moins, il se consolait en se disait qu'il avait pu passé une excellente matinée avec son enfant. Mais malgré tout, il aurait voulu rester avec lui. Mais ses responsabilités s'étaient rappelé à lui.

Plus tôt, un garde était venu lui donner en main propres des missives envoyées par deux de ses alliés. Il avait dû alors retourner à son bureau pour en prendre connaissance, avant de leur répondre. Maintenant, ses réponses déjà prêtes à être envoyé, il en profita pour classer tous les parchemins qui recouvraient le bureau.

Alors qu'il roula un parchemin, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il autorisa la personne à entrer et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son cher parrain se présenter à lui, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Harry, s'exclama ce dernier, les bras grands ouverts.

\- Sirius, sourit chaudement Harry, content de voir son parrain. Je suis content de te voir, dit-il en se levant pour aller accueillir dignement son parrain.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, sourit Sirius, en serrant son filleul dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu depuis ?, demanda-t-il en se détachant de lui, pour le mirer.

\- Je vais bien, assura Harry.

\- Vraiment ? Tu m'as pourtant l'air d'avoir une mine affreuse.

\- Je suis un peu fatigué. Mais je n'ai pas trop de temps devant moi pour me reposer.

\- Hum..., fit Sirius inquiet.

\- Tu es passé voir Salazar ?, demanda Harry.

\- Non, je suis directement venu te voir.

\- Tu le trouveras avec Remus dans mes appartements.

\- Serais-tu en train de me renvoyer, s'outra faussement son parrain.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, rit Harry. Mais ayant beaucoup de travail, je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute. Tu ne vas pas rester là à me regarder faire de la paperasse. Va plutôt les rejoindre. En plus j'en connais un qui t'attend avec impatience, sourit Harry.

\- Bien. Mais ne reste pas jusqu'à tard enfermé entre ses murs. J'aimerais te voir au souper de ce soir et même un peu avant pour que je puisse aussi profiter de mon filleul.

\- Je ne te promets rien, mais j'essayerai, lui rétorqua Harry.

\- Bon ! Je vais de ce pas rejoindre mes deux petits loups, dit Sirius avant de s'en aller, laissant un Harry dépité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu se joindre à eux. Profiter de cette journée avec les gens qu'il aimait.

Soufflant, il alla se rasseoir, prenant d'un geste las un autre parchemin qu'il parcourut d'un regard fatigué.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans l'après-midi, au village des Solwän.**_

Avec aisance, Severus arpentait les rues du village des Solwän en direction de la demeure du chef.

Depuis plus de deux ans les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ils s'appréciaient plus que de raisons, et ils se le montraient. Pourtant les deux hommes n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que quelques baisers et gestes empreints de tendresse. À vrai dire Severus avait fait comprendre à l'autre homme qu'il souhaitait prendre son temps, car tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Il avait encore du mal, parfois, à concevoir qu'il peut être dans une relation amoureuse, surtout avec une créature magique.

L'intérêt soudain que Lucius lui avait porté, l'avait bloqué au départ. Mais avec le temps il s'était laissé séduire par cet elfe plus que magnifique. Et puis, le fait que Lucius comprenait son souhait d'aller doucement, mais sûrement dans leur relation, l'avait encouragé à accepter ses approches.

Certes en deux ans ils n'avaient rien eu de plus intimes que des caresses et baisers. Et cela pouvait paraître bizarre. Mais avec le nombre de missions qu'avait dû effectuer Lucius en dehors du pays, le temps s'en était vite trouver réduit. Et puis, au moins ils avaient pu consolider un peu plus leurs sentiments pour l'un et l'autre, avant de sauter le pas vers quelque chose de plus profond.

Souriant finement, Severus marcha d'un bon pas rapide. Il avait promis à Lucius d'être là à son retour de mission qui avait duré près de deux semaines. Celui-ci serait là, dans moins de deux heures. Du moins...normalement.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la demeure de ce dernier, ce fut l'une des servantes qui l'accueillit avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Les servantes, comme tout le peuple, s'étaient habitués à sa présence dans leur village. Celle-ci l'emmena dans l'un des salons, où se trouvait déjà Draco qui lisait un livre.

\- Bonjour Draco, le salua-t-il

\- Ah Severus. Bien le bonjour. Je ne savais pas que tu venais.

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir de ma venue.

\- Non pas la peine. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu. Surtout en tant que compagnon de mon père.

\- Je ne suis pas officiellement le compagnon de ton père, apprit-il, en rougissant légèrement.

\- Pas encore, sourit narquoisement Draco. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous prenez autant votre temps. Cela se voit que vos sentiments sont forts. Et puis si c'est ma bénédiction qu'il te faut pour que vous puissiez passer à l'étape supérieure...Eh bien, tu l'as.

\- Merci, grommela Severus.

\- Mais de rien, sourit Draco. Alors j'ai espoir qu'au retour de père, vous en profitiez pour atténuer la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous. Parce que là...ça ne va plus, dit-il.

\- Draco, s'outra Severus, le rouge aux joues.

\- Ah ah !, s'esclaffa le plus jeune. Ça va...je me tais. Tu m'as l'air bien gêner, se reprit Draco. Je trouve quand même cela adorable de venir attendre le retour de père, ne put s'empêcher de dire l'elfe.

\- Oh ! Veux-tu bien arrêter tes taquineries ?

\- Très bien, j'arrête, rit l'elfe. Juste parce que tu es assez rouge comme cela, dit Draco, en se levant.

\- Tu t'en vas ?, demanda Severus, ne relevant une autre de ses taquineries.

\- Oui. Je m'en vais rejoindre le palais. Père et toi aurez la maison pour vous tout seul. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être témoin de vos...retrouvailles, s'expliqua Draco, d'un ton moqueur.

\- Draco, souffla Severus.

\- Allez, je m'en vais de ce pas. Tu diras à père que je passe la nuit au palais.

\- D'accord.

Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, Draco s'arrêta soudainement, avant de se retourner vers Severus qui le regarda avec surprise.

\- Écoute Severus. Il est vraiment temps pour père et toi d'officialiser votre relation. Tu es déjà le bienvenu ici...Et puis, il t'a choisi toi. Père t'apprécie plus que tu ne le crois. Je sais qu'il a envie de faire de toi son compagnon. Et cela me convient parfaitement parce que je t'aime bien, s'exprima Draco, sérieusement. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi heureux, aussi serein, depuis qu'il te fréquente. Lui-même ne pensait pas refaire sa vie après la mort de mère. Mais...voilà...le destin en a décidé autrement, continua Draco, le regard fixé dans celui charbon de l'autre homme. Il t'aime, finit-il par dire.

Severus avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise face au plaidoyer de Draco. Ce que le plus jeune lui disait, lui fit chaud au cœur, tout comme il le faisait battre à un point où il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait lui sortir de la poitrine.

C'était si fort. Si vrai.

Lui aussi bien sûr, il nourrissait des sentiments forts pour Lucius. Tout ce temps passé auprès de lui. Tous ses baisers et toutes cette tendresse qu'il y avait eu entre eux, en étaient la preuve. Mais Severus, malgré tout cela, restait par moments sur la réserve par peur de l'engagement. Après tout, il était avec l'une des plus belles créatures magiques. Et comme toutes créatures magiques, on se liait pour la vie. Et tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Et puis parfois, il avait tendance à penser qu'il n'était pas digne de Lucius. Pas digne d'être son nouveau compagnon de vie.

Pourtant, il désirait ardemment, le devenir. Il avait appris à apprécier le chef des Solwän, puis à l'aimer.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il soudainement. Moi aussi j'aime ton père. Sincèrement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Draco. Alors quand je reviendrais...J'espère que vous aurez enfin officialisé votre relation.

\- Espérons-le alors, sourit chaudement l'autre homme.

 **o00oo00o**

Les sourcils froncés, Harry relisait encore et toujours les mêmes lignes depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

Il avait beau vouloir se concentrer, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Depuis le passage de Sirius, il ne se sentait pas tellement bien. Il se sentait anxieux. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait la nette impression que des problèmes allaient survenir. C'était une sensation étrange, mais pourtant bien là.

Soufflant, il reposa le parchemin qu'il tenait en main sur le bureau, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait marre d'être enfermé dans ce bureau. Il voulait aller se détendre auprès des siens qui ne demandaient que cela, et il en était conscient. Mais son statut d'empereur l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise.

Oh ! Bien sûr qu'il aimait son statut, mais parfois il aurait aimait être juste un ami et surtout un père pour un ou deux jours.

Se laissant aller sur le dossier de son siège, il leva le regard vers le plafond, pour se laisser transporter dans ses souvenirs. Souvenirs qui se résumaient à se rappeler tous les merveilleux moments passés avec son époux.

Tom lui manquait affreusement. Pas une seule journée, il ne pensait pas à lui. Parfois, il se surprenait à espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un songe et qu'il se réveillerait et trouverait son époux à ses côtés, lui souriant de son beau sourire. Parfois, il osait même penser que Tom était quelque part, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun corps pour prouver la mort de celui-ci.

Mais après tout ce temps...Il se rendait compte que c'était juste sa conscience qui se jouait de lui et qui essayait d'alléger la douleur qui le comprimait le cœur encore et toujours.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas frapper à la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un coup plus fort que les autres se fit entendre qu'il daigna revenir à lui. Il autorisa la personne à entrer. Ce fut l'un de ses gardes qui se présenta à lui, après une révérence.

\- Mon Prince !, salua le garde. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce dérangement, mais le gouverneur Nott est ici et demande une audience auprès de vous. Il précise que cela est important.

\- Oh !, fit Harry, surpris. Bien ! Faites-le entrer, ordonna Harry.

\- Oui, mon Prince, acquiesça le garde, avant de laisser place au gouverneur.

Harry fit signe au garde de les laisser seul, lorsque le gouverneur se présenta à lui.

\- Mon Prince. Je vous remercie d'accepter de me recevoir.

\- Je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous et dites-moi pourquoi êtes-vous là ?, dit Harry.

\- Oui, mon Prince, acquiesça le gouverneur, avant de s'asseoir en face de son empereur et prince.

\- Bien ! Je vous écoute.

\- Oui...hum...Mon Prince, il était mon devoir de venir vous informer de ce qui passe dehors. Certains de vos sujets ont encore du mal à accepter que vous régner sur l'Empire. Ils pensent toujours que vous n'avez pas les épaules solides pour gouverner un tel Empire. Ils vous critiquent sans scrupules. Ils remettent en cause vos décisions. Cela est intolérable. Ils...

\- C'en est assez, s'exclama fortement Harry, en se levant sous le regard surpris du gouverneur. J'en ai assez entendu, souffla ce dernier. Voyez-vous...j'étais au courant de ce qui se disait derrière mon dos. Je savais que mon ascension au statut d'empereur était toujours vivement critiquée. Juste parce que je suis jeune et inexpérimenté, expliqua Harry, la gorge nouée. Tout cela...croyez-moi, j'en avais conscience, finit-il par dire, difficilement, dos au gouverneur.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mon Prince. Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas vous faire du mal. Mais il était de mon devoir de vous en faire part de vive voix. Mais surtout de vous prévenir de rester sur vos gardes. Certains n'hésiterons pas à vous trahir, par n'importe quels moyens, dit le gouverneur. Certains, lorsque feu votre époux fut jeune, n'avaient pas hésité à essayer de renverser le règne des Riddle, parce qu'il l'avait jugé trop jeune pour gouverner, lui rappela-t-il. Ils n'hésiteront pas à entreprendre de nouveau un tel acte, s'ils vous jugent inapte à régner. Mais...sachez que je suis avec vous. Et que si besoin est...Je me tiendrais à vos côtés Mon Prince. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

\- Je...Je vous remercie de votre franchise et de votre soutien. Je prends bien compte de vos paroles, dit Harry, en se retournant vers l'autre homme. Si cela est tout, vous pouvez disposer. J'aimerais être seul.

\- Bien sûr, mon Prince, acquiesça le gouverneur Nott. Merci de m'avoir reçu et entendu, dit-il dans une dernière révérence, avant de s'en aller.

Silencieux, Harry le regarda s'en alla, alors que son esprit était en ébullition et que son corps était complètement figé. Il ressentait tant d'émotions et de sentiments négatifs en cet instant, que sa magie crépita tout autour de lui. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se contenir, mais cela était peine perdu. La peur, mais aussi la colère s'étaient ancré en lui avec force.

Plus tôt, il avait senti que quelque chose allait se passer. Voilà...il en avait eu la confirmation. Le gouverneur n'était pas venu là pour rien. Il l'avait confronté à ses appréhensions. Tapant du poing sur le bureau qui trembla face au geste, il prit une forte respiration.

Bien sûr, qu'il était au courant de ce que certains pensaient de lui. Mais d'en avoir la confirmation...Cela était autre chose. Et mine de rien, cela lui faisait mal de voir que les mêmes hommes qui avaient suivi son époux ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Cela faisait mal de savoir que ceux-là même pouvaient s'en prendre à lui de la plus pire des façons.

Soufflant un bon coup, il se dit qu'il devait impérativement convoquer son cercle intime qui se résumait à seulement Severus, Lucius, Fenrir, Eldrar, Blaise, Draco, Meven et même Remus. Il se devait de leur faire part de ses craintes. Car ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un danger soudain.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelque part sur l'Île mystérieuse.**_

Olivier venait de rentrer d'une chasse plutôt éreintante avec ses compagnons.

Il n'aspirait plus qu'à un bon bain pour se détendre, avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie pour aller donner les potions prescrites par Molly à son inconnu. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas ouvert un seul œil depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée inconscient et proche de la mort sur la plage, il y avait bien plus de deux ans maintenant.

Lui et Molly continuait à veiller à ce que l'homme reste envie. Si au début Olivier avait été pessimiste quant à la survie de l'homme, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Molly lui avait fait un examen complet il y a quelques mois et lui avait appris que le noyau magique de l'homme s'était complètement reformé. Que son cœur battait à un rythme bien plus régulier et qu'il n'était plus en danger. Et puis grâce aux différentes potions de soins que Molly avait données à l'inconscient, cela lui avait permis de guérir des blessures les plus graves. Son corps n'était plus que recouvert de longues et fines cicatrices.

Mais malgré tout, l'inconnu était toujours inconscient. Pourtant son cœur allait mieux et il avait recouvert la totalité de sa magie. Alors pourquoi était-il encore plongé dans les limbes de l'inconscience ? Olivier se le demandait. Molly lui avait certifié qu'il allait se réveiller. Fallait juste être encore patient. Patient il voulait bien l'être encore. Car après tout, cela faisait plus de deux ans que son blessé était ici, plongé dans l'inconscience.

Soufflant et bougeant ses membres endoloris, il se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il se déshabilla complètement faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau. Le petit bassin était déjà rempli, alors s'en attendre il plongea à l'intérieur, venant se coller sur l'un des bords. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il resta un petit moment comme cela, avant de sentir une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, puis une douce caresse sur l'une de ses joues. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, pour les poser sur la personne qui était assise sur le rebord du bassin, à ses côtés. Iris, sa compagne depuis un an. Celle-ci portait leur premier enfant depuis cinq mois maintenant.

\- Tu es rentrée, lui dit-il.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, sourit-elle. J'ai croisé Rick, il m'a dit que vous avez pas mal bien chassé. Ce soir un festin est prévu. Ton père vient de l'annoncer. Je vais aider à la préparation

\- Je préférais que tu te reposes, lui suggéra son compagnon, en sortant une main de l'eau pour la poser sur le ventre rebondi de sa compagne.

\- Ça va aller, rit-elle. Je peux encore me déplacer à ma guise. Et puis ça va me permettre de m'occuper, pendant que toi tu vas aller t'occuper de ton inconnu.

\- Il faut que je lui donne ses potions de l'après-midi, lui apprit-il.

\- Je sais. Ce n'était pas un reproche.

\- Je sais, souffla Olivier.

\- Vous ne savez pas encore quand il se réveillera ?

\- Molly a espoir qu'il se réveille dans les semaines à venir. Et je l'espère aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui le tient encore inconscient, alors que tout va bien.

\- Hum...je vois. Je l'espère aussi, lui dit-elle en caresser doucement ses cheveux. Mais...une fois qu'il se réveillera...Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Tu sais que ton père ordonnera de le faire partir d'ici.

\- Je sais. Mais une fois qu'il se réveillera, on l'aidera dans un premier temps à se remettre de son long sommeil...Qu'il le veuille ou non mon père...Se réveiller après deux ans plongés dans l'inconscience n'est pas facile. Son corps ne lui répondra pas tout de suite.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle. J'espère au moins qu'à son réveil il n'aura rien oublié de sa vie. Et que nous saurons enfin qui il est. Enfin...Nous verrons bien, finit-elle, avant de se lever. Bien...Je vais de ce pas les rejoindre. On se voit à la fête ?

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit-il. Mais avant..dit-il en la retenant.

Il la baissa vers lui pour ravir ses lèvres pleines. Iris sourit dans le baiser, avant de le prolonger.

\- Maintenant tu peux aller, se reprit Olivier, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il resta encore un petit moment dans son bain, avant d'en sortir. Il se sécha et s'habilla. Une fois prêt il se rendit directement à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait son inconnu. Comme tous les jours, il vint se poster près de lui, afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Grâce à son ouïe développée, il pouvait entendre le cœur, mais aussi les pouls de l'homme qui battaient à un rythme bien plus régulier qu'aux premiers jours. Sa magie avait fait des miracles, tout comme celle de Molly. Elles l'avaient soigné, mais surtout maintenu en vie, avant que le cœur de ce dernier ne soit plus en danger. Les potions aussi avaient joué un rôle important. D'ailleurs il était temps de lui en ingérer.

Alors qu'il allait se détourner de l'inconscient pour aller chercher les différentes potions, il entendit soudainement le cœur de celui-ci battre frénétiquement. Affolé, il se retourna vers lui au moment même où son corps s'arqua brusquement. Ahuris, son regard monta vers le visage de ce dernier. Et là...il les vit. Bien grands ouverts. Ses yeux. Deux pupilles d'un bleu pur s'offrirent à sa vue. La bouche de l'homme était tout aussi ouverte et cherchait de l'air.

Stupéfait, Olivier bougea brusquement et alla vers l'ancien blessé qui voulut bouger ses membres paralysés.

\- Ne bougez pas, s'exclama-t-il alors.

L'homme posa sur lui un regard affolé, tout en tentant de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était paniqué et Olivier le comprenait.

\- Ça va aller. Vous êtes en sécurité. Faites-moi confiance, lui dit-il, tentant de le détendre.

Peu à peu Olivier entendit les battements de son cœur se calmer. Mais celui-ci continuer tout de même à tenter de bouger ses membres figés. Mais à force, cela le fit grimacer de douleur. Cela faisant quand même plus de deux ans que ses muscles n'avaient pas travaillé. Il était donc normal que ce dernier ne puisse pas bouger comme il le voudrait. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour recouvrer la totalité de ses fonctions.

Olivier se mit soudainement à sourire. Son inconnu venait de se réveiller.

Enfin, se dit-il.

Il était guéri. Il fallait absolument qu'il envoie un message à Molly pour la prévenir.

\- Bien ! Détendez-vous. Je vais faire appel à ma meilleure guérisseuse, dit-il sous le regard de l'autre homme qui exprimait autant d'incompréhension que de questionnent.

Harry !, pensa simplement celui-ci.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **J'ai eu du mal à écrire les chapitres. J'avais perdu l'idée de base de cette deuxième partie, mais TADAM, tout m'est revenu et j'ai pu écrire sans m'arrêter. Il y a deux chapitres de déjà écrit après celui-ci. Ils ne sont pas corrigés, mais j'ai espoir de vous les poster vite cette fois-ci.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse là, et je vous dis à la prochaine. J'attends avec impatience vos avis.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 _ **o00oo00o**_

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 34**_

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Harry est ailleurs ?, demanda Sirius qui était venu rejoindre Remus après qu'il ait fait dormir Salazar pour sa sieste de l'après-midi.

\- Si, souffla celui-ci en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des divans du petit salon de ses quartiers. Et c'est inquiétant. J'ai essayé de lui parler à de nombreuses reprises, mais il me rétorque à chaque fois qu'il va bien. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, finit-il par dire.

\- Je m'inquiète vraiment, répéta Sirius, en s'asseyant aux côtés de son compagnon. Quand je me suis présenté à lui...Tu aurais vu sa mine. Il était épuisé. Je n'aime pas le voir comme cela. S'est-il passé quelque chose de grave à l'Empire ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance, lui apprit Remus. Mais depuis la...disparition de l'empereur, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même.

\- Je peux comprendre. Mais j'aurais pensé qu'avec le temps, il irait mieux.

\- Non. Je pense que pour oublier sa peine, il se noie dans le travail et cela le fatigue énormément. Il a même dû espacer nos leçons, lui dit Remus, le regard triste. C'est dur de faire face à une telle perte. Il faut du temps pour surmonter cela.

\- Hum..., acquiesça Sirius. J'aimerais rester plus qu'une semaine mais...

\- Je sais.., le coupa Remus. Tu as tes propres responsabilités au Royaume. Je trouve cela bien que tu puisses venir nous voir, le plus souvent que possible, lui sourit Remus.

\- Je deviendrai fou sinon, rit Sirius, avant de venir embrasser amoureusement son compagnon qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Hum...Et si nous profitions de ce temps pour..., dit-il avec un regard suggestif.

\- Salazar est juste dans la pièce d'à côté, soupira Remus lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son amant dans son cou.

\- Il dort, marmonna Sirius contre son cou. On ne fera pas trop de bruit, dit-il en ancrant son regard chargé de désir dans celui de son amant.

\- Hum..., gémit Remus en sentant la main de son compagnon lui caresser la cuisse. D'accord. Mais c'est parce que tu m'as donné envie, accepta-t-il, avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et amoureusement, laissant leurs mains survoler le corps de l'autre. De longs frissons montèrent le long de leur échine, alors que Sirius allongea son amant sur le divan.

Les mains sur le dos musculeux de son amant, Remus laissa ce dernier se placer entre ses cuisses dans un doux frottement qui le fit haleter de plaisir.

Sirius se mit à défaire la tunique de son compagnon, laissant apparaître la peau douce de ce dernier qu'il vint butiner à coup de baiser. Bientôt, devant ses yeux gourmands, se révéla un torse parfait, sans imperfection. Il approcha ses lèvres et les laissa glisser délicatement le long du torse faisant frissonner d'impatience Remus qui rejeta sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

La bouche de Sirius était une douce torture pour lui. Elle venait caresser et baiser ses points les plus sensibles aussi délicieusement que possible. Et c'était bon, incroyablement bon. Il sentit cette bouche inquisitrice descendre encore plus bas pour se poser sur le haut de son pantalon bombé par son membre gorgé par l'excitation qui l'animait.

Avec envie, Sirius taquina la hampe de son amant à travers son pantalon en toile, tandis que ses mains repartaient caresser le torse offert. Remus gémissait de plus en plus face aux caresses de son amant, avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête pour remonter à lui.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses moins de bruit, lui susurra Sirius à l'oreille avant de la mordiller.

\- Je vais...hum..essayer, geignit Remus.

Sirius l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur, avant de briser l'échange pour aller attaquer avidement les deux boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir. Sa langue habile vint les suçoter, avant que ses dents viennent les mordiller avec envie. Ce que lui faisait cette bouche était juste horriblement bon. Et cela rendait fou Remus qui était perdu dans un autre monde. Il ne savait pas où donner de la tête tant ce que lui prodiguait son amant était exquis.

\- Hn...ne...t'arrête pas, gémit Remus en remuant ses hanches contre celles de son amant.

\- Oh, mais je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, grogna Sirius, en se déhanchant contre Remus qui vint retirer avec impatience le haut de son amant, afin de le caresser à sa guise.

Bien vite, les deux amants se retrouvèrent tous deux aussi nu qu'au premier jour de leur existence. Voracement, Sirius léchait et mordillait le corps parfait de Remus qui geignit lorsqu'il vint embrasser sa hampe, avant de la prendre en main. C'était bon, mais anormalement long.

Impatient, Remus se releva et fit tomber Sirius. Ce dernier se retrouva sous lui, le regard montrant clairement sa surprise, avant de gémir en sentant Remus frotter outrageusement son intimité contre son gland.

\- At-attend...je ne t'ai pas préparé, s'exclama Sirius.

\- C'est bon..., gémit Remus, avant de s'empaler lentement et délicatement sur le sexe de son amant.

De concert, ils gémirent de plaisir. Bon sang ! Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Ils avaient presque oublié à quel point c'était bon de se perdre dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

Remus se mit à bouger et peu à peu le plaisir s'intensifia. Appuya sur le torse de son amant, il montait et descendait sur sa hampe avec frénésie, jusqu'à arquer le dos lorsque le sexe de ce dernier vint frapper violemment son point de plaisir. Plus vite, il se mouva de bas en haut, voulant ressentir encore et encore cette sensation de pure extase. Sirius n'était pas en reste. Il avait les mains posées sur les fesses de son amant, les malaxant avec ardeur. Par moments, il aidait Remus dans ses déhanchements, touchant ainsi à chaque fois sa prostate durement maltraitée.

Leurs yeux se voilèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent la jouissance approcher. Les mains crispés sur le torse en sueur de Sirius, Remus se déhancha de plus en vite, avant de se tendre lorsque l'une des mains de son amant vint se poser sur son membre. Tout en reprenant ses mouvements, celui-ci entama un long va et vient délicieux l'emmenant au bord de la jouissance.

Un dernier coup de rein, Remus jouit dans un long gémissement, avant que Sirius n'en fasse de même en sentant les parois sensibles de son amant serrer avec force sa hampe.

Essoufflé, Remus retomba lourdement sur son compagnon qui l'enferma dans ses bras. Ses mains vinrent caresser doucement le dos dégoulinant de sueur de ce dernier qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Sirius déposa un doux baiser dans les cheveux humides de son amant.

\- Et si on allait dans la chambre avant que nous nous endormions ici et que Sal nous retrouve dans cette situation peu …. convenables pour un enfant, dit Sirius.

\- Hum...deux minutes, marmonna Remus.

\- Humph..., rit Sirius. Bien !, dit alors Sirius, en serrant plus fortement son amant contre lui.

 **o00oo00o**

Tout le reste de la journée Harry préféra la passer enfermer dans son bureau.

Il n'alla pas rejoindre sa famille, comme le lui avait demandé son parrain. Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le gouverneur Nott, il se sentait encore plus mal. Et même-s'il se devait d'aller prévenir ses proches, il préféra, dans un premier temps, faire redescendre la tension qui s'était accumulée.

Sa conversation avec le gouverneur, lui laissait encore un goût amer. Et bien sûr, il était plus que bouleversé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Même s'il avait déjà pris conscience de ce qui se disait derrière son dos, le savoir d'une personne aussi sûr que le gouverneur Nott, rendait ses suppositions bien fondées et réelles.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas vu d'un bon œil par la plupart des conseillers et gouverneurs. Mais de le savoir de vive voix par l'un d'entre eux était dure à entendre. Il avait osé penser qu'avec le temps ceux-là se seraient adouci. Mais non. Il en était autrement. Encore aujourd'hui, ils le pensaient inapte à gouverner.

Mais que voulaient-ils ? Que pouvait-il faire pour leur prouver qu'il était capable de régner sur l'Empire d'Angleterre ?

Pour le moment, tant que son fils n'était pas en âge de gouverner, il restait le seul à pouvoir gouverner sur l'Empire. Et ils devaient tous s'y faire.

Harry en avait assez d'être critiqué par tous ses hommes, alors qu'il faisait tout pour un être un bon empereur. Son peuple avait été soulagé de le voir monter sur le trône, suite à la disparition de son époux. Ils avaient placé leur confiance entre les mains du prince, comme ils lui avaient porté allégeance. Le peuple ne le regrettait pas. Ils étaient tous satisfaits.

Il faisait attention à leur bien-être. Alors pourquoi tant de critique ?

Oh bien sûr, aux niveaux diplomatiques et commerciaux, il avait encore du chemin à faire. Il y avait des choses dont il n'avait pas encore pris connaissance. Mais il apprenait au fur et à mesure aux côtés de Severus qui s'avérait être un bon professeur et qui était devenu son conseiller personnel. Et puis, en parallèle, il continuait à apprendre la magie avec Remus, et cela aussi lui demandait de son temps.

D'ailleurs, depuis maintenant plus d'un an, il était un sorcier de Deuxième Ordre. Sa magie s'était décuplé à tel point qu'il pouvait utiliser, sans trop d'efforts, des sorts majeurs, ainsi que des sorts informulés. Son tatouage était maintenant bleu, et il en était fier. Cela était une autre preuve du fait qu'il avait travaillé dur pour monter en puissance. Cependant, il ne voulait pas en rester là. Comme feu son époux l'avait été, il souhaitait devenir un sorcier de Troisième Ordre. Un sorcier accompli. C'était un souhait et il voulait s'y tenir. Mais en ce moment, il avait dû espacer son apprentissage de la magie avec toutes ses responsabilités qui s'étaient rappelé à lui. Et puis à l'approche d'une potentielle menace, valait mieux rester aux aguets, et être prêt.

En bref...malgré ses bonnes volontés, il n'arrivait pas à trouver grâce aux yeux de certains. Il aurait dû se passer de leur opinion. Faire comme ci que rien ne l'atteignait. Mais de savoir que certains contribuables ne le voyaient pas assez solide pour régner, le blessé. Pour eux, il était juste faible.

Vraiment...ce que venait de lui annoncer le gouverneur Nott était quand même inquiétant. Ce dernier lui avait fait clairement comprendre de rester sur ses gardes et de faire attention.

Il se devait de convoquer son cercle intime, afin de leur présenter l'inquiétante nouvelle. Ils allaient tous devoir trouver des solutions pour éviter qu'une émeute, comme celle qu'il y avait eu des années plus tôt, se manifeste.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Même jour, dans l'après-midi, sur l'Île.**_

L'Île de Mizu.

Une Île où seul des peuples de créatures magiques vivaient en harmonie depuis de nombreux siècles.

Enfin...Cela ne fut pas toujours le cas.

Il y avait bien longtemps, des hommes, s'étant perdu en mer, avaient accosté sur la magnifique Île qu'était Mizu. Une surprise non feinte s'était lu sur leur visage lorsqu'ils apprirent que l'Île était simplement habité par des créatures magiques. Mais leur surprise avait fait place à l'étonnement et au soulagement lorsque, avec amabilité, les différents peuples les avaient accueillis au sein de leur propre terre.

Cela avait été la première fois que des hommes venaient sur leur terre. Mais ce fut aussi la dernière.

Ces même hommes en qui ils avaient eu confiance, s'étaient retourné contre eux. Subtilement, ils avaient réussi à faire appel à d'autres troupes pour les rejoindre, afin d'envahir leur terre, voulant voler les nombreuses richesses naturelles qu'offrait l'Île.

Une guerre avait alors éclaté.

De nombreux peuples s'étaient retrouvé affaiblis par cette attaque subite orchestrée par les hommes venus des grands continents. Mais soudés, ils avaient pu repousser leurs assaillants. Cependant, cela ne fut pas sans conséquence. Ces hommes avaient détruit de nombreux villages, mais aussi affaiblis de nombreux peuples, en tuant sans aucun scrupule. Pour tous, cela fut l'une des époques les plus terribles. Jamais encore ils n'avaient connu une telle guerre. Jamais encore ils n'avaient été victimes des pires atrocités que pouvaient entreprendre les hommes.

Voilà pourquoi, après cette affreuse guerre, il avait été stipulé qu'aucun homme ne mettrait de nouveau les pieds sur leur Île. Si cela devait de nouveau arriver, alors sans concessions, ils devront les chasser, et par la force s'il le fallait. Ils avaient eu la malchance de faire confiance une fois, ils ne referaient pas la même erreur. Pour eux, les hommes étaient des barbares, communiquant simplement par la force. Alors, les chefs des différents peuples avaient été catégoriques là-dessus. Aucun homme sur l'Île. Et pour éviter tout problème, l'Île était surveillée de toute part.

Mais voilà... Un jour, un groupe de loup avait trouvé un homme totalement inconscient aux portes de la mort sur la plage. Un homme qui avait dû échapper à la surveillance, puisque ce fut eux qui l'avaient trouvé.

Malgré les lois de l'Île, le chef du groupe, fils de l'Alpha de la meute, n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser cet homme mourir seul sur cette plage, alors qui pouvait être encore sauvé. Alors il avait enfreint la première règle, en emmenant le blessé jusqu'à son village. Son action fut disputée par son père et d'autres chefs. Mais le loup, qui n'était autre qu'Olivier, avait su apporter des arguments simples pour prouver que l'homme était juste inoffensif, étant inconscient. Et quand plus de cela, il était seul.

Aujourd'hui, ce même homme, après plus de deux ans plongés dans l'inconscience, s'était enfin réveillé.

Olivier ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Pas même pour aller rejoindre sa meute au banquet orchestré par son père. Au lieu de cela, il avait envoyé un message d'urgence à Molly qui s'était présenté à lui, une heure plus tard.

Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de contentement mais aussi de soulagement, elle s'était dirigé avec hâte vers l'homme. Elle s'était mise, sans plus tarder, à l'ausculter sous les yeux bien grands ouverts et scrutateurs de l'ancien blessé.

Maintenant, elle passait ses mains le long du corps de ce dernier, tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles aux oreilles du réveillé. Mais au vue des expressions qu'affichait la femme, il ne présentait plus rien d'inquiétant. Et cela l'amena à fermer les yeux de soulagement.

Toujours les yeux fermés, il se posa énormément de questions.

Si sa voix n'était pas aussi brisée qu'elle était en ce moment, il ne se générait pas pour les poser. Évidemment, il avait tenté. Mais la vive brûlure qu'il avait ressentie, l'avait stoppé dans son élan et l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Cela faisait affreusement mal. Et ne voulant pas perdre sa voix pour de bon, il s'était dit que pour le moment, il allait se contenter d'attendre que les deux personnes présentes fassent quelque chose pour sa voix.

Malgré tout...Ne pas pouvoir bouger, ni même parler, le mettait quelque peu en colère, car il aurait voulu s'exprimer. Mais c'était impossible pour le moment. Alors bien malgré lui, il attendit - parfois les yeux bien grands ouverts - et se laissa examiner minutieusement par la femme rousse qui était une elfe au vue de ses oreilles pointues qu'il avait pu apercevoir.

\- Tu vois Olivier, s'exclama soudainement Molly. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il allait se réveiller. C'était juste une question de temps. Son cœur bat à un rythme régulier. Les blessures les plus graves se sont parfaitement guéri. Mais certaines cicatrices risquent de le tirailler pendant un moment. Et enfin... je suis sûre que ses muscles seront de nouveau fonctionnels d'ici quelques jours, après de petites séances de rééducation. En revanche, sa gorge est encore fortement irritée. L'eau salée de la mer lui a quelque peu endommagé ses cordes vocales. Mais je peux guérir cela avec une potion à base de miel et de citron, expliqua-t-elle, sous les oreilles attentives d'Olivier, mais aussi de l'ancien blessé qui avait rouvert ses yeux.

\- Quand la potion sera-t-elle prête ?, demanda alors Olivier. Parce que je pense que notre cher ami souhaite vivement nous parler, dit-il en rivant son regard dans le regard bleu fixé sur lui.

\- Demain, ou peut-être dans la soirée, apprit-elle. Mais le temps que la potion fasse effet, nous saurons que demain qui il est, finit-elle par dire. Nous savons d'où tu viens, mais pas qui tu es, reprit-elle, en regardant l'homme qui la regarda un moment avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

Tom. Je suis Tom Riddle II. Empereur d'Angleterre, dit-il dans ses pensées, avant de sombrer à cause de la fatigue.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au Royaume, dans l'après-midi.**_

D'un regard las, James regardait ses conseillers ainsi que ses Chefs de Villages débattre sur le sujet qu'il venait de leur révéler. À savoir le choix de son nouvel héritier.

Il leur avait fait savoir qu'il comptait choisir l'un des jeunes hommes venant de la branche parallèle à la famille Potter. De toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Mais d'après ce qu'il entendait depuis plus d'une heure, il devait avoir une autre solution. Pour certain le trône devait rester aux membres de la famille Potter. Ils avaient toujours vécu sous le règne de cette famille si puissante. Alors laisser un membre de la branche parallèle s'en emparer était pour eux comme un outrage à la famille Potter qui avait régné sur l'Écosse depuis des siècles.

\- Votre majesté !, s'exclama soudainement l'un des conseillers faisant relever la tête du Roi.

\- Qui y a-t-il ?, demanda ce dernier, en le dardant de son regard.

\- Je ne veux point vous offenser mais...pourquoi ne pas tenter d'avoir un autre héritier ?

Les yeux écarquillés, James ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder fixement son conseiller qui se figea face à son regard.

Avoir un nouvel héritier ? Il aurait pu de nouveau y penser. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était tout simplement parce que sa Reine, ne pouvait plus enfanter. Harry était et resterait leur seul enfant.

\- Ne nous pouvons plus concevoir, s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

\- Vous m'envoyer navrer. Je ne voulais pas..., commença le conseiller.

\- Cela est bon, dit James en levant une main, pour le faire taire.

\- Je pense..., reprit un Chef de Village, Que vous devriez attendre avant de choisir votre héritier. Peut-être que si votre fils vient à avoir plus d'un enfant...Il pourrait accepter que l'un d'eux vous succède sur le trône. Après tout, du sang des Potter coulera dans ses veines.

\- Auriez-vous oublié l'horreur qu'a vécue mon fils ? Il a perdu son époux, siffla dangereusement James. Comment voulez-vous qu'il ait un autre enfant ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser...J'avais oublié cette information importante, déglutit l'homme sous le regard acéré de Roi.

\- À l'avenir... Vous réfléchirez avant de parler, gronda James. Que cela vous convient ou non, dit-il à l'assemblée, J'ai déjà décidé de choisir l'un des jeunes hommes, appartenant à la branche parallèle, pour me succéder. Dans quelques jours, ils seront tous présents au palais et avec soin je nommerais celui qui sera le plus apte à prendre ma place. Si je vous ai convoqué, c'était simplement pour vous mettre au courant de ce fait, expliqua James en se levant de son siège. Bien sûr, mon choix sera minutieusement évalué, rajouta-t-il. Bien ! Cette réunion est terminée. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il dans un geste de la main, avant de se retirer en toute hâte.

Les idées évoquées par ses sujets ne faisaient que tournoyer en boucle dans sa tête.

Bien sûr, que lui aussi il aurait préféré que le trône reste aux mains de la famille Potter. Mais concevoir un enfant, était du domaine de l'impossible. Après la naissance d'Harry, quelques années plus tard, ils avaient bien entendu essayé d'avoir un autre enfant. Mais comme ils s'en étaient douté, Lily n'était plus retombé enceint. La venue d'Harry avait été annoncé. Il était leur petit miracle.

James se souvint - après tant d'années de désespoir - combien ils avaient été si heureux de pouvoir enfin devenir parent. Il se souvint le jour où l'oracle leur avait annoncé que la Reine donnera naissance à un enfant. Cette annonce l'avait marqué et rendu extrêmement heureux. Mais encore plus lorsque tout cela se confirma en voyant le ventre de sa douce s'arrondir au fil des mois. Puis le jour fatidique était arrivé, et il avait enfin pu tenir son fils dans ses bras. Son petit joyau. Son bonheur qui s'était résumé à ce petit être qu'il avait aimé bien avant qu'il prenne forme. Harry avait été comme le symbole d'une renaissance pour lui. Il était enfin devenu père et cela avait été sans aucun doute le plus beau des cadeaux.

Il se souvint à quel point il n'avait plus voulu lâcher ce magnifique petit être aux grands yeux émeraude. Pas une seule seconde, durant les premiers mois, il ne s'était séparé de son fils, faisant rire sa Reine, ainsi que ses amis les plus proches.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres face à ses vagues de souvenirs. Oui. Harry avait été la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée.

Mais voilà...son fils avait grandi. Il était devenu un homme, un époux, puis un père.

James était fier de lui. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé d'unir son fils unique à l'Empereur, afin de sauver le Royaume. Oh bien sûr, ce fut sans aucun doute la plus dure des décisions à prendre. Et parfois, il pouvait nier le fait qu'il aurait voulu avoir un autre choix que celle d'unir son fils à un étranger à ce moment-là. Mais aujourd'hui il ne regrettait plus. Par contre, son fils lui manquait affreusement. Depuis qu'il s'était uni, il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois.

De plus, le fait de ne pas avoir pu participer aux événements les plus importants de la vie de son fils, lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il aurait tant voulu être là pour la naissance de son petit-fils. Le rencontrer, le prendre dans ses bras et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Et bien sûr, il aurait aussi voulu être aux côtés de son fils lorsqu'il allait au plus mal.

Soufflant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Harry avait été son seul héritier.

Cependant, - mine de rien -, l'idée qu'avait émis cet empoté Chef de Village. À savoir que si Harry aurait eu d'autres enfants, l'un d'eux aurait pu reprendre sa place, ayant du sang des Potter en lui. Cela aurait été une possibilité. Malheureusement, elle était aussi impossible que celle d'avoir un nouvel héritier.

Donc James n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il se devait de nommer l'un des membres de la branche parallèle. Mais qui ?

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans l'un des pays du monde.**_

Il avait encore fait ce mauvais rêve.

Il avait encore rêvé de ce jour maudit où, avant de perdre sa mère, il avait su qui il était vraiment. Su qui était son père. Mais surtout su comment ce dernier les avait rejetés - tels des insectes indésirables - loin de son pays. Loin de son Empire.

Chaque nuit il faisait ce rêve, lui rappelant ce qu'il était aux yeux des autres. Lui rappelant aussi quelle vie misérable il avait eu à cause de cet homme qui avait séduit sa mère, avant de la jeter, après avoir pris son dû.

Si ce dernier n'était pas mort, il aurait, avec plaisir, tuer cet être infâme. Mais voilà...il était mort suite à de graves blessures qu'il avait reçu au combat. En revanche, une bouffée de rage s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait appris que ce même homme avait laissé derrière lui un fils qui reprendrait le flambeau. Un fils désiré, aimé, mais surtout accepté. Un fils légitime.

Sa haine s'était alors retourné envers ce fils qui lui avait pris ce qui aurait dû lui appartenir. Il l'avait maudit durant des années jusqu'à ce qu'un un jour lui vienne la merveilleuse idée de tuer ce fils si parfait. S'il n'avait pu tuer celui qui était son père biologique, il pouvait toujours agir en tuant le fils.

Et puis le fait d'apprendre par le biais d'un informateur que ce fils était bien meilleur empereur que son père et surtout l'un des souverains le plus puissant que le monde ait connu, l'avait encouragé à monter un plan d'attaque. Il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant que tous prétendaient.

Il avait eu plus de quinze ans pour parfaire son plan diabolique. Tout mettre en œuvre afin de renverser son pouvoir et reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Cependant, une nouvelle fois, il fut devancé. On s'était déjà occupé de l'empereur. Lui aussi, comme son père, était mort au combat. Et lorsqu'il avait reçu cette magnifique information, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de féliciter l'ennemi qui avait réussi à le tuer, malgré que lui aussi soit mort.

Mais même si son plan de tuer l'empereur n'était plus d'actualité. Il comptait toujours attaquer l'Empire pour le reprendre. Pas de changement d'avis. Surtout que tout était enfin prêt.

Oui, Morfin Gaunt, car tel était son nom, était le fils illégitime de l'empereur Thomas Riddle I. Il était aussi le premier enfant de ce dernier. Enfant réduit à n'être qu'un bâtard parmi tant d'autres. Et cela, il ne pouvait plus le cautionner.

Dans quelques jours, l'Empire allait connaître ses heures les plus sombres. Lui Morfin Gaunt allait prendre le pouvoir, et tout cela par la force. Il allait mettre à genoux tout le peuple et les obliger à se plier à son règne. Et bien sûr, il n'allait aucunement hésiter à éliminer la menace.

Bientôt, Morfin aurait enfin son jour de gloire.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Le chapitre précédent vous énormément plu, et j'en suis ravi.**

 **On sait enfin le nom de l'ennemi.**

 **Surpris par le choix du nom ?**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine. En espérant vous poster une nouvelle fois, plus tôt, la suite.**

 **Pleins de bisous.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir tout le monde. Oui je sais...vous devez vous dire...ENFIN UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE.**

 **Il faut dire qu'il en aura mis du temps à venir celui-là, surtout vu sa longueur et je m'en excuse d'avance. Comme je m'excuse des fautes.**

 **Alors pour tout vous dire, si vous ne m'avez plus vu depuis un petit moment, c'est parce que j'étais concentré sur ma recherche d'emploi qui fut très compliqué au début. Mais aujourd'hui, ENFIN, j'ai trouvé un travail et je commence dès lundi. Alors là aussi je ne sais pas quand je publierais cette histoire, ou les autres aussi, mais sachez que je N'ABANDONNE AUCUNE de mes histoires.**

 **Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre que j'écris aujourd'hui même. Bien qu'il soit court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et vous donnera envie d'avoir la suite.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes, je me suis relu, mais bon, je ne suis pas la plus forte en orthographe.**

 **Mais sachez que les chapitres précédents sont en cours de correction. Les quatre premiers en plus du prologue ont déjà été updatés.**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 **Notre Union**

 **Chapitre 35**

 **Royaume de France, quelque part dans la région de Verdun**

La plupart des villages qui se trouvaient dans cette région du Nord, étaient dans une situation plus que précaire. La pauvreté irradiait ces villages et pour la plupart des habitants, s'en sortir était devenu du domaine de l'impossible. À tel point qu'ils en venaient à détester leur propre Roi. Et parmi eux, se trouvait Morfin Gaunt.

Il avait grandi dans ce Royaume qu'il détestait en tout point. Mais s'il détestait le Pays, il détestait encore plus le Roi qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, préférant se pavaner dans ses beaux habits, ses beaux châteaux luxueux et s'enrichir au détriment de son propre peuple.

Heureusement, se disait-il depuis quelque temps, il n'allait plus rester dans ce pays plus longtemps. Bientôt lui aussi aurait son propre pays. Lui aussi allait régner et diriger. Diriger le plus puissant des pays. Le Royaume de France ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il avait trop attendu dans ce pays. Aujourd'hui il aspirait à une nouvelle vie que celle d'un pauvre paysan.

Vivre dans l'un de ces villages, où tous se battaient pour une miche de pain, avait été un enfer pour lui, comme pour sa pauvre mère, morte depuis des années.

Allongé sur son lit et les yeux bien grands ouverts, il se souvint encore le jour où il avait décidé d'aider sa mère malade qui ne parvenait plus à le nourrir convenablement. Il avait à cette époque sept printemps. Voyant sa mère fatiguée, mais surtout malade, il avait décidé de prendre le rôle de l'homme. La seule chose qu'il avait pu dénicher afin de ne pas plus souffrir, était de travailler dans un champ. Et malgré son jeune âge, il avait travaillé, apportant à leur minuscule maison à manger. Du pain, pomme de terre et quelques autres légumes. Cela n'avait pas été grand chose, mais au moins lui et sa mère avaient pu tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe gravement malade, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à la maladie. À ce moment-là, Morfin était âgé de dix printemps.

À la mort de sa mère il s'était renfermé sur lui, devenant une personne froide et surtout sans scrupules. Combien de personnes avait-il tuées pour s'en sortir, se créant peu à peu un nom dans la Région. Plus il grandissait, plus il était devenu dangereux, s'accoquinant avec les plus pires des malfrats. Et aujourd'hui il en était fier. Il se sentait fort. Puissant même. Assez en tout cas pour faire tomber un Empire, et pas n'importe lequel. L'Empire d'Angleterre.

Mais la mort de sa génitrice n'avait été que l'un des éléments déclencheurs à celui qu'il était devenu. Savoir la vérité sur sa conception et surtout sur comment sa pauvre mère et lui-même pas encore né avaient été chassé de leur pays, en avait été un de plus. Car oui, l'Empire était son pays. Si l'ancien empereur, qui n'était autre que son géniteur, ne les avait pas chassé après avoir appris par sa mère qu'elle attendait son enfant, un enfant illégitime, il y habiterait à l'heure actuelle.

Sa mère, qui fut autrefois une bourgeoise, n'avait été que l'une des femmes avec lesquelles il s'était amusé avant de s'unir à celle qui lui donna un enfant légitime. Il avait humilié sa mère, qui avait dû cacher sa grossesse à sa famille. Il lui avait ordonné de quitter le pays avec le bâtard qu'elle attendait. Et elle était partie, quittant sa famille et sa classe sociale, pour rejoindre la Royaume de France, là où elle avait trouvé asile. Mais là aussi, ce fut le calvaire.

Alors Morfin avait haï cet homme de toute son âme après avoir su tout ça. À cause de lui, sa mère avait tout perdu, et il avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Même-si ce dernier était déjà mort, Morfin l'avait maudit et hait du plus profond de son être.

Aujourd'hui Morfin avait bien grandi. Et si sa haine s'était faite moins vif, sa soif de vengeance ne s'était pas amoindri. Au contraire elle s'était décuplé au fil des années lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le fils de son géniteur était devenu l'empereur le plus puissant et le plus influent. Il était l'homme que tout le monde craignait. Presque tous les pays du monde frissonnaient rien qu'à l'entente de son nom.

Sachant cela, une certaine jalousie féroce était née. Il n'avait pu supporter d'entendre ici et là les éloges sur ce fils aussi parfait. Normalement ça aurait dû être lui. Lui et pas un autre. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus un problème, car l'empereur était lui aussi mort. Et il ressentait une joie malsaine à l'idée de faire tomber le règne des Riddle, afin d'imposer ses propres règles. L'Empire allait connaître un nouveau tournant. À n'en pas douter.

La promesse qu'il s'était faite, était toujours ancrer en lui. Il allait laver l'honneur de sa mère qui avait tout perdu après son bannissement.

Maintenant que son maudit géniteur n'était plus de son monde, comme son fils d'ailleurs, il allait leur prendre ce qui avait été le plus précieux à leurs yeux. Leur Empire.

Morfin savait qu'il allait pouvoir faire tomber l'Empire facilement. L'empereur actuel n'était qu'un jeune homme faible et encore meurtri par la mort de son époux.

Maintenant assis sur son lit de fortune dans une vieille grange, il arbora un sourire sardonique à cette pensée. Sourire qui ne disparut pas en penser ensuite à son plan d'attaque qu'il avait mis en place. Tout était déjà en route. Il avait déjà des hommes sous ses ordres et l'appui de certaines personnes qui seront lui rapporter la victoire.

Morfin s'était bien entouré. Tellement bien qu'il était sûr de réussir son coup. Dans peu de temps l'Empire d'Angleterre allait enfin lui appartenir. Et le peuple entier n'aurait pas le choix de se prosterner devant lui, avant de lui prêter allégeance. Même les peuples des créatures magiques devront en faire autant, bien que de ce côté-là Morfin sache que cela allait être difficile. Ses peuples là, pouvaient être de vrais guerriers sanguinaires si on venait les titiller. Mais Morfin n'était pas plus inquiet que cela. Au moment où l'Empire serait à lui, tous n'auraient pas le choix que de se plier à son règne.

Il aurait quand même voulu que son géniteur et son fils soient présents pour le voir leur prendre ce qu'ils chérissaient le plus. Cela aurait été jouissif. Oh oui très jouissif même, se dit-il, alors qu'il se leva enfin de son lit pour aller se préparer.

Sa vie n'allait plus appartenir à ce Royaume qu'il détestait. Non, elle allait continuer là où elle aurait dû commencer.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Le lendemain, dans la matinée à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**

Comme convenu, Harry convoqua son cercle intime pour leur faire parvenir des mauvaises nouvelles que lui avait révélées le gouverneur Nott.

Tous étaient présents dans le bureau du jeune empereur, tandis que Sirius était resté auprès de Salazar. Mais Harry comptait bien lui expliquer dans quelle mauvaise situation il était.

D'ailleurs il était encore indécis quant à en parler à son père. Il aurait voulu lui faire part de cette malheureuse nouvelle, comme cela son père aurait pu lui donner des conseils. Mais il avait peur que celui-ci s'inquiète, au point de ne plus se concentrer sur ses propres responsabilités.

Par ailleurs, c'était à réfléchir. Et surtout à tenter dans le cas où la situation leur échappait.

\- On devrait tous les convoquer, s'exprima soudainement Fenrir, d'une voix forte, faisant ainsi sortir Harry de ses pensées.

\- Et pour leur dire quoi ?, répondit Eldrad. De taire leurs critiques envers le prince ? Cela ne fera que les mettre un peu plus sur leur garde. Non, ce n'est pas une solution.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Eldrad, dit Lucius. Nous devrons plutôt faire surveiller tous les membres du conseil ainsi que les gouverneurs. Et renforcer la sécurité de la Capitale en plus du palais.

\- C'est une idée, dit alors Harry, les sourcils froncés. Mais j'ai peur que certains osent manipuler nos hommes.

\- Impossible, s'exclama Fenrir d'une voix forte. Ils sont tous sous mon contrôle. Et puis, honnêtement, ils sont tous très fier de vous avoir comme empereur. Ils n'oseront jamais vous trahir. Cela adviendrait à trahir la mémoire de Tom. Et cela est juste impensable.

\- Je veux bien le croire. Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable d'y envoyer des hommes en qui la fiabilité est de mise.

\- Bien sûr. Je peux faire ça. Mais il faudra alors envoyer un groupe, d'au moins, huit hommes dans chaque province.

\- C'est l'idée, oui, dit Harry en acquiesçant.

\- Bien. Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Fenrir, dit Lucius.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Au même moment, au Royaume d'Écosse.**

James, assis près de sa femme, regardait les membres de la famille parallèle au Potter.

Tous s'étaient tu à son annonce et le regardaient, pour certains, avec stupeur, et pour d'autres avec convoitise.

Il s'était attendu à recevoir ce genre de regard. Après tout, le règne de la famille Potter risquait de s'éteindre après lui, pour laisser la branche mineure s'en accaparer. Et même si James avait encore du mal à l'admettre, il n'avait vraiment plus le choix que de l'accepter.

Soupirant, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de darder son regard sur chacun des membres face à lui.

\- C'était à prévoir, dit-il en reprenant la parole. Maintenant que Harry n'est plus prétendant au titre de Roi, il me doit de me retourner vers vous.

\- Le trône a toujours été aux mains des Potter, dit une femme d'âge mûr. C'est une surprise. Mais croyez-le votre majesté c'est une nouvelle qui ravit.

\- Vous m'en direz tant, grommela James en grimaçant, avant de recevoir un léger coup de la part de sa femme.

Elle savait que pour James c'était une décision plutôt difficile à prendre. Laisser le trône à un membre de l'une des familles parallèles, qui se composait de la famille Longbottom et Whitmore, n'était pas la décision la plus facile. Lily aussi, intérieurement, était triste de cette décision. Quelque part, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir donné plus d'un enfant à James. C'était horrible de penser ça, surtout en sachant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le problème venait simplement d'elle. Harry était le fruit d'un miracle. Le seul miracle dont James et elle avaient pu avoir droit.

\- Avez-vous déjà une idée de qui pourrait monter sur le trône. Des fils, chez nous ce n'est pas ce qui manque, dit le patriarche de la famille Whitmore.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà une petite idée, avoua James.

\- Mon fils ferait parfaitement l'affaire, votre Majesté. Il est jeune, vigoureux, douer au combat et il a le sens des négociations. Il ferait un excellent Roi, s'exclama l'un des fils Whitmore.

\- Voyez vous cela, s'exclama la matriarche de la famille Longbottom. Vous avez oublié orgueilleux, vaniteux et surtout mal élevé.

\- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mon fils, s'écria ce dernier.

\- Mon petit-fils Neville, continua-t-elle, en ne faisant pas attention à l'autre homme, Lui, ferait un excellent Roi. Après tout, il a eu la chance de suivre quelques enseignements avec le jeune prince. Les deux jeunes hommes sont aussi proches que des frères.

\- Effectivement, reprit James. Harry et Neville ont grandi ensemble comme des frères, avant le départ de ce dernier à la découverte du monde.

\- Cela n'est pas une raison pour faire de Neville le futur Roi. Mes petits-fils ont aussi la chance d'y prétendre. Ils sont aussi les cousins du jeune prince, au même titre que Neville, dit le patriarche Whitmore.

\- Certes, mais entre mon Neville et vos petits-fils, le choix est vite fait, dit la veille Longbottom.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Vous...

\- Cela suffit, les arrêta d'une voix forte James. Je ne veux pas d'esclandre. Je suis le seul qui décidera de qui montera sur le trône après mon règne. Je ne sais pas encore qui, mais vous serez les premiers à le savoir lorsque je me serais décidé. Soyez-en sûr.

\- Cela ne pourra pas être Neville, car il n'est plus au Royaume d'après ce que l'on sait, s'exclama de nouveau le patriarche Whitmore, en jetant un regard noir à la matriarche Longbottom. Et il...

\- Il peut revenir si je lui en fais la demande, coupa court celle-ci. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose que je ferais en sortant d'ici. Soyez en sûr, lui dit-elle, en souriant finement.

Ils se regardèrent fixement, laissant passer toute leur animosité dans leur regard.

Ce n'était pas nouveau de savoir que les deux familles de la branche parallèle se détestaient. Et le mot était bien trop faible pour définir la haine qu'il y avait entre les deux familles. Pourtant, James, comme feu son père, avait déjà tenté d'adoucir cette mauvaise entente.

\- Quand saurons-nous qui sera le futur Roi ? Demanda l'un des fils Whitmore.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous serez les premiers à le savoir. Mais avant de faire mon choix, je m'entretiendrais avec chacun de vos fils pour me faire une idée plus précise. Je vous enverrais une missive pour vous donner la date et l'heure à laquelle je souhaiterais les voir. Pour Neville, je vous le ferais savoir dès qu'il rentrera, finit-il par dire en regardant la matriarche Longbottom.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, dit alors James en se levant, mettant fin à cette réunion familiale.

\- À vous aussi votre Majesté, dirent-ils tous en s'inclinant.

Maintenant que tout était dit, James ne perdit pas plus de temps et prit congé. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Ainsi, il laissa sa femme reconduire les deux familles aux portes.

Cette nouvelle avait plus que plut aux deux familles. Et c'était normal. Depuis le temps qu'ils se battaient pour voir l'un de leurs membres monter sur le trône, ils ne pouvaient qu'être plus qu'heureux face à cette annonce.

Cependant, le plus important était maintenant de savoir qui allait lui succéder.

Honnêtement, James penchait plus vers Neville en qui il avait déjà une confiance aveugle. Il l'avait vu grandir en même temps que son fils. Il le connaissait aussi bien que ses propres parents. Et étant donné que Neville avait pu suivre par moments les mêmes enseignements que Harry, il remplissait tous les critères pour devenir Roi. Mais ce dernier était encore à l'étranger. Il espérait alors que Augusta Longbottom, la matriarche, saurait le faire revenir au Royaume.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Des jours plus tard, à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**

Comme convenu, Fenrir avait envoyé ses meilleurs hommes dans toutes les Provinces afin de surveiller les gouverneurs ainsi que les membres du conseil qui vivaient dans ces provinces-là.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que les hommes de Fenrir y étaient et pour le moment il n'y avait rien à signaler, d'après leurs rapports. Pourtant ce calme paraissait suspicieux aux yeux de Fenrir, comme aux yeux de Harry qui restait toujours sur ses gardes. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti des jours plus tôt n'était pas parti. Au contraire, il subsistait et avait redoublé d'intensité.

Il avait toujours cette nette impression que quelque chose de grave allait se dérouler au sein même de son Empire. Surveiller ses sujets, était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Mais il pensait que même cela était bien trop peu. Car comme on le dit souvent, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un danger imminent. Et ces mêmes hommes pourraient se montrer plus fourbes qu'ils en laissaient paraître.

Peut-être avaient-ils remarqué qu'ils étaient sous surveillance et que c'était pour cela qu'ils se tenaient tranquille. Du moins...pour le moment.

Toute cette semaine, Harry s'était chiné à trouver d'autres solutions de protection. Mais rien ne lui était venu. Il avait déjà une horde d'hommes qui assuraient la sécurité du Palais, comme celle des provinces. Et bien sûr, son fils était lui aussi extrêmement bien surveillé. Restant toujours avec Remus, Draco, Meven, ainsi que Blaise de temps à autre. Ce dernier était souvent occupé par son poste de gouverneur, mais aussi par la venue d'une invitée de marque.

Une invitée qui était d'ailleurs une très belle jeune femme qui se prénommait Hermione Granger. D'après ce qu'il savait, ils s'étaient rencontrés à Ikra, lors d'un déplacement de Blaise. Harry, comme tout le groupe, appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme. Et il pensait que les deux, ils formaient un très beau couple. Mais pour le moment ils n'étaient pas plus intimes qu'ils l'étaient déjà. Chacun voulant prendre son temps, ce qui était surprenant en connaissant Blaise.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de ses appartements, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry en pensant à son ami qui avait bien changé durant ces deux dernières années passées.

Il fallait dire aussi que la perte de son père y était pour beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, Blaise était devenu l'homme que son père s'était évertué à vouloir avoir. Harry était sûr que de là où était son père, celui-ci était fier de son fils.

Le regard soudain triste, Harry se mit à penser à son époux, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux personnes mortes durant cette maudite bataille. Tom lui manquait affreusement. Et de savoir que son corps avait disparu dans la nature lui avait un plus briser le cœur. Il avait envoyé des hommes fouiller sur les côtes de l'Empire d'Espagne dans le cas où le corps de son époux se serait échoué. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Même-si cela l'avait un peu plus chamboulé, il maintenait l'espoir que peut-être, peut-être son époux était quelque part, toujours en vie.

Mais après plus de deux ans passés, Harry en venait à ne plus espérer.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. Qui je sais... est assez court. Mais je le voulais ainsi. J'ai espoir de vous faire un très long chapitre pour le prochain. Donc il va falloir attendre. Aujourd'hui, j'avais vraiment envi de vous donner un petit chapitre. Donc voilà. Ne m'en voulez pas pour la taille mdrr. Surtout que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté sur NU.**

 **Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes, s'il y en a.**

 **Je vous dis à...dans je ne sais pas combien de temps. Avec mon travail, bien que j'aurais de bonne horaires, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster. Mais attention, je n'arrête pas d'écrire. Je compte bien finir mes fictions.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Review !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé de cette petite absence, mais il m'a donné du fil à retorde ce chapitre. J'avais perdu un peu ma base de ce chapitre. Mais voilà, il est enfin là.**

 **Disclaimer : Bien sûr, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Juste l'histoire et les OC.**

 **Bêta pour ce chapitre : Mon merveilleux Byakkance, alias Byak'**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Notre Union**_

 _ **Chapitre 36**_

\- Vous ne devriez pas forcer, s'exclama Olivier en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Tom était assis au bord de son lit et tentait depuis plusieurs minutes de se lever. Malheureusement, à force de forcer sur ses muscles, ceux-ci finirent par se tétaniser, ne ravivant davantage la douleur. Voilà pourquoi Olivier voulait tant l'arrêter.

\- Je dois de retrouver le contrôle total de mon corps, répondit Tom, en grimaçant.

\- Bien sûr mais ce n'est pas en forçant que vous allez y arriver. Au contraire, vous allez empirer votre état.

\- J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps, grogna l'empereur. Je dois retourner à mon Empire et pour ça il faut que je récupère au plus vite mes capacités, rajouta-t-il, alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se lever, sans le moindre succès.

\- Attention, réagit Olivier en voyant les bras de l'autre homme trembler violemment, puis flancher.

Tom geignit de douleur. Ses bras l'élançaient au point où il ne les sentait pratiquement plus. Peut-être allait-il, finalement, écouter les conseils du loup.

Olivier se posta à ses côtés et l'aida à s'installer en position assise sur le lit qu'il occupait depuis plus de deux ans. Doucement, il lui étendit les bras puis les jambes.

\- Je vais vous donner une potion pour soulager vos muscles, reprit-il, avant de se rendre près d'une armoire où des centaines de potions s'y trouvaient.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son inconnu, plus si inconnu que cela désormais, était enfin réveillé. Oliver avait pu enfin connaître son identité et d'où il venait. D'ailleurs, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit enfin l'identité de son miraculé. Tom Riddle II, l'empereur de l'Empire d'Angleterre. Rien que cela !

Il avait sauvé la vie de l'homme le plus puissant et craint du monde, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Même Molly en avait été plus que surprise, mais aussi très fière, car grâce à elle et à sa magie elfique, l'empereur avait survécu. Et plus que de savoir enfin qui était son protégé, ils avaient enfin su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Leurs doutes avaient été alors confirmés par les explications de l'empereur. Ses blessures venaient du fait qu'il s'était battu contre l'empereur espagnol, après que celui-ci lui ait déclaré la guerre. Cela ne les avait pas plus surpris que cela, en sachant que l'animosité qu'il y avait entre eux était connue de tous, même d'eux.

Enfin, Tom ne pouvait que les remercier éternellement de lui avoir porté secours au moment le plus critique. Sans leur intervention, surtout celle d'Olivier, il serait mort sur la plage de cette île.

Lorsque les deux lui avaient fait part de leurs rapports sur son état, Tom en avait été profondément choqué. En se sentant chuter de plusieurs mètres, il ne pensait vraiment pas s'en sortir, même s'il avait espérer un miracle. Et pourtant, le peu de magie qui lui était resté, avait suffi à le maintenir en vie, le temps d'être pris en charge par ses deux sauveurs.

Ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Après tout, il avait bien cru y passer.

Il se souvenait encore de la sensation douloureuse qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son corps avait claqué avec force sur l'eau de la mer. Ses blessures le tiraillant horriblement et son cœur battant à tout rompre… Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement être passé près de la mort.

Mais aujourd'hui, grâce aux mains plus que charitables de Olivier et Molly, il était en vie. La seule chose qui le rendrait encore plus heureux d'être en vie, serait de retrouver le contrôle de son corps et de son pays. Cependant il rêvait surtout de retrouver sa petite famille.

Toutefois, Olivier avait raison. Il ne devait pas forcer sa rééducation. Cela empirerait son état. Il était encore sur la voie de la guérison, il n'allait pas de nouveau compliquer les choses. Se faire plus de mal que de bien, était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. S'il persistait sur ce terrain-là, il allait complètement perdre l'usage de ses membres. Ce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas.

Mais son Empire avait besoin de lui mais pas que, son époux et leur enfant également.

D'ailleurs, grâce à Olivier il avait pu savoir si son époux avait donner naissance à une fille ou un garçon et qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque ce denier lui apprit que son époux avait donné naissance à un petit garçon.

Même si l'île restait isolée du monde, les peuples arrivaient à avoir certaines informations plus ou moins capitales. Et la naissance d'un nouvel héritier au sein d'un Royaume ou Empire était toujours bon à savoir même ici à Mizu. Olivier n'avait pas refusé cette demande, au contraire. Cela lui avait fit plaisir d'aller se renseigner, malgré les règles plus ou moins strictes qui avaient été imposées par les différents peuples.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était maintenant au courant de cette information et son souhait de rentrer s'était intensifié. Il voulait tant retrouver son prince, afin de le serrer fortement dans ses bras, l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il avait à son égard, avant d'en faire de même avec son fils. Oui, c'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout en ce moment même.

\- Avec des potions je pourrais récupérer plus rapidement l'usage de mes membres?, demanda subitement Tom.

\- Oui. Mais avec toutes les potions qu'on vous a données, votre corps ne supportera pas d'autres substances pour le moment. Il est préférable d'attendre quelques jours avant d'en reprendre.

\- Ce sont des jours de trop, râla Tom.

\- Je le sais bien mais ne prenons pas de risques, dit Olivier. Votre magie aussi est encore instable.

\- Oui, mais je sens que j'ai récupéré la totalité de mon noyau magique. Cependant, l'utiliser reste compliqué.

\- C'est normal. Là aussi il vous faut du temps pour la manier comme avant. Ne vous en faite pas, vous allez récupérer toute votre puissance, rassura Olivier.

\- Je l'espère… Je ne voudrais pas tout réapprendre depuis le début. J'ai traversé de nombreuses épreuves avant d'y parvenir.

\- Je comprends mais tout ira bien, sourit Olivier. La nuit tombe, je vais aller chercher votre repas.

\- Merci, dit alors Tom.

\- C'est normal.

\- Sachez que je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous et Molly avez fait pour moi.

\- Certes les lois sont là pour être respectées mais elles sont aussi là pour être transgresser... Surtout lorsque c'est primordiale !

\- Exactement ! confirma Tom en souriant finement.

Olivier sourit avant de sortir et de se rendre dans les cuisines de sa demeure pour aller chercher un plateau repas à l'empereur. Empereur qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs fort sympathique.

On le décrivait comme quelqu'un de froid, sans sentiment, injuste et bien d'autres encore. Pourtant Olivier avait apprit à le connaître ces derniers jours et pouvait certifier que l'homme était différent lorsqu'il était en présence de personne qu'il appréciait. Après, c'était sûr que l'empereur montrait une image de lui aux yeux du monde qu'il n'affichait pas en la présence de personnes intimement liées à lui.

Il pouvait se montrer froid et intransigeant aux yeux du monde mais aimant et protecteur envers les siens.

Tom était quelqu'un d'agréable quand on prenait le temps de le connaître. Olivier était sûr que ce dernier se comportait de la sorte qu'avec les personnes dignes de confiance. Étant donné qu'il était son sauveur, Tom avait confiance en lui et en Molly. Après tout, il leur devait la vie. Sans eux, il serait mort.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Olivier arriva dans les cuisines. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de sa douce femme qui aidait l'une des cuisinières à préparer plusieurs plats.

\- Ça sent très bon, dit-il, avant de venir embrasser sa femme dans la nuque.

\- Comme toujours, sourit celle-ci. Tu viens chercher le repas pour l'empereur ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Olivier. Je le lui apporte, puis je vous rejoins après.

\- Je vais te préparer un plateau, dit-elle alors avant de se diriger vers un placard pour y attraper de la vaisselle et des couverts.

Pendant ce temps-là, Olivier s'assit sur une chaise tout en prenant un morceau de pain.

\- Comment va-t-il ?, s'exclama soudainement de nouveau sa femme.

\- Mieux. Bien qu'il se fatigue vite en se forçant.

\- Il faut le comprendre.

\- Oh mais je le comprends. Mais je ne veux juste pas qu'il se fasse plus de mal.

\- Bien sûr, sourit sa femme en se retournant vers lui avec deux assiettes remplis de bons mets. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il va vite retrouver la forme, assura-t-elle. Allez, tient apporte lui ça. Il doit avoir faim.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, affirma Olivier en prenant le plateau. Bon j'y retourne, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Iris le regarda s'en aller tout en se disant intérieurement à quel point elle avait la chance d'être la femme d'un tel homme. A ses yeux, Olivier était l'homme parfait. Elle était fière d'être l'épouse du futur chef des loups, mais aussi très heureuse de pouvoir bientôt mettre au monde leur première enfant.

Caressant doucement son ventre arrondi, elle sourit avant de se reprendre et de retourner aider les cuisinières.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

Le jour s'était levé depuis quelques heures et le froid mordant était au rendez-vous, obligeant les habitants à s'habiller chaudement.

Certains avaient préféré rester au chaud, ce qui était le cas de Lucius qui était resté à la Capitale. Ce dernier logeait chez Severus, comme toujours lorsqu'il passait quelques jours au sein de la Capitale.

En ce moment même, il se réveilla auprès de lui. Ses beaux yeux bleus admirèrent le corps nu étendu à ses côtés. Délicatement il leva l'une de ses mains, avant de la poser légèrement sur le dos du potionniste. Il la fit glisser le long de celui-ci, avant de caresser doucereusement les flancs de l'autre homme qui frémit dans son sommeil.

Souriant finement, Lucius alla se coller tout contre son amant, avant de caresser plus grandement cette peau douce qui était à sa portée. De doux et discrets gémissements se firent subitement entendre, avant que Severus ne se mette à bouger, pour enfin se retourner vers l'elfe. Ses yeux aussi noirs que l'encre observèrent un petit moment le magnifique elfe qui était près de lui, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

Depuis que leur relation avait pris un tout autre tournant, les deux hommes appréciaient ces petits moments qu'ils essayaient de partager autant que possible. Ils se sentaient heureux et plus sereins depuis qu'ils aient franchi le pas le plus important de leur relation.

\- Bien dormi, demanda doucement Lucius.

\- Comme toujours quand je suis avec toi, répondit Severus, avant de se coller contre son elfe.

\- Moi aussi, gémit Lucius en étreignant son amant.

Severus pencha sa tête vers son elfe qui vint ravir ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit d'abord doux puis plus langoureux. Bien vite les mains de chacun partirent à la conquête du corps de l'autre.

En voulant plus, Lucius fit basculer son amant sous lui. Délicieusement, il frotta son corps musclé contre celui plus fin de son amant, tout en l'embrassant avec passion.

Leurs langues se câlinaient, se battaient, se léchaient, laissant les deux propriétaires dans un état second. Ils gémirent de concert lorsque les deux érections se touchèrent. Leurs corps tremblèrent sous le plaisir qui s'intensifia un peu plus jusqu'à ce que l'envie de plus ne se fasse plus pressante.

Lucius se colla encore plus contre Severus, sans lâcher cette bouche désireuse. Ses mains partirent voyager le long de son corps avec douceur. L'une d'elles se posa fermement sur l'une des fesses fermes qu'il malmena agréablement, avant de faire glisser un doigt dans l'antre chaud et serré du brun qui gémit sous l'assaut.

Deux autres doigts prirent place aux côtés du premier, afin de le préparer à sa venue. Le chef des Solwän prit tout son temps pour préparer et dilater l'antre de son amant.

Severus n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante, s'empalant sur ses délicieux doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui avec force. A chaque aller, ils frottèrent ou tapèrent sur son point de plaisir qui le faisait crier de plaisir. Même-si ses doigts faisaient des merveilles, il désirait sentir autre chose et il le fit bien savoir à son amant.

Comprenant l'envie de son amant, Lucius retira ses doigts d'un geste brusque. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de son compagnon, avant de les soulever et se mettre face à l'antre palpitant de ce dernier. Délicatement, il le pénétra, faisant gémir le brun de plaisir et de contentement.

S'accrochant plus fermement à son elfe, Severus laissa ses gémissements remplir la pièce. Il sentit son sexe se frotter contre le torse du blond, lui donnant encore davantage de plaisir.

Lucius entama un long va-et-vient, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Cette façon de prendre son amant était plus qu'agréable. Prenant et écartant un peu plus les jambes de son brun, il se rengaina profondément en lui, jusqu'à lui. Les cris de plaisir de Severus se firent plus sonores et plus rauques. Ce dernier, plongé dans l'intensité de son plaisir abandonna les cris pour des gémissements essoufflés.

Il planta ses ongles dans la peau du dos de Lucius qui accéléra encore plus ses coups au possible. Le brun sentait ses jambes trembler et ses bras faiblir, mais il incita son amant à continuer. Sentant la jouissance arriver, il s'accrocha au cou de son elfe qui l'embrassa férocement.

Subitement, le plaisir monta, toujours plus puissant, toujours plus intense, toujours plus fort. Lucius accéléra ses coups de butoir avec davantage de force, entraînant Severus à frotter sa hampe contre son ventre de plus en plus vite. Ce dernier se raidit soudainement entre ses bras et laissa son orgasme se déferler puissamment. Il éjacula entre eux, avant que Lucius ne s'enfonce plus profondément dans l'intimité de son amant pour se libérer à son tour.

Essoufflés, ils restèrent un moment collés, avant que Lucius ne se dégage pour laisser son amant respirer.

\- Je crois... qu'on va rester un peu plus longtemps au lit, dit Lucius entre deux respirations.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, sourit Severus, en se collant au corps moite de son elfe.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment, au Royaume de France.**_

Morfin avait passé la journée à planifier son départ pour l'Empire d'Angleterre. Il pouvait dire que le moment était enfin venu pour lui d'entrer en action.

Son heure de gloire était enfin arrivée. Il allait régner au sein du pays qui aurait dû lui revenir. Il allait reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit et il n'allait pas faire de quartier. Tous ceux qui essaieraient de s'opposer lui, en paieraient le prix fort.

Le pays allait connaître un nouveau tournant. Un nouveau règne s'annonçait. Morfin comptait inspirer la peur, la crainte et le désespoir.

Avant que le soleil ne se lève, il avait quitté son village pour se rendre au port de Bordeaux, port qui se trouvait proche de la côte sud-ouest. Cette position lui permettait une plus grande facilité afin d'atteindre les côtes anglaises. D'après ses calculs, il lui faudrait plus d'une heure en bateau pour atteindre le pays. Cela lui semblait absolument parfait.

Lorsqu'il arriva au port, il distingua rapidement le navire principal. Ce navire l'emmènerait droit vers l'Empire. Près de lui se trouvait d'autres bateaux qui étaient sous la coupe du même capitaine qui avait accédé à sa demande.

Et sa demande était très simple. L'homme devait l'emmener ses hommes et lui à l'Empire, à l'heure qu'il lui avait indiqué.

Bientôt Morfin et sa horde d'hommes allaient prendre le large et envahir le pays d'en face.  
Il n'avait peut être pas plus d'une centaine d'hommes, mais ceux-ci étaient les meilleurs mercenaires, des malfrats de la pire espèce. Avec eux, il était certain de semer la terreur comme il se devait. Un frisson d'anticipation, mais aussi d'excitation, le secoua et un vil sourire prit place sur son visage.

\- Ah vous voilà ! S'exclama un homme d'une grande stature, pourvu d'une barbe mal taillé.

\- Capitaine Jones, salua Morfin.

\- Je vous attendais, reprit le Capitaine. J'ai ordonné à mes hommes de charger les bateaux de toutes les armes que vos hommes nous ont apportées. Discrètement, bien entendu, finit-il par dire, avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Parfait ! Voici la part promise, dit alors Morfin, en jetant une besace remplie d'or au capitaine qui l'attrapa avec plaisir. Vous aurez le reste lorsque nous serons bien arrivés à destination.

\- Bien sûr, dit le Capitaine, en cachant la besace dans sa veste, à l'abri des regards. Donc minuit ?

\- Oui. Donc soyez prêts à partir à minuit, comme il a été convenu.

\- Bien, acquiesça le Capitaine.

Avec un sourire mesquin, Morfin se détourna de ce dernier pour partir se préparer. Dans très peu de temps, il verrait enfin son vœu se réaliser. Régner sur l'Empire d'Angleterre.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Dans la journée, sur l'île de Mizu.**_

Allongé sur son lit de fortune, Tom fixait le plafond où de belles arabesques étaient peintes. Ses pensées étaient de nouveau tournées vers Harry, ainsi que son peuple.

Olivier avait certainement raison concernant son état mais Tom n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Son Empire, son époux et son fils avaient besoin de lui.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, de multiples questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Sans arrêt, c'était toujours les mêmes. Comment Harry s'en sortait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé à l'Empire depuis la bataille contre l'Empire d'Espagne ? Comment le peuple réagissait vis-à-vis d'Harry ? L'avait-il bien accueillit en tant que nouveau souverain ? Ou non ? Toutes ses questions ne faisaient que tourner encore et toujours dans sa tête, à tel point que son envie de rentrer chez lui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Voilà pourquoi il tentait, lorsque Olivier n'était pas dans les parages, de bouger ses membres afin de se rendre compte jusqu'à quel point ceux-ci lui répondaient sans mal. Évidemment, au bout de cinq à dix minutes, ses muscles se tétanisaient jusqu'à lui faire horriblement mal encore longtemps après. Olivier avait raison, se forcer ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Mais il se devait de reprendre de l'aplomb. Il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps qu'il n'en avait déjà perdu.

Baissant les yeux vers ses bras posés le long de son corps, il ordonna à son cerveau de les faire bouger. Ses doigts bougèrent sans mal, avant qu'il puisse faire de petits tours de poignets.

Doucement, il tenta de lever ses bras et au bout de la quatrième tentative, ceux-ci se levèrent lentement. Il ressentit une sensation qui n'était pas vraiment douloureuse mais plutôt désagréable. Pourtant il continua de les bouger durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles deviennent lourds. Brusquement, ils se tétanisèrent un moment, avant de se relâcher, le faisant grimacer à cause de la douleur aiguë ressentie à cet instant. Sans plus de cérémonie, ses bras retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas.

Au moins, maintenant, Tom était fixé. Ses tentatives, certes, peu futées, avaient fini par payer, car la douleur était bien moindre de celle qu'il avait ressentie les jours précédents. S'il continuait sur cette lancée, il était sûr de retrouver le contrôle total de ses membres. Et puis, les potions que Molly allait lui remettre demain allait être d'une aide précieuse.

Cependant, si ses bras répondaient assez vite, pour ses jambes c'était plus difficile. Il n'y avait que ses pieds qui répondaient. Ses jambes demeuraient toujours immobiles. Il avait eu beau les faire bouger, la douleur qui avait résulté l'avait littéralement cloué au lit. Jetant un regard à celles-ci, il grimaça. Il espérait vraiment que dans les jours à venir celles-ci allaient lui répondre.

Se rallongeant confortablement dans son lit, il riva de nouveau son regard vers le plafond aux multiples couleurs. Seul et enfermé dans cette infirmerie, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de penser à sa famille, ses amis et son peuple. C'était bien la seule chose qui réussissait à le maintenir à lui donner envie de retrouver au plus vite la forme.

Il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment tous avaient vécu sa disparition. Avaient-ils crié à l'injustice? Pleuré sa disparition? Et Harry… Comment avait-il pris cette affreuse nouvelle, alors enceint de leur première enfant à ce moment-là ?

Tom était certain que ce dernier avait été plus qu'anéantis. Mais malgré son désespoir, il avait eu la force de se relever et tout cela grâce à leur enfant, mais aussi à leurs proches.

Ramenant une main sur son torse, Tom sourit faiblement en se rappelant que plus de deux ans étaient passés depuis la bataille contre l'Empire d'Espagne. Beaucoup de choses avaient dû changer.

Il se demanda comment son retour allait être perçu. Oh bien sûr, il était certain que beaucoup allaient être heureux de son retour. Contents de le voir vivant et non mort. Mais d'autres, bien que peu nombreux, grimaceraient à ce fait ? Il n'oubliait pas que certains, dans l'ombre, avaient souhaité le voir disparaître. Et aujourd'hui ceux-là mêmes avaient dû se réjouir de sa disparition. Ils avaient également dû profiter pour rediriger leurs sentiments peu amènes envers son époux. Cette supposition lui fit froncer les sourcils. En y pensant, il se demandait si ces personnes avaient profité de sa disparation pour tenter quelque chose. Mais d'après Olivier, l'Empire se portait bien. Était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il se le demandait.

L'envie de rentrer chez lui n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'à cet instant. Son esprit était en ébullition. Il avait tant de questions sans réponses que c'en était insoutenable. Il se devait de récupérer le plus vite possible. Dès le lendemain, il demanderait à Olivier de l'aider.

Décidé, il ferma les yeux afin de trouver un peu de repos. Comme toujours, l'image de son époux lui souriant chaleureusement et amoureusement s'imposa. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en se rappelant le magnifique visage de son époux. Visage sur lequel il y avait déposé des milliers de baisers tendres et amoureux.

Comme il avait hâte de retrouver son amour mais aussi son fils. Hâte de les serrer fortement dans ses bras et de leur souffler à quel point il les aimait et que plus jamais il ne les quitterait.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **A la nuit tombée, à l'Empire d'Angleterre.**_

Harry était dans ses appartements en compagnie de son fils qui était rentré après qu'il ait passé toute une journée en la compagnie de Draco et Meven.

Assis sur le lit de son fils, Harry l'écoutait lui raconter sa journée passée avec son parrain.

\- Et après… Eh bien, je suis monté sur Thor, dit la petite voix fluette de l'enfant.

\- Oh! Alors Draco t'a laissé monter sur son pégase une nouvelle fois, sourit Harry, en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Il est gentil oncle Draco.

\- Oui. Et la prochaine fois, je monterais à dos de Arès. Oncle Meven m'a promis.

\- Si tu es sage mon fils, rajouta Harry, en le couvrant un peu mieux. Bien ! Il est temps de dormir maintenant.

\- Mais je suis pas fatigué papa, dit Salazar, avant de bailler.

\- Je vois ça, rit Harry. Allez, bonne nuit mon cœur, dit Harry en allant embrasser le front de son fils.

\- Bonne nuit papa, dit à son tour Salazar.

Harry caressa un moment les doux cheveux de son fils qui s'endormit peu à peu sous les douces caresses. Dès que celui-ci fut plongé dans les bras de Morphée, Harry quitta la chambre, laissant la porte à moitié ouverte dans le cas ou son fils se réveillerait dans la nuit.

Cette journée avait été plutôt calme et Harry avait pu profiter d'un petit moment à lui pour se retrouver. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il s'était rendu dans le petit pavillon. Il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit qu'il pouvait passer un moment seul avec ses pensées.

Au lieu de se diriger vers sa chambre, il se rendit dans le salon pour s'installer près de la cheminé. Allongé, il posa son regard vert époustouflant vers les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminé.

Doucement, il ferma les yeux. Bien vite des images défilèrent dans son esprit. Il se revit là, allongé, dans les bras de son époux. Il se souvint de leur premier moment agréable. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce soir-ci que tous deux avaient été, pour la première fois, proche intimement. Il se souvint de la sensation des mains de Tom lui caressant ses joues, son cou et ses hanches délicatement, de ses lèvres picorant la peau de son cou avant d'aller butiner ses propres lèvres.

Harry porta une main à ses lèvres. Oui, même après ces années écoulées, il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de son époux sur les siennes, les embrassant avec ferveur et envie.

Ce que Tom pouvait lui manquer. Se souvenir de tous ces moments de bonheur était autant douloureux qu'agréable. Autre que leur fils, c'était maintenant tout ce qui lui restait de Tom. Des souvenirs. Juste des souvenirs. Rien que des souvenirs.

Des perles d'eaux s'échappèrent de ses paupières toujours fermées, alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de lui comme pour retenir une chaleur qui n'était plus là depuis plus de deux ans. La chaleur douce et réconfortante de Tom.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, au Royaume de France.**_

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures au Royaume de France. Au port de Bordeaux, une horde d'hommes chargeaient des bateaux sous l'œil satisfait de Morfin.

Il était bientôt l'heure pour lui et ses hommes de quitter ce pays qu'il exécrait plus que tout. Très bientôt, il allait enfin investir le pays qu'il convoitait depuis tant d'années.

Dans moins d'une heure, ils allaient silencieusement quitter le port. Dans la nuit aussi noire que les ténèbres, ils allaient envahir l'Empire d'Angleterre et tuer tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin.

Dans moins d'une heure, son rêve allait enfin se réaliser.

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Il en aura mit du temps à venir, mais le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez hâte d'être à la suite.**

 **Moi je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 _ **PS : les chapitres précédents vont être repris et corrigés, sauf le prologue, les 4 premiers chapitres ainsi que celui-ci, car déjà corrigés.**_

 **Kiss**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Un grand merci à vous.**

 **Dislclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire si ;)**

 **Chapitre corrigé par mon Byak' d'amour.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

 **Notre Union**

Des cris angoissants et glaçants s'élevaient dans l'air.

Les villageois tentaient de se cacher de leurs assaillants. Certains se faisaient attraper. D'autres se faisaient emmener. Tous finissaient auprès de nouveaux bourreaux. Les assaillants se faisaient une joie de les violenter. Bientôt tous finiraient prisonniers.

Parmi les cris d'horreur, on pouvait entendre des pleurs d'enfants, effrayés par le chaos qui se déroulait dans leur village. Peu de villageois, aidés par des soldats de l'Empire, encore debouts, avaient pu s'enfuir pour aller se cacher dans la forêt, le plus loin possible de leur assaillants, au détriment d'aller se réfugier dans le seul refuge sécurisé qui avait été élaboré dans ce type de cas.

Au milieu de tout ce carnage, un homme. Un homme malveillant. Un homme malveillant au sourire perfide et cruel. Voilà l'homme qui se tenait au cœur du carnage qu'entretenaient ses hommes de mains. Armé d'une épée dans chacune de ses mains, il marchait le long du village et tuait tous ceux qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Parmi ses victimes, des gardes qui, plus tôt, étaient en train veiller sur le village.

Couvert de sang, de ses vêtements à son visage, Morfin admirait son œuvre. Toujours avec ce sourire diabolique, il avançait pour continuer sa tuerie. Il allait mettre à feu et à sang ce village, puis un autre, un encore autre et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à atteindre la Capitale, là où ses véritables proies se trouvaient. Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable et qui était réellement le maître.

Morfin savait que certains hommes de l'empereur avaient réussi à fuir pour aller sonner l'alerte, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait enfin réussi. Son rêve allait se réaliser. Et dans à peine quelques heures, ce serait enfin lui qui régnerait en maître sur l'Empire d'Angleterre.

L'empereur aurait beau essayer de l'arrêter, il n'arriverait jamais à venir à bout de lui. L'avance qu'il venait de prendre lui assurait déjà la victoire.

Ricanant, il trancha la tête d'un homme qui avait tenté de s'opposer à lui. Pitoyable ! D'un regard dégoûté, il regarda le corps sans tête s'échouer lamentablement sur le sol boueux et froid.

 **o00oo00o**

Blessé, mais armé de sa volonté, un homme marchait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il se devait d'atteindre le prochain village de sa province qui était encore sain et sauf mais jusqu'à quand ? Il devait donner l'alerte afin qu'ils puissent prévenir l'empereur, mais aussi protéger tout le reste des habitants de la province ainsi que leur gouverneur qui serait très certainement en danger.

Depuis plus de deux semaines, ce simple garde surveillait l'un des villages de la province de Glerck avec ses comparses, et tout se passait bien. Du moins... jusqu'à cette attaque massive et soudaine.

Des hommes sortis de nulle part et massacraient le peuple sans retenue. Et parmi ses malfrats de la pire espèce, un homme dirigeait de mains de maître cette attaque. Il n'avait pu voir à quoi ressemblait le chef des assaillants mais sa stature, de prime abord, lui avait rappelé celle de leur défunt empereur. Droit, fier, implacable, et sûr de lui. Oh bien sûr, cet homme inconnu n'avait rien avoir avec leur feu empereur sur bien des points. Cependant sur le coup, en le voyant vraiment, l'image de leur empereur disparu s'était superposée à la sienne. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être.

Souffrant de ses blessures, le soldat, comprima une main sur son abdomen afin d'empêcher le sang de couler abondamment. Il s'était battu auprès de ses compagnons, comme ils l'avaient tous fait pour cacher le plus de villageois possible. Après, poussé par l'un de ses compagnons, il était parti chercher de l'aide, mais surtout alerter les autres villages environnants pour qu'ils puissent prévenir à leur tour l'empereur. Dans son état, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller plus loin que le village qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres.

L'empire était attaqué. Et cette seule constatation, aussi affreuse soit-elle, lui permettait de continuer sa route.

L'empereur devait vite être mis au courant, avant que l'ennemi n'atteigne la Capitale. Ce dernier allait devoir déployer tous ses hommes. L'empereur n'avait pas le choix au vue de la fureur sanglante de leurs assaillants.

Reprenant son souffle, le garde s'appuya un instant à un arbre, avant de reprendre sa route. Au loin, il put enfin apercevoir les portes du village éclairées par des torches et surveillées par quatre gardes.

Encore quelques mètres et il arriverait. Et après cela, il pourrait enfin se laisser tomber dans les limbes de l'inconscience ou mourir si ses blessures étaient trop importantes.

Sa présence agita les gardes lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres d'eux. Le voyant chanceler dangereusement, ils s'avancèrent en toute hâte vers lui. La surprise et l'horreur se lurent sur leur visage lorsqu'ils le reconnurent comme étant l'un des leurs. Du sang coulait abondamment de son abdomen et son visage portait des traces de coups portés à l'arme blanche.

\- Vite aidons- le, s'écria l'un des hommes qui vint tenir le garde blessé contre lui. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda celui-ci, le visage inquiet.

\- L'Empire... l'Empire e-est att-attaqué, souffla difficilement le blessé.

\- Quoi !, s'écria un autre garde. Comment ça attaqué ?

\- Ils... ils sont apparus... si soudainement.

\- Par l'enfer, il faut sonner l'alerte et vite, s'agita le troisième garde.

\- Ils approchent d'ici, continua le blessé. Il... il faut pré-prévenir... l'empereur et... pro-protéger... les habitants…, continua le blessé entre deux souffles douloureux.

\- Bon sang, jura l'un d'entre eux. Et les autres ? Les villageois ?, demanda ce dernier.

\- Morts. Et les villageois sont... sont soit cachés dans la foret, soit morts ou prisonniers. Pas... pas le temps de… les évacuer dans le refuge.

\- Jack, tu vas aller prévenir les autres ! Vous allez devoir vous préparer à encercler le village après avoir évacué tous les villageois vers le confinement. Une fois cela fais tu partiras avec un autres soldat à la Capitale pour prévenir le Commandant Greybak et l'empereur.

\- Oui, dit l'interpellé avant de partir précipitamment vers la base afin de se préparer à partir et alerter ses compagnons.

Le blessé fut pris en charge par les trois autres qui l'emmenèrent à la base afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

En arrivant, ils virent tous leurs compagnons se mettre bruyamment en condition. L'incrédulité, l'horreur et la détermination se lisaient sur leur visage. Alors armés, ils sortirent afin d'aller évacuer tous les villageois pour les emmener dans le seul endroit sécurisé du village. Là où l'ennemi ne pourrait pas les trouver.

Après cela, ils les attendraient pour un affrontement qui risquerait d'être des plus sanglants.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard dans la Capitale.**_

Fenrir sortit avec fracas du QG pour aller droit vers le palais afin de s'entretenir de toute urgence avec le prince.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, deux hommes provenant d'un des villages de le province de Glerck s'étaient présentés à lui avec affolement, lui expliquant que l'Empire venait d'être assailli par des hommes sortis de nulle part et qu'ils avaient déjà bien avancé et tué bon nombre de soldats, mais aussi habitants.

Affolé à son tour, Fenrir avait sonné l'alerte et demandé à ses hommes, encore présents cette nuit-là au QG, d'aller réveiller tous les soldats en congé, pendant que lui, allait réveiller l'empereur, après avoir anticipé en envoyant un message d'urgence à Lucius et Eldrad.

\- Poussez-vous !, cria-t-il aux gardes qui protégeaient les lourdes portes du palais. Allez rejoindre le QG pour vous préparer. Nous sommes attaqués ! Il faut commencer à évacuer les habitants et faire passer le message dans toutes les provinces non touchées. **Maintenant !** , hurla-t-il avant d'ouvrir les portes avec force, faisant sursauter Remus et Sirius qui se trouvaient derrière celle-ci, rentrant de leur escapade nocturne.

\- Fenrir!, s'exclama Remus. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous sommes attaqués. L'Empire est attaqué. Il faut réveiller Harry, s'agita nerveusement le commandant, sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur du couple.

\- Que-quoi !, s'étranglèrent les deux autres hommes.

\- Vite, se pressa Fenrir en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient droit vers les quartiers de l'empereur.

Derrière lui, le couple se regarda un moment avec effroi, avant de courir à la suite de Fenrir.

Bon sang ! Était-ce vraiment en train d'arriver ? L'Empire était-il vraiment attaqué ?

 **o00oo00o**

Le corps engourdis et les yeux embués, Harry se réveilla après avoir ressenti un frisson causé par le froid qui était entré par la grande porte-fenêtre restée entrouverte.

Clignant des yeux, il tenta de reprendre son esprit, avant de se rendre près de la cheminée pour y raviver le feu.

Une fois cela fait, il regarda un moment les flammes danser. Il se rappela s'être endormi après s'être plongé dans ses souvenirs, aussi merveilleux que douloureux. A un moment donné, il se souvint même avoir eu l'impression d'avoir ressenti la présence de son époux auprès de lui. D'avoir ressentit des traces de sa magie qui avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises la sienne. Bien sûr, il savait que tout cela était dû à son imagination.

Il désirait tellement se souvenir de la présence de son époux qu'il essayait de l'entrevoir là où il le pouvait et l'associait à tout ce qui se rattachait à lui.

Soufflant, il se leva dans le but de fermer la porte-fenêtre. Son regard coula sur le ciel d'un noir profond, avant de fermer la vitre et de la couvrir des grands rideaux qui la décoraient.

Maintenant confiné au chaud dans ses quartiers, Harry soupira et resta debout au milieu du salon un moment avant d'aller vers la chambre de son fils pour voir s'il dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant le petit corps endormi de son fils. Voyant que tout allait bien, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour y finir sa nuit.

Une fois préparé, il alla se réfugier dans son grand lit toujours aussi vide depuis plus de deux ans. Resserrant la lourde couverture sur son corps, il tenta de retrouver le sommeil mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, il sursauta en entendant la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir avec fracas, avant d'entendre des voix fortes et des bruits de pas précipités venir vers lui.

Confus, et méfiant, il sortit de son lit. Mais à peine eut-il mit le pied au sol que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Remus, Sirius ainsi que Fenrir. Stupéfait, il les darda de son regard, en se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que les trois hommes puissent venir si soudainement dans ses quartiers à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Et aux vues de leurs visages exprimant l'horreur, mais aussi l'affolement, il prit soudainement peur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il enfin en s'avançant vers eux.

\- On nous attaque, gronda sans cérémonie Fenrir. L'Empire est attaqué par un ennemi encore inconnu. La province de Glerck est la première à avoir été touchée par l'ennemi. D'après le peu d'informations que j'ai, il se dirige vers la Capitale, prévint-t-il. J'ai déjà déployé tous nos hommes et envoyé certains porter secours à nos soldats restés à Glerck. Mais il faut en envoyer dans les autres provinces et prévenir les gouverneurs du danger. Tous les villageois doivent être évacués vers le refuge et au plus vite.

\- Non, murmura Harry. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il le visage affolé. Il faut... il faut prévenir Lucius et aussi...

\- Déjà fait, le coupa Fenrir. Ils se chargeront d'alerter les autres peuples de créatures magiques. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler, alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience que tout ce qu'il avait ardemment voulu éviter était en train d'arriver. On était en train d'attaquer son Empire.

Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Était-ce vraiment un ennemi inconnu venu de nulle part ou la manœuvre de certains de ses sujets qui en avaient déjà après lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en était réellement ?

\- Que savez-vous d'autres sur l'ennemi ?

\- Rien, à part qu'ils sont arrivés en masse et qu'un homme dirige les opérations. Nous ne savons pas encore d'où ils viennent et quel est leur but principal.

\- Sûrement tuer l'empereur afin de s'emparer du trône. C'est toujours le but premier d'une telle attaque, s'exclama Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il faut agir. Nous devons évacuer les habitants.

\- Oui, dit Harry, les mains moites. Sirius, tu vas devoir partir. Dès maintenant.

\- Quoi, s'écria ce dernier. Je peux rester et vous être utile.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu participes à une guerre qui n'est pas la tienne.

\- Elle l'est quand ma famille est touchée, rétorqua-t-il 'une voix forte. Je ne vais pas partir en sachant que des personnes que j'aime sont en danger. Harry !, s'écria-t-il pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

\- Et je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Remus.

\- Merci de ton soutient, gronda Sirius.

\- Sirius tu...

\- Tu partiras avec lui Remus, le coupa Harry.

\- Que-quoi ! Mais non. Si l'un de nous deux doit rester, c'est moi. En venant ici, je me suis fait la promesse de t'aider et de te protéger. Je ne compte pas te laisser alors que Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

\- Écoutez, reprit Harry, Il est..., mais il ne put finir sa phrase car ils entendirent une voix essoufflée l'appeler.

\- Mon... mon prince, s'exclama un garde sanguinolent en se tenant à la porte des appartements.

\- Oh bon sang, s'écria Harry en accourant vers l'homme blessé afin de l'aider.

\- Le... le gouverneur, commença-t-il, le gouverneur Swan est...est mort. Tu-tué par l'ennemi.

Toujours horrifié, Harry fit s'allonger l'homme dans le divan.

\- Il... il m'envoie aussi pour... pour vous transmettre son message.

\- Qui ?

\- Cet... cet homme effroyable tout… tout... droit sorti de l'enfer. Il… il dit être... être là pour reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit et... et... tuer l'empereur.

\- Harry !, s'écria Sirius, Raison de plus pour que je reste.

\- Non... non... pas… pas vous, continua le blessé difficilement. Votre... votre fils.

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa à cette annonce.

Son fils. Son fils adoré était la cible d'un homme fou sorti d'il ne savait trop où. Pourquoi ? Et que voulait-il dire par reprendre ce qui le revenait de droit ? Parlait-il de l'Empire ? Ou bien d'autre chose ? Et pourquoi son fils et pas lui ?

Se relevant, Harry regarda l'homme blessé, alors que son esprit était embrouillé. Mais soudainement, une chose primordiale le frappa de plein fouet. Son fils chéri était en danger. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il devait l'envoyer dans un endroit hors d'atteinte et où il serait en sécurité.

Se retournant brusquement vers Sirius et Remus, il se dit qu'eux seuls pouvaient l'emmener loin du danger.

\- Vous devez partir avec Salazar. Et maintenant !, dit Harry d'une voix forte et sans appel.

\- Mais Harry...

\- Non ! Non, Sirius, je ne discuterais pas plus longtemps. C'est décidé. Vous partez tous les trois au Royaume. Là-bas, Salazar sera hors d'atteinte, mais surtout en sécurité. Vous direz à mon père qu'il ne doit pas essayer de me porter secours. Sa seule préoccupation sera la protection et la sécurité de Salazar, mais aussi celles de la frontière dans le cas où l'ennemi tenterait de pénétrer le Royaume.

\- Tu es aussi en danger, Harry. Ça tu le sais, bon sang.

\- Oui. Mais je préfère être la cible de ce bourreau que de laisser mon fils l'être. Alors faites ce que je vous dis. Et puis je dois protéger mon peuple, continua Harry, sans plus de cérémonie. Je vais aller réveiller Salazar, finit par dire Harry en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils.

En arrivant dans la chambre de son fils, Harry se dirigea vers le grand lit avant de s'y asseoir dessus. Doucement, il secoua le petit corps de son fils. Son cœur se serra en le voyant se réveiller, alors qu'il dormait si bien. .

\- Mon cœur. Papa est désolé de t'avoir réveillé de tes beaux rêves.

\- Qui se passe papa, bredouilla l'enfant en somnolant.

\- Oh mon cœur, je suis si désolé, dit Harry en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Tu vas devoir aller avec oncles Remus et Sirius.

\- Où ?, dit la voix somnolente de Salazar.

\- Dans un endroit merveilleux. Et là-bas tu y feras de belles rencontres.

\- Toi Pa' ?

\- Moi ? Je viendrais vous rejoindre plus tard, mon cœur.

Pas tout à fait réveillé, Salazar acquiesça tout de même aux paroles de son père. Se frottant les yeux des ses petits poings, il se laissa porter par son père avant d'être habillé chaudement. Assis sur le grand lit, il regarda de ses petits yeux encore endormis son père préparer un petit sac. Après cela, ce dernier le reprit dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Salazar vit ses oncles et le grand monsieur qui était le chef de l'armée autour d'un homme endormi sur le divan.

\- Pa'!, appela le petit.

\- Ce n'est rien mon cœur, rassura Harry, en le détourna de la vison de l'homme blessé. Voilà, s'exclama-t-il auprès de Sirius et de Remus. Il ne faut pas que vous perdiez plus de temps. Vous devez partir maintenant.

\- Faites bien attention, il se peut que vous rencontriez des ennemis en cours de route, dit Fenrir.

\- Oui, dit alors Sirius, le cœur serré en se rendant compte de l'importance de la situation.

\- Pa', s'exclama de nouveau son fils.

\- Ça va aller mon cœur. Tu vas aller dans l'endroit merveilleux avec tes oncles, et moi je te rejoindrais.

\- Promis, demanda l'enfant en ancrant son regard identique à celui de Tom.

Harry regarda le beau visage de son fils qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien, avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras, la tête de son fils se logea agréablement dans son cou.

\- Promis, dit-il le cœur de plus en plus serré, surtout en voyant les visages de ses parrains.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent alors un instant. Ils ne savaient pas ce que la suite allait donner mais ils étaient certains que Harry ne viendrait pas les rejoindre au Royaume. Salazar n'allait plus revoir son père avant - et sûrement même - un long moment.

Et ce fut cette constatation-là qui leur fit comprendre de ce qui se déroulait réellement à l'extérieure.

Dehors une lutte acharnée se faisait entre les soldats de l'Empire et l'ennemi. Ennemi qui en avait après la vie de Salazar.

\- Il est temps, reprit Harry. Je t'aime mon cœur. Je t'aime très fort, tu le sais.

\- Hum hum, acquiesça Salzzar. Moi aussi, Pa', dit l'enfant de sa voix fluette, avant de se serrer contre lui.

Harry le serra une nouvelle fois contre son cœur, les yeux fermés avec force, afin de pas verser de larmes traîtresses.

Doucement, Remus, vint prendre Salazar des bras d'Harry qui le laissa faire, avant de passer une main sur ses yeux.

\- Prenez soin de lui. Et dites... dites bien à mon père de ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- Ça va être difficile, mais je l'empêcherais d'agir.

\- Merci, dit Harry, le cœur lourd. Qui aurait cru que Salazar rencontrerait ses grands-parents dans de telles circonstances, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire désabusé.

\- Harry ! Dit Remus.

\- Allez, partez !, se reprit-il.

\- Fais attention à toi Harry, rétorqua Sirius.

\- Oui. Draco et Meven, ainsi que leur père vont arriver. Avec Fenrir, en attendant, nous allons évacuer les habitants.

\- Mais où ?, demanda Sirius.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, s'exclama Fenrir. Dans chaque villages et ici à la Capitale nous avons construis des refuges secrets dans le cas où ce genre de choses arriverait. Des refuges qui servent à y mettre tous les habitants l'abri.

\- Oh ! Je vois. Astucieux, dit Sirius.

\- Effectivement mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Plus vite nous agirons, plus vite les habitants seront à l'abri de toute attaque.

\- Oui, dit Remus. Tu essayeras de nous envoyer des nouvelles.

\- J'essaierais, répondit Harry avant d'être pris entre les bras de l'autre sorcier.

Sirius en fit autant, avant de le laisser embrasser une dernière fois son fils qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi son papa semblait triste ? Et ses oncles ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Le cœur serré, Harry les regarda s'en aller. C'était la meilleure chose à faire sachant que son fils était en danger tant qu'il restait ici.

Cet homme abominable n'aurait pas la vie de son fils. Loin d'ici, Salazar ne risquerait rien. La seule préoccupation d'Harry serait désormais de protéger l'Empire. Et pour cela il allait devoir se battre. Et même s'il appréhendait la rencontre avec cet ennemi qui lui semblait dangereux, il se sentait aussi prêt, à en témoigner la magie qui crépitait tout autour de lui.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pur ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **Note de l'auteur: Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Harry's problems! ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas abandonner. C'est juste qu'en ce moment je suis tres concentrée sur Notre Union. Mais sachez que j'ai déjà un chapitre de prêt de Harry's problems! Sauf qu'il n'est pas corrigé. Donc vous allez devoir attendre pour la publication.**

 **Voilà je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Sha'**

 **Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Un grand merci à vous.**

 **Dislclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire si ;)**

 **Chapitre corrigé par mon Byak' d'amour.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

 **Notre Union**

L'Empire tout entier était désormais pris d'assaut par Morfin. Il avait envoyé des hommes, ici et là, afin de semer la terreur dans tous les villages du pays. Quant à lui, il avait finalement réussi à atteindre la Capitale. Tout se passait comme il l'avait souhaité. Cependant, à sa grande déception, il n'avait pu s'en prendre à sa principale cible, le fils du prince. Ce dernier avait anticipé les choses et avait fait évacuer son fils.

Bien sûr, cela l'avait rendu fou de rage. Et cette rage ne s'était absolument pas atténuée après l'outrage du prince.

Le couronné avait tout simplement osé s'attaquer à lui, de loin, grâce à un sort. Par cette attaque, le prince avait voulu l'informer qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Plus encore, qu'il était prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout !

Morfin savait que le prince était un sorcier et qu'il avait un atout considérable par rapport à lui. Ceci dit, lui aussi avait bien anticipé. Il était venu avec quelques hommes qui étaient eux aussi des sorciers. Certes ils n'avaient évidemment pas le niveau du prince, étant tout au plus des sorciers de premier ordre, et encore. Toutefois leur nombre suffirait à avoir un petit avantage vis-à-vis du prince et c'était plus que bienvenu.

De plus, il y avait aussi le problème que le prince était bien mieux entouré que lui. Oh mais il n'abandonnerait pas pour autant. Au contraire ! Sa haine ne faisait qu'augmenter et il remerciait intérieurement le prince. Il avait trouvé grâce à lui un exutoire pour toute sa rancœur. S'il ne pouvait avoir le fils, alors il aurait le père, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Il avait déjà tué bon nombre d'hommes du prince en cours de route, réduisant peu à peu le nombre de ses adversaires. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ce qu'en passant les portes de la Capitale, une horde encore plus importante tente de l'arrêter. Et là aussi, une nouvelle fois, il s'était jeté dans la bataille.

Essuyant le sang qui coulait le long de son visage, Morfin se releva. Il venait de tuer deux nouveaux opposants à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée du palais. Une dizaine de soldats était encore debout et tentait tant bien que mal de repousser l'ennemi. Cependant Morfin avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Même si l'un des sorts du prince avait réussi à le toucher, il ne lui avait que légèrement égratigné le bras gauche.

Marchant d'un pas conquérant vers les grandes portes du palais, Morfin passa à travers les différents combats qui se déroulaient près de lui. Il esquiva toutes les attaques traîtresses que les hommes du prince avaient l'audace de tenter. Il laissa ses propres hommes se charger d'eux. Lui avait affaire avec bien plus important et plus amusant ! Son principal but était d'entrer dans ce palais et mettre la main sur le prince qui s'était lâchement caché à l'intérieur après l'avoir attaqué en traître.

Mais avant d'entrer dans le palais, il se retourna pour appeler l'un de ses hommes. Il avait un plan et l'homme lui serait fort utile.

\- McNair, cria Morfin.

\- Oui, répondit un homme barbu et strié de cicatrices sur le visage.

\- Tu restes à mes côtés. J'aurais besoin de tes talents de sorcier. Tu vas devoir m'aider à capturer le prince et combattre ses sous-fifres.

\- Avec plaisir, ricana le dénommé McNair.

Les deux hommes se pressèrent pour arriver aux portes du palais et dès qu'ils furent devant, celles-ci s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer d'autres hommes qui les attaquèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Un nouveau combat s'engagea alors. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, avant qu'ils ne tombent tous au pied d'un Morfin recouvert de sang, mais aussi blessé. Heureusement que McNair était un sorcier, cela les avait beaucoup aidé.

Bien que tout essoufflé, Morfin entra fièrement au sein du palais. Une fois de plus, des hommes sortirent de nul part et se précipitèrent pour les attaquer. Morfin ordonna à McNair d'appeler immédiatement du renfort. Lorsque ce fut fait, un nouveau combat débuta et se déroula tout juste sous les yeux d'Harry et de ses amis, en haut des escaliers.

Les yeux plissés et la mâchoire serrée, Harry regardait le carnage qui se déroulait en bas. Voir ses hommes se faire sauvagement tuer par des ennemis connus ou inconnu, cela importait peu. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cette image le mettait dans un état de rage.

Alors sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il fit un mouvement sec de ses deux bras. Une bourrasque de vent se déclencha et vint frapper les hommes qui s'écroulèrent durement sur le sol. Parmi eux se trouvait Morfin, qui en se relevant péniblement, leva la tête vers la cause de cette attaque subite. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors deux émeraudes emplis de fureur et d'animosité.

\- Harry, s'exclama soudainement Draco. Tu es sûr de toi. Moi je crois qu'on devrait rester avec toi.

\- Non. Je peux m'occuper de lui tout seul. Je ne peux pas me reposer à chaque fois sur vos épaules.

\- On est là pour ça. Et puis lui n'est pas seul ! On devrait vraiment rester avec toi, intervint Meven.

\- Vous devez aller porter secours à d'autres. Moi je saurai m'en sortir. Les sorciers qui l'accompagnent ne sont que des novices.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

\- Oh non, je ne le suis pas ! Loin de là ! Mais c'est à moi de le combattre. Et seul. Chargez-vous d'éliminer tous les assaillants que vous rencontrerez. A commencer par ceux-là, dit Harry en pointant les hommes qui entouraient l'ennemi principal. Moi je m'occupe de lui. Je dois savoir pourquoi il attaque le pays et surtout qui il est.

\- Bien, accepta alors Draco à contrecœur. Mais fais attention à toi. Il m'a l'air d'être vicieux et dangereux.

Harry se contenta de seulement acquiescer.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent un moment, avant de se matérialiser auprès des ennemis aux portes du palais. Morfin les regarda tuer sans difficulté ses hommes. Furieux, il ordonna à deux de ses hommes sorciers de rester près de lui, avant de se retourner vers le prince qui descendait lentement les escaliers.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Morfin. Il lui avait fallu pas moins de quatre heures pour envahir l'Empire avec ses hommes.

Toutes les provinces avaient été attaquées, avant d'être mises à feu et à sang. Certains villageois avaient été massacrés, d'autres emprisonnés pour être torturés ou même violentés. Bien sûr grâce à l'alerte donnée par le garde blessé qui avait pu s'échapper, les autres habitants du pays avaient pu être protégés à temps. Tous les autres avaient pu être évacués à temps dans les refuges. Mais Morfin ne s'inquiétait pas de cela. Si leur souverain périssait, ils n'auraient pas le choix que de sortir de leur cachette et de lui porter allégeance.

D'ailleurs, à sa grande surprise, certains gouverneurs et autres sujets du prince avaient accepté de se rallier à lui. Soit par peur de périr ou tout simplement parce qu'ils vouaient une animosité à leur prince. Cela avait bien fait rire Morfin. Il n'avait pas eue besoin de les menacer plus que nécessaire. Cependant, d'autres s'étaient ligués contre lui, et ceux-là il les avait soit tués, soit fait emprisonnés.

Essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son visage, il avança tel un prédateur vers sa proie.

Harry, lui s'était arrêté en bas de l'escalier et se préparait déjà à faire face à l'attaque de l'ennemi.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là, s'exclama Morfin méchamment. Vous venez enfin vous frotter à l'ennemi. N'allez-vous pas fuir tel le lâche que vous êtes ?

\- Non. Mais me battre tel le souverain que je suis, cracha hargneusement Harry.

\- Haha ! Vous pensez que le fait que vous soyez un sorcier va m'empêcher de vous éliminer. A votre place, j'assurerais bien mes arrières, ricana Morfin, alors que du coin de l'œil il vit McNair réussir à se cacher dans l'ombre, proche du prince, attendant son signal.

\- Assez discuté, gronda la voix de Harry, avant qu'il ne jette un sort de découpe vers son assaillant qui réussit à l'éviter. Mais Harry attaqua de nouveau Morfin.

L'attaque lui coupa le souffle un instant. En effet, le prince avait de nouveau réussi à le projeter douloureusement au sol. Morfin retomba avec force sur le sol dure. Il eut du mal à s'en relever. Son visage exprimait une immense fureur.

Harry était en position d'attaque. Il s'approcha prudemment de son ennemi, avec une longue épée que sa main serrait fortement. Traîtreusement, il profita du fait qu'il soit encore au sol pour l'attaquer à l'arme mais Morfin contrecarra chacune de ses attaques. Leurs épées se heurtèrent dans un véritable fracas.

Énervé au possible, Morfin tenta de se relever, mais la force que le prince mettait dans ses attaques le laissa stupéfait un instant. Alors pour se sortir de cette impasse, il jeta un coup d'œil à son homme resté dans l'ombre. Celui-ci comprit et sans plus attendre lança une attaque vers le prince.

Malheureusement pour Morfin, mais heureusement pour Harry, ce dernier le vit faire silencieusement appel au sorcier. Alors il se recula de plusieurs mètres, avant de voir un sort vert venir droit sur lui. Un sort qu'il reconnu comme étant un sort de découpe. Il l'évita soigneusement, avant de jeter un sort de brûlure sur l'attaquant qui réussit lui aussi à l'éviter. Bien vite un combat magique s'engagea.

Morfin, de nouveau sur pied, regardait le combat d'un air satisfait. Bien que son sous-fifre ne soit pas un sorcier aussi compétent que le prince, il lui faisait face avec aisance. Il arrivait à contrecarrer certaines des attaques du prince qui étaient bien plus féroce que celles que lui-même jetait à son encontre. Mais bien vite, il put lire la fatigue sur le visage de son homme de main. Cela lui porta préjudice, car il eut un instant d'arrêt. Instant dont Harry profita pour lui jeter un sort de son cru.

Le corps de son homme tomba brusquement sur le sol, avant de se contorsionner durant quelques minutes le faisant cirer de douleur. Celui-ci avait la sensation qu'un feu intense le brûlait de l'intérieur. C'était douloureusement horrible.

De base, Harry n'utilisait jamais ces sorts qu'il trouvait bien trop mesquins et impardonnables. Néanmoins en temps de guerre, il valait mieux mettre de côté son avis sur certains sorts. Il se pourrait bien qu'ils puissent lui sauver la vie. Alors qu'il regardait le corps de son assaillant trembler furieusement, il ne fit pas attention aux hommes qui vinrent l'entourer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se sentit subitement soulevé du sol avant d'être à son tour projeter contre l'un des murs, qu'il prit conscience que lui aussi s'était malencontreusement détourner de l'ennemi qui en avait profiter pour l'entourer. Alors qu'il allait se relever, il vit un sort de découpe arriver droit sur lui. Il ne put éviter celui-ci. Un petit cri de douleur sortir de sa bouche en sentant son épaule être touchée.

Furieux, il tenta de lancer une attaque mais un autre sort l'en empêcha. A cause de ce même sort, il ne put se relever.

Un sort d'entrave venait de lui être jeté sournoisement. Bloqué dans ses gestes et toujours à demi-allongé sur le sol, il vit son ennemi s'approcher de lui avec un sourire conquérant sur le visage.

Harry tentait de se défaire du sort, mais cela le fatigua plus qu'autre chose. Il sentait ses forces s'amoindrir un peu plus à chaque effort. Ce deuxième sorcier avait eu raison de lui. Il aurait dû faire plus attention et ne pas uniquement se focaliser sur un seul ennemi. Furieux contre lui-même, il regarda méchamment l'homme à la stature imposante se dresser devant lui.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Morfin. Je crois que nous allons enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Relevez-le ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Les yeux emplis d'une féroce animosité à l'égard de l'homme, Harry se sentit relever brusquement par l'un des hommes de son ennemi qui souriait toujours mesquinement. Ce dernier le fit avancer pour être mis face à son dirigeant.

Face à Morfin, Harry se demanda ce que qui allait lui arriver. Le garder en vie ? Ou peut-être le torturer avant de le tuer ?

Fermant fortement ses yeux, il pria pour qu'il s'en sorte. Il pria pour qu'un miracle se produise.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir laissé ses amis rester auprès de lui. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop sûr de lui. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait s'en sortirait seul, qu'il réussirait à venir à bout de l'ennemi. Contre toute attente, il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Tout ça à cause de son manque d'attention.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il se mit à penser à son fils qui était en sécurité, mais aussi à son époux, Tom. Il se demanda ce que celui-ci aurait fait s'il avait été à sa place.

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres en se disant finalement que jamais Tom n'aurait pu être dans cette fâcheuse position. Fort comme il était, il aurait réussi sans mal à se défaire de son ennemi. Harry ne se trouvait pas aussi fort que lui.

Il fut brutalement arraché à ses pensées par la voix forte de l'autre homme, mais surtout par la main qui lui serrait fortement la gorge. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit cet homme infâme le mirer de son regard mauvais et calculateur.

\- A défaut d'avoir le fils, j'ai réussi à avoir le père, dit ce dernier. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser maintenant que tu es mon prisonnier. Désormais, cet empire m'appartient. J'ai gagné !

Malgré la poigne forte de l'homme, Harry réussit à lui cracher au visage avant de sourire méchamment.

\- Cet empire ne sera jamais le votre. Vous n'avez pas encore gagné. Et puis même... Moi mort, il ne le sera jamais. Jamais, vous m'entendez ! lui cracha Harry.

\- Pauvre fou ! s'écria Morfin en serrant un peu plus le cou du prince. L'Empire est à moi ! A moi !

\- C'est ce que vous croyez, continua courageusement Harry, mais n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas seul.

\- Assez entendu, gronda Morfin, avant de lui porter un coup au visage.

Toujours paralysé par le sort, Harry ne sentit que sa tête bouger par la force du coup. Du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche. Il se dit furtivement qu'un hématome allait sûrement apparaître dans quelques minutes. Malgré l'agressivité de son ennemi, Harry ne craignait pas l'homme. Non, il n'avait pas peur de lui.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Sur l'Île de Mizu, très tard dans la nuit.**_

Tom se réveilla brusquement. Plongé dans le noir de l'infirmerie, il tenta de reprendre une respiration régulière. Comme les deux nuits précédentes, il s'était réveillé après s'être revu tombé de cette maudite falaise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis ses deux nuits passées, son subconscience lui faisait revivre la fin de son combat contre Grindewald. Cela devait le préoccuper bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il poussa un profond soupire avant de se redresser lentement. Depuis hier, Olivier l'aidait à retrouver toute sa motricité. Si au départ ses mouvements lui avaient fait horriblement souffrir, avec son éternelle volonté mais surtout toute sa patience, la douleur s'était peu à peu atténuée, au point de lui permettre finalement de pouvoir marcher.

Ses jambes l'avaient bien soutenu, pendant plus d'une vingtaine minutes, avant de se refaire lourdes. Elles restaient encore faibles, mais c'était déjà très encourageant d'après Oliver. Encore quelques jours d'entraînement et il était sûr qu'il retrouverait toute sa forme d'antan. En plus de cela, et malgré les réprobations d'Oliver, Tom prenait des potions pour accélérer sa guérison.

Il rejeta ses jambes en dehors de son lit, afin de s'asseoir le bord prendre un verre d'eau. Avant même de pouvoir se servir le moindre verre d'eau, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement. Olivier entra précipitamment dans la grande pièce et se dirigea droit sur un Tom extrêmement surpris.

Olivier alluma la lumière et ce fut à ce moment-là que Tom put voir le visage du loup qui reflétait l'incompréhension, mais aussi l'horreur.

\- Olivier !, appela Tom. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tom ! Je viens de recevoir une nouvelle catastrophique ! Cela concerne ton Empire…

\- Quoi ! Comment ça une nouvelle catastrophique ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, s'exclama Tom.

Il avait les yeux plissés et sa voix forte démontraient toute sa surprise mais également toute sa peur.

\- Cette nuit... L'Empire d'Angleterre a été attaqué.

Le souffle de Tom se coupa à cette annonce alarmante. Son Empire ? Attaqué ? Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Le fils de Molly, Ron. Il est venu me trouver après que sa mère et son père aient reçu un message. Tu sais que Molly et sa famille sont des Gawän, des Elfes des Bois. Dans deux jours, devait normalement se tenir le prochain conseil des elfes. Tous les peuples sont obligatoirement conviés à y participer. Le conseil se déroule sur l'Île de...

\- De Imawëy, souffla Tom, en se souvenant de Lucius et d'Eldrad, lorsque ceux-ci s'absentaient pour s'y rendre.

\- Exactement ! Il y a deux heures à peine, Molly et son époux ont reçu un message urgent de la part du chef des Solwän qui disait que ni lui, ni le chef des Nyxwän, ne pourraient participer au conseil, car leur Empire était attaqué. Ils sont en guerre contre un ennemi inconnu. Molly a ordonné à Ron de venir me le dire impérativement pour que je puisse t'en faire part au plus vite.

\- Bon sang !, jura Tom, soudainement furieux. Comment est-ce possible ? Qui ose attaquer mon pays ?, s'énerva Tom. Je dois m'en aller. Il faut que je me rende à l'Empire. Maintenant ! déclara-t-il soudainement.

\- Tom ! Tu n'es pas encore état de faire quoique soit.

\- Crois-tu que je vais rester là sagement à ne rien faire alors que les miens sont font attaquer ? Crois-tu que je peux laisser ma famille être en danger ?, dit Tom, d'un ton froid et cassant.

\- Tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps, dans ton état actuel.

\- Alors trouve une solution, et vite, lui ordonna Tom.

Silencieux, Olivier regarda fixement Tom. Que devait-il faire ? L'empêcher de se rendre à l'Empire ou l'aider ? Non, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'aller sauver les siens. Si cela avait été lui, il aurait agi de la même manière.

Soufflant, il se dirigea soudainement vers l'une des armoires où se trouvaient diverses potions. Ouvrant l'une d'elles, il se mit à chercher une potion qui traînait là depuis des années. Une potion classée dangereuse.

Celle-ci, bien caché parmi d'autres potions, se devait d'être la solution. Olivier savait qu'il ne devrait pas donner _cette_ potion à Tom, mais au vu de la situation, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Plus qu'un patient, Tom était désormais un ami. Donner la potion ou ne pas le faire… Olivier cherchait frénétiquement la solution. Il se trouvait dans un monstrueux dilemme intérieur. Entre sa morale de guérisseur et sa condition d'ami et la loyauté qu'il y vouait, il était totalement perdu. Plus que la potion, c'était surtout la survie de Tom qui l'inquiétait. L'empereur ne supporterait jamais de perdre son Empire mais pire que tout, le père et mari ne survivrait jamais à la disparition de sa famille.

En tant que futur père Olivier pouvait parfaitement comprendre la position et les sentiments de Tom. De ce fait, il ne pourrait jamais cesser de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour aider son patient et ami. Il lui donnerait la potion c'était décidé ! Dans les deux cas, c'était la santé de Tom qui était en jeu. Santé physique ou santé mentale.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre une fois qu'il la lui aurait donnée, serait de prier pour que le corps de son ami accepte la substance et que la potion fonctionne. Sinon, dans le pire des cas... Tom mourrait. Cependant il choisit de garder espoir et de croire en les capacités de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Tom lorsqu'il vit Olivier revenir avec une potion de couleur dorée.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu une potion ayant une telle couleur.

\- Je ne devrais pas te la donner, car c'est une potion classée dangereuse d'utilisation. Elle fonctionne que si le métabolisme de la personne l'accepte complètement. Dans le cas d'un rejet, la potion le consume de l'intérieur, détruisant tous les organes, mettant fin à la vie de celui qui la boit, expliqua nerveusement Olivier. Tu as une chance sur deux, pour que la potion fonctionne sur toi. Si ton corps l'accepte, tu retrouveras la totalité de ta motricité, mais en plus, étant un sorcier, ton noyau magique augmentera considérablement. Tes muscles, tes organes, et même ta peau seront comme neuf et plus résistant. Toutes les cicatrices qui te couvrent le corps ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ce sera comme une renaissance pour toi. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il y a une chance qu'elle...

\- Donne-la-moi, lui ordonna Tom, en le coupant. Tu aurais du me la donner plus tôt.

Soufflant, Olivier la lui donna. Sans un mot de plus, Tom déboucha le flacon et avala complètement la potion sous les yeux emplis de stresse de Olivier.

S'il n'avait pas donner cette potion à Tom plus tôt, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre sa vie en danger, alors qu'elle ne tenait qu'à un fil au départ.

Le regard rivé sur Tom, Olivier attendit, autant que ce dernier, de voir si la potion allait faire effet. Dans un premier temps rien ne se passa. Mais dix minutes plus tard, Tom sentit son corps chauffer de l'intérieur, avant de tomber lourdement, les mains et genoux liés, sur le sol à cause d'une sourde douleur.

Tom se retenait de crier de douleur mais il pouvait sentir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, son cœur battre furieusement et si rapidement. Sa peau le démangeait furieusement, à tel point qu'il serait les dents afin de lutter contre l'envie folle de se gratter ou même se griffer tant cela était insupportable.

Difficilement, il jeta un coup d'œil vers un Oliver horrifié par la situation. Son corps se mit à se contorsionner, avant de se mettre à luire d'une lumière aussi dorée que la potion. Après un dernier éclair de douleur, les muscles de Tom se relâchèrent et il vacilla avant de tomber complètement à plat ventre sur le sol.

Olivier, voyant le corps soudainement inerte de Tom, se précipita vers lui. Un sourire soudain se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il intercepta les battements de cœur de l'autre homme. Ceux-ci redevinrent réguliers.

Fermant les yeux un moment, il comprit alors que la potion avait fonctionné. Elle avait vraiment fonctionné ! Pour de vrai ! Rouvrant ses yeux, Olivier détailla le corps de Tom et vit, avec stupéfaction, soulagement et admiration, que plus aucune cicatrice ne se trouvait sur le corps de celui-ci. En effet, sa peau était aussi nette que celle d'un nouveau né. De plus, sa puissance magique avait bel et bien augmenté. Il pouvait la sentir pulser agréablement, mais aussi dangereusement en son sein.

Relevant la tête de Tom, il voulut le réveiller en lui donnant une claque mais son geste fut stopper brusquement par la main de Tom. Abruptement, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Et là, Olivier fut totalement ébahi par ses pupilles. Par son regard. Le bleu de ses yeux s'était intensifié et brillait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Des éclats dorés venaient compléter le tout, donnant à l'homme un regard unique, déstabilisant, et époustouflant.

\- Je crois que ça a marché, dit soudainement la voix rauque de Tom.

\- Je crois aussi, affirma Olivier en lui souriant.

\- Maintenant tu ne peux plus m'empêcher de me rendre à mon Empire, dit Tom en se relevant, faisant craquer chacune de ses articulations.

\- Non, je ne peux plus. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant, dit Tom en s'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

Il pouvait sentir sa magie crépiter tout autour de lui et c'était bon de la sentir de nouveau aussi entière et vivante, mais surtout plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Cette potion était incroyable. Incroyable, mais douloureuse et dangereuse.

\- Merci, dit-il après un instant.

\- Ne me remercie pas. J'ai pris un risque à te donner cette potion. J'aurais pu te tuer… souffla Olivier, toujours aussi conscient de son geste.

\- Je sais et je te remercie quand même. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je sais que ma présence ici n'était pas désirée. Je ne sais pas comment vous prouver ma gratitude à toi et à Molly.

\- Nous ne te demandons rien… si ce n'est de rester en vie, sourit Olivier.

\- J'y compte bien, sourit Tom, à son tour. Mais sachez que vous serez les bienvenus à mon Empire. Après que j'aie éliminé la menace.

\- Évidement, accorda Olivier.

\- Bien ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi. Même si mon retour se fera dans une mauvaise situation.

\- Tu auras besoin d'un moyen de transport.

\- Si tu as un sombral, je suis preneur.

\- On en a. Mais tu auras aussi besoin d'autre chose.

\- De quoi ?, demanda Tom, les sourcils froncés.

\- De renfort, sourit malicieusement Olivier.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Olivier lui propose du renfort.

Il s'était proposé, en plus de quelques hommes, pour l'accompagner à l'Empire afin de l'aider à éradiquer la menace qui se déployait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Certes, seulement une dizaines des connaissances d'Oliver avaient accepté de partir, mais cela était déjà un atout considérable, en sachant que ceux-ci étaient des loups surentraînés. Pourtant malgré l'avantage que lui offrait cette proposition si soudaine, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ils acceptaient de quitter leur île, après être resté en retrait depuis des années. Qu'Olivier l'accompagne, était sûrement compréhensif, mais ses hommes... Tom tentait de comprendre, étant donné qu'il n'avait été proche d'aucun d'eux.

En plus, cette annonce n'avait pas plus à une certaine personne. Le père d'Olivier. Ce dernier en avait tremblé de colère face la décision de son fils. Il était contre cette idée plus que malvenue. Voir son fils et d'autres de ses loups quitter l'île pour aller se mettre en danger pour un pays qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, cela l'avait fait entrer dans une colère sans nom. Il avait tenté de les empêcher. Il avait vraiment tenté mais Olivier avait été tenace. Il s'était dressé contre son père et lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Tom était devenu un ami et il n'allait pas laisser ce dernier partir seul sans aucune aide sur laquelle se reposer.

Hébété, le père n'avait plus rien dit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se contenta de regarder son fils et son équipe se préparer à partir. A quitter la sécurité de leur île.

Malgré l'animosité qu'il avait envers le monde extérieur, cet homme dont son fils avait sauvé la vie ne lui était pas hostile. Au contraire, il ne pouvait nier que celui-ci s'était montré respectueux envers eux. Et puis, comme beaucoup, il connaissait la réputation de cet homme.

Cependant, bien que l'empereur lui paraissait être une personne honnête, il n'était pas d'accord pour laisser son fils unique et son groupe se jeter dans une guerre qui n'était pas la leur. En les voyant se préparer à partir, il prit soudainement peur. Peur de ne plus les revoir. De ne plus revoir son fils.

\- Tenez, s'exclama soudainement Molly qui était venue à le demande d'Oliver pour qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à Tom. Je vous ai concocté des potions. Elles peuvent vous être utiles. Sauf à vous bien sûr, dit Molly à l'encontre de Tom, après avoir été mise au courant pour la prise de la potion. Avec la potion que vous avez ingérer, vous ne pourrez plus en prendre aucune autre, avant un long moment.

\- Je m'en étais douté, dit Tom.

\- Je suis contente que celle-ci ait marché sur vous. J'ai vu ce qu'elle faisait dans le cas contraire, et croyez-moi, cela est juste horrible.

\- Olivier m'avait fait part des risques.

\- Et malgré tout, vous l'avez quand même prise, sourit doucement Molly. J'ai été ravie de vous avoir rencontré, mais surtout d'avoir pu vous sauver. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Le monde à besoin de gens comme vous pour continuer à avancer. Et j'espère que votre Empire retrouvera le calme.

\- Merci ! Je l'espère aussi, répliqua Tom.

\- La seule que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas...

\- Mourir, sourit Tom, en finissant sa phrase.

\- Exactement. Je ne vous ai pas sauvé la vie pour vous voir mourir tout de suite après, rit Molly.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi ces deux dernières années et de m'avoir remis sur pied. Comme je l'ai dit à Olivier, vous êtes les bienvenus, vous et les vôtres à mon Empire.

\- Alors ce n'est pas un au revoir définitif.

\- Non, dit Tom.

\- Tom, nous devrions partir, s'exclama soudainement Olivier.

Alors qu'il salua une dernière fois Molly, celle-ci le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Surpris et mal à l'aise, Tom ne fit rien, avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Allez sauver votre famille et votre peuple, dit-elle en le relâchant.

\- J'y compte bien, dit Tom, avant de se diriger vers son sombral.

Alors qu'il allait prendre les rênes de son sombral, une main soudaine vint l'arrêter. Baissant son regard, il croisa le regard du père d'Olivier. Cette nuit-là, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le chef des loups. Celui-ci avait une carrure massive, lui rappelant celle de son ami Fenrir. Tom pouvait sentir sans mal la férocité qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, le père de Olivier rejetait aussi une part de sérénité.

\- J'ai essayé d'empêcher mon fils de vous sauver la vie, comme j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de vous suivre, s'exclama celui-ci. Je ne le laisse pas partir par volonté, sachez-le. Part cela, je peux vous paraître comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais il est mon unique fils… Alors j'ai seulement une demande. Une seule ! Veiller sur lui comme il a veillé sur vous.

\- Je compte bien exaucer votre demande, dit Tom, sincèrement. Mais sachez que votre fils est quelqu'un de bien, de fort. Il sera sans aucun doute un aussi bon chef que vous dans le futur, finit-il par dire, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du chef de la meute.

Ce dernier évalua ses paroles, avant de reculer et de le laisser se préparer à partir.

Sans plus tarder, Tom commença à quitter le camp des loups, suivit de près par les hommes d'Olivier. Celui-ci était resté encore quelques minutes auprès de sa femme qui ne souhaitait pas le laisser partir. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir pris cette décision irréfléchie. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait se passer là-bas. Reverrait-elle son époux ? De plus, il partait alors même qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant.

\- Ne pleure pas ma fleur, dit Olivier, en serrant sa femme. Je reviendrais. Je te le promets.

\- Je t'en veux, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as intérêt de revenir en bon état. On t'attendra, dit-elle alors en prenant la main de son époux pour la poser sur son ventre rond.

\- Promis, susurra-t-il, avant de l'embrasser.

Il alla dit au revoir à son père qui le regarda un moment, avant de détourner le regard et de souffler.

\- Fais attention à toi mon fils, dit-il une dernière fois, avant de s'en aller, suivit de près par deux de ses hommes.

Olivier entendit bien ses dernières paroles et les garda bien dans un coin de son esprit. Jetant un dernier regard à sa femme qui se trouvait près de Molly, il finit par s'en aller, rejoignant ainsi les autres.

Alors qu'il galopait depuis un moment, Olivier prit conscience que pour la première fois, il allait sortir de l'île. Et pourquoi ? Pour participer à une guerre. Il allait combattre pour aider Tom qui était devenu un ami précieux à ses yeux.

Il n'avait jamais participé à une guerre. Pourtant, il avait hâte de s'y jeter. Hâte d'éliminer la menace, afin que le pays retrouve enfin le calme et la paix. Il se battrait au côté de son ami pour la sécurité du pays de ce dernier. En tant qu'ami, il le voulait et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu' il vous a plu.**

 **Moi je vous dis à la prochaine. Encore trois ou quatre chapitres et c'est la fin.**

 **A plus. Sha'**

 **Reviews!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Un grand merci à vous.**

 **Dislclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire et les personnages OC si ;)**

 **Chapitre corrigé par mon Byak' d'amour.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

 **Notre Union**

 _ **Proche de la frontière anglaise et écossaise.**_

\- Accélère Remus, cria Sirius alors qu'il galopait à une vitesse folle.

\- Je vais aussi vite que je le peux, répliqua ce dernier.

Après avoir volé plus d'une heure, ils étaient redescendus sur la terre ferme pour finir leur trajet. Ils savaient qu'une fois la frontière passée, ils seraient enfin en sécurité. Certes, aucun ennemi ne les avait pris en chasse mais mieux valait être prudent.

Salazar, qui était monté avec Sirius, ne s'était pas du tout rendormi. Au contraire, il avait profité du vol pour s'extasier devant le ciel complètement sombre et illuminé par endroit par les quelques étoiles.

\- Encore quelques kilomètres, dit Sirius, et nous y sommes.

\- Oui, répondit Remus en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Une chance qu'on ait pris de l'avance. Qui sait ce qui ce serait passé si on avait été pris en chasse ?

\- On aurait été dans la difficulté.

\- Toutefois, je crains la réaction de James, reprit Sirius.

\- Moi aussi. Il va vouloir porter secours à Harry. Il faudra l'en dissuader… Telle est la demande de Harry.

\- Demande complètement stupide, si tu veux mon avis, dit Sirius, en grimaçant.

\- Peut-être, mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux que le comprendre.

\- Hum.., grogna son compagnon. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est peinant de savoir que James va rencontrer son petit-fils dans de telles circonstances.

\- Oui, confirma Remus, tristement.

Ils se turent, préférant se concentrer sur leur route. Le paysage défilait à vive allure pendant encore un long moment, avant de voir de la lumière au loin provoquée par les grandes torches qui entouraient les bases de surveillance des deux pays.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la base du Royaume d'Écosse, un garde vint directement vers eux. En reconnaissant Sirius, leur chef, ils le saluèrent avec respect. Celui-ci les salua en retour, avant de s'exclamer fortement.

\- Ouvrez les portes, ordonna-t-il. Nous devons immédiatement passer la frontière.

\- Bien, dit l'un des gardes.

\- Remus, tu vas prendre Salazar et passer le premier. Je dois m'entretenir avec les gardes de l'Empire.

\- Très bien. Mais rejoins-nous vite.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sirius en descendant de son pégase.

Il prit délicatement Salazar qui regardait d'un œil fatigué son environnement. Doucement, il le déposa face à Remus, qui vint l'étreindre tout contre son torse.

\- Est-ce que ça va, bonhomme ?

\- Hum...hum, acquiesça le petit Salazar.

\- Tu vas finir le chemin avec oncle Rem' et moi je vous rejoindrais. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, dit Salazar, en se serrant contre le torse chaud de Remus.

\- Bien, allez-y, dit alors Sirius à l'attention de Remus.

Celui-ci, une fois les immenses portes ouvertes, s'en alla sous les yeux d'un Sirius toujours dépassé par la situation.

\- Ne refermer pas les portes, s'exclama de nouveau Sirius envers ses hommes.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la base de l'Empire, là où trois gardes étaient postés autour de la base.

\- Je veux que vous vous alliez avec mes hommes.

\- Pourquoi donc, demanda l'un des trois hommes.

\- Parce que l'Empire est en ce moment même en train de se faire attaquer par ennemi encore inconnu. Et il se peut que ceux-ci viennent jusqu'ici. Alors je vous demande de collaborer avec mes hommes pour qu'ils puissent vous aider en cas d'attaque. Et n'oubliez pas de renforcer la sécurité des portes. Ne laissez personne franchir la frontière, leur expliqua Sirius d'un ton plus que sérieux.

\- Attaqué ? Mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus, s'écria l'un des hommes.

\- Par manque de temps sûrement. Maintenant vous êtes au courant, alors faite ce que je vous dis.

\- Très bien, acquiesça un autre, faisant confiance à l'homme.

Après tout il était le chef de l'armée du Royaume, et aussi le parrain de leur prince. Alors ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

\- Nous allons prévenir le reste du groupe, dit l'un d'entre eux.

\- Bien. De mon côté, je vais mettre au courant mes hommes.

Sans plus tarder, Sirius, se dirigea vers ses hommes et leur demanda la même chose qu'aux soldats de l'Empire. Ceux-ci, bien entendu, acceptèrent de prêter main forte à ces derniers en cas d'attaque de l'ennemi. Une fois cela fait, lorsqu'il passa la frontière à son tour, les immenses et lourdes portes se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd.

 **o00oo00o**

Morfin Gaunt, voilà comment se nommait l'ennemi qui était assis sur le trône.

Face à lui se tenait Harry, toujours sous l'emprise du sort d'entrave et retenu par les hommes de main de l'ennemi.

\- Le règne des Riddle est définitivement terminé, s'exclama Morfin, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Mes hommes vont s'occuper de nettoyer l'Empire de tout être qui s'opposera à mon règne.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez en vos paroles ? Parce que moi pas, dit effrontément Harry. Vous oubliez que l'Empire est habité par bon nombres de peuples de créatures magiques. Vous ne pourrez jamais les faire plier. Alors vous accueillir ?, dit-il en souriant méchamment. Non, bien sur que non. Et puis laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils ont porter allégeance, à nous, la famille des Riddle, et qu'en ce moment même, ils sont en train d'éliminer tous vos hommes qui osent profaner leurs terres, finit-il, les yeux ancrés dans ceux, furieux, de Morfin.

\- Je devrais te tuer, là maintenant, pour t'être exprimé à moi de la sorte, s'exclama ce dernier.

\- C'est ce que vous dite depuis le début et pourtant je suis toujours là. Si vraiment vous aviez voulu me tuer vous l'auriez fait dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons, mais vous avez besoin de moi vivant.

\- Espèce de petit insolent, cria Morfin en se levant du trône.

\- Vous ne régnerez pas sur l'Empire. Vous êtes ni plus ni moins qu'un immonde bâtard. Un être illégitime qui n'aura aucun droit sur l'Empire. Si votre géniteur n'a pas voulu de vous, il en sera de même pour mon peuple. A leurs yeux, vous êtes et resterez qu'un bâtard. Et les bâtards de vôtre genre n'ont pas leur place dans la souveraineté, s'exprima une nouvelle fois Harry.

Il voyait bien que ces paroles faisaient effet. Morfin était rouge de colère. Il avait sûrement envie d'en finir avec lui.

\- Assez !, hurla ce dernier avant de frapper avec force Harry dans l'abdomen, puis au visage.

Le souffle coupé, Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, avant d'ancrer de nouveau son regard dans celui empli de fureur de son bourreau.

Harry lui jeta un regard aussi mauvais que l'autre homme pouvait avoir. Pourtant ses lèvres s'étaient recourbées en un sourire insolent et narquois. Ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il n'était qu'un simple bâtard, né d'une copulation parmi tant d'autres de son géniteur.

Savoir que ce dernier avait attendu de longues années pour pouvoir attaquer l'Empire, le faisait bien rire. Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir y régner ? Il était bien naïf, s'il le pensait. Harry comptait bien le tuer. Quand il en aurait l'occasion, évidemment. Pour le moment, blessé et à la merci de l'autre homme, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais quand l'heure viendrait, ce serait alors à lui d'avoir le dessus.

\- Le fait que je te garde en vie est juste un plaisir de pouvoir te torturer, lui dit Morfin en lui attrapant le visage avec l'une de ses mains. Et peu importe combien tu peux être entouré, j'arriverais à venir à bout de mon plan. Je deviendrais le nouvel empereur.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage, lui cracha Harry. Les seuls hommes que vous pourriez avoir auprès de vous, pour vous lécher les bottes, seraient certains de mes sujets qui ne me portent pas dans leur cœur, ricana-t-il.

\- Oh, tu veux parler de certains de tes conseillers et gouverneurs. Laisse-moi te dire qu'ils m'ont déjà accepté, susurra Morfin à son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, roula des yeux Harry. Mais mis à part eux, personne d'autre ne vous suivra. Presque la totalité du peuple a été isolé de toute votre violence. Là où ils sont, ils sont en sécurité. Vous ne les trouverez jamais. Quitte à rester des semaines, des mois, voire même des années là où sont, ils y resteront. Ils ne deviendront pas vos victimes. Et puis, comme je vous l'ai dit, les peuples de créatures magiques ne vous laisseront pas faire, car ce sont mes amis, ma famille. Ils feront tout pour protéger l'Empire. Alors oui, je vous souhaite bien du courage dans votre entreprise, qui est totalement vouée à l'échec soit dit en passant, car à la fin, ce sera vous le perdant et moi le gagnant, finit Harry, toujours son sourire insolent aux lèvres.

\- Harrggg... cria de rage Morfin, avant de frapper de nouveau un Harry fier de ses paroles. Éloignez-le de ma vue. Allez l'enfermez, continua-t-il de crier. Je te tuerais, tu peux en être certain. Et après je m'occuperais de ton misérable rejeton.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, ricana Harry. Vous ne le trouverez jamais. Là où il est, il est hautement protéger.

De rage, il ordonna à ses hommes d'aller l'enfermer, ne voulant plus l'entendre. Comment ce petit insolent osait-il le provoquer de la sorte. Malgré tout, Morfin ne pouvait nier qu'il n'avait pas tort sur certains points. Ce dernier avait pu avoir le temps d'évacuer son peuple, mais surtout protéger son fils de lui. Cependant Morfin ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincu. Le prince hors d'état de nuire, il se devait maintenant de faire plier les autres résistants, à savoir les peuples de créatures magiques. Il allait envoyer un groupe d'homme sur leur territoire. Et si ceux-ci ne voulaient rien entendre, alors il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser la force.

\- Mon seigneur, s'exclama l'un de ses hommes.

Morfin sourit de contentement à l'entente de ses deux petits mots.

\- Qui y-a-t-il ?

\- Les conseillers et gouverneurs sont ici. Nous les avions fait patienter dans la salle de réunion.

\- Parfait, sourit machiavéliquement Morfin, en se levant.

Oui, comme il avait dit plus tôt au prince, certains conseillers et gouverneurs s'étaient ralliés à lui. Par peur de mourir ou tout simplement parce qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un geste, une action, pour s'opposer à leur prince. Honnêtement, Morfin s'en fichait, du moment que ces derniers le suivait aveuglément dans son entreprise.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, aux alentours de la forêt de Brocéliande.**_

Près de Brocéliande se déroulaient plusieurs combats entre les habitants de la forêt et les hommes de Morfin qui étaient venus négocier une entente. Toutefois, les négociations avaient tourné courts. Aucun peuple de créatures magiques ne voulait entendre ce qu'avait à dire cet homme infâme qui s'était autoproclamé empereur. Alors sans plus de cérémonie, ils avaient attaqué.

Parmi les combattants se trouvaient Lucius et Eldrard qui avait été rejoints par Fenrir, entourés par leurs hommes, ils repoussaient sans mal leurs assaillants.

Les yeux rivés sur certains combats, Lucius se demandait comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Il n'aurait pas cru, qu'après la bataille contre l'Empire d'Espagne, qu'il allait devoir se jeter dans une autre. Il avait déjà enterré beaucoup trop des leurs, et voilà qu'ils allaient en faire de même plus tard.

Lucius sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un assaillant chargea vers lui. Armé de son épée, il le tua sans difficulté, avant de replonger dans le combat.

Soudainement il eut une pensée pour ses amis disparus. Marcus et Tom. Si seulement ils étaient avec eux. Ils auraient été d'une grande aide.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au Royaume d'Écosse bien plus tôt, dans la journée.**_

\- Neville ! S'exclama James, d'un ton enjoué. Je suis si content de te revoir. Tu as bien grandi. Regarde-toi, dit James en le détaillant.

\- Je suis content d'être rentré. J'avoue que le Royaume m'avais manqué. Que Harry ne soit plus là, va me faire bizarre.

\- Avec le temps, Lily et moi nous sommes habitués. Mais Harry m'a dit que tu étais allé le visiter peu après son union.

\- Oui. Je me devais d'aller le voir, pour le féliciter et voir s'il n'était pas trop malheureux par cette union. Il ne l'était pas. Mais bien vite, son bonheur fut de courte durée. La perte de son époux l'a plus que bouleversé. Aujourd'hui encore il a du mal à s'en remettre.

\- C'est compréhensible, dit James. J'aurais tellement voulu être près de lui pour affronter cette épreuve.

\- Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer un seul moment durant ses deux années pour le visiter. Mais mes lettres, et les vôtres j'en suis sûr, lui ont été d'un grand soutient.

\- Cela est vrai. Et puis, il est bien entouré.

\- Heureusement, oui, sourit Neville à son oncle.

\- Une autre chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir vu mon petit-fils naître. Harry me parle beaucoup de Salazar dans ses lettres mais je t'avoue avoir envie de le rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi. Je pense qu'après que tu aies désigné celui qui te succédera, j'irais visiter Harry afin de rencontrer ce petit bout de chou.

\- Tu en auras bien de la chance, souffla James, qui ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de voir son petit-fils. Enfin... Je vois que tu es au courant de mon souhait de désigner mon successeur au trône.

\- Oui. Grand-mère m'a envoyé une lettre m'expliquant tout cela. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici. J'ai eue du mal à me libérer à cause de mes responsabilités, mais grand-mère ne me l'aurait pas pardonné si je n'étais pas venu.

\- Elle t'a menacé ?, dit simplement James, en souriant moqueusement.

\- C'est exactement cela, sourit Neville. Mais même sans menace de sa part, je serais tout de même venu. Depuis que Harry ne prétend plus au titre, la question de la succession a été le principale sujet au cœur de notre famille.

\- Je le sais fort bien.

\- D'ailleurs, Harry est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr. Et pour lui il n'y a aucun doute sur la personne qui doit me succéder.

\- Oh !

\- Ne sois pas étonné, je suis sûr que tu sais de qui il s'agit, rit James.

\- Peut-être, rit à son tour Neville.

\- Nous en discuterons plus tard. Et si maintenant tu venais avec moi pour un entraînement. J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu.

\- Avec plaisir. Mais avant je vais aller dire bonjour à ma tante, puis me changer.

\- Va. Lily sera très contente de te voir.

Neville lui sourit, avant de rejoindre les jardins, là où il était sûr d'y trouver la Reine. Pendant ce temps-là, James partit rejoindre l'une des cours extérieures.

 **o00oo00o**

La journée fut calme. James et Neville avaient passé une bonne partie de celle-ci à s'entraîner ensemble.

A un moment, Lily s'était jointe à eux. Seulement pour les regarder se battre avec sérieux. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui les fit arrêter en remarquant que le temps se rafraîchissait un peu plus et que la nuit commençait à tomber. Après cette bonne après midi de tranquillité, les deux hommes étaient partis se ressourcer avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. De son côté, Lily était allée rejoindre les cuisine pour donner l'ordre aux cuisiniers et cuisinières de préparer un repas pour trois personnes.

Plus tard, ils avaient dîné, tout en discutant. Neville leur avait raconté à quel point l'île dans laquelle il avait élu domicile depuis quelques années déjà, était une merveille. Il y avait découvert de nombreuses plantes rare, plantes sur lesquelles il avait passé des mois entiers à étudier. Lily fut émerveillée par les paroles du plus jeune. Elle adorait tout ce qui se rattachait à la faune et à la flore. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé voyager et découvrir de magnifiques paysages. A défaut de pouvoir voyager, elle se contentait de ceux qu'offrait le Royaume et plus rarement, ceux de l'Empire d'Angleterre, lorsqu'elle y allait.

Bien vite, la discussion tourna autour de Harry et de Salazar. Ils évitèrent de parler des moments difficiles par lesquels était passé Harry. Lily leur raconta quelques petites anecdotes dont elle avait été témoins durant ses séjours à l'Empire. L'ambiance était joyeuse, et ils en profitèrent jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse ressentir.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard dans la nuit, toujours au Royaume d'Écosse.**_

Allongé auprès de sa douce, James dormait tranquillement. Du moins... jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse brutalement réveiller par des bruits incessants qui étaient dû à des frappes portées sur les portes de ses quartiers. Réveillé et grognon, il se leva, tout en incitant sa femme à se rendormir. Revêtant une robe de chambre, il se dirigea vers l'entrée qui vibrait sous les coups.

\- J'arrive, grogna James, avant d'ouvrir les portes.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en y découvrant Remus sur le pas de sa porte, tenant un petit enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci jeta un dernier regard noir aux gardes qui avaient tenté de l'empêcher de déranger le Roi, avant de se tourner vers James.

Que faisait Remus ici au Royaume ? Et qui était ce petit garçon qu'il tenait ? En y regardant de plus près James eut soudainement un doute quant à l'identité de l'enfant lorsque ce dernier se tourna à son tour vers lui.

\- Remus ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Et qui...

\- James, le coupa son ami. Laisse-nous entrer et nous remettre de notre voyage précipité jusqu'ici. Après je t'expliquerais tout.

\- Mais..., tenta James.

\- James, gronda Remus. Laisse-moi passer, que je mette Salazar au chaud.

\- Salazar, souffla James en écarquillant les yeux et en se poussant pour les laisser passer.

Alors ses doutes sur l'identité du petit garçon se révélèrent exacts. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Et pourquoi tant d'inquiétude dans la voix et le regard de son ami ?

Remus s'approcha du petit salon réchauffé par la cheminé. Il déposa Salazar sur l'un des divans, avant de lui retirer le manteau qui le recouvrait. Il lui frictionna les bras et les jambes, avant de l'inciter à aller s'asseoir plus près de la cheminé pour mieux se réchauffer. Ce dernier fit ce que son oncle lui demanda, tandis que ce dernier retirait son manteau, avant de se retourner vers un James toujours aussi perdu.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il passe et pourquoi mon petit-fils est ici avec toi ?, demanda subitement James, en se reprenant.

Remus s'assit sur le divan, avant de souffler.

\- James, reprit Remus, en levant le regard vers son ami. L'Empire a été attaqué cette nuit, révéla-t-il. C'est Harry qui nous a demandé, à Sirius et à moi, d'emmener Salazar ici, pour sa protection. L'ennemi voulait s'en prendre à lui.

\- Qu-quoi !, s'étrangla James en allant s'asseoir près de son ami. Comment ça l'Empire a été attaqué ?

\- Et il l'est toujours. Quand nous sommes partis, l'ennemi approchait de la Capitale. En ce moment-même, l'Empire est dans une situation critique. Nous sommes venus ici en catastrophe.

\- Oh bon sang !, bredouilla James, horrifié.

\- James, Harry te demande asile pour Salazar, ton petit-fils.

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers le petit garçon qui était assis silencieusement près de la cheminée. Après des mois et des mois à ressentir l'envie de rencontrer son petit-fils, voilà qu'il en avait enfin l'occasion. Malheureusement ce n'était pas dans les meilleures circonstances.

Salazar se tourna vers eux, avant de se lever doucement et de s'approcher de Remus pour se coller à lui. Il regardait fixement l'homme qui était assis à côté de son oncle. Celui-ci ressemblait à son père.

James se sentit émerveillé par le beau visage de son petit-fils. Si Harry avait de magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude, Salazar avait d'incroyables yeux d'un bleu lagon. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui, ancrant son regard dans celui fixe du petit garçon. Toujours aussi doucement, il leva l'une de ses mains pour venir caresser ses cheveux et son visage. Salazar ne bougea pas, se laissant faire. Habituellement il restait en retrait des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais là il y avait quelque chose de différent. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre l'homme et son père.

\- Mon petit-fils, susurra James, en collant son front à celui du petit garçon qui le laissa faire. Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'envisageais notre première rencontre. Tu es en sécurité ici, finit-il par dire, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Salazar ne fit aucun geste, mais en voyant le regard doux de son oncle, il se détendit, avant de refermer ses petits bras autour du Roi. L'odeur que dégageait ce dernier lui rappela immédiatement celle de son père, et cela le détendit encore plus, à tel point qui s'endormit entre ses bras.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quelques parts dans le ciel, près du continent européen**_.

Des dizaines de sombrals survolaient le ciel à toute vitesse. Le meneur qui n'était autre que Tom. Son visage était fermé et son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Savoir que son Empire était en ce moment même en crise, ne l'enchantait guère.

Les mains crispés sur les rênes de son sombral, Tom grimaça. Il avait disparu à cause d'une guerre et le voilà de retour, aussi à cause d'une guerre. Il aurait voulu faire son retour dans une autre situation, une plus joyeuse, si cela avait été possible. Rentrer chez lui dans le chaos et le supplice le mettait hors de lui et lui souleva le cœur.

Tournant la tête, son regard se posa sur Olivier qui volait à ses côtés, le visage concentré sur sa route. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune loup puisse décider de l'accompagner, de quitter son île. Il avait bien sûr tenté de l'en dissuader, lui arguant qu'il n'avait pas à se jeter dans un problème qui n'était pas le sien. Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'il transgresse plus de règles qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait à cause de lui mais Olivier avait su se montrer persuasif. Tom avait donc fini par abandonner pour accepter leur aide, à lui et ses compagnons auprès de lui. Honnêtement, du renfort était plus que bienvenu.

\- Ça va, cria Olivier envers Tom.

\- Ça ira mieux quand je me serai débarrassé de la menace qui sévit dans mon empire, gronda Tom d'un ton menaçant.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **On approche de la fin, encore deux chapitres ( sûrement) et l'épilogue, et je mettrais enfin un point final à cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Et moi je vous dis à très vite ( je l'espère ) pour la suite.**

 **Sha' :)**

 **Review !**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde :).**

 **Me revoilà avec la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Juste les OC :)**

 **Bêta: Mon Byak' d'amour**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

 **Notre Union**

Harry essayait de tenir le coup. Il essayait vraiment de rester fort mais Harry avait mal.

Son corps souffrait dû aux coups qu'il avait reçus. Morfin ne l'avait pas loupé, ni même ses hommes qui en avaient profité pour le frapper par pur plaisir de le voir sans défenses et toujours immobilisé sous le sort d'entrave.

Malgré la douleur, il tentait de rester fort. Penser à son fils, à ses amis et à son peuple le maintenait bien éveillé et lucide. Morfin pouvait revenir à tout moment, seul ou avec ses hommes, pour le torturer une nouvelle fois.

Cet immonde bâtard, comme le pensait Harry, ne lui faisait pas peur. Il aurait beau le torturer, encore et encore, il ne plierait jamais devant lui. Il se croyait fort et puissant, mais aux yeux d'Harry il n'était qu'un insecte bon à écraser. Il ne payait rien pour attendre. Harry avait encore bon espoir de se sortir de là et de faire payer à ce bâtard les crimes qu'il avait commis envers les siens, envers son Empire.

Allongé sur le sol froid et humide du cachot, il tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger ses membres ankylosés. Malheureusement pour lui cela était impossible, étant toujours sous le sort d'entrave. Comment allait-il se sortir de se guêpier ? Il fallait que quelqu'un le sorte de là, le délivre de ce maudit sort. Mais qui ?

Soudainement, comme si sa prière fut entendue, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités venir vers sa cellule. Les yeux bien ouverts, il coupa sa respiration, dans l'attente de voir qui venait droit vers lui. Morfin ? Ses hommes ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Un allié si cela était possible.

Il entendit des voix, puis plus rien, jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa cellule ne s'ouvre dans un grincement horrible.

C'était l'homme de main de Morfin qui entra dans la cellule, mais celui-ci était tenu fermement par un autre homme qu'Harry reconnu comme étant Blaise. Immédiatement, le soulagement se lut sur son visage.

\- Dépêche-toi, cracha Blaise à l'égard de l'homme. Libère-le, continua-t-il en enfonçant sa lame dans le cou du sorcier qui suait sous la peur de mourir.

Ce dernier leva la main et libéra Harry du sort d'entrave. Une fois cela fait, Blaise ne laissa aucune chance à son prisonnier. Il l'égorgea sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Blaise, murmura d'une voix rauque Harry. Comment est-ce que...

\- Chut, lui dit son ami. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Viens ! Il faut partir avant que d'autres hommes ne viennent par ici.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides, lui dit Harry.

\- D'accord, je vais te porter sur mon dos, acquiesça Blaise tout en le recouvrant d'une cape.

Il l'aida à monter sur son dos et, une fois bien installé, ils partirent avant de se faire attraper par des assaillants. Vu la position dans laquelle ils étaient, il valait mieux qu'ils ne rencontrent personne en cours de route.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Se cacher, répondit Blaise. Je vais te soigner. J'ai apporté des potions... et puis tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, finit-il par dire plus calmement.

Blaise réussit à sortir du palais sans encombre. Toujours aussi silencieusement et furtivement, il se dirigea vers les petites rues sombres de la Capitale à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Il repéra une petit maisonnette non loin du palais et ayant une vue imprenable sur la rue principale. Il décida d'y entrer afin d'être à l'abri. Ici, il pourrait correctement soigner Harry.

Blaise installa ce dernier sur une banquette avant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau. Harry le remercia lorsqu'il lui donna le verre. Il but l'eau à petites gorgées. L'eau lui fit un bien fou, soulageant sa gorge irritée. Après cela, son ami lui donna une potion contre les douleurs et il se sentit bien mieux une fois la préparation ingérée. Par la suite, il s'attela à passer de la crème cicatrisante sur les coupures qui zébraient son torse et son visage.

\- Celle-ci tu risques de la garder, dit Blaise d'une voix triste, en voyant Harry mettre une troisième couche de crème sur une marque qui lui barrait la joue gauche.

\- Je sais, soupira Harry. Ne sois pas triste. Dans une guerre... c'est le risque à prendre, dit-il en touchant la cicatrice qui se forma sur sa joue.

Baissant la tête, il souffla un bon coup, avant de continuer à s'enduire de crème. La plupart de ses blessures se refermèrent, d'autres laissèrent de fines cicatrices.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour mettre la main sur l'homme qui m'a mis sous sort d'entrave ? demanda soudainement Harry.

\- Quand j'ai su que certains gouverneurs et conseillers venaient rencontrer cet homme, cracha Blaise, j'ai décidé de les infiltrer, de faire croire que j'étais, moi aussi, de son côté. Que ses idées m'intéressaient. Tous, n'y ont vu que du feu. Pourtant, ils savent à quel point je suis proche de toi. Mais aucun ne m'a soupçonné. Leur attention était bien trop portée sur cet homme qui leur promettait mille et une choses impossibles, raconta-t-il.

Blaise souffla pour calmer la fureur qui grondait aux souvenirs qu'il revivait mais il se reprit malgré tout.

\- J'ai donc pu participer à son assemblée dans lequel il exposait et détaillait ses projets. Plus tard, j'ai saisi l'occasion de l'effervescence qu'il y a eu lorsque l'un des gouverneurs a demandé ce qu'il avait fait de toi. J'ai été écœuré par ses dires. Il était si fier de dire, devant tous, qu'il t'avait emprisonné, que tu étais à sa merci. Et pour se donner plus d'importance, il a même ordonné à son homme de main d'aller te torturer, un peu plus, avant de t'emmener devant l'assemblée pour t'humilier. J'ai bien failli me trahir, tant la rage coulait en moi et que j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'égorger sauvagement et pour lui ravaler ses paroles immondes. Enfin bref, j'ai continué à être discret, avant de sortir furtivement de la salle et de suivre son homme de main. Je l'ai appréhendé et lui ai ordonné de me conduire à toi. La suite...tu la connais, finit Blaise, en soufflant.

\- Merci Blaise, dit-il simplement, le regard plein de reconnaissance. Merci de m'avoir sorti de là.

\- Ne me remercie pas. C'est tout à fait normal, dit Blaise. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient osé te trahir. Je savais qu'ils en avaient après toi. Mais franchement… Pour eux, cette attaque est juste une excuse. C'est écœurant, grimaça-t-il. Ils méritent mille fois la pendaison.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Harry en se levant. Ils le paieront de leur vie… tu peux me croire. Après m'être occupé de ce Morfin, je compte bien en finir avec eux, finit-il par dire, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Trouver un plan, mais surtout appeler du renfort. A deux, on n'ira pas bien loin. Même avec mes pouvoirs. Il faut prévenir Draco et Meven.

\- Tu as raison. Mais comment allons-nous les contacter ?

Cela était une bonne question ? Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de sortir.

\- Réfléchissons, dit alors Harry, en se rasseyant.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment, au Royaume d'Écosse,**_

\- Il s'est endormi, annonça Lily en se réinstallant auprès de son époux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'Empire ait été pris d'assaut par un ennemi inconnu. J'ai peur pour notre fils, dit-elle en prenant dans ses mains celles de James. Pourquoi refuse-t-il notre aide ?

\- Il ne souhaite pas nous embarquer dans une guerre qui n'est pas la notre, répondit James, en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son épouse. Et dans un sens, je peux le comprendre.

\- Mais quand même. Moi, j'aurais pu rester pour l'aider, répliqua Sirius, qui les avait rejoints un peu plus tôt.

Lily baissa la tête, refusant de montre son regard, là où l'on pouvait déceler de la peur.

Elle avait été mise au courant, après s'être levée en ne voyant pas son époux revenir. Le choc l'avait prise si soudainement, qu'elle s'était effondré contre James, ses jambes l'ayant lâchée. La peur s'était sournoisement frayée un chemin en elle, à la pensée que son fils soit en danger. Puis la tristesse s'était rajoutée à la vue de son petit-fils, perdu entre ses adultes déboussolés. Elle l'avait pris contre elle et l'avait bercé afin de l'endormir. Connaissant sa grand-mère, Salazar s'était laissé aller avec plaisir et avait fini par succomber au sommeil.

\- Vous croyez que ça va aller pour lui ?, s'exprima-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas Lily. Nous ne savons pas qui est l'ennemi, répondit Remus. Il est apparu si soudainement... Il avait déjà attaqué tout le coté Ouest lorsque nous sommes partis. A cette heure, il a déjà dû attaquer tout le reste du pays.

\- Bon sang ! dit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Et Harry qui ne veut pas d'aide de ma part ! J'aurais au moins pu lui envoyer du renfort. Maintenant, la seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est d'attendre de recevoir des nouvelles. Si tant est qu'il y en ait.

\- James ! s'écria Lily. Crois en notre fils.

\- Bien sûr que je crois en lui. Mais...

\- Non, le coupa fermement Lily. Il va s'en sortir, dit-elle en serrant fortement les mains de son époux.

Elle y croyait. Elle y croyait tant. Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait taire la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle, depuis l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Pas très loin de l'Empire,**_

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de l'Empire et Tom pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son retour se passerait ainsi. A peine aurait-il mis un pied sur le sol de son pays qu'il devrait se jeter dans une bataille. Honnêtement, cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais il n'aurait pas le choix.

D'ailleurs, il s'interrogea sur l'état actuel de l'Empire. Si ses hommes, mais surtout son époux, s'en sortaient. S'ils réussissaient à contrecarrer les attaques de l'ennemi. Avaient-ils réussi à affaiblir l'ennemi ou pire… Avaient-ils déchanté face à lui ? Tom espérait franchement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les yeux plissés, Tom tenta de rester concentré sur sa route mais son esprit était en ébullition. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à un immense chaos. Terrible et effrayant. Alors tout à coup, il accéléra plus encore afin d'arriver au plus vite sur ses terres.

Se tournant vers Olivier, il lui jeta un regard que le loup compris immédiatement. A son tour, Olivier accéléra la cadence, suivit de près par ses compagnons.

Plus ils avançaient, plus l'atmosphère autour d'eux changeait. L'air se glaçait, annonçant que dans peu de temps, ils arriveraient à leur destination.

Enfin.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **A l'Empire,**_

Harry et Blaise étaient restés dans la petite maisonnette que Blaise leur avait déniché. Par moment, ils regardaient par l'une des fenêtres de l'entrée, afin de voir si il y avait du mouvement dehors.

Pour le moment, aucun ennemi n'était en vue. Malgré tout ils avaient préféré attendre encore un peu avant de sortir de leur cachette et d'affronter l'ennemi. La raison première était qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de plan. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment ils allaient pouvoir contacter leurs amis. Ils savaient juste qu'ils devaient le faire à tout prix. Mais comment procéder, sans se faire remarquer ?

Appuyé contre la fenêtre, Harry réfléchissait à vive allure tandis que Blaise aiguisait ses lames.

\- C'est calme, dit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Beaucoup trop calme. Cela n'est pas normal.

\- C'est vrai. Mais nous devons rester encore un moment à l'abri. Du moins, tant que nous n'aurons pas trouver le moyen de contacter Draco ou Meven.

\- J'y réfléchis justement, ajouta Harry. Bon sang, comment cela a pu arriver, éclata-t-il soudainement. Comment a-t-il réussi à passer ?

\- Les ports ne sont que très peu surveillés. Toute notre surveillance s'est portée sur les provinces, leur laissant un plein accès aux ports. Mais jamais on n'aurait pu imaginer une telle situation.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça Harry, avant de souffler. On doit...oh, s'interrompt-il en voyant trois silhouettes passer devant la maison.

Il se recula, se mettant dans l'ombre. Il regarda les trois hommes qu'il identifia comme étant des ennemis. Ceux-ci marchaient tranquillement dans la grande rue, tout en parlant bruyamment. A leur vue, il ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux de colère. Il devait vite se débarrasser de cette vermine qui souillait le sol de son Empire.

\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de hiboux, un aigle messager, ou un autre animal qui aurait pu apporter notre message.

Harry, qui s'était retourné vivement vers son ami qui cajolait toujours ses lames, écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Quel idiot. Mais quel idiot. .

\- Blaise tu es un génie et moi un idiot.

\- Quoi !, s'exclama ce dernier en relevant la tête, les yeux montrant clairement sa surprise.

\- Tu as raison. Un animal, c'est cela qu'il nous faut.

\- Euh oui...mais comme tu peux le voir nous n'en avons pas.

\- Aurais-tu oublié que je suis un sorcier ?, dit Harry en souriant à son ami.

\- Non, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Remus m'a appris les invocations.

\- Oh, je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Invoque-nous un messager.

\- Attend ! Cela demande préparation. Je dois dessiner un symbole sur le sol avec mon sang, suivi de quelques runes qui identifiera la race de l'animal que j'invoquerai.

-D'accord. Invoque un animal silencieux, extrêmement discret, et bien sûr rapide.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Harry.

\- Toi aussi tu avais oublié un moment que tu étais un sorcier, rit Blaise.

\- A qui le dis-tu, pouffa Harry. Aide-moi à reculer cette table. Il me faut un peu plus d'espace.

Ils firent de l'espace, et une fois cela fait, Harry s'assit au centre du petit salon.

Durant son apprentissage de la magie, Harry avait appris à invoquer certains animaux qui avaient accepté de se lier à lui. Pour cela, il avait suffit d'un peu de son sang, mélangé avec celui l'animal. Un pacte se créait alors entre les deux parties. Dès lors, chacun avait un devoir envers l'autre et si l'une des deux parties ne respectait pas leur engagement envers l'autre, le pacte était rompu. Tout cela se faisait de façon extrêmement désagréable, surtout pour le sorcier. Harry avait réalisé plus de quatre pactes. Parmi ceux-là, l'un d'entre eux allait beaucoup les aider ce soir.

La dernière fois qu'il avait entrepris une invocation ce fut à la demande de son fils. Ce dernier voulait jouer avec le petit renard blanc aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son fils. Une petite créature pure et magique qui avait su trouver grâce aux yeux de son fils, qui après coup, avait crié haut et fort, à qui voulait l'entendre, que lui aussi serait un grand sorcier. Le meilleur pour pouvoir invoquer pleins d'animaux aussi beaux que le petit renard de son père. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire, mais surtout attendri.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry s'entailla la main et avec son sang, il dessina un symbole ressemblant à une étoile à six branches suivie d'un cercle en son centre. Dans chaque zone du symbole, il inscrivit des runes avant de finir par en dessiner une dernière sur sa main gauche. Fermant les yeux, il concentra un bonne partie de sa magie dans sa main, avant de la plaquer dans le cercle, tout en murmurant quelques mots en latin. Une soudaine fumée verte s'éleva dans l'air, sous les yeux ahuris de Blaise. Celle-ci se dissipa bien vite, laissant apparaître un serpent aux écailles noir et aux yeux d'un jaune flamboyant.

\- Impressionnant, s'exclama Blaise, les yeux posé sur le serpent qui avait relevé sa tête pour l'amener en face de celle d'Harry. Mais comment vas-tu lui faire comprendre qu'il doit délivrer un message.

\- Il me comprend. Et plus important, nous sommes lié. En lui donnant de mon sang, il a pu voir en quelques sortes des instants de ma vie. Il saura à qui délivrer le message, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Harry. Maintenant il me faut un bout de parchemin et une plume.

\- Attend, dit Blaise en fouillant dans des petits placards du salon.

Lorsqu'il trouva le petit matériel, il les donna à Harry qui s'étala à écrire un court message, avant de l'attacher autour du serpent qui attendait silencieusement l'ordre de son maître.

\- Voilà, dit Harry. Va porter ce message à Draco ou à Meven, si tu ne les trouve pas, donne-le à l'un de leurs proches, lui ordonna doucement mais fermement Harry, avant de s'élever.

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte d'entrée, et laissa le serpent s'en aller. Ce dernier avait émit un seul sifflement, avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire. Soufflant, Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'espère qu'il réussira sa mission, parla Blaise.

\- Je l'espère aussi, dit Harry, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **A Brocéliande, un peu plus tard,**_

\- Nous avons entouré toute la forêt, dit Eldrad à Lucius. J'ai ordonné qu'on en fasse de même avec la Forêt Interdite.

\- Tu as bien fait, acquiesça Lucius. Je suis dépassé par les événements, souffla-t-il.

\- Je comprends… Cependant nous devrions être tranquilles pour un petit moment. Cela m'étonnerait que l'ennemi vienne jusqu'ici pour nous affronter.

\- Il est prêt à tout alors restons sur nos gardes !

\- Bien sûr. Maintenant, il nous faut trouver une solution pour le contrer, mais surtout pour aider notre prince.

\- Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui. Je m'inquiète. Et que font Draco et Meven ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Et...

\- Veillez m'excuser de vous interrompre, mais vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir si vos fils se montraient. Ils viennent d'arriver avec quelques compagnons en plus. Certains sont blessés.

\- Très bien, souffla Lucius. Allons les retrouver.

Les deux chefs sortirent de la petite tente qui, comme d'autres, avait été montée en catastrophe. Ils virent Meven aider deux hommes qui transportaient l'un des leurs dans une tente afin qu'il se fasse soigner par les guérisseurs. Lucius grimaça en voyant un blessé de plus. Combien allait-il en avoir à la fin de cette tuerie ?

\- Ils ont prit la capitale d'assaut, dit Meven à son père et celui de Draco lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux. Et d'après nos informateurs restés en éclaireur, certains gouverneurs et conseillers se seraient déplacés pour rejoindre le palais. Ils projettent apparemment de se rallier à lui.

\- Ces traîtres, cracha Draco, hors de lui. Ils n'attendaient qu'une action, qu'un signal, pour retourner leur veste. Ils paieront cher cet affront.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rester auprès d'Harry ?, demanda Eldrad.

\- Parce qu'il nous a ordonné d'aller porter secours là où il y en avait besoin. Il est resté s'occuper de l'initiateur de cette attaque. Depuis... aucune nouvelle de lui… On est inquiet. Même Blaise n'a pas répondu à nos messages.

\- Bon sang !, grimaça Lucius. Nous devons trouver un plan d'attaque. On ne peut laisser l'ennemi gagner.

\- Il s'est déjà accaparé de la Capitale, et du palais, dit Meven. Nous devons..., continua-t-il avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée subite de Severus.

\- Vous voilà, surgit Severus. J'ai un message du prince, dit-il en montrant le petit bout de parchemin qu'il tenait.

\- Enfin, s'écria Draco. Donne-le-moi, dit-il.

Severus lui donna le message, et l'elfe le déroula avant de le lire à voix haute pour que les autres entendent ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le parchemin. Un court silence s'abattit à la fin de sa lecture, jusqu'à ce que Meven reprenne contenance.

\- Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous. Allons les rejoindre et vite.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas partir sans un plan en tête, dit Lucius.

\- Au diable le plan. Harry nous a expressément demandé de les rejoindre aussi vite que possible aux portes du palais. Une fois là-bas, on se jettera dans la bataille. Avec ou sans plan. On emmène avec nous assez de soldats pour éliminer la menace.

\- Il a raison, dit Eldrad. On n'a pas vraiment de temps pour peaufiner un plan. Rejoignons le prince ! On ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre. Plus le temps s'écoule, plus l'ennemi avance.

\- Bien, conclut Lucius. Prévenez les troupes. Nous partons, dit-il avant de se retourner vers Severus.

\- Je reste là pour aider les guérisseurs, s'exclama Severus envers Lucius qui s'était rapproché de lui.

\- Évidemment. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit que tu viennes te joindre à nous dans la bataille.

\- Évidement, sourit doucement Severus, en reprenant la réponse de son amant. Fais attention à toi, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu me connais, sourit Lucius avant de l'embrasser.

\- Père, les interrompit Draco. On vous attend.

\- On va en finir une bonne fois pour toute, reprit Lucius envers Severus.

\- Je l'espère. Aller va. Il n'attende plus que toi.

Après un dernier baiser, Lucius s'en alla rejoindre ses compagnons. Severus resta un moment seul dans la tente, avant d'en sortir et rejoindre la sienne où les autres guérisseurs se trouvaient. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Plus tard, sur le port d'Arthim.**_

Tom prit une grande respiration alors qu'ils venaient tous de se poser sur le sol de l'Empire. Ils s'étaient posés dans l'un des ports. Et pas n'importe lequel. Ils étaient là où tout avait commencé.

L'horreur se lisait sur le visage, à la vue des corps qui gisaient dans leur propre sang, éparpillés ici et là. Tom reconnut la plupart de ses propres hommes grâce à leur emblème porté sur leur vêtement, mais les autres, il ne pouvait dire d'où ils venaient.

Une fureur sans nom le prit à cette horrible vision cauchemardesque.

\- Tom, s'exclama Olivier en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Nous allons rester à terre, répondit Tom d'une voix forte d'où la colère s'entendait. Nous allons traverser les provinces jusqu'à la Capitale. Je dois voir si je dois déplorer d'autres pertes.

\- On te suit, acquiesça son ami.

Tom le regarda un moment avant hocher de la tête. Il était vraiment reconnaissant envers Olivier. Il lui devait tellement. Et malgré la situation, sa présence lui faisait du bien. Ce dernier avait bien fait de l'accompagner, tout compte fait. Son aide serait précieuse.

Avec un dernier regard pour son ami, il détala à toute vitesse suivi de près par ses compagnons.

Les yeux de Tom brillèrent un petit moment, faisant ressortir ce nouvel éclat doré et unique.

Le fait d'avoir vu de ses yeux que son Empire avait bel et bien était attaqué sauvagement, le mettait hors de lui. Le choc avait été terrible et son sang bouillait de rage et de colère.

Désormais, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle d'aller tuer sans attendre les acteurs de cet affront. Il ne pouvait tolérer que ceux-ci osent seulement continuer leur tuerie. Il était hors question de laisser l'ennemi prendre davantage de vies.

Maintenant qu'il était enfin là, il comptait bien en finir et récupérer son Empire. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà voilà pour le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Moi je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite. On approche de la fin...**

 **Sha'**

 **Reviews!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde :).**

 **Me revoilà avec la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Juste les OC :)**

 **Bêta: Mon Byak' d'amour**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

 **Notre Union**

 _ **Un peu avant, au palais.**_

Comme leur avait demandé Harry, ils étaient arrivés.

A peine eurent-ils franchis les portes du palais, qu'ils se firent attaquer par une trentaine d'hommes. Malheureusement pour ces derniers, ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour en finir avec ses malfrats.

Lucius menait la contre-attaque. Accompagné de son fils et de quelques-uns de ses hommes, il laissa le soin à leurs autres compagnons d'en finir avec les derniers survivants. Eux, ils avaient encore une mission de la plus grande importance à réaliser, telle que retrouver leur prince. Sans perdre davantage de temps, ils entrèrent au palais, où là encore une horde d'ennemi vint les accueillir.

Un nouveau combat s'engagea jusqu'à ce que Lucius n'entende son fils prononcer le nom du prince. Fauchant son adversaire d'un coup d'épée bien placé, son regard fouilla frénétiquement la salle. Enfin, au loin, il aperçu Harry en compagnie de Blaise et de Draco qui les avait rejoint. Ils venaient d'achever leurs derniers opposants.

Lucius s'approcha d'eux et fut soulagé de constater que le prince allait bien, malgré ses quelques blessures et le sang séché qui le tachaient.

\- Harry bon sang, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Draco.

\- Oui Draco. Je vais bien. Je suis soulagé de vous voir tous là.

\- Mais où étiez-vous tout ce temps ?, demanda Lucius.

\- Pas le temps de vous expliquer, dit Harry. Il faut se débarrasser de cette vermine, continua-t-il en pointant les quelques ennemis qui étaient encore vivants. Moi, je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce bâtard.

\- Oh non, reprit Draco. Je t'ai laissé une fois t'occuper de lui et regarde où cela t'a mené. Je viens avec toi.

\- Non Draco. J'ai une revanche à prendre. Crois-moi, il ne va pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Je suis plus déterminé que jamais à l'éliminer.

\- Harry je...

Mais Draco fut coupé par Blaise qui leur demanda de jeter un œil vers les escaliers. L'écoutant, ils se retournèrent vers les escaliers et là ils virent des conseillers et des gouverneurs descendre les marches, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Alors voilà ! Ils osaient enfin s'attaquer à leur propre souverain.

\- Espèces de traîtres, cria Draco en s'avançant.

\- Que vous a-t-il promis ?, s'exclama Harry, ne les regardant méchamment.

\- La richesse, s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

\- La gloire ! Renchérit un autre.

\- Pitoyable, cracha Harry. Vous êtes pitoyables !

\- Comment osez-vos trahir votre souverain pour un bâtard, hurla Blaise, fou de rage.

\- Il n'a jamais été un souverain pour nous. Juste un gamin insignifiant bon à perpétuer seulement la lignée des Riddle. L'Empire d'Angleterre ne peut être gouverné par un enfant, cracha un autre.

\- Bande de..., voulu injurier Blaise avant d'être coupé par Harry.

\- Assez, cria ce dernier. On ne discute pas avec les traîtres. C'est terminé. Ils ont fait leur choix. Et quel mauvais choix pour eux, finit-il par dire, avant de s'élancer vers eux pour engager un combat.

Le hall tout entier fut témoin de nombreux combats. Ici et là des corps jonchaient le sol, sol qui devint bien vite totalement rouge à mesure que le sang coulait à flot.

Avec hargne, Harry tua tous ceux qui osaient se dresser devant lui et qui l'empêchaient d'avancer dans sa quête. Sa cible principale se trouvait en haut, et il comptait bien en finir avec lui, une bonne fois pour toute.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment, à quelques heures de la Capitale,**_

L'atmosphère devint subitement lourde. Et pour cause, une nouvelle rencontre sanglante était sur le point de se dérouler.

Les hommes de Morfin, ceux patrouillant aux abords des portes de la grande ville, furent soudainement entourés par deux hommes et une dizaine de loups absolument immenses.

Les yeux écarquillés, ils suèrent à grosse gouttes en se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Fébrilement, ils attrapèrent leurs armes. Aussitôt, les loups se mirent à grogner.

Leurs regards se portèrent alors sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient auprès des canidés. Pendant quelques secondes ils ne bougèrent pas, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux fasse signe aux loups. Là, les hommes de Morfin comprirent que leur fin était arrivée. Et ils eurent raison. A peine eurent-ils faits un pas en arrière, que la meute de loups bondit immédiatement sur eux.

Apeurés, ils constatèrent que la fin était proche. Pourtant, malgré la peur, ils tentèrent de se défendre, mais en vain. Leurs assaillants étaient bien plus agiles et féroces.

Tom et Olivier, qui étaient restés en retrait, regardaient la scène sans le moindre remord. Leur visage était recouvert de sang et leurs vêtements n'étaient pas en meilleur état, déchirés et maculés du sang de leurs victimes. Les seules blessures qu'ils avaient, étaient de simples égratignures qui cicatrisaient petit à petit pour l'un et disparaissaient déjà pour l'autre.

Tout au long de leur voyage vers la Capitale, ils s'étaient retrouvés à se battre avec l'ennemi, les éliminant sans aucun scrupule. Et c'était ici, au sein même de sa Capitale, que la bataille allait prendre fin.

Tom s'avança, entrant dans le cercle qu'avait fait les loups en entourant l'ennemi. Le regard glacial et meurtrier qui leur jeta, les figea et les fit trembler de terreur, davantage que la présence des loups.

\- Où est-il ?, demanda-t-il.

Les six hommes se regardèrent, avant de retourner leur attention sur leur futur bourreau.

\- Votre chef ? Ragea-t-il. Où est-il ?

\- Au...au palais, bredouilla l'un d'entre eux. Il doit y rencontrer les gouverneurs et les conseillers, révéla-t-il.

Tom n'en revenait pas. Que faisaient-ils au palais avec l'ennemi. Pourquoi ne pas s'être mis à l'abri, ou avoir joint dans la bataille ? Pourquoi donc ses propres sujets étaient-ils partis à la rencontre de cet homme ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je veux plus de réponse, dit Tom, en prenant l'homme par la gorge.

Sous sa force, ce dernier lâcha son épée. Ses compagnons entamèrent un mouvement mais ils furent vite arrêtés par les loups.

\- Où sont l'empereur et son fils ?

\- Tou...tout ce que je sais, c'est que le fils n'était déjà plus au palais au moment de l'attaque et que l'empereur est en ce moment même enfermé. Je vous le jure, pria piteusement l'homme.

Le fait de savoir que son fils n'était déjà plus au palais lors de l'attaque, lui fit comprendre qu'Harry avait dû anticiper, mettant ainsi leur fils en sécurité.

Ayant enfin les réponses à ses questions, sans plus de cérémonie, Tom brisa la nuque de l'homme, avant de jeter un regard à Olivier. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt. Il émit un grognement, ordonnant à six de ses compagnons de rester s'occuper de l'ennemi, tandis que les autres finiraient la route jusqu'au palais, avec lui et Tom.

Tom se détourna et remonta sur son sombral en même temps qu'Olivier. Ils prirent de nouveau la route, suivi de près par les loups restés auprès d'eux. Ils laissèrent derrière eux leurs autres compagnons s'occuper de l'ennemi. Ceux-ci ne tarderaient sûrement pas à les rejoindre.

Soudain des cris s'élevèrent. Des cris d'horreur, de souffrance et d'agonie. Tout ce que méritaient ses malfrats.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment, au Royaume,**_

\- Ma chérie ! Tu devrais aller dormir, dit James en voyant sa femme lutter contre le sommeil.

\- Mais je veux rester, dans le cas où l'on recevrait des nouvelles d'Harry.

\- Ma douce, reprit James, dès que nous aurons des nouvelles de l'Empire et d'Harry, je viendrais te prévenir. Va te recoucher auprès de Salazar. Tu en as besoin.

\- D'accord, souffla Lily les yeux voilés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

James l'embrassa avant de la laisser se lever. La reine souhaita une bonne nuit à Remus et Sirius, avant de rejoindre la chambre à coucher, là où Salazar y était déjà en train de dormir.

\- Je me demande bien qui est cet ennemi ! s'exclama soudainement Remus, encore envahit par l'inquiétude et le questionnement.

\- Moi aussi, intervint Sirius. L'attaque a été si soudaine… On ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Je sais qu'Harry était méfiant ces temps-ci, mais juste envers certains de ses sujets qu'il avait d'ailleurs mis sous surveillance. Qui aurait pensé qu'un ennemi inconnu et venant de l'extérieur attaquerait l'Empire ? Aucun d'entre nous…

\- C'était planifié, affirma Remus. L'attaque surprise, le timing, son avancée, tout s'est trop bien déroulé, si vous voulez mon avis, reprit-il. Je pense que ce dernier prévoyait d'attaquer l'Empire depuis bien longtemps, mais qu'il attendait juste le bon moment.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Sirius. Penses-tu qu'ils aient réussi à mettre la main sur la Capitale ? Sur Harry ?

\- Probablement.

\- Moi j'espère que non, répliqua James. Je suis vraiment inquiet.

\- Nous le sommes tous, mon ami, soupira Sirius.

\- Mais il faut rester calme. Pour Salazar, dit Remus, en prenant les mains de son amant entre les siennes.

\- Tu as raison, accorda ce dernier.

\- Je pense reculer la réunion de demain avec les membres de la famille parallèles.

\- Une autre réunion ? Pourquoi ?, demanda Sirius, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Neville est rentré il y a peu de temps. Une nouvelle réunion s'impose. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à les écouter se chamailler. Alors je vais la reculer. Je leur enverrai un mot demain matin.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Franchement, tu devrais directement déclarer Neville comme ton successeur.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ils verraient cela comme une injustice.

\- Et alors. Qui sont-ils pour discuter de la décision de leur Roi ? Tu restes leur Roi James.

\- Je le sais bien, mais je préfère me maintenir à ce que j'ai prévu.

\- C'est toi que tu vois, lâcha alors Sirius. Mais honnêtement, j'espère que tu nommeras Neville. Il mérite d'être roi, bien plus que les autres !

\- C'est exactement ce qu'avait dit Harry, souffla James.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **A l'Empire, dans le palais.**_

Doucement, Harry monta les escaliers qui le mèneraient à la salle du trône. Il avait une chance sur deux d'y trouver Morfin.

Il fit bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer dans le cas où un ennemi roderait dans les parages. Cependant, pour le moment, personne n'était en vue. Il n'allait pas se plaindre. Après tout c'était tant mieux pour lui. Alors, toujours aussi doucement, il poursuivit son avancée. Bien vite, il se retrouva devant la salle du trône. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et à sa grande surprise, la pièce était vide.

Perplexe, il entra. Il regarda partout mais ne trouva toujours personne. Si l'ennemi n'était pas là, alors où était-il ?

Regardant un peu partout, Harry ne prêta pas attention à l'ombre qui bougea soudainement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une présence malfaisante derrière lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il se retourna, bien déterminé à faire face à l'ennemi et rencontra la haute stature de Morfin. Le bâtard le regardait avec son horrible sourire narquois toujours suspendu à ses lèvres. Ce dernier l'attaqua soudainement mais Harry para habilement le coup.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, ricana Morfin. Allons-nous enfin nous battre tels les leaders que nous sommes.

\- Et vous pouvez me croire, vous ne vous en ressortirez pas vivant ! cracha Harry.

\- Vraiment ? Alors qu'attends-tu ? Tue moi, nargua Morfin, souriant mesquinement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry l'attaqua. L'ennemi para sans difficulté mais Harry ne baissa absolument pas les bras. De ce fait, il attaqua de nouveau, laissant libre cour à toute la rage et la haine qu'il ressentait envers cet être malsain. En cet instant, seules ses épées étaient ses réelles amies. Il voulait un combat d'égal à égal. Il n'utiliserait la magie qu'en cas de difficulté. Il voulait montrer a cet homme qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'user de sa magie pour venir à bout de lui.

Morfin, qui jusque là s'amusait des tentatives de son assaillant, fronça des sourcils en voyant son assurance. En effet, toujours sur ses gardes, Harry arrivait parfaitement à parer ses attaques successives. Peu à peu, cela l'énerva. Il voulait en finir aussi vite que possible avec le prince.

Le fer de leur épée s'entrechoqua avec force. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes firent passer toute leur animosité, l'un envers l'autre. Criant de rage, Harry donna un puissant coup de pied en plein dans l'abdomen de son adversaire qui recula de plusieurs pas sous la puissance du coup. Grimaçant, Morfin jeta un regard noir à Harry qui souriait mesquinement.

\- Je vais t'anéantir, hurla Morfin.

\- Oh, vraiment ? se moqua Harry.

Furieux, Morfin se jeta Harry, épée prête à s'abattre. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry se décala légèrement sur le côté. Le prince enchaîna en donnant un second coup de pied en plein dans la cuisse. Morfin tomba à genoux sur le sol face à Harry.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment avait-il pu prendre si soudainement l'avantage sur lui ? Morfin lança un regard empli de haine au prince qui se tenait fièrement debout à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contre un gamin et pire contre ce gamin. Cela lui était totalement impensable. Alors, bien décidé à obtenir sa vengeance contre cette vie, il se releva malgré la douleur fulgurante qui lui vrillait la cuisse.

Poussant un hurlement de rage, il se releva et fonça de nouveau vers Harry. Le choc de la rencontre entre leur épée les figea. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait un avantage. Alors sournoisement, il lâcha subitement l'une de ses épées et prit la dague accrochée à son pantalon. Pour Morfin, la situation se déroula vite, beaucoup trop, tellement vite qu'il ne put échapper à l'attaque sournoise de son assaillant. Il se prit la dague en plein dans le bras, ce qui lui fit lâcher son épée sous la douleur. Furibond, il grinça des dents.

\- Allez relèvez-vous. Je croyais que vous voulez m'anéantir, se moqua Harry, malgré tout essoufflé.

\- Espèce de sale petit insolent, cracha Morfin. Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire, s'écria-t-il avant d'attraper son épée de son autre main et se lever malgré la douleur intense

Lorsqu'il Morfin le chargea, Harry se dégagea sur la droite pour lui donner un coup de pied sur les côtes.

Harry avait réfléchit. Il savait comment venir à bout de son ennemi. Le fatiguer le plus possible, pour lui donner le coup final. Morfin ne faisait qu'utiliser son épée, ce qui voulait sûrement dire que le corps à corps n'était pas son fort.

Mais malgré tout, Morfin tenait le coup et continuait de l'attaquer dans l'espoir d'inverser les rôles. Ce qui arriva à son grand soulagement. Lorsque Harry le reprit en partie de son poing, il put parer l'attaque en attrapent fortement son poignet. Grimaçant, Harry tenta de se dégager, tout en essayant de le blesser avec sa dague, mais Morfin réussit miraculeusement à éviter ses attaques.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé, ricana Morfin. A mon tour maintenant, dit Morfin avant de mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre de Harry qui contracta ses abdominaux pour minimiser la douleur.

Il avait peut-être réussit à le toucher mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Un simple coup comme celui-ci n'allait pas l'arrêter. Au contraire, la rage au ventre, comme un malotru, il donna un puissant coup de poing au visage de son ennemi. Les épées oubliées, Harry se contenta de ses poings. Son poignet de nouveau libre, Harry se recula, tout en le massant. Avisant l'une de ses épées au sol, Harry jeta un regard mordant à Morfin.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi, dit-il. Ce n'est non moi, mais bel et bien vous qui allez mourir ce soir, continua-t-il en se baissant vers l'épée pur la ramasser doucement sous les yeux figés de Morfin. Je ne compte pas laisser un être aussi pitoyable que vous vivant, rajouta-t-il en s'avança doucement vers lui. La seule chose que vous mériter, c'est d'aller croupir en enfer.

Voyant ce dernier se préparer à attaquer, Morfin voulut attraper son épée, mais trop tard. Il reçut un autre coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le fit tomber au sol, au pied d'Harry qui se délectait de la situation. Poussant les épées de son ennemi loin de lui, il continua de lui porter des coups. Il se vengeait pour tout le mal que cet homme avait osé lui faire. Pour les coups qu'il lui avait donnés alors qu'il avait été dans l'impossibilité de se défendre. Harry le lui rendait à présent coup pour coup.

\- Vous pensiez avoir réussi. Réussi à vous emparer de mon Empire, cracha Harry.

Le visage en sang et se tenant le ventre, Morfin lui jeta un misérable regard noir. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Pas maintenant qu'il avait été sur le point d'arriver au bout de son plan. De sa prise de pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser tuer par ce gamin.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Que s'était-il passé ? A quel moment son plan avait-il mal tourné ? Cela devrait être ce prince de pacotille au sol, et non lui. Cela devrait être à lui de porter le coup final. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Non, cela lui était inenvisageable.

\- Cet Empire...cet Empire est à moi, cria Morfin, en se relevant, sous l'adrénaline.

Il se jeta sauvagement sur Harry qui, bien trop surpris, ne put l'éviter. Ils tombèrent tous les deux et tels deux animal, ils se battirent à même le sol. Ils échangèrent les coups à en faire saigner l'adversaire.

Harry gémit de douleur lorsque sa tête tapa durement sur le sol. Malgré les attaques acharnées de son ennemi, il n'abandonna pas. Il tenta de trouver le moyen de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais Morfin réussit à prendre le dessus, en se mettant à cheval sur lui, avant de le prendre fortement par la gorge. Le souffle coupé, Harry bougea, tentant de faire céder son ennemi, mais celui-ci serra un peu plus fort à chaque mouvement effectué.

\- Tu vois, beugla l'homme, c'est bien toi qui va mourir ! continua-t-il en serrant plus fort.

Fermant les yeux, Harry concentra un peu de magie dans sa main, avant de la lever. Il n'avait plus le choix que d'utiliser sa magie. Et tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner. Alors concentré, il fit léviter l'une de ses épées. Lorsque celle-ci se posa dans le creux de sa main, il la serra fortement, avant de rouvrir ses yeux, brillants de haine et de détermination.

\- C'est ce que vous croyez, croassa Harry, avant de plonger l'épée en plein dans l'abdomen de son assaillant qui se figea.

Les yeux rivés sur le prince sous lui, il trembla, avant qu'une violente quinte de toux ne le prenne. Sa bouche se remplit de sang, et une nouvelle toux se fit entendre, faisant gicler du sang sur le visage d'Harry qui grimaça.

Lâchant la gorge d'Harry, Morfin baissa les yeux et vit la lame de l'épée de son ennemi enfoncée profondément dans le haut de son corps. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il voulut bouger, mais Harry l'arrêta. D'une main ferme posée sur son épaule, Harry le fit basculer en avant, amenant son visage près de lui. Joue contre joue, il enfonça un peu plus la lame, avant de la tournoyer méchamment, faisant encore plus souffrir l'autre homme.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, souffla Harry, le bouche collée contre l'oreille de Morfin. C'est terminé, finit-il par dire avant de retirer d'un coup sec l'épée.

Il poussa le corps de l'autre homme loin de lui. Il le regarda choir lamentablement sur le sol, ses yeux noir toujours rivés sur lui, exprimant encore leur surprise et l'affolement.

\- Non, souffla Morfin. Non...cela ne...ne devait pas se passer comme ça, crachota-t-il une dernière fois.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se contenta de grimacer face à la soudaine douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci se retrouva tachée de sang. Chancelant, il resta assis sur le sol. Mais son corps exprima à son tour sa douleur et ses yeux devinrent flous à cause de sa tête qui tapait furieusement. Clignant des yeux, il regarda Morfin rendre son dernier souffle, avant de tomber lourdement au sol, essoufflé et grimaçant de douleur. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en réalisant qu'il avait mit un terme à tout ce massacre et cette mascarade.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond de la salle du trône, il relâcha la tension, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa douleur. Alors qu'il allait se laisser aller dans l'inconscience, il entendit des cris et des grognements d'animal. Tournant la tête vers la source, il vit un groupe d'hommes surgir soudainement dans la salle, accompagné par d'énormes canidés. Canidés qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des loups. Était-ce son imagination ou la réalité ? Mais bien vite, une nouvelle source se fit ressentir. Une source qui était magique et qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis plus de deux ans.

Impossible, pensa-t-il, alors que ses yeux flous cherchaient parmi les nombreux hommes qui s'affairaient autour de lui. Il voulu bouger mais son corps se fit plus lourd. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Et cette sensation… Cette sensation, tout comme la magie qui l'entourait, lui rappela ce qu'il avait subitement perdu. L'une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur.

\- Tom, souffla-t-il, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre qui était l'avant dernier.**

 **Il a mis du temps à arriver mais j'espère que cela en valait la peine. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain qui sera le dernier avant l'épilogue sera posté la semaine prochaine.**

 **Alors je vous dis à très bientôt**

 **Sha'**

 **Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde :).**

 **Me revoilà avec la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Juste les OC :)**

 **Bêta: Mon Byak' d'amour**

 **Merci infiniment pour toutes vos review qui m'ont extrêmement fais plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous sera autant plaisant que les précédents.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

 **Notre Union**

 _ **Plus tard au palais, dans le bureau de Tom,**_

Blaise, Draco, Meven, leur père, ainsi que Fenrir étaient épuisés par la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu. Malgré tout ils étaient sincèrement heureux d'avoir enfin évincé l'ennemi. Et Harry avait fait le plus gros du travail en éliminant le meneur.

Pendant que leur prince en finissait avec lui, ils avaient pu arrêter tous les hommes de Morfin encore vivants, ainsi que les traîtres. Tom était d'ailleurs arrivé à ce moment, surprenant tout le monde.

Maintenant assis dans son bureau, entouré de ses plus proches amis et de ceux de son époux, il tenta de calmer ses nerfs. Certes, ils avaient réussi mais Harry en était ressorti mal en point. Et le voir aussi blessé l'avait complètement retourné. Cependant Tom ne pouvait qu'être fier de son époux d'être aller jusqu'au bout pour protéger les siens. En affrontant seul l'ennemi, il avait fait preuve d'une immense bravoure. Sa détermination et sa rage l'avaient grandement aidé à venir à bout de Morfin. D'ailleurs, Tom n'avait pas attendu pour brûler le corps de cet infâme personnage, dont il ne voulait même pas connaître son histoire.

L'empereur de retour, laissant ses amis, ses hommes, dans le flou quant à sa soudaine apparition, s'était occupé de Harry, l'emmenant dans leurs quartiers privés. Il avait demandé à Lucius de faire appel à Severus, car pour le soigner il lui fallait des potions. Ce ne fut que des minutes plus tard que Severus était venu, chargé de potions. Comme les autres, il était resté ahuri devant Tom qui était bel et bien vivant et en bonne santé.

Après s'être occupé d'Harry et constaté qu'il allait bien, Tom avait prié Severus et les autres, dont Olivier, qui étaient resté dans l'attente dans le salon, de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Là, avec l'aide d'Olivier, il avait pu enfin répondre à leurs questions.

Olivier leur avait tout raconté. Tout ce qui s'était passé durant ses deux dernières années. Tom avait reprit le récit au moment de raconter son réveil jusqu'à maintenant. Dire qu'ils avaient été abasourdis aurait été un euphémisme. Mais malgré leur stupéfaction toujours présente, ils étaient plus qu'heureux de revoir leur ami. Comme quoi les miracles existaient vraiment etTom en était bien la preuve.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, dit alors Eldrad avec émotion.

\- Merci mon ami, sourit Tom. Je n'ai pas vu Marcus. Il va bien ?, demanda-t-il.

A la vue des visages soudainement fermés et tristes de ses amis, mais surtout celui de Blaise, Tom sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son ami. Son regard scruta Blaise qui avait baissé le regard.

\- Il est mort, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers Tom. Il a péri lors de la bataille contre l'Empire d'Espagne.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Tom tenta de masquer son trouble face à cette révélation. Il avait perdu un bon ami à lui.

\- Bon sang, souffla-t-il tristement, avant de s'affaler sur son siège. Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il à Blaise.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Tom ne dit plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle interrogation vienne envahir son esprit.

\- Mon fils, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas non plus vu mon fils, se reprit Tom. Où Harry l'a-t-il caché?

\- Harry l'a envoyé, accompagné de Sirius et Remus, au sein du Royaume pour sa sécurité.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Tom. Il a bien fait.

\- Surtout que la cible principale de l'ennemi était Salazar, dit Draco.

\- Salazar !

\- Oui, Salazar Thomas Riddle III, révéla Draco, dans un sourire à la pensée de son filleul.

Tom baissa légèrement la tête cachant ainsi son sourire à l'entente du prénom qu'Harry avait donné à leur fils. Savoir que celui-ci allait bien, le soulagea. Harry avait bien anticipé en l'envoyant auprès de sa famille, sachant qu'il avait été la cible principale de l'ennemi.

\- Nous devons envoyer un message au Royaume pour leur dire que tout va bien et surtout leur dire pour vous, s'exclama Lucius.

\- Je le ferais. Mais je vais attendre qu'Harry se réveille pour le faire revenir à l'Empire. Je pense même qu'une fois sur pied, nous irons le chercher ensemble. Un petit séjour au Royaume lui fera du bien, après ces années difficiles pour lui, dit alors Tom.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi,**_

Papillonnant des yeux, Harry tenta de bouger mais son corps était bien trop lourd. Restant allongé, le regard rivé au plafond, il se demanda combien de temps était-il resté inconscience.

Une légère grimace se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il bougea la tête. Il se souvint avoir reçu des coups sur la tête lors de son combat contre Morfin. A la pensée de ce dernier, un soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Mort. Cet homme était mort et de sa main. Harry ne pouvait qu'en être plus que content.

Et dire que ce dernier avait cru pouvoir le tuer. La roue avait tourné à son avantage. Fermant les yeux, il se remémora la fin de son combat, avant de rouvrir subitement les yeux lorsqu'il se rappela avoir été rejoint par un groupe d'hommes accompagné d'énormes canidés. Il se rappelait surtout avoir ressenti ce qu'il avait douloureusement recherché durant ces deux années.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce cocon de chaleur dans lequel il avait été entouré avant de perdre conscience. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Cette fois ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui avait joué un tour.

Doucement, il tourna la tête vers les grandes fenêtres où la lumière du jour venait éclairer la chambre. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'avait bien senti, cette magie et cette chaleur qu'aucune autre personne que Tom ne possédait.

Concentré sur ce souvenir, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ni ne vit l'homme qui y entra doucement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et ressentit cette présence qu'il avait tant désirer ressentir des semaines, même des mois plus tôt, qu'il s'en rendit compte.

Là, à la vue de Tom, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, puis d'émotions. Des futures larmes vinrent alors brouiller sa vue.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, parla doucement Tom, en s'avança vers lui.

Cette voix. C'était celle de son époux qu'il avait cru disparu à jamais. Que c'était bon de l'entendre de nouveau, comme c'était bon de sentir sa présence.

\- Tom, appela Harry, d'une voix cassée. Tom, répéta-t-il, alors que les larmes se mirent à couler.

\- Eh mon amour, chut, murmura Tom, en s'installant auprès de lui, avant de coller son front au sien. Je suis là. Je suis bien là, dit-il, rassurant son époux qui s'accrochait à ses bras avec force.

\- Tom, murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois. Oui...oui tu es bien là, finit-il par dire, en serrant plus fortement les bras de son époux.

Comment cela était possible ? Cela, Harry n'en savait rien. Le plus important était que Tom était bel et bien vivant, mais surtout là, auprès de lui. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, il avait fini par perdre espoir. Espoir qu'un jour il reverrait Tom. Fermant les yeux, il remercia la magie, le ciel, tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui avoir ramener son époux.

Un soupir de bien être franchit ses lèvres, en sentant la main douce de son époux passer dans ses cheveux. Elles continuèrent leurs caresses, avant de venir sécher ses larmes. Harry avait tant de questions mais pour le moment il souhaitait juste profiter le plus possible de sa présence.

\- Ne pleure plus mon amour, s'exclama ce dernier. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé voir ce beau visage ravagé par les larmes, dit-il, tout en lui caressant le visage amoureusement. Je suis bien là et je compte bien rester. Définitivement, finit-il par dire avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

Tom déposa de nouveau son front contre celui de son époux et s'enhardit de sa présence. Il lui avait tellement manqué que, là tout de suite, il ne voulait aucunement se détacher de lui.

Prenant en coupe son visage, il ferma les yeux et resta encore tout contre lui. Harry ferma lui aussi les yeux, profitant de la présence si apaisante et douce de son époux. Simultanément, ils rouvrirent leurs yeux, noyant leur regard dans celui del'autre. Harry fut soufflé par le regard de son époux. Regard qui avait bien changé. Si autrefois Harry avait toujours trouvé ses yeux magnifiques, à présent, avec ces reflets dorés, ils étaient encore plus magnifiques.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que Tom venait caresser l'une de ses joues de ses lèvres.

\- Si tu savais... Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué, susurra Harry, avant de fermer les yeux, soudainement fatigué, mais toujours baigné dans un océan de bonheur.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Même jour, dans la soirée,**_

Harry se réveilla une deuxième fois en cette journée. Son regard chercha immédiatement une trace de son époux à ses côtés mais ne le trouva pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa, non sans douleur face à l'effort demandé. Il réussit difficilement à se redresser et fouilla du regard la chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il put constater que le salon était allumé. Peut-être que Tom s'y trouvait.

Alors, malgré son corps endoloris, il se força à bouger. Doucement, il se leva, et avec lenteur, il se dirigea vers le salon. Mais en arrivant, il ne vit personne. Se tenant au mur, Harry se dit alors que Tom avait dû retourner auprès de ses hommes. Sûrement pour les aider à rapatrier les habitants.

Toujours aussi doucement, Harry se dirigea vers l'un des canapés dans l'espoir d'aller s'asseoir afin d'attendre son époux. Ce fut à ce moment précis que les portes s'ouvrirent. Tom entra et exprima sa surprise devant un Harry tenant à peine debout au plein milieu du salon, surtout dans son état. Harry, lui, était complètement figé, le regard brillant rivé sur son époux. Le voir là, debout devant lui, lui fit rater quelques battements sous l'effet du bonheur.

\- Harry, s'exclama Tom, en s'approchant de lui. Tu ne devrais pas être debout. Tu n'es pas complètement remis.

\- Je vais bien, souffla Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas prudent, dit Tom, en emmenant son époux s'asseoir avec lui l'un des canapés.

Le Prince s'en fichait de ne pas être en état de marcher convenablement. La seule chose qui l'importait était d'être là, avec son époux. C'était cela, le plus important. Émerveillé, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Il était toujours aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et il lui paraissait encore plus puissant. Et bon sang, ces yeux ! Ils étaient encore plus subjuguants qu'auparavant.

\- Que t'était-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il, en allant toucher doucement le visage de Tom.

\- C'est une longue histoire que je t'expliquerais plus tard, souffla Tom, avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de l'entourer de ses bras, savourant cette étreinte tant espérée.

\- Le principal est que tu sois vivant. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe, souffla Harry, en resserrant son étreinte. Et dire que j'avais fini par perdre espoir qu'un jour..., rajout-a-t-il doucement, sans finir sa phrase.

Tom ne dit rien, se contentant de le garder amoureusement contre lui. Sentir le corps de son époux contre le sien était merveilleusement bon.

\- Je t'aime tant, lui murmura Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Tom, avant de lui ravir ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Au même moment au royaume,**_

Un garde se dirigea en tout hâte vers les quartiers personnels du Roi, avec en main une missive provenant de l'Empire. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les quartiers de son monarque, il demanda aux gardes qui les surveillaient d'appeler le Roi. Ceux-ci le firent et quelques minutes plus tard ce fut un James légèrement fatigué par la mauvaise nuit passée qui se présenta à eux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il, d'un ton las.

\- Une missive provenant de l'Empire, dit simplement le garde avec révérence.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de réveiller pleinement James. Prenant la missive tendue, il remercia le garde et retourna dans ses quartiers, priant pour que celle-ci lui apporte de bonne nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce ?, se manifesta Sirius.

-Une lettre de l'Empire, répondit James en regardant fixement ladite lettre.

\- Enfin des nouvelles ! s'écria Sirius, en se levant. Ouvre-la, lui dit son ami, en se postant près de lui.

Jetant un regard à Lily, Remus et Neville, qui les avaient rejoints tôt ce matin, il ouvrit la lettre sous les yeux de Sirius qui s'impatientait.

Silencieusement, il lut la lettre, et au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. A ses côtés Sirius était dans le même état. Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, James relut la lettre, mais surtout relut la signature apposée. Et pas de doute, celle-ci appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

\- James, murmura Sirius, encore sous le choc. Bon sang, comment est-ce possible, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Harry va bien ? s'exclama Lily, en se levant pour prendre la missive des mains de son époux.

A son tour, elle lut la lettre et comprit que tout allait désormais bien au sein de l'Empire. Mais plus que toute autre chose, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en comprenant par qui elle avait été écrite. L'Empereur était bien vivant et de retour chez lui.

Deux bonnes nouvelles. Que demander de plus ?

\- C'est merveilleux, s'exclama-elle, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Merveilleux ! répéta-t-elle, avant d'aller faire lire la missive à Neville et Remus.

A leur tour, ils exprimèrent leur stupéfaction mais aussi un grand soulagement.

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire, dit James, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est... inattendu…

\- Il est vivant, James. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Lui dit Sirius.

\- Que désormais tout ira pour le mieux, sourit-il, en serrant amicalement l'épaule de son ami.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi,**_

Harry allait bien mieux que la veille et pouvait enfin se déplacer sans douleur.

Aujourd'hui, ses amis étaient venus le voir et avaient passé la majeure partie de la journée à ses côtés. Draco s'était déclaré orateur et lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa convalescence. Harry fut heureux d'entendre par son ami que les traîtres avaient tous été arrêtés et enfermés, attendant leur jugement. Tom attendait qu'il aille mieux pour qu'il puisse assister à leur mort par pendaison.

Draco, tout comme les autres, avait autant hâte que lui d'y assister. D'ailleurs, d'après son ami, suite à l'apparition miraculeuse de Tom, tous les traîtres avaient tenté de lui demander de les pardonner. Tom n'en avait eu que faire de leur tentative pitoyable de rédemption. A ses yeux, leur trahison était impardonnable.

Assis dans l'un des canapés et toujours en compagnie de ses amies, Harry sourit de contentement.

\- La pendaison aura lieu à votre retour, s'exclama Blaise.

\- A notre retour ? Questionna Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh ! Il ne t'a pas encore mis au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- L'empereur a prévu de partir en ta compagnie au Royaume afin de récupérer Salazar. Vous y resterez quelques jours, pour te ressourcer. Tu vas enfin pouvoir revoir ton père, lui dit Blaise.

\- C'est une idée merveilleuse, sourit Harry.

\- Je ne dérange pas j'espère, intervint une voix.

Harry tourna la tête et sourit à la vue de Tom.

\- Non pas du tout, lui dit-il.

\- Il se fait tard. On devrait y aller, dit Blaise à l'encontre de Draco et Meven qui étaient en train de se chamailler.

Sans discuter ceux-ci se levèrent et saluèrent Harry, qui en fit autant, avant de s'en aller, laissant ainsi les deux époux seuls.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Tom, en s'asseyant auprès de son prince.

\- Tout va très bien, sourit Harry en se collant à lui. Blaise m'a dit pour notre départ au Royaume.

\- Il m'a devancé, rit Tom. J'allais justement t'en parler.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, j'ai besoin de me ressourcer ailleurs qu'ici.

\- Je comprends. Lucius m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ta prise de pouvoir.

\- Ça été un peu dur pour moi… Ta disparition, mes responsabilités, et autres, révéla Harry, en baissant les yeux. Heureusement, je n'étais pas seul. J'étais bien entouré. Et puis, Salazar m'a permis de tenir encore plus encore.

\- Je sais, souffla Tom. J'appréhende, autant que j'ai hâte, de rencontrer notre fils.

\- Il est merveilleux, déclara Harry, en relevant les yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il est magnifique. Il te ressemble beaucoup tu sais, dit-il en caressant le visage de son époux.

Tom en profita pour l'embrasser, tout en le collant un peu plus à lui. Harry sourit dans le baiser et se laissa aller complètement dans les bras forts de son empereur. Soupirant d'aise, le prince ferma les yeux en savourant les baisers papillons que lui prodiguait son époux. Ses mains caressaient avec tendresse la douce chevelure de ce dernier, alors que les propres mains de Tom palpaient son corps, attisant un peu plus son désir.

Tom remonta ses mains, prenant le visage de son prince en coupe. Il le détailla avec attention, avant de se sentir désolé en voyant voir la fine cicatrice qui striait sa peau.

\- J'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt, dit doucement Tom, en retraçant du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur la joue de son époux.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, soupira Harry, en fermant les yeux. Tu as fais ce que tu as pu. Et puis je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti, non ? sourit Harry, en rouvrant ses yeux.

\- C'est vrai, affirma Tom. Tu t'es sacrement bien battu, finit-il par dire, avant de ravir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'intensifia, les rendant pantelant et désireux de plus. Se séparant à regret de son époux, Tom se leva, intima à Harry d'en faire de même. Souriant, il suivit son époux qui l'emmena dans leur chambre.

Près du grand lit, Harry resta debout, dos à Tom, qui vint se coller à lui, déposant de tendres baisers dans le creux de son cou. Dégageant les quelques cheveux, Tom remonta pour embrasser le lobe de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Ses mains partirent doucement à l'aventure, caressant à travers ses vêtements son corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Soupirant d'aise, Harry se laissa aller dans ses bras, tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Que c'était bon de sentir les douces lèvres de son époux sur lui. Se retournant, il prit le visage de Tom en coupe, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Avec fièvre et envie, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Une fois nu, Tom fit basculer Harry sur le lit, avant de le surplomber. Harry n'avait pas changé, pas même après avoir donné naissance à leur enfant. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Son corps avait gardé son ton halé et sa peau était encore plus douce que dans ses souvenirs. Caressant amoureusement le corps sous lui, il se baissa et déposa des myriades de baisers sur son ventre avant de remonter pour suçoter ses tendres mamelons.

Harry, perdu dans toutes ses exquises sensations, ferma les yeux tout en gémissant de plaisir. De ses deux mains, il caressa le dos large de son empereur, savourant les muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts.

Un gémissement plus fort retentit lorsqu'il sentit une des mains taquines de Tom lui caresser sa verge déjà tendue. Réclamant plus, il bougea des hanches, faisant sourire Tom qui, à l'aide de ses lèvres, descendit plus bas. La tête rejetée en arrière, Harry apprécia la soudaine caresse buccale.

Arrêtant le supplice, Tom remonta et attrapa impérieusement les lèvres de son époux qui s'accrocha à lui, dans un besoin soudain de sentir son corps contre le sien. De sentir et réaliser qu'il était bel et bien là. Il avait ce besoin viscéral de sentir le cœur de Tom battre à l'unisson avec le sien. L'entourant de ses cuisses, il soupira de contentement en sentant la chaleur de son époux faire union avec la sienne. Doucement, il se mit à se mouvoir sensuellement contre Tom. Ce dernier grogna sous l'action, attisant encore plus son désir déjà bien présent. Stoppant le baiser, il mordilla, lécha et baisa son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur, de son goût.

Tom se redressa un peu et ancra son regard dans les beaux yeux émeraude de son prince. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils firent passer toute l'immensité de tout amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. En cet instant, ils se retrouvèrent complètement.

Ramenant le visage de Tom conte le sien, Harry lui susurra de le faire sien immédiatement. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de sentir son époux en lui. Le posséder entièrement, comme pour leur première fois. Souriant, Tom l'embrassa amoureusement et écarta un peu plus les cuisses d'Harry, avant de venir caresser son intimité. Il le préparer doucement à le recevoir mais Harry avait besoin de le sentir dès à présent en lui.

\- Viens, gémit-il.

Cédant à sa demande, Tom entra en lui doucement, le faisant grimacer au début, puis soupirer à la fin, en le sentant complètement en lui. Attendant quelques secondes, Tom embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps à sa portée, avant de bouger lentement. Peu à peu la douleur s'estompa et laissa place au plaisir. Bien vite leur chambre fut remplie de gémissements, combinés aux bruits de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre. Tom sortit de son amant, pour mieux se rengainer, le faisant geindre encore plus de plaisir lorsque son point de plaisir fut violemment touché.

Bon sang, Harry était totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Il n'y avait rien de plus exquis de sentir son empereur en lui, lui faisant l'amour avec fougue et tendresse. D'ailleurs, ce dernier accéléra la cadence, l'amenant jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance. Le serrant étroitement, Harry bougea frénétiquement contre lui, faisant buter sa hampe contre le torse musclé de son époux, lui apportant ainsi encore plus de plaisir.

Sentant la jouissance arriver, il ordonna à Tom d'aller plus vite. Grognant de complaisance, il lui accorda sa demande. Et bien vite, tous deux jouirent simultanément.

Essoufflés, mais toujours les yeux dans les yeux, Harry pensa que oui, sentir Tom aussi vivant dans ses bras et en lui, son cœur battant aussi vite que le sien, sa respiration aussi haletante que la sienne… C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voila voilà pour ce chapitre qui est le dernier. Je suis toute émue. Je me rend vraiment compte que la fiction est bel et bien terminé. Bien sûr il y aura un épilogue qui clotura vraiment cette fiction. Mais pour vous dire qu'il y aura bien un point final. Je suis hyper fière de moi d'avoir tenu jusqu' au bout. D'être aller la ou je voulais aller. Bon j'arrête. Je vous ferais mes plus beaux remerciements une fois l'épilogue posté.**

 **Donc je vous dis à la prochaine pour l'épilogue qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **En tour cas j'espère que ca chapitre retrouvailles vous à plu ;).**

 **Sha'**

 **Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde._**

 ** _Alors déjà je vous souhaite une tres très très belle année. Que cette année soit aussi belle et remplis de surprise que la précédente._**

 ** _Comme vous l'aurez deviné je poste enfin l'épilogue de cette histoire. Le point final est enfin là et je suis extrêmement émue._**

 ** _Alors j''espère grendement que ce petit épilogue vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents._**

 ** _Et moi je vous revois en bas car j'ai encore pleins de choses à vous dire_**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas. Juste les OC :)**

 **Bêta: Mon Byak' d'amour**

 **Merci infiniment pour toutes vos review qui m'ont extrêmement fais plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _Épilogue_ **

**Notre Union**

 _ **Des jours plus tard,**_

Comme prévu, Harry, Tom, ainsi que leurs amis et quelques hommes prirent la route pour rejoindre le Royaume d'Écosse.

Harry, durant tout le trajet, ne cessait pas de sourire. Heureux de pouvoir enfin retourner chez lui, même pour quelques jours. Il avait enfin l'opportunité de revoir son père, sa mère et bien entendu son fils qui lui avait tant manqué.

Content de le voir si heureux, Tom s'était alors empressé de lui poser de nouvelles questions sur leur fils, voulant en savoir le plus possible sur lui. Grâce aux anecdotes de ses amis et de son époux, Tom commençait déjà à bien connaître son fils.

Pourtant, malgré la hâte de le rencontrer, il appréhendait tout de même cette rencontre. Après tout, certes Salazar savait qui était Tom. À savoir son père et empereur, le plus fort d'ailleurs selon ses dires. Cependant, son fils avait appris à le connaitre simplement à travers les histoires racontées par Harry et ses parrains. Alors Tom se demandait tout de même comment le petit garçon allait réagir face à lui.

Tom avait peur que Salazar ne se laisse pas approcher par lui. Et la veille, bien évidement, il avait parlé de ses doutes à Harry. Ce dernier l'avait alors rassuré. Pour Harry, Tom ne devait pas avoir peur. Il n'avait aucun doute, il était sûr que Salazar allait accepter la présence de son père très facilement. Après, bien sûr, Harry pouvait comprendre les appréhensions de Tom. Salazar avait trois printemps et allait sur ses quatre. Tom avait raté ces années-là. Des premières années quand même importantes dans la vie d'un enfant. Premières années où on voit grandir petit à petit son enfant. Où on immortalise ses premiers pas. Où on entend ses premiers mots. Ses premiers rires et ses premiers pleurs. Tom avait raté tout cela mais Harry avait su trouver les mots justes. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre que ces années perdues allaient pouvoir enfin être rattrapées. Il avait désormais tout le reste de sa vie pour être auprès de son enfant. Pour le voir continuer à grandir et lui apprendre les choses de la vie.

Marchant sous les cris joyeux et émerveillés des habitants de la ville, Harry et Tom, hissés sur le dos de leur cheval, leur rendaient leur salut. Le peuple tout entier avait été mis au courant, il y avait quelques jours de cela, de la venue de leur prince et de son époux. La présence de Salazar au sein du Royaume avait été cachée jusque là. James avait fini par révéler par cette annonce la présence de son petit-fils. D'ailleurs ledit petit-fils du Roi allait être présenté au peuple le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, lors d'une assemblée au sein du palais. Elle se finirait plus tard par un bal que la Reine Lily s'était fait une joie de préparer.

Harry fut ravi de cette attention. Certes, Salazar n'allait peut-être pas gouverner le Royaume d'Ecosse mais le sang des Potter coulait dans ses veines. Il avait une part écossaise en lui, alors le présenter au peuple était tout aussi important que lorsque son peuple avait fêté sa naissance.

Voyant une horde d'enfant courir joyeusement vers eux, Harry s'arrêta et descendit de son cheval pour les laisser l'entourer et le saluer. En observant tous les habitants qui s'approchaient à leur tour, il se rendit compte de combien son peuple lui avait manqué. La population leur souhaita la bienvenue avant de les féliciter pour leur paternité. Tous avaient hâte d'être au lendemain afin de faire la connaissance du futur empereur, fils de leur magnifique prince.

Ému au possible, Harry passa une main devant ses yeux, tentant de ne pas pleurer sous le coup de l'émotion. Tom, descendu à sa suite, posa une main réconfortante sur l'une de ses épaules qu'il attrapa pour la serrer.

Alors, toujours aussi bien entourés, ils finirent le chemin à pied sous les acclamations du peuple et sourires heureux de leurs amis qui étaient à leur tour descendus de leur destrier.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du palais. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de faire appeler le Roi. James, Lily qui tenait Salazar dans ses bras, ainsi que Sirius, Remus et Neville se tenaient déjà aux portes du palais. À leur vue, tous avancèrent, exprimant leur ébahissement à la vue de Tom. Bel et bien vivant. Le savoir dans une lettre était une chose, mais le voir en était une autre.

A la vue de son fils, les yeux de James brillèrent d'émotion. Cela faisait tout de même près de quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. James constata avec ravissement à quel point son fils était toujours aussi beau. Il avait grandi. Son enfant était devenu un homme. Son fils. Son plus beau joyau.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il continua d'avancer mais avant même qu'il prononce un mot, son fils lui tomba dans les bras. Harry se mit à le serrer fortement, content de retrouver la chaleur de son père. Souriant, James resserra cette étreinte chaleureuse et aimante.

\- Ce que son fils lui avait manqué !

\- Mon fils, souffla James.

\- Père, souffla en retour Harry. Vous m'avez manqué.

\- Toi aussi, fils. Toi aussi. Je suis tellement heureux de te savoir ici. De voir que tu vas bien.

Harry sourit avant de lâcher son père qui vint déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Après cette chaude étreinte, Harry se fit chaudement saluer par son parrain, Remus et Neville, avant que son regard ne se porte sur sa mère et son fils. D'ailleurs, celui-ci en le voyant s'écria joyeusement avant de gesticuler, pour inciter sa grand-mère à le déposer au sol. À peine les pieds à terre, il courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient vers son père, avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Papa ! S'écria le petit garçon en serrant le cou de ce dernier qui le tint fortement contre lui.

\- Sal. Mon petit ange, sourit Harry en serrant son fils contre lui, avant de humer son odeur de bébé. Tu m'as manqué. Et moi je t'ai manqué hum ?

\- Oui beaucoup, comme ça, dit Salazar en écartant largement ses bras.

\- Oh ah oui ! C'est vraiment beaucoup, rit Harry.

\- Beaucoup, beaucoup, acquiesça Salazar.

Après avoir salué le petit comité d'accueil, Tom était resté en retrait et avait gardé le regard fixé sur son époux et son fils. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas une seule seconde détachés de l'enfant. Avidement, il s'était mis à le détailler sous toutes les coutures et était émerveillé par ce petit être qui souriait joyeusement. Il se rendit compte à quel point il lui ressemblait. Il avait même l'impression de se revoir petit à son âge. Harry n'avait pas menti. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup.

Le petit n'arrêtait pas de faire d'immenses sourires, illuminant son petit visage juvénile.

Il avait fortement envie de se rapprocher d'eux, mais il n'osait pas rompre leurs tendres retrouvailles. Et puis honnêtement, il était de nouveau paralysé par l'appréhension. Heureusement pour lui, Harry le remarqua. Souriant doucement, Harry plongea son regard dans celui toujours aussi pétillant de joie de son fils.

\- Salazar, s'exprima doucement Harry. Je suis venue avec une personne qui peut enfin te rencontrer. Une personne très importante pour papa et pour toi aussi. Tu me comprends hein, demanda Harry envers son fils qui écoutait sagement les dires de son père. Tu te souviens des histoires que je te racontais sur ton deuxième...

\- Papa, finit le petit compréhensif. C'est l'empereur le plus fort et quand je serais grand je serais aussi fort que lui. Même plus.

\- Ah mais moi je le sais, sourit Harry. Mais peut-être que tu peux faire en sorte qu'il le sache lui aussi?, dit-il alors avant de se tourner vers Tom.

Assimilant les paroles de son père, Salazar suivit le regard de son père pour tomber dans un regard jusque là encore méconnu. Un regard aussi bleu que les siens.

Agrippant, toujours avec force son père, Salazar se laissa transporter par lui vers cet homme silencieux. Arrivé en face de ce dernier, il détailla avec attention cet homme que son père allait lui présenter. Tous, silencieux, attendaient de voir comment l'enfant allait réagir face à Tom. À son deuxième père.

Harry allait enfin les présenter l'un à l'autre. Il avait tant espéré de ce jour. Si Harry avait plusieurs fois perdu espoir de revoir son époux, il n'avait pas pour autant fait naître se sentiment d'abandon chez son fils. Au contraire, à la fin de chaque histoire racontée sur la vie et les exploits de Tom, Harry finissait toujours par dire à son fils qu'un jour, ce serait son père lui-même qui lui raconterait ses propres histoires. Bien sûr Salazar demandait alors quand ce jour allait arriver. Alors, dans ces moments-là, Harry s'en voulait de donner tant d'espoir à son fils, alors que lui-même perdait espoir. Il se sentait honteux de lui mentir en lui répondant d'être patient. Mais voilà. Ce jour tant espéré était enfin arrivé et Harry en était plus que ravi.

\- Salazar, appela Harry. Voici ton deuxième papa. Regarde !, lui dit-il doucement. Il nous est enfin revenu.

Comprenant les paroles de son père les yeux de Salazar se mirent à briller. Alors c'était lui son deuxième papa. L'empereur le plus fort. Son modèle. Son papa n'avait pas mentit alors. Son père était enfin de retour. Il était revenu. Il allait pouvoir lui raconter pleins d'histoires.

\- Tom, s'exclama de nouveau Harry. Je te présente notre fils Salazar Thomas Riddle III.

Peu à peu les yeux de Tom s'adoucirent à la vue des yeux grands ouverts de son fils, avant de lever une main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue tendre et ronde de l'enfant qui se laissa faire.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin... Mon fils, souffla ce dernier avec émotion.

Harry sourit devant la scène avant de faire comprendre à Tom de prendre son fils dans ses bras, afin de ressentir réellement cette sensation de bonheur qu'était de tenir son enfant contre soi.

Doucement et quelque peu maladroitement, Tom se rapprocha et tendit ses mains vers le petit garçon, attendant que ce dernier fasse le dernier geste. Sans même se poser plus de questions, et devant le regard encourageant de son papa, Salazar tendit à son tour ses bras vers Tom qui vint enfin le prendre contre lui.

Autour d'eux, leurs proches regardaient la scène avec attendrissement. Voir le père et le fils réunis, se rencontrant pour la première fois, était émouvant. Et malgré les appréhensions de Tom, il y avait beaucoup d'amour dans son regard et dans ses gestes.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux devenir aussi fort que moi hum, dit doucement Tom en ancrant son regard dans celui de son fils qui sourit joyeusement, avant de hocher de la tête.

\- Hum hum, fit le petit garçon. Même plus fort. Comme ca eh bien je peux protéger tout le monde.

\- Bien pensé, sourit Tom.

\- Eh si nous rentrons. Il commence à faire froid, reprit Harry d'un ton joyeux.

\- D'accord, s'écria Salazar. Comme ça papa va me raconter pleins d'histoires trop bien, finit-il par dire, faisant rire tout le monde.

Le fait d'entendre son fils le nommer ainsi le rendit euphorique. Il pouvait enfin goûter à cette paternité tant désirée et attendue.

\- Autant d'histoires que tu le souhaites, répondit alors Tom avant d'amorcer le pas, suivant tout le monde, Salazar toujours accroché à lui.

D' ailleurs ce dernier ne cessait de toucher et regarder le visage de son père qui se laissa faire avec joie. Après tout, son fils apprenait à le connaitre, à sa manière.

 **o00oo00o**

La journée s'était passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Harry s'était éclipsé avec son père dans le bureau du dernier pour se parler en toute tranquillité. Ils avaient repassé en revue les trois dernières années écoulées. Parler face à face leur fit du bien et ils en profitèrent.

Bien vite leur conversation dériva et Harry questionna son père sur la nomination de son successeur. Mais contre toute attente, James ne voulait pas embêter son fils avec ça. L'heure était aux retrouvailles. Et puis de toute façon, il comptait reculer encore la réunion familiale. Harry, compréhensif, ne dit rien d'autre que Neville méritait d'être son successeur. James avait acquiescé, entendant bien l'avis de son fils.

Après plus d'une heure, ils étaient sortis du bureau et étaient partis rejoindre leurs proches qui s'étaient tous installés dans l'un des salons du palais.

Arrivé devant les portes déjà grandes ouvertes, le regard d'Harry se posa directement sur Tom et Salazar qui ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis leur arrivée. Le petit garçon collait Tom comme son ombre au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Là, assis sur l'un des canapés, le petit dans les bras de son père, écoutait ce que ce dernier lui chuchotait à l'oreille, avant de pouffer de rire.

A cette vue, un doux sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il avant tant rêver de voir une telle scène de complicité entre Tom et Salazar. Mais là, ce n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Une très belle réalité.

\- Tout ira bien désormais, s'exclama soudainement James, sortant ainsi Harry de sa contemplation. Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

\- Tu crois?

\- Oui, affirma son père. Je suis encore surpris par le retour si soudain de l'empereur. Mais tellement soulagé et heureux pour toi et Salazar. Tu es passé par bien des épreuves ces trois dernières années… Mais tu as tenu bon ! Tu as continué à espérer aussi et..

\- Mais j'étais arrivé à perdre petit à petit cet espoir, le coupa Harry, le regard toujours fixé vers Tom qui riait avec joie avec leur fils.

\- Et c'est normal. Mais comme on dit, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. La preuve, ton époux est de retour et je pense sincèrement que tout ira pour le mieux désormais.

\- Je l'espère, souffla Harry le regard toujours porté sur sa petite famille.

Soudainement, il eut comme une sorte d'illumination.

\- Merci papa, dit alors Harry, en plongeant son regard doux dans celui de son père.

Surpris, James se demanda pourquoi ce dernier le remerciait. Et puis, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi.

\- Harry ! De quoi me remercies-tu au juste ?

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas imposé cette union, aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas tout ça, dit Harry. J'aime cet homme du plus profond de mon cœur, se confessa-t-il. Et pourtant au départ je t'en ai voulu parce que je ne désirais pas de cette union. De cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Tu t'en souviens, rit-il. Mais après je me suis rendu compte que cette union, notre union, a été sans aucun doute la meilleure des décisions que tu aies prises. Parce que tu as fais le bonheur de ton fils, comme tu te l'aies toujours promis. Je suis heureux papa, dit Harry le regard ancré dans celui de son père. Vraiment heureux. Même malgré les difficultés que j'ai pu traverser et traverserais sûrement encore, je le suis vraiment. Et tout ce bonheur, je te le dois. Alors merci.

\- Oh Harry, dit James le gorge nouée par l'émotion, avant de prendre chaudement son fils dans ses bras. Je t'aime tant mon fils.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa, souffla Harry.

\- Tu n'a pas honte de faire pleurer ton vieux père, gronda faussement James en se détachant de celui-ci

\- Pas tellement, rit Harry les yeux brillants.

\- Et bien alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Venez prendre le thé, intervint soudainement Sirius.

\- On arrive, dit alors James en se dirigeant vers eux.

\- Tu as les yeux qui brillent James. Aurais-tu pleuré dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit pour verser quelques larmes ?, se moqua gentiment son ami.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises voyons, grogna James. Et sers-moi plutôt une tasse de thé, veux-tu.

\- Hey tu peux le faire toi-même, s'écria son ami, outré.

Harry rit devant les chamailleries de son parrain et de son père.

Cette petite pause ici au sein du Royaume était sans aucun doute la meilleure des idées. Ses amis, sa famille étaient tous là, près de lui. Enfin. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

Toujours souriant, discrètement il baissa la tête et passa une main sur son ventre. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que ses yeux se fermèrent quelque secondes, avant de les ré-ouvrir. En relevant là tête son regard se fit happer par celui de son époux qui brilla soudainement autant d'émotion que de bouleversement. Son regard descendit alors vers le bas, se posant sur le ventre de son prince. Avait-il bien vu ? Il ne rêvait pas. Relevant les yeux, Harry lui sourit avant de poser un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant ainsi le silence. Du moins… pour le moment. Après cela, Harry rejoignit sa joyeuse petite famille.

Tom de retour, ils pouvaient enfin reprendre le court de leur vie. Ensemble. Et puis son père avait raison. Désormais, tout irait bien. Apres tout, ils avaient affrontés les situations les plus difficiles.

N'est-ce pas ?

 **o00oo00o**

 **Eh bien voilà. Cette histoire est belle et bien terminée. Et je peux vous dire que je suis toute émue. Elle a été m'a première longue histoire. Et savoir que j'ai réussis à aller là où je voulais me rend extrêmement fière de moi. Et puis honnêtement, c'est aussi grace à vous. A vos encouragements, Votre enthousiasme à chacun de mes postes.**

 **J'espère que cet épilogue ne vous aura pas déçu. Je ne le voyais pas autrement. J'espère que vous l'aurez autant apprécié que les chapitres précédents.**

 **Autant que moi, vous avez fais vivre cette histoire. Et je ne vous remerciererais jamais assez pour ça.**

 **Je voudrais remercier fortement et spécialement _Bichtouille, Eldar-melda, Gabriellemoon, Lilium, Mimi-sterek, lololitaoe, Kawa-D, stormtrooper2, Serpent d'ombre, Wellone, Pouika, bisnut, draymi0ne-f0r-ever, sunakotatji, hathor2 et Harry-Snape-Malfoy_ pour avoir suivit et commenté depuis le début cette histoire. Oui, oui depuis le début. Merci à vous ;). **

**Bien sûr je n'oublie pas tous les autres. Vous êtes vraiment nombreux à m'avoir suivi et apprécié l'histoire. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre fidélité.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos beaux commentaires qui m'ont amené joie et sourire. Et surtout donner envie d'écrire. Parce que bien que j'écris pour moi, j'écris aussi pour vous. Alors merci infiniment de prendre le temps d'apprécier et de commenter.**

 **Je remercie aussi les nouveaux lecteurs qui liront cette histoire.**

 **Évidement je n'oublie pas mon Byak d'amour. Celui qui me suit depuis le tout début et qui me corrige et m'encourage à continuer dans ma passion. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Je vous dis alors à très vite sur Harry's problems! que je vais pouvoir reprendre assidûment. J'espère vous retrouver nombreux là aussi.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort . Et merci encore.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review!**


End file.
